NCIS:LA Possession
by DRiddle
Summary: Hetty tasks the team with rescuing a reporter who's gotten in over her head with a Russian arms dealer. She's overly secretive and pulls out all the stops when protecting her true identity. A kinship develops between Callen and the reporter. Will it become more than a friendship? Can they protect her from the man who's put a price on her head?
1. Possession 1

She stood on the balcony over-looking the valley and felt so lonely. Looking at the rocks below, she'd give anything to jump and end it all. Katy knew everyone at the party, but had no interest in pursuing friendships, let-a-lone a conversation with anyone of them. She turned back to the group looking at the fifty or so attendees when saw him; attractive, with his blue eyes and dark hair. He was standing with a tall black man who looked familiar. He stopped and looked at her, but seemed to look right through her. Just like everyone else, she thought. A waiter walked by with flutes full of Vitaliy's favorite champagne. Katy stopped him and took a glass, swallowed it in one gulp and set the glass on the railing.

"Eric, the brunette on the balcony, is that her?" Callen asked.

"Give me a minute." He said.

Looking around the crowd, his stare came back to her, she was gone.

"That's our girl; Katy Levin." Eric said.

"She's gone, Eric." Sam said as Callen rushed out to the balcony and looked over the railing. He turned around to Sam and shook his head.

"Find her, Mr. Callen." Hetty said as she watched from Ops.

"What's so special about this girl?" Deeks asked Kensi.

"Your guess is as good as mine. She's just a reporter." Kensi answered scanning the crowd.

Katy pushed her way through the crowd towards the door; she looked nervously around for Vitaliy and thankfully didn't see him. Igor came out of nowhere and grabbed her elbow, dragging her across the room stumbling and tripping as she tried to keep up with him.

"Look who I found trying to leave without saying goodbye." He said in his thick Russian accent; flinging her forward into the plush sitting area in the corner.

Katy stumbled a few steps before regaining her balance. Once she was standing straight again, Vitaliy approached and walked around her, as if inspecting her. "You look good tonight, Katya. Why haven't you come to see me yet?"

"I'm not feeling well, I was just going to go home and lay down." She said praying he didn't see right through the lie.

"Have you eaten?" Vitaliy asked standing inches from her face. His pungent vodka breath turning her stomach, but knew if she backed away from him he's strike her again. It had taken two weeks and over a hundred dollars in stage make-up to cover the last bruise.

"Yes, I've eaten. I wasn't feeling well before I came though." She told him bracing herself.

Vitaliy balled his fist and pulled back his arm as if to punch her and laughed when she stood there ready to take it. Instead of punching her, he patted her cheek hard, leaving a red mark. "Igor, take her home, make sure she has everything she needs then return." He said walking back to the scantily clad women waiting to service him.

Callen caught a glimpse of her as a tall, bald, white man in a dark Armani suit pulled her to the kitchen and out through the service entrance. "Back door, Eric do you have eyes?"

"Working on it, Callen." He said. "Got it, ok, he's putting her in the back seat of a silver Mercedes California plate numbers are being sent to your phones. There aren't any traffic cams in the area. But we are tracking the GPS in the car. "

Katy hated this part of the night when she was escorted home and basically locked in the house. She needed to find a way to get out of this situation, when her editor asked her to get close to Vitaliy Kirillovksy, she never imagined it would require this. Igor threw her in the back seat and slammed the door catching her foot. Pain and heat shot through her foot as she heard the bones snap and pop. He got in the front seat and drove down the hill.

"You stupid asshole, you just broke my foot." She yelled throwing her broken high heel at him.

The car swerved and nearly ran off the road. "Stupid bitch, that's what you get." He yelled throwing it back at her.

"Vitaliy just bought me these shoes. Are you going to take me to the emergency room?" She screamed, pain travelling up her leg.

Igor just laughed and continued driving.

She looked behind them and saw a black Challenger a good distance away; in the darkness it was impossible to see the driver. The car followed them down the hill and onto the freeway and from there she lost sight of it. An excruciatingly painful hour later, Igor pulled up in front of her apartment and yanked her limping through the courtyard to the door.

"Unlock it." He ordered as she stumbled up the steps.

She fished her keys from her bag and braced herself on the door frame trying not to put pressure on her aching foot. Once the door was open, Igor kicked the cat out of the way and tossed her into the living room. Katy landed with a thud on the corner of the coffee table and blacked out. He walked up to her and backhanded her across the face then picked up her lifeless body and threw it on the couch. The cat hissed and swatted at him as he walked past. Igor pushed her off the arm of the couch, but she was still able to dig her claws into his hand, ripping the flesh.

"We're here, Igor's still with her." Callen said.

"As soon as Igor leaves, get her out of there." She said bluntly.

"Are you ever going to tell us why we're picking this girl up?" he asked.

"When you have her and she's safe I'll be more than happy to tell you, Mr. Callen." She said.

She could hear the cat howling, but couldn't move her head towards the sound. The pain clouded her head as she opened her eyes and tried to focus. Blinded by the overhead light, she put her hand over her face and tried to sit up. Her head felt heavy and she was overcome by a wave of nausea. All she remembered was Igor throwing her from the door. Where she'd landed, she wasn't sure.

"Alright, he's gone. Kensi, go to the door, see if you can get her to come with you." Callen said.

Kensi got out of her Cadillac and walked to the door, knocking three times. She could hear the cat scratching at the door on the other side. Through the sheers covering the glass door, she could see the woman on the couch.

"Katy, Katy Levin?" She said through the door.

Katy strained to get up and walked to the door, pulling the sheer back. Kensi could see the blood caked in her hair. "What do you want?" she asked.

Kensi held up her badge so she could see it. Marcy was squinting as she looked at it. "My name's Special Agent Kensi Blye, I'm with NCIS. Can you open the door?"

"No, go around to the basement access, I'll meet you there in a few minutes. He's got this door wired." She said and pulled the sheer back over the door.

"She told me to meet her around back by the basement access." Kensi said walking around the duplex. Callen and Sam joined her. "She's got blood caked in her hair and she's limping."

They heard slamming and banging then the door unlocked. Katy opened the door to find Kensi there with two other men. She ran backwards and collapsed in pain as her foot gave way.

"Stay away from me." She said as Kensi stepped into the basement. It was dark and musty.

"We're not taking you back to Kirillovsky; we're taking you to a safe house." Kensi said. "This is Special Agent Callen and Hanna, I know you're hurt, they can help carry you out.

"Where are we going?" she asked still not sure.

"Tell her you're bringing her to see me." Hetty said.

"Does the name Hetty Lange mean anything to you?" Callen asked and her face went pale.

"How do you know Hetty?" Katy asked panicking.

"We work for her." Sam said.

"Fine, the cat, get the cat please. They'll kill her when they find me gone." She said as Sam and Callen helped her to her feet.

"How badly are you hurt?" Sam asked.

"The son-of-a-bitch caught my foot in the car door, I think it's broken." She said gasping in pain as she tried to walk on it.

"What happened to your head?" Kensi asked picking at the dried blood.

"Igor threw me into the room, I don't know where I landed." She said feeling her head.

"You've got a bruise on your face." Callen said touching her cheek bone, Katy flinched.

"I'm pretty sure he hit me." She said unsure. "Igor loves to rough me up when he gets me home, it saves Vitaliy the time of doing it himself."

Kensi found the cat carrier in the basement and went up to find the cat. The long-haired beast was sitting right by the basement door and growled when Kensi tried to pick her up.

"Ok, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Do you want to show me where I can find some clothes for your Mom to change into once we have her foot checked?" She said to the cat, not expecting it to understand or respond. Astonishingly, the cat led her right into the bedroom. Kensi grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from a folded pile of clothes sitting in a basket in the corner of the room. "Should we try this again, do you want to get into the carrier so we can get you and your mom out of here?"

The cat meowed and walked over to the carrier in the hall. Kensi stood there flabbergasted while the cat walked in and sat down. She closed and locked the door and hefted the carrier out through the basement. Katy, Sam and Callen stood waiting for her. Sam closed the basement door and then lifted Katy into his arms, carrying her to Kensi's car. He sat her down and opened the door allowing her to slide in on her own.

Katy saw Deeks in the front seat and thought about getting right out the other side until the other man opened it and set the cat carrier next to her. In spite of them telling her they knew Hetty, she was still scared and very untrusting. Vitaliy had tried something like this before, and then punished her severely for going with the men who came to get her. Kensi got in and noticed Katy eyeing Deeks.

"This is my partner; Marty Deeks." She said before she drove away.

"So where are we taking her, Hetty?" she said into the com.

"The closest hospital to the mission, I'll stay and wait for you here." She said.

Kensi pulled onto the freeway headed towards the heart of downtown LA. She and Deeks took her to the ER while Sam and Callen went back to talk to Hetty. Kensi and Deeks were on the phone with Ops while Hetty explained who exactly Katy Levin was.

"Like you Mr. Callen, Ms. Levin grew up in foster care and suffered deplorable conditions and treatment. I attempted to take her under my wing and train her like I have so many others." Hetty said.

"Another one of your orphans?" Callen asked feeling his blood boil. She had said there were many others, but exactly how many.

"Yes, another one of my orphans, Instead of following the path I wanted for her, she joined the Marine Corps in 1995 and became an Armor. Katy was stationed in North Carolina for the majority of her enlistment. When she was discharged she attended University of North Carolina to obtain her Bachelors in Journalism. Over the last few years, she's worked her way from paper to paper back here to California. Six months ago, her editor asked her to get close to Vitaliy Kirillovsky to writing an exclusive piece about his organization. Needless to say, she's gotten in over her head and most likely would've been found dead soon had we not gotten her out tonight." She said and continued.

"She has intimate knowledge of how Kirillovsky runs his business and several of his arms deals. Katy has made herself a vital asset to him and he will stop at nothing to get her back. If she does happen to fall into his hands again, it surely won't end well for her. Ms. Blye, can she stay with you tonight until I can make other arrangements?" Hetty asked.

"Of course, it will be nice having someone in the house even if it is for a day." Kensi smiled.

"What have the doctors said about her condition?" Hetty asked.

"Her foot is definitely broken, they're going to put a soft cast on her and give her a walking boot. The doctor is looking at her head wound right now." Deeks said having just spoken to the nurse.

"Alright, take her home, let her rest. I'll speak to Katy in the morning, if you could bring her into work with you, Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked.

"Not a problem." Kensi replied.

Forty-five minutes later, Katy hobbled out of the exam area on crutches carrying a paper prescription for narcotic pain killers.

Kensi approached and walked next to her out to the car. "Hetty has asked that you come home with me tonight, and then I'll take you in to work with me in the morning so you can talk to her." 

"What about your partner?" Katy asked.

"We will drop him off at the office, don't worry, he's not coming home with us." She assured her.

Katy nodded as she got into the back seat putting the crutches on the floor. "Hey pretty girl, you doing okay in there?" she asked the cat, sticking her index finger in the carrier. The cat rubbed against her finger and purred.

Kensi pulled up outside the gate of the mission and let Deeks out. She saw the relief in Katy's face when they drove away without him. Hetty mentioned nothing about Katy's fear of men, but figured it stemmed from her time in foster care. If her experience was anything like Callen's her fear was founded. Kensi stopped her car at the curb outside her apartment and helped Katy out of the back before getting the cat. Katy followed her to the door and waited until Kensi had unlocked the door before entering.

Kensi's apartment was sparsely decorated; only a small two-person table and chairs sat in the dining room and a lone couch in the living room. Scattered on the coffee table was the remnants of several take-out meals. Kensi quickly smiled and laughed nervously as she cleared the mess.

"I'd tell you that the house normally doesn't look like this, but it would be a lie." Kensi laughed.

"Oh believe me; I know how it goes when you live alone. The only reason my house was so clean was because I was tired of not being able to find the remotes for the Cable and TV." Katy laughed.

"You can go ahead and sleep in the bedroom." Kensi said as she opened the French doors to her room, making sure it wasn't too much of a mess.

"No, I'm fine here on the couch, it's just one night. Not like I'm really going to be able to sleep through the pain." She said sitting on the couch. "Do you mind if I let the cat out of her carrier?"

"No, that's fine. What is she going to use for a litter box. I don't have any animals." Kensi said with a panicked look.

"She can go right out front, do her business and I'll pick-up the mess tomorrow morning." Katy smiled.

Kensi waved the idea away. "Please, with as many strays that are in the neighborhood, you'll spend the entire day picking up cat poop."

"Alright, I made the offer. Do you by chance have a can of tuna or something I can feed her?" Katy asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't keep much food in the house." She said going to the cabinet. There was a knock at the door.

Katy instinctively sat back, trying to disappear into the couch. She pulled the blanket over herself. The cat hopped off the arm of the couch and walked to the door before Kensi could get there. Kensi pulled the curtain back and saw Callen standing there holding a can of cat food.

"I thought you might need this." He said when Kensi opened the door. "Hey kitty, kitty I brought you some dinner."

The cat meowed and stepped back allowing him to come in. "I was just looking for a can of tuna." Kensi said.

"How's Katy doing?" Callen asked.

Kensi pointed to the mass of blankets with legs on the couch before she took the can of cat food. "Hey Katy, would she do better with a plate or bowl?"

The blankets spoke. "A plate would be fine, but only half the can, please."

Callen crossed the room and sat on the coffee table. "How are you feeling?"

Katy pulled the blankets from her mouth to her chest and watched him cautiously. "Fine I guess."

"Did you fill the prescription for the pain medication?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to take that stuff; it clouds my head too much." She said flatly.

"Hmm, sounds familiar doesn't it, Callen." Kensi said putting the plate on the floor for the cat. She meowed as she ate.

Katy smiled. "She's thanking you for the food."

"You're welcome kitty." Kensi said as she walked to the couch. "Do you want me to find a pair of shorts for you to put on since you can't really put your jeans on?"

"If you don't mind, that would be nice." She said watching Callen carefully as Kensi walked to her room.

Callen moved and Marcy flinched instinctively. "Whoa, slow down. I'm not going to hurt you." He told her.

She smiled timidly.

Kensi reappeared with a pair of boxer-style shorts and a tank top. "We look to be about the same size, here you go."

"Thank you." She said taking the clothes and a crutch and walked to the bathroom.

Once she was out of earshot Callen asked if Kensi had seen Katy flinch when he moved. "No, but you should've seen her face when she noticed Deeks in the car and the look of relief when we dropped him off at the mission before we came home." She said.

"I think there's a lot more to her story than Hetty's let on." Callen surmised.

"I think you're right, although, Hetty did say she grew up in foster care. You above anyone else should understand what she's been through." Kensi added.

"True, I can only imagine what she's been through." He said as the door opened.

Katy hobbled with the one crutch back to the couch and grabbed the blanket immediately after she sat down to cover herself. She sat silently listening to Callen and Kensi talk back and forth. If she was asked a question, she made she answered with the shortest answer possible. Callen could tell he made her uncomfortable and decided to leave so she could relax. He said goodnight to the women and left.

.

Katy knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep; the nightmares of the past always haunted her dreams. Especially with the events of late, Vitaliy had become a permanent fixture in her dreams. His vicious beatings and repeated rapes horrified her. It was easier to forget when she was a teenager; she had other things to take her mind off of it. Now she'd been clean and sober for almost twenty years. The combination of the pain in her foot and her head was almost too much to bear. Kensi appeared over the back of the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want something for the pain? I have Tylenol and Ibuprofen?" she said jingling the bottles.

Katy smiled, "One of each if you don't mind."

Kensi gave her and odd look. "I didn't know you could take them together."

"As long as you don't exceed the daily recommended dosage you're fine." She said sitting up.

Kensi went to the kitchen for a glass of water and returned handing it to her, along with the two pills. "I'll have to remember that the next time I have an ache or pain."

"It works," Katy said after swallowing the pills. "It's better than taking the narcotic crap."

"Alright, are you sure you won't take the bed, I feel bad having you sleep on the couch." Kensi asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She said.

"Ok, try to get some sleep; I'm getting up at six." Kensi said before disappearing.

Katy dozed off and on all night and heard Kensi's alarm going off at six. With her hair tousled, Kensi appeared in the living room. Katy laughed at her, Kensi glared back.

"Wow, someone needs some coffee." Katy said getting up to make a pot.

"I have none, we'll pick some up on the way in to the office." She said cotton-mouthed, dried drool on her chin. "I'm going to shower. Feel free to raid my closet to find something to wear."

"Are you sure, just let me know what you want me to wear." She said.

Kensi turned around in the doorway and smiled. "No, go pick something. Anything you want."

Katy hobbled into the bedroom and looked into the closet, there were clothes hanging on the double doors, obviously what Kensi wore most often. She found a pair of tan capris and a red v-neck t-shirt. When Kensi emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, Marcy sat on the couch waiting. Five minutes later, Kensi walked out wearing a pair of jeans and a green v-neck top. She had a pair of socks in one hand and her boots in the other. Kensi laughed as the cat chased the laces as she tied her boots.

"How old is she?" Kensi asked reaching to pet the cat.

"She's about sixteen or seventeen years old." Katy said smiling as the cat actually let Kensi pet her.

"Wow, she looks so young and playful." Kensi laughed as the cat played with a pen on the table. "What's her name?"

"I never really could come up with a good name for her, but I call her Callie." Katy said.

"Well, she's beautiful." Kensi said standing and smoothing her jeans. "You ready?"

"Yeah, what about Callie?" she asked looking at the cat.

"We'll come back to get her if Hetty finds a place for you. I kind of hope she doesn't, I think you'd make a pretty fun roommate."

Ana smiled and stood grabbing her crutches. "Alright, but we have to get a coffee pot if I'm going to stay with you. I'm about as ready as I can be. I haven't seen Hetty in years, is she still scary as hell?"

Kensi turned and smiled at her. Katy took that as a yes. "We'll be back in a while, Callie. Be a good girl while Mom and I are away."

They walked out to the car and headed to the nearest drive-thru coffee shop. Kensi ordered two large coffees and looked to Katy to ask what she took in her coffee. Without thinking, Katy told her cream and sugar. The coffee was piping hot and fresh. Katy closed her eyes and savored the robust flavor before swallowing. It was a brief ride to the mission-style building. Kensi parked in her usual spot as Deeks was pulling in.

Kensi waited and greeted him, "Good morning, how was your night?"

"Not bad, how was your night? How are you feeling Katy?" he asked.

Kensi and Katy looked at each other, Kensi waved her on. "Not too bad, thank you." Katy said.

Deeks nodded and smiled then looked like Kensi. She shrugged. "Did you sleep much last night?"

"I never sleep very long, but I think I got a couple hours." She smiled following Kensi to the entrance.

Deeks could see she was uncomfortable. Instead of trying to talk to her more, he just followed them into the office. Katy followed Kensi to her desk and sat on the couch a few feet away. Callen and Sam walked over with coffee from the kitchenette. It was in the light of day that she recognized him from the party. She smiled to herself as she realized he was looking at her, not through her.

Callen felt her eyes on him and turned to look at her, she immediately looked away. He watched her take a few nervous sips of her coffee, avoiding eye contact with everyone but Kensi. Callen again wondered what happened to her to make her this way. He recalled a conversation with Arkady when they were prepping for last night's Op. Arkady called Kirillovsky a cruel bastard. Said he loved his women bruised and bleeding. The more brains the woman had in her head the more Kirillovshky tried to beat her into submission. Obviously, she had been one of his punching bags. Callen noticed faint bruising around her wrists and neck. His eye trailed down to the base of the v-neck shirt and could see scars, burn marks as she bent over to adjust the boot on her right foot.

Katy looked up and met his eyes, then quickly brought her hand to her chest covering her exposed skin. She saw Hetty walking towards them and held her breath. Panicking, she looked around, hoping to find a door she could run to, away from the wrath of the woman who she'd once upon a time considered a friend.

"Katy, it's been too long. How are you, my dear?" Hetty said stopping at the wrought iron scroll that outlined the office.

Katy let out the breath and offered a faint smile. "In spite of my current condition, I'm doing well."

"Very good. You've met the team?" she asked with an arm extended.

"Yes, we met last night. By the way, Special Agent Callen, thank you for bring the can of cat food over to Kensi's last night." She smiled and looked away.

Callen smiled at her and then looked at Hetty. "You're welcome."

"Katy, would you like to tell me about what you know alone or do you want to tell the entire team?" Hetty asked.

Katy looked around at the faces staring at her with anticipation. "Um, I guess I can tell everyone."

"We can do it here or we can go up to Ops, you decide." Hetty gave her the option.

Katy stood and grabbed her crutches. "I'll follow you guys."

She followed behind Kensi up the stairs gingerly taking each step one at a time, using the crutches as leverage. Katy felt bad for taking so long to go up the stairs, when she turned around, Callen only smiled at her. Immediately, she turned around and didn't look around again until they were in Ops. She stood with her back against the wall behind the table. Callen rolled an extra chair over for her to sit in. Katy just looked at it and up at him, only taking a seat after he backed away. She didn't see Nell and Eric until they spoke to the rest of the team. Katy was nervous and wished she hadn't agreed to do this with everyone present.

Hetty turned to her and started asking questions about Kirillovsky's associates. Katy thought back about names she'd heard mentioned over the last few months. She told them about the man Arkady, with whom Vitaliy had played poker with once or twice in the last six months. Callen found it interesting that Arkady never mentioned Kirillovsky was a poker buddy. Katy also mentioned several other named, two of which piqued their interest Anatoli Kirkin and Isakk Sidorov. Katy mentioned that she had been present for several of the meeting between Vitaliy and Siderov where they were trying to negotiate the price of some stolen weapons.

Callen smirked and looked to Sam. Finally, Katy remembered where she's seen Agent Hanna before. "Wait, you're David Foreman, aren't you?" she asked rolling herself into the corner.

Hetty looked at Sam and back at Katy, "How do you know that name?"

"Vitaliy and I were at Isakk's hotel when you and that woman; Quinn; came over and he hired her to kill Anatoli Kirkin." She said looking awkwardly at everyone as they stared at her.

"The only ones who were in the room were Greshsev, Anna Falasaad and several of Sidorov's bodyguards. Where were you?" Sam asked.

"We were in one of the other rooms waiting for him." She said "If you're a federal agent, who's Quinn; is she a real hit-man for hire?"

"Quinn is a CIA agent that Sam worked with a number of years ago on a case involving Sidorov. She was brought out of retirement; so-to-speak; for the case." Hetty explained, seeing the confusion in Katy's face.

She shook her head in awe; her foot was throbbing, making it hard to concentrate on anything. "I'm sorry, my foot is really hurting."

"Didn't you fill the prescription for the pain medication last night?" Hetty asked Kensi.

"Katy didn't want too; she took over the counter pain pills last night." Kensi explained.

"Why didn't you let Kensi fill it for you, Katy?" Hetty asked pointedly.

"They're too addicting, Hetty. You know about my past, I've been clean and sober now for damn near twenty years. If I have to suffer through some pain to keep it that way, I will." She told her boldly.

Everyone stopped and stared at Katy, "While twenty years is quite an accomplishment, I cannot have your in pain. Ms. Blye, would you please go fill the prescription, you know where to go."

Katy shook her head, "I'm not going to take them, Hetty."

Hetty looked at Callen, "You two are more alike than you know." She said and stormed out of Ops.

Sam and Callen looked at her, she was so very uncomfortable. If there hadn't been another woman in the room, she would've bolted for the door. Nell turned around and smiled at her and she relaxed a bit.

"Do you have any copies of your notes for the story?" Sam asked.

Katy smiled widely. "I have copies of documents, ledgers, minutes from meetings, recorded phone conversations. I wired the hell out of that place. Every time Vitaliy sends or receives an email, I get a copy of it and he doesn't even know the difference."

Callen and Sam smiled. "Where is everything?" Callen asked.

"I've got copies of everything on my hard drive, my lap top, I gave a copy to my editor, there's a copy in several different safe deposit boxes, and there's even a copy embedded in the cat's microchip." She told them.

Nell and Eric were impressed. "How did you manage forwarding the emails and putting the information on the cat's microchip?" Eric asked.

"I have some pretty tech savvy friends, best hackers in the world." She smiled.

"I doubt that." Eric said under his breath, looking around the room.

Callen and Sam smiled, hearing exactly what Eric had said.

"Is your hard drive and lap top at your apartment?" Callen asked.

"Yes, lap top should be in the dining room and the external hard drive should be in a fire-safe lock box in the basement, hidden." She said.

"Sam and I are going to go over to your apartment to see if we can find them, is there anything you'd like us to bring back for you?" Callen asked.

"Just some clothes, I feel bad wearing Kensi's." she said. "The lock box is under the stairs, behind a pile of bricks."

The men smiled and walked out.

By the time, they got to Katy's apartment; the fire department was just cleaning up. Apparently Kirillovsky had sent someone to check on her and torched the place when they found her gone. They showed their credentials to the police officer and walked into the charred mess. There was nothing left, Sam walked to what was the dining room table and lifted up the melted mess of plastic.

"Do you think Eric and Nell could get anything off of it?" Sam asked.

Callen shook his head. "Doubtful. Let's go see if the lock box is still in the basement."

They walked around the back of the building and found the basement doors closed. When they opened them, they found three inches of black sooty water. Sam contemplated playing rock, paper, scissors to see who was going in. Callen stepped in and sloshed his way over to the stairs, sure enough, the box was there.

"Oh my God!" he said as he hefted to box, "What the hell does she have in this thing?"

Sam took it from him and walked back to the Challenger, putting it in the trunk. It was almost eleven thirty, so they called the office to let Katy know there was nothing left of her belongings and to see what everyone wanted for lunch. No one had any preferences, so they picked Sam's favorite Curry Shrimp. They returned to the office, lockbox and food in hand. Callen offered Katy a foam container, she looked at it and then up at him. He smiled. Katy took it and smelled it when she opened it. It looked safe enough. The nodded her thanks and ate quietly.

After lunch, Katy punched the combination into the lockboxes key pad and it popped open. She grabbed the hard drive and quickly closed it again before anyone saw the rest of the contents. Eric took the hard drive and ran back up the stairs. Katy sat back, groggy, eyelids heavy. Hetty walked over and held out her hand. Katy shook her head.

"I told you I wasn't going to take them." She insisted.

"Katy it's just one, it's not going to throw you into a relapse. Just so the pain is bearable." Hetty said.

Reluctantly, Katy took the pill and swallowed it down with some soda. "You'd better keep those pills locked up, Hetty."

Hetty smiled, "Oh they will be. Get some rest, lay back. We will wake you if we have any questions about what's on your hard drive."

Katy did as she was told and laid back, resting her throbbing foot on the armrest.

"I'm sure I can find you a couple other pillows if you want to elevate that a little more." Callen asked.

Katy shook her head, refusing to look at him and fell asleep. He just watched her sleep for a while, noticing the deep furrows in her brow as she slept and wondered what she was dreaming about. Eric called his attention; he gave her one last look and headed upstairs. Nell and Eric had all of the information Katy had collected on the screen. He was shocked at how thorough she was. Everything from background checks to payrolls and bank records. She even managed to obtain a copy of Kirillovsky's medical record. There was a very large file of photographs and a short but informative biography on each and every person.

"How long was she with him, six months?" Callen asked astonished. "This must have taken years to compile, not months. No one's that good"

"She could've gotten some of the information from someone inside one of the federal agencies." Nells said.

"Yeah, but who would be willing to help her with it?" Eric asked.

It hit Callen; this was why Hetty wanted to get Katy out so badly. "I think I know exactly who's been helping her."

They watched Callen quickly turn and walk out of Ops, leaving them to stare at one another. Nell knew exactly who he was talking about. She turned to her computer and started running a background check on Katya Levin. Halfway through her search, the screen went blank and she was locked out of the system. She and Eric stood back stunned.

"What the heck?" Nell said. "I think we may have dug a little too deep. Why would she still have security clearance if she's not in the Marine Corps anymore?"

"Not to mention, I don't think Armors rate clearance. There's definitely more than meets the eye. Hetty did say she was one of her 'orphans'." Eric said.

"What exactly do you think the two of you are doing?" Hetty said barging into Ops. "If I'd wanted you to run a more thorough background on Miss Levin, I would've asked you to."

"I…I…we…um…" Eric stammered.

"How far did you get?" She demanded.

"Just that she has a security clearance." Nell said.

"No more, do you understand me?" she demanded more than asked.

"Yes, Hetty." They agreed.

When Hetty stormed out, they glanced at each other again before reviewing more of the information on Katy's hard drive. She stomped down the stairs and sat hard into her chair. Hetty was beyond frustrated, she'd gone to great lengths to keeps Katy protected, only to have Nell and Eric dig deeper. She knew she was going to have to reveal the truth about Katy sooner or later, but preferred later. Hetty stood to make herself some tea when Callen walked over to her desk.

"Now is not the best time, Mr. Callen." She said focusing on her tea.

"How did she get so much information? She's got to be working with someone at one of the agencies. Who is she really?" He asked.

"Mr. Callen, I said not right now." She insisted.

"Then when, when are you going to tell us exactly who we're dealing with?" He asked.

Hetty turned around sharply and said. "When I know she's safe and out of harm's way."

"How much safer can she get? She's here with us, under our protection." He said curtly, raising his voice.

"When Vitaliy Kirillovsky is rotting in jail and there is no price on her head. Then and only then will I tell you who she really is. Until then, protect her as if she was a member of this team. She one day very well may be a member of this team." She told him and went back to her tea.

"Is she NCIS?" he asked fishing for just a little more information.

"Mr. Callen, you will find out soon enough." She said

Callen saw Nell on the stairs and followed her back up to ops. "What the hell is going on?"

"We made the mistake of running a background check and came across a security clearance. Not to mention several letters of accommodation both Director Vance, but there's no record of her being employed with the agency, or any other for that matter. I tried looking up the case numbers listed on the letters and they've been sealed." Nell whispered.

"I don't know what's going on, but we'll find out soon enough. Do a little more digging, but don't be obvious about it. Let me know what you find." He told them.

"We will." Nell said as he walked out.

Katy walked to Hetty's desk, "Where am I staying tonight?"

Hetty looked up from her tea and smiled, "Now that's the Katy I know. Where would you like to go? I'm sure Kensi wouldn't mind hosting you another night or you could come home with me?"

"I think I'll take Kensi, no offense." She smiled.

"None taken," she said reaching into her desk, pulling out an envelope. "Why don't the two of you go shopping, get yourself some clothes."

Katy opened the envelope and found at least five hundred dollars cash. "I don't need this, I have money."

"You're not to use any of your accounts, you know that." Hetty lectured.

"Don't worry, you taught me well, I always keep a few thousand dollars handy." She smiled.

Hetty looked over at the lockbox, "Very good, do you still have it?"

"Of course, and several spare magazines." She smiled like a little school girl.

"You were always one of the brightest; why you chose Journalism escapes me, but I've read several of your articles and you're very talented. Do you think you could stand long enough tomorrow to get some time in on the range or would you like to wait a while?" Hetty asked.

"I'm sure I could stand for a while. It's been a few months since I was on a range last." She said.

Callen walked up behind her and began speaking, "Awake already, how are you feeling, Katy?"

She nearly fell over, once she caught he balance again, she planted her back to one of the pillars and gave him a horrified look. Hetty noticed the fear in her eyes, a fear she hadn't seen in years. Something serious happened since the last time she saw Katy.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Callen said reaching his hand out to her.

Katy put her arms around herself. "Just stay away from me."

Callen looked at Hetty, "I'll talk with you later, Hetty."

"Katy, I haven't seen you like this in years. The last time we spoke you were fine." She said hoping Katy would sit and talk with her.

"That was also a year ago, Hetty. A lot's happened since then." Katy said with tears in her eyes.

"Would you like to share?" Hetty asked.

Katy looked around and saw Callen and Kensi at their desks. "Vitaliy wasn't the most gently man. His abuse brought back a lot of represses memories from my childhood. Things that I thought I'd buried so deep."

"Oh lord, Katy do you want to talk to Mr. Getz, out Operational psychologist?" Hetty asked.

"Not right now, let me work through some things on my own, then I'll talk to him." She smiled.

"You might find a good friend in Special Agent Callen; he too was raised in foster care. Maybe the two of you could help each other through some of your respective issues." Hetty suggested.

"Maybe, but not right now." She said, handing the money back to Hetty.

"No, keep it. Go get yourself some clothes. Be ready for the range tomorrow." Hetty smiled and walked over to the bullpen with her.

"Alright, we've had a productive day, it's three, go enjoy what's left of the afternoon." She said to the team. "Ms. Blye, would you mind taking Katy shopping for some clothes?"

Kensi smiled widely, "Shopping? Sure."

Katy watched Callen, remembering what Hetty had told her. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did when you walked up behind me."

"It's alright; I understand you've been through a lot. From what I hear, Vitaliy is a very cruel and abusive man." He smiled warmly.

Tears filled her eyes again, "He truly is. Who did you hear that from?"

"One of Vitaliy's poker buddies has been a longtime friend and informant of mine; Arkady Kolchek." He told her.

Katy smiled and shook her head. "Really, Arkady an informant?"

"Hey, before you two take off for your retail therapy do you want to go grab a drink?" Deeks asked.

Katy looked at Kensi, "Up to you. I'd be the designated driver, but I really can't drive."

"No, it's not fair to Katy, I think we'll pass. Besides, I've got WODS tonight. Are you going to be ok alone for a while tonight?" Kensi asked.

Katy walked over to the lockbox and put in the code; she pulled a 9mil and three magazines out and showed them to everyone. "Yes, I think I'll be fine."

With wide eyes, Kensi said "Well, Okay then, yep, I think you'll be good."

On the way back to Kensi's they stopped off at one of the strip malls that had several clothing stores. Katy picked out several items; jeans, t-shirts, a pant suit, blouses, shoes, and under garments. When they arrived home, they walked into toilet paper shredded and strewn all over the house. Katy scolded the cat and promised Kensi it would be cleaned up by the time she got back from the gym. Kensi wasn't worried about it and honestly thought it was funny. Callie sat proudly on the back of the couch as Katy started picking up the mess.

"You think you so smart, don't you? Kensi actually likes you. Do you want to find yourself on the outside looking in?" she asked the cat.

She meowed, hopped off the back of the couch and walked to the door. Katy opened it and let her out, leaving it open so she could come and go as she pleased. Once she was finished picking up the toilet paper, she couldn't resist cleaning the rest of the house. Katy figured it was the least she could do since Kensi was letting her stay there. The majority of the small apartment was done, except the kitchen. She was washing the dishes when Callie jumped up on the counter and howled.

"You'd better get off the counter before Kensi gets home and finds you there." She laughed.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Kensi's place so clean." Callen said as he stepped through the open door.

"Callie decided she was going to TP the house while we were gone today. After I picked it all up, I couldn't stop myself. I hope Kensi doesn't get upset." She said looking worried.

"Kensi get upset over the fact that you cleaned her house? Not likely." He laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked thankful there was a counter between them.

"Kensi mentioned that she was going to the gym tonight, so I figured I'd some over and keep you company." He said feeling awkward and second-guessing his decision.

"I would've been fine; she should be back any time." She said drying the dishes and putting them in the cupboard."

"Do you want some help with that?" he asked walking around into the kitchen.

Immediately, Katy turned to face him, "No, I'm fine."

He backed out of the kitchen. "Can I ask why you don't like anyone walking up behind you; is that something from your childhood or from Vitaliy?"

Katy smiled weakly, "Both."

"I'll try to remember not to walk up on you like that again." He told her.

"I'd appreciate that," she said turning back to the dishes.

They talked a little more as he watched her put the dishes away. She and Kensi had a similar body build; both were tall and slender, though Katy had more definition and muscle tone, whatever she did to keep herself in shape, worked for her. Callen let his eyes trail down her back to her ass, and smiled. Kensi definitely didn't have an ass like that, tight, rounded, perfect.

"Do you remember much about your parents?" he asked trying to get his mind on other things.

"No, I have no memories. My mother apparently died during or after giving birth to me and my father killed himself." She said so matter-of-factly.

Callen was taken aback by the wait she said it. "Wow, I have vague memories of my mother. I can't imagine not having any."

"It's probably better that way, that way I can't hold anything that's happened to me against them." She said straight-faced.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"Let's see, I was molested at four, raped by the time I was ten, beaten repeatedly. Twenty foster homes in fourteen years." She said.

"Fourteen years?" he asked

"I was taken from my country and brought here; by Hetty I assume; when I was two. I had myself emancipated when I was sixteen. Graduated from high school a year early and joined the Marines. She told him.

"Where were you born?" he asked.

"Kotelniki, Russia." She said. "That's outside of Moscow."

"I know where it is." He told her.

She smiled, "Everyone I've ever told just looks strangely at me. You really know where it is?"

"I do, I haven't been in the village itself, but I do know where it is." He smiled.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

Kensi returned and was surprised to see Callen there; but was even more surprised to walk into a clean apartment. Any of the loose papers or mail that had been tossed about, were neatly stacked on the counter. Her DVD's has been alphabetized. There were no dishes piled anywhere. Callen offered to take Katy to the store to buy more cat food. She thought about the offer for a few minutes. Still hesitant to trust him, Hetty knew him and trusted him.

"I guess a quick trip to the store is ok." She said, "Kensi, do you want me to pick anything up, maybe something for dinner tomorrow night?"

"You can cook?" Kensi asked as she popped her head out of the bathroom.

"Ah, I can." She laughed.

"Sure, whatever you want." Kensi said before the shower came on.

Katy took her purse and one crutch and followed Callen out to the car. He opened the door for her and waiting until she had the crutched tucked in before he closed it. Then walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Anywhere in particular you want to shop?" he asked starting the car.

"No, where ever you want to go." She said scooting as far over to the door as she could.

He saw her moved out of the corner of his eye. "Look Katy, I'll never do anything to hurt you. You can trust me."

"It's going to take time. I've never been a very trusting person, well I was once and it blew up in my face." She kind of laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I met a guy before I graduated high school; he promised me the moon and told me he loved me. He joined the Corps, so I did too. He completely changed and became everything I hated, just like a lot of my foster fathers. Bet me, raped me, passed me around to his friends." She said shaking her head.

Callen looked at her, shocked. "God, I'm sorry. Not all men are like that."

"Every man I've ever met has treated me like I was some sort of possession; including Vitaliy. I'm sure somewhere there's a good guy out there, but who'd want me? I've really got nothing to offer anyone." She said looking out the window.

That was the end of the conversation until they got to the store. Katy put the crutch in the cart and used the cart to walk with. They walked the aisles in silence until she stopped to reach for something. Callen would get it for her so she didn't have to walk more than she had to. After a couple aisles, Callen left and came back with a motorized buggy. She smiled and evil grin and headed off down the aisle weaving. Callen laughed and shook his head.

He followed with the cart and caught various items as she tossed them over her shoulder. She was happy and carefree; Callen liked seeing her like this. At one point she bent forward and rested her head on the handlebars.

"Are you okay?" he asked walking up behind her. He put his hand on her back and she shot up with a panicked look on her face. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him harshly, and then softened when she realized he was genuinely concerned. "It's alright. Like I said, it's going to take a while. My back hurts from the crutches and the boot. I couldn't find a pair of shoes that were the same height as the boot, so my body's out of alignment."

"Okay." He said backing away. Callen was surprised at how fast the walls fell down and then came right back up again.

She was silent the rest of the trip. Only spoke to him again when they were checking out and she thanked him for his help. He loaded the groceries into the trunk and brought them into Kensi's apartment for her. He offered to help put them away and she reluctantly agreed. When they were finished, it was only nine. Kensi saw that Katy was a little more comfortable with Callen and asked him if he wanted to hang out for a while. He didn't say a word until he looked at Katy, she smiled faintly and nodded.

Kensi ordered pizza and offered the two a beer, one of the only things she made sure she had at the house.

"I really shouldn't." Katy said wanting one so badly she could taste it. Alcohol had never been a problem for her and knew she could handle one or two without a problem.

"You took your pain pill almost nine hours ago. You should be able to have one and wait a couple hours to take your next pill." Callen suggested.

"I won't take one tonight. The pain actually isn't too bad. It's just my back." She told him.

"Then it's settled." Kensi said handing her a beer.

Katy smiled and accepted it. They sat around talking about whatever happened to come to mind. Callen wanted to keep the conversation light so she didn't put the wall back up again. The cat was sitting on the coffee table observing the trio. When the pizza was delivered, Katy shooed her off the table so they could put the pizza on it. She also fed her so she'd be pre-occupied and full.

The longer Callen was there, the more relaxed she was. Kensi remembered that she was supposed to spend the weekend at her Mom's house and offered for Katy to join them. Katy declined and said she'd be fine alone at the house. Callen said he'd come back over to check on her periodically through the weekend. While Katy dreaded being alone with him, she was truly looking forward to it.


	2. Possession 2

No one was in the bullpen when Callen got into work, so he went searching and found both Kensi and Katy in the range. He watched from the door and noticed Katy wasn't wearing the boot. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He was surprised by how good of a shot she was, but considering Hetty trained her and time as a Marine he really wasn't. When they had set their weapons down, taken off their protective glasses and removed their hearing protection, he walked in. Callen watched the targets as the system automatically brought them forward. Neither noticed he was there until Katy turned to look at Kensi.

"Good morning." She smiled at him, and then turned to Kensi. "Ha, you owe me lunch."

Callen was pleased to see Katy not shy or reserved, however thought it could be because her weapon was inches away. He looked from Katy's target to Kensi's. "Yeah, I'd say she beat you."

"Oh well, lunch it is." Kensi smiled and high-fived Katy.

The women walked into the armory and started disassembling their weapons to clean them. Callen loaded a couple of magazines and went in the range. Katy was distracted, watching Callen more than she cleaned the barrel of her pistol. Kensi noticed and smiled faintly. Once his magazines were spent, he too cleaned his weapon. They chatted until Sam and Deeks came in and took their turn on the range. Katy inspected all of the pieces of her pistol before putting it back together. Callen asked to see it and she handed it over to him. It was so clean, he laughed as he asked her if she wanted to clean his too. She rolled her eyes, smiled and told him no.

She waited for Kensi to finish before going back out to the bullpen. A few minutes later, Callen followed and forty-five minutes after that Sam and Deeks joined them. Nell had asked Katy up to Ops to go over some of the information on her hard drive. Katy remembered the email account where she was having all of Vitaliy's emails sent and asked Nell if she could use the tablet to pull them up. Nell was more than happy to hand it over. When the address appeared on the screen, she recognized it immediately; it was one that she had set up for Hetty a year ago. The password had obviously been changed since Nell was no longer able to access it. Hetty joined them in Ops and looked at Nell, briefly smiling.

One by one, Katy opened the emails and copied them to the tablet for Nell and Eric to look over and add to everything else. She was fine until she got to the last email. It was sent out that morning to multiple recipients and explained that one of his assistants had gone missing. It was unknown how much information she had about the business and the various dealing they all had with him. He announced that there was a hefty price on her head for anyone who could find her and return her to Vitaliy. She knew exactly what he would do to her if he ever found her.

Katy stood there shaking her head. She really hadn't expected any different from Vitaliy. Everyone stared at her waiting for a response, but she shrugged it off. She gave Nell the login information for the account and told her to check it as frequently as she needed or wanted. Hetty looked concerned.

"I'm fine Hetty." She told her as she walked past her to head back downstairs.

The others noticed her agitation when she walked back into the bullpen. Kensi was the first to ask her if she was okay. Katy just sighed and shook her head while she got a cup of coffee. Only after she chugged half of the piping hot liquid did she speak.

"Vitaliy's put a price on my head. He didn't say how much, but he sent out a mass email to everyone he's done business with over the last six months." She told them matter-of-factly.

"Oh my God, are you worried?" Kensi asked. "I mean we're here to protect you."

"I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about one of you getting hurt because of me. I think I might disappear for a while. I've got a few places I can go." She said.

"I would rather you didn't stay by yourself this weekend. While Kensi's at her mother's I want you with one of the other agents." Hetty ordered.

"I will be fine, Hetty. Callen said he'd check on me a few times over the weekend." She told her.

Hetty looked to Callen, he nodded. "If anything happens, it's your head." She told him.

"She'll be fine, I promise." Callen said. "Or you could just stay with me"

"No, I'll stay at Kensi's." She said adamantly.

After going over more of the information collected with Nell, Katy was more than ready to go home when Hetty released them. She watched as everyone packed up their stuff and chatted about their plans for the night. Katy watched Callen, he seemed a little dejected that she wasn't staying with him. He seemed genuine and she had done her own research on him. In other words, she went through Hetty's files when no one was looking, well that was until Hetty caught her. Since she had a photographic memory and could speed read, it made scanning the pages easy. She saw him differently and considered giving him a chance. But the moment he said something or did something it was done.

Kensi and Deeks headed out of the bullpen. "Hey Kensi I'll be right there." She called after them.

Sam and Callen were talking before Sam noticed she was there. "You okay Katy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to Callen about this weekend." She said seeing Callen's mood lighten immediately when she said it.

"Ah, alright, I meant what I said about you guys coming down to my place this weekend. Michelle's looking forward to meeting you, wants to talk to you about some stuff." He told her.

"We'll see." She said as he walked away.

"Are you doing okay?" Callen asked her as he swung the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Katy smiled. "Yeah, I'm hanging in there. I'm sorry about not wanting to stay at your place this weekend. I'd be more comfortable at Kensi's." She told him.

Callen laughed. "Ok, I will stay with you at Kensi's. Do you watch any sports?"

"I don't know about that either. I'm a big football fan, love college basketball as long as Duke, UNC or CAL is playing. Not big on NBA. I can handle a hockey game as long as there are some good fights. Baseball is only fun unless you're actually at the game and can people watch. I've never really seen a soccer game. Oh and I'll watch a NASCAR race as long as you don't mind me falling asleep in the middle of it." She laughed.

He was nodding his head as they walked out of the mission. Hetty was standing outside of Ops watching the exchange. She smiled knowing they'd work well together if the need arose. Katy only needed to brush up on a few of her skills, but knew the team would help her along.

"You won't even know I'm there." He asked.

"I doubt that." She smiled shyly.

"Does Hetty know you broke into her files?" He asked.

"Yeah, she caught me. How'd you know?" she asked.

"I saw you. You were pretty slick about it, had I know it was my file you were reading I would've joined you." He laughed.

"You don't know what's in your own personnel file? Well, if you're a good boy, I might tell you some time." She smiled, walking backwards, then turned and walked to Kensi and Deeks.

Callen watched her walk away. Did she really just flirt with him or was it his imagination? He looked back in the mission window and saw Hetty watching them. Hetty was up to something, he just didn't know what. Hetty walked down the stairs and sat at her desk. She could hear Nell and Eric talking amongst themselves as they walked out of Ops. Nell say her and told Eric to meet her outside.

"Hetty, the email address that Katy was using?" Nell started.

"Yes, you made it for me a year ago." Hetty said.

"When are you going to tell us more about her?" She asked hesitantly.

Hetty sighed. "Katy has been in the employ of NCIS for over two years now. She was asked to not only investigate Vitaliy Kirillovsky, but also her editor John McCormick. Intel has told us that they are possibly working together on some of the arms deals. McCormick will publish a code for Kirillovsky, giving a specific location and time of a meeting. Granger wanted to keep her out of the office as much as possible. Please don't tell the others just yet. I want to see how this all plays out."

Nell smiled, "Wow, and the putting the information of the cat's microchip, Eric did that, didn't he?"

"Yes, unbeknownst to him." Hetty smiled and nodded. "Have a good evening Ms. Jones."

"Goodnight Hetty." Nell said, waved and walked out the door.

Kensi and Katy stopped at one of the local electronics stores so she could pick up a new IPod. She always slept better when she listened to music. It drowned out the noise in her head and kept the nightmares at bay. Once she'd made her selection, Katy started looking at cameras, being that she lost everything in the fire; she would eventually have to start replacing it. When the police report came back from the fire at her apartment, she could file a claim with her insurance company and get reimbursed for some of her belongings, but not all.

A new camera was a must, though. When she wasn't stuck under Vitaliy's thumb, she was out taking pictures. Fortunately, all of her negatives and memory cards were in the lockbox, so if she wanted to make copies of the photos that adorned her walls, she could. She found a model that was one step up from her old camera and also two hundred dollars more. If she decided to stay on with Hetty permanently, she'd need it and it would pay for itself quickly.

"Wow, that's a nice camera." Kensi said as she walked up to her.

"It is, isn't it? It's a step above what I had before." She said smiling.

"You had something like that for yourself? Damn, Hetty makes us check ours out. I think that's even better than the one she issues us." Kensi added.

"I'll show you some of my photos when we get home. I really want to get it, but it will deplete my cash on-hand." Katy contemplated.

"You had renters insurance, didn't you?" Kensi asked looking at the price of the camera. "Holy crap fifteen hundred dollars, that's an expensive camera."

"Yeah, I know. I think I've still got about five thousand right now." She said.

"Why do you have that much cash on your person?" Kensi whispered.

Katy smiled and thought about how to lie to her. "It's for work." There, she thought, no lie.

"Then get it." Kensi suggested.

"I'll come back later; maybe Callen can bring me out this weekend to get it." Katy said.

Friday morning started with the usual come in, put their stuff down, chat for a while. Nell walked down into the bullpen and smiled at Katy and she knew in that instant that Nell knew. Immediately, she was headed to Hetty's desk.

"Why is Nell looking at me like she knows some deep, dark secret about me?" she asked.

"Sit down, Nell recognized the email address. When she asked about it, I told her."Hetty said

"I thought we weren't going to make that public quite yet?" She said, leaning in.

"You're in the office now. The only thing you don't have is your own desk. Besides, as soon as Granger comes in the office the cat will be out of the bag." She said.

"Damn it. I wasn't ready to come clean on it. When are you going to tell the others?" she asked.

"I'll leave that to you." Hetty said.

"Am I being permanently assigned to this office?" Katy asked, hopeful.

"I believe that's what Director Vance had in mind." Hetty told her pulling a file from her desk. "These are your formal papers."

Katy looked them over. "Am I being assigned to Callen's team of will I continue to work on my own?"

"We'll cross that bridge once we get there. You need to be cleared for field work before we can place you with a team. I suggest telling them soon." Hetty said.

Katy nodded, got up and walked away. She walked over to the lockbox and put in her code. Callen watched as she went through its contents. Katy debated on just telling them all now or waiting for a better time. Quickly, she counted the cash. She still had close to twenty thousand dollars, more than enough to get the camera and then some. Katy could feel Callen watching her and quickly closed the lockbox and smiled at him.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine why?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No reason, just making sure."

Callen thought back to a previous conversation he'd had with Hetty. She'd told him to protect her like she was one of the team. That one day she may become a team member. He smirked and went to talk to Hetty. She saw him coming and knew the look on his face all too well.

"She already works for NCIS, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Mr. Callen, it's not my place to confirm or deny that. You need to speak to Ms. Levin on that matter?" Hetty asked

"I saw the way Nell looked at her this morning. Nell knows everything around here. I should just go ask her." He said.

"When Katy's ready to tell the team, she will. Don't pressure her. What are you planning for the two of you this weekend?" she asked.

"Sam has asked us down to his house on Saturday. Michelle would like to formally introduce herself to her as Michelle, not Quinn." He told her leaning against one of the pillars.

Hetty nodded. "I know Katy enjoys staying with Kensi, but it's only a one-bedroom apartment and pets aren't allowed. The last thing we need is two homeless agents. Do you think you could possibly talk to Katy about finding an apartment of her own?"

Callen caught her slip and smiled. "I'll talk to her about it this weekend."

"Alright, thank you." Hetty said as he walked away.

He was right, she is an agent, but for how long. Callen thought about talking to Nell, but decided to wait for Katy to tell him. Katy was sitting at his desk talking to Kensi when he walked back over to the bullpen. She started to get up, but he stopped her and sat on the desk listening. They were talking about a camera Katy apparently wanted to purchase. Then Kensi mentioned some pictures Katy had shown her the previous night.

"I loved the sunset picture; can you make me a copy of that one?" Kensi asked. "Oh and the one in the mountains looking out over the valley, I like that one too."

Katy went to the lockbox and pulled a metal wallet-looking case out and asked Kensi if she could use her laptop. She pushed the laptop towards her; Katy inserted one of the memory cards into the side and opened the file. Callen was floored.

"You took these?" he asked.

Katy smiled, "Yeah I did. This is what I do when I'm not working. I'm dying for a road trip up the coast. What about next weekend, Kensi do you want to?"

"How far up the coast are we going to go?" she asked.

"I don't know, we can just point the car and drive. I know it takes about eight hours to drive to San Francisco." She said.

"We'll see where we are in the case, but yeah, I'd love too." Kensi said.

Callen pulled the laptop towards him and started going through the pictures. They were beautiful, landscapes and pictures of animals. "We'll go get this camera tonight." He told her.

Katy smiled widely, "Really, you don't mind?"

"No not at all, as long as you show me the rest of your pictures. These are really good. I might want to have a few copies of some myself." He smiled down at her.

Katy smiled again, "Thank you."

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly; there was more discussion about new emails, responses to Vitaliy's mass email, new information about meetings with prospective buyers and several attempts by David McCormick to get in contact with Katy. She was beginning to think she was going to have to fake her death to get everyone off her back. Katy decided it was time to gradually change her appearance and asked Callen if he minded stopping by a drug store before going to his house.

With the hard drive out of the lockbox, it was a little lighter. Callen carried it out to the car and put it in the trunk. She opened it and took out two thousand dollars, putting it in her wallet while Callen started the Jag. She got in and put her seat belt on. Callen pulled out onto the street and hit the gas.

"Where to first, Kensi's?" he asked.

"Can we get the camera first?" she asked.

Callen laughed, "Of course. So, Hetty mentioned to me that Kensi's not allowed to have pets at her apartment and asked that I help you find an apartment, so we don't have two homeless agents."

Katy shot him a look, damn he knew too. "Oh, I'll talk to Kensi to see if she was serious about getting a place together."

They pulled into the shopping center and parked. When they walked into the store, Katy almost ran to the camera department. Callen loved the look on her face as she carried the camera close to her chest, smiling widely. She picked up an extra lens, camera bag and batteries. The total came to nineteen hundred dollars, until she remembered she needed a memory card. It only added another seventy-five dollars to the total. Katy opened the camera as soon as they got back in the car. She was like a kid at Christmas. Had it not been dark by the time they were done going to the drug store, getting dinner, and driving back to Kensi's, Callen would have taken her out to take some pictures.

After they ate dinner, Katy disappeared into the bathroom for about an hour. When she emerged, she had blonde hair. Callen thought it was a more natural look since she had blue eyes. It suited her, he liked it.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him.

Callen smiled widely, "It looks more natural, compared to the brown. Which is your natural color?"

"I don't even know anymore, I've had to change it so many times, but I was blonde growing up." She said.

"I really like it. You and Kensi couldn't pass for sisters anymore." He laughed.

"We didn't look that much alike." She said looking at her reflection in the window. "Kensi's a lot prettier than I am."

"You're both beautiful women." He told her.

Katy's body language changed. She stiffly walked back to the room and sat on the bed. Callie was on the bed next to her immediately. Callen knocked on the open door before he walked in. She barely looked at him, just petted the cat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said.

"You didn't, it's just that every time a man tells me how attractive I am, I'm typically about to be drugged or beaten and raped. Even if it's meant as a compliment, that's not how I take it anymore." She told him with tears in her eyes.

"Katy, I didn't mean anything by it. I'd never hurt you." He told her standing against the wall.

"I know you wouldn't, but it's hard getting past stuff like that, you know?" she asked.

"I know, we went through a lot in our childhoods." He smiled.

Katy smiled, "You can say that again."

"Do you want to share any of it with me?" he asked walking to the bed.

"Do I really have to right now? I'd really rather not." She said.

"When you're ready, I'm here." He smiled and stood to walk out of the room.

"I think I'm going to try to get some sleep." She said looking at the digital clock on the nightstand, it was only eight.

"Oh, okay." Callen said disappointed and walked out of the room. "Do you want me to leave the door open?"

"Sure." She said as she reached over to the nightstand to turn off the lamp, and then pulled the covers to her chin. The lights in the living room went out, the front door opened and closed again.

Katy woke with a start, disoriented. She looked around the darkened room and saw his shadow in the corner. Paralyzed with fear and eyes wide, her heart was racing. He stepped forward, his eyes, dark grey and haunting. He'd found her, how? She could feel the vibrations on the wood floor with each step he took. Oh my God, she thought. He balled his fists, within a foot of the bed; he brought his hand up above his head and brought it back down smashing it into her abdomen. Again, he raised his fist and plowed it into her chest. Pain shot through her body as her ribs cracked. He took a step closer and pulled the covers off of her, then slapped her across the face. Katy could feel her lip split. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it, exposing her bare flesh and tore her pajama bottoms off. Laying there naked, she tried to cover herself and roll on her side.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the bed; once she was on the ground he kicked her in the side. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. He kicked her again, and again. Then nothing, Katy opened her eyes and saw him standing over her. She heard his zipper and belt buckle clinking. She tried to scream again and finally heard herself. Like she was being pulled out of the water, she woke and was in Callen's arms.

"It's okay, it was just a dream. He's not here." Callen said rocking her back and forth.

She cried into his chest while he smoothed her hair out of her face. Katy was shaking uncontrollably. Callen couldn't imagine what she'd dreamt about, but knew by her reaction it was horrific. When she'd finally calmed a little, she clung to him.

"Katy, it's okay, you're fine." He whispered in her ear.

"Just don't let go, please." She sobbed holding him tighter.

"Come on, lay back down." He told her trying to get her to relax.

"God, it was so real." She said still breathing hard.

Callen took her face and made her look at him. "It wasn't though and you're fine. Come on, lay down. I'll stay with you."

Katy moved over to the middle of the bed and lay down with Callen behind her. His arms wrapped so tight around her made her feel so safe. Without so much as a word between them, Callen stayed with her the rest of the night. When Katy woke the next morning, she was still in his arms. It was a huge sigh of relief. Katy could feel his even, steady breathing and just laid there. He was warm, so warm. She thought back to her dream and shuttered. Callen moved one of his legs and pulled her closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I was just thinking about the dream." She told him.

Callen let go and brushed her hair out of his face. He needed to shave, he thought as he pulled a few strands from his whiskers. "Don't think about it, just let it go." He told her placing his arm around her again.

"I'm trying not to, but it was so damned real. I felt it every time he hit or kicked me." She said starting to cry again.

Callen buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. "Katy, it was just a dream. You're safe. He's never going to find you. I promise." He whispered. "I'll protect you; I'll never let anything happen to you again."

"God, I wish I could believe that. Someday, he'll find me again and if it's not him it will be someone else. There's always someone else. I've made a lot of enemies in my life. Especially over the last couple years." She told him.

"Neither Hetty or I will ever let anyone hurt you again. Whether you're a part of our team or not, none of us will let you get hurt." He said, subtly telling her that he knew.

Katy's breath caught in her throat. "When did you figure it out?"

"Lucky guess. Hetty told me to protect you as if you were a part of the team because one day you might be." He smiled into her hair.

"Finally someone other than Hetty, Nell and myself knows." She laughed.

"I figured Nell knew." He added.

"Of course, Nell knows everything. I'm honestly surprised Eric hasn't figured it out yet since he's the one that wrote the software to put the information from the hard drive on the cat's microchip." She said, rubbing his arm softly.

"You should've heard Eric's comment when you said you used the best hackers. He said it was doubtful, under his breath. If he only knew you were paying him a back-handed compliment." He chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll kick himself for that later on when he finds out." Katy laughed and tried to roll over, but Callen's hold was too tight.

He loosened his grip, Katy rolled onto her back, with Callen's hand on her stomach. Suddenly she pushed away from him and out of the bed. Katy gave him one last look before she grabbed some clothes, her towel and went to the bathroom.

He could hear her sobbing in the shower and wished he knew what was wrong.

When Katy walked back into the room he was gone. Callie was lying in the spot where he'd been, she laid down next to her and felt the sheets were still warm. The bathroom door closed down the hall and the shower started. Katy rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling the only thing she could think about was the dream and Callen pulling her back to reality. She was sure he had left for the night.

Callen showered and shaved. When he was done, he walked back to Katy room and panicked when she was gone. He ran through the apartment calling for her and stopped at the back door. Callen was relieved to find Callie sitting on the back step; she meowed when he opened the door. Katy was leaning on the back fence smoking. When she saw him, she dropped the cigarette and stomped it out.

"You scared me, I thought you'd left." He said as he walked across the yard to her.

Katy looked around the yard, avoiding making eye contact. "Kensi's got a pretty nice yard back here; she could do a lot with it."

Callen looked around too, "She's not much of a gardener. Actually, she's a serial plant killer." He laughed.

Katy laughed and pushed herself off the fence. "Seriously, she kills plants?"

"A few months ago she came in to work complaining because the nursery banned her. She even killed a cactus. How do you kill a cactus?" He asked with a smile.

"She must have over watered it." Katy said walking past him towards the house. Callie was swatting at a long blade of grass, when she caught it, she chewed at it. "We're going to want to leave her outside for a while. That's grass is going to make her throw up."

"Okay, Callie stay out here for a while." He said as he passed her and followed Katy into the kitchen. "Katy are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said turning to him, offering a faint smile. "I need coffee, do you want some?"

"I've got it. Go sit down." He told her watching her walk towards the couch. "How's your foot feeling? I noticed you took off the soft cast."

"It's okay. It was itching too bad, so I cut it off." She told him knowing he was going to lecture her on it, but he didn't.

Once he'd started the coffee, he joined her on the couch and just looked at her. She was flipping through a magazine Kensi had on the coffee table. Katy truly was beautiful with her high cheekbones and slanted, almond shaped eyes. The way the morning sunlight filtered through the window behind her gave her an almost angelic glow. He admired the long feminine line of her jawbone and how it trailed to her pointed chin. Her ears were small and delicate with soft puffed earlobes. Katy had a several holes for earrings, but wore none. With her hair pulled into a ponytail, her neck was exposed and Callen saw small scars.

Katy could feel Callen looking at her, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She brought her hand up and placed it on her neck, rubbing lightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him watching her. Finally, when she couldn't stand it anymore, she turned to face him.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry." He said softly and got up to make two cups of coffee. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Cream and sugar, please." She said watching him. Katy sat the magazine on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen, watching him make the coffee. "How did you get back into the apartment last night? I heard you leave."

"No, you heard me open and close the door. I slept on the couch." He said pointing to the living room.

Callen's phone rang, it was Sam. "Hey Sam." He said.

"Hey G, are you and Katy going to make it down today?" he asked.

Callen looked towards Katy. "I don't know. I'll have to talk to Katy about it."

"Everything okay?" he asked hearing it in his voice.

"She had a nightmare last night." He told Sam.

"What happened?" Sam asked having a good idea of what happened next.

Callen walked to the front door and stepped out. "She thought I left, but I was on the couch."

Sam was silent for a moment. "And... did she get upset that you were there?"

"No, but I stayed with her in Kensi's bed." He told him.

"You what, nothing happened though, right?" Sam asked.

"No nothing happened, besides Hetty's got rules against that." Callen said.

"G, those rules only apply to fellow agents." Sam said then thought about what he'd said. "She is, isn't she? Why didn't we catch it sooner? How long have you known?"

"It was something Hetty said a few days ago, it just clicked yesterday afternoon." Callen said in a sullen tone.

"Just don't kiss her or anything?" Sam joked.

"It's not like that, Sam." Callen assured him. "I was just trying to comfort her."

"That's how it starts. Now that we know she's one of us, Michelle will have ample opportunities to meet her if you don't make it." He said. "Let me know how things go and if you show up on Monday with a black eye, I'll know you didn't keep your hands to yourself."

"Funny Sam." He laughed and hung up.

When Callen went back into the house, Katy was standing in the living room. "You told Sam?"

"He asked what was wrong, I don't lie to my friends unless it's to save their life." He told her with a faint smile.

"Did you tell him we were coming down?" she asked standing on one end of the couch, Callen on the other.

"I told him I'd talk to you about it." He said.

"Fine, it's probably better if we spend time around other people." She said, not looking at him.

They stopped wherever Katy asked so she could snap a few shots here and there. Callen enjoyed watching her; she was sleek and cat-like when she approached an animal to take a photo. If she was quiet enough, she could take two or three before the animal got spooked by the sound of the shutter. He didn't know it, but Katy had taken a few pictures of him, too. When they arrived at Sam's Katy was shocked to find out that Quinn was really Sam's wife Michelle. They talked a little about the two cases and about the fact that Sidorov had asked Quinn to aid in the search for her. Of course, she wasn't going to, but Michelle just wanted Katy to know how desperate Vitaliy had become in his search for her.

The rest of the afternoon, they spent casually talking and watching the kids play in the back yard. Katy was relaxed and offered to take some family portraits. Using the lush greenery in the back yard as the backdrop, Katy positioned them in certain poses and started taking pictures. By the time she'd racked off some fifty photos, she hooked the camera up to the flat screen TV and took notes on which pictures they wanted. That was when Callen saw the pictures of him. In one, he was sitting on the beach in sand, arms on his knees, looking out at the water lost in thought. In another he was sitting on a log, with a bird just feet away from him, in a staring contest.

It was seven when they made the trek back up to LA County. They stopped in Del Mar at the scenic lookout just before the sun set so Katy could take a few pictures.

"Why did you take pictures of me?" Callen asked casually.

"Why not, you were just sitting there? There were good shots." She told him.

Callen smiled. "I don't mind it, I was just wondering why."

Katy had the camera to her eye, focusing on a grouping of rocks in the water. "I can delete them if you want me to."

"No, you don't need to. Look at that over there." Callen said pointing to a sail boat on the horizon with an orange-pink sun behind it.

"Ooh, good eye. Here, you take it." She said handing him the camera.

Callen snapped off the shot and took a few more. Katy had walked a few feet away and was leaning on the railing looking down at the rocks and water below, her hair over her shoulder cascading past her face. Callen took a picture of her, she stood up straight and he took another. When she turned to face him, he shot again.

"Hey, no fair." She said reaching for the camera.

"Uh no, you took some of me. Turnabouts fair play." He said holding the camera high over his head.

She was only a couple inches shorter than him and jumped for the camera, grabbing the strap. The force of her jumping against him pushed him back against the railing. Katy grabbed him, fearing he'd fall backwards. They looked at one another for a moment, their lips inches away from each other. Katy took a step back, cleared her throat and apologized. Callen reached for her, but she turned and walked back to the car.

There was silence between them as they drove back up the five. He asked her if she needed or wanted anything, but she never said a word. He wondered what she would've done had he kissed her and laughed to himself as he imagined her tossing him over the railing. Finally, he needed to get the conversation going before he lost him mind.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" she asked looking at him for the first time in almost twenty minutes.

"For what happened back there with the camera and making you jump for it. I wasn't even thinking about your foot." He said.

She sighed and looked out the window looking at the red tail-lights in front of them. "I wasn't thinking about my foot, truthfully. I was more concerned with you going over the railing. Hetty would kill me if something happened to you." She laughed.

He laughed at her last comment. "I wasn't worried, but thank you for worrying about it."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome."

"Home?" he asked.

"Okay." She nodded. Lord, she thought she was going to go insane if he smiled or looked at her one more time. What was she doing?

When they got back to Kensi's Katy fed the cat and went to her room, closing the door behind her. Callen stood on the other side, wondering if he should knock. He truly enjoyed sleeping next to her and knew he'd be up all night and every night until it happened again. Katy opened the door and almost walked into him. He caught her before she fell and stood her straight again. They stared at each other for a few seconds but neither one of them spoke. She smiled and slipped past him on her way to the bathroom, and smiled back at him as she closed the door.

Katy stood looking at herself in the mirror, shaking her head and the feelings off. Katy hated going to sleep; she knew what awaited her in her dreams. She wanted to lie next to him again tonight, but was too afraid to ask. Too afraid of not being in control. Callen was the first man in years, decades that she felt anything what-so-ever for. He knew almost everything about her past and still was able to look her in the eye; non-judgmentally. He was everything Hetty said he was and then some. When Hetty promised they would one day meet, she never anticipated him to be anything like he really was. Honestly, she expected that Hetty had over-exaggerated greatly about him.

When she finished brushing her teeth, she went back of the bathroom and he was gone. With her heart in her feet, she walked back to the room to find him sitting on the foot of the bed, smiling.

"I thought you'd gone home." She said from the doorway.

"No." Was all he said.

She stood there looking at him, wondering what do next.

Callen stood and walked past her. "I just wanted to say goodnight and I'm here if you need me. I hope you sleep well, no nightmares."

"You're staying here again?" She asked and he nodded. Katy closed the door, got in bed turned on her IPod and stared into the darkness. Again, in the middle of the night, she had a nightmare and again Callen came to her, comforting her. Like the night before, he stayed with her. Katy felt so safe with him and wished she wasn't so weak around him; she was slipping up and letting her guard down.

Sunday morning, she woke to find Callen and the cat gone. She smelled coffee and smiled, tossing the covers back. Katy walked in to the living room and found Callen and the cat sitting on the couch.

"Good morning." She said leaning over the couch.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Callen asked with a smile.

"Aside from the nightmare, fine. Thank you again for staying with me." She said and walked around the couch to sit on the far end, away from him.

Callen just looked at her, watched her.

"I smelled coffee when I woke up." She said nervously.

"It's on the counter." He said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Thank you." She said getting up and walking to the kitchen. "When did you go out?"

"About an hour ago, I went for a run. I picked up donuts." He said turning around to watch her.

"I haven't had coffee and donuts on a Sunday morning in years. All that's missing is the Sunday paper." She laughed.

"The cat's sitting on it." He said, tugging on it, trying to get Callie to move.

They sat in the living room reading the paper and eating donuts. It was a nice quiet morning, Callen on one end of the couch, Katy on the other and the paper between them. Occasionally, they'd grab the same section and play tug-of-war with it, smiling. Callen would relinquish it to her and pick up another section. By noon, they'd read all of the paper and sat in silence waiting for the other to speak. When Callen said nothing, Katy just stood and walked out of the room.

He didn't know what to do; he had so many emotions and feeling mingling in his mind. Last night as he lay with her, it was torture. Callen truly didn't know if he could work side-by-side with her and maintain focus. Katy came back out dressed and her hair in a tight French braid. She sat on the arm of the couch staring at him.

"Weren't you ever told not to sit on the arm of the couch when you were a kid?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, so what?" She smiled back.

"Don't you think Kensi might get upset if you break her couch?" He told her, seeing her expression change as she slid onto the seat.

"Yeah, I didn't think of that." She smiled timidly.

"It's okay." He laughed.

.

Callen looked at the clock on the wall. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know; maybe go for a hike or something." She said.

"What about your foot?" he asked.

"It feels okay." She told him rotating the appendage for him.

"Maybe in a few weeks when I know you're healed more." He said.

"Well then, since you shot down my idea, you decide what we do today." She told him.

Callen thought for a while, he didn't want to do anything that required too much walking since she took the cast off.

"Does it hurt?" Katy asked smiling.

"Does what hurt?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"Thinking that hard." She laughed.

Callen threw one of the pillows at her and laughed. "I don't know, did that hurt?"

They threw the pillows back and forth until Katy took one and hit him over the head with it. Not thinking, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. She didn't fight it. He looked at her for a moment debating on whether to try to kiss her or not. Katy hit him with the pillow again before he could do anything. She was smiling wildly at him, and then her expressions changed.

"Please don't, as much as I want you to kiss me, there could never be anything between us." She said and shot off his lap.

"Why do you say that?" he asked almost angry.

"Because there can't. I've lost count of how many men I've been with. I'm trash and a whore and you deserve so much better than me." She said through the tears.

Callen lowered his head. "Do you really think any of that matters to me? Look, Katy we've both been through hell, but we're both still here. It doesn't matter what happened then, what matters to me is what happens now."

"It should matter to you¸ it matters to every other man" She told him from across the room.

"I'm not every other man." He told her, looking her straight in the eyes.

Callen eventually motioned for her to come back over, she sat on the other end of the couch with her knees to her chest listening as he told her about his childhood. She cried through most of it. When he was done, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Some of what he told Katy was stuff he vowed never to tell anyone, but felt he needed to be completely honest with her in order to gain her trust and force her to see even he wasn't perfect. She sat silently mulling over the information he'd just conveyed.

Her heart was broken after learning everything he'd endured as a child. Their stories were more similar than they were different. She saw him no differently than she had before; in fact, she felt a kinship with him. All she could do was breathe and think.

Callen couldn't read her, just sat watching her. "Katy."

She looked at him, but didn't speak.

"Does anything I told you change your thoughts about me?" he asked.

She shook her head and started crying. Callen pulled her over to him and sat there with her. "It doesn't change how I look at you at all. If anything I have a hell of a lot more respect for you. I knew you went through a lot, but I had no idea exactly how much." She told him.

"Do you still think I'll judge you because of your past? It would be like the pot calling the kettle black." He told her.

Katy leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. I've spent my entire life being told I was nothing more than a worthless whore. Had it literally pounded into my head, and I honestly believe I am." She told him.

"You are anything but a worthless whore or any other derogatory term you can call yourself. You're a strong woman, Katy." He said trying to convince her of what he firmly believed her to be.

"If I'm so damned strong, why did I subject myself to Vitaliy and let him do what he did to me?" she asked.

"It was part of your job, your cover. You can and will get past this. You will never let another man treat you like this. I won't let you." He said smiling against her hair.

As the afternoon passed, they sat like that talking. Katy had come no closer to believing what he was trying to tell her about what she truly was as opposed to what she thought of herself. He knew it was going to be a long road, but they could do it together, but only if she let him in. Before they knew it, it was five and they both were hungry. Callen followed her to the kitchen and watched as she went through the cupboards. She found a pound of pasta, can of sauce and chicken nuggets in the freezer.

With the water boiling on the stove and the chicken nuggets in the over they sat at the table talking until there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other, neither expected company and neither had their weapons on them. Callen looked out the door, saw it was Hetty and let her in.

"Good evening you two. How has your weekend been?" she asked standing in the dining room while Katy dumped the pound of pasta in the pot.

"It hasn't been too bad." Callen told her.

Hetty noticed they both looked as if they'd been crying and was pleased they'd opened up to one another. "Have you two been able to talk much?"

They looked at each other and then at Hetty. "Yes we have." Katy said clearing her throat.

"Very good, I need to know if the two of you would be able to work together if the need arose." She said looking at them.

"It might be a little difficult at first, but I'm sure we could manage. Why?" Callen asked.

"I want you and Katy to go talk to Arkady tomorrow, see if he has spoken to Kirillovsky about his plans for purchasing one of Sidorov's nukes. I feel we need to get back on Sidorov's trail." She told them.

"Are you going to be alright going to talk to Arkady?" Callen asked Katy.

She took a deep breath. "Am I going in as an agent or as a reporter?"

"From here on out, you are no longer employed with the LA Times. You are an agent first and foremost." Hetty told her smiling.

"Alright, I should be okay. I guess that means I'm telling the rest of your team tomorrow." She said looking from Hetty to Callen.

"I should think so." Hetty said looking at Katy's bare feet. "Where's the cast?"

"Crap," Katy said under her breath. "I took it off Friday night when I showered."

"Katya. Is it feeling better?" she asked, not at all surprised. Katy had done the same thing when she was younger. Even went to boot camp with a fractured hip and broken ribs.

"It feels fine." She assured Hetty.

"You always did look better as a blonde, don't you think Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked him.

Callen smiled, "I like it. It's a more natural look than the brown she had last week."

"So Katy, I assume Mr. Callen mentioned my desire for you to move into an apartment of your own so you and Kensi don't get evicted?" she asked casually.

"He did and I'm going to talk to Kensi tomorrow morning about whether or not she was serious about wanting to live together and how much longer she has on her lease." Katy told her as she stirred the pot of pasta.

"Alright, I've asked Mr. Callen to help you find a new apartment." Hetty asked.

"Alright, only if Kensi can't get out of her lease. Otherwise, Kensi and I will find an apartment on our own." She said.

"Alright Katy, as soon as you find a place, I'll have your belongings from my house brought over. I believe you have some clothing and a few other things." Hetty said.

"Yes Hetty, thank you." Katy said.

"Alright, I guess I should leave the two of you to your dinner." she laughed.

"Hetty, would you like to stay for dinner?" Katy asked.

Hetty looked at her and gave a half smile. "What are you making?"

"Chicken Parmesan Pasta." She smiled.

"I haven't made that in years; I never knew you liked it." Hetty smiled.

"I loved it, just never wanted to tempt fate by asking for seconds." Katy laughed.

Callen watched as Katy drained the pasta and poured the sauce over it, then cut the chicken nuggets and added it to the pasta. He fed the cat after he set the plates out for Katy and the three sat at the table eating and chatting. Hetty stayed for a while after dinner talking with them. She knew she'd made the right decision about having Callen stay with her. They needed to be together. What one lacked the other made up for and if God forbid something should happen to Sam, Katy would be a good replacement.

Before Hetty departed, she asked that they talk about their visit to Arkady before coming in to work and they agreed. So as they cleaned up after dinner, they discussed how they were going to approach it and what questions they were going to ask. Katy admitted she didn't fully trust Arkady and was worried he would tell Vitaliy she'd been there to see him. Callen assured her that Arkady for the most part could be trusted. Since Callen trusted him, she felt a little bit better.

By ten o'clock, they were at the bedroom door saying goodnight. Callen wanted to stay with her, but didn't know if he should ask. Katy smiled and turned to walk into the room. "Since Kensi won't be home tonight, do you want me to stay again and I'll take you into work in the morning?"

"Please, otherwise I'd have no way of getting to the office. Hetty will hopefully issue me a vehicle soon." She said.

"Alright, I'll be on the couch if you need me." He said and turned towards the living room.

"Callen, I really want to thank you for staying here with me. I probably would've died of a heart attack if you hadn't waked me up from those nightmares. You didn't have to lay in bed with me either; no one's ever done that before. It really means a lot that you'd do that for me." She smiled.

Callen didn't know what to say. "I was just doing my job, Katy."

"Your job, oh." She said slack-faced. Katy turned around and walked to the bed.

"Katy, that's not what I meant. My job is to protect you, but I wanted to comfort you." He said.

"You don't need to say anymore, Callen. I understand." She said tossing one of Kensi's pillows to the head of the bed.

"No you don't understand it's not coming out right." Callen told her from the doorway.

"I'll be fine tonight, Callen just go home." She ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving." He insisted.

Katy turned around with tears in her eyes; she walked to the French doors and slammed them closed.

Callen stood there. What just happened? He knocked on the door and called her name, but Katy never answered. Instead of leaving like she'd told him, he lay on the couch and listened to her cry. It was heart-wrenching. He didn't know exactly how he felt about her. She was beautiful and when she wasn't down on herself, she really was like a force of nature. So many times over the weekend, she blew him away by something she said or did. He thought back to the pictures she'd taken of him and wondered if there was another reason she'd taken them. He got off the couch and walked to the camera bag on the counter. Quietly, Callen unzipped it and took out the camera, looking through the pictures until he found the one's he'd taken of her. He smiled as he looked at them, his breath caught in his chest and his heart raced.

Scrolling back further, he found the pictures she'd taken of him. They really were good pictures. He didn't just like the pictures; he loved them for the simple fact that she'd taken them. Callen turned the camera off, put it back in the bag and zipped it closed. He stood there leaning on the counter looking at the bedroom doors. Realizing exactly how he felt about her. Wishing he could re-do their last conversation he walked to the French doors and quietly opened them. Katy was on her side; Callie curled into a tight ball in her chest. He left the doors open and brought one of the chairs from the dining room and watched her sleep.

He was asleep when the phone's shrill ring woke him. Rolling over, he groped the nightstand for the phone and finally found it. "Hello?" he said.

"David, it is Vitaliy. Have you had luck getting to talk to Katya?" he asked.

He yawned, "No, she's not answering her cell phone. Why did you torch her apartment?"

"To send her a message, to make sure she knows I mean business." Vitaliy told him.

"I'll keep calling her, alright?" David asked.

"You need to find her or it's your head I'll put on a platter. You're the one who brought her into this. I want her back." He yelled into the phone.

"I'm working on it. Calm down." He said not at all worried about Vitaliy's veiled threats.

"David, I don't know what information she took. If the right people get whatever she took, I'll bring you down with me." He spat.

"She's not that smart." David assured him.

"She's smarted than you think, David. We're in trouble if she goes to the authorities." He said.

"We'll find her." David said.

"You have until the end of the week and then I'll hunt you down if she'd not back in my possession." Vitaliy said and hung up.


	3. Possession 3

Katy managed to sleep through the night and woke refreshed and ready to tackle her first official day as an agent in the office. She was worried at how Kensi was going to take the news, but suspected it would only make them better friends. Katy didn't notice the doors were open until she got out of bed wearing only a tank top and panties. Quickly, she grabbed the pajama bottoms she'd taken off in the middle of the night when she'd gotten hot. Fortunately, she heard the shower running, so Callen wasn't privy to her Hello Kitty printed panties.

Callie was lying on the back of the couch and meowed as she walked past. Katy smelled coffee and that was the only think on her mind. When she turned around with the cup to her lips to take a drink and saw Callen standing there, she spilt the hot coffee down the front of her and on the floor. In a second, the cup was on the counter and Katy had the roll of paper towels in her hand. Callen walked over and told her he'd clean it up if she wanted to shower. She thanked him and walked to the bedroom to grab her clothes.

Fifteen minutes, she walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black jeans and grey shirt. Her hair was wet, but had been combed through. Callen watched as she went into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of socks and her boots. Similar to the style of boot Kensi wore, but scuffed and scratched from age. She sat on the couch, put them on and laced them up.

"Do you have a holster for your pistol?" Callen asked setting another cup of coffee on the coffee table for her.

"I do, a back holster and hip holster." She told him with a smile. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Which do you prefer?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"I like the back holster, it's easier to conceal." She said.

"Don't forget your badge." He reminded her.

"Oh, thank you. I'm not used to carrying it or my weapon." She said running back into the bedroom to the lock box. Katy punched the code into the lockbox and pulled her pistol, holster, credentials and badge out. While she walked back into the living room, she hooked her badge to her belt, put her credentials in her back pocket and attached the holster to the back of her jeans before securing her weapon in it.

"Are you bringing anything into work with you?" he asked.

"I lost my lap top in the fire." She said thinking of what else she might possibly need.

"Camera?" he asked pointing to the bag on the counter.

"Do you think we'll need it? Kensi said she issued you guy's cameras." She asked.

Callen shrugged. "It was a suggestion. I wish I'd remembered you're lap top was in the fire, we could've gotten you one when we were picking up you camera."

Katy shook her head. "Damn, I was so excited about the camera, I didn't think about much else."

"Are you ready?" he asked turning off the light in the kitchen.

Katy picked up the coffee and gulped it down as she walked into the kitchen, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Kensi walked in as Sam was taking his laptop out of his bag. "Hey Kens, how was your weekend at your Mom's?" He asked.

"It was really nice. She cooked some of the stuff I haven't had since I was a kid. I got to relax, unwind, we did a little shopping. How was yours?" she asked smiled, feeling refreshed.

"It wasn't bad, nice actually." Sam said smiling thoughtfully.

"Did Callen and Katy make it down to your house Saturday?" She asked sitting down to her desk.

"They did and Katy even took some family portraits for us. She's a really good photographer. Apparently when they were on their way down, they stopped a couple places so Katy could take some pictures." He said and leaned in, almost whispering. "She took some pictures of Callen when, he didn't even know."

Kensi smiled. "Ah, good pictures?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "There were two that were just fantastic. They'd stopped at the beach somewhere, they didn't say where. Callen was sitting alone on the beach with his arms on his knees looking out at the water. I'm telling you, it looked like a magazine advertisement. This other one, he was sitting on a log toe to toe with a bird, staring it down."

"Really? Wow. She wants to drive up the coast next weekend to take pictures. I told her I'd go with her. I'm really looking forward to it. Maybe I can get into photography." She said.

"Ok, Kensi." Sam laughed until she threw a pen at him, hitting him in the chest.

Granger walked into the bullpen and looked around. "Where's Special Agent Levin?"

Sam stopped in his tracks; Kensi looked at him and back to Granger. "Who?"

"Special Agent Levin, Katy, the woman who was staying with you? Ring any bells?" Granger said obviously frustrated.

"Um." Kensi said giving him an odd look. "I was with my Mom this weekend; I drove from her house this morning. I assume Katy's with Callen."

Granger sighed and stomped off to Hetty's desk.

"What did he mean by Special Agent Levin?" She asked Sam with a knowing smile. "I knew it! I had a feeling she was one of us."

Sam smiled. "I found out Saturday morning when Callen told me. Wait till you see her, you're going to be surprised."

"Why? What happened?" Kensi asked worried.

"Nothing, she's fine. You'll see." She said.

Granger walked up to Hetty's desk, "Where's Special Agent Levin, I thought you said she was staying with Kensi. Kensi just told me she was at her Mom's all weekend. Who was with Katy?"

"Good morning to you too, Owen." Hetty said after sipping her tea. "She and Mr. Callen should be here momentarily."

"Was he with her all weekend?" Granger asked.

"Yes Owen, he was. I checked on them yesterday evening and they were fine." Hetty told him annoyed.

"Do you really think it's wise letting them be alone together? I think they'd be like oil and vinegar, too much alike to get along." He asked.

"They were fine. I think they'll be good for each other." She added. "They have a very good idea of what the other went through growing up; more so than anyone else in this office."

"True. I just think they could get a little too close." He said.

Hetty ignored him.

Katy had her bag over her shoulder as they walked into the office. She was nervous, wondering how Kensi would react to the news that she was one of them. Callen walked by her side and smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I hope she takes it well." She said as they walked to the bullpen.

"Oh my gosh, you're blonde?" Kensi said with her hands over her mouth. "I love it."

"Thank you. How was your weekend?" She asked.

"It was nice, how was yours?" Kensi asked.

"Callen and I had a nice weekend. We went to Sam and Michelle's. I took some pictures." She said.

"So, G no black eye, I take it you were a good boy?" Sam said with a grin.

Callen glared at him and looked over at Katy.

"Hey Kensi, I have something I need to tell you." Katy said nervously.

"I already know, Special Agent Levin." Kensi smiled.

"What, how did you find out?" she asked, then turned to Sam. "Did you tell her?"

"No, Granger was looking for you." Kensi told her.

Katy's expression soured. "Crap, just who I didn't want to deal with today."

"Ugh, I know the feeling. He knows how to spoil a good mood, doesn't he?" Kensi laughed.

"Hey, I was wondering how long you've got left on your lease. Hetty mentioned that you're not allowed to have pets. The last thing I want is for you to get evicted because of Callie and I." she said.

"My lease ended, I'm month-to-month now, why?" Kensi asked.

"Well, since I'm assigned to this office and Vitaliy torched my apartment, I was wondering if you wanted to look for a two bedroom apartment and split the rent with me." Katy asked hopeful.

"Really, you're not tired of my mess?" Kensi asked excitedly.

"Of course not, I've had fun with you." Katy assured her.

"Sure, we can go through the ads online during lunch to see what we can find." Kensi suggested.

"Very good and if we have to, we can postpone the road trip up the coast for another weekend so we can look for something." Katy smiled.

Callen and Sam stood talking over at the kitchenette while they got coffee. "So how did the rest of the weekend go?" Sam asked Callen.

Callen smiled. "It was nice. We had a good time, worked some things out."

"I'm sure you did work some things out." Sam smiled.

"Not like that." Callen said.

"I know, I'm just joking with you. So you two are okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Callen said looking over at Katy.

"Ms. Levin, Mr. Callen a word if you please?" Hetty called. Callen and Katy looked at each other and walked over to her desk. Granger was still sitting with her. "Are you prepared for your visit with Arkady?"

"Yes, we're all set." Callen told her.

"Very good; Mr. Callen I can't seem to find the extra set of keys for the Mercedes. Do you by chance have them?"

"I do, they're in my desk." He said.

"Give them to Ms. Levin; she will be driving it until we can acquire another vehicle for her." Hetty said.

"I want the Jag." Katy joked.

"No, that's mine." Callen told her.

Hetty and Granger just watched them. "Are you finished?"

Katy laughed, "Yes, sorry."

"Go see Arkady and come back." Hetty said trying to keep a straight face.

"You're a brat." Katy told him as they walked away. "Give me the keys to my car please."

"Damn, you're impatient." Callen laughed as he walked to his desk and opened the drawer. He handed her the keys.

"Thank you." She said grinning from ear-to-ear.

They arrived at Arkady's just before nine. He was sitting on the terrace eating breakfast when they walked out of the house to talk with him.

"Callen, my friend. What can I do for you?" Arkady said. "I see you have new partner, where's Sam?"

"Arkady, I think you already know my companion, Special Agent Katy Levin." Callen said looking at Katy.

She took off her sunglasses. "Good morning Mr. Kolchek."

"Katya?" he said looking around. "You shouldn't be here. Vitaliy offers over a million dollars for your head."

"I'm fully aware of that. We're hoping you can tell us about Vitaliy's business since my departure? Have you two played poker lately?" she asked.

"Wait, you are agent like Callen?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I am." She said showing him her credentials.

"Why? Why did you allow him to treat you as he did?" Arkady asked.

"Mr. Kolchek, please. I know for a fact that Vitaliy had spoken to Isakk Sidorov with regards to the stolen nuclear bombs that he's selling. We need to know if they've met again or if you know where Sidorov is."

"I'm sorry," he said still shocked that she was a federal agent. "Since you left, Vitaliy hasn't done anymore than look for you. As for Sidorov, he's still here trying to sell his bombs. To my knowledge, I've not heard of any deals."

"Will you call me if you hear anything, please?" Callen asked.

"Of course. Katya, I will not tell Vitaliy I've seen you." Arkady said.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

Callen's phone rang, it was Hetty. "We need the two of you back at Ops now."

"We have to go. Arkady as always, thank you." Callen told him shaking his hand.

"What happened?" Katy asked on the way out to the car.

"I don't know, Hetty just said we need to get to Ops now." He told her.

They met the rest of the team, in the bullpen before heading up to Ops. Unaccustomed to how they did things in the office, she just stood there watching and waiting. Hetty and Granger walked in and nodded to Nell to begin.

"Alright Katy, Vitaliy hasn't found the wire taps you installed on the phone lines yet. Overnight, he called David McCormick to see if he's heard from you yet. This is the call." She said as they played the recorded conversation.

They all stood listening to the two men go back and forth. When the recording was over, Katy wrapped her arms around herself and shuttered, remembering her dream. "Are you okay?" Callen asked.

She nodded and continued to listen to the briefing. "We know from Vitaliy's history that he's probably very serious about his threat to David McCormick. I think maybe we need to arrange a meeting with McCormick, would you be comfortable going and talking to him if the team was there with you to offer you protection?" Hetty asked.

"Yes, without a doubt." Katy smiled. "How are we going to do this?"

"Either Ms. Blye or Mr. Callen can accompany you to the meeting. Mr. Hanna, Detective Deeks and whoever doesn't go with you will provide back up in the event something happens." Hetty told her.

Katy looked from Kensi to Callen. "Who wants to go in with me?"

"I think Kensi should go with you. It won't look as threatening as it would if I showed up with you." Callen said.

Katy and Kensi looked at each other. "Alright." Katy agreed.

A location was agreed upon and Katy placed the call on one of the untraceable numbers in Ops. McCormick was very happy to hear from her and played it off that he was concerned about her well-being. Katy calmly told him that they needed to meet and told him where. He agreed and hung up. Just as Katy thought he would, he immediately called Vitaliy with the meeting location and time.

Katy and Kensi were in the Armory getting ready when Callen walked in. "Are you going to be able to run if you have too, Katy?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She told him, and then looked to Kensi. "How many magazines are you bringing?"

"Three, one in my pistol and two extras." She told Katy.

Katy nodded. "Don't forget your vest." She said, Kensi smiled.

"Sam, Deeks and I are going to be here, here and here." Callen said pointing to the locations on the map Nell printed of the park they were meeting at. "You know Vitaliy's going to be there, so as soon as you feel like something's going to happen, get out of there. Kens, since Katy's gone blonde, Vitaliy's going to think you're her, so be careful."

"Callen, we'll be fine. This isn't our first rodeo; it's just the first one together. Trust us. We've got it all covered." Katy told him, trying to calm his nerves.

"I'm sorry, I just." He stopped himself. "Just be careful, please both of you."

Callen walked out of the Armory. "Is he always like that?" Katy asked.

Kensi shook her head. "It's you. So, tell me how was your weekend alone with him? Sparks fly?"

Katy thought about it and said. "It was nice; we talked a lot about what we went through growing up. You should see the pictures I took of him."

"Sam mentioned them; he said they were really good." Kensi said.

"They are, some of the best pictures I've taken. He's an easy subject when he doesn't know you're doing it." She laughed.

"So do you think the two of you will hang out more?" Kensi asked.

Katy's smile turned to a frown. "I doubt it."

Kensi raised an eyebrow at her. "Really, you too get along well, don't you?"

"We do, but you know Hetty's rules. Besides, the interest isn't there on his part." Katy added.

"But it's there for you?" Kensi asked in a hushed tone.

Katy smiled and turned a bright shade of red. "Maybe."

Kensi beamed.

With vest on, weapons and extra magazines concealed, and ear wigs in their ears, Kensi and Katy headed to the park. Katy was worried, but nowhere near as worried as Callen. It felt odd to admit out load that she was interested in Callen. She knew Kensi wouldn't say anything. When they arrived at the park, Katy instinctively looked around for the other three. Once she'd spotted them, she scanned the park for signs of Vitaliy and Igor. If given the chance, she'd take great delight in using Igor for target practice. As many times as he'd beaten her and raped her behind Vitaliy's back, she felt it was owed to her.

Katy and Kensi walked to a group of picnic tables and started looking around for David McCormick. Katy was scanning the horizon and tree line for a possible sniper. Kensi saw him approaching from the east. Katy turned to look at him while Kensi watched behind them. As he approached, he looked at her oddly.

"I thought you were coming alone." He said as he stopped a few feet from them.

"You honestly think I trust you, of course I brought a friend." Katy snapped.

Kensi turned around and smiled at him before continuing her scan of the area.

"You're doing fine, Katy." Callen said into the com.

Katy smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. Callen smiled. "Why have you been trying to get in touch with me? I gave you my resignation; I have none of the paper's property."

"You know why I've been trying to get hold of you. Vitaliy thinks you ran off with some sensitive information." He told her, looking nervously around.

Katy tapped her leg three times, but Callen didn't understand what she meant by it. "Katy, do you think he's there?" Callen asked. She tapped again three times.

"Alright, keep your eyes open." Callen announced to Kensi, Deeks and Sam.

"What exactly does Vitaliy think I got away with? I was lucky enough to get away with my life, let-a-lone any information of value." Katy told him.

"Well, according to the mass email he sent out, he's offering over a million dollars to the person who can return you to him." He said.

With that, Katy was on edge. "So what are you going to take me to him?"

"No, actually." He said looking at his watch. "He should be here anytime now."

Katy looked around the park and didn't see him. "You're lying; we all know how punctual he is. If he was going to be here, he would've been here long before I got here."

"How do you know he isn't here somewhere?" David asked.

"Nell, have we got the cameras in the park yet?" Callen asked.

"Yes and there's no sign of Vitaliy or Igor." She said. "As soon as we see something, we'll let you know."

Callen watched the three standing almost fifty yards from him and then scanned the area around him. Sam was fifty yards to his right and Deeks was the same distance to his left. All three were scanning the park.

"Callen, a black Land Rover just pulled in to the east parking lot with three men in it." Nell said.

Sam looked towards the parking lot since he was the one with the clear view, as the three men got out of the SUV; he recognized two of them immediately and nodded to Callen.

"Katy, Kensi they're here. They're going to be coming up from behind McCormick." Callen told them.

Kensi turned to face the direction and saw them approaching. She saw Katy stiffen as she made eye contact with Vitaliy, but after a deep breath, she relaxed. Igor followed close behind Vitaliy with the third man at his side.

"Who's that with them?" Katy asked McCormick.

He turned around and looked, "I don't know, I've never seen him before."

Katy looked over at Callen and then at Kensi. "Nell, try to get an ID on the third guy, neither Katy nor McCormick recognize him." Callen said.

"Working on it, but we can't get a good shot of his face, he keeps looking down or away from the cameras." She told him.

The closer the men got to Katy and Kensi, the more nervous Callen got. He knew Hetty and Granger were watching from Ops and tried to stifle his need to protect Katy. Katy looked at him again, then over at Sam and Deeks. She didn't look particularly nervous, but he could tell she was.

Vitaliy stopped Igor and the other man ten feet away from Kensi, Katy and McCormick, proceeding without his protection. "Katya my dear, you look good as blonde." He smiled.

"Vitaliy." Was all she said.

"Your friend is equally as beautiful, did you being me a friend to play with?" Vitaliy asked.

"No, and I'm not leaving with you. I don't know what you think I have, but I have absolutely nothing. Call off the wolves." Katy told him.

"You're not getting away that easily, you're mine. You belong to me." Vitaliy spat.

"I don't belong to anyone." She laughed.

"Of course, you're acting this way because of your friend. I'm sure she'd like to know how you beg for me to do things to you." Vitaliy smiled.

"No, I beg for you to stop." She said and looked at her watch. "Well, I've got other places to be are we done here?"

"Hardly." Vitaliy said and grabbed for her arm.

"Get your god damned hands off of me." Katy told him through gritted teeth.

"You're not leaving." Vitaliy told her.

"Get your hands off of her." Kensi said.

Vitaliy laughed at her. "Your girlfriend is funny, Katya. Think she's jealous?"

Katy looked behind Vitaliy and saw Igor reaching for something and was ready to pull her weapon.

"Vitaliy, there's too many bystanders for this. We'll get her later. At least we know she's alive she won't be hard to find again." Igor called.

Vitaliy let go and turned to walk away. Katy watched as he pulled a gun and shot David McCormick in broad daylight.

"Katy get down." Callen said through the com.

He watched as both Katy and Kensi pulled their weapons. Within seconds, Vitaliy, Igor and the third man were firing at them and the women were firing back. Katy and Kensi took cover behind the ends of the concrete picnic tables. Shards of concrete flew everywhere. Katy shot and hit Igor in the leg, bringing him down. The other man and Vitaliy were able to get into the SUV and pull out of the parking lot with Sam, Deeks and Callen firing after them.

Kensi made sure McCormick was alright and called Eric for a two ambulances. Katy ran to Igor and rolled him onto his back. As she stood over him, she fought the urge to beat him into a pulp. She cleared his of his weapon and pointed her pistol at him, willing him to move. Callen ran to her side and checked him for more weapons. He briefly looked at her and smiled.

"Good work everyone," Hetty said over the com.

The ambulances arrived and took Igor and McCormick to the hospital. Callen called Hetty to let them know that he was headed to the hospital to talk to both of them. She suggested taking Katy with him. She was talking to the others when he rejoined them.

"Katy, Hetty wants you and I to go to the hospital to question McCormick and Igor." He said.

"Kensi, can you ride back with Sam or Marty?" Katy asked.

"Sure, who wants me?" She asked with her arms open.

"I'll take you Fern." Marty said and the two walked off.

"Have fun." Sam said with a smile. "You want me to tag along?"

"No, we should be okay." Callen told him.

"Alright, good luck. Hope they talk." He said as he walked out to the Challenger. He didn't mind leaving Callen to Katy. He saw the chemistry between them when they were at his house over the weekend. He knew it was a matter of time.

"Do you want me to drive?" Callen asked.

"Sure," she smiled. "Driver, to the hospital."

He led her to the Mercedes and let her in before he headed to the driver's side. He wasn't sure of Hetty was still listening in Ops, so he didn't say much. "You did well out there."

"Thank you. I tried to tell you I was capable of handling it." She smiled.

"You did, but you have to understand, I've never seen your work. I didn't know exactly how capable you truly were." He said trying.

"I know, don't worry about it. You're forgiven this time." She smiled. It felt so good to put a bullet in Igor, even if it was just his knee.

"How'd it feel shooting Igor after everything he's done to you?" He asked knowing the answer.

"It was pretty freakin' awesome." She smiled. "Since we don't know if Hetty and Granger are listening, I'll elaborate more a little later."

Callen looked at her and smiled. "I look forward to that."

That smile of his was going to be her undoing. Seeing him in his stance while shooting at Vitaliy as he pulled away flashed through mind. God he looked so sexy with his gun drawn. AHHH! She screamed to herself. She took the earwig out of her ear and put it in her boot.

"Did you really just put your earwig in your boot?" Callen laughed.

"Yes, I did. Why?" She asked.

"You can break it that way." He said watching her and the road.

"I've been doing it for years and I haven't broken one yet. Hey do you mind keeping your eyes on the road and not crashing my car before I get to take her out to have fun with her?" she said watching him swerve in and out of traffic on the freeway.

"I used to drive this thing, you're going to love the way it handles." He said with an evil grin.

"Can I find out for myself, please?" she laughed.

Within minutes, they were at the hospital, walking through the emergency room to the reception desk. They showed their credentials and told the nurse who they needed to speak to. The older women with salt and pepper hear walked away and returned a few moments later informing them that only one ambulance came in, carrying David McCormick. Callen asked about the second, but the nurse told him that they were only expecting one patient.

Katy immediately walked away and called Nell. "Nell, I need you and Eric to go back through the traffic cams. Only one of the ambulances made it to the hospital."

"Seriously?" Nell asked.

"Yeah, I have a sneaking suspicion that Vitaliy either commandeered the other ambulance, took him to a different hospital or it wasn't a real ambulance." Katy said as Callen walked up to her. She could tell he was angry and smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll check. Hetty said just come back to the office." Nell told her.

"Ok, we're on our way back." She told Nell.

"Are they going back through the traffic cams?" Callen asked.

"Yes they are. Hetty said don't worry about McCormick, just head back into the office." She said as they walked towards the exit.

"Damn it. I should've talked to the EMT more, made sure where they were taking him." He said.

"Did you hear any kind of accent when you talked to them?" Katy asked.

"No, they both sounded local." He said. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, where are you thinking?" She asked. "Should we bring something back for everyone else?"

"No, they probably got something on their way back. I know of a couple really good lunch trucks. Do you like fish tacos?" He said looking at his watch, it was after two.

"I love fish tacos." She smiled as she stopped at the passenger door waiting for him to unlock the car doors.

"Alright, fish tacos it is." He said unlocking the doors and getting in.

They sat on the hood of the Mercedes as they ate and talked about whatever came to mind. Callen love the twinkle in her eyes as she described how good it felt to shoot Igor. Some of the passersby gave them odd looks, but he didn't care. He remembered what it was like shooting Jeanvier, even if it was staged. They best feeling was handing him over to Nassim Vassiri. For a moment, he thought about Jeanvier and whatever happened to him. As quickly as the thought entered his mind, it was gone again. Katy noticed his distraction and asked if he was okay. He told her he was and they finished their lunches.

On the drive back to the office, Callen asked what she had planned for the evening. He was pleased to hear she had none and asked if she wanted to get a drink to celebrate her first operation with the team. Katy was concerned that it would be a one-on-one occasion, but he reassured her that everyone would be joining them. After thinking about it for a while, she reluctantly agreed. As much as she enjoyed spending time with him and in fact wanted to spend more time alone with him for reasons other than work, she knew it was inappropriate.

As soon as they walked into the door at the mission, they walked up to Ops. "Nell, anything on the ambulance carrying Igor?" Katy asked.

"We watched Igor being loaded into the ambulance, but quickly lost them once they got on the freeway." Nell said.

"Damn, what about other hospitals? Was he taken to a different hospital?" Callen asked.

"No, none of the other hospitals have anyone matching his description or injury being brought in by ambulance or private transportation. Katy, did Vitaliy have a private physician on payroll?" Nell said.

"Not that I ever saw, can you pull up the payroll records?" Katy asked standing at the screen.

Nell tapped a few times on the tablet in her hands and the records appeared on the screen. While Katy went through the list of names on Vitaliy's payroll with Eric, Callen asked Nell about the identity of the third man. She told them that they never really got a good enough picture of him to run through the facial recognition software, but they did run what they had and got several hits; none of which were Russian or a known associate of Kirillovsky's. After an hour of going through the names on Vitaliy's payroll, they came up empty handed. Both Katy and Callen were frustrated and headed down to talk to Hetty.

They looked mentally exhausted as they approached her desk and knew they had no leads on the whereabouts of Igor or the identity of the third man at the meeting. She informed them that she'd spoken to the hospital and that David McCormick's injuries were not life threatening. Hetty suggested the two of them and Sam head over to the hospital tomorrow to talk to him. They agreed and were off to find Sam. He was sitting at his desk talking with Kensi and Deeks. They all smiled at them as they walked into the bullpen. Callen told Katy to sit as his desk while he pulled a chair over from another part of the office.

The five talked about what Callen and Katy didn't learn which only frustrated them even more. Finally Callen asked about everyone going out to celebrate Katy's first op with them. They all agreed that a little fun and libation was just what they needed. Sam called Michelle and asked if the neighbor's could watch the kids so she could join them. Even though it was a Monday, the neighbors agreed. By four, Hetty could tell her crew was weary and in need of the rest of the day off. Once Michelle arrived, she released them for the evening. Katy ran up to Ops to invite Nell and Eric.

When she walked in, Eric was spinning in his chair and stopped suddenly when the doors slid open. To his relief, it was only Katy. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"So, how do you like working with us?" He asked.

"I actually like working in the office better than what I've done for the last two years. You do know when I was talking that first day about the best hackers in the world, I was referring to the two of you, right?" she said leaning against the table.

"I didn't until Nell told me." Eric smiled. "Thank you for the compliment. It's nice to see that out work is appreciated."

"We couldn't do what we do if it weren't for what you guys do." Callen said as he walked in and joined the conversation. "So are you guys going out with us for drinks and dinner?"

"I actually hadn't gotten to that yet." Katy laughed.

"Oh, sorry." He said mildly embarrassed. "We're celebrating Katy's first op with the team, you guys in?"

"We get to go hang out with the cool kids?" Eric said to Nell sarcastically.

"I don't know about him, but I'm game." Nell said smiling. "I like this, I know the team is oddly numbered now, but Katy makes a great addition. I hope you get to stay with us."

Katy smiled. "Well, I know I'm assigned to the office, but I need to be formally released back to full duty before I can be either place with the team or assigned a partner."

"I can't believe Hetty and Granger let you go in the field with your foot." Eric said.

"I went to boot camp with a broken hip and fractured ribs. Hetty knows it's futile to try to tell me not to do something." She laughed.

"You went to Marine Corps boot camp with a broken hip?" Nell asked.

"Yes, I did. I was tough, but I made it through on the first try." Katy said proudly.

"You're insane." Callen said smiling.

The entire group carpooled over to the nearest restaurant. Katy and Kensi figured they'd leave the Mercedes at the office and go in her Cadillac. Callen road over with Deeks, Nell and Eric rode together and Sam and Michelle both took their cars. Since the group was so large, they were offered a room at the back of the restaurant where they could be as loud and obnoxious as they wanted. It was fun; they ordered a round of drinks before they even looked at the menu and ordered a second before they ordered any food.

Callen and Katy were sitting across the table from each other. Occasionally they'd smiled at one another when there was a lull in the laughter or conversation, but for the most part, they socialized with everyone. No one was overly intoxicated and felt they all could drive themselves home. As the hours passed, the group got smaller and smaller. Since Sam and Michelle had to drive back down to San Diego, they were the first to leave. Nell and Eric after that, soon it was just Kensi, Deeks, Katy and Callen. They talked before they were ushered out of the restaurant by the staff.

Kensi and Deeks walked off in a direction towards his car to talk. Callen and Katy walked over towards Kensi's Cadillac. They stopped on the passenger side.

"You did really good face to face with Vitaliy." He told her.

"Thank you, honestly, I was scared to hell. All I could think of was the last time he." She stopped herself refusing to say the words.

"You going to be okay tonight being that you saw Vitaliy today?" he asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. I honestly doubt Kensi will do for me what you did." She smiled.

"If you need to talk tonight, you can call me." He said.

"One problem, I don't have your number." She laughed.

"That would be helpful, wouldn't it?" He laughed.

Katy took out her phone and waited for him to give her his number. She punched the numbers into her phone and saved it to her contacts. "I won't call if it's too late." She told him.

"No, it doesn't matter what time. If you need to talk call me and if you need me to come over, I'll come over." He told her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "So, I wonder what Kensi and Marty are doing."

"I don't know, I don't think there's anything going on there, but you never know." He laughed.

"Should we go look for them?" Katy asked.

"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea, we do have to work in the morning." He said.

They walked over to Deeks' car and found them leaning against it talking. "We should probably call it a night." Katy told Kensi.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kensi said.

"Callen, you want me to drop you off at the office to pick up your car?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." He said and looked at Katy. "Do you want me to come over before I go home?"

"No, I'll call you if need be." She smiled and walked over to Kensi's car with her. She gave Callen one last look before getting into the Cadillac with Kensi.

"So what was that all about?" Kensi asked.

"I had a couple really bad nightmares over the weekend and Callen's worried that I would have another tonight because I saw Vitaliy." She explained.

"Ok. If he wants to come over, I don't have a problem with it." Kensi smiled.

"No, hopefully, I will be okay. I told him I'd call him if I needed to talk." She said.

When they got home, Callie was impatiently waiting, she made it known that she was hungry and didn't like to be kept waiting. Katy fed her before she changed and lay on the couch. Even though she listened to her IPod, she was afraid to fall asleep. The combination of the dream from the weekend and the encounter with Vitaliy this afternoon had her staring at the ceiling and panicking when she heard odd noises. She finally dozed off after one o'clock in the morning. Like she feared, she dreamt of Vitaliy. Katy sat straight up, shaking with fear and sweat beading on her forehead.

She picked up her phone and debated on whether or not to call him. Instead, she opted to text him. Callen responded immediately, asking if she was alright. When she told him about her nightmare, he offered to come over to sit with her. She truly wanted him there, but knew he needed to sleep.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want me to come over. I don't mind." His text said.

"I really want you here, but I don't know how Kensi will like waking up to you here." She said back.

"I'm on my way." He responded.

Katy smiled and paced by the door until she saw him walking up. She opened it and launched herself at him as soon as he walked in. Callen held her tight, before walking her over to the couch.

Kensi got up fifteen minutes before her alarm and walked into the living room before she got into the shower. She honestly wasn't surprised to find Callen curled up behind Katy on the couch. Kensi smiled at the two and turned back to her room to grab her clothes. Katy woke as soon as she heard the shower come on and rubbed Callen's arm until he woke up.

"Kensi's in the shower." Katy told him.

"Okay. Did you want to shower next?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll make it quick so there's still some hot water for you. Should I make a pot of coffee?" she asked.

"I can do it." He said with his face buried in her neck.

Katy felt his warm breath against her skin. She shivered.

Callen stretched as he sat up. Katy rolled onto her back and smiled up at him. "Thank you for coming over."

"Not a problem. I actually seem to sleep better when I'm with you then when I'm home alone." He smiled.

"Okay." She laughed.

"I'm not kidding. I do." He said and got up to make a pot of coffee.

Kensi came out of the bathroom while Katy and Callen sat on the couch drinking their coffee. "Are you sure you don't mind if I shower first?" Katy asked.

"No, go ahead." He said eyeing Kensi.

Katy grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom only after they heard the shower running did they talk.

"Did she have another nightmare?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, she called me at about three fifteen. I got here by a quarter to four." He told her.

"Do you think she needs to talk to Nate?" She asked.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt, but I doubt she would." Callen admitted.

"Would she do it if you went with her?" She asked.

"I don't know she might. I'll talk to Hetty about it." He said.

"How many nights did you stay here with her?" she asked.

"All three. She only had nightmares Saturday and Sunday mornings. Sunday over to Monday she was okay, but we'd talked a lot about stuff Sunday afternoon." He told her.

Kensi looked towards the bathroom. "If this keeps up, I'm beginning to wonder if she wouldn't be better off moving in with you. There isn't much I can do for her."

Callen sighed, "You have a point. If she keeps having the nightmares, I'll talk to her about it."

Katy was showered and dressed within ten minutes. Callen showered and shaved in about the same amount of time. They decided that they'd ride in with Callen and would bring the Mercedes home that night. When they walked into the office, Sam and Deeks looked at them. Katy pulled the extra chair between Kensi and Callen and sat down. Callen got himself and Katy a cup of coffee before he went to find Hetty.

"Good morning Mr. Callen. How was your evening?" She asked when he walked up to her desk.

"I think Katy needs to talk to Nate. She had another nightmare last night." He told her.

Hetty gave him a curious look. "How many nightmares has she had?"

"She had one Saturday morning, Sunday morning and the one last night." Callen said.

"How do you know about the one last night?" Hetty asked.

"She texted me and I went over to Kensi's to be with her." He said smiling faintly.

Hetty smiled. "You spent the night with her?"

"Just a few hours." He said.

Hetty nodded. "I agree she needs to talk to Mr. Getz. Do you think she'll speak to him on her own?"

"I don't, Kensi mentioned that she might if I'm with her." He said.

"Would you be willing to sit in on a session with her and Mr. Getz?" Hetty asked.

"For Katy, yes." He told her straight-faced.

"Alright, I'll speak to Nate about the two of you talking to him after you come back from the hospital." She told him.

Callen smiled, thanked her and walked back to the bullpen. "You two ready to head to the hospital to talk to McCormick?"

"Yeah, sure. Do we want to take the Mercedes since it's a four door? One of you two can drive." Katy offered.

"I'll drive." Callen said and Sam nodded.

It was a short ride to the hospital; Katy sat in the back seat so Sam didn't have to try to contort himself in precarious positions to get in the back. They talked about what to ask McCormick and decided Katy would lead since she knew him the best. They stepped off the elevator in to pandemonium. Alarms were sounding at the nurse's station, nurses were barking orders and doctors ran to one of the rooms from all directions. The three stood back and watched.

"He's still got no pulse." They heard a doctor say.

"How much longer are we going to try to resuscitate him? It's been fifteen minutes." A nurse said.

"There are federal agent coming to talk to him. I'd like to have him alive when they get here." The doctor said.

Katy, Callen and Sam immediately walked to the room and showed their credentials. The doctor looked over his shoulder at them as he tried to bring McCormick back to life. After another fifteen minutes, they called his time of death. The doctor led them into the hall and explained that he was fine one moment and after breakfast was delivered to him, he was coding the next. Katy walked away and called Nell.

"McCormick is dead. Can you guys get into the hospitals security cameras and see if maybe someone paid him a visit? We'll have the hospital pack up his food and sent it to the lab for testing." She said.

"On it, I know you were looking forward to talking to him. Sorry." Nell said sympathetically.

"Yeah, shit happens." Katy said and hung up, walking back over to Callen, Sam and the doctor.

Callen looked at her as she walked back and nodded when she said she'd called Nell. Katy asked the physician if McCormick's breakfast could be sent to the lab to see if it had been tainted. He agreed and immediately got one of the nurse's attention. Callen asked the nurse who delivered the meal to the floor and she said it was the usual worker.

An hour later, after talking with the orderly who delivered the food and the kitchen staff, they walked back out to the car and headed back to the office. Katy sat in the back seat and stewed. Callen could tell she was upset. Sam tried to start a conversation, but she sat silent. Callen and Sam looked at each other and continued talking with the hopes that she'd join in eventually.

By the time they got back to the mission, Katy was fuming and went right into the locker room to change. Callen waited for her outside the door and walked with her into the gym. He tried to talk to her, but she pounded her aggressions out on the punching bag. He watched her for a while, very intrigued. He enjoyed watching her quick, sharp movements. She kicked the bag, screamed and looked at him. Callen saw tears in her eyes.

"Katy?" he asked.

"In the beginning he was my friend. We'd talked for a year before he hired me at the paper. He was my mentor." She said wiping the sweat away with her forearm.

"I'm sorry Katy." He offered.

She shrugged. "I don't even know if I should call his wife and offer my condolences, given the circumstances."

"He was married?" Callen asked as they slowly walked back to the locker room.

"Yeah, if you could call it that. He and his wife have been separated for a few years; she just could handle the long hours he put in at the paper. They still loved each other." Katy told him.

"Do you think it would be worth talking to her about his dealings with Kirillovsky?" Callen asked.

"I doubt she knew anything, but you could send someone out to talk to her. I don't want it to be me who has to tell her what he was doing, though." Katy said.

"I can sent Kensi and Deeks." He said.

Katy nodded and gave him her address and phone number before she disappeared into the locker room to shower.

Callen told Kensi and Deeks to go talk to McCormick's widow and gave them the address, then went up to Ops to have Nell and Eric run a background on the woman and send the information to Kensi and Deeks' phones. By the time he came down the stairs, Katy was coming out of the locker room, her hair wet. Hetty called him over to her desk.

"I spoke to Mr. Getz about you and Katy speaking to him and he agreed that it would be alright. Let Katy know that you'll be with her. He asked that you go see him after lunch." She said.

Callen smiled. "Thank you Hetty, I appreciate it. Kensi mentioned that it might be best if Katy move in with me, would that be a problem?"

Hetty thought for a moment, "Mr. Callen, I don't have a problem with that, but you do need to keep in mind that you both are agents and personal relationships are frowned upon."

"I understand that." He said.

"I've seen the way the two of you look at one another. You two are no different than anyone else in this office and will not make an exception for you. If something other than a professional relationship develops, I will be forced to have Katy transferred to another office." She warned.

Callen nodded and walked away.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, Kensi and Deeks went to talk to McCormick's wife?" she asked.

"Yes they did. Listen," he said moving rolling chair so she looked at him. "I told Hetty about your nightmares and we both think you should talk to Nate. He's already said it would be okay if I sat in on the session. He's agreed to see us after lunch, are you okay with that?"

Katy nodded, "If you're going to be there, yes I'll talk to him."

Sam sat at his desk and watched the two talking quietly. He saw the fear on Katy's face and the way it dissipated as Callen talked to her. Yep, it was just a matter of time.

Kensi and Deeks were coming back from talking to McCormick's widow as Katy and Callen were headed up to talk to Nate. The quickly talked in passing, Kensi told Katy that the woman asked that she please call her. Katy nodded and followed Callen up the stairs. She was nervous about talking to Nate and had no idea what to expect when they walked into the office. He was sitting behind his desk and smiled when they walked in.

Nate stood and shook Callen's hand. Katy laughed to herself as the man made Callen look like a child. He was tall and lanky; Katy shook his hand and smiled weakly. He motioned for them to sit on the couch as he pulled a chair over from his desk and sat across from them.

"Thank you both for coming." He smiled.

Katy nodded. "Callen and Hetty felt I should talk to you about the nightmares I've been having."

"Do you want to tell me about them?" Nate asked.

Katy looked at Callen. He nodded and put his hand on hers for a brief moment. "They involve a man beating and raping me. I've been working undercover investigating Vitaliy Kirillovsky. Both he and his head of security have drugged or beaten and raped me. I was also sexually, physically and emotionally abused as a child, in foster care."

Nate sat forward wide-eyed and looked at Callen. "Does she know about your past?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here with her." Callen smiled.

Nate looked from Callen to Katy and smiled. "Good, at least you're talking to someone about it. How are your nightmares?"

Katy looked at Callen, "You never said you had nightmares."

"I haven't had one in a long while." He smiled over at Katy.

"How much time do the two of you spend outside of work?" Nate asked seeing an obvious chemistry between them.

"I'm staying with Kensi, but she was at her Mom's this weekend and Callen came over to stay with me." She told him.

"When did the nightmares start and how frequently do you have them?" Nate asked Katy.

"I've had nightmares for as long as I can remember, but the dreams of Vitaliy I've had for three months now." She told him.

"It's always the same dream?" he asked.

"Not, not always, but it always involves him beating and raping me. They're violent dreams, so real; I can actually feel every time he hits me. Most of the time, I wake up hurting." She said with a pained look on her face.

"Have there been any nights when you haven't had nightmares?" he asked sitting back, taking mental notes.

"Only once," she smiled. "Sunday over to Monday I didn't have a nightmare, I think it was because Callen and I had talked that afternoon. I think last night's nightmare was because I saw and spoke to Vitaliy."

"So after you have the nightmares, do you sleep soundly?"

She smiled shyly, "If Callen's there, I don't have another. If not, the dream always picks up from where I woke-up."

Nate nodded, "So having Callen there helps?"

Katy smiled and nodded.

"Have you given any thought since you don't have a permanent place to stay of staying with Callen for a while?" Nate asked.

Katy's face went slack. "I um, I don't think that would be a good idea. Hetty has rules about fraternization."

"I already spoke to Hetty about it and she agreed that it would be alright as long as out relationship remains strictly professional." Callen assured her.

"I think you need to think about it." Nate told her.

"Kensi and I were planning on getting an apartment together." Katy said.

"I think you will still be able to, but until the nightmares stop, I think you should consider staying with Callen. I'd also like to talk with you once a week, without Callen if you'd do that."

"I will think about staying with him, as for the meeting with you once a week, yes, I will. For the first couple sessions, I'd like to have Callen there is that's alright, just until I'm comfortable." She said.

"That's fine." Nate nodded. "We'll work around your schedules for our sessions; I know your case load can be hectic."

"Thank you." Katy said as she stood and shook his hand.

"Callen, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

Katy looked back at Callen, he nodded that it was okay and she left.

"Are you doing better with your sleeping?" Nate asked.

"I actually sleep better when Katy's around, it's weird." He said.

"Can you live with her without becoming involved?" He asked

"I can't promise anything." He said.

"I think you two could be good for one another. See what you can do to get her to move in with you. If need be, I can meet with the both of you after work in a setting that's more comfortable for her." He said.

"Alright." Callen said.

"Are you still resistant to counseling?" Nate asked.

"If it helps Katy continue, I guess I can talk with you too." He admitted.

Nate smiled. "Thank you."

Katy was sitting between the two desks again when Callen came back down. He had a smile on his face. Kensi was trying to talk Katy into going to one of her WOD's classes that night. Finally she agreed. Hetty released them for the night and the girls were off to class. Callen told her that he'd call her later to talk. Katy smiled and agreed as she walked to the Mercedes and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Katy was exhausted and barely made it out to the Mercedes when class was over. When they got back to Kensi's the landlord was walking away from her apartment after posting a notice on her door. Katy knew exactly what it was about. Kensi ripped it off the door and read it. Katy apologized as she read over her shoulder. The letter was informing her that she was in violation of her lease by having the extra occupant and cat staying with her. It stated that if they weren't gone within three days, they'd begin the eviction process.

Katy told Kensi that she'd go stay with Callen and went to find the landlord to tell him she was leaving. He was nice and told Katy that if Kensi had told him why she was there, they would've been flexible, but since she didn't, Katy and the cat had to go. She completely understood and apologized for the problem, and left to pack her things. Kensi helped her carry her stuff out to the Mercedes and what wouldn't fit in the trunk; they put in the back seat.

Callen wasn't answering his phone, nor was he home when she got there, so she waited. He was running back up the street when he saw the Mercedes parked behind the Jag and ran to the driver's side window. She jumped when he tapped on the glass.

"You okay?" he asked when she opened the car door.

"Yeah, Kensi got a nasty gram from her landlord. I was hoping the offer for me to stay with you was still on the table. It's just until I can find another place." She assured him.

"Of course, let me help you with your stuff." He said as he opened the door to the back seat. "Sorry I wasn't home, did you try calling?"

"I did. I figured you didn't have your phone with you." She said.

Callen took the lockbox to the door while Katy had the cat and a couple other bags. "Come on in." He said after he unlocked the door.

"It's cute." She said looking at the adobe-style house. "Not really something I saw you living in."

"This house has a lot of history." He smiled looking around. "Come on, you can stay in this room."

He led her to one of the rooms that had a bare queen-sized mattress with a mission-style head and foot board, matching dresser and nightstands with lamps on them. Callen sat the lockbox on the floor in the corner and took the cat carrier from her, putting it on the floor before he opened it. Callie cautiously stepped out of the carrier and sniffed around before jumping up on the bed.

"They just delivered the furniture an hour ago." Callen told her.

Katy smiled. "You got this for me?"

He smiled. "I did. I had a feeling you'd wind up over here and wanted to have a place for you to sleep."

"Thank you that was thoughtful." She smiled.

"I just don't have sheets for the bed yet, I was going to go out tonight and pick some up, along with a comforter and one of those dust ruffle things. Let me shower and we can go pick something out and grab something for dinner." He said thankful she was there.

"Alright, so you mind if I shower after you?" she asked.

"Oh, that's right; you went to WOD's with Kensi. How was it?" he laughed.

"I doubt I'll be able to move tomorrow morning." Katy said feeling the pain.

"A nice hot shower will do wonders. Why don't you shower first?" He suggested.

Callen sat on the couch while Katy showered. He was excited she was there. Callie jumped up on the arm of the couch and meowed at him. He gave her some love and received some in return. He was in his room getting his clothes when Katy walked out of the bathroom.

"Feel better?" he asked leaning out the door.

"Yes, but I still think I'm going to wake up stiff and sore tomorrow." She smiled, looking around his room. He had a dresser and nothing else in the room. "Where do you sleep?"

"The bed roll." He said pointing to the corner of the room.

"You're joking, aren't you?" she said. "You put me in your room?"

"No, this is my room." He told her.

Katy walked back to her room shaking her head, not believing him. She heard the bathroom door close and she shower come on. Casually, she walked back to Callen's room and opened the door. The closet door was open, so she walked over and peeked in. His clothes were hung up, shoes lines up on the floor; there was dust on several pairs and outlines where the ones he'd worn that day had been. His dresser had dust and miscellaneous papers behind it and she realized he wasn't lying, this was his room. As she walked out of the room, she noticed his name was carved into the door and crouched to look at it. She ran her fingers down the carved wood and noticed the date. It was an old carving.

"This house was originally owned by one of my foster families." Callen said standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that. I didn't believe that you stayed in this room." She told him. "You really need to vacuum behind your dresser; it's pretty dusty back there."

Callen smiled as he watched her walk to her room. He grabbed a pair of socks from the dresser drawer, a pair of shoes from the closet and walked to her room. She was unpacking her clothes and hanging them in the closet. He walked in and sat on the bed to tie his shoes.

"What do you feel like for dinner?" he asked watching her slide form the bed to the closet across the hard wood floor in her socks.

"I don't know what do you want?" she asked stopping to look at him. He smelled so good. This was definitely going to be more difficult than she thought. They'd been given a warning about their relationship evolving into something other than professional and at this point, the way he watched her and the way she felt, she didn't know if it was possible.

"You're no help, why don't we hit the department store and pick your bed set then we'll wander around the mall and see what we can find to eat." He suggested.

Katy smiled. "Sounds good."

Katy grabbed her purse and followed Callen out the door. "We can get another key made too." He said as he locked the door.

"Which car do you want to take?" She asked.

"I'll drive, we'll take the Jag." He said opening the door for her.

The mall was a short drive from the house. It was a higher end mall with a Macy's and several boutique stores. They parked outside Macys and went in. Katy couldn't get over the prices of the bedding.

"Don't worry about the prices, I'll pay for it." He told her.

"No, I can't let you do that." She told him.

She walked down the long wall of comforters until she found the 'bed-in-a-bag' section. They were less expensive and came with a set of sheets, dust ruffle, pillow cases, shams, the comforter, drapes and several throw and neck roll pillows. Callen watched her as she looked at the selection available. He saw that she was leaning towards one in particular. It was nice, a very non-descript red and black pattern. Something he actually would have chosen for himself. Finally after staring at it for ten minutes, she grabbed it and walked to the register. They stood there another five minutes arguing over who was going to pay for it. Callen had his card out ready to hand it to the sales associate and Katy had her cash.

"Fine, you buy the comforter and I'll buy groceries for the house. You're wasting money by eating out every night." She snapped at him.

"I wouldn't be eating out if I knew how to cook more." He told her.

"Fine, I'll do the cooking. You can clean up." She said and he agreed.

The sales associate laughed at the two and asked how long they'd been seeing each other. Both Callen and Katy looked at her straight-faced and told her they weren't together. After that, they didn't speak again until they were walking out of the store. They laughed as they talked about the look on the woman's face when they told her they weren't together. Katy looked at the displays in some of the front windows as they walked through the mall. She stopped and looked at some of the clothes. Callen told her to go in, but she refused.

They walked past Victoria's Secret and Katy realized she needed more bras and panties. He let her go in alone while he waited on a bench for her. In his mind, he tried to imagine what she looked like in just her bra and panties. He was pulled back to reality when she appeared in front of him and hit him with the bag. She laughed when he asked if she'd model her purchases for him when they got home.

A little further into the mall and they came to the food court. There was everything imaginable; Indian, Italian, Mexican, Mongolian, Chinese, Japanese, German, hamburgers, sandwiches and hot dogs. It took them a while to figure out what they each wanted to eat. Katy opted for a Philly Cheese steak sandwich with extra provolone cheese. Callen ordered the same thing so they could stand and talk while they waited for their food. They were having fun, talking and people watching. When their orders were up, they found a table and sat down to eat.

After they finished, they walked down to the electronics store so Katy could look at the lap tops. She found one she like and a bag as well and carried them to the register. They talked a little as they waited in line to pay and walked back to Macys when they were done.

Callie was sitting on the island when they walked back into the house. She howled at them, reminding them that they hadn't fed her before they left. Katy fed her and took her purchases to her room. As she sat the Victoria's Secret bag on the dresser, she wondered if Callen was serious about her modeling the bras and panties or if he was joking. She dumped the bag on the dresser and turned around to find Callen standing in the doorway.

"Do you want help making the bed?" he asked.

"Sure," she said opening the dresser drawer and sliding the unmentionables into it and closing it again.

Callen smirked at the satiny, lacey, sexy undergarments. Together they slid the mattress off the box spring and laid the dust ruffle over it, putting the mattress back on top again. Callen stood on one side of the bed while Katy was on the other as they stretched the fitted sheet over the mattress. Then they followed with the flat sheet and the comforter. Katy opened the pillows and tossed one at Callen so he could put a pillow case on it. Once she put a pillow case on the other pillow, she set the shams, drapes and throw pillows aside and collapsed onto the bed.

It was so soft and comfortable. Callen wanted so badly to lie next to her, but he just watched her with a smile. She looked at him and patted the bed next to her, telling him to lie down. When he finally did, he sunk into the mattress and felt the stress of the day melt away.

"This is a bed, damn." He laughed. "I'm jealous."

"Well, you can hope I have a nightmare so you can sleep in here with me." She laughed.

Callen looked at her and rolled onto his side to face her. He brushed her hair off her neck. Her chest steadily rose and fell as she watched his face. Katy rolled on her side and smiled at him. He could tell she was tired and rolled off the bed. Callen stood looking down at her. She truly was such a beautiful woman. Katy smiled up at him and rolled onto her back.

"I'll let you get some sleep." He said softly.

"Alright, thank you." She smiled.

Katy watched as he walked out the door. She got off the bed, changed into her pajamas, turned off the lights and got into bed. Katy could hear Callen down the hall in his room and smiled. She listened to the silence of the house as she dozed off to Callie's purring.

Callen pulled her to him and held her tight, kissing her neck softly. She felt the good bumps his stubble was causing. Slowly, she rolled to face him and smiled. The way he looked at her, like he was looking straight to her soul, her very being. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her ever-so-softly. Her breathing hitched as his tongue caressed hers. She knew she'd lose control is he kept kissing her like this. His hand trailed down her back and stopped at her back side, pawing and kneading. She felt him growing harder against her, she wanted him so badly. He slid his hand up her back and under her tank top. Callen's hand was warm when he cupped her breast in his hand. With his thumb, he swiped across her nipple, making it just that much harder.

They heard a loud bang and the door flew open, the light in the hall back lit the figure, making it impossible to see his face, but she knew it was a man. She knew it was him. He slowly raised a pistol and fired. She heard Callen cry out in pain and felt his warm blood trickling from his body and onto the sheets. He fired again, hitting Callen square in the head. Katy looked on in horror as Callen laid there his blue eyes vacant, lifeless. He pointed the gun at her and fired. She could feel the bullet rip through her flesh, cracking her ribs as it traveled to its final destination. All she could do was lay there listening to her heart pound in her ears, slow and finally stop. She looked down on herself and Callen, their bodies entangled, the sheets bloody. Puddles were forming under the bed as every pint their bodies contained spilled over onto the floor.

Katy shot out of bed and ran for the light, looking back at the bed. She was bent over relieved that none of it had actually happened, trying to catch her breath. Down the hall, she could hear Callen scrambling to get to his feet and then his footsteps as he ran through the hall to her room. As soon as she saw him, she felt his chest and his forehead just to be completely sure he was alright. He put his arms around her and held her tight and she breathed heavily.

"He killed you." She whispered as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What?" he asked cupping her face, making her look at him. "How did he kill me?"

"He shot you in the chest and then in the head." She said.

"God, Katy. I hate seeing you like this." He said hugging her again.

"It was so real. He shot me and I felt my heart stop then I was looking down on us in bed together, dead." She cried.

Callen smiled. "We were in bed together in your dream?"

She looked up at his smile and punched him in the arm. "Is that the only thing you heard? Yes, I had a dream that we were in bed together."

"No, that wasn't all I heard, since when do you dream about us being in bed together?" he asked.

She pushed him away, "Seriously Callen, I just had a dream that we both died and you're worried about when I started having dreams about you?"

"I just found it interesting, what were we doing in your dream?" he smiled.

"Get out, just get out if you're going to be like that." She yelled.

Callen started laughing. "I'm sorry."

"Just get out. I'd rather sleep by myself and have another dream than deal with you and your ego." She said pushing him out the door.

Callen crossed the threshold and turned around; Katy slammed the door in his face so he walked back to his room and lay back down. He could hear her walking around in her room. Katy grabbed the lap top and unpacked it. She vowed not to fall asleep again and downloaded the camera's memory card to the lap top. Katy scrolled through the pictures and found the one of Callen on the beach. She really liked the picture and opened one of the programs to start playing with the photos. Katy changed it from a color image to sepia tone and saved a copy. Then she changed it from sepia tone to black and white, saving that as well.

Katy pulled out her phone and went to her list of photos Sam and Michelle had chosen, saving a copy of each in both sepia and black and white. When she had finished with the twelve pictures, she looked at the time on her phone. It was only four in the morning. She turned on the Wi-Fi on her phone and logged into her email. Katy went through them slowly and found several emails from David McCormick. He was begging her to contact him; she remembered seeing him lying in the hospital bed after they pronounced him dead and started crying.

When they'd met, she was sure he wasn't involved with Vitaliy. He asked her for advice on how to repair his marriage. David even asked Katy to go talk to his wife Janice when she first started working for the paper. They weren't close, but Katy did consider her a friend. She had no idea how Janice was going to fare through this. She didn't work for health reasons. One of the reasons she'd left David was because she was diagnosed with Cancer. Hoping to save David from the pain of watching her die a very slow and painful death, she left.

Katy wiped her tears and continued going through her emails. When she finished deleting all of her emails, she heard the distinctive tone signaling that she had a new email. It was from an address she didn't recognize and hesitantly opened it. It was from Vitaliy.

"You whore; David is dead because of you. If you hadn't left me he'd still be alive. I will find you and bring you back to me. When I do, I will make you suffer. It will be unlike anything I've ever done to you. You will die a very slow and painful death and I'll be sure no one will ever find your body. I hope when you read this you realize what you've done, come back and take the punishment you deserve. I will hunt you down like the trash you are. You will forever be watching over your shoulder."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold. Katy saved the email and closed the lap top, setting it on the nightstand. The house was silent, except for Callie's purring. Katy reached over and scooped the cat up and held her close. Callie settled in her arms and fell back to sleep for a while. After she laid the cat back on the bed, she opened the bedroom door and tip toed down the hall to Callen's room. He had a small lamp on, that offered a little light. Katy smiled as she stood there watching sleep. Slowly, she stepped into the room and sat against the wall. He looked so peaceful when he slept, worry free. At five, she stood and walked out of the room.

When Callen woke at six, he walked down the hall to Katy's room. The bed was made and her lap top bag was gone. "Katy?" he called as he walked back down the hall.

"In the living room." She called back.

She was walking into the kitchen to refill her coffee cup and make him one. "How long have you been up?" he asked.

"I never went back to sleep." She told him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you last night." He told her coming into the kitchen.

"It's fine Callen. Don't worry about it." She smiled as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"What did you do all morning?" he asked.

"I fooled around on the lap top, downloaded the memory card from the camera and went through my emails." She told him.

"Was there anything interesting in your emails?" He asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"There were several emails from David and one from Vitaliy." She said walking back to the couch.

"What did the email from Vitaliy say?" he asked following her.

"I'll let you read it later. Why don't you shower after your finish your coffee." She told him.

Callen nodded and went to his room to gather his clothes. Fifteen minutes later, he was showered, shaved and dressed. He walked back into the kitchen and refilled his coffee. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm tired Callen. I didn't go back to sleep because you were being an ass and I was afraid I'd have another nightmare." She snapped. "I'll find an apartment this weekend; I can't stay here with you. I'll just deal with the nightmares and lack of sleep."

"Katy, I'm sorry. I found it interesting that you dreamt about me. Why won't you tell me what we were doing in bed together?" he said.

"Callen, just drop it. It's not like it's ever going to happen anyway." She told him.

"Katy, don't be like this. Just tell me." He smiled.

"Why do you have to know? I can't tell you. It would make things awkward between us." She said.

Callen wanted to kick himself. He'd worked so hard to bring her walls down and now she was building them right back up. Where they'd taken four steps forward, they now took five huge steps back. "Katy," he said walking around the couch and sat next to her. "If we're going to live together, we can't be like this."

"That's why I'm looking for an apartment this weekend." She said.

"Both Nate and Hetty both think it's a good idea for you to stay here with me." He tried to reason with her.

"Yeah well, maybe they're wrong." She said.

"What the hell Katy, were we having sex or something in your dream?" he asked throwing his hand in the air.

Katy gave him a look. "Close enough."

"You and me, we were together, together in bed?" he asked.

"God Callen, yes we were." She threw her head back.

"Katy?" was all he could manage to say.

"Just never mind." She said, looking at anything but him.

He stood there dumbfounded. He knew how he felt, but had no idea until that moment how she felt. He smiled. "Katy, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Callen. Like I said it's never going to happen, because you couldn't ever feel for me like that." She said. "Are you ready for work yet?"

"We don't have to be there for an hour." He told her.

"Fine, I'll get there early and wait for everyone else to show up." She said standing and walking to her stuff on the table.

"Can we at least talk about this?" he asked as she was about to reach for the door.

"What's there to talk about? We work together Callen, Hetty has rules and you don't feel anything for me." She said.

"How do you know what I feel and what I don't?" He asked him on one side of the couch, her on the other. "You have no idea, Katy."

"Then tell me I'm right and you don't give a rat's ass about me." She snapped.

"You're wrong, completely wrong." He yelled. "From the moment I talked to you that first night, I've been interested in you. I see so much of myself and my insecurities in you. Why do you think I stayed with you at Kensi's, comforted you when you had your nightmares? Why do you think I drove over to her house to comfort you Monday night? Or went with you when you talked to Nate? I have refused to talk to Nate for years about my issues, but for you, I've agreed to talk to him. Do you think I'd invite you to live here with me and buy you a bed if I didn't care about you?"

"I, I don't know." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Katy, wake up. You're a beautiful woman and all you do is sell yourself short. You're a damn good agent. You're a fantastic writer. Yes, I've read your articles, every article you've ever written." He told her.

Katy stood there shaking her head. "I don't know what to say."

"Stay here with me. Talk to me, tell me how you feel. Stop running away." He said.

She leaned against the door and slid down, burying her face in her hands. "How could you be interested in me, I'm."

"STOP." He yelled. "That's the crap I'm talking about. I'm not every other man you've been with or known so stop comparing me to them. I'm me, G Callen. I've been through the exact same thing you have. The molestation, the abuse, the drugs; the only difference is that my experience ended years ago. Yours just ended. You have to let me in so I can help you, stop shutting me out. I want to be there to help you. I want you in my life. I want you on my team. What more do I need to tell you? I may not be in love with you right this moment, but damn it, I see it coming."

Katy just looked at him. It didn't faze her that he was yelling, she heard every solitary word he spoke and saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry about last night. I wanted to stay with you last night and comfort you. I'm sorry I got excited that you had a dream about me. I've been looking for signs that you feel the same way about me as I do about you, but you're so damn confusing. If you're going to leave, I won't stop you. Just remember this conversation and what I've told you." He said and walked out of the room, slamming his door behind him.

Katy just sat there for a few minutes before she got up and walked to his room. She saw his shadow on the other side of the door and laid her head on it, debating on whether or not to knock. "Callen, I'm sorry." She said.

Callen cleared his throat before he spoke. "What are you apologizing for? You're just being you."

"I'm sorry for everything." She said, feeling the weight on the other side of the door change.

Callen opened the door slowly. Katy stood there and looked at him, he'd been crying. They stood there for five minutes before either moved or spoke. "Look Katy, I meant everything I said."

Katy smiled. "I know you did."

Callen offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her to him and put his arms around her, resting his head on hers. "I know you've got a lot you need to work out, but I'm here for you to help you through it. I need to know, do you want me in your life? Not just as a co-worker, or the team leader. "

Katy was crying again and Callen wiped her tears. "Yes Callen I do, you're going to have to be patient with me. I haven't had the time to heal like you have."

"I know you haven't, but you've got to remember I know what you're going through." He told her and kissed her forehead. "I've been right where you are now and the only person I had to help me through it was Hetty. Look at how many people you have that are willing to help you. Me, Hetty, Nate, Kensi. We want to help you, Katy."

"I know." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." He laughed.

Katy smiled and looked him in the eye. "Thank you." She told him.

"You're welcome." He said and kissed her.

It was like fireworks; Katy tingled from head to toe. Her heart raced and her breathing hitched. It was everything she dreamt of and then some. When the kiss ended, he smiled at her. "Go put some cold water on you face so it's not so obvious you've been crying."

"You too," she smiled and kissed him softly before she walked away. Callen took a deep breath before he followed her into the bathroom.

When it was time to leave, they grabbed their stuff and walked out the door. Callen suggested they drive the Mercedes in case they needed to go out with Sam again and handed her the keys. As they walked into the office, no one was there yet. Katy noticed a fifth desk had been brought in and their desks were in the shape of a 'U'. She smiled and set her back on her desk. Callen was at the kitchenette getting them coffee when Kensi and Deeks came in.

"Oh, you've got a desk. I guess you're going to be a permanent member of the team. Is it too late to change partners?" Kensi said excitedly, putting her bag down.

"Hey, that's not fair." Deeks frowned.

"I'm joking, Deeks." Kensi said rolling her eyes. "So how was your night, did you have another nightmare?"

Katy sighed and looked at Callen. "Yeah, I did. He actually killed me in this dream."

"Katy, what did Nate say yesterday when you talked to him?" Kensi asked.

"He wants to see me once a week, hopefully he can help me. I didn't go back to sleep after this one, so I've been awake since three, three thirty in the morning." Katy told them.

"Wait, didn't Callen lay down with you like he did Monday night?" she asked.

"No, I got mad at him and kicked him out of the room." She said.

"Oh," she said looking from Katy to Callen and back again. "Later?"

Katy nodded as Nate walked up. "Hey Katy, how did it go last night?"

"I had another nightmare." She told him.

"Do you want to tell me about it really quick?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as they walked up to his office. "Last night's dream was completely different than any other dream I've ever had. In last night's dream, I actually died. He came in the room, shot Callen twice and me once. Then I died and looked at our dead bodies lying in the bed."

"You had a dream that Callen was in bed with you?" he kind of smiled.

Katy blushed and smiled briefly. "I know how it sounds. Yes, in my dream, Callen and I were getting a little hot and heavy when the man barged in and shot him in the chest, then in the head, before he shot me."

"Are you and Callen, um?" he asked.

"No, we aren't." she said looking around. "I know you need to report stuff like that back to Hetty, but please, please do not tell her this. I like working in this office and with this team. I don't want to be transferred out."

"Is there the chance that you and Callen will you know?" he asked nervously. The smile Katy had on her face said everything he needed to know. "So what happens after these dreams?"

"Well, typically Callen will lay with me and we fall asleep." She said.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"I told Callen that he and I were together in the dream and he got goofy, the only thing he was asking about was how 'together' we were in the dream. I kicked him out of the room and stayed awake the rest of the morning. We talked about everything this morning, so I think we're good now." She told him.

"Do you go to bed in the same bed or does he sleep somewhere else and come to you when you have a nightmare?"

"He's never started the night off with me." She told him.

"I know this may be asking too much and is definitely pushing the relationship envelope, but tonight try it with him starting the night off with you." He said.

Katy's face went slack. "Are you serious? You want Callen and me to sleep in the same bed all night?"

Nate laughed nervously. "I just want to see if having him there stops the nightmares. The night you didn't have one, Sunday over to Monday, where was he?"

"I'd gotten upset at him and shut the door, when I woke up, the doors were open and there was a chair sitting outside the room. I assume he watched me sleep." She said.

"Alright. Try it tonight, see if it helps and let me know in the morning." He said and she walked away.

Sam and Callen were talking when she came back downstairs. He looked at her and smiled. Eric came down the stairs, "You guys need to see this." He said.

When they got up to Ops, Hetty was already waiting for them. Katy assumed it was regarding the email she'd received that morning from Vitaliy, but it wasn't.

"LAPD had a call come into their emergency line his morning from Janice McCormick's address. The caller dialed nine-one-one and immediately hung up. The dispatcher called the number back as they usually do, when Mrs. McCormick didn't answer, they sent a unit out to do a welfare check. When they arrived, they found Janice McCormick beaten to death. LAPD contacted us because her husband was part of our investigation. They swept the house for prints and came up with this man." She said turning to the screen.

"His name is Yuri Larionov. He is the third man that showed up at the park with Vitaliy and Igor. He has a very lengthy criminal record. He's also on the FBI's watch list. Red flags popped up with him for every intelligence agency across the board. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. He's wanted in at least fifteen countries for everything from Petty theft and forgery to murder and trafficking; human, weapons and drugs."

"Do we have any idea why he's working with Vitaliy?" Katy asked.

"They only things we can come up with are that he's here to assist Vitaliy in purchasing one of Sidorov's nuclear weapons. Or he's here to help get you back." She told her.

"Have Sidorov's and Larionov's paths ever crossed in the past?" Sam asked.

"To our knowledge they haven't, but we're still looking into it. There's a lot of red tape to go through in trying to obtain everything that all of the other agencies have on him. I've been on the phone with Director Vance all morning." Hetty told them.

"I received an email from Vitaliy this morning." Katy told them.

"Really, I didn't see anything to you when I checked the account this morning." Nell said checking it again.

"It was sent from an email address I've never seen before. Let me pull it up for you." She said walking to Nell, taking the tablet. She logged into the email account and handed the tablet to Nell so she could put it up on the screen.

Callen looked at the email and then Katy. "Why didn't you tell me this was the kind of email he sent you?"

"I was more than a little pissed off at you this morning." She told him. The other stared at the two wondering what had happened.

Kensi leaned over to Sam and told him what Katy has said that morning. He nodded.

"You should've shown it to me." He said.

"Well, Callen I'm sorry." She snapped.

The others were smiling at the woman who could go toe to toe with their fearless leader. She was the only one of them who could get under his skin like that and tell him how it was. They knew Katy would forever give him a run for his money.

"Are the two of you finished?" Hetty smirked.

"Yes, Sorry." Katy laughed and shook her head. "You really piss me off sometimes."

"I love you too." He said, jokingly.

Once again, all eyes shifted from Hetty to them, waiting for her response. Hetty cleared her throat drawing their attention back to her. "Now," she couldn't help but smile. "As soon as I hear back from Director Vance, I will have Ms. Jones call you all back up for another briefing. Go find something constructive to do that doesn't make you look like you're sitting around talking. Granger is in town and may be stopping into the office."

As they walked back to the bullpen, Callen suggested they check out Katy's hand-to-hand combat skills. They guys all agreed, wanting to see Kensi and Katy duke it out. The girls agreed and headed into the locker room to change. When they walked back out, Kensi and Katy were dressed similarly in tight, calf-length workout pants, and sports bras. Katy however, was wearing a tank top over. The guys enjoyed the view.

"Oh, Kens I'm sorry, but you've lost the best butt award to Katy." Deeks said watching the two walk past him, he bit his knuckle. "Damn."

Kensi looked around at her rear and then at Katy's "Well, if I had to lose it to someone, at least it's you." She laughed.

"Alright, let's see what you've got." Callen said smiling with his arms crossed.

Katy sauntered over to him, poking her finger in his chest. "I bet I could get you on the floor in two seconds."

"Really, what makes you think that." He smirked.

"You forget I've got that Semper Fu training." She laughed.

"Semper Fu?" Sam asked. "What the hell is that?"

"MCMAT. Marine Corps Martial Arts?" she reminded him.

"I forgot you're a Marine." He said scoffing at her.

"What are you upset about? At least I joined the Men's department of the Navy." She hissed.

Callen, Kensi and Deeks laughed. "Katy, I wouldn't piss Sam off. He'd rip you in two." Callen told her.

"Alright fearless leader, show me what you've got then." She told him taking her stance.

Callen laughed and said. "I'd rather see you and Kensi go at it."

"In some hot oil or mud preferably." Deeks said.

With that, Kensi had him on the ground begging for her to stop. "Really Deeks? I think between Katy and I we could jack you up pretty good."

Katy watched Callen out of the corner of her eye and waited for her chance. As soon as he looked at her again, she laid him out. "What the hell, Katy I wasn't ready."

Once he was on his feet again, he wrapped her pony tail around his hand and pulled her to him. She reached behind her, grabbed his neck and pulled him over her shoulder. When he hit the ground, she still had a hold of her hair and she landed on top of him, her knee landing in a very sensitive spot.

"Oh G, she messed you up." Sam laughed.

"Come on honey, swallow'em back down." Katy laughed.

He was bent over in pain when Hetty walked into the gym. "What happened, Mr. Callen." She looked from Sam to Deeks expecting that one of them had done this to him.

"I got a little carried away and landed on him." Katy told her.

Hetty tried to stifle a laugh. "Mr. Callen are you alright?"

Callen cleared his throat and stood up straight with his face red and tears in his eyes. "Remind me never to grab her by the hair again." He said wincing in pain and bending over again.

Katy was on her knees looking up at him. "Callen, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

He grabbed her and threw her on her back. "Don't ever leave yourself open like that." He smiled.

"Oh you ass." She said getting up.

Hetty cleared her throat. "Language Ms. Levin."

"Sorry, I forgot. Butthead." She smiled.

Hetty turned and walked out of the gym grinning wildly. "Try not to hurt one another, please."

As soon as the door closed, Callen and Katy were grappling again. No sooner would one of them get the other on their back, the other would do it. Eventually, they others were yelling and cheering them on. Callen kicked Kensi's legs out from under her. He tried to fight off both of them at the same time.

"Man why can't that be me?" Deeks said to Sam.

"The only woman I wrestle with is Michelle. You single guys can have at it." He laughed.

Within minutes Kensi, Katy and Callen were lying on the mats laughing. Katy rolled over to Callen and apologized for where she got him with her knee. He said it was okay and pulled her arm out from under her. Both laughed. They all sat on the floor in the gym talking and joking. Katy and Callen were next to each other and kept trying to push one another over.

"Do we need to leave you two alone for a while?" Sam asked.

"No, I'll get him when we get home tonight." She laughed.

"Wait, I thought you were staying with Kensi." He said.

"No, when we got home last night, there was a nasty gram threatening me with an eviction, so Katy went to Callen's. Where are you sleeping? Callen has no furniture?" Kensi asked.

"I got her a bed, it was delivered an hour before she got there last night." Callen told her.

"Oh, so are you still sleeping on the floor?" Sam asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"Well, Nate did suggest you go to bed with me tonight instead of joining me after I have a nightmare." Katy told Callen.

He looked around at the curious faced staring at them. "Um. Ok. Could you have mentioned that later, maybe when we're alone?"

"Please G. We all know. We see the way you look at each other. The way she gets under your skin and how protective you are of her." Sam told him.

"Not to mention how you were cuddled on my couch Monday morning. Stop denying it." Kensi said.

"Well, there's nothing going on right now." Katy told them.

"Right now." Sam laughed.

"Alright, let's go get showered and get lunch." Callen said, and then looked at Katy. "What do you want for lunch?"

"See, you don't ask any of us what we want for lunch." Sam pointed out.

"I do too, when we're out of the office. Besides, we're doing that thing where everyone gets a day to pick what we want and the rest of you have to deal with it." Callen told him throwing a towel at him.

"I'll eat what everyone else wants." Katy told them.

"No, what do you want?" Kensi asked.

"I'd love some Chinese." Katy told her as they walked through the locker room.

By the end of the afternoon, Katy was emotionally and physically exhausted. Callen drove her home and had to wake her up to get her in the house. She lay on the couch and fell back to sleep until she heard the water running in the bathroom.

Katy stumbled through the living room into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm drawing you a bath. Go get undressed." He smiled.

Instead of walking to her room, she stripped down in the hallway. Callen watched her and tried to restrain himself. Her body was riddled with scars; burns, stab wounds, gunshot wounds. She looked at herself and up at him.

"Pretty horrific, isn't it." She smiled faintly.

"Katy, you're beautiful. The scars add character; each one is a conversation piece, a story." He told her.

She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, Callen cleared his throat. "Do you want to join me? You've already seen me naked."

Callen quickly thought about it and stepped away from her. She laughed at him and took the hand he offered and stepped into the tub. He pulled the shower curtain across to give her privacy and sat on the toilet talking to her.

"Did Nate really tell you that he wanted me to sleep with you tonight?" He asked as she soaked in the hot water.

She pulled the curtain back to look at him, "Yes he did. I'm not just telling you that because I want to get you into my bed; or rather your bed."

"Are you okay with that?" he asked.

She smiled, "I'm okay with it if you are."

"We'll try it." He smiled. "What do you think you want for dinner?"

"Mm, I was thinking Chinese, maybe?" she told him.

"Didn't you get on my case yesterday for eating out too much?" he laughed.

"We didn't make it to the store to get groceries, so we kind of have to order out." She reminded him.

He got up and went into the kitchen, returning with a take-out menu for a restaurant around the corner. "What do you like? We can order and share."

"Do they have Chow Fun and General's chicken?" she asked.

Callen scanned the menu and smiled when he found both items. "Yeah, they've got both, so an order of each? What else do you like?"

"Combination fried rice and Wor Wonton soup?" she suggested.

He looked at her and laughed. "Eat Chinese much?"

"I love food, Callen. It may not look like it, but I do." She laughed and leaned over to let the water out of the tub.

He stood up and got her a towel, stepping out to give her some privacy. She laughed and shook her head.

"Callen, I just undressed in front of you and you're still trying to give me privacy." She said peeking around the door frame at him.

"I know I just don't want you to think I'm leering at you. Believe me, it takes strength not to, um." He said as she walked up to him wrapped in a towel.

"I know I'm sorry, we agreed to take this slow and my little strip session didn't help." She smiled.

He smiled and pulled her to him. "I liked your little strip tease."

Katy smiled and kissed him. There was a knock at the door. Katy dropped her head on his chest. "I'll go get dressed, you see who it is." She said walking down the hall clenching the towel.

Callen watched her disappear and watched as she dropped the towel in the hallway. He groaned and walked to the door. "Hey Katy, its Kensi." He yelled as he opened the door. "Hey Kens, we were just about to order dinner, want to join us?"

"Actually, I picked dinner up on the way over. Katy mentioned wanting Chinese food this afternoon, so here it is." She said handing it to Callen.

"Katy just got out of the bath; she's in her room getting dressed." He told her as he closed the door and walked into the kitchen setting the food on the counter.

"Hey Kensi, what are you doing here?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"You mentioned Chinese food and I brought some." She smiled giving her friend a hug.

"Thank you, Callen and I were just about to order some." She said.

The three sat around the table eating and drinking a beer. When they finished, cleared the table and put the leftovers in the refrigerator, Kensi asked to see the pictures Katy had taken of Sam and his family. She walked over and grabbed her lap top and hooked it up to the TV. Katy explained that she fooled around with the photos that morning and saved what she'd done. The three agreed that the black and white versions of the photos were the best. Katy said she'd show them to Sam and Michelle and let them pick which they wanted.

Katy got up to do something and Kensi pulled up the photos of Callen. Katy walked back into the room to find the black and white photo of Callen on the beach up on the TV.

"Wow, Sam said it was a good photo, but, wow. Katy, this is really good." Kensi said.

"That's not the original." She said walking to the lap top and bringing the original color photo up.

Callen sat back looking at the picture. "That really is a good picture, Katy." He said reaching for her hand, pulling her down to the couch next to him.

"Callen." She said pointing to Kensi.

He shrugged and put his arm around her. Kensi looked back at them and smiled. "I knew it was a matter of time."

"Would you take some pictures like that of me? I'd like to give one to my Mom." Kensi asked.

"Sure. Do you still want to drive up the coast this weekend or do it another time?" Katy asked.

"Whatever you want to do. Or you and Callen can go and we'll go another time." She said.

"No, you two go and we'll take off another weekend." Callen said.

Katy and Kensi grinned and high-fived one another. "Road trip!"

An hour later, Kensi said goodnight and headed home. Callen and Katy sat on the couch talking before they locked up and walked to her bedroom. They anxiously stood staring at each other on opposite sides of the bed. Why was this so hard? Katy thought to herself. She took a deep breath and threw back the covers getting in the bed. Callen followed suit and lay down next to her. It was awkward, he didn't know if he should hold her or not. Once they got comfortable, Katy reached for his hand and wrapped it around her. Callen kissed her cheek and her neck before he said goodnight.

They woke with the alarm at six; Katy was ecstatic that she didn't have a nightmare; she rolled over and kissed Callen, thanking him. She made a pot of coffee before she got in the shower and Callen handed her a cup when she walked out of the bathroom. When he walked out of the bathroom after showering, she had a fresh cup for him. He kissed her and thanked her.

"Do you think this is what it's like being married?" she asked him.

"I don't know, we can ask Sam." He laughed.

"No let's not, we don't need anyone jumping to anymore conclusions than they already have." She smiled, kissing him again.

He took her coffee cup from her and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. "Can you do me a favor today?"

Tongue tied and weak in the knees she replied, "What?"

"Don't knee me in the nuts again, that really hurt." He told her.

Katy burst out laughing. "Oh that's such a romantic thing to say at a moment like this."

"Sorry, it was bad timing." He laughed. "You ready to head for work?"

"Sure." She smiled and kissed him.

Everyone looked at them, smiling when they walked into the bullpen. "What?" Callen asked.

"How was your night?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Callen told him.

"Did you have a nightmare last night, Katy?" Sam asked.

Katy smiled, "Nope, not one."

Sam and Kensi smiled. "Nate was looking for you, Katy."

"Ok, is he in his office?" she asked as she walked away.

"I think so." Sam yelled back.

When Katy walked into Nate's office, Hetty was with him. She immediately apologized for interrupting and backed out of the room.

"No, no come on in Ms. Levin." Hetty said waving her into the room. "How was your night, did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I didn't" she beamed.

"Mr. Callen slept with you?" Hetty asked.

Katy stood there like a deer in the head lights. "It's alright; Hetty was the one who suggested it." Nate told her.

She sighed and answered. "Yes, we slept in the same bed together. Nothing happened, we just slept."

"It's alright Katy." Hetty told her.

"What about your rules?" She asked.

"For the time being, screw the rules. I need you well rested, whatever you have to do to get a good night's sleep, so be it." Hetty told her.

"You guys are so confusing." She said as she smiled and walked out of the room.

She stopped into Ops to see if there was anything new, Callen was already in there doing the exact same thing.

"Hey," he smiled and said when she walked in.

"Hey yourself." She said.

Nell and Eric looked at each other. "We've got nothing new. Hetty's still waiting on Director Vance for the information on Larionov. It might be a couple days."

"I hate standing around not doing anything." Katy said as they walked out of Ops and down to the bullpen.

"I know, but there isn't much more we can do." Callen told her.

An hour later, the team was called back up to Ops, hopeful that the information on Larionov had come back. Katy was giddy when Nell told them the news.

"Igor Demidov's body was found about thirty minutes ago, floating just outside of the Santa Monica Pier. Santa Monica PD and the Coast Guard feel he was shot in the head and most likely dumped overboard somewhere out off the coast. Does Vitaliy have a boat?" Nell asked Katy.

"No and he's deathly afraid of the open water. So the chances of him having anything to do with this are slim to none. I place my bets on Larionov." Katy told them.

"Is there any information on Yuri having a nautical background?" Callen asked.

Nell smiled. "Yes in fact. He travels exclusively by boat. He never flies. Where Vitaliy's afraid of the water, Yuri's afraid of flying. He's yacht is docked in a slip in Santa Monica."

"I call Katy as my stakeout buddy." Kensi yelled as Hetty walked in.

"Slow down Ms. Blye, you already have a partner." Hetty told her.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna would you be willing to take Ms. Levin with you and sit at one end of the marina while Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks take the other?" she asked.

"Of course." Callen told her.

"You are not to be seen, Katy."

"Then why don't I just stay here in Ops with Nell and Eric?" Katy asked.

"No, you need the time in the field. Just watch for now to see who comes and goes Ms. Jones and Mr. Biel will be watching from here as well." Hetty told them.

"Alright," Callen said as they walked out of Ops.

"You're taking the pictures." Sam said to Katy as they walked down the stairs.

She smiled, grabbed her laptop and camera and followed them out to the Mercedes. It was a warm day, and she knew it was going to be a very long hot afternoon. After they topped off the gas tank and stopped for drinks and snacks, they headed towards Santa Monica. Fortunately, there was an available parking spot under a tree where they had a good view of the entrance for the marina. Whenever, anyone would come or go, Katy would snap a couple shots and send them to Nell for Identification. Once the IDs were available, Nell sent them back to Katy. A copy of the files was sent to Kensi and Deeks and vise versa. By five that evening, Hetty was ordering them back to the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Callen and Katy were sitting on the couch eating the leftover Chinese food while going back through the pictures she Kensi had taken that afternoon. Callen was trying to get her to put it away and relax for a little while. She refused, knowing there was someone one there that they needed to know about. He was getting mad.

"Just turn it off, Katy." Callen said taking the lap top from her.

"I hate it when you do that." She told him folding her arms across her chest.

"You're too wound up right now." He told her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I have a one-track mind." She laughed.

"Yes you do." He said pulling her against him.

"What do you say we clear off this stuff and go for a run? You need to work off some of that excess energy." He told her.

Katy went and put on her running clothes and started stretching while Callen changed. He watched her stretching in the living room and was impressed by how limber she was. Standing with her legs straight, she was bent over with her palms flat on the floor. He stretched out and followed her out the door. Callen ran her pace, which wasn't much slower than his. On the way back, she stepped it up and ran harder. By the time they got back to the house, he plopped onto the grass. He had started making a mental list of things not to do with her. Number one on the list was pulling her around by her hair. Number two was run with her. He laughed to himself.

He was astonished that she was barely winded and still wanted to run more. She lay on the grass next to him and stared up at the cloud striped sky. The sun was about a half-hour from setting, but there were already shades of pink streaking the sky. Birds were chirping and the sweet scent of Jasmine and Narcissus filled the air. Callen was looking at her wondering why she was smiling. He rolled on his side. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds and smells. When she opened her eyes, Callen was leaning over her smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"What are doing, you're smiling and your eyes are closed." He laughed.

"Can you smell the Jasmine and Narcissus?" she asked him.

He looked around and took a deep breath. "Mm, that smells good."

"Listen for the birds." She told him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the chirping birds. "Wow, I've never stopped to smell the roses so to speak." He told her.

"You have to every now and again." She smiled.

One of Callen's neighbors walked past and asked if they were alright. They told him they were and just laid there watching the sky go from bright blue to orange and pink and finally dark blue. She had her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart. His arm was around her. They didn't speak, just laid there enjoying the evening and each other. He ran his fingers through her pony tail. She looked up at him smiling.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He smiled back at her, "Absolutely nothing. I love this."

"We should probably head in and shower." She told him.

"Naw, we've got a while yet. It's only eight thirty." He told her. "Lay back down."

She looked at him oddly before she put her head back on his chest. A few minutes later, they heard Callie howling at the door, begging to be fed. They got up and went into the house. Katy fed Callie while Callen showered. Katy was in her room when he walked in. He smelled so good. She grabbed her stuff, kissed him and showered. Since it was so later, she dried her hair and joined him in bed.

Again, she woke the next morning having slept through the night, nightmare free. She was wired, definitely didn't need the three or four cups of coffee she usually had every morning. Since they'd showered the night before they laid in bed talking for a while before getting up and getting dressed.

They decided not to make coffee and just pick some up on the way into the office. When they got there, Nate was waiting for them. He was please to see how refreshed Katy appeared to be and knew she'd had another good night's sleep. He was also happy with the interaction between them. With coffee in hand, they followed him up to his office and took a seat on the couch. Like the previous visit, Nate pulled a chair over from his desk.

"So, how are things going for you two?" He asked with a smile.

Katy and Callen smiled at one another before either answered. "It's going very well. Three days in and we've settled into a nice routine." Katy told him.

"You're both sleeping through the night, no nightmares for either of you?" he asked.

"No, Katy sleeps like a rock." Callen laughed. "She just has so much energy. It's hard to keep up with her. We went for a run last night. I think she's going to have to expend the extra energy like that every night."

"Very good, at least she's keeping you on your toes." Nate laughed.

Callen looked over at Katy and smiled. "Yeah, she definitely is. You should've seen her the other day with her; what did you call it; Semper Fu? She kicked my ass."

"It was fun tossing you around the mats." Katy beamed.

"I figured it would've been you and Kensi going toe-to-toe." Nate commented.

"We were going to, but Deeks made a comment and Kensi pinned him." She laughed.

"Sam said he made a comment about you two mud or oil wrestling." Callen told her.

"Somehow I'm not surprised. Kensi and I actually wound up teaming up against Callen."

Nate gave them an odd look. "It didn't help that I kicked Kensi's legs out from under her. We were having fun." Callen said.

"Good, I'd like to come over tonight to talk with you two, see you a little more relaxed. Would that be alright with you guys?" he asked.

"No, that's fine. I can make dinner; we'll stop by the store on the way home. What do you think; steaks?" Katy said.

Nate smiled, "Sure. Katy, can I talk to Callen alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be at my desk." She said and without thinking, she gave him a quick kiss before she walked out.

"I see things are going very well." Nate laughed when she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah," Callen smiled. "We usually don't do that at work."

"It's alright; I won't say anything to Hetty. I'm pretty sure we all saw it coming. An occasional slip is alright, I think Hetty's just worried about finding the two of you in the file room or something." He laughed.

"No, that won't happen." Callen laughed, assuring him.

"So how are you doing?" Nate asked.

"Good. I'm actually doing really well. It feels good to fall asleep and wake up next to someone." Callen told him.

"What kind of feelings are you having about this relationship?" Nate asked.

Callen stood up and walked to the window, he noticed Sam pulling in. "I don't know. I've never been in love before, but damn. I'm completely head over heels, wrapped up with her." He turned back to see Nate grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Are you okay with it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. I love living with her and having her here at work." He shook his head and smiled.

Nate smiled. "It's good to see you like this. If the relationship progresses, are you still going to be able to work with her and detach yourself enough to let her do her job."

"I think so, but I honestly couldn't tell you. I was so worried about her the day she and Kensi met with David McCormick. I promised her over the weekend that I'd never let anything happen to her." He said sitting again.

"Are you in love with her?" Nate asked.

Callen smiled. "I don't know, it's huge, what I feel. It's taken a great deal of restraint not to tell her I love her."

"How do you think she'd react if you did tell her?" Nate asked.

"I don't know?" He said. "She'd probably take it well, but on the other hand she's been so hurt by men who've told her that. It's confusing with her sometimes."

"I'm pretty sure she feels the same." Nate told him.

"I'll talk to her about it tonight." He said.

"No, don't talk about it, just tell her." Nate told him. "You should probably head to work before Hetty sends someone up for you. I'll stop by say six, six thirty?"

"Sounds good." Callen said as he walked out of the office. He thought about what they'd talked about and smiled.

Katy saw him smiling as he skipped down the steps. She loved when he was happy, she realized something. Kensi gave her a tap on the arm and asked if she was okay. Katy told her she was fine and went back to her thoughts. When Callen walked into the bullpen he winked at her and she blushed. He walked around the corner to the kitchenette for a cup of coffee, and then walked over to her desk.

"Nate said he'd be over between six and six thirty." He told her.

Katy smiled up at him. "Ok. You have a grill, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's about one of the only things I do have." He laughed.

It was an agonizingly slow day, with no new developments or information coming down the wire. Hetty sat at her desk watching the team talk as they tried to look busy. Katy was a good addition to the team. She knew that Katy and Kensi would get along, but did fear Sam would resent her and the time she'd spend with Callen. Fortunately, her fears were wrong. The three actually seemed to get along fine. Katy had even managed to spend some time talking with Deeks and had a good working relationship with him. Hetty felt good in knowing Katy could be used as a substitute for any one of the team members if the need arose.

Nate walked up and sat at her desk. "I'm going to Callen and Katy's for dinner tonight just to see how they are at home." He told her.

"Very good, did you speak to them this morning?" She asked sipping her tea.

"I did. They're adjusting very well. Too well." He said.

"Too well?" She asked.

"There is no way they will have just a professional relationship, Hetty. He's all but in love with her and from what I can surmise from her, she's pretty much there too. I know you said you wouldn't split them up." He said.

"I think if I removed her from the office it would do more harm than good." She said watching over his shoulder. "It wouldn't affect only Callen; it could hurt the morale of the entire team."

Nate looked over his shoulder and heard the waves of laughter. "I have to agree. She's definitely won them over."

"That she has. I was concerned about her and Mr. Hanna, but they seem to get along rather well." Hetty said as she watched the two tossing paper balls back and forth at each other.

"They're just a bunch of little kids when you let them. Did you hear about the grappling session?" Nate laughed.

Hetty smiled. "Yes, I listened from the door and went in after Katy kneed Callen in the groin. It was quite funny listening to them all going back and forth."

"I can imagine." He said.

"I can't let them goof off like that, with nothing else to do, I might as well let them go home." She said looking at her watch, it was almost lunch. Hetty stood and walked over to the bullpen, catching one of the paper wads in mid air. The team, embarrassed went back to the paperwork on their desks. "Oh stop you bunch of fakers. Go, get out of here there's nothing else to do. Go enjoy the rest of the day before I change my mind or something happens."

They team looked at her and smiled. Quickly, they packed their bags and ran for the door. She called Katy and Callen back for a quick talk. Looks of worry on their faces, they sat at her desk with their bags at their feet. Katy felt like she was back in school, sitting in front to the principal awaiting a lengthy lecture.

"I hear you're getting along well." She said.

Katy sighed, "I'm being transferred out, aren't I?"

"No, actually, you're being permanently assigned to the team. I just want to make it clear that you are not to bring your personal relationship to work with you. Whatever issues and squabbles you have at home are no to be brought into the office. There will be no open displays of affections and please do not let me find you making out in the file room or janitors closet." She smiled the entire time.

"What about a partner?" Callen asked.

"Until a suitable partner is found, she will float between you and Mr. Hanna and Ms. Blye and Det. Deeks." Hetty told him.

"Thank you Hetty." Katy smiled.

"You're very welcome. Remember. You are co-workers when you hit that threshold." She said as they stood with their bags over their shoulders. "Go; enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

They stopped and at the store on the way home, picking up the steaks, marinade and sides. As they walked the aisle they tossed other miscellaneous items in the cart. Callen stopped her and kissed her. A little girl standing at the end of the aisle giggled at them.

When they'd loaded the groceries in the car, Katy noticed the FedEx/Kinkos store in the shopping center and decided to print some of the pictures she'd taken. She fished the memory card from her camera bag and walked over holding Callen's hand. He stood next to her as she chose the pictures and printed them. He noticed she'd printed the one of him on the beach and smiled to himself. He asked for a copy of one of the pictures he'd taken of her. Once the pictures were printed, they walked through the shop picking frames.

On the way home, they picked up lunch. After the perishables were put away, they sat down and ate. Callen wanted to tell her about the conversation he'd had with Nate, but decided to save it for later. Until she brought it up.

"How did it go with you and Nate?" she asked.

"Good, he just asked how we were doing and how I was adjusting to you being here." He said popping a fry in his mouth.

"What did you tell him, we're ok, aren't we?" she asked worried.

Callen sat his hand on hers and leaned over kissing her. "Of course we're doing fine."

"He asked about feelings." He said watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Feelings, what type of feelings?" she smiled hopeful.

"Katy, remember Monday morning when I said I wasn't in love with you but I could see it coming?" he said looking directly at her.

She smiled, "Yes."

"I was wrong, I do love you." He told her. He expected her facial expression to change, but it didn't.

"I love you too." She said softly.

Callen pushed back his chair and pulled her over to his lap. "You love me?"

"Yes I do and it scares the hell out of me, but it doesn't at the same time. If that makes any sense?" she said.

"It makes perfect sense." He smiled up at her and kissed her.

When they finished lunch, they put away the rest of the groceries. Katy pulled out the pictures and frames, spreading them across the table. Once by one, she put each in a frame. Callen would place them throughout the house. The last two photos left were the ones of them. Katy took the photo of Callen and place on her night stand, he took the picture of her and put it on his dresser.

Kensi called complaining that she was bored, so Callen invited her over. When she got there, Deeks was with her. The four sat around laughing and joking the afternoon away. Since Nate was coming over, they left at five. Katy started dinner with Callen watching over her shoulder. At five forty-five, he started the grill. Nate showed up right at six, as Katy was walking out to the back to put the steaks on. Callen offered him a beer and the three sat in the back talking while the meat cooked.

Nate truly enjoyed himself. The conversation was good and both Callen and Katy were smiling. Callen showed him around the house since he'd never been there. Katy worked in the kitchen to get the rest of dinner ready. Nate saw the picture of Callen on Katy's night stand and smiled. Callen explained that she'd taken that over the weekend when they were on their way down to Sam's and showed him the picture he'd taken of Katy. They walked back into the dining room as Katy was setting the table. Callen rushed over and took the armful from her so she could go back to the pot that was boiling over on the stove. She gave him a quick kiss before she ran to the kitchen.

As Katy brought the food to the table, she asked Callen to open the wine and let it breathe for a few minutes before they poured it. He had to ask if they even had a bottle opener and she went back into the kitchen to get it for him. Nate thought they were cute together, made a good couple. It they ever chose to have kids, they'd be good looking. Katy brought the three wine glasses into the dining room and place one at each of their plates on the table.

They talked about work and their pasts as they ate. Nate made sure the dinner conversation was light-hearted. He asked Katy about her happiest childhood memory and it took her a few minutes, but she told them about it. She was ten; it was Christmas time and had just been placed with a new family. Even though she'd only been with them for three days prior to Christmas, they made sure she had gifts under the tree. The family had a habit of giving each child they fostered a photo of them with the rest of the family. Katy smiled and her eyes teared up when she told them she still had the photo. Callen reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze, smiling at her.

Nate saw everything he needed to see to determine that it was a healthy, thriving relationship. Neither was a danger to themselves or the other. He would happily report back to Hetty that Katy was well on her way to recovering from the events of the past. They had an arm around each other as they walked Nate to the door and said goodnight. He told them he'd see them the following morning and left. Callen and Katy cleared the plates and glasses from the dining room and carried them into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher.

There was still enough evening left for them to sit down and watch some TV before they went to bed. Callen sat in his normal spot on the couch with Katy nestled at his side and Callie sprawled across them. It was perfect, he thought to himself. Katy was the best women he'd ever met. The way she made him feel was phenomenal. He wondered what the future held for them and resigned himself to patiently wait for life to happen.

It was just after ten when they locked up, turned out the lights and went to bed. Katy was changing when he walked in; he'd changed in the other room. She laughed that he was still changing in the other room and suggested he move his dresser and clothes. He told her he would while she was on her road trip with Kensi that weekend. They crawled into bed and cuddled against one another until they fell asleep.

The rest of the week was slow, they still had no information on Yuri and while they monitored Vitaliy, there was nothing new from him. By Friday afternoon, they were dragging from the lack of activity. Katy was in the process of making the fifth pot of coffee that morning when Kensi approached her.

"Hey Katy, my Mom wanted me to come back out this weekend to spend some more time with her, would you be okay with postponing our road trip?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, it's your Mom. It'd be a different story if you were blowing me off for Deeks or some random guy. Family is more important." She told her.

"You can come with me; my Mom's dying to meet you. She's met everyone else. Besides, I told her we were really good friends." She smiled.

"I'll go with you another time. Enjoy your weekend with your Mom." She smiled.

Kensi gave her a hug. "Thank you, you're the best."

"You're welcome Kensi." Katy said.

"Are you trying to steal my partner from me?" Deeks said smiling at the two.

"I might be." Katy teased.

"I'm watching you." He said pointing his finger at them as he walked away.

Katy grabbed his finger and hyper-extended it. He cried out in pain as the others watched and laughed.

"Damn, that hurt." He said cradling his hand.

"Well, don't point it at me." Katy laughed.

They two started swatting back and forth at each other. Callen told them to take it to the gym. Before they could all change over to goof off in the gym, Hetty sent them home for the weekend. Deeks made faces at Katy from behind Hetty, until she turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Deeks, go home." She ordered and smiled when she went back to her desk.

Callen planned on taking Katy out on their first official date. When they got home, he disappeared and came out with a bag packed and told her to go change. She tried to look in the bag as she passed but he pulled it away.

"So what am I supposed to wear?" she asked.

"Something comfortable." Was all he told her.

She smacked him in the rear as she walked back into the hallway. When she walked back into the living room, she was wearing a delicate yellow and white sundress and a pair of white sandals. Callen thought she looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was hanging in lose spiraling curls.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"No, you'll see when we get there." He told her.

Katy had a good feeling of where they were going. When she, Callen and Sam were on stake out, they talked about the amusement park on the pier there in Santa Monica. Katy told them that she hadn't ever been there. Her guess was right. They walked along the pier riding whatever rides they wanted, had hot dogs from one of the concession stands for dinner and split an ice cream cone as they walked the beach. They walked back up to the car where Callen pulled a blanket from the bag, walked back down the beach and laid the it out.

Cuddled together, they sat there for hours talking and people watching. After the sunset and the breeze blowing off the ocean grew cooler, they folded up the blanket and walked back up to the car. Katy was leaning against Callen, kissing him when his phone rang. He ignored it and let it go to his voicemail. It rang three more times before he finally looked to see who it was and answered.

Sam was more than a little mad that Callen hadn't answered the first time he called. He was prepared to give him a ration when Callen finally picked up until he heard the noise in the background. "You took her to the pier?" he asked instead.

"Hello Sam." He said with Katy leaning into him.

"Sorry, I didn't even think you were out and about. I'll just talk to you tomorrow." He said.

"No, you've got me on the phone now, what did you need?" Callen asked.

"The kids wanted to spend some time with Uncle Callen again, so we were wondering if we could come up tomorrow?" he said with the kids chanting Callen's name in the background.

Callen laughed and shook his head. "Sure, I'd love to spend some time with the kids tomorrow. You are going to be there, right? You're not going to pull what you did last time and leave me alone with them?"

"No, we're not going to make you babysit." Michelle yelled in the background.

"Alright, I'm going to hold you to that. What time do you think you'll be over tomorrow?" He asked.

"Probably around lunch." Sam said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys then." He said and hung up.

"I take it Sam, Michelle and the kids are coming over tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, around noon. You'll be off with Kensi."

Katy shook her head. "No, her Mom wanted to spend another weekend with her, so I told her we'd do it another weekend."

"Ah." He said smiling, kissing her. "So we get to spend our first weekend in the house together?"

"Yes we do." She said pulling him closer.

"Hmm, what should we do, lay around naked all weekend?" he laughed.

"Well, until Sam, Michelle and the kids get there." She told him.

They made another pass through the pier and headed home. Callen had put a bottle of wine in the refrigerator while she was changing and intended on opening it when they got home. Callie was waiting at the door for them when they walked in, so Katy fed her while Callen opened the wine and invited her out back for a while. He'd gotten a hammock and set it up. With a few citronella torches burning around them, they laid in the hammock drinking wine and talking.

They were kissing, pulling at each other's clothing. Callen pulled Katy on top of him and watched as she pulled her dress over her head. With one of his hands on her breast and the other pulling her to him, he kissed her. By the time they made it into the house and the bed they were more than ready. It had been so long since Katy had been with a man who wasn't overly rough; she was loving every minute of it and met every thrust. Callen had to restrain himself from pounding into her with every frenzied movement. He loved the noises she made and the sheer pleasure on her face. An hour later and multiple positions later, their bodies entangled, they fell asleep.

Katy woke the next morning and rolled into Callen, pressing herself against his naked body. It was better than she imagined their first time being. He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. Since Sam and his family wouldn't be there for a few more hours, nor did they have to get ready for work, they just laid in bed. Callen asked if he was too rough with her the night before and she assured him it was perfect.

By eleven, they had showered and dressed. It was a warm day, so Katy had the doors and windows open. A nice breeze kept the house cool. She could hear the kids before she saw them walking up to the door and got up to greet them. Katy felt a little jilted when they ran past her without so much as a word. The greeting she got from Sam and Michelle more than made up for it. They hadn't expected her to be there since Callen had mentioned she was going up the coast with Kensi to take pictures.

They followed the kids out to the back yard and scrambled to pick up the clothes they'd left out there the night before. Katy was mortified. She and Michelle sat and talked while Callen and Sam talked. It was a nice, stress-free, worry-free day. They wanted to do something fun for dinner, so they decided to drive to Buena Park and go to Medieval Times for the tournament dinner show. Coincidently another southern California treasure Katy had never been privy to.

It was so much fun, Katy and the kids loved it. Katy was so used to being proper and using utensils, she awkwardly looked around for the flatware while Callen and Sam laughed at her. Michelle liked the relationship between the three. Initially when she learned that Katy was going to be working with them, she worried. But after hearing about her and her antics or abilities over the past week, Michelle knew Katy would take care of Sam.

By the end of the show, the kids were falling asleep, so they carried the kids out to the car and said goodnight. Callen and Katy headed home, knowing Callie would be howling by the time they got there. They lay out in the hammock talking, with an arm wrapped around each other and the fingers of their free hands laced.

"Tell me something I don't know about you." Callen said kissing her neck.

"Other than I love it when you do that?" she laughed.

"Oh you like that." He said between kisses.

"Mm, are you trying to start the same thing that happened last night?" she asked, with her eyes closed and head back.

"As tempting as it is no; I want to know everything there is to know about you. When's your birthday?" he asked.

"Too bad." She smiled. "My birthday is in October."

"What day?" he asked kissing her collar bones.

"The seventh." She told him, loving the feel of his lips on her skin.

"And you'll be thirty six?" he asked.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. "You really need to stop since you aren't interested in starting something."

"I wasn't then, but who's to say I'm not now." He smiled. "Tell me something else."

"Like what?" she asked.

He laughed and buried his face in her chest. "Lord, Katy I don't know. The first thing that comes to mind."

"I love you." She said.

"I already know that, something else. How did you get Callie?" he asked.

"I was nineteen, living in the barracks. It was storming really badly and I had a room on the bottom deck. I heard this horrible sound and went out to the dumpster in the pouring rain and found this little tiny cat. She was no more than a few hours old. I nursed her back to health and hid her in my room." She told him.

"No wonder she loves you so much." He smiled. "Tell me what you got for Christmas when you were ten."

"I got some clothes, the picture, a little computer-looking toy and a strawberry short cake game with a spinning wheel and little cards with the characters on them. Their biological son and I would take the computer and the game and play Wheel of Fortune." She said smiling.

"Seriously, that's creativity at its best." Callen told her. "Do you like playing games?"

Katy gave him an evil grin, "It depends on the game."

"I'm talking about Monopoly type games." He laughed, smacking her butt.

"No, I don't. I'll play a few card games, but I don't have the patience for many of the board games." She told him.

Callie jumped up on the hammock with them and walked up to Callen's chest. They gave her some love and watched as she curled up between them. The warm evening air, the soft glow of the citronella torches and the cats purr lulled them to sleep.

They woke as the sun started to creep over the top of the house, and the sky grew brighter. Callie hopped down and walked back into the house. Katy went in and made a pot of coffee, returning with two cups. They spent the majority of the day in the back yard just talking. Since they never got around to taking anything out for dinner, they went out.

By chance, they ran into Kensi and her Mom. She was very happy to have finally met Katy after hearing so much about her for the last couple weeks. They got a table for four and talked through dinner. It was a very nice way to end a very nice weekend. Kensi's Mom invited Katy over the next time Kensi joined her for the weekend. Katy agreed.

The next morning, Katy had a doctor's appointment to recheck her foot. Callen headed to work, but asked what time she thought she'd be in, she told him no later than ten. She left an hour later and drove to the clinic. She was given a clean bill of health and told that it wasn't broken at all. Happy, with her medical release in hand, she headed into work. Katy saw everyone's cars in the parking, but Sam's and was worried when she walked in to set her bag down to find no one in the bullpen. Hetty wasn't at her desk, so she headed up to Ops.

Hetty was walking out as she hit the landing. "Good morning, Ms. Levin." She said.

"Good morning, Hetty." She smiled and handed her release papers to her.

"You've been released?" She asked before looking at them.

"Yes, fully released back to regular duty and field work." She said. "Where is everyone?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hanna are preparing for an undercover mission, Ms. Blye and Mr. Callen are preparing to leave for a mission as well." She said.

"Oh, what am I going to be doing?" Katy asked, mildly dejected.

"You'll be remaining behind to provide support." Hetty said.

"Oh okay." Katy said.

"If you hurry, you might be able to catch Mr. Callen and Ms. Blye before they leave. Try the armory." Hetty told her.

With that, Katy was down the stairs and in the hallway leading to the armory. She heard Callen's voice up ahead.

"Wheels up in thirty, let's go." He said and nearly ran into her as he turned around. "Katy, hey I've got to go."

"Out of the country, Hetty already told me." She gave him a worried smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked quickly.

"I'll be fine, just be careful." She told him.

"I will, don't worry. I'll be back in a few days. I love you." He said looking around before he gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you too." She said before he walked away. Katy leaned against the wall feeling as if her insides were being ripped out. Kensi came around the corner. "Hey Kensi, be careful out there."

"I will don't worry." Kensi smiled and hugged her.

"Keep an eye on him, bring him home." She said quietly.

Kensi pulled away. "I will it's an easy in, easy out mission." She said and hugged her again before she walked away.

Katy walked into the armory and found Deeks lost in thought. "I guess it's just you and me, Marty."

"Naw, not really, I'm being partnered up with Sam." He said sourly.

"He's not that bad, is he? I mean he's ok with me." She said.

"He's always had some problem with me, I don't know what the hell his deal is." He said.

"Well, Kensi and Callen are going to be gone for a few days, if you get bored, you've got my number." She said as he walked out without a word.

Katy walked back up to Ops and sat with Nell and Eric until Hetty, Sam and Michelle came in. Katy groaned when Granger came strolling in. She sat back listening to Nell explain how Sidorov got the nuke over the border into Mexico. They had surmised that Sidorov was staying at the Biltmore Hotel in Los Angeles. Within minutes Sam, Michelle and Deeks were out the door headed to the Biltmore for a stakeout.

Katy sat down to listen to them once they'd arrived at the hotel. Michelle stayed in the Porsche while Sam and Deeks were at the park. Katy recalled that Marty wasn't looking forward to being paired up with Sam, but couldn't understand why until Sam let him have it. She sat there shocked; mouth agape as she listened to Sam's scathing remarks. Wondering what Michelle was thinking since she sat there silent until she noticed a woman who would be to Sidorov's liking cross the street wearing a Russian designer's dress.

Michelle had made a comment about a beautiful black woman, causing Sam to state that he'd seen many women fitting that description in Los Angeles. When she heard Michelle's comment and Sam's back tracking she openly laughed, drawing everyone's attention. Embarrassed, she went back to listening as Hetty told her to. Eric and Nell smiled as they'd heard the exchange between Sam and his wife, too. Eric was able to follow the woman through the hotel and up to the ninth floor.

The three came back to Ops and discussed with Hetty and Granger how they were going to get Sidorov. Sam and Michelle were going to wait for Sidorov and his men in the parking garage while Deeks and Granger were going to set up with the assistance of the LAPD at the bank. Katy felt utterly useless and invisible. Hetty looked at her before she walked out of Ops and told her to be patient. Katy was livid. Nell walked over to talk to her.

"Katy, you'll get your chance." She told her.

"I know I just hate sitting around doing nothing." Katy told her. "I did more in the field when I was on light duty with my foot."

"You were just released for field work this morning." Nell told her. "We've been working this case for a while. You'll get your chance, I promise."

"I know." She said standing and stretching. "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee, do you guys want anything?"

"Nope, we're good. No food or drinks in Ops. We'll call you when something starts." Nell told her as she walked out.

When she returned to Ops, she wasn't in a better mood and Nell knew at that point that the best thing to do was walk away and leave Katy alone.

For the rest of the afternoon, Katy sat listening to mindless chatter. Occasionally Nell and Eric would include her in the conversation, but for the most part they left her alone. By the end of the day, Katy couldn't wait to go home, even if it was to an empty house. Hetty offered to have someone stay with her, but Katy refused. Instead of going right home, she drove straight to the beach, knowing the surfers would be on the water at least until sundown. Taking pictures would occupy her time and mind for a few hours.

She'd been sitting in the sand in her swim suit for over an hour when she heard a familiar voice. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here on the beach all alone?" He said.

Katy turned around and sure enough it was Deeks. "Hey Marty. I guess you could say I'm avoiding going home since Callen isn't here."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He said shoving the end of his board in the sand. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, come on." She said.

"Taking pictures?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's what I do when I'm bored." She said handing him the camera.

He scrolled through the pictures, "Wow, these are really good." He said looking at pictures of the surfers on action.

"Thanks." She said as he handed it back to her. "So I overheard the conversation you and Sam had while on the stakeout this afternoon."

"Yeah, wasn't that wonderful?" he said.

"I thought it was a little harsh and judgmental." She told him. "Kind of makes me wonder what he really thinks of me."

"Come on now, everyone loves you Katy." He said patting her back. "So how are things going with you and Callen?"

Katy smiled. "They're good."

"I'm happy for you." He said looking out at the water sadly.

"I heard a little bit of the conversation you and Kensi had in the armory when I was talking to Callen. Everything alright between you two?" She asked.

Deeks dug through the sand and pulled out a dried piece of seaweed, throwing it a few feet ahead of them. "I don't know what's going on with that. She keeps telling me I have crappy communication skills. That I can't tell her what I'm feeling. Yeah, sometimes I have a problem telling people how I feel and I can admit that."

Katy bumped his shoulder with hers. "So how do you feel about Kensi?"

"It's complicated." He told her. "Are you hungry, because I'm hungry?"

"Ah, ok. I'll drop it." She said.

He took a deep breath and said. "I've got the sunshine; all I'm missing is the gun powder."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Never mind, do you want to go grab something to eat?" he asked standing and offering her a hand up.

"Sure, who else are we going to eat with and it's depressing to eat alone." She smiled picking up her stuff. "Did you drive?"

"No, I walked." He said grabbing his board, walking with her up the beach.

"We can put the board in the back of the car." She told him.

"Callen's a lucky man." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

They went to the nearest burger joint and sat in a corner booth talking. Katy finally got Deeks to admit how he felt about Kensi, but made her swear not to say anything to her. She agreed, and said she'd talk to Kensi to see how she felt. He said he appreciated her help. Katy offered to drive him home, but he asked that she drop him off at the beach so he could get some nighttime surfing in. By the time she got home, Callie was ravenous. She fed the cat, showered and went to bed.

Katy anticipated a sleepless night, but managed to fall asleep after Callen called to let her know they'd landed. They talked for just about twenty minutes; he said they'd be carrying out their mission tomorrow and then they'd be home. Katy truly hoped it would be Wednesday like he said. He told her how much he missed and loved her before he said he had to go. She told him she loved and missed him and hung up smiling.

Surprisingly, Katy slept through the night without so much as a dream, pleasant or not. She dressed and prepared herself for another boring day of doing nothing useful. Deeks called her on the way to work to ask if she wanted him to bring coffee. She'd just pulled away from the drive through coffee shop with coffee for the two of them and Nell and Eric. They were all waiting in the bullpen when she walked in. Quickly, Sam, Michelle, Deeks and Granger headed out to get Sidorov; which meant; Katy, Nell and Eric needed to get up to Ops.

Hetty sent Katy home early on Tuesday with a migraine, telling her to rest. She hoped with a good night's rest that Katy would be back at work the following morning. When she called Katy at seven Wednesday morning, she could tell that she was no better. Katy mentioned that she'd had nightmare after nightmare that night and if anything the headache was worse than the previous day. Hetty sent Nate over to check on her and take her to the doctor's if he felt she needed to go.

When Nate arrived at the house, the shades were drawn. He knocked on the door and listened as she stumbled to the door. She asked who it was before she unlocked the door. Instead of greeting him, she walked back to the couch to lie down. There wasn't a light on in the house. He sat on the coffee table and talked to her. Katy told him about her nightmares and that she'd been throwing up since she'd gotten home Tuesday afternoon. With that, he gathered her things and took her to see the doctor.

Katy was given an injection and prescription for the symptoms. She sat in the car while Nate filled the prescription for her. When he got her home he made sure she was comfortable before he headed back to the office. Hetty was waiting for him when he came back to the office. He sat at her desk and told her that Katy was resting. Hetty smiled when she told him that Kensi and Callen's flight had just landed so Callen would be going home to take care of her.

Callen was surprised to see the Mercedes parked in its usual spot and even more surprised, if not worried when he walked in and the entire house was dark. Callie was rubbing against his legs meowing at him. "Hey pretty girl, I missed you too. Where's Mom?" he asked the cat. Callen walked through the house looking for Katy.

Callen stood in the doorway and watched her sleeping before he put the cat down and joined her in the bed. She looked pale and washed out. He felt her forehead for a fever and was relieved that she was cool. Her right leg was bent and her foot was tucked under her left knee. One arm was over her head while the other on her stomach. He leaned over and kissed her collarbone. She stirred and rolled on her side.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm so much better now." She said smiling.

"What's wrong?" he asked lying next to her.

"Migraine, Hetty sent me home early yesterday because of it and called this morning to ask how I was feeling. Then she sent Nate over and he took me into the doctors." She told him.

Callen wrapped her in his arms and held her. "I'm sorry. What did they do for you at the doctors?"

"I got an injection; they gave me something for the nausea and more pain medication for the migraine. The doctor says I should be ok to go back to work tomorrow." She said.

"You're not doing anything but lying right here the rest of the day. Have you been able to keep anything down?" He asked kissing her forehead.

She shook her head. Callen laid there with her for a while before he got up and heated some chicken broth. Katy was still sleeping when he brought it to her, so he set it on the nightstand while he woke her up.

"Katy, sit up, I made you something to eat." He told her.

Groggily, she sat up and took the mug of broth from him. "Thank you." She said weakly.

He pulled a few stray strands of hair from her face. Her color was returning. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She said between sips. "I'm so glad you came home when you did."

"Me too, I missed you." He said kissing her.

She smiled. "I missed you too."

By four, Katy was up and around, feeling pretty good. She even allowed Callen to start turning the lights on as the sun began falling behind the two story houses across the street. Nate stopped by after work to check on her and was encouraged to see her sitting on the couch in the living room, bright eyed. They sat and talked for a while before he headed home. He was still trying to reconcile his relationship with Rose and was supposed to take her out to dinner.

Shortly after Nate left, Hetty arrived with dinner. "I brought you some Wor Won Ton Soup. I remember how you used to drink broth when you got your migraines in the past." She smiled as she handed her the foam bowl.

"Thank you so much Hetty." She said.

"You're very welcome. I'm very happy to see you looking so well. Mr. Getz had me very worried this morning when we talked after he took you to the doctor's." she said sitting in a small an arm chair.

"Callen made me some broth earlier." Katy smiled.

"Very good Mr. Callen." Hetty said smiling up at him.

"It was one of the only things that wouldn't take a while to cook." He said.

Hetty ate with them and sat for a while longer talking with Callen about the mission in Iran and whether Jeanvier agreed to broker the deal. Katy could see the tension in Callen's face and grew worried about him. She remembered reading the case file and Hetty asking her to write the article about Callen's arrest for the LA Times. Since there were no records of his arrest, Hetty had them fabricated. Using only as little information as possible, Katy wrote a fantastic article.

When Hetty departed, Katy talked to Callen about Jeanvier. He was worried, that much was clear. Callen's biggest fear was that something would go wrong with the operation and someone would inevitably get hurt. He knew it in his gut that something bad was going to happen. Katy felt it too.

He gave her an odd smile and left the room. She knew exactly what he was doing when she heard the water running in the bath tub. When he returned, he hauled her off the couch and walked her to the bathroom. He helped her undress and got her into the tub, and then he undressed, stepped in and sat across from her. He took one of her feel and began massaging it.

Katy closed her eyes and moaned. "Oh God Callen, I'll give you an hour to stop."

After working with that foot for thirty minutes, he worked on her other foot. He had a seductive look on his face. "So, we're in the tub and I've given you a foot massage, what are you going to do for me?"

Katy laughed and evil laugh and moved herself closer to him. "Oh I could think of a million things to do for you."

Callen pulled her to him and kissed her. Katy seated herself on his lap facing him. She threw her head back in pleasure as he pushed into her. He felt her tighten around him and her body quiver. Callen cupped her rear and moved her up and down on his lap. He loved the noises she made when they had sex. Love the feel of her, loved to watch her breast bounce. He just loved her. Quickly, he let the water out of the tub and stood with her legs wrapped around him and walked her to the bedroom. She was wildly pulling at the sheets as he thrust into her. He leaned over and suckled on her nipple, she gasped in pleasure. Katy was there, he loved it and before he knew it, he was there too. They collapsed on the bed trying to catch their breath. Katy was at his side the minute he laid down.

Callen put his arm around her and kissed her forehead and laughed. "So how's your headache now?"

Katy chuckled and kissed his chest, "What headache?"

Callie howled in the living room and walked through the house to the bedroom. She stood in the doorway meowing at them. Callen called her up on the bed; she hopped up meowed at them again and jumped right back down again.

"I guess she's hungry." Callen said standing to get dressed. He turned around to help Katy up and kissed her when she was standing. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled before walking to her dresser for a pair of panties, shorts and tank top.

Callen pulled a pair of shorts from his dresser and put them on before he headed into the kitchen to feed the cat. They sat on the couch discussing the plan for tomorrow. It was hard for Callen be stressed after their bath time fun. By eleven, they were off to bed. Mentally ready to tackle whatever the day might throw at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Katy could feel the tension building when they walked into the office. She knew by the way Callen sped off in the Jag that his emotions were all over the place. They'd agreed to take two cars to work that morning since he was going to be out with Kensi dealing with Jeanvier. He waited for her in the parking lot and walked around to the driver's side when she got out. He hugged her tight and kissed her neck without a word. When he finally let her go, several of the other agents had passed by staring at them.

She cupped his face and kissed him. "Please be careful out there today."

He offered a faint smile. "Aren't I always?"

"Your mood is so dark, I'm worried." She told him as they walked into the office.

"You've got to be in that frame of mind when dealing with Jeanvier, Vasseri and Sidorov. One false move and this can blow up in our faces. We can't afford to let these bombs get out of the country." He told her, they had been holding hands and dropped them as soon as they crossed the threshold.

They walked silently over to the bullpen and set down their bags. Kensi was at her side in a moment with a hug. They talked for a few minutes before heading up to Ops for the final briefing before they parted ways. You could cut the tension with a knife when they walked in, Hetty and Granger were waiting. While Katy was out of this op, she was to provide back up to whom ever needed her as the op progressed. Nell shot her a smiled. Sam and Michelle headed off to the Biltmore while Deeks left for the bank. Callen and Kensi were getting ready to head towards the boat shed to meet the US Marshalls with Jeanvier.

Once Hetty and Granger had left Ops, Callen scooped Katy up in his arms. She kissed him, told him she loved him and to please be careful. Kensi, Nell and Eric stood back and watched, smiling. As soon as Callen let her down, Katy walked to Kensi and hugged her, while she didn't tell her she loved her, she did ask that she please be careful and she was a call away if she needed her. Katy's stomach was in knots as she watched them walk out of Ops and out of the building.

While she, she reviewed all of the available information on Jeanvier. She watched the screen, waiting for Callen and Kensi to show up at the boat shed and smiled when they finally appeared. Her blood boiled as the Marshall brought Jeanvier in shackled and cuffed. The look on Callen's face was unlike anything she'd ever seen before and it honestly scared her. She knew about their history and the hatred between them.

Sam and Michelle announced they were ready to take Sidorov. Katy, Nell and Eric listened as they got him out of the car and into the Porsche and were on their way to the bank. Katy listened intently to Deeks and LAPD as they prepared to take Sidorov's men into custody once they arrived at the bank. That portion of the operation went off without a hitch. Like clockwork, as Sidorov walked out of the bank, he saw the officers shooting into the car where he'd last seen his men. Katy laughed at the look of horror and panic on his face when he ran back to the Porsche begging for Sam and Michelle to let him in.

They all let out a huge sigh of relief that all went as expected. They shifted focus and changed the feed to the boat shed. Hetty and Granger returned to Ops shortly before Callen and Kensi started making the calls to Vasseri and Sidorov's contact. Katy waited for Kensi to give them the name of Jeanvier's daughter. When Eric took the coordinates Sidorov's contact spouted off, her heart pounded. This was a huge complication there was literally nothing around to offer them cover. Callen walked out of the interrogation room and out to the screen in the main room. He asked where they were headed and the geography of the location. When Eric told him, he wasn't happy

Granger looked at the map and shook his head. "And from the looks of it Jeanvier is going to have to drive in."

Katy saw the look on Callen's face. He looked at her, then back to Hetty and Granger. "Putting Sidorov and Jeanvier together makes me feel as if we're playing with fire, Mr. Callen." Hetty said looking at him on the screen.

Callen seemed to be lost in thought when he said, "That's because we are."

Katy's chest tightened. This had the potential to go so wrong, so very wrong. Hetty signaled to Nell to cut the feed and turned to Granger. "I don't like this one bit, Owen." She sighed. "Katy, you be ready at a moment's notice. It's a good distance away, should we just send her out now?"

"No, not yet." Granger said, turning to Katy. "I know you're fully capable, I just have a feeling we're going to need you around here."

Katy nodded to them when she saw Sam and Michelle getting out of the car with Sidorov. There was some discussion about trust issues. Sidorov was pleased when he learned Jeanvier had called wanting to broker a deal between him and the Iranians. Katy wasn't paying much attention to the goings on with Sam and Michelle until she heard Granger mention the women who'd just arrived. Hetty looked to Katy when she made a comment about how capable the women looked to be. Katy knew exactly what she meant and nodded.

There was activity in the main room of the boatshed, so she brought up the feed on her lap top. Callen and Kensi were about to take Jeanvier to the waiting car to head out for the meeting.

Callen brought Jeanvier out of the back and showed him Sam's alias. "You know Agent Hanna." He said curtly.

"Your partner, of course." Jeanvier said.

"He's going to be undercover at the meeting as David Foreman." Callen said as Kensi helped the ma n put on the blazer. "Do not acknowledge him in any way."

Kensi grabbed an ear wig off the table and said "We will be watching and we will be listening. We will be inside your head."

Jeanvier looked at her with a smirk, "It's a scary place." He said. Katy instantly got the chills.

Callen grabbed his arm. "You do anything to jeopardize this mission or my people and you'll get your death wish." He told him, Katy's eyes grew wide.

"And no protective vest this time?" He asked with a smiled.

Callen simply said 'no' and shook his head. Katy was even more worried than she was before.

Jeanvier smiled, "See, I told you I would seduce you"

The smiled on Kensi's face fell, she looked at Callen. "Let's go." He said.

Callen started to walk out when Jeanvier called him back. "Wait; just make sure my daughter get the money."

Katy couldn't believe Jeanvier had just said that and shook her head. Amused, Callen walked back to him. "This goes right, she will." He said with a look that Katy absolutely loved. Had she not wanted to draw attention to herself, she would have cheered. Instead, she smiled.

Kensi called with the name of Jeanvier's supposed daughter, before she even hung up, Nell and Eric were working their magic. Katy knew from here on out all she could do was sit back and wait. She prayed everything went according to the plan.

Two hours later, Hetty and Granger stood before the screen as they watched Jeanvier approach the meeting site, on a smaller portion of the screen was Sam's feed. Below that was the GPS location of Kensi, Deeks and Callen. They waited. Katy listened intently to the conversation between Callen, Deeks and Ops. Jeanvier stood between the two groups of men and began talking. She shuttered when Jeanvier was told to sell him on the weapons. The thought Jeanvier raised was a horrible notion.

Katy brought just Jeanvier's feed up on her lap top and watched Sidorov's face, something was wrong, very wrong. The smile was more than just a smiled, there was something more behind it.

"Something's not right." Callen said.

Katy looked up at Hetty, wondering if she felt it too. "As soon as we have eyes on the bombs this all ends."

Something was said between Deeks and Callen, but she couldn't catch it over the pounding of her own heart. She shook her head as she watched them all drive off in different directions. Hetty turned to her with a worried look. Katy was relieved that Hetty felt it too. The tension was back up in Ops. Katy was on the edge of her seat literally and figuratively as she waited for Sam and Michelle to arrive at Sidorov's desert house. Fully aware that Deeks followed them and Kensi was to meet him there, she waited.

While the others watched the feed from Sam's camera, she watched and listened to Kensi and Deeks. She looked up when Hetty said he was testing the gold. Katy heard Sidorov tell Michelle that he needed Sam to help with the gold deposit and wished she was there. It was agonizing watching all of this play out before her and she was helpless, stuck in Ops manning the feeds. Katy hoped Michelle would refuse to go, but knew she wouldn't. This was all wrong.

She listened to Kensi and Deeks again. Katy shook her head at Marty's comment when Michelle kissed Sidorov and smiled when Kensi and Deeks discussed his poor communications skills. Katy heard Kensi walking and was nodding in agreement with what she was saying about Deeks. Then she heard silence and the sweet suction sound of two sets of lips parting. With her hand over her open mouth, she looked around the room. No one else had heard it. Katy heard Marty mentions something about his communications again and she smiled, thinking it was about time he acted on his feelings. What a way for Kensi to find out. She wanted to scream and cheer and restrained herself from calling or texting Kensi. Katy would have to wait until it was over before she could talk to her about it.

With her voice full of emotion and confusion, Kensi said. "I gotta stay with Michelle." Katy would've given anything to be a fly on the wall at that moment. Priceless.

She refocused her attention to the feed from Sam. Listening intently to the instructions Sidorov was giving him, it's wrong, 'don't go' she wanted to yell, but couldn't because of where she was. Katy heard the closure of the cuffs, a thud and the wind escape Sam as he slumped over and headed for the water. Immediately, she was on her feet praying he was alright. With that much weight attached to his wrist he'd sink to the bottom. Horror, there was absolute looks of horror on everyone's faces as Sam's feed went to static.

"Oh my God," she said eliciting a look the others.

"Hetty, I'm going in Sam's in trouble." Deeks said as Katy could hear him running.

As the seconds ticked past there was complete silence in Ops. Katy wanted to pull her hair out at the fact that she was completely able, but stood there doing nothing. She crossed her arms over her chest and just watched as Deeks pulled up to the house and ran with his gun drawn. She knew they were speaking again, but she couldn't hear them.

"Get him Marty, get him." She whispered under her breath.

Then she saw Deeks headed for the water too. Static. Eric's words were barely audible over her thoughts. She looked at Hetty, Nell and Eric. This couldn't be happening. She shook her head and returned to her seat. Katy needed to talk to Callen and Kensi. Her mind raced. What could she do? She looked up at Hetty whose back was to her. Katy ran her hands down her face praying that if she closed her eyes she'd wake up and this would all be one of her nightmares. It wasn't. Kensi and Callen would be devastated if something happened to either of them. In that moment, she felt like an outsider. Somewhere deep she knew she didn't belong with this team. She was on the outside which was why Hetty had assigned her to Ops for the operation.

Katy heard Callen's voice and looked around, realizing it was coming over the feed. "Cars are gone, they've left. No sign of Sam or Deeks." He said she could imagine what was going through his mind.

"Sidorov needs them alive to find out if there are other agents." Hetty surmised.

"He still thinks he can make a deal." Callen realized.

"Sidorov wouldn't just walk away; he's not going to trust Jeanvier." Granger said. Katy couldn't tell if he was talking to anyone in particular or thinking aloud.

"Unless Jeanvier's the one who tipped him off about Sam." Callen paused. "I'm heading back to the boat shed."

"Mr. Callen, control your emotions, we need Jeanvier alive. It's the only way to recover the bombs." Hetty said.

There was silence again. Katy was going out of her mind. She didn't know who to be more worried about, Sam and Deeks, Kensi and Michelle or Callen. She needed to get out of there, needed air or she was going to go insane.

Katy tried to go back to the feeds. Kensi was pulling in behind the Porsche and motorcycles.

"I've got them Kensi." Eric said.

"Give me a floor Eric." Kensi said as she curt off her motorcycle and got off.

"They're going up. I do not have a camera in the elevator." Eric told her.

"They're supposed to be going to a location where Vasseri and Sidorov can exchange the trucks. Hetty, this doesn't feel right I want to go in." Kensi said. Katy heard the desperation in her voice and looked up at Hetty.

"Go in Agent Blye. Bring me at least one of the Russians alive." Granger ordered.

"On it." Kensi said Katy heard her boots on the tiled floor. "Eric, I'm going to need another elevator."

"Public elevators are in the front of the building and you're going to have to go through security." Eric told her.

"Where's the stairs?" Kensi asked frustrated.

"Far end of the hall. Kensi they stopped at the thirtieth floor." He said.

Katy was antsy, on her feet ready to pace. Hetty looked at her. "Ms. Jones, get Ms. Levin an ear wig system and camera. Get some extra magazines as well." Hetty said as Nell and Katy headed to the armory.

"I told you you'd get your chance." Nell said as they ran down the stairs.

Katy went to get the extra magazines and bullets. She loaded the magazines while Nell slipped a vest over her head and fastened the Velcro. With two magazines loaded, Nell attached the camera to the vest and handed her the ear wig.

"How many is too many Nell?" Katy asked as she started loading her fifth magazine.

"How many have you got?" Nell asked.

"Five, not counting what's already in my pistol." She said quickly.

"Go for one more, you never know." She said smiling up at Katy.

Nell and Katy ran back up to Ops. She walked back over to her lap top and put the headphones back on.

She heard Callen's voice. "Hold on, get out, leave the building. You gave Sam up."

The feed was garbled, but Katy got the basics of the conversation. "You can't hurt me anymore. Not after what I've been through. Which by the way Agent Callen I blame you for. You giving me to them, this is all your doing. Look into my eyes, I still only live for one thing to kill what you love."

Katy heard Callen inhale sharply. "David Agent." He said softly.

"Sidorov is going to kill your beloved partner." Jeanvier said.

"Hetty, Jeanvier just admitted he gave up Sam." Katy yelled amid the chaos. "Callen's back at the boat shed and ready to rip Jeanvier apart. He's kicked the other agents and Marshalls out of the building."

Hetty and Granger both turned around. "Go now." Granger told her.

"Where Kensi or Callen?" Katy stood there wishing she could split in two and help them both.

"Go help Agent Blye." Granger said watching Katy run out of Ops.

As soon as Katy was in the car, she called back up to Ops to talk to Nell. "Keep me posted on Callen and Jeanvier."

"Will do." Nell told her.

Within five minutes, Katy was running into the delivery area of the building. "Eric do you think it's safe to take the elevator?" she asked.

"Yes, it's back at the bottom floor." He told her as she waited for the doors to open.

"Thirty, right?" she asked.

"Yes." Eric said.

Katy pulled her pistol and made sure the magazine was full. "Come on, come on, come on." She said as the elevator seemed to be moving at a snail's pace.

"Patience Ms. Levin." Hetty told her, Katy laughed.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine." She said.

When the doors slid open, Katy had her weapon ready and carefully looked out. She heard yelling and grunts to the left. Katy stepped out and went to the right around the back of the elevator. She followed along the back wall checking around each corner and in every room. Kensi yelled Michelle's name and Michelle called back to hurry. Katy saw the blonde limping along and Kensi fighting the brunette. The brunette yelled something at the blonde and she turned to find Katy in her face. She swung and Katy ducked taking her legs out from under her, the girl yelped in pain. From the floor she kicked up at Katy. She caught the girl's leg and smashed her elbow into her knee, the blonde screamed again.

Kensi had the brunette in a choke hold trying to get her to stop fighting. Katy looked down at the woman at her feet and kicked her in the head a few times. When she was knocked out, Katy put flex cuff on her and attached another set to them and a pole so if she came too, she could go anywhere. Katy quickly checked her for weapons and tossed a knife and pistol aside.

"Capable my ass." She said to herself and then said over the com. "Hetty, one's down, I'm going to look for Michelle."

"She's out the window." Kensi yelled struggling with the brunette.

Katy ran to the open window and looked down. Michelle was dangling precariously on some industrial plastic. Quickly she looked for something she could toss down to her and remembered seeing a fire hose. Katy ran back to the elevator and tried to pull the case open and saw the lock. Katy tapped the glass to see how thin it was and kicked as hard as she could until the glass shattered. Pulling as much of the hose as she could, Katy tied a loop in the end and ran it over to the window. Making sure she had enough length, Katy fed it out the window and down to Michelle.

"Michelle, put your foot in the loop and I'll pull you up." She yelled down.

Michelle looked up at her and nodded. She maneuvered herself so she could reach for the hose. Once she had it, she slipped her foot into the loop and let go of the plastic. With her full weight now on the hose, Katy braced herself and pulled. It felt like she was making no progress as she pulled. Suddenly, she realized there was someone else helping her when the hose came up a foot at a time instead of inches. Katy didn't bother to look to see who until she knew Michelle was safe.

Michelle was leaning in the window trying to pull herself in when Kensi ran over and dragged her a few feet from the window. Katy let go of the hose and ran to Michelle's side. All three women turned to see Callen standing there.

"Where's Sam?" Michelle asked between deep breaths.

Katy and Callen looked at each other then Michelle and Kensi. "Sidorov has them." Katy said.

"What?!" Michelle asked. Kensi stared at her in disbelief.

"Let's get them downstairs and I'll tell you on the way back to Ops." Callen said.

Callen hauled up the brunette while Katy cut the blonde loose and pulled her to her feet. There were agents ready to take the two into custody outside the loading dock.

Once they were alone, Michelle stopped Callen. "What happened to Sam?"

Callen took her over to the Expedition and put her in the front seat then walked around the driver's side and got in. They sat talking for a few minutes. Michelle gestured a few times and looked angry. Katy and Kensi stood back and watched.

"So, what happened, you were in Ops the whole time weren't you?" Kensi asked.

"Yes I was." Katy smiled.

"What's the smile for?" Kensi asked.

"We'll talk about it later. After you left to follow Michelle, Sidorov told Sam to help deposit the gold. Sam put on the handcuff and started to follow one of Sidorov's guys when he got hit from behind and wound up in the pool. Marty said he was going in and he wound up in the pool to get the handcuff keys and get Sam out. We lost them after that. By the time Callen got to the house, they were gone. He headed back to the boat shed to talk to Jeanvier."

"Oh my god, they could be anywhere by now." Kensi said worried, with her hands on her head.

"Jeanvier gave Sam up. I don't know how, but I saw it in Sidorov's face, he knew." Katy told her.

"Have you talked to Callen?" Kensi asked looking back at him and Michelle.

"No, but from what I heard he admitted it and said he lived to kill everyone Callen loved." Katy told her.

"Are you worried?" Kensi asked.

"About myself; no. Sam and Marty yes, we're wasting time." Katy said looking at her watch.

"So you were listening to the conversations on the feeds?" Kensi asked awkwardly.

Katy smiled again. "Yes I was."

"Oh lord, please tell me you were the only one." She said with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that heard the entire conversation." Katy assured her.

"Thank God, you're not going to say anything are you?" Kensi asked.

"No. I'm not going to say a word." Katy smiled.

"Ms. Blye, I'd like a sit rep, please." Hetty said over the com.

"The girls are in custody, Michelle's safe." She told her.

"Did Mr. Callen make in time to help?"

"Yes he did, Hetty." Kensi told her.

"Very good. Get back to Ops as soon as you can." Hetty ordered.

"On our way." Kensi said.

Katy as walking towards the Expedition and knocked on Callen's window. He rolled it down and snarled at her. "What do you want?"

"Hetty wants us back at Ops." She told him and walked away.

She got in the Mercedes and sped off. Katy tried not to let his outburst bother her and chalked it up to stress and anger. He pulled in right after her and hurried out of the Expedition, running after her. She stopped when he called after her.

"Katy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." He said.

"It's alright; we're all a little stressed out and angry right now. I understand." She said and walked away.

Callen stood there not sure if she did truly understand. Michelle walked up behind him and patted him on the back. They trickled into Ops praying they figured out where Sam and Deeks were. Katy took her position behind the table and sat down.

"Good work. Agent Levin." Granger smiled.

Katy smiled and thanked him. When Callen and Michelle walked in, all hell broke loose. There was shouting and yelling until Eric whistled. Everyone looked at him.

"We may have figured out where they are." He told them.

"Where Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"We went back through the traffic cams and found the SUV Deeks was driving parked outside an industrial complex on the edge of town. We checked the records and it's owned by one of Sidorov's associated, Dmitri Larionov. We're running his background now." Eric told them. Katy knew the name immediately.

"What's the address?" Callen asked.

"Already sent it to your phone." Eric smiled.

"Who all's going?" He asked.

"Definitely, Ms. Blye, Ms. Levin and yourself. I don't think it's safe for you to go Mrs. Hanna. I'm sure Sidorov already suspects you're not who you said you are." Hetty told her. Michelle nodded.

"Are we just getting Sam and Deeks or are we looking for the bombs too?" Callen asked.

"You understand given the circumstances that the bombs are the priority, Mr. Callen." She said.

He clenched his teeth and nodded. "I understand. In the off chance we find them first are we allowed to get them out?"

"Of course." eHetty said.

With that, Katy and Kensi followed him to the armory to load the assault rifles. Katy quickly loaded as many magazines as she could before Michelle came down to help. Katy was avoiding Callen's stare and concentrating on the task at hand.

"Katy, are you okay?" Michelle asked.

Katy gave her a brief smile and said. "I'm fine; we're going to get him back. You and the kids and Callen need him."

"Katy." Callen said from across the table. She didn't look at him. "Katy"

Kensi and Michelle stood back. Katy slammed the magazine and bullets on the table. "What?!"

"Do we need to talk?" Callen asked.

"No." she said picking the magazine up.

He tossed what he was doing on the table and walked out. Katy didn't look up, but felt Michelle and Kensi's stare. She looked at Kensi. "What?!"

"Nothing." She said.

They rode out in the Expedition, Callen and Kensi in the front seat, Katy in the back. There was complete silence in the car. When they got to the building, Callen looked at them and the other agents that Hetty sent to join them and said. "We're clearing room by room. As soon as we find Agent Hanna and Detective Deeks, we will look for the bombs. I want Sidorov alive."

Katy took her position behind Kensi and prepared to clear the building. As soon as Callen opened, they moved in. It was a large open space in the middle of the building with offices along the outside. One half of the team went to the left, the other to the right. Callen, Kensi, Katy and two other took the left side of the building. Room by room, they went through the building and came up empty handed. There wasn't anything in the building. More frustrated then when they started, Katy removed the magazine from her rifle, cleared the chamber and threw it in the trunk.

Callen glared at her. Had she not been so worried about getting Sam, Deeks and the stolen bombs, she would've gotten into it with him. She got in and slammed the door waiting for Kensi and Callen to get in. He asked Kensi to wait a minute before she got him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked when he got in.

"Absolutely nothing, what makes you think there's something wrong?" She asked calmly.

"Gee Katy, I don't know. You're walking around with a huge chip on your shoulder and you've barely even looked at me since we got Michelle." He snapped.

"Remember the conversation with Hetty about bringing out personal relationship to work? What the hell do you think you're doing right now? If we had a problem and we don't we can deal with it at home." She told him.

"We don't need this right now." He said.

"I'm not the one ranting and raving in the front seat, Callen." She reminded him.

Callen turned around and stared out the window. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed out right now." He told her.

"Honey, I'd say you're more than just a little stressed. We will get them back. We will get the bombs. I promise you that." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He reached back and held onto it. "He's my best friend. The closest thing I've got to a brother."

Katy moved to the center seat and sat forward. "I know, he is Callen. Just remember to tell him that when we get him back." She said in his ear.

He reached back and grabbed her around the neck, kissing her temple. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let's get back to Ops to see if they've got another location for us to check." She told him kissing his cheek.

He let go, started the Expedition and put down the passenger side window. "You ready Kensi?" He asked.

"You guys okay?" she asked when she got in.

"We're fine." He said, Kensi turned around and gave Katy a look.

"We're fine, Kens. We just want to get them back." Katy told her.

When they returned to Ops there were three more addresses to check. Hetty had managed to get agents from 29 Palms and Camp Pendleton to help with their efforts. Hetty and Granger watched from Ops as each teams cleared the buildings. Callen, Kensi and Katy were sent to the second building. The other seven agents with them were in position. Like before, Callen and his team went left while the other team went right. Ten rooms down and ten or fifteen left to go on the left side, just when they'd given up hope, they ran across a sound proof room.

Slumped over, passed out sat Sam. There were leads clipped to the chair he was sitting in that lead to a power source. Callen quickly made sure it was off before he touched Sam. With a single touch, Sam's head shot up and he began coughing and convilsing. Katy called over the com that they'd found Sam and needed an ambulance.

"Deeks," he managed to say and bobbed his head in the direction of the connecting room.

When they entered the room, Deeks was lying on his side. His lower jaw and his shirt were covered in blood. Katy feared they'd cut his tongue out. Kensi was at his side in a heartbeat. Slowly, Deeks woke up and looked up at her. He tried to smile but was in too much pain.

"Shake your head yes or no, did you see the bombs at all?" Callen asked and Deeks shook his head.

"Deeks, what happened?" Kensi asked. As soon as he opened his mouth to try to speak, blood poured out.

"Eric, those ambulances had better get here quick, looks like these two are in pretty bad shape." Katy called over the com.

"Any sign of the bombs?" Hetty asked.

"Not yet." Callen told her and turned to Katy and Kensi. "Come on, let's finish checking this place."

Quickly, but thoroughly, they cleared the rest of the building. They reported back to Hetty that the bombs were not in the building. By the time they returned to Sam and Deeks, the EMTs were with them. Sam was badly burned where his skin had made contact with the metal on the chair. Deeks' mouth was packed with gauze and cotton. Kensi asked Hetty if she could accompany Deeks to the hospital, but she was told no.

Callen asked what the results were from the other two buildings. Hetty begrudgingly announced that neither Sidorov nor the bombs had been found at either location. She asked that they head back to Ops. Michelle was on her way to the hospital when they walked into Ops. The three remaining team members leaned against the long table, emotionally and physically exhausted. Hetty turned to them and smiled. Katy and Kensi looked as if they were holding each other up and Callen had all he could do to keep his eyes open.

"Mr. Beale, do we have any more addresses to check or can I send out three agents home for a while to rest." She asked.

"I have nothing right now." He said looking at her, unsure if he should smile.

"Very well, go home get some rest and come back. It's almost eight, be back by six. If we get more locations between now and then, we can have the other teams search the buildings. Thank you for your hard work today. Ms. Levin, I know you feel like you didn't contribute enough to the efforts, but you did more than you know." Hetty said as the three sulked out of Ops.

"Kens, why don't you just come home with us, a fifteen minute drive is a whole lot better than a forty-five minute drive." Callen offered.

"You guys don't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not, we'll stop by the hospital on the way." He told her.

They all got in the Mercedes and headed out of the parking lot. Once they got to the hospital, they headed in and up to the information desk. They were given room numbers and directions to the rooms. Kensi went on her own to see Deeks while Callen and Katy went to see Sam. Katy waited outside while Callen went in to talk to Sam and Michelle. Sam had severe burns and was in a considerable amount of pain, numbness and tingling in all of his extremities. Michelle told Callen that it was going to be at least a month before he was able to return to work. Michelle excused herself and went out to talk to Katy.

"How is he?" Katy asked when she walked out.

"He will be fine; it's just going to take a few weeks." She told her, giving Katy a hug. "Hetty said you watched the entire thing unfold."

Tears filled Katy's eyes and she shook her head. "I've never felt so damned helpless. It was a horrible feeling, Michelle."

"Thank you for getting me back in the building, if I'd been out there much longer, I wouldn't be here." She smiled.

"I couldn't let anything happen to either of you. Too many people need you in their lives." Katy smiled.

"Same goes for you, you know. I was honestly worried about you when I first found out about you joining the team. You're the only one of them; aside from maybe Callen; who can give him a bad time and he won't rip you in half. He has a lot of respect for you and what you've been through. I know he and Callen are in there talking right now, but he wants to see you too." Michelle told her.

Katy smiled. "I'll see him tomorrow."

"No, tonight." Michelle told her with a laugh.

"You okay Sam?" Callen asked once Michelle left.

Sam nodded. "I'll be okay. Everyone else ok, how's Deeks?"

"Kensi's with him now." Callen said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did Katy ever get to see any action?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she did. Granger and Hetty sent her over to help Kensi get Michelle. She also helped clear the buildings when we were searching for you, Deeks and the bombs." Callen said.

Sam smiled. "What about the bombs?"

Callen shook his head. "No sign of them yet. Hetty's gotten a few other teams from 29 Palms and Pendleton to help. We're due back at six tomorrow morning to pick up the search."

There was a long silence between them. "So G, it's usually you sitting here in the hospital; I'm not used to this."

Callen laughed, "Yeah me neither. Don't ever do this again; you scared the hell out of me."

"Aw were you worried about me?" Sam laughed.

"Yes he was." Katy said from the door.

"Hey Katy" Sam smiled.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not too bad. So it looks like I'm going to be out of the office for a while. Take care of my partner. I want him back in one piece." Sam said with a smile.

"If I decide to give him back." Katy laughed.

"We'll let you get some rest, be back sometime tomorrow. Hopefully with good news." Callen told him as he and Katy left the room.

"Should we go check on Marty?" Katy asked him.

"Yeah, we should." He said taking her hand.

They walked down the aisle to the elevator and took it down a floor. When they got to Deeks' room, Kensi was sitting on the bed facing him. His mouth was no longer packed with cotton or gauze, but he did have stitched beneath his tongue. He smiled at them and winced in pain.

"Hey guys." He said trying not to move his mouth or use his tongue.

Katy walked to his bedside and gave him a hug. "Hey Marty, how are you feeling?"

Callen walked to her side and shook his hand. "Hey Deeks."

Kensi turned to them and told them what the doctor told her. "He's got lacerations under his tongue from whatever it was that they did to him. He's going to be released from the hospital tomorrow, so providing we aren't still working the case, I'm going to bring him home with me. He's not going to be able to eat solid foods until next week, but he should be back at work within a week or so."

"Just don't forget to tell your landlord." Katy reminded her.

"Thank you." Kensi smiled.

"Is Sam okay?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, he's going to be out for a month for better. He's got some burns and nerve damage. He looks good though." Callen told her.

"So it looks like it's going to be just the three of us for a week then you'll be Callen's partner, should be interesting." Kensi smiled.

"Yeah, it should be interesting once Marty come back to work too." Katy said with a knowing smile. Deeks looked at Kensi and over at Katy.

"You told her?" he said.

"No, I heard the entire conversation. I heard everything, including the conversation between Callen and Jeanvier." She said.

"You heard that?" Callen asked.

"I did. We can talk about it later." She told him.

"Alright Deeks, try not to give the pretty nurses a hard time. We're going to go get something to eat and head home. I'll be back tomorrow." Kensi told him fluffing his pillow and tucking him in.

"See you guys tomorrow." Deeks said.

The three picked up dinner on the way home. Katy fed the cat so she'd leave them alone while they ate. Once they were done, they took turns showering and went to bed. No one had a problem sleeping. By five, their alarms were going off and they were wandering the house. Katy made a pot of coffee while the other two were trying to get out of bed or off the couch. Katy loaned Kensi some clothes and got dressed herself. By five thirty, they were ready and headed out the door.

The office was dimly lit when they walked in. Hetty and Granger were sitting in her office with coffee and or tea. "Please tell me you two got some rest too?" Katy asked.

"Yes, both got a few hours of sleep. I believe Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale are still asleep, though." Hetty said looking up at Ops.

"Alright." Katy nodded.

"Did you make it over to see Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks last night?" She asked.

"Yes we did, both are doing well. Deeks is being released this afternoon, so Kensi's going to take care of him over the weekend. He will need about a week off. Sam on the other hand will need at least a month off to recover from his injuries." Callen told them.

"Well, Agent Levin, it looks like you and Agent Callen will be paired up until Agent Hanna returns." Granger said.

Katy smiled and said. "Yes sir."

Hetty eyed the two of them.

"Any news on the bombs?" Katy asked as Callen was about to.

"The other teams have searched four other buildings and have all come up with nothing." Granger told them.

"Okay, let's get up to Ops and see if there are any other locations." Callen said.

Nell and Eric were yawning and stretching when the three walked into Ops. No other locations had been found and the all of the local ports and borders had been notified. From here on out, it was a waiting game. Throughout the day, they'd receive information on several locations and they'd go check it out, finding nothing. Towards the end of the day, everyone was discouraged, and feared the bombs would disappear. Finally word came through that there was a tanker scheduled to leave the port of LA headed for Iran, the authorities had been notified when the cargo tested high for radiation.

Callen, Kensi and Katy left for the port. They met with a member of the port authority who led them to the container in question. Sure enough when the container was opened and the crates checked, they found the two bombs. Warrants were issued for Vasseri and Sidorov and sent to the proper international agencies. It was a cooperative effort which paid off three weeks later when both were finally arrested.

The team; minus Sam; handled several small cases with little difficulty. Hetty was pleased with how well Callen and Katy were able to hide their relationship and put their feelings aside long enough to allow one another to do their jobs. The search began to find Katy a permanent partner. Of the thousands of possibilities, Hetty felt none were suitable either to work with Katy or with the team.

"What did you learn about Katya?" Dmitri asked.

"Ha, Vitaliy wants her back badly. Since Isakk's arrest, he's nervous. Very, very nervous. Your beloved Katya is federal agent; Naval Criminal Investigative Service. She is part of the team responsible for Isakk's arrest. She's very good. Would be very useful to us if she would work for us." He told his father.

"In her personal life, what is she doing, is she married?"

"No, she's living with another agent. A G. Callen, Romanian born. He is good man. Treats her well, seems to love her. Protects her." Yuri said.

"What have you done about Vitaliy? Have you taken care of him?" He asked.

"Papa, Vitaliy has been friend for decades. Does he really have to be punished because of what he did to her?" Yuri asked.

"Yes he does, Yuri. You heard how he treated her, what his did. He must pay." Dmitri told him.

"You said yourself she was trash like her mother." Yuri said in anger.

"Do not talk about Katya that way. I loved Polina more than I ever loved Svetlana, your mother was bitch." Dmitri snapped.

"No she was not!" Yuri argued.

"Enough!" Dmitri yelled. "You have forty-eight hours, if you don't take care of Vitaliy, I'll do it myself."

"Yes Papa, whatever you say Papa. It will be done." Yuri told him and hung up.

A week after they closed the case, Hetty called Nate to her office. "We've received some information that could be potentially problematic for a certain member of our team." She told him as he took as seat across from her and took the file she held out to him.

Nate gave her a perplexing look and opened the file. He scanned through the documents inside and looked up at her. "Have you showed her this yet?"

"No, I wanted to show it to you to see how we should proceed. How do you think she'll handle this news?" Hetty asked.

He sighed and reread the key points of information. "I don't know it's hard to tell. It could go either way. Are you going to show her this beforehand so it doesn't hit her like a ton of bricks?"

"Mr. Getz, that's why I called you, I don't know how to handle this." She told him.

"I definitely think she should see this before everyone else. Give her time to process it." He told her handing the file back to her.

"And Mr. Callen, should he be informed of this at the same time?" Hetty asked.

"I think it would make it easier on Katy if he was with her when you told her." He said.

Hetty sat the file on her desk. "We Mr. Getz, when we tell her. You're the Operational Psychologist."

Nate nodded his head. "When?"

"Now is as good a time as any." Hetty said taking a deep breath. "Should we do this in a more private setting, say your office?"

"Yes. Right now?" he asked. Hetty nodded. "I'll get them and meet you up there."

Nate walked over to the bullpen and asked Katy and Callen to accompany him up to his office for a few minutes. They figured it was their weekly check in and thought nothing of it. However, they knew something wasn't right when Hetty was sitting in his office. Katy's heart sank.

"What's wrong?" Katy asked.

"This has nothing to do with your relationship, this has to do with some information we've uncovered about Dmitri Leshev and Yuri Larionov." Hetty told her.

"Katy, what do you know about your parents?" Nate asked.

Katy took a deep breath and told him, "All I know is that my parents were Polina and Dmitri Levin. She died during child birth and he committed suicide a short time later. Why?"

Hetty opened the file and handed the top sheet of paper to Katy. "This is your official birth record."

Katy scanned the sheet reading the best she could. Callen translated it for her. It says your mother's name was Polina Levin, but that your father's last name wasn't Levin. In fact it's Leshev. Dmitri Leshev." He said looking from the document to Hetty and then Katy.

She gave a slight laugh and shook her head. "Wow, I'm a bastard child. Let me guess, my mother didn't die during child birth, did she? Dmitri is an old friend of Vitaliy's we'd met several times while Vitaliy had me under his thumb."

"No, your father was married to another woman, Svetlana Larionov Leshev. To hide his affair with your mother, he had her murdered and you shipped off to an orphanage. This is your mother's death certificate." She said handing it to Callen. "What did Dmitri say to you when you met him?"

"He said I had my mother's eyes. Even tried to buy me from Vitaliy." She told them.

Quickly, Callen read her the document. Hetty and Nate watched Katy for her reaction, but saw none. She looked up at Hetty, "Yuri is my half-brother?"

"Yes and Intel says he's here for you.

"After thirty-five years, why is he suddenly interested in me?" Katy asked.

"We aren't sure." Hetty told her honestly. "Was Dmitri's name on your list of Vitaliy's contacts?"

Katy sighed. For some reason, this didn't surprise her. Not much did surprise her anymore. "He was, yes."

"Katy, are you okay?" Nate asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Nothing changes because I found out my father isn't really dead or that he's a Russian Mob Boss or that I have a half-brother. This changes nothing." She assured them.

"We didn't know how you would take the news and wanted to tell you before the others found out." Nate said.

Katy smiled. "I appreciate that. This doesn't change my status, does it?"

Hetty smiled, "No, of course not. You're still a member of this team."

"Alright. Can Callen and I look over the rest of the information before we brief Kensi and Deeks on this?" She asked.

"Yes you may." Hetty said. "It's three o'clock, if you'd like to take the rest of the day you may. We'll brief the team in the morning."

Katy and Callen walked down to the bullpen and packed their bags. They told Kensi and Deeks that they'd explain everything in the morning. Katy headed right home, while Callen stopped off to pick-up dinner. When he walked in, she had all of the papers from the file spread out over the dining room table. What was written in Russian, Callen translated for her. Together they went through everything. He was worried how the revelation would affect Katy when it actually sunk in. She seemed fine, but he wondered how much of it was an act.

Callen did everything to try to get her to eat, but she refused. The only thing she wanted to do was go through the paperwork over and over again. At eight, Callen literally picked up Katy and carried her to the couch to eat. He shoved the plate at her and laid his legs across her lap. If he had to sit on her, she was going to eat.

"Callen, really you don't have to do this." She laughed.

"Your one track mind got the best of you again." He told her.

"I know." She smiled.

"Are you okay with all of this?" He asked.

Katy thought about it for a few minutes. "Like I told Hetty and Nate, this doesn't change anything. He's still dead to me. I don't have a brother or half-brother whatever you want to call him. I don't know what he wants with me."

"Are you worried about the fact that he wants you?" Callen asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"Honestly, I don't know. I am for the simple fact that I don't know why after thirty-five years he's taken a sudden interest in me and I'm not because I have you." She said smiling at him.

Callen leaned over and kissed her. "Like I promised before, I'll never let anything happen to you."

"I know Callen." She smiled and put her plate on the table.

Katy pushed his legs off of her and stood facing him. He pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply. Callen could taste the sweet and sour sauce on her lips. She straddled his lap and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Really, on the couch?" Callen laughed between kisses.

"We can got to be bedroom if you're uncomfortable out here." She told him.

He saw the passion in her eyes and couldn't think of much more than being deep inside her. Callen nibbled on her earlobe and kissed down her neck, unzipping her sweatshirt as he went. He thought she was wearing something under the sweatshirt, but all he found was her luscious, beautiful breasts. Hypnotized by her body, he cupped her breasts in his hands and kneaded them, pinching her nipples. She leaned down and kissed him, then watched as he took one of her nipples in his mouth.

She threw her head back in pleasure and scratched her nails up his back. Callen shivered from the pain and erotic sensations. He ran his hands down her taut stomach to waistband of her shorts, in one swift movement, she was on her back and Callen was pulling off her shorts. Not able to take much more, he had to have her. The deeper he plunged into her depths, the more consumed he became. Everything, be it a sound, the look on her face, how her body reacted to him and his body's reaction to hers drove him mad. Katy moaned and met every thrust as he drove himself deeper and deeper.

Katy pulled him closer and bit her lip, Callen kissed her. She began to writhe and buck, then euphoria washed over her. He loved the look on her face when she reached her orgasm, that and her moans was all he needed to push himself to the brink. He rested his head on her chest, breathing heavily.

"God I love you; everything about you." He told her.

Katy wrapped herself around him and held him, arms and legs. "I love you too.


	7. Chapter 7

Callen and Katy got to the office early to talk with Nell and Eric. They had an odd look on their faces when they walked into Ops. "What's wrong?" Katy asked.

"Are you okay?" Nell asked.

Katy hesitated for a second. "I'm fine, why?"

"You haven't heard it's all over the news?" Eric told her as he tapped a few keys on his computer and brought up the local new.

The four stood there staring at the screen. It was Vitaliy's house in the LA hills. He'd been found dead, shot execution style. Before Katy could say anything, Hetty and Nate walked into Ops. Nate gave Katy a concerned look.

"It seems the man who killed him called the police as he was leaving the house. The call was trace back to Yuri Larionov." Hetty said.

Katy turned back to the screen watched the reporter talking as what she assumed was Vitaliy's body was brought out by the LA county coroner. Everyone looked at her watching her reaction. It hurt, knowing that he would never truly pay for his crimes and what he did to her.

"He didn't suffer enough. Yuri should've tortured him before he killed him. I could think of a thousand different ways to make him suffer." She said thinking out loud.

"Kate, do we need to go to my office and talk for a few minutes?" Nate asked.

"No Nate, I'm fine. Just wishful thinking. I guess the investigation into Vitaliy is closed. All of that work, everything I had to put up with from that son-of-a-bitch was for nothing." She said and started to walk out of Ops.

"Katy wait." Callen called after her.

"I'm just going to the gym to pound the bag. I'll be right back." She said and walked out.

"Mr. Callen, make sure she's alright." Hetty said and watched Callen walk out.

"This is not good." Nate said.

Hetty handed her a copy of the file she gave Katy the previous day. "Review it and be prepared to brief Kensi and Deeks shortly after they arrive."

Nell took the file and thumb drive, placing it in the slot next to her computer. Her eyes grew wider as she read the file while it loaded on to the computer. "Oh my God." She said looking at Hetty.

Instead of beating the punching bag in the center of the room, Katy was leaning against the climbing wall at the far end of the gym, her face slack, eyes devoid of emotion. Callen crossed the gym and stopped in front of her. Katy didn't look at him.

"Not only did he throw me out like a piece of trash, he's now stolen from me the opportunity to bring down a man that has caused me so much pain." She said.

"This may be a blessing in disguise." He said softly.

"How, he's never going to have to answer for anything he's done. I'm sure Vitaliy bought his way into the pearly gates. I can't believe this." She said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Katy" Callen said pulling her to him.

She tried to push him away saying, "Hetty's rules."

"At this point, I don't care." He smiled warmly, wrapping her in his embrace.

When she saw his smile, she broke down. "It isn't fair. I needed to get him, arrest him see him rot in jail for the rest of his life." She cried into his chest.

"I know." He said softly in her ear.

The door opened behind them, Callen quickly turned to see who it was. "It's just me," Kensi said, followed by Deeks. They walked over to Katy and Callen. "Nell just briefed us, we heard about Vitaliy. Are you okay?"

"She's…" Callen started to say.

"I'm mad and frustrated. The only thing to do now is find Yuri and Dmitri. Even if I have to use myself as bait." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"Over my dead body." Callen said.

"I'm afraid just by being with me that's how you might end up." She told him.

The four walked back up to Ops; Nell, Eric and Hetty were waiting. Katy leaned against the table and took a deep breath. "Do we have enough on their business dealings with Vitaliy to open an investigation?"

"Yes we do, Ms. Jones would you please." Hetty said.

"In one of Sidorov's statements after his arrest, he implicated Yuri and Dmitri as aiding in his effort to steal and sell the bombs. That alone, along with the information we have from your investigation on Vitaliy gives us enough leeway to open an investigation. Director Vance said to use all means necessary and will open all channels with the other agencies to obtain any information on their whereabouts and current business dealings. We managed to get phone records for Yuri while he's been here in the US. We know he contacted Dmitri early yesterday morning, we are keeping track of them both now." Nell said looking back at Hetty.

"Where is Yuri now?" Katy asked.

"He's taken up residence in Sidorov's old hang out, the Biltmore Hotel. We've been watching his movements. We think he's been using the south stairwell and parking garage to conceal his movements just like Sidorov did. We have him entering his room on the sixth floor just after one this morning." Nell said bringing the footage up on the screen.

Katy looked at Callen, "What do we do?"

"We need to watch him. Only one problem, how are we going to get cameras and such into his room? Kensi was at the meeting with you and Vitaliy." Callen said.

"I can go in as long as I'm not the janitor again." Deeks said.

"No, he's seen all of us." Katy reminded them.

"I can do it." Nell said. "I've done it before."

Callen nodded his head and looked at Hetty. "That will definitely work." He said.

"Alright, get yourselves ready. Ms. Jones, as soon as you're done you get out of there." Hetty told her.

Nell agreed and walked out of Ops to get everything she needed and change. Katy and Kensi stood outside the dressing room talking casually with her as she changed. Once she was out, they left for the hotel. Katy and Kensi stayed in the parking garage while Callen, Deeks and Nell went up to the sixth floor. Callen stayed at one end of the end of the hall, Deeks ran down to the other while Nell pushed the housekeeping cart to Yuri's room. Once she knocked on the door, Callen disappeared around the corner.

Yuri opened the door and allowed her to come in. Where they anticipated he would leave her be to clean the room and make the bed, he stood and talked with her. He even helped her make the bed and asked her about her plans for that night. She was stumbling and stammering over her words nervously. Eric placed a call to the room's phone drawing him away long enough for Nell to place the cameras and listening devices throughout the room. Quickly she finished picking up and straightening the room and slipped out.

Deeks met her at the door and pulled the cart to the next room and ran with her to the south end of the building before they ran into the stairwell and out to the parking garage. Eric watched as Yuri opened the door looking for her and went back in again.

"How'd I do Eric?" Nell asked when she got back in the car.

"Perfect Nell." He told her as he watched Yuri moving around in the room from the different angles.

They rushed back to the office and up to Ops. An hour after they got back, Yuri received a phone call.

"Yuri, I heard about Vitaliy, very good." Dmitri said with lightness to his voice.

"It was simple father, he never expected it." Yuri laughed.

"Very good. What of Katya?" He asked.

"I still haven't been able to get her alone. She's always with that Callen man. They gave pretty good show last night. All those men she's had, she learned well." Yuri laughed.

Katy immediately looked at the floor ashamed, ready to cry. No one seemed to be bothered by his statement.

"She deserves privacy. How dare you watch them like that?" Dmitri scolded him.

"She's whore just like her mother." Yuri spat.

"Speak of her like that again and I'll kill you myself." Dmitri yelled. "You hurt her in trying to get her to me and you're dead man."

"Why do you want her? You sent her away like piece of trash." Yuri asked.

"She's so much like her mother and so good at her job, she is valuable to us. Like you said, if she works for us, we will be unstoppable. I'm sure she took information on Vitaliy's business with her when she left. That information will help us grow. Power my son, power. With Vitaliy and Isakk out of the way we can rule the world." Dmitri laughed.

"You know she will never agree to work with us. She's better dead to us. One less person who knows." He said.

"Yuri, I want her alive. Harm one hair on her head and so help me." Dmitri barked.

Callen moved closer to Katy and took her hand, moving their hands between them. She squeezed his hand as they listened to them talk about her.

"Yuri, I will be there day after tomorrow. Send car to pick me up." Dmitri said.

"Yes father." Yuri said and hung up.

Katy exhaled sharply. "I'd never work with them or for them. I'm not a traitor to my country." She said looking around the room. "I may not have been born here, but I was raised here. I serve this government."

"We know Katy." Kensi told her.

"He's obviously been to your house." Hetty said looking at them and raised her hand as both Katy and Callen opened their mouths to defend themselves and their actions. "I told you whatever happened in that house was no one's business. But you've been compromised. I cannot allow you to stay there. Go home and pack some of your things, you'll be staying at one of the safe houses until we can apprehend them."

Katy and Callen both shut their mouths and walked out of Ops. Hetty looked to Kensi and Deeks. "Go help them, pack as much as you can between the four of you. I don't want them going back to that house until this is over." She told them.

"We'll call you if Yuri leaves." Eric said as they walked out the door.

Katy and Callen were in the bedroom pulling their clothes out of the closet and their dressers. "I'm sorry Callen. For all of this mess." She said to him.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked walking over to her.

"If we hadn't gotten involved, none of this would be happening. You wouldn't have to leave your house." She said folding a pair of jeans.

"Katy this is our house. We live here together." He told her taking the jeans form her and setting them on the bed.

"I'm sorry about last night. We should've just come in here. I'm sorry I've been with so many." She said.

"Katy stop, you're not a whore." He said brushing her hair out of her face. Callen lifted her chin so she looked at him. "I love you and there is nothing anyone can say or do to change that."

She smiled faintly. "But it's the truth."

"Please stop, I thought we were past this?" he said.

"I don't know anymore." She said sitting on the edge of the bed. "All I wanted when I was growing up was a family. I dreamed that my parents weren't dead and one day they'd come for me. I never in my wildest dreams imagined it would really happen. This is all so confusing."

"Dmitri's not interested in a father-daughter relationship with you. He wants to exploit your skills and training." Callen told her.

"I know, but my father. I have a father who murdered my mother and sent me away, but it's still a father." She said.

"Katy you can't let that fact cloud your judgment, we have a job to do and part of it is bringing them to justice for the murder of your mother, Igor, Vitaliy Kirillovsky and the very long list of other crimes they've committed between the two of them. Don't let this get to you." He said kneeling, looking up at her.

"I'm trying Callen, I really am." She said honestly.

"I can talk to Hetty about having you sit this one out." Callen suggested.

"Absolutely not." Katy said shooting off the bed.

Callen laughed. "I didn't think so. When this is all over, we'll go back to our happy life, in our little house with our little, howling cat."

Katy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. There is no one else I want to be with." He said kissing her.

Kensi and Deeks yelled from the front door. Callen walked to the door and told them they were in the bedroom. Deeks asked if they were descent and then heard him yelp in pain. He was rubbing his arm as he and Kensi walked back to the bedroom. Katy laughed at him and teased. Once Katy and Callen finished getting their clothes together, the four of them carried them out to the cars. All of their clothes were placed in Callen's Jag. The other personal files and miscellaneous items were place in the Mercedes. Callie was the last thing brought out of the house before Callen locked up and gave it one last look before he got in his car and drove away.

They went back to the mission; Katy sat Callie's crate under her desk and prayed she wouldn't howl. Callen grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered the crate. Katy laughed and told him she wasn't a bird. Almost instantly, Callie began howling at the top of her lungs. Katy patted Callen on the back and thanked him for his efforts. Hetty had them load their stuff into a GMC Acadia and gave them the address of the safe house they'd be staying at. Again, she ordered Kensi and Deeks to follow them over. Once they were unpacked and Callie had inspected every inch of the house, they went back to the office.

Hetty was on the phone when they walked in and waived the four over. She quickly finished up her call and addressed the four. "I would like the two of you to stay with Mr. Callen and Ms. Levin. I feel she's in more danger than she would care to admit. You will pull into the evidence bay and have them get in to the Acadia and pull into the garage when you get to the house. They are not to be seen. Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale are working on finding Dmitri's travel arrangements. Director Vance would like to see him in custody shortly after he sets foot in the airport. Providing Yuri does not go himself to collect Dmitri, a separate team with go to the hotel to arrest him. We need to get this over with quickly and quietly." She told them.

"Katy, you and will meet Dmitri at the airport with a team. Ms. Blye and Detective Deeks will take another team to the hotel and arrest Yuri. We can coordinate more tomorrow. There is nothing else we can do today. Get them home, order in dinner." Hetty said.

"Hetty, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Katy asked, turning to Callen, "I'll be right there."

"Ok, Katy." Callen said.

Hetty waited to speak to Katy until Callen had disappeared. "Is everything alright Ms. Levin?"

"When's Sam coming back to work?" she asked sitting down.

"I believe within the next couple of days, why?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about taking some time off after Sam get's back. I need think about something things. I'm not really feeling like this is a good fit for me." Katy said.

Hetty chuckled, "What do you mean good fit? You fit in perfectly with the team."

"Yes and no. I want to think about things before I take the position on a more permanent basis." She said.

"Katy, you've already been assigned to this office and this team. We're looking for a suitable partner for you right now." Hetty told her.

"I just, I don't know." She said.

"Is everything going alright with you and Mr. Callen?" she asked.

Katy smiled faintly, "Yes, they're fine. I just need some time to clear my head. Get away from a while."

"Does Mr. Callen know you're planning on going away for a while? Where will you go?" Hetty asked.

"I don't know, but I'll keep in touch. Just until I figure some things out. A couple weeks at the most." She assured her.

"This really isn't a good time, you understand that. Your team will be very worried about you." Hetty pointed out.

"They aren't my team, they're Callen's team." She said.

"They're your friends, Katy." Hetty told her. "When are you planning on leaving? Mr. Hanna will be back day Wednesday."

"I'll leave Tuesday night. Can I take the Mercedes?" She asked.

"No, I have another vehicle for you." Hetty said pulling a set of keys from her desk. "Where do you think you're going? Is there another reason you're leaving?"

"I'd rather not say I know you're going to tell Callen." She said.

"You're right, he deserves to know as you team leader and your," She cleared her throat and looked around "As your significant other, he deserves to know, he's going to be very worried about you."

"He'll be fine, Hetty." Katy said as she stood and walked towards the door.

Callen and Katy waited for Kensi to pull the Acadia into the garage. She wanted to tell Callen she was going away, but couldn't. Once they were in, Kensi pulled out and headed to the safe house. When they arrived, Kensi did just as Hetty ordered and pulled into the garage. They waited for the automatic door to close completely before they got out of the car. Callen kept Katy in the garage while the three went through the house closing the blinds or drapes before they'd let her in. Katy plopped herself on the couch and just looked around, thinking of the whirlwind of a day and her sudden departure. Callen leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her forehead.

Kensi and Deeks stood in the corner watching them.

"So back when I was in the hospital, Katy mentioned she heard the entire conversation between you and I, how much does she know?" Deeks asked.

"She knows you kissed me." Kensi smiled poking him in the stomach.

"But does she know what happened when I stayed with you that weekend." He smiled, pulling her close.

Kensi brushed her lips across his and smiled. Deeks let out a low groan. "No, she doesn't know about that."

Deeks pulled her into the other room and pinned her against the wall. "You know I hate it when you do that." He said kissing her.

Callen walked down the hall, past the room they were in, with the door open. "Kens, Deeks where'd you to go?" he asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something in the mirror and backed up. He walked to the doorway and looked at them. He smiled as he saw them part and try to act like nothing happened. "So, what were the two of you doing in here? Hey Kens, why are you so red?"

Kensi smacked Deeks in the arm, trying to make it look like Deeks tried to take advantage of her, but started laughing and dropped onto the bed. "Oh, there's no use in hiding it now, Marty."

"Since when do you call him Marty?" Callen asked crossing his arms, still smiling. "Hey Katy, come here. You're never going to guess what I caught these two doing in here."

Katy knew exactly what he was talking about and went running down the hall. "No, he kissed you again?"

"Again?" Callen asked. "When did it happen the first time?"

"Right before Sam went in the water at Sidorov's desert house." Katy told him.

"How do you know?" Callen asked her.

"I was manning the audio feeds and heard the whole thing, even the little smooching sounds they made." Katy said teasing them and quickly moving out of reach of Kensi's swinging arm.

Callen pulled Katy to him and held her away from Kensi, "I can't believe you never said anything to me about it." He complained.

"I told Kensi I wouldn't say anything to anyone, sorry, that's includes you." Katy said laughing.

"Well, since we know what the two of you did on your couch last night; by the way remind me to never sit on it again." Deeks said.

Kensi had a look of horror on her face. "Oh man, I slept on that couch the night you were in the hospital too."

"Oh geez, come on. Last night was the first time we'd done anything outside bath tub, hammock in the back yard and the bedroom." Katy said looking over her shoulder at Callen.

Callen tried to cover Katy's mouth. "Ok, Katy they don't need to know that much about out sex life."

"Yes, thank you." Kensi laughed.

Everyone got quiet and serious. "So what now for the two of you?" Katy asked.

Kensi smiled, "Well, we're taking it a day at a time; we're just hoping Hetty doesn't find out."

"Well, she won't hear it from us." Callen said before he kissed Katy's neck.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Deeks said offering Callen his hand.

He sat outside the house like he had the night before, there were no lights on in the house and hadn't been since he got there two hours ago at eight. Yuri figured they were working late or out for the evening. When mid-night rolled around and neither car was sitting in front of the house nor were there lights on, he became suspicious. For the most part, the majority of the houses in the immediate area were dark, except for a very few lights in the back of the houses. He got out of the car and looked in the windows like he had the night before and saw no activity. Quickly, Yuri picked the lock on the front door and went in.

Not wanting to draw attention to the house by turning on the lights, he pulled a pen light from his pocket and searched the house. When he made his way back to the bedroom and found the closet doors standing empty and the contents gone, he went to the dressers and found they for the most part were empty as well. He was livid and immediately called Dmitri.

"I'm leaving for Airport, what is it?" He asked.

"They're gone, Father. All clothing, important papers. They even took the cat." Yuri told him.

"Damn it Yuri. Find her." He yelled hanging up on him.

No sooner did the four walk into the office and they were bombarded with information. Immediately they were headed up to Ops to discuss Dmitri's flight. His flight was arriving at ten o'clock in the morning into LAX on Aeroflot Airlines from Sheremetyevo International Airport. Nell was still trying to find out what gate the flight would de-board at. The plan was to Callen and Katy along with several LA Police Officers and several TSA Officers meet the plane and apprehend as soon as he hit the terminal.

To avoid being seen, Callen and Katy were going to walk through the labyrinth of halls and corridors in the bowels of the terminal to get to the gate. So they spent hours going over a schematic of the international terminal. Finally when Katy felt as if she was going to go cross-eyed, they took a break for lunch. Not even eating helped the headache that was coming on. Katy worried that she would wind up being left out of the operation due to a migraine. Callen remembered that he'd put a few of Katy's migraine medications in his desk just in case she got one at work and dug through the drawer until he found it. She took it willingly and lay down on the couch for the duration of the lunch hour.

When it was time to head back up to Ops, Callen woke her up. She looked and felt better; both hoped they were able to take care of it before it got bad. They focused on Kensi and Deeks' visit to the Biltmore Hotel when they would be picking up Yuri. Katy sat quietly in the back listening, but not really paying attention. She wondered what it was going to be like facing the man who murdered her mother and cast her aside like she was nothing. Callen walked over to make sure she was okay.

Callen and Katy got in to work at eight that morning and went through everything again. The flight was going to de-board at gate twenty-three. They were meeting several TSA and LAPD officers at the airport in an hour. Once Dmitri as in custody, they were going to take him to the boatshed for questioning. Callen told Katy she could sit in on his questioning, but that he wouldn't allow her to run the interrogation on her own; which was fine with her, since she didn't have anything nice to say to him to begin with.

They pulled up to the TSA checkpoint leading to the underbelly of the terminal; they showed their credentials and were directed where to park. They were met by TSA officer Terrance Park and shown through the terminal to the gate and back down to the hub of the security operations. There were at least twenty screens that monitored the hundreds if not thousands of camera throughout the terminal and curb-side check in area. Callen and Katy were introduced to the other officers who would be assisting them. They excused themselves and walked out to the hall for a minute.

"You know you look pretty cute in your vest." He told her, pulling her to him by the straps.

"Stop, Callen. Not here, not now." She told him.

"Alright." He said, "Can I take you out to a nice quiet dinner. Since we're getting these two tonight, we should be able to leave the safe house."

Katy smiled, "I don't see any reason why not. Is there a special occasion I'm forgetting about?"

"No, no special occasion, just want to take my girlfriend out to dinner." He smiled.

"Do you realize that's the first time you've referred to me as your girlfriend?" she said smiling.

Callen looked at his watch and smiled. "Fifteen minutes till the flight lands."

They walked back into the security office and almost immediately walked back out and through the long corridors and stairwells to the closest door to gate twenty-three. Katy and Callen both wore jackets over their vests so they could blend in as a passenger waiting to board the out bound flight. Katy went out first and found a seat by the door to the jet-way. Callen walked through the crowd a few minutes later and stood by the window watching for the flight. The other officers trickled out and dispersed themselves throughout the three terminals in the area.

"Nell, we did verify he's on the flight, right?" Katy asked.

"Yes we did, we've even got footage going through security in Moscow." Nell told her.

Callen looked over at her and gave her an easy smile. "Katy calm down, we'll get him." He assured her.

"I don't know, Callen, I just have this feeling he's not on the plane." She told him and anyone in Ops who would listen. "Nell, since you've got the footage of Dmitri in Moscow, can you just run it through facial recognition?"

Katy could hear Hetty, "Ms. Jones, do it. You know our agents and their gut feelings."

Callen looked at her from across the waiting area. "Is it that strong?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would bet anything it's not him." She said waiting for Nell to get back to her.

Hetty stood next to her computer while Nell ran the still through facial recognition. When the results popped onto the screen, they looked at each other. "How do they do that?" Nell asked. "Katy, Callen."

"I don't like the sound of your voice." Katy said.

"Mr. Callen, your partner is correct, that's not Dmitri Leshev onboard that flight. Detain whoever that is that boarded as Dmitri." Hetty told them.

Callen walked over to Katy, "How did you know?"

"Feeling; that's the only thing I can say." She told him.

Callen shook his head. "Hetty what about Yuri?"

"We've had eyes on his room round the clock, he hasn't left and he's in the room." Nell told them.

"Alright, let us know." Callen said.

When the flight landed, five minutes later, Callen and Katy stood in plain view of the departing passengers. When the man who boarded as Dmitri stepped off the plane, Callen pulled him aside. "Where's the real Dmitri Leshev?" he asked.

"I am Dmitri Leshev." The man said showing Callen his passport.

Callen took the passport and slipped it into his pocket. "I hope you don't mind if we verify that. Mr. Leshev, you need to come with us." He told him showing him his badge and credentials.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they walked him through the corridors down to the car.

"Someplace quiet we can talk." Katy told him.

"I won't talk to you, only him." He spat looking her up and down.

"Just for that, you're talking to her." Callen said putting him in the back of the car.

When they got to the boatshed, Kensi and Deeks were already in interrogation with Yuri. They sat Dmitri's stand-in at the table. While they ran scanned his prints and the passport and sent it to Nell. Katy offered him coffee while she got herself and Callen a cup. The man sat there with his arms crossed over his chest refusing to answer. Callen braced himself on the table and leaned over.

"She offered you a cup of coffee which is more than I would've done, I suggest you answer the woman." He said.

"Fine, black nothing in it. Do you think you can do that?" he said indignantly.

"What's your problem? Don't like women or just not women who could kill you with her bare hands?" Callen asked.

"Her, I don't like her." He said.

"Well," Katy said walking to the table with the three mugs. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I guarantee none of its right."

"Thank you." Callen said as she handed him his coffee.

Katy pulled out a chair and sat across from the Dmitri look-a-like. "So, we've already sent your fingerprints and the passport to our people, why don't you beat them to the punch and tell us who you really are."

The man sighed, "My name is Yegor Larionov. Dmitri was married to my sister Svetlana."

"Alright, Mr. Larionov, how did you come to be on that flight instead of Dmitri?" She asked.

"Dmitri asked me to go in his place three or four days ago."He told her.

"Did he mention why he wanted you to fly instead of him?" She asked.

"He said you'd be waiting for him." He smiled. "Said Yuri had gotten sloppy, knew you were watching him."

Katy looked at Callen. "How did Dmitri know we were watching Yuri?" he asked.

"Yuri went to the house last night, you were gone." Yegor said.

"Where is Dmitri flying into?" Katy asked.

Again, Yegor crossed his arms over his chest. He gave them an amused look. "Who said Dmitri was coming to this country?"

Katy took her phone out of her back pocket and slapped her phone on the table. She found the sound file form the phone conversation a couple days ago. Katy fought the urge to laugh as his face went slack. "Now, let me ask you again. Where is Dmitri flying into?"

"His flight left an hour later than mine." He said. "He flew into Seattle and will fly into LA tomorrow."

"Where and When?" Katy asked sliding a tablet and pen towards him. He wrote the flight number and arrival time on the paper.

Callen walked a few feet away and called Nell. "Nell, I need you to check an inbound flight from Seattle to LAX tomorrow. American Airlines flight number three-two-eight-eight. Passenger in question will be Yegor Larionov."

"Yes, I have him on that flight. You think it's really Dmitri?" she asked.

"Yes I do." Callen told her.

They sat and talked to Yegor for two hours before they got everything they felt they could get from him. Once Yegor was taken, they sat and watched Kensi and Deeks' interview with Yuri. They watched as he was brought in and seated at the table. Kensi sat across from him while Deeks paced the room. Katy wasn't surprised by Yuri's first comment.

"So, did my whore of sister sleep with you too?" He asked Deeks.

"No." Deeks told him.

"Ah, you have better taste in women." Yuri said eyeing Kensi. "I remember you from the meeting with Vitaliy. You are beautiful woman."

Kensi smiled awkwardly, cleared her throat and thanked him before continuing. "So Yuri, we know for a fact that you are responsible for the deaths of Igor and Vitaliy."

"Yes, father wanted them punished for what they did to Katya." He said matter-of-factly. "Personally, they were worth more than her."

Katy and Callen watched for as long as she could before she was ready to walk into interrogation and strangle the man with her bare hands. Hetty called them back to the mission so they could discuss the operation for the next day. Once Kensi and Deeks were finished with Yuri, they joined them in Ops. Yuri had told Kensi and Deeks that he was supposed to send a car to pick up his father. Katy suggested that they be the ones to pick up him. Kensi would wait at the gate and follow him down to baggage claim where Deeks would be posing at the limousine driver. Katy and Callen would wait for them in the back of the limo. They would go directly over to the boatshed where Dmitri would be questioned and formally charged.

Since Yuri refused to answer when he was asked about associates, Hetty insisted they stay at the safe house another night. They agreed and the four headed out for the night. On the way to the house, they stopped to pick up dinner. It was a lazy night, the four sat on the couch watching whatever was on TV. Katy disappeared early; around nine. Callen found her in bed, asleep. He crawled in to bed next to her, pulled her to him and fell asleep.

Katy was up early the next morning and had made a pot of coffee while she wrote Callen and Kensi letters. Hetty had the car brought over for her; she quickly loaded the lockbox and Callie into the car along with a couple weeks' worth of clothes. She walked into the bedroom and watched Callen sleep for a few minutes before she kissed him, set the note on her pillow and walked out. Katy went back into the kitchen and left Kensi's note with the coffee mugs. With one last look, she walked out of the house.

When Callen woke up to the alarm, he rolled on his side expecting to find Katy next to him. He slowly rolled out of bed and walked out to the kitchen, and turned right back around when she wasn't there. Callen checked the bathroom he walked back to the bedroom and turned on the light. When he saw the note his stomach knotted. He grabbed it and sat on the edge of the bed. Just as he crumpled the note and threw it across the room, Kensi came in with her note.

"She's gone." Kensi said in a panic.

"Not right now, Kensi." The door bell rang and they heard a familiar voice.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Kensi asked.

"I've been released to come back and Hetty called me, let me know what was going on, so here I am." He said giving her a hug.

"Hey Sam, welcome back." Deeks said.

"Thanks Deeks, look, I want to thank you for everything. I've never seen anyone other than Callen take a beating like that for me. It means a lot to me." Sam said shaking his hand.

"Welcome back." Callen said

"Good to be back." He said shaking his hand. "Hey where's Katy?"

"She left." Callen told him

"She what, how are we going to handle this?" He asked.

They sat around the island in the kitchen telling Sam how they'd planned to carry out picking up Dmitri. All they needed to figure out now was how to work Sam into the mix. They agreed that Sam and Kensi would be waiting at the gate and follow Dmitri down to baggage claim, where he would meet Deeks. Callen would still be waiting in the limo for Dmitri.

They headed in to the Mission around eight. Callen went right to Hetty's desk. "Where'd she go?"

"I will be more than happy to tell you after we take Dmitri into custody and question him." Hetty told him.

"No, I want to know now." He demanded.

"She left at three this morning, headed North up the five. I don't know where she'd headed yet. As soon as I know, I'll tell you." She told him.

Callen walked away and grabbed Kensi by the arm. "She headed North on the five."

"San Francisco?" Kensi suggested. "What's Hetty saying?"

"Nothing, she says she doesn't know where she headed." Callen told Kensi. "As soon as this op's over, I'm going to find her."

"Katy asked me not to let you do that. She said she needed to work through some things." Kensi told him taking a step away from him. "Look, she said she loves you and just needs some time."

"I know, she told me the same thing." He said looking at the wall behind her.

Callen and Sam drove the Challenger and listened to Deeks complained that he once again had the lowly task of being the driver. Kensi pointed out that it was better than being the janitor. To which he shut his mouth. With ten minutes to spare before Dmitri's flight landed, Kensi, Sam and Deeks headed in.

"Alright, the jet just pulled up to the gate, they're extending the jet-way." Sam said.

"Deeks, you ready?" Kensi asked.

"Ready, Kens." He said.

"Stop pulling at the collar, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said from Ops.

"They're opening the jet way doors." Sam said.

"Let me know when you see him, Sam." Callen said. "Eric, do you have eyes on him coming up the jet way?"

"No, the cameras aren't on yet in that jet-way." He told them.

"As soon as you have eyes, we need to know what he's wearing." Callen told him.

"Ok, he's wearing dark slacked, blue dress shirt, dark blazer and fedora-style hat." Eric said.

"I see him G." Sam said.

"Alright, keep your distance until he follows Deeks outside." Callen said.

"We're on our way to baggage claim, Deeks." Kensi told him. "Make sure the sign is right-side-up." Callen laughed.

"I see him," Deeks said. "Mr. Leshev?"

"Hello, Yuri sent you?" Dmitri asked.

"Yes sir, did you check any bags?" Deeks asked.

"Yes, one bag." He said.

"I'll get that bag for you Mr. Leshev." Deeks said walking away with the baggage tag number.

Deeks walked to the carousel and waited for the bag while Dmitri looked around the terminal casually. He saw Kensi sitting on a bench going through her phone and studied her. She had a striking resemblance to Katya, Dmitri smiled warmly at her when she looked up at him. In spite of what he'd told Yuri, he truly wanted to have a relationship with Katya. He wanted to know everything about her. Dmitri wanted to make up for all the years he'd missed when Svetlana had hired someone to kill Polina and dispose of the child the affair had produced. For the longest time, Dmitri thought she was dead. It wasn't until a visit with Vitaliy that he learned the truth; thirty-five long years later.

He hoped Yuri had been able to talk to Katya, not to convince her to work for them, but to tell her he was coming and wanted more than anything to talk with her. However, he knew his son all too well and since he hadn't heard of any bodies matching her description being found, he felt safe in the fact that she was still alive. Being that he couldn't reach either Yuri or his brother-in-law Yegor yesterday evening, he was worried that there was something else going on. Dmitri looked back over at Kensi and walked towards her.

"Excuse me, you look so much like my daughter. You are beautiful woman." Dmitri told Kensi.

"Thank you." Kensi said acting shy. "Is that why you're visiting the area, to see your daughter?"

"I want nothing more than to visit my daughter but we've been estranged most of her life. She doesn't know me from the next guy." He told her.

"I'm sorry." Kensi said letting her expression fall to a frown. Kensi saw Deeks standing with the bag, searching the crowd for Dmitri. "Your driver is looking for you, Sir."

"Ah, thank you. Have good day." He said as he walked away.

"You okay Kens?" Callen asked.

"Remind me to go take a shower when this is over. Creepy. I think if I hadn't known who he was it might not have bothered me that much." She laughed.

"Are you ready, Mr. Leshev?" Deeks asked.

"Yes, please." He said and followed Deeks out into the bright sunlight. "Which way are we going?"

"We're going to cross here to the short term parking lot, Sir." Deeks told him. As they waited for the pedestrian signal to change in their favor, he turned around to find Sam and Kensi. Both had made their way out of the terminal and were standing behind them in a mass of passengers. The cross traffic stopped and they were allowed to cross the street.

"Alright, Mr. Leshev, this is us." Deeks told him opening the passenger side door. Once Dmitri slid in, Deeks quickly shut the door.

"Good morning Mr. Leshev, how are you." Callen said with his signature smirk.

"Who are you?" he said trying to open the car door.

"A friend of a friend you could say." Callen said getting off the seat. "Move, sit here now."

"And if I don't?" Dmitri asked.

The car door opened and to his surprise, Kensi got in with her pistol in her hand. "Move now."

Dmitri looked at her confused as he moved to the other seat.

"We're going to go to one of my favorite hang-outs and talk for a little bit." She told him. "Are you going to be good?"

"So you must be Katya's boyfriend?" he asked Callen.

Callen just looked at him straight-faced. As much as Callen wanted to admit to Dmitri that he was, he and Katy didn't discuss what they'd tell him if their relationship was questioned.

"Where is Katya? She is listening?" He asked and talked as if she was there. "I loved your mother Polina dearly and was planning on leaving my wife Svetlana to be with her and you. I did not kill Polina, Svetlana hired her murder and you being taken to the orphanage. I searched years for you."

"Very touching," Callen told him

"I tell you, have your people look at Svetlana, and they'll see who she really was." He asked.

"I'm sure if Katy was here, she'd appreciate your honesty. Thirty-five years later." Callen told him.

"Agent Callen, do you love my daughter?" Dmitri asked.

"My feelings for Katy are irrelevant. She knows how I feel and that's all that needs to be known." Callen said.

"Will you marry my daughter?" he asked.

Callen ignored the question, wishing they were at the boatshed already

Dmitri only smiled.

"You're so luck I have self-restraint and know what waits for you. Otherwise, I'd kill you myself." Kensi laughed.

"You think you're taking me to one of your prisons?" Dmitri laughed. "You have nothing on me, nothing."

"Oh you'd be surprised what we have on you. I'm sure Katy's going to enjoy watching you rot away the rest of your life in some prison somewhere. I think I'll make sure she comes to visit you once a year just to watch how old and decrepit you become." Callen told him.

"Mr. Callen, that's enough." Hetty said.

They rode in silence for the last four or five miles. Once they were at the boatshed, Sam and Callen took Dmitri and brought him into the interrogation room. Kensi and Deeks sat out, watching.

"So, it's going to be good cop, bad cop routine?" Dmitri asked.

"Yeah, only this time I think I'll let him be the bad cop." Sam told him straight faced.

"We've got so much on you that we really don't even need to be doing this." Callen told him.

"You bluff." Dmitri laughed.

Callen slammed a thick file on the table, Dmitri's eyes grew wide. "Between the information Sidorov offered up on you and the information Vitaliy had on you, that alone is enough to put you away for the rest of your life. That's just everything the United States has on you. I know Russia has a nice thick file on you along with several other countries."

Dmitri squirmed in his chair. "One has nothing to do with the other. I can't be charged for everything at once."

"Want to make a bet?" Sam laughed.

Kensi watched as Callen and Sam picked Dmitri apart, thinking about Katy. They took a break around one to eat, while Dmitri was taken to the upstairs room. Callen and Sam were pleased by the fact that they'd scared Dmitri so badly that he was singing like a bird. Even though they promised leniency when he went to trial in exchange for the information on all of his associates, they never signed formal paperwork on it. Dmitri, Yuri and Yegor would be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

Kensi stepped out to call Katy. She answered on the second ring; Kensi could hear the wind whistling in the background. "Hey I thought you should know we got him." Kensi told her.

Katy hung the camera around her neck and smiled. "Very good, did he talk?" she asked.

"Not only has he talked but he's sung like a canary." She laughed. "Katy you're going to make us all go nuts with this, where are you?"

"Right now, I'm standing on the banks of the San Luis Reservoir on the Pacheco Pass." She told her.

"Taking pictures?" Kensi laughed.

"Of course, you know me." She said.

"Where are you headed?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know, I won't tell you when I get there either. I'm sure Hetty going to be tracking me, so I'll pick up a prepaid phone to talk to you. Is he okay?" Katy asked.

"You know it will hit him later when you're not there." Kensi told her.

"Tell him I love him, please." Katy asked.

"I will. Be careful, please." Kensi said before she hung up.

"Where is she?" he asked when she turned around.

"What makes you think that was Katy?" she said then sighed and hung her head. "She asked that I tell you she loves you."

"Then why'd she take off like this?" he asked.

"She didn't say. We need to talk to Hetty again, maybe even Nate." Kensi suggested. Sam called them back in to the boatshed so Nell could talk to them.

Nell had done the research on Svetlana like Dmitri suggested and found that she had in fact hired or rather asked her brother to kill Polina and dispose of Katy. He would eventually be charged with that as well. Had Svetlana not passed away mysteriously a few years ago, she too would be charged. Upon further research, if was found that she died at the hands of her own son.

By the end of the day, the team watched with great delight as Dmitri was hauled out of the boatshed and handed to international authorities to join Yuri and Yegor. Dmitri spouted threats at Callen and Katy as they drug him away. It was a huge sigh of relief when he was safely tucked in the car and was driving away.

Callen turned to Kensi, "Have you tried to call her?" he asked

"No, not since lunch." She told him.

Callen pulled out his phone and walked out of the boatshed. He listened as the phone rang.

Katy sat in the booth with a piece of Key Lime Pie in front of her when her phone rang. She knew exactly who it was. The phone vibrated its way three or four inches closer to the edge of the table. The waitress walked up to refill her cup of coffee.

"You going to answer that?" she smiled

Katy laughed. "No, I can't talk to him right now."

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah, boyfriend, boss." Katy laughed again.

"Why not if you don't mind me asking?" the waitress asked.

"It's complicated." Katy said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Nancy order's up!" the cook yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back honey." She said as she got up.

Callen left her a message and walked back into the boatshed. "No answer. Can you guys function for a few days without me?"

"G, give her a few days. I'm sure she'll come back. Wait until the weekend to go after her." Sam Suggested.

Katy finished her pie and paid the bill, thanking the waitress for her hospitality. "You're welcome, honey. You should stop by the gift shop and candy shop before you leave. A lot of candy you can get anywhere else." She said handing Katy her change.

"I will thank you." Katy said walking out. She walked to the left of the café towards the other shops. There were some fifty to a hundred people in line for the little train that ran through the center of the rest stop. She stepped through the crown and walked into the little shop called Casa de Candy. As she walked down the display counter, she found so many things she hadn't found in years. She asked for a pound of Dark and light chocolate covered honeycomb and helped herself to several different kinds of licorice. Katy paid and walked to the next shop; Casa de Wine.

They had a little bit of everything, wines, pickled items and various other specialty items. Katy picked up a half-dozen bottles of wine that she figured she'd need once she reached her final destination. As she walked out of the store, her phone rang again. She answered without thinking.

"Katy, you don't have to say a word, just listen. I don't know what happened that made you leave, or what I did." He said. "Just let me know every now and then that you're okay, please."

"It's nothing you did. It's just something I need to work through, Callen." She told him.

"Come home then, we can work it out together." He said.

"I can't I'll call you in a few days." She said and hung up.

Katy got in the car and got back on the one fifty-two west to highway one–oh-one north. Three hours later, she checked into her hotel and went up to her room. Katy let the cat out of the crate and walked to the picture window over-looking the bay. Callie hopped up on the windowsill and looked out at the traffic below wandering around Union Square. She grabbed a bottle of wine from the table and the bottle opener she'd bought, opening one of the bottles. Katy filled one of the water glasses and sat in the arm chair. She looked at her phone and thought about calling Callen; instead, she gulped down the glass of wine and poured another. Before she knew it, the bottle was gone. She lay down and drifted off to sleep.

Callen brought the rest of their stuff back to the house and sat on the couch wondering exactly what had happened to make her leave. He got up and went to the refrigerator and grabbed another beer. His cell rang, hoping it was Katy, he answered it.

"609 Sutter Street San Francisco, room six twenty." She said.

Callen smiled and sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I need you in the office tomorrow, but you can have Friday to go get her." Hetty told him.

"What if she leaves?" He asked.

"Ms. Jones is keeping close tabs on her. Ms. Blye will be giving us the number of the prepaid phone when she gets it so we can continue to track her through GPS. Don't worry Mr. Callen, we're watching her."

"Do you have any idea why she left?" He asked.

"She only said that she had some things to work out. That she didn't feel quite like she was fitting in." Hetty told him.

"What, not fitting in? I've never seen someone walked in and fit so well with a team." He said, shaking his head. "Has she received any correspondences from anyone threatening her?"

"As soon as she told me about her plans to leave, I asked Ms. Jones to check on it and we haven't been able to find anything. We will keep looking." She assured him. "Will you be flying up to San Francisco of driving?"

"I think I'll fly since Katy drove, we can drive back down." He said.

"Alright, Mr. Callen, if you'd like, I can see to it that you get to the airport tomorrow evening if you'd like to leave then." She offered.

"Yes, thank you I'll book a flight right now." He told her and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Katy had a horrible time sleeping; she would wake every two hours, dreaming that Callen was there with her. When she'd roll over to fine him not there, she'd cry. By four, she was up for the morning, showered and went to her usual coffee shop. She stood at the base of the stairs and looked up at the large gothic structure, gulped down the rest of her coffee and threw the paper cup in the trash. It was always peaceful at the cathedral this time of the day; the city was just starting to come alive. Katy drew a deep breath and started up the steps. Once she got to the top of the steps, she looked up at the huge stained glass window above the door and heaved the large door open.

The early morning light filtered through the rest of the stained glass windows, causing the colorful light to dance on the pews and tiled floor below. She took her usual seat near the back of the church and admired the architecture. Katy was lost in thought and didn't hear him approach.

"I see your priorities. Shower, coffee and then church." He laughed.

Katy shot out of the seat and turned around to see the familiar brown eyed man. "Reggie, how are you?" she asked hugging him

"I'm good; I didn't expect to see you this year. How are you?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"I've been better." She said tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know, something about this year is especially hard."

He took her hand and walked her down the aisle; "It's been five years Katy. Whoever told you it was going to get easier lied to you. I know of some parents who come see their kids every year. If anything it gets harder the longer they're gone."

"So, how are Joanie and the kids?" Katy asked changed the subject.

"They're good, they'll be excited to hear you made it. The kids have gotten so big." He said seeing the pained look of Katy's face; he stopped and changed the subject. "So what are you up to?"

"Ah, same old, same old. You know I can't tell you very much. I met someone." She said with weak smile.

"Really? Tell me all about him. You know Joanie's going to want to know everything." He laughed. "Did you bring him?"

"No, I didn't bring him. He doesn't even know about Karolina. We work together." She smiled and then it quickly faded.

"Is it serious?" Reggie asked.

"We're living together, but that's because I had no place else to live." She told him.

"So living together like roommates in separate rooms or like lovers in the same bed?" He asked eagerly.

Katy smiled widely and shook her head. "Ah Reggie, what can I say. I'm in love with him."

"So what's the problem?" Reggie laughed.

"I'm scared. You know how my life was and is; what if it all blows up in my face?" she said looking at the tiled labyrinth as they walked past.

"Katy, you're going to have to let that all go sometime and let yourself be happy and be loved." He told her.

"I found my father or I guess I should say he found me." She said giving him an odd look.

"I thought he was dead?" Reggie asked.

Katy shook her head. "Nope, very much alive, I know that he had my mother killed and dropped me off at the orphanage. Oh, I also have a homicidal older half-brother."

"Good Lord Katy, what have you gotten yourself into?" Reggie asked.

"They're both in custody for other crimes. I'll never see them again. In fact, I left before they could arrest and question my father." She told him.

"Are you sure they got him?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I talked to my friend, she confirmed it." She smiled.

"Have you eaten yet or do you want to go over to see Karolina?" he asked.

"I'd like to go see her." She said.

"Alright, let's go." He told her, leading her out of the church.

Callen walked into Ops, "Where is she?" he asked.

"Looks like she's at Grace Cathedral, she's leaving the building but still on the property." Nell told him.

"Mr. Callen what time does your flight leave this afternoon?" Hetty asked.

"Out at four, I land in San Francisco at four forty-five. I'll take a cab to the Marines Memorial Hotel. I'll be calling to see where she is from there." He said turning towards Nell.

"Here," she said handing him an electronic gadget. "You can track her on this. Both of the phone numbers have been programmed into it."

Callen smiled, "Thank you."

Katy bid her friend good bye and told him she'd meet him there tomorrow. She walked back down California Street towards the bay. Katy stopped at Macy's on her way back to her hotel knowing she'd need suitable attire for the service tomorrow afternoon. As she walked through the dress department, she stopped at a rack of black dresses. She pulled one from the rack and looked at it. It was a simple and plain dress; it looked to be tea-length. Katy put the dress back on the rack and looked for one in her size. From there, she walked to the Shoe department and picked up a pair of heels.

She walked to the nearest register and paid for her selections and walked back to the hotel. Like she always did when she stayed at the hotel, she stopped in the lobby for cocktails before heading back up to her room. Katy sat at the bar, talking with some old friends and made a few new ones throughout the night. After more than a few drinks, she stumbled out the door and over to the elevators. When she stepped in the elevator and the doors closed behind her, she slumped against the cool metal wall. It felt good on her skin. When it reached her floor, she reached in her pocket for the card key and inserted it into the lock. Quickly, she stripped out of her clothes, fed Callie and fell into bed. Katy felt so lonely and wished Callen was there, but knew if she told him, it would be the end of them. Once the tears fell, she couldn't stop them and cried herself to sleep.

It was a typical San Francisco morning, cloudy as she looked out her window at the city and the bay. Alcatraz was barely visible through the fog that was rolling in through the Golden Gate Bridge. She'd told one of her friends she'd meet him downstairs for coffee and left the window to shower. Katy didn't hear the knock at the door, but noticed the note that had been slipped under it when she walked back into the room from the bathroom. It was a crisp white envelope, card sized. She opened it and sat in the arm chair to read it. Her friend had met a woman and wasn't going to be able to make it for coffee. Typical Marine, she thought.

Katy walked to the window once more and saw rays of sunlight peeking through the clouds; she smiled and knew exactly where to spend the morning. She pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, grabbed one of her sweatshirts and her camera before telling Callie she'd be back in a bit. Katy could smell the coffee as the elevator doors opened. She looked herself over in the mirror-like metal as she rode down to the lobby, tucking a few strands of wet hair behind her ears. When the doors opened, she stepped out and walked to the table holding the continental breakfast, she felt like she was being watched. Katy turned around and saw no one she recognized, a few people were hidden behind the pages of the Chronicle so she went on about her business.

A couple of the men she'd met the night before approached her and started a conversation. She was gracious enough to stand and talk for a few minutes before she excused herself and walked out the door. They were older men, Vietnam and Korea era Marines there for an annual reunion. They'd invited her to join them for dinner that evening, but Katy told them she had a prior engagement. Once out on the street, she casually walked to one of the bus stops and waited. It was a twenty minute ride through the city to Crissy Field.

She loved the views of the Golden Gate Bridge she had. Katy swung her back pack around and took out her camera, never noticing the man who sat on the bench watching her. Walking a few hundred yards up the beach, Katy snapped a few photos here and there. As the morning progressed, the sun found its way through the clouds and offered beautiful photo opportunities of the glistening waters. For some reason, something told her to turn around; she started taking pictures of the crowd. Now nervous, she made her way off the beach and back up to the city.

He was following her up the hill and stopped in the shadows or the recess in a building when she stopped to look in a gallery or store window. He was angry that she wasn't more aware of her surroundings, she knew better. When she resumed walking up the hill, he followed a few yards behind. She took the bus to the Cathedral instead of going back to the hotel, by the time he caught up with her, she as sitting on the grass. He couldn't help but notice the sadness on her face, nor could he read the name on the headstone.

Katy's phone went off, it was a text message. 'You're being followed-Reggie' it said.

She replied. 'Where are you? Take a picture of him, send it to me.' Katy didn't dare turn around; her heart was in her throat. No one, not even Hetty knew about her yearly journey to San Francisco. Her phone went off again and she opened the text, immediately, she turned around and scanned the area looking for him. Katy stood for a better view over the headstones and didn't hear him walk up behind her.

"Who is Karolina Levin Rocco?" he asked.

Katy didn't turn to look at him; she knew if she did, she'd be reduced to tears. "My daughter." She said.

"Oh Katy, why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked walking up to her.

She slowly turned to face him, staring into the bright blue eyes she loved so deeply. "Well, I figured once you learned I had a child that you'd leave me." She told him, choking the tears back.

He took a few steps closer to her. "Katy, how many times have I told you that nothing could ever change how I feel about you?"

She smiled through the tears and dropped her head. "Countless."

Callen raised her head with the slightest touch of his finger to her chin. "Then when are you going to listen? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You left a cryptic note."

"Callen, I do this every year; disappear for a week or two. Hetty doesn't even know about Karolina." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She sighed and smiled against his neck. "I love you Katy, but if you ever disappear on me again, I'll kick your ass." He laughed.

"I love you too, Callen." She said looking into his eyes.

"So tell me about Karolina." He said looking at the simple headstone.

"Oh wow." She said collecting her thoughts. "She'd be sixteen this year. I was twenty-one when she was born. I started hanging out with one of the only Marines who treated me like a human being. Just before he got orders to Japan, I got pregnant. Being that we were non-NCO's he couldn't change his orders and the fact that we weren't married only complicated things more."

"Reggie and I agreed that we'd give her to his parents here in San Francisco. They were wonderful with her. Reggie and I were always welcome whenever we wanted to come see her. I got out of the Corps and went to school. Reggie stayed in and met his wife Joanie. They got married, have a few kids. The plan was for Reggie and Joanie to take custody of Kari when his last enlistment was up. Unfortunately, Reggie was hurt in an IED explosion in two thousand seven which delayed his getting out."

Neither Katy nor Callen saw the man approach. "You must be Katy's friend. I'm Reggie, nice to meet you."

"Callen, yes I'm Katy's boyfriend." Callen smiled. "I'm sorry for the loss."

Reggie looked at Katy, "Do you guys need a few minutes?"

"No, we're at the part where you were injured in Iraq." She told him.

"Ah." He said and smiled as he tapped the crutch against his prosthetic leg.

"Kari and Reggie's parents were killed in a car accident five years ago. We meet here every year for a memorial service for them." Katy said turning to Callen.

"You should've told me so you didn't have to do this alone." Callen told her.

"He's right, Katy. You should have. I know how you like to disappear off the grid, but you've got a lot of people who care about you. It's been months since I heard from you last, that's why I was surprised when you showed up yesterday." Reggie told her.

"You need to call Hetty and let her know why you're up here." Callen told her.

"I will call her tomorrow." She said, looking at the headstone again.

"What time is the service?" Callen asked Reggie.

"Four here at the church, then we will be placing flowers on the graves afterwards. We'd be honored if you'd join us, if that's alright with you Katy?" Reggie said.

"Callen will be there." Katy said nodding her head.

"Alright, I'm going to head back to work. Enjoy the rest of the morning. We'll see you later." He said and walked away.

Katy leaned into Callen, she knew he was angry with her but didn't care. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her. She stared down at her daughter's grave and cried. "I wish you could've met her. She was so smart and so beautiful. The one thing I wanted more than a family and God took it from me." She said.

"Oh Katy." Callen said holding her tighter. "You can have another baby, I know it won't replace what you lost, but it's something else to love. Something to focus on."

She shook her head. "No, I can't go through that again. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their kids, Callen. I can't even think about having a baby. I've got my career, you've got yours. Besides, we don't know if we're going to stay together."

"I wasn't talking about having it with me." He said straight faced.

Katy spun around with hurt in her eyes. "What?"

Callen tried to pull her back to him, "Katy, I'm joking. I've wanted to talk to you about making our relationship more permanent."

"Callen, that's not funny. The only way to make this more permanent is by getting married and I'm not ready to get married." She said.

"Ok, so you're not ready now, we have the rest of our lives." He said cupping her face. "Katy I love you. Please get that through your thick head. I'm not going anywhere. Now, I'm hungry, let's walk back to the hotel and get something to eat. I want you to call Hetty before the memorial service."

"It was hard enough telling you, do I really have to repeat the whole thing again." She asked.

"Fine, I'll call her, but you need to be available to answer any questions she may have." He said as they walked back through the cemetery to the street.

They stopped by the same diner she'd been to yesterday morning for breakfast while they were there, Katy called Hetty. It was an emotional conversation; Katy had to pass the phone to Callen several times because she couldn't talk. Hetty agreed to give Callen a few more days off to stay with Katy in San Francisco. When he hung up, he told her than he had until Wednesday, then he had to be back at work and wanted her to go with him. She told him she'd think about it.

Once they paid the bill, they walked over to Union Square so Callen could pick up a suit. Katy smiled as he walked out of the dressing room with a black blazer and slacks on. "You look so nice in that, too bad you don't have to wear suits for work more often." She told him.

"I don't think it would last too long when we're chasing after someone and I split the seam in the slacks." He laughed.

"No, but it would be a sight to see and something we could laugh at you for." She said laughing.

Callen walked up to her and planted a huge kiss on her lips. "I'll wear a suit any time you want me to."

She smiled. "What color shirt were you thinking about?" she asked walking to the display of dress shirts.

"I was thinking white or blue and a nice tie." He said looking at the ties.

"Thank you for this Callen." She said tears in her eyes again.

"Katy I don't know what made you think you could do this on your own." He said walking over to her.

"I've done it every other year, I don't know why this year is so hard." She admitted.

"It never gets easier. Whether it's a child or a friend or a parent, it never gets easier. Will you talk to Nate about it when we get back to work?" He asked.

"Yes, I will. I'm going to need to." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sure Hetty's already called him about it."

"I wouldn't doubt it." He said picking up a black and charcoal grey tie. "How about this one?"

"I like it, with a blue shirt, it will bring out your eyes even more." She told him taking the tie and laying it over the shirt, putting it up to his chest.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"I bought a dress yesterday and some heels." She told him.

"What are you going to wear for jewelry?" he asked.

"I hadn't planned on wearing anything." She said looking at him.

"Alright, we'll pick up a necklace or something for you." He said.

They paid for Callen's suit, shirt and tie before they walked over to the jewelry department. Katy stopped to look at the spinning racks of earrings, necklaces and bracelets. Callen walked directly over to the fine jewelry case and started looking at pendants.

"Hey Katy, do you prefer yellow or white gold?" he asked.

"None of that, Callen it's too expensive." She said walking to his side.

"No, I want to get you something nice. Something that will show everyone you're mine." He said smiling warmly.

"You make it sound like I'm a possession or something." She said.

"Let me buy you something nice, Katy." He said tilting his head, giving her that look that melted her heart.

She pushed his head away and smiled. "Fine, I hate it when you use that look on me."

"It's one of the only things I can use on you when we're fully clothed." He smirked.

The sales associate smiled when she walked up. "Is there anything I can show you?"

"Yes, I'd like to see that pendant there, the diamond cluster." He said.

"No, Callen, that's too." She started to say but he gave her that look again and walked away.

"Here you are Sir." She associate said as she handed it to him.

Callen looked at the price tag and smiled. "Does this have a matching set of earrings?" he asked.

"No Callen, no earrings, the pendant is enough." She said walking back to him.

"You two make an adorable couple." The woman said.

Katy stopped and smiled. "Thank you. The last time we heard that we weren't dating yet and we were fighting over who was going to pay for a comforter set."

"Yeah and I won that fight too." Callen reminded her. The associate showed Callen the matching earrings. "We'll take both."

"Alright, will that be cash, debit or charge?" the girl asked.

"Debit." Callen said handing her his card. "Katy, it might get a little chilly tonight, do you have a wrap?"

"No, I don't we can look at them, we've got plenty of time before we have to be at the church." She said.

"Here you are Sir, have a good afternoon." The sales associate said handing Callen the bag and his card. "I put the receipt in the bag."

"Thank you." He said and joined Katy in the accessories department.

Katy found a simple black wrap and purchased it. They walked back to the hotel and up to her room. Callie was so happy to see Callen. He picked her up and walked to the picture window. Katy opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to start drinking?" He asked.

Katy laughed and shook her head. "I'm not going to get drunk; besides, I'm going to need something to make it through tonight."

"One or two, that's it." He told her.

"Yes Daddy." She said when he walked up to her.

"I love you Katy." He said kissing her forehead.

She wrapped an arm around him. "I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kari sooner."

"I know now, better late than never. You never have to do this alone again. I will always come up here with you." He said.

She smiled up at him. With an hour and a half before they had to be at the church, Katy disappeared into the bathroom to start getting ready. Callen had his slacks, shirt and tie on when she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was curled loosely and she wore the littlest bit of make-up. She walked to the bed and grabbed the box with the heels in it.

"Katy, you look… wow." Callen said softly.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He got up and walked to the bag with the jewelry in it. "Please don't forget these. Not that they will make you look any better than you already do."

"Stop." She said blushing.

"I'm serious, the dress fits perfectly, your long legs look even longer in those heels. You look so sexy." He said.

She turned her back to him and raised her hair so he could clasp the necklace on her and handed her the earrings. At three thirty, they headed down in the elevator. Several of the men she'd been talking to that morning whistled as they walked through the lobby. Callen had his hand on the small of her back leading her to the door. They walked to the parking garage and drove over to the church. Callen was mesmerized by the sheer size of the buildings. When they walked in, he looked around in awe at the stained glass windows and large buttresses.

Reggie was waiting at the second set of pews and greeted them. Katy gave him a hug and the three walked to the front of the church. Callen saw them first and smiled.

"Apparently you have some friends here this year." Reggie said and pointed to the right side pews.

Kensi stood and turned around, then Deeks and Hetty. Katy walked over to them and thanked them for coming. Kensi gave her a huge hug and whispered that she should have told them. Deeks gave her a hug and then she turned to Hetty. There were tears in her eyes, so uncharacteristic for her.

"Katy, you should have told me. All these years that we've been friends." She stopped shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Hetty, I didn't see the point in burdening you with anymore of my problems." She told her.

"A child is a child and the death of a child is never something you should have to go through alone." Hetty said and hugged her.

"Thank you Hetty. I love you." Katy whispered.

Hetty let her go and looked in her eyes, "I love you too."

Callen heard footsteps coming up behind them and found Nate, Eric and Nell walking up the aisle. He tapped Katy's shoulder to draw her attention to them. It was the same round of hugs and thanks as it was with the first three. "Sam and Michelle should be here in a few minutes." Nate told her.

"I can't believe you guys would come all the way up here for this." Katy cried.

"That's what we do." Kensi told her. "We are a family; we come together when another is in need. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else tonight."

"Thank you Kensi." Katy said. "Oh, I have to make introductions."

Katy took the group over and introduced them to Reggie, Joanie and their three kids. "This is Karolina's father, Reggie and his wife Joanie and their three kids, Reggie the third, Cassandra and Mary."

Sam and Michelle walked in hand-in-hand looking very much like a power couple. Sam with his broad shoulders in a dark suit and Michelle in an elegant black dress. Katy thanked them both for coming as the diocese Bishop walked up the aisle. He wore beautifully embroidered robed and greeted the group.

"Would you like to start now?" he asked.

Katy and Reggie agreed and they all took their seats. Deeks passed a box of tissues up the pew; Katy took a handful and passed them to Kensi next to her. It was a beautiful memorial, the Bishop spoke about both Reggie's parents and Karolina. Katy spent most of the service in tears as did, Kensi, Nell and Michelle. Once or twice, they caught Hetty wiping away a tear. Callen had Katy pulled close to him. At one point, she laid her head on his chest and listened as the bishop talked about her daughter's antics. She smiled through the tears.

When the service was over, they walked out to the family's grave and laid fire and ice roses on the headstones. Reggie walked over to Katy and gave her a tight hug; she lost it and fell to the ground crying. Reggie looked first at Joanie, then at Callen before he knelt beside her and pulled her close.

"You know she's in a better place, looking down on us. She knows how much we love and miss her and that we will never forget her." He said wiping tears of his own.

Callen walked to Joanie, "Is it always this hard for them?" He asked.

"It is it gets harder and harder to watch each year. I feel horrible that Reggie and I found each other, had the kids and are happy. I love Katy like she was a sister. I'd give anything to ease some of her pain and see her happy."

"It's been a long road getting here, but I think she's found a little bit of happiness." He said looking at Katy and Reggie.

"I can tell she loves you. I've known Katy for a lot of years and I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. She's been through so much in her life, please don't hurt her." She said.

"I'm not planning on it." Callen smiled.

"If he does, the whole lot of us will be after him." Kensi said from behind them.

"So you all work together?" Joanie asked.

"Yes we do for about two three months now." Kensi said.

"So how long have you two been together?" Joanie asked Callen shyly.

"A couple weeks less than we've been working together. Katy and I have a lot in common in the way we grew up. I see a lot of myself in her." He said smiling.

"Well, thank you both for being there for her when Reggie and I can't." Joanie said hugging the two at the same time.

"It's our pleasure." Kensi smiled.

"I think it's time we get them up before they make themselves sick." Joanie said walking to Reggie's side. "Come on honey, it's time to go."

Reggie sat for another moment before he stood and walked to her headstone and kissed it. Callen helped Katy up and walked her to Reggie's side. She knelt down in front of the headstone and hugged it, ran her hand across the etched granite and kissed it softly. Then stood and turned to Callen, holding him tight. Kensi walked up to them and hugged the two of them; Katy put her arm around her and thanked her for being there between sobs.

Hetty cleared her throat, "Dinner should be ready if you'd all like to join us back at the Marines Memorial Hotel."

"Hetty, you didn't have to do that." Katy said.

"Reggie, Joanie you will be joining us, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course, Ms. Lange." Reggie said.

The group walked slowly back out to their cars and drove back to the hotel. Kensi rode back with Katy and Callen. When they arrived, the lobby was full of guests, all turned around and silently watched as the group filed in. Several of the men and women Katy had spoken to earlier walked over to the group.

"Ma'am, Sir," they said looking at Katy and Reggie. "We'd like to offer out sincerest condolences for you loss and ask that your entire group accompany is to the bar for a drink."

"You don't have to." Katy smiled weakly.

"From one Marine to another, it's the least we can do." The graying man said. "My name is Corporal David Johnson, Desert Storm. This is Captain Josh Turner and Staff Sergeant Hall Matheson; Korea."

"Corporal Katya Levin, ninety-five to ninety-nine." Katy said offering her hand.

"Gunnery Sergeant Reginald Rocco Jr., Ninty-five to two thousand seven." Reggie said offering his hand as well.

"Off to the bar with you all." Hetty said with a smile.

They stood at the bar to order their drinks then walked to the back while everyone else got their drinks. They all talked for a while before the catering director got them for dinner. It was a welcome distraction from the events of earlier that evening. Katy and Reggie actually managed to smile while talking with everyone in the bar. Callen stood back and watched Katy, amazed by her grace and strength. He'd never met another woman; aside from Hetty; who he had so much respect for.

He held her hand as they walked to the dining room and stopped to let everyone pass. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked.

Katy smiled, "A few times."

"I love you." He said as Reggie and Joanie walked up.

"I love you too." She smiled not seeing them standing there.

"It's about time, Katy." Reggie said standing next to them. "I wish you two the best of luck I hope you have a very long future together."

"Me too." Katy smiled and kissed Callen.

"So Katy said you two are living together, looking to make that a more permanent situation?" He asked.

"One day at a time, Reggie. Don't go trying to marry me off already." Katy laughed.

"Well, let's just say it's on the table for discussion." Callen said.

Reggie smiled and patted Callen on the back. "Very good, carry on." He laughed as he escorted his wife into the hall.

Katy and Callen followed them in and sat at the table with them. They talked while the servers brought dinner around. Hetty out did herself. There was a little bit of everything. A beef dish was offered as well as chicken and vegetarian. The wine flowed freely. When dinner was done, the plates were cleared and the four got up to mingle with their friends.

"So I know you all work for NCIS, but that's all Katy will tell us. Anything more we should know?" Reggie asked knowing he question would go unanswered.

"Yes, that's correct, we work for NCIS." Hetty told him. "As for the rest of it, we shouldn't really tell you, but seeing that you've known Katy about as long as I have, I'll tell you a bit about them. The people you see before you are part of an elite team that works some of the toughest cases ever handed to our agency. They are the absolute best at what they do and each of them brings a different skill or specialty to the table. Pay attention, Ms. Levin, I'm talking about you too."

Katy snapped to attention. Hetty continued. "Each of them fits so well together, like a well oiled machine or puzzle. Without one, yes they can function, but nowhere near what they would if they were all together."

Katy smiled and looked around at the team. "So I take it you're trying to convince me to stay?"

"What? You're thinking about leaving the team?" Kensi gasped.

"You're not leaving, we won't let you." Sam said. "Who else can I trust my partner to when I can't be there?"

"Katy, you're not really thinking about leaving, are you?" Callen asked with a pained look.

"I thought about it, yes, but after today and what you've all done, there's no possible way I can walk away from this team. You all mean so much to me, you have no clue. I'm staying and will wait patiently for a partner of my own, but in the meantime…" She smiled. "Sam and Deeks had better watch it."

Reggie stood back and smiled knowing that all of these people truly cared about his old friend. He looked to Joanie and smiled. "Yeah, the world is complete now." He laughed. "So what do you all do? I know you all can't be field agents."

"Mr. Callen is the team lead, Mr. Hanna is his partner. Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks are paired up. We're looking diligently for a suitable partner for Ms. Levin at the moment, but she can work with either of the two sets of partners if need be. Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones are our technical analysts, Mr. Getz is our Operational Psychologist and I'm the boss." Hetty smiled.

"Wow, looks like you've got yourself a good group of friends, Katy." Reggie said.

"What do you do Reggie?" Callen asked.

Reggie very proudly answered, "I'm a priest at Grace Cathedral. I was ordained shortly after recovering from my injuries and Kari's death. It was my way of finding answers for why she and my parents were taken from us."

"Wow, a priest?" Sam said. "I take it Grace is not a catholic church?"

"No, we're Protestant Episcopalian." He said.

"And what do you do, Joanie?" Kensi asked.

"Actually, I'm a school teacher. Nothing nearly as exciting as what you all do, but exciting in its own right. I teach at one of the local private schools here in the city. It doesn't pay as much as I'd like it to, but it's better than working in the public school system." She said.

"Teaching is just as important a job as ours. You're molding the future and we're trying to protect it." Callen told her.

"Well, thank you, but I beg to differ." Joanie laughed.

By eleven, the kids had all fallen asleep, so Callen and Sam helped take them out to their van while Katy walked out with Reggie to say goodnight. "So it's only Saturday, when are you leaving?" Reggie asked.

"I've got a couple weeks off, but Callen has to be back on Wednesday. He wants me to go back with him, I'm pretty sure I will." Katy smiled watching Callen carry their youngest Mary to the van.

"He's a good man Katy. Do us all a favor and let yourself love him and be loved by him. He won't hurt you that much is evident. Why else would he come chasing after you when you disappeared?" he said holding Katy's hand between him.

"Ah, the priest comes out." Katy laughed. "It's hard to let go of the past, you know that. I'm trying, I really am."

"Yes, Katy you've been trying out patience for years." Reggie laughed. "Will I see you at tomorrow morning's service?"

"Are you presiding over mass?" she asked.

"I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't." He smiled.

"I'll talk to Callen and send you a text." She said.

"Talk to me about what?" Callen asked as he walked up to them.

"I'm saying mass tomorrow morning and I would like you to join me as my special guests." Reggie told him with a smile.

"Well, I don't see why not. What time?" Callen asked looking at Katy.

"Ten o'clock. That's when the sun filters through the stained glass and the cathedral is the prettiest." He smiled again.

"I'm sure we'll be able to make it." Callen told him shaking his hand. "Thank you for everything. Katy's been very fortunate to have had you all these years."

"Oh no, thank you. You're the one who's saved Katy from the darkness and loneliness." Reggie said.

"Alright Father Reggie, get your kids into bed and tell your wife I love her." Katy said kissing his cheek and waving at Joanie waiting in the car.

"Fine, have a good night, see you in the morning." He said as he walked away.

"I like them." Callen said as they turned back towards the hotel.

"They've helped me through a lot of really bad times." Katy said as she kissed Callen, stopping him dead in his tracks. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Come on you two get a room." Someone said. They laughed and walked back into the hotel to visit more with their co-workers.

Katy thanked them all again and asked when they were returning to LA. Most were leaving the following afternoon or evening. She invited them all to church and then out to see the city until they all had to leave for the airport. All agreed. Callen could tell that Katy was exhausted and told everyone he was taking her up to bed. Hetty had booked them all at the hotel as well, so they all went up to their rooms.

Callen unzipped the back of Katy's dress for her while she stepped out of her heels. She leaned into him and thanked him again for being there. He turned her around and kissed her. Callie was up on the table pawing at them, so Callen picked her up and held her between them. She rubber against their faces and purred, Katy smiled.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked.

"I am, I think tonight would've gone a different way had you not been here. I probably would've gone through the rest of those bottles of wine by now and passed out." She laughed.

"Where did you get the wine?" he asked.

"A little place on the one-fifty-two called Casa de Fruita. They've got a coffee shop, candy store, gift shop, the specialty store that sells the wines and some other stuff. There's a train that runs through the place and they've got a petting zoo. Reggie and I wanted to take Kari there, but never got a chance. I'm thankful his parents took her to Disneyland and a few other places in her short life." She said feeling the tears again.

"I'm sure she had a good life." He said wiping a tear from her cheek. "I know you wished you could've spent more time with her."

"I did," she said walking away to the window. "I didn't want to turn her out like Dmitri did me. Reggie and I both knew that his parents were the best alternative. They gave her everything she ever wanted and then some. They were so good to her and she loved them so much. It hurt so badly the day they died. I can't even imagine how it was for Reggie to lose his parents and his daughter at the same time. He never once held any of it against me. Never blamed me for anything, aside from you, he's the only man who ever told me he loved me and I believed him."

"Would you have married him if he hadn't gotten orders?" Callen asked.

"I doubt it. We were so much better as friends. What happened was an accident. It was the one and only time we ever slept together. He was always there to comfort me. He treated me like a lady, not a piece of trash like everyone else did." She said turning back to him.

"So you weren't dating?" Callen asked.

"We were and we weren't. We were inseparable until he got the orders. I don't know what would've happened had he remained stateside. He's with who he was supposed to be with. Joanie accepted me for who I am and never questioned the friendship. Other women would have. I love Reggie; I can't deny that, but look at what we've been through together."

"Katy, I'm not judging you. I was just asking." He told her.

"I know, I just don't want you to think that I'd run off with Reggie if given the chance." She laughed.

"I know you wouldn't." he said taking her hand.

"Besides, you're the only one I want to be with, now and forever." She smiled as she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you and I do want you to think about making this more permanent." He told her.

"Callen you're talking marriage?" she asked.

"I am I know it's too soon, but think about it. We're already living together, we love each other Callie is out furry child." He laughed.

"Yes, but Callie's not going to be around forever. I found her a year before I got pregnant." She said.

"Well, maybe by that time we'll have a little one of our own, not so furry, wears a diaper, cries incessantly." He laughed.

"I don't know it's only been a few months." She said.

"It's not a formal marriage proposal. Just food for thought." He said kissing her.

"We should probably go to bed." She said smiling fiendishly.

"Mm, I agree." He said kissing her neck, letting the dress slowly fall from her body.

The following morning, Callen and Katy woke to the cat standing between them howling. It was a cloudless morning and they forgot to pull the curtains too, so they were blinded in the sunlight. Katy threw the covers over her head and burrowed into Callen's side. He tossed the covers over his head and kissed her.

"Again this morning?" Katy laughed.

"Why not, we have a few hours before we need to be at the church." He said kissing her neck.

"Oh lord, I hate it when you do that, but I love it some much." She said breathlessly.

Callen made his way down her body, enjoying every inch of her soft skin. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Both groaned as Callen got out of bed and put on his pants. When he opened the door, Sam was standing there with Michelle.

"We're all going out to breakfast; do you two want to join us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, give us a few minutes to get dresses." Callen said.

Katy sat up in the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. "Good morning."

"Morning Katy. We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Sam smiled, knowing they did.

"Nothing we can't finish later." Callen said with an awkward smile. "We will be down in about fifteen minutes."

"That's all you need, fifteen minutes, I thought you had more stamina than that." Sam laughed as he and Michelle walked away from the door.

"Ha ha, funny Sam." Callen said stepping out of the door.

By the time he closed the door and turned around, Katy was out of bed and walking to the closet. Callen walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "So I take it we'll finish this later?"

"Yeah I think food is more important." She said kissing him.

They quickly showered and dressed to meet the other down stairs. By nine thirty, they were headed to Grace Cathedral. Reggie said a beautiful service and acknowledged Katy and Karolina during the service. He offered a special blessing for the team as the service ended. The parishioners greeted Katy and the others warmly and invited them to the hall for refreshments. Overwhelmed by the reception and applause they'd received during the service, they couldn't refuse.

They snacked on cookies and juice for a half-hour or so before they said their goodbyes and left to enjoy the rest of the day at Fisherman's Warf and Pier thirty-nine. It was a beautiful afternoon, very warm, in fact. The group stopped and watched the street performers and looked in several of the stores. It was a wonderfully relaxing day that they all sorely needed after the Sidorov and Leshev-Larionov cases. By three, they were headed back to the hotel so the others could pack and make their flights home. Before leaving for the airport, Hetty reminded Callen than he needed to be back at work on Wednesday and hope to see Katy with him. Katy agreed that they'd be leaving Tuesday morning to head back down to Southern California.

Callen and Katy accompanied them down to their rental cars and waved as they drove off. They had one more full day in San Francisco and Katy's mind raced with the possibilities of how to spend that day. Callen suggested they take a dinner cruise that evening and talked to the hotel's concierge about booking a reservation. There was a myriad of other things to do while they were there. Shows, museums, tours to Alcatraz, Golden Gate Park, and The Presidio. They were told that there were no more available reservations for any of the dinner cruises that evening, but that they could be booked on one the following day. Callen agreed and settled for walking the few blocks to China town for dinner.

They had such a wonderful time together, wandering through the shops. Callen wanted to make the house a little more Katy, so he had her pick a few things. There wasn't much that she didn't like and had a hard time choosing just a few. An older woman in one of the shops helped with the selection. She was really a very sweet woman who spoke broken English, but between the three of them they were able to understand one another. They walked out of the shop with two bags full of goodies and a few things they didn't see the woman slip into the bag. It was nothing expensive or valuable, just a few trinkets that the woman wanted them to have.

Katy walked out of the shop truly feeling as if the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She didn't understand how or why, but it felt wonderful. From there, they went to one of the many restaurants for dinner. By the time darkness fell upon the city, they walked back to the hotel and had a drink at the bar with the men and women from the night before. It was a very relaxing end to an emotional weekend.

The next morning, Katy lay away watching Callen sleep with Callie nestled between them. She thought more about their discussion of marriage, but came to the conclusion that it was entirely too soon for it. As much as she loved him and would love to spend the rest of her life as his wife, she was content with their current situation. Katy was enjoying watching him sleep, the sun was peeking through the drapes and the combination of his even breathing and Callie's purr, she drifted back to sleep. Only to wake two hours later when Callen kissed her.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes." Callen said smiling down at her.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked stretching.

"Not long. How did you sleep?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Mm well, I woke up a couple hours ago and watched you and Callie sleep, then I fell back to sleep." She smiled.

"Good, you're well rested." He said pulling the covers over their heads.

His hands were warm on her skin and his breath caused goose bumps. God she loved him, she thought when she wrapped herself around him. They fit so well together, they laid there until the cat got in the middle of it and meowed at them. Callen reached for the remote and turned on the TV. With nothing to do until the dinner cruise that evening, they stayed in bed the majority of the day. By three, they were showered and dressed. Hand-in-hand, they walked to Hyde Street, took a Cable Car to Aquatic Park and walked up the street to Pier thirty-nine, wandering through the fish stands. They crossed the street to the Kiosk where they checked in for the dinner cruise.

With fifteen minutes to spare before they boarded, they wandered through some of the shops across the street. Both Callen and Katy had an odd feeling about the cruise. The closer to the time they needed to board, the more nervous they got.

"Do you just want to head back to the hotel?" Callen offered.

"I don't know it's a waste of money if we don't go, but something's not right." She told him.

"I feel it too. Did you by chance bring your weapon, just in case?" he asked quietly.

"Always, it's like American Express, I never leave home without it." She laughed.

"Did you have it last night too?" he asked.

"Of course, it was in my purse." She said.

"Hopefully it's nothing, but we need to be on our toes." He told her.

"I agree." She said.

An hour into the cruise and nothing had happened. They began to relax and enjoy dinner. They sat with a few other couples and chatted with them through dinner. When the plates were cleared, the other couples went off to the dance floor. Katy and Callen both watched the room, neither saw anything suspicious. Callen ran his hand down Katy's back and felt her pistol and smiled at her. About fifteen minutes after dessert was served, they tablemates disappeared again. There was a loud crashing and banging sound and the dining room filled with thick smoke. It was chaos screaming and yelling, for a moment, the boat went dark then the emergency lights flicker on. Callen and Katy tried to make their way to the deck, but the doors had been shut and locked.

Callen and Katy looked at one another and made their way back through the pandemonium to another door, it was locked too. Then smoke was almost overwhelming, Callen grabbed clean napkins off the cart and poured water on them, handing one to Katy and keeping the other for himself. Within fifteen minutes the smoke was so thick that they could barely see the emergency lights and bodies that littered the floor. Callen could think of nothing else to do but try to kick the doors open. Katy held her breath and picked up a chair, trying to throw it though one of the windows, but it bounced back at her. Callen pulled his pistol and shot at the glass, but it only splintered.

He picked up the chair and slammed it into the glass several times before it finally gave way. He turned around to find Katy slumped over on the floor. With what energy he had left, he lifted her out the window and laid her on the deck. Smoke poured out the window making him dizzy and nauseous. There was another loud bang and a bright flash. The force of the blast blew him out the window, on top of Katy. There was another explosion and then another. Glass flew everywhere, Callen tried to cover Katy and him the best he could until he was struck over the head and blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of the NCIS:LA characters. **

Reggie sat in the living room watching the ten o'clock news. When the report came on the screen he sat forward and called Joanie into the room. "Joanie, when you called Katy and Callen to invite them to dinner, they said they were taking a dinner cruise, didn't they?" he asked quickly.

"Yes they did, why?" she asked wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Oh no, Lord no, please." He said as he shot off the couch and ran to the bay window. Praying he looked out the window and saw the ship in the bay engulfed in flames. "Do you still have Ms. Lange's phone number?"

"Yes Reggie, what's wrong?" she asked as she watched him grab his coat off the hook and ran for the door.

"Call Katy and see if she answers, if she doesn't, call Ms. Lange and tell her they may be in trouble. I'm going down to the docks." He said running out the door.

Joanie turned to the TV and watched the report. Slowly, she backed herself over to the phone and picked it up. She stood there a minute staring at the phone trying to remember Katy's number. Trying to force herself to remember, she pounded the phone against her forehead. Like an epiphany, she dialed the number and ran to the kitchen for Hetty's card. "Come on Katy, answer, please answer." She said as she listen to it ring and go to voicemail.

Joanie hung up and fumbled with the card and the phone trying to dial the phone. It slipped through her fingers and crashed to the floor. Again, she tried dialing and held the phone to her ear. When Hetty answered, she said. "Ms. Lange, I'm so sorry for calling so late. Callen and Amy took a dinner cruise tonight and there's one in the bay burning. I've tried calling Katy, but she doesn't answer."

"No." she said. "What channel are you watching?"

"It's channel seven, KGO our ABC affiliate." She said.

"Alright, if you hear anything, call me." Hetty said and hung up. Hetty went right to her computer and Googled the station. She poured herself a glass of brandy as she watched the live feed.

Reggie got to the docks as the fire boats started spraying the ship. His mind was in a million different directions. Silently, he said a few prayers. Others had gathered on the streets to watch the spectacle. There was talk and speculation that there was a bomb on board the ship, but Reggie shook of the notion. He tried calling Katy's cell again, but there was no answer.

Katy woke with a start, choking and gasping for air. Water was lapping at her feet, she tried to move, but couldn't. She opened her eyes and saw Callen on top of her, his head bleeding. With all of her strength, she pushed him off of her. Katy sluggishly got up and dropped her head on his chest. Over the noise in the background, she couldn't hear his heart. She tried to feel his breath on her cheek but there was nothing.

"No, please God no. Callen." She whispered. Katy felt his neck for a pulse, it was faint, but it was there. She tilted his head back, pinched his nose and gave three quick breaths. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched his chest rise and fall. She gave one more good breath and watched, waiting for him to breathe. "Come on Callen, please." She cried.

Katy saw lights in the distance and yelled at them, waving her arms wildly. She returned her attention to Callen and felt again for his breath on her cheek. Quickly, she pinched his nose again and gave another deep breath. Tears poured down her face, she lay across him and listened to his slow, but steady heart beat. She shook him with all she had and put her hands in the water that was gradually on the rise, splashing his face.

Hetty watched the feed, debating on whether to call the team. She took another swig from the glass and picked up the phone. "Mr. Hanna." She said when he answered. "There is a situation that could possibly involve Mr. Callen and Ms. Levin. I got a call from Joanie Rocco this evening saying that they were booked on a dinner cruise in the bay tonight. I'm watching live feed right now of one of the dinner cruise ships engulfed in flames."

"Lord," Sam said running his hand down his face, trying to wake up. "Are we headed back to San Francisco?"

"Not just yet, not until we have more information." She told him. "Please call Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks to let them know to be on stand-by."

"Alright, Hetty. What station are you watching?" He asked.

"KGO channel 7." She said.

Sam got up and went into the living room, grabbing the laptop off the coffee table. Once he found the site, he watched the live feed. He heard Michelle's footsteps coming up the hallway.

"What is it baby?" she asked walking up behind him. "Oh my gosh, where is that?"

"San Francisco Bay." He told her. "Hetty just called saying Callen and Katy were taking a dinner cruise tonight."

"Have you tried calling them?" she asked.

Sam grabbed his phone and dialed Callen's number. There was no answer, so he dialed Katy's and got the same result. "They don't turn off their phones." He said.

"What about Kensi, would Katy answer Kensi's call?" she asked.

"I don't know, but Hetty wanted me to call them so they were on stand-by if we need to go back up there." He told her.

Reggie's phone rang, praying it was Katy, he answered it. "Katy?"

"No honey, I still can't reach her. I called Ms. Lange." She said. "Is there any news at all?"

"No nothing yet, there's rumors that there was a bomb on the ship." He told her.

"She's got to be okay, Reggie." Joanie cried.

"I'll call you when I hear something." He told her and hung up. A police officer walked past, Reggie flagged him down. "Sir, I'm Father Reggie at Grace Cathedral, I have some friends who were supposed to take a dinner cruise tonight, is there any way I can find out if they were on that ship?"

"Hold on, let me see if the passenger list is available." He said and walked away.

Katy felt movement beneath her and felt Callen lurch. He convulsed and began coughing. Katy rolled him on his side and looked at his head the best she could. When she rolled him back over, he was choking and gasping for air. Katy tried to calm him down and looked around for help. Callen grabbed her and pulled her down to him.

Gasping he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you're head." She said smiling, crying with joy.

Callen wrapped an arm around her and his eyes grew wide. "Katy stop, lay down." He told her.

"Why what's wrong?" she asked.

"Katy, on your side now." He told her.

Once she was on her side, he took off his jacket and held it to her back. Katy gasped in pain. "Oh my God."

"You've got a piece of glass in your back." He told her. "Don't move, I don't know how deep or close to your spine it is."

Callen looked around and saw no one.

The officer walked back to Reggie, "Ok, this is all I could get so far, do you know their names?" he asked.

"Katy Levin and Callen, I don't know if that's a first name or last." Reggie said nervously.

"Alright, they were on the ship. Do you by chance have a picture of them or know what they were wearing?" the officer asked.

"Lord, no I don't know what they were wearing. I can get pictures for you." He said.

"Alright, as soon as you get them let me know." The officer told him.

Reggie stepped away from the crowd and called Joanie. "Honey call Ms. Lange back and tell her I need photos of Callen and Katy."

"Oh no, Reggie, please tell me they weren't on that boat." Joanie cried.

"They were according to the guest list the police have." Reggie told her.

"Oh Lord, please let them be okay." She said. "I'll call her right now."

Hetty was distraught when she got the call. She sat at the desk in her study and stared at the laptop. When she hung up, she immediately called Sam to tell him. He didn't handle the news well either.

"Hetty are we going?" He asked.

"Let me contact Director Vance. If what the new has reported is true about a bomb being on board, we might be able to assist if not lead the investigation. It's only one thirty back east. I don't want to call too early." She told him.

"Don't wait too long; we need to get there quickly." Sam told her.

"Call the others for now, plan that you'll be returning to San Francisco until you hear otherwise." She told him.

Reggie sat on the curb watching as the fire department fought to douse the flames. It seemed just as they got the blaze under control, it would flare up again. He prayed with everything he had, everything that he was. He couldn't lose his parents, daughter and his beloved friend in the span of five years. The first two events challenged his beliefs and nearly drove him over the edge. Losing Katy would be his demise.

Callen fished through Katy's pockets for her phone. When he found it in her back pocket he tried to turn it on, but it was water logged. He realized that he never should've called Katy's attention to the glass in her back, now she was panicking and so much pain. He needed to find a way to get her off the boat and to someone who could help her. He told her he'd be right back and crawled along the desk for something he could signal with. Pain shot through his leg when he tried to stand up. In spite of the pain, he limped along looking, searching. Finally, Callen stumbled into the helm and found the radio. He pressed the button and spoke into the receiver and heard nothing. In the corner, he saw the emergency flares. He ran back out to the deck and over to Katy, firing the flare gun over his head. Callen dropped to his knees at Katy's side. Occasionally, he would look back up at the flare still burning brightly.

Reggie looked at the ship with a heavy heart until the flare shot into the sky. A sign thank you he said to himself and called Joanie.

"Baby, a flare. They didn't think there were any survivors, but someone on that ship shot off a flare."

Sam sat forward as they anchor reported that someone on the boat had shot off a flare. The camera zoomed in and there he was. On his knees leaning over what looked like another body. He smiled and called for Michelle and called Hetty.

"Did you see that, it was Callen on the deck." He said.

"Yes, Mr. Hanna I saw him." She said smiling.

Hetty watched the time pass while she waited for a decent time to call Director Vance. At three in the morning, local time, she called. "Leon, I apologize for calling so early, but we have a situation."

"What is it Hetty?" he asked.

"Have you had a chance to watch the national new yet this morning?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked, "What's going on?"

"Special Agents Levin and Callen were on the ship that burned in the San Francisco Bay last night." She told him.

"What were they doing in San Francisco together? I only saw the vacation request for Agent Levin. How did Callen wind up there?" He asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Mr. Callen got worried and followed her. It seems Katy had a daughter no one ever knew about; this weekend was the fifth anniversary of her passing. Katy went up to the Bay Area for the annual memorial service." She told him.

Director Vance let out a ragged sigh, thinking about Jackie. "I had no idea, I can't begin to imagine."

"I've known Katy most of her life and I didn't know." Hetty said sadly. "Once we all found out, I made arrangements for the rest of the team to travel to San Francisco to be with her. I gave Mr. Callen until Wednesday to try to convince Katy to come back with him instead of staying up there alone."

"Alright, do we know their status or condition?"He asked.

"Mr. Hanna and I both saw Mr. Callen on the new broadcast, but there was no sign of Katy. That was a few hours ago, I assume they've been rescued. I've been calling around the area hospitals, but no one's releasing any information. I've been in contact with one of Katy's friends in San Francisco, but they haven't heard either." She told the Director.

"And you'd like to send the team in?" He asked.

"Yes, the reports suggest there was a bomb on board, with the team just wrapping up the Leshev-Larionov case, I'm worried. There is a Russian community in San Francisco; word may have gotten around of the arrests. How it was found out that Katy was there, I don't know. She was very careful and used only cash. The only way I knew where she was located was because of the GPS in the car I loaned her. She turned off her phone while she drove only answered calls from Ms. Blye. When she arrived in the city, she bought a prepaid phone and contacted Ms. Blye with that. Ms. Blye was kind enough to pass the number to Ms. Jones."

"I don't know Hetty, are there any other cases on the radar?" He asked.

"As of fifteen minutes ago, there is nothing." She said.

"Alright," he sighed, "Get the team up there. As soon as you hear about their condition, let me know." Leon said before hanging up.

Hetty immediately called Sam and informed him of the Director's approval. After speaking to Sam, she called Nell to make the travel arrangements. Nell being the woman she was had already made the arrangements hours ago, all she had to do was make one phone call to let the pilot know the plans were approved. She asked Hetty if she should head to the office and Hetty told her that she was on her way as they were speaking. Nell told her she'd be there within an hour and hung up. Her first call was to the charter company, second was Eric.

By five, the remaining team members had arrived at the Mission ready for their briefing. With coffee in hand, they sat in the bullpen while Nell pulled the information up.

"Okay, as you all know, Callen and Katy were aboard the ship that caught fire in the San Francisco Bay. We got word from Reggie that they and several others were rescued after Callen shot off a flare. Both he and Katy are listed in stable condition, they both suffered minor to moderate injuries, primarily lacerations from broken glass and flying debris. They were taken to Saint Francis Memorial Hospital on Hyde Street in the city. Reggie's been in and out of the hospital since they were brought in just after mid-night." Nell told them.

"Once the fire is completely out, the ship will be taken to one of the piers and put in dry dock while SFPD conducts the investigation. We've been granted permission to assist in the investigation until we find out whether or not it was a bomb and its origin. Hetty and Director Vance have expressed their concerns about how close this is to the closing of the Leshev-Larionov case. There is a large Russian population in the Bay Area, so anything is possible. However, we have no idea how anyone would find out Katy was in the City."

"She goes up there every year, right? Whoever it was had to have known about Karolina and Reggie." Sam said.

"Possibly." Nell said.

"What about Reggie, Joanie and the kids, could they be in some kind of danger too?" Kensi asked.

Nell looked to Hetty to answer that question. "I have asked SFPD to place an officer outside the house, at the school the children attend, the school Joanie teaches at and the church. There also has been an officer place outside Mr. Callen and Ms. Levin's rooms. As soon as you land, go speak with the police and then check on Mr. Callen and Ms. Levin. Once you have a better idea of their injuries, call me." Hetty said.

Sam was thankful it was a short flight, as soon as they landed at SFO; they were met by one of the SFPD Liaisons. He drove them down to the docks where the majority of the investigation was taking place. They crossed the police line and met with another officer who explained what they had so far. Sam was frustrated by how little information they had. He looked up and saw several security cameras; asking if they belonged to the company or the city. Immediately he called Eric and asked him to check the company's camera footage for suspicious activity.

It was nearly one in the afternoon before they got a chance to go see Callen and Katy. Hetty called several times throughout the morning to see if they'd made it to Saint Francis Memorial. She was frustrated that they hadn't been and called Reggie. He told Hetty that he was at the hospital around four that morning. He didn't know the exact nature of their injuries, but that they were okay.

Sam walked to the information desk and showed his badge, the receptionist immediately gave them the room numbers. They went up to the third floor and walked to Callen's room first. He wasn't there. Mildly panicked, Sam led the way down to Katy's room. When they walked up, two uniformed officers stopped them, asking for identification. Once they showed their credentials, they were allowed in. Katy was in bed, lying on her side. A large patch of gauze taped to her back. Kensi immediately went to her bedside. Sam looked around the curtain and found Callen lay out in the chair asleep. Sam, Kensi and Deeks walked back out of the room to the nurse's station and asked about their injuries.

The nurse pulled their charts and began explaining. "Let's see we'll start with Mr. Callen; he was treated for smoke inhalation and a wound to the back of his head. He also had several cuts; one in particular to his left thigh required stitches. The doctor also noted he had a mild concussion. Now, Miss Levin also was treated for smoke inhalation and several lacerations. Her most serious injury was to her back. When she was brought into the ER, she had a rather large piece of glass lodged in her back. She was very lucky. If it had gone a half of an inch deeper, it would have hit her lung. Or a half of an inch to the right, it could've hit her spine."

"Good lord. Do you know when they might be released?" Sam asked.

"I believe the doctor intends on releasing them either later today or tomorrow morning." She told him.

"Alright, thank you very much for the information." Sam said and walked back to Katy's room.

When they walked back into the room, Kensi went back to Katy's bedside and tried to wake her. Slowly, her eyes opened. Blinking several times, before she focused on Kensi's face. Katy smiled weakly.

"Hey Katy, how are you feeling?" Kensi asked.

"I'm okay." She said groggily.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?" She asked.

Katy sighed and nodded her head. "We almost didn't get on the cruise. Both of us had a feeling something was wrong. Nothing happened on the cruise until after dessert was served."

Kensi waited for a moment while Katy drifted off to sleep and woke up again. "What happened after that?"

"There was a crash and a bang and the dining room filled with thick black smoke. The ship lost power and the emergency lights came on. Callen and I fought our way through the crowd to the door, but it was locked. We checked the other doors but they were locked too. I tried to throw a chair through the window, but I didn't have enough strength to hit it hard enough. Callen tried to kick the door open, but couldn't. I sat down on the floor and don't know what happened after that." She told her.

Callen woke and picked up where Katy left off. "I shot the window but it only splintered, it didn't break. So I picked up the chair and hit it a couple times. When it finally broke, I saw Katy passed out on the floor and put her out the window. There were several explosions, I remember flying out the window, landing on Katy. There were more explosions, I covered her best I could and got hit with something and blacked out."

"Then what?" Sam asked.

"I woke up; Callen was on top of me. I managed to get him off and saw the gash on the back of his head. He had a weak pulse, but wasn't breathing." She said starting to cry. "I gave him mouth to mouth and waited what felt like forever before he finally started breathing again. He felt the glass in my back and had me lay down. I don't remember much after that."

"I had to get Katy off that ship and to medical attention. I got up and sloshed through the water to the Helm where I found the flare gun. Shortly after that, we were pulled off the boat and taken to the docks. I remember Reggie being there, but not much after that. They brought us up to our rooms and I came down here to be with Katy." Callen said.

"Did you notice any suspicious activity or behavior?" Sam asked.

"No, but we both had a nagging feeling something was going to happen." Katy said. "Callen even asked me if I had my weapon."

"What made the two of you feel like that, any idea?" Kensi asked.

"No, just a gut feeling, we should've just forgotten about the money we spent on the tickets and gone back to the hotel." Katy said.

"Yeah, we should have." Callen said standing and limping to her side. "How are you feeling, how's the pain?"

Katy rolled over more on her back and smiled at him. "I'm doing okay. How are you?"

"I'm fine." He told her shaking his head. "Do you know how lucky you are? If that piece of glass had gone any deeper or more to the right, you'd be in a lot of trouble."

"I don't want to think about it right now, Callen." She said laying her head back on the pillow.

Sam's phone rang, of course it was Hetty. He relayed the information the nurse had given him about their injuries and told her they were with Callen and Katy. She asked that he pass on that she'd booked them all at the Marines Memorial again and that Callen and Katy would be sitting out of the investigation until they were released. She did however want them to stay in San Francisco, knowing they'd help the others in any way possible with the investigation. Deep down, Hetty knew both of them would be up and around within a couple days and out in the field with the team.

Fifteen minutes after Sam got off the phone with Hetty, Eric called. He'd been able to access the company's security system and found several people coming and going from the ship before it was boarded. He let Sam know that they were running them through facial recognition and checking their backgrounds. So far, everyone was an employee of the company and no one had any red flags. As soon as Eric or Nell found something, he said he'd call Sam back. Katy suggested checking the passengers who were on the cruise with them. Eric agreed and got started.

"So who's actually running this investigation, SFPD or NCIS?" Callen asked.

"For right now, SFPD until we find out whether or not it truly was a bomb." Sam told him. "Hetty wants the two of you to sit this out until you've been released by a doctor."

"Yeah right." Katy laughed and cringed with pain.

"I have to agree with Katy, we aren't sitting this one out. We'll do what we can until we're one hundred percent." Callen said.

"Yeah, we all figured you'd be doing that." Sam laughed. "I'm pretty sure Hetty assumes the same."

"Well, at least we still have the hotel for another week and a half." Katy told Callen.

"Why were you going to stay so long?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know, think about things I guess." Katy told her.

"Did you really feel like you weren't a good fit with the team?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no, I see how well you all get along and I feel like I was forced on you guys." Katy told them.

"Well, before we knew you were an agent you kind of were, but we welcomed you to the team with open arms once we found out you were." Kensi said.

"I know you all have history together. Since I float between the two sets of partners, I feel like the odd man out." She explained.

"Katy seriously I don't understand where you're coming from, but it's your prerogative. I think you're being overly sensitive and reading into things more than you need to." Sam told her.

"Hey, what about that night you and I grabbed a burger when Kensi and Callen were out of town? I had fun; it gave me a chance to get to know you better." Deeks told her.

"I did have fun." Katy admitted.

"You two met up when we were gone?" Callen asked.

Katy laughed lightly, "Yes, Callen I'd gone to the beach after work to take pictures and Marty happened to be there surfing. We started talking and we got burgers. It was nothing."

"Really Callen, the only time I touched her was when I helped her off the sand." Deeks said with his hands raised.

"It's okay Deeks." Callen laughed.

"So what do we know about the investigation so far?" Callen asked.

Sam told them that the police were tugging the ship to one of the dry docks where they'd be going over the ship with a fine tooth comb. SFPD had agreed to send information and samples back to Abby in DC so she could run her own analysis. Other than that, he said there really wasn't any more information. Callen asked how many survivors there were. Sam grew silent. Finally Kensi spoke.

"Aside from the two of you, there were only five others. There were only fifty people total on the ship between the staff and passengers. Once the ship is in dry dock, they'll start pulling the bodies off." Kensi told them.

Katy hung her head and began to cry. "It was totally by the grace of God that we survived."

"No, it was your training." Sam told her. "Did anyone else appear to be trying to get out of the dining room?"

Katy and Callen thought back. "Only a few, the rest were standing on the dance floor panicking." Katy said.

"Wait, you said the doors were shut and locked?" Kensi asked

"Yeah, I thought it was odd." Callen said.

"How many doors?" Sam asked.

"There were three in the dining room leading to the deck, one to the kitchen and a stairwell up to the deck with the restrooms. We didn't even think to check the stairwell." Callen told them.

"No worries, you guys did well. We're all very thankful you're alright." Sam told them. We're going to head back over to see if they've got anything new. We'll be back later."

As they left, they saw Callen get into the bed with Katy. They all smiled. The rest of the day passed slowly, once the ship was loaded into the dry dock and checked for structural stability, the CSI's were able to start photographing the scene and continuing their investigation. Once the bodies were removed, they got down to the meat and bones of it. Accelerants were found in the engine room, but no sign of an actual bomb. When the investigators went to check the air filtration system, they found a flex pipe leading to a small canister of some type of gas. It was bagged as evidence and tested. None of the bodies that were removed from the ship seemed to be badly burned except the crew who worked in the belly of the ship. Once the ME had a change to do a few autopsies and the gas canister was tested, they'd have a better idea of what was going on.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks returned to the hospital just after five and found Reggie, Joanie and the kids in the room with Katy and Callen. They told them what they felt was alright to pass on to the general public, but held the rest of the information until Reggie and Joanie left. It was a nice visit until they did leave. Joanie had called into work since she'd been up all night, pacing the floors waiting for word on Katy and Callen. Once she'd gotten some sleep, she started cooking. When the family arrived at the hospital, they had armfuls of foil trays full of food. Hetty had called Joanie to let her know that the team was flying back into town, so knowing that the team was going to be there was even more motivation for her to cook.

They all thanked Joanie profusely for her work and devoured the food. Joanie love to watch them eat. By six thirty, Reggie and Joanie were saying good bye so they could get the kids home, get homework finished, the kids bathed and in bed by eight. Katy would've walked them out had Callen let her get out of bed. Callen, in spite of his own injuries was really being sweet and very watchful over Katy. That afternoon when they were alone, he constantly asked if she was okay or if she needed anything. As annoying as Katy found his doting, she loved every minute of it.

Once they were situated and everyone had a seat, they started talking about everything they could speak of while Reggie and Joanie were present. Katy and Callen were both not surprised that the majority of the dead weren't burned. Neither could recall seeing fire inside the dining room. Sam pulled out his phone and showed them footage from the local news. The fire was contained to the bow of the ship. They called Ops to ask if they could find a schematic to the ship. Callen and Katy both wondered what of the ships mechanical parts were contained in the bow.

By eight; Sam, Kensi and Deeks were ushered out by the nursing staff. They didn't care who they were or what their credentials said. Callen was moved into Katy's room after he refused to leave her side. Everything but her bed was removed from the room to accommodate his bed. The staff only bothered them a few times over night. When the doctor came in the following morning, she felt they were well enough to be released. Sam picked them up shortly after nine and got them back to the hotel before he and the others headed back out to meet up with the officer in charge of the investigation.

An hour later, they got a call from Callen wondering where they were. Sam mistakenly told him and within a thirty minutes Katy and Callen were walking through the door. Sam really had to laugh at the two of them. Callen tried his hardest not to limp and grimace in pain while Katy tried not to make any sudden movements. Several of the officers tried to stop them until they showed their credentials and Sam yelled over that they were with them. When they joined the group, Sam made the introductions.

Katy noticed that there were photos of the passengers tacked to several rolling boards. She walked over to look at them; some were labeled as deceased, alive or missing. Callen joined her and they discussed whether or not they remembered seeing that individual. When they got to the end, they stopped and realized their tablemates weren't on the board. Immediately, they walked back to the table to ask the Lt. Hammond if there were others on the ship that weren't on the passenger list. He told them that those on the board were the only paying patrons on the ship, the others were staff. He then mentioned that they were waiting for that information from the company itself.

Katy and Callen mentioned that they didn't see their tablemates on the boards. Lt. Hammond asked them to walk the boards again. Thirty minutes later, they came back with the same result. Sam took Callen off and Kensi took Katy. They asked them to recall everything they could remember about the four people at the table with them.

"Alright Katy, tell me about the first person. Male or female?" she said.

"Female, I'd say she was mid-thirties, red hair to the middle of her back, green eyes. She had a scar on her cheek bone below her right eye." Katy told her.

"Alright anything else you remember about her, any accent of any kind?" She asked,

Katy thought for a moment. "For the most part, she spoke proper English. Occasionally, I'd catch a hint of an accent, Irish maybe? I also noticed the way her mouth contorted when she was trying to pronounce certain words. I doubt English was her first language." Katy told her.

"Very good, what about the person next to her, male or female?" Kensi asked, pen ready to take notes.

"Male, dark brown or black hair, muddy brown eyes. They were odd; I've never seen anyone's eyes look like that. It was like he was wearing contacts, but not really. It's so hard to describe, but he had pock marks on his cheeks and a scar on his chin. Again I caught a hint of an accent, but I can't place it. Of all of them, he was the oddest one. He was awkward." Katy said.

"What do you mean by awkward?"

"I don't know, his coordination was off, his walk was labored." She shook her head trying to find the right words to describe him.

"It's alright; we can come back to him. Who was beside him?"

"Another male, he had blondish-brown hair, blue eyes, no scars and no detectable accent. He seemed the most normal of the four. Average build, maybe five eight. There was nothing more to him. He wasn't especially attractive nor was he unattractive; you know he was just there. He did have a lump on the side of his nose, right up at the bridge on the left side." She said.

"What kind of lump?"

"It stuck out I'd saw an eighth to a quarter of an inch. Like a growth or something. The last person was female, brunette with really pretty brown eyes with gold flecks in the iris. She had a straight, pointed nose. A mole or a tattoo under her left ear, I couldn't tell which. I remember looking at her leg as she walked away, she had a snake tattoo that went from her foot, up her thigh, and it wound around her leg." She said.

Kensi smiled, "I wish all witnesses were as observant as you."

"I think it's because we've been trained to be so observant." Katy laughed.

"Is there anything else you can remember?" Kensi asked.

"They disappeared right after dinner. Callen and I assumed they were on the dance floor, when dessert was announced, they came back to the table, ate and left again. Not even five minutes later we heard the first bang or crash. It wasn't an explosion; it sounded like metal on metal." She said.

"Alright, let's go show this to Lt. Hammond and see what Callen had to say. I'd bet you both describe them the same way."

"Maybe not, women notice different things." Katy pointed out.

"True, how are you feeling?" Kensi asked.

"It's about time for another pain pill." Katy said looking at her watch. "Don't worry; we're just taking Tylenol and Ibuprofen."

They walked back to the group and handed Kensi's notes to Lt. Hammond. He looked from Katy's description to Callen's and then up at the two of them. "You're joking? You two had to talk about this before you came in." he said.

"No, this is the first time we've even thought about the other passengers, why?" Katy asked.

"You're descriptions are virtually identical. I mean there are a few different things, but for the most part. You guys are good. Wish half my officers could describe a perpetrator as well as the two of you can. Want to give a class while you're here?" He laughed.

"It's part of our training." Callen said.

"Imagine what it would be if we were actually on duty, this is what we could observe casually." Katy added.

"Well, you're good. Do you two think you could work with one of our sketch artists to come up with a drawing of these four?" Hammond asked.

"Of course." They agreed.

Within fifteen minutes, the department's best artist walked into the building and took Katy and Callen aside. She was shocked by how thorough the two were. By the time she was finished with all four sketches, they looked like photographs. She walked back over to Lt. Hammond and handed them to him. Hammond laughed and shook his head in disbelief. He handed them to Sam who scanned them and sent them to Eric.

"Hey Eric, can you do two things with those sketches I sent you. Try running them through the facial recognition software if you can and also go back through the security footage to see if you've got anything on them. Neither Callen or Katy saw them in the pictures of the other passengers." Sam said.

"Alright, wow these are really good rendering, we should be able to put them through the system. Hey these are the employees we say going on and off of the ship hours before the cruise left." Eric asked.

"Are you sure Eric?" He asked.

"Yeah, positive. We've got the background and everything on them already. I sent it to your phone maybe five minutes ago." Eric told him.

"Alright Eric, if you come across anything else, let us know." Sam said and hung up.

They took a break and walked a couple blocks to a diner for lunch. Callen and Katy ate what they could and choked down pain killers. They agreed that maybe they should've at least taken the rest of the day before trying to come in. Once the meds kicked in, they were feeling a little bit better.

Sam waved the rest of the team and what officers were standing around over to watch the four suspects boarding the ship carrying boxes. Each time they boarded, they carried boxes of what appeared to be fresh fruits and vegetables. On the third trip back on to the ship, the blonde male carried a canister for the soda machine. Sam guessed that he had the canister of gas hidden in it. Sam asked about possible identities, but nothing was back yet.

The rest of the afternoon drug by, Callen and Katy took off around three to go back to the hotel. When they got to their room, they fell into bed and slept for three hours. When Sam and the other came back to the hotel, Callen and Katy met them for dinner. Sam could see that they were trying to jump back into things too soon and suggested they only come out for a few hours the following day. They agreed to see how they felt when they woke up and go from there. Sam honestly hoped he didn't see them until dinner the next evening. They had a nice dinner at the hotel before they all turned in for the night.

Callen and Katy had a horribly painful sleepless night. When one of them managed to get some sleep, the other was up. Finally around four, Katy insisted they break out the prescription pain killers they were given when they were discharged. Callen sent a text to Sam telling him they wouldn't be in until late tomorrow morning or afternoon if at all. By five they were sound asleep and slept until noon. Katy tried to get out of bed to get dressed and couldn't, her back hurt her that badly. Callen was the same story. Between his head, his leg and being achy from the blast blowing him out the window, he couldn't function well either. They called down to the front desk and asked for a pizza to be delivered to their room so they at least had something to eat.

The hotel was very understanding and very helpful. A piping hot pizza was sent up to the room along with several bottles of water. When one of the bellboys brought the pizza up he told them to call if they needed anything at all, no matter how small. Callen thanked him and gave him a ten dollar tip for the fast service. The kid grinned widely as Callen closed the door. He hobbled back to the bed and sat the pizza between them. They ate and watched TV until their food settled at which time, Katy handed him another pain pill.

They slept for another five hours and tried to join Sam, Kensi and Deeks for dinner. To their surprise, the three brought dinner to them. They flipped through the channels on TV and found a movie they could all agree on while they ate. When they were all through, Sam told them about the days findings. Eric and Nell were able to confirm the employment records and IDs on the four who sat with them. Kensi pulled her lap top out and showed them the suspects.

"The red headed woman is a native of the bay area; a Tara Kaminski, thirty-seven from Antioch and works in the city. The dark haired man; Jeff Rogers, forty was born and raised in Quincy, Massachusetts and transferred to San Bruno in two thousand nine. The blonde man's name is Mike Karnes, thirty –two, born in Salem, Massachusetts and moved to California; Moss Beach in the eighties. The last one, the female brunette; Victoria Warrant was born in Novato where she still lives with her parents. She is twenty-five. The only thing that links them together is the fact that they work for the Hornblower cruise line on the weekends." Kensi told them.

"What do they all do for the cruise line?" Katy asked.

"Tara and Victoria both are servers. Jeff is an engineer in the engine room and Mike is a porter." Deeks added.

"What about priors, any of them have a criminal record?" Callen asked.

"Aside from speeding tickets and a couple DUIs they're as clean as a whistle." Kensi told him.

"I don't know there's something about them. We need to dig deeper with these four. Why were they sitting in the dining hall when they should've been working?" Katy said.

"Well, we still don't have the work schedule from the company yet, it could be that they were only scheduled to load the store room." Kensi suggested.

"Doubtful." Callen said.

"What about the bodies of the crew, have they been recovered yet?" Katy asked.

"As far as we know, all of the bodies have been removed from the ship. CSI's already been through it a few times." Sam said.

"Have you been through it?" Katy asked him.

"No why?" He asked

"You may see something they don't, any one of you might." She told them.

Sam nodded and Callen agreed. "It's worth a try."

"So do you two think you're going to try to come in tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"We'll see how we feel in the morning. We slept most of the day. I called down and ordered a pizza around noon, took some pain killers and fall back to sleep until shortly before you guys got here." Callen told him.

"It's always worst the second day and you over did it yesterday. Hopefully you start feeling better soon. We miss working with you guys." Sam told them.

"Not being out there on this investigation is horrible. I don't know what's more painful the cut on my back or sitting here all day doing nothing." Katy laughed.

"Hey." Callen said offended. "It's not you've been sitting here alone."

"No, that's right; I've had the cat here too." Katy smiled, patting his knee.

"The cat, I came all the way up here." He started to say.

Katy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his ear. "I'm joking honey."

"I know you are." He said kissing her.

"Alright-e- then, if they're making out, they're feeling better." Deeks said.

"What are you jealous?" Katy asked with a knowing smile. "Come on Marty, I'll give you some love too."

"The hell you will." Kensi laughed.

Sam looked at Kensi and Deeks. "It's about damn time."

An hour or so later; Sam, Kensi and Deeks headed to their own rooms. Katy and Callen sat up and talked for a while before going to bed. They were going to try to make it out to the pier tomorrow afternoon. Katy's back was still sore, but nowhere near as painful as it was and Callen's head and leg were better too. Callie hopped up on the bed and cuddled between the two of them as they fell asleep.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks headed out around eight the following morning, without checking in with Callen and Katy. Lt. Hammond was already there and looking very worn out. He gave them a weak smile as they walked up to the folding table he was sitting at. Hammond had the Schematics lying out on the table and was marking where each body was found. On another folding table behind him were dozens upon dozens of photos the CSIs had taken. Each stack was sorted according to where they were on the ship. It was tedious work.

They got themselves a cup of coffee and walked back over to the table. Sam laughed at the archaic method, very thankful for their tech wizards. Hammond began telling then that four charred bodies they found in the engine rooms matched the four who'd been sitting with Callen and Katy during dinner service. He said that he'd also spoken with a representative from the Hornblower cruise line and was told that the employees were allowed to dine with the passengers if the cruise wasn't fully booked. Hammond went on to say that the maximum capacity in the dining room could accommodate up to one hundred people.

Katy and Callen were just getting out of bed when the building shook violently. Both stopped in their tracks and waited for it to continue shaking, but it stopped. Callen went to the window; smoke was billowing out of one of the lower floors of the building. He could see the people on the streets below running away from the building.

"What the hell was that?" Katy said from the bathroom doorway.

"Some type of explosion on one of the lower floors." Callen said walking to the closet for his clothes. "Get dressed; we've got to get out."

Katy pulled a pair of jeans from the closet and slipped them on.

"Hey Lieutenant, there was an explosion at the Marines Memorial hotel, isn't that where you guys are staying?" one of the younger officers said, walking over to the table.

"Are you serious?" Kensi asked. "Katy and Callen are still at the hotel."

Sam pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Callen's number. "Hey G you two alright?" he asked when Callen answered.

"Yeah, we're fine. We're getting dressed it was one of the floors below up. Hopefully we'll be able to get out. I doubt the elevator's working." Callen told him while he said on the bed to put on his socks and shoes.

"Okay, we're on our way back to the hotel now. Keep me posted." Sam said.

"We will. See you later." Callen said and hung up.

Katy sat next to him on the bed and put on her shoes. "We taking the cat or are we leaving her here?"

"I think she should be okay. It's the floors below us. Bring your credentials, badge and weapon." He said before he leaned over and kissed her.

They were about to head for the door when there was a knock. It was an employee of the hotel. "Sir, Ma'am we need to evacuate the building, so if you'd please make your way to the stairs." He said and pointed towards the left side of the building.

Callen and Katy followed the other guests down to the lobby and out into the streets. They crossed the street and looked back up at the building. It looked as though the explosion was contained to the fifth floor and three rooms to the left of theirs. The fire department was on scene just as Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Lt. Hammond arrived. Several of the SFPD officers on scene had rolled police tape across the street at the entrance of the building. The six of them crossed the tape and re-entered the building.

So far, there was very little information. The fire was contained to the one room, which happened to be vacant at the time. After the fire was out and cool enough to enter, the team accompanied the CSIs into the room. It looked as if the fire started in the AC unit below the window. Sam and one of the CSIs were looking under the AC unit and happened to look under the bed.

"Um, we need to get the bomb squad." The CSI said.

"Everyone out now!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, can you do it or do you need the bomb squad?" Callen asked.

"I don't know; check the bed for weight triggers." He said as he lifted the bed skirt at the end of the bed.

Kensi, Deeks and Lt. Hammond were on their knees looking over the bed. "Don't see any." Hammond said.

"Alright, let's get the mattress and box spring out of here so Sam can get to the bomb." Callen said.

"Can he really defuse the bomb?" Hammond asked.

"Sam's a former SEAL." Callen told him.

"Enough said." Hammond laughed. "You really are an eclectic group aren't you?"

Katy and Kensi stripped the bed and tossed the sheets aside. Together with the guys, they got the mattress and box spring out of the room. Sam shooed them out of the room as he got down on his hands and knees to look at the bomb.

"Hammond, call the bomb squad." Callen said.

"Should we call Hetty?" Katy asked.

"Yeah." Callen said pulling his phone from his pocket and walked away from the group.

Katy and Kensi stood outside the door. "Sam what do you need?" Katy asked,

"For the two of you to get your asses out of here." Sam said with a smile.

"Roger that." Katy said and moved down the hall to the stairwell.

Sam walked out of the room just as two members of the bomb squad were walking up the stairs. He was shaking his head. "You guys need to get downstairs." He said before walking back to the room with the techs.

Callen walked back over to them and looked back at Sam. "Is it that serious?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, go now." He said and disappeared into the room.

"Alright, everyone downstairs." Callen said.

They hurried down the stairs and out to the street. Katy and Kensi were looking up at the building as they crossed the street. Callen and Hammond were talking between themselves while Katy and Kensi listened and added a comment here and there. Katy kept looking at her watch, then up at the fifth floor. Deeks had walked away a few minutes before and returned with an armful of coffee cups. They thanked him and continued their conversations. The manager of the hotel approached to ask the status of the fire investigation. He nearly fell over when he was told the original explosion was a bomb and a second had been found under the bed.

"We've never had anything happen like this before." The manager told them. "Do you think it could have something to do with the dinner cruise?"

Katy and Callen looked at each other. "The only common this about the two is us." Katy told Callen.

He gave her a knowing look at quickly glanced up at the building, then pulled her aside. "That was my thought too. Aside from the hotel employees, who else knew we were taking the dinner cruise?"

"Reggie and Joanie were the only ones I told because they had invited us over for dinner." She told him.

Callen pulled his phone out and called Ops. "Hey Eric, I need you to go back through the security cameras for the hotel we're staying at. Primarily all activity on the fifth floor; room five nineteen." He said.

"How far back?" Eric asked.

"Start by going back twenty-four hours, if you find nothing go back further." He said.

"Will do." Eric said and hung up.

"You don't think Reggie and Joanie have anything to do with this do you?" Katy asked with a pained look on her face.

"I hope not, but you know we need to check." Callen told her pulling her to him, rubbing her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but not too badly, how are you doing?" She asked smiling.

"I'll be better once Sam walks out of the building." He said.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion. Glass, insulation and fragments of brick rained down on them. Smoke billowed out of the gaping hole in the side of the building while flames raged up the side of the building. Callen pulled Katy to him and covered her from the debris. He looked back at Kensi and Deeks who were doing the same. Once it was just ash and bits of fabric wafting to the street, they looked up in horror.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the right to any of the NCIS:LA characters, only my own. **

**_I'd like to thank everyone for their overwhelming response to the story. It's been a pleasure writing it and an even greater pleasure reading your reviews. Have no fear, the stroy is far from over! Enjoy and thank you again for your support!_**

The four looked at each other. Katy and Kensi were on the verge of tears. Callen and Deeks had the girls in their arms. Both men were whispering reassuring words. Callen couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. For the second time in two months, he potentially lost his partner. The passing seconds felt like hours. Callen took a ragged breath and held Katy tighter. She wrapped her arms around him. As much as she enjoyed being his partner while Sam was on medical leave, she would refuse to take the position permanently.

She looked around at the spectators that had gathered, praying to see Sam's face in the crowd. From around the corner of the building walked Sam and the two bomb squad techs. None of them saw the three until they were crossing the police line.

"Sam!" Katy and Kensi yelled and ran towards him, nearly knocking him over when they jumped him.

"I'm fine." He laughed at them. Callen and Deeks walked up to him, visible relieved to see him. "No matter what we tried, we couldn't defuse the bomb. It's like it was on some kind of remote detonation system. I've never seen or heard of anything like it. It was very sophisticated."

"Did you take pictures of it to send to Nell and Eric?" Callen asked.

"Of course." Sam smiled waving his phone.

"Send it now, I'll call them and let them know what's going on." Callen said and walked away from them.

Katy walked to his side, when he'd disconnected the call and put his phone back in his pocket, she began talking to him. "Callen, so you think we should run a thorough background on Reggie and Joanie?"

"You've known them for years, though. I doubt there's nothing there." He said.

"I know about Reggie, it's Joanie I don't know much about." She told him.

"Are you saying this because you have a feeling, or just to cover all the bases?" He asked.

Katy looked at the ground and kicked a piece of brick. "It's a feeling."

"Never ignore your gut feeling. Call Nell and have her run the background." He said.

Katy smiled and pulled out her phone. "Nell, can you do me a favor? Can you run a background on Joanie and Reggie Rocco?"

"Um sure, can I ask why? I thought you were friends with them." Nell said.

"We are I'm not worried about Reggie's its more Joanie I'm concerned with." She said.

"Alright, I'll let you know what I find." Nell said.

"Thank you very much." She smiled and hung up.

By noon, the building inspector had been through the hotel and deemed it structurally sound. The guests who had rooms on the fifth floor were moved and the floor cordoned off, accessible only to law enforcement. The team opted to stay at the hotel, while Lt. Hammond returned to the pier. They walked through the room with the CSIs, hoping to find something they missed.

Katy had a nagging feeling and about jumped out of her skin when her phone went off when she received a message from Nell. She excused herself and walked away, reading the message. Everything that came back on Reggie she already knew, however Joanie's was the one that surprised her. She immediately grabbed Callen and handed him the phone.

He ran his hand down his face. "This changes everything, doesn't it."

"Not only that, it makes her out number one suspect. What does that make her, my aunt or something?"

"No, I actually think it makes her your sister." He said softly, trying to lessen the blow. "We need to tell the others about this."

"Yes, we defiantly do." She said.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks were floored. Not only had Joanie lied about teaching, but she laid about where she was born, who her parents were and well, everything else too. Everyone was looking at Katy who was deep in thought. Vitaliy was right; she was always going to be looking over her shoulder. There was always going to be someone out to get her.

Katy's anger was boiling over. If she were to see Joanie right now, she didn't know what she'd do to her. Everything she'd told Katy and Reggie about herself was a lie. Everything, her heart broke for Reggie, knowing how much he loved his wife. She was truly at a loss and didn't know how to proceed. Callen suggested talking to Reggie before confronting Joanie.

They stood at the base of the steps at the cathedral; Katy didn't want to be the one to tell Reggie about his wife. However, she felt as a close friend she had to be the one. Callen led her up the steps and into the church. She made a left as soon as they got into the building and walked directly into the offices. A receptionist stood and scoffed at them as they walked in and over to Reggie's office.

"Can I help you?" She asked trying to block them from entering.

Katy pulled her credentials, "NCIS, we need to speak with Mr. Rocco."

Reggie heard the commotion outside his door and opened it, "What's going on? Katy, what are you doing here?"

Katy still had her credentials out, "Reggie, we need to talk to you."

His face grew pale as he told the receptionist it was okay. "Katy, you're scaring me, what is this about?"

"I need to know everything you know about Joanie from start to finish." She told him.

He looked at her and asked hesitantly, "Why?"

"Reggie, please just tell us everything you know about Joanie." She said sitting a recorder on the table.

Callen and Katy sat on one side of his desk, Reggie on the other. He told them everything he knew about his wife. The entire time he talked, Katy couldn't help but shake her head. She got up at one point and looked out his window at the cemetery. No wonder he knew Callen was following her, he had a perfect view of Kari's plot.

"Katy, please tell me what has you so upset." Reggie said, walking to her side.

"Reggie, I love you to death, but she's fooled us. All of us." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked sadly.

"Can I borrow your computer?" she asked.

"Yes, please." He said ushering her around his desk.

Katy connected her phone to the computer and loaded the file Nell sent her. Once it was fully loaded, she got up and let Reggie sit down. It was heart wrenching watching her friend read through everything, the look of utter sadness and despair on his face. He had to push himself away from the desk and turn his back to them at one point. Katy heard him silently weeping.

"Reggie, I'm so sorry." Katy kept telling him.

When he was finished reading through everything, he looked up at Katy. "You, this whole time it was all because of you."

"Yes, it looks that way." Callen said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"We have to bring her in for questioning." Callen told him.

"Please don't do it in front of the children." Reggie begged.

"I promise we won't." Callen assured him.

"Katy, I don't blame you for any of this. It's just the hand we were all dealt." Reggie told her.

Katy broke down, "How could you not blame me? Kari and your parents are dead because of me, because you know me, because we had Kari together. You have every right to blame all of your heartache and pain on me. I'm so sorry, Reggie, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Katy, you had no idea about it." Reggie tried to console her.

"Reggie, your entire marriage is based on lies. I pray she admits to truly loving you." She told him.

"Regardless, I love her and our children. That's all that matters to me." He told Katy.

"Do you know where Joanie might be?" Callen asked.

"I would assume she's at school, but being that she's lied about being a teacher, I don't know where to tell you to look." Reggie told them.

"Katy believes she saw Joanie at the Hotel, after the explosions." Callen told Reggie.

"What about her phone, can't you track her by her phone?" Reggie asked.

Yes, I'll call Eric." Callen said and walked out of the room.

Reggie turned to Katy, "Please don't blame yourself for this. It's out of your control."

"I wish; they're my screwed up family, Reggie." Katy told him.

"Katy, you of all people know we can't control who our family is." Reggie said getting up and walking to her.

Reggie pulled her into a hug and talked to her softly. Callen walked in and looked into Reggie's eyes and knew he truly knew nothing about his wife's true identity. "Um, Eric says her phone's off. As soon as she turns it back on, he'll call us." He told them.

"I'm so, so very sorry, about all of this Reggie." Katy said as she and Callen walked out the door.

"Katy, please stop that." Reggie told her.

Katy hated the pain she saw in her friend's eyes. It broke her heart to tell him that everything he knew and loved was a lie. When she and Callen were on their way back to the hotel, she told him that she also suspected Joanie or whoever she was of causing or having something to do with the accident that killed Kari and Reggie's parents. Callen told her he'd look into it for her. By the time they got back to the hotel, Eric had called with Joanie's location. Kensi and Deeks went over to the house, but found she was there with the kids. So they went back to the hotel.

Callen called Reggie and told him that Joanie had the kids at home with her. Reggie promised that he would call the neighbors and ask if the kids could go over for a while after he got home from work. Reggie met them at the hotel before they headed over to the house. While Callen and Katy asked him to go with the kids, he insisted on being there while they talked to her.

Katy pulled him to the side. "Reggie, this could get pretty ugly, none of us have any idea how she's going to react. Do you guys have any weapons at the house?"

Reggie laughed. "About the worst thing we have in the house are steak knives."

"Are you positive Joanie doesn't have any weapons that you don't know about?" Katy asked.

He sighed. "After everything I learned today, I honestly couldn't tell you."

"Reggie, please at the first sign of trouble, get out of the house." She told him.

"Katy, do you really think it will resort to violence?" He asked.

"I don't know, Reggie. I'd rather be safe than sorry." She said.

"Alright, I trust your judgment. I always have." He smiled, taking her hands in his.

The team pulled up in front of their house just after five thirty. They waited for Reggie to go in, take the kids out and walk back over before they went in. Joanie seemed surprised to see them and asked if they'd be joining them for dinner. Katy told her they needed to talk.

"Where were you this morning around eleven?" Katy asked.

"Well, I was at the school, of course." She laughed.

"Are you sure, because I'm very sure I saw you at the hotel about that time." Katy said.

"Katy, what are you insinuating?" Joanie asked.

"We ran a very thorough background check on you." Callen told her.

"Katy, you know me, why on earth would you do something like that?" Joanie asked defensively.

"I know all about you and your ties to the Leshev family." Katy told her.

Joanie's face turned. "Oh honey, it goes so much deeper than the Leshev family," she laughed.

Katy nodded. "So you're what my sister?"

"I would be your half-sister." Joanie said smugly. "Like you, I'm the result of one of Dmitri's affairs. Only I wanted a relationship with my father and decided the best way to do it as to work for him. He's known you were alive for years. I don't know what he told you when you were interrogating him, but he knew where you were at every moment of every day."

Katy sat silently listening.

"Oh, he knew everything, even about Karolina. So he told me to get close to Reggie, get him to fall in love with me, so you couldn't have him." She said looking right at Reggie. "You were so easy. You were so heartbroken over the fact that Katy wouldn't marry you."

"So everything, all of it was a lie?" Reggie asked.

"No, I do love you. It just didn't happen the way you thought it did." She told him.

Reggie sank back into the chair, deflated.

Katy shook her head. "So did you have a hand in killing Karolina and Reggie's parents?"

"NO, that I had nothing to do with. I went right to Dmitri after it happened. He never admitted it, but I'm sure he's responsible for it." She said looking from Katy to Reggie. "Kari and your parents were never supposed to fall victim to this. It was just supposed to be Katy."

"So are you responsible for the Bomb on the ship and at the hotel?" Sam asked.

"Indirectly, I simply made a few phone calls. Believe me, Katy between how you screwed Vitaliy and your relationship to Dmitri; a lot of people around the world want to see you dead."

"Who did you call?" Callen asked.

"You don't need to worry about that." She told Callen and turned back to Katy. "Vitaliy paid a lot of money for you. Father was very angry with him when he let you walk away."

"What do you mean he paid for me?" Katy asked.

"Vitaliy owned you, you were his. A possession." Joanie told her.

"Wow, he threw me out and then sold me to the lowest bidder?" Katy asked.

"Pretty much." Joanie laughed.

"We need to know exactly who you called to make arrangements for the bomb on the dinner cruise." Sam told her.

"Joanie, you're only hurting yourself, please just tell them everything they need to know. If you cooperate, they may not be so hard with your punishment." Reggie said.

"My punishment, my punishment; Reggie do you honestly think I'm going down for any of this?" She asked him with an eerie laugh.

"I will testify against you." Reggie said standing defiantly.

"You always were a weak man; I can't believe you excelled in the Marine Corps. But then again, all you military people do is follow orders. Not a one of you are a leader, you're all followers." She hissed.

"Joanie, you're going to need to come with us." Callen said walking towards her.

Joanie pulled a derringer from her pocket and aimed it at him. Within seconds, Joanie had four pistol pointed at her. Reggie immediately stood and begged Joanie to go peacefully. She laughed at him.

"Drop it Joanie." Katy told her.

"Oh, are you afraid I'm going to shoot your precious Callen. Father wants you left with nothing. Nothing do you hear me." She yelled and pinched the trigger, firing a shot.

Katy fired once, hitting Joanie in the shoulder, knocking her backwards. Kensi stepped closer and kicked the small pistol away from her. Katy went to Callen but he was fine, they all turned to find Reggie falling to the ground, blood gushing from his abdomen. The next few moments felt like they were in slow motion, Katy rushed to his side and applied pressure to the wound. Callen called for an ambulance. Sam ran to the bathroom for towels, while Kensi applied pressure to Joanie's shoulder. Katy shook her head and leaned all of her weight on Reggie. Blood was pooling around him on the hardwood floors, soaking the white Persian rug under the coffee table.

She looked back at Callen and everyone else and watched them streaking past her. After what seemed like forever, the EMT's arrived. Callen pulled Katy back so the paramedics could take a look at him. Her mind was racing, she was crying uncontrollable. Callen carried her kicking and screaming out the door to the rental car and put her in it and got in next to her, holding her tight, while she kicked at the windows. Sam stood by the car door making sure she didn't open it.

"Katy, you've got to calm down." Callen told her over and over.

"God, no please. Let me go." She screamed.

Deeks peeked out the door and waved Sam over. They talked for a minute, looking back at the car several times and then he disappeared into the house with him. Callen loosened his grip and she was gone. The door was left open and she was running towards the house. Sam caught her around the waist and held her back as Joanie was carried out on a gurney. Katy swung at her as they passed, screaming profanity at her. He pulled Katy back further as the EMTs brought Reggie out, an IV in his arm, pale. Sam let her go when Reggie reached for her.

"Reggie," was all she could manage to say.

Callen helped get Reggie into the back of the ambulance and then helped Katy into the back. She looked back at him and asked if he could go with them, but the EMT told her no. She looked down at Reggie and out at Callen. Torn between them. At the last moment, she leaned down and kissed Reggie's forehead then jumped out of the ambulance. She stood next to Callen and watched as the ambulance pulled away and turned the corner, siren blaring.

Callen looked over at her. "You could've gone with him."

"No, are you guys coming or what?" she yelled as she walked to the rental ready to head for the hospital.

Kensi was over talking to the neighbor, taking their contact information. She passed the shell shocked woman her car and told her she'd call as soon as she heard anything on Reggie's condition. Deeks met her at the bottom of the porch steps and waved for her to hurry. Sam was at the driver's side door pushing her into the center position in the front seat; Callen got in next to her and immediately took her hand. Kensi and Deeks got in the back.

Once they got to the Hospital, Katy went over to the ER and into the back with Reggie, Sam and Callen were on the phone with Ops and Lt. Hammond. Kensi and Deeks sat in the waiting room. Almost immediately, both Joanie and Reggie were taken up to surgery. Katy walked out to the waiting room, to Callen's open arms. Lt. Hammond was walking up as they were about to head over to the surgical waiting room. Katy's back was killing her, so she leaned into Callen. When they all got up to the waiting room, Katy removed her jacked to find her back soaked with blood. Callen walked her back down to the ER to have her back re-stitched. An hour later, they were back up to the waiting room. Katy fell asleep on one of the couches.

They surgeon who'd been working on Joanie came out and told them the surgery went as planned and that she was being moved to recovery. Lt. Hammond asked why they were bringing Joanie in for questioning. He couldn't help but look over at Katy as Callen told him how it all tied in together.

"I can't believe she's still kicking ass and taking names after everything she's been through. I remember the accident you guys are talking about. It was a horrible crash. The brake lines had been tampered with, but we didn't have anywhere enough evidence or suspects to arrest anyone for it. Her hair was shorter, brown and she had a little more weight on her then. She and the girl's father got there as quick as they could. She was working for the San Jose paper at the time. They were so distraught. I've never seen anyone as devastated as they were." Lt. Hammond told them.

"Joanie admitted that she felt that Dmitri Leshev had something to do with the accident. She also said she made phone calls to let whoever her contact was, know that Katy was in town." Callen told him.

"Do you think she'll admit to it again?" he asked.

"If she doesn't, I recorded the conversation." Katy said from the corner.

"Katy, how are you feeling?" Callen asked, surprised she was awake.

She pulled herself up and walked to sit with the others. "I'm hanging in there. I don't think I'm going to be doing much of anything the rest of the week or this weekend." she laughed.

"Did you really record the conversation?" Callen asked.

Katy smiled and pulled the recorder out of her pocket. "Here you go."

"Did she know you were recording the conversation?" Lt. Hammond asked.

"I doubt it, I know it's not admissible, but I got the confession I wanted." She said leaning into Callen.

"Seriously, I've never met another group like you guys." Hammond said shaking his head.

Callen put his arm around Katy looked at the rest of his team and smiled. "Thank you. They are the best of the best. Oh, there's two more back in LA that we absolutely couldn't do our jobs without."

"Well, it's truly been a pleasure working with you guys. How much longer are you going to be in town?" Hammond asked.

"We still need to figure out who Joanie called, whether or not whoever she called planted the bombs." Callen told him.

"Well, you're welcome here in San Francisco any time." Hammond laughed.

"I'm sure Katy and I will be back at least once a year." Callen said kissing Katy's temple.

"Katy, I'm truly sorry for your loss. I was part of the team that investigated the accident. In light of the new information, I'm going to talk to the Chief about having the investigation re-opened." He told her.

"Thank you. Reggie and I appreciate it." Katy told him with a tearful smile.

Forty-five minutes later, the surgeon who operated on Reggie walked into the waiting room. Everyone was on their feet. He explained that there was extensive damage, but that they were able to repair it. He was being moved to recovery and was asking to speak to Katy. She looked at Callen who nodded for her to go. Hesitantly, she followed the doctor back to recovery.

When she walked in, she looked around for Joanie, but didn't see her. Reggie was laying on his back an IV bag of fluids leading to his arm and two oxygen tubes in his nostrils. He was already awake and smiled when she walked to his bedside.

"How are you feeling?" Katy asked.

"Ah, no worse than when I lost my leg." He laughed weakly.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Reggie." She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Reggie lifted his arm and gently brushed the tears away. "I've always loved you Katy, even when I met Joanie, you were the one who always had my heart."

"Reggie, I love you, but not the way I love Callen." She told him.

"I'm not asking for you to be with me like that. Just be my friend. You were always right that we were better off as friends than anything else. I see how much you love him and how much he loves you. I could never ask you to turn your back on a man like him. He's perfect for you and can give you everything I can't." he said holding her hand. "The only think that I ask is if you two ever decide to get married that you let me officiate the ceremony."

"Oh Reggie," Katy laughed. "Let's not rush into anything."

"I just want you to be happy and taken care of." He said, looking beyond Katy at Callen.

"I am, Callen truly is; next to you and Karolina; the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said and jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

Reggie reached past Katy and shook Callen's hand. "Take care of my girl, please."

"I will, Reggie don't worry about that." Callen told him. "How's your back, Katy?"

"What happened to your back?" Reggie asked.

"I pulled the stitches out when I had my little breakdown after Joanie or Alina or whoever she is shot you." She told him embarrassed.

"That was no little breakdown. At least I know someone cares enough to freak out like that over me." Reggie laughed. "Go get some rest, I'm not going anywhere for a few days. Can you ask Cheryl, my neighbor to keep the kids for a few days?"

"Kensi already talked with her. She said she'd be more than happy to keep them until you're released. Deeks called the Bishop to let him know what happened." Callen told him.

"Thank you, I can't thank you enough." Reggie said. "Now go get her in bed."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." Katy said kissing Reggie's forehead before they left.

As they walked out of the recovery room, Callen stopped her and kissed her. They walked back into the waiting room and waited for the others to gather their belongings so they could head back to the hotel. The lobby was surprisingly full for that time of night. The night manager met them at the elevator and asked if there was any new information about the situation on the fifth floor. All of the agents glared at him and walked into the elevator when the doors opened. Deeks pressed the close button so the doors would close quickly. Callen and Katy said goodnight to their co-workers and went into their room.

Katy was striping her clothes off before Callen even closed the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a nice hot shower." She told him as she walked to the dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"Do you really think that's a good idea since you've got fresh stitches?" Callen asked.

"With the kind day we've had today, I just want to wash it all away." She told him.

"Come here." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Katy walked to him and sat on his good leg. "Please remind me to tell Sam that I'm going to kick his ass if he pulls some crap like that again. I could have throttled him when he casually walked out from the side of the building like nothing was wrong."

Callen laughed, "Yeah, I can agree with that. I was just relieved to see him alive and in one piece."

"You guys just don't understand, between Reggie and you guys, you're all I have. I can't lose any one of you." She told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Callen kissed her before she got up and walked into the bathroom. "Do you want some company in the shower?"

Katy turned around and smiled, unclasped her bra and tossed it at him as she walked in the door. "If you'd like, no funny business, I'm too sore."

Callen was off the bed in a heartbeat pulling his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants, following her into the bathroom. Katy was already under the water when he pulled the shower curtain back. She smiled at him as she wet her hair. He pulled her body close and kissed her neck before he lathered up her hair. When she rinsed out the shampoo, he put the conditioner in her hair.

"Thank you." She smiled as she stepped out of the way so he could soap himself up.

"You're welcome; I know your back hurts. I didn't want you to have to stand there with your arms up washing your hair." He told her while he washed his chest.

"Do you want me to wash your back for you?" she asked with a sexy smile.

Callen gave her a smile and handed her the washcloth and turned his back to her. When she was finished scrubbing his back she handed him the washcloth back. Once he'd rinsed the suds off his body, he stepped out of the way so she could rinse her hair. While she did, he soaped up the washcloth and began washing her body. Katy watched his face as he did. He had content, loving look on his face. She took the rag from him and pulled him close.

"I love you, Callen." She told him.

"I love you too, Katy. I'll let you stand under the shower for a while longer. I'll see you in the room." He smiled and got out of the tub. She heard him pull a towel from the bar and dry himself off, then the door opened and closed again.

Ten minutes later, Katy walked out of the bathroom wearing one of his Patriots t-shirts and a pair of panties. He looked away from the TV and looked her up and down, smiling.

"I was wondering what happened to that shirt." He laughed and pulled the covers back on her side of the bed. "I think it looks better on you than it ever did on me."

"I'll give it back after we get home." She smiled and cuddled next to him. "I hope you don't mind if I just fall asleep?"

"I was just waiting for you." He said turning off the TV and rolling over to face her. He put his hand on her hip and kissed her. "You know, I followed you in when you went to see Reggie. I heard what you said."

Katy smiled, "I meant every word of it. The way I love Reggie is completely different than how I love you. I love him because we had Kari together and because he's like a brother to me, which sounds really aweful. I love you and want to be with you. I want to do all the dirty little things with you."

"Dirty little things?" Callen laughed. "Is that the only reason?"

"Well, they're fun, but no you care about me, you protect me. You've been there for me since we met. I love just doing this, lying in bed talking, cuddling. I'd be content if we never had sex again, as long as I can be with you doing this." She told him.

"I couldn't handle never having sex with you again. I enjoy it too much, I love the noises you make and the way you throw your head back." He said burying his face in her neck. "I love the fact that I can share everything with you; our job, our life."

Katy smiled and sighed. "I don't know how I existed before you."

"I love you so much Katy." He said kissing her.

"I love you too." She smiled.

It was just before three in the morning when she rang the doorbell. Cheryl stumbled to the door shocked to see her. "I thought you were in the hospital?" she said.

"I was released, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Is Reggie ok?" she asked.

"Yes, Reggie's fine. He'll be in the hospital for a few days before he comes home." She told her. "Do you mind if I take the kids?"

"Oh, no that's fine." Cheryl said. "I'll help you get them over to the house."

"I'm not taking them home, there's still a huge bloody mess over there. I'm going to take them to a hotel for the rest of the week and probably the weekend." She said.

"Oh, why don't you just stay here with us? We've got the room, Joanie." Cheryl said walking to the extra room.

She flinched at the name, "No, I couldn't impose. We'll just stay at a hotel."

"Really Joanie, it's not an imposition." Cheryl insisted.

She grabbed Cheryl by the throat and pushed her against the wall. "Bitch just let me have my damn kids."

With eyes wide and full of fear, she stumbled over her words. "O... ok, just go."

She let go of the woman and walked to the bedroom, carrying the kids out to the car one by one. As soon as Cheryl closed the door, she ran to the kitchen and called the police.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks walked to Callen and Katy's door and knocked. They heard talking inside the room and footsteps coming to the door. Callen opened the door and stepped back to let them in. Katy was still in bed, lying on her side. Kensi asked how she was feeling, but could tell by the look on her face that she was in a great deal of pain.

"Please tell me you're not going to try to come out with us today?" Kensi asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"I don't feel like staying here alone and I can't ask Callen to stay with me, so I guess I'm going in with you." She said.

"I got a call from Lt. Hammond a couple hours ago." Sam said.

Callen and Katy looked at him curiously. "About what?" Callen asked.

"It seems that Joanie went to her neighbors last night and picked up the kids." He told them.

"How, she's in the hospital with officers posted outside?" Katy said.

"We don't know how she did it. The neighbor said she was trying to convince Joanie to stay with them since there was still a mess in the house, but Joanie insisted on taking the kids to a hotel. When the neighbor pressed the issue, she grabbed her by the throat." He said.

"Have they checked to make sure she's still in the hospital?" Callen asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes, Hammond went and checked himself. Asked the officers outside her door and the nursing staff, she never left the room."

"Did the neighbor get the make, model and plate numbers of the car Joanie or whoever, left in?" Kensi asked.

"No, she was too scared. The first thing she did was call the police. I've got Eric and Nell checking the traffic cams around the area." Sam said.

"What about the airports?" Katy asked.

"Nothing so far, Hammond's got an officer waiting at the school in case she takes the kids to school. Right now, it's a waiting game." He said.

Katy pulled her knees to her chest. "How the hell did Joanie do it?" She reached for her phone and called Nell. "When you were running the background check on Joanie yesterday, was there any information on a sister?"

"No, but I'll go back and check the birth records. See what I can find and I'll let you know." She said and hung up.

"What are you thinking?" Callen asked.

"It's a very long-shot, but what if Joanie has a sister? Twin or something." Katy said.

A smile slowly crept across his face and he nodded. "That is a distinct possibility."

"I think we need to check out the Russian Hill community, see what we can find out there." She said.

"With a Joanie look alike out there, I don't want you here alone. Do you think you can come with us and not do too much?" Callen asked.

Katy smiled. "I can try."

"Alright, get dressed, we'll get breakfast and go see Hammond." He said.

"Can you toss me a pair of jeans?" she asked Callen.

"We can leave so you have some privacy." Sam said standing up.

"No need." Katy said pulling the jeans on under the coves. She got out of bed and grabbed her bra and shirt before she went into the bathroom. "Callen, can you help me with my hair?"

"I've got it." Kensi said. "Do you just want it up in a pony-tail?"

"Yes, please." Katy said and sat in the chair so Kensi could brush her hair and put it up.

After breakfast, they headed over to the hospital to talk to Lt. Hammond and Joanie. Katy sat in the corner of the room observing the conversation until Joanie made a snide remark about her and Reggie. Katy was trying to get out of the chair when Callen stopped her. He whispered that Joanie was just trying to egg her on. She agreed and stayed put. Ultimately, Joanie refused to talk, even after Lt. Hammond played the entire conversation Katy had recorded. Katy tried not to laugh when Joanie got a deer in the headlights look as she listened. Shortly after ten, her lawyer showed up and that ended the conversation right then and there. He also said he'd petition to have the recording thrown out since Joanie was not notified that the exchange was recorded. Callen merely smirked as he walked out.

"Do you think the petition can be denied due to the nature of the case?" Katy asked.

"We're definitely going to try." Callen said. "Why don't we go check on Reggie, see how he's doing."

Katy smiled and walked to the elevator. They took it down one floor and walked to his room, showing their credentials to the officers outside his door. He was sitting up watching the new while he ate breakfast and smiled widely when they walked in. They didn't stay long and mentioned nothing about the kids. Once they had more information, they'd tell him. From the hospital, they went to the pier to see what new information was available. Nell and Eric had been working closely with the technical analysts from SFPD. The information Katy had asked for was waiting for her when they arrived.

"It seems that Dmitri Leshev was very active in his extra-marital activities. So far, we've been able to track down at least ten children as a result of his affairs. Several were put up for adoption after their mother's mysteriously died. Others were kept around and several now work with or for the Leshev-Larionov family." One to the techs told her.

"Ok, but my question is whether or not Joanie has a sister." Katy said.

"Not only does she have a sister, but an identical twin. We have records on her until she reached the age of eighteen, when she supposedly died. Apparently she and Joanie have been sharing Joanie's identity ever since." He told her.

"So I wonder who is who?" she said.

"Your techs were able to find a second set of finger prints on record. As soon as the woman in the hospital is booked and fingerprinted, we will be able to figure which twin she is. The sister's name is Anka; Joanie's birth name is Alina." He smiled.

"Thank you." Katy said walking back to the team. "Well, Alina; aka Joanie has a twin sister named Anka. Nell, Eric and your techs were able to find a birth certificate for both, and a death certificate for Anka. For the past fifteen years, they've shared Alina's American identity. Joanie was eighteen when she met Reggie, so now I'm wondering which one of the twins he's actually married to."

"Where were they married?" Hammond asked.

"San Diego County; once he got orders to Pendleton." She told him and immediately walked back to the tech. "Do me a favor, check the marriage license application for Reggie and Joanie, I'm pretty sure the state fingerprints all applicants, we should be able to see who he really married."

Immediately, the tech was typing away at the keyboard. "It looks like Reggie is really married to Anka." He said as he turned to look at her.

"So I wonder which one of the two gave birth to the three kids?" she asked.

"Where were they born?" The tech asked.

Katy thought for a moment. "The oldest was born at the Naval Hospital at Pendleton, the other two were born here in the city, and I don't know which hospital."

"That might take a little more time." He said and smiled at her. "Um, I was wondering what you were doing later tonight?"

Katy stopped and smiled nervously. "I'm going back to my hotel and going to bed."

"Well, you've got to eat. I know of a really nice Italian restaurant in North Beach." He said shyly.

"Um, North Beach it the little Italy of San Francisco." She laughed. "What's your name?"

"Pete, Pete Mason." He said offering his hand.

"Look Pete, I'm seeing someone." She said trying to be gentle.

"Oh, okay I had no idea. I'm sorry. Well, he's back in LA, right. It's just dinner." He said.

Katy looked back at Callen and back at Pete. "No, actually he's here in San Francisco."

"Oh, oh one of the other agents." He said and backed away. "Please tell me it's not the big, very intimidating black guys who looks like he could break my pencil neck with his bare hands."

Katy laughed. "No actually, the guys with the dark blonde hair in the light blue shirt."

"Oh, ok. Yeah, he's intimidating too." Pete said. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

"It's alright Pete, if I wasn't with him, I'd be happy to go to dinner with you." She smiled and patted his back.

With that being said, she quickly turned around and walked back to the team. She smile and shook her head. Callen asked her what was wrong and she told him she'd tell him later. He shrugged it off and went back to what he was doing. Katy wandered over to some folding chairs and took a seat. She leaned forward, trying to take pressure off her back. Callen saw and walked over to sit in the seat next to her.

"You okay?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah, just a little sore." She said smiling at him.

"So you want to tell me what happened with you and the tech?" Callen asked.

"He asked me out to dinner and kind of freaked out when I told him I was with you." She said.

Callen laughed and looked at the kid. Who quickly turned back to his work. "He seems a little shy."

"No Baby," she said patting his knee. "That's fear. I didn't tell him which one of you guys I was with. At first he thought it was Sam. I think he used the words big and intimidating and said Sam could break his pencil neck with his bare hands."

Callen laughed and shook his head. "What did he say when you told him who you were with?"

"He just said you were intimidating too." She said.

"That's it, just intimidating?" He said trying to act offended.

"It's hard to be anything else with those eyes, Honey." She said patting his cheek.

Callen took her hand and kissed it. "Really?"

Katy smiled and looked around; all eyes in the building were on them. "We probably shouldn't do this here."

Callen looked around and nodded his head. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Callen walked back over to the table to listen to the others. He looked back at Katy and smiled. Lt. Hammond and the rest of the team were talking about Russian Hill and which of the spots in the neighborhood would be the best to canvas and question the residents. Hammond looked at his watch and suggested they start on that the following day. They all agreed and headed out for an early dinner.

Callen walked over to Pete and nearly laughed when the kid cowered. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were together." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I was wondering if you'd like to show all of us that restaurant you were talking about?" he said placing his hand on the kids shoulder.

He relaxed a bit. "I um, ok. Are you guys sure you're okay with me tagging along."

"I'll even let you sit next to Katy." Callen offered with a smile.

"You don't need to go that far, but I'll show you where the place is." He smiled.

They headed out and over to the community of North Beach in the city and ate at Tommaso's Ristorante Italiano. Katy and Callen split two dinners; Scampi over Asparagus and Cheese Ravioli with Pesto Sauce. Deeks ordered the Baked Eggplant Parmigiana, Kensi ordered the lasagna and the two shared their dishes as well. Sam and Lt. Hammond both had the Linguine with prawns, scallops, clams, fresh tomatoes, basil and garlic. Pete ordered himself a pizza with fresh spinach and shaved parmesan cheese.

As they ate, the team told stories Hammond and Pete about some of their adventures. Pete was mesmerized by the tales and even made the comment that he wanted to be just like them when he grew up. Everyone at the table laughed until they noticed he wasn't. Katy asked how old he was and he said he'd just graduated from MIT last spring and had only been with the SFPD for six months. His twenty-first birthday was in fact that weekend.

They asked what his plans were for his birthday and found out he and some friends were going to one of the local bars to celebrate. They all looked at one another and silently agreed that they'd join them for a few drinks. Katy hoped she was up to it, she was feeling pretty good at the moment, but attributed it to the two glasses of Chianti she'd had with dinner and the Grappa she had with the Spumoni for dessert.

Katy's cheeks were red and she giggled at everything. Callen loved when she was tipsy, but not drunk. He didn't restrict her drinking because she hadn't had any of her pain pills all day and knew she wouldn't need it to fall asleep with. She leaned over and kissed him, Pete's smile turned to a frown. Callen put his arm around her and pulled her close, smiling at the others.

It was only seven when they walked out of the restaurant. So they walked the streets of North Beach, window shopping. It was a very relaxing evening. Katy had sobered and was walking hand-in-hand with Callen, Sam at their side. Kensi and Deeks walked a few feet behind walking very close. Lt. Hammond and Pete had already gone home for the night. None of them was worried about the time or anything else for that matter until they walked to a street corner and were met with a hail of gunfire.

They stood there in the middle of the street with weapons drawn; looking to see which direction the shots came from. Kensi spied movement on top of one of the buildings across the street and took off running with Deeks on her heels. More shots were fired; Katy, Callen and Sam had their backs to one another looking around, it was chaos. People were screaming and running through the streets away from the gunfire. Callen caught a glimpse of a rifle and took off running to the entrance of the building behind them. Sirens blared in the background, amid the gunfire and screaming. Sam and Katy looked at one another and back up to the tops of the buildings.

Sam saw something on the rooftop on the opposite corner. "Go help Callen." He said and ran towards the building.

Katy ran to the building Callen ran into and up the three flights of stairs. When she got to the roof access, she peered out and saw Callen making his way to the front of the building, hiding behind the tall pipes. Katy stepped out onto the gravel covered roof; Callen looked back at her and waved her in the opposite direction. With weapons at the ready, they met back up where the shooter should've been. Instead, they found a high-powered rifle set up on a remote firing system. Katy pulled the leads from the power source and the rifle fell silent. They looked at the other building to fine the other standing there staring at the same set-ups.

Two uniformed officers came up behind Katy and Callen and ordered them not to move. Both dropped their weapons as ordered, looked at the other buildings and saw the same scene. Kensi, Deeks and Sam were all surrendering their weapons with their hands in the air.

"We're NCIS Agents," Callen said as he turned around. "I'm going to lift my shirt do you can see my badge, and then I'm going to reach into my back pocket and pull out my credentials."

As Callen lifted his shirt, the officers lowered their weapons and placed them in their holsters. "Are you the ones working with Lt. Hammond on the cruise bombing and the bomb at the Marines Memorial Hotel?" One asked.

"Yes, we are. My names Special Agent Callen, this is Special Agent Katy Levin. On the other two buildings are Special Agent Sam Hanna, Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD Liaison." He said as the officers picked up their pistol and handed them back.

"What the hell happened?" The taller of the two officers asked.

"We'd gotten done with dinner, Lt. Hammond can vouch for us; he joined us. We had some time to walk around, we got to the corner and the gunfire started. No one was shot in all of it which leads me to believe the remote system was firing blanks." Callen explained as he walked over to the rifle and opened the ammunition can beside it and took out a bullet, examining it closely.

Sam, Kensi, Deeks and the other four officers walked out onto the roof and over to them. "Yours blanks too?" Sam asked as he stopped a few feet away from them.

"Looks like it. This is one hell of a system, three high-powered rifles all on remote firing systems and all they're shooting off is blanks?" Callen said with a puzzled, thoughtful look on his face.

A few minutes later, Lt. Hammond stepped onto the roof and walked over to them. "Does this kind of stuff always happen when you're around?" he laughed.

"No, honestly it doesn't." Callen laughed.

Hammond turned to the other officers. "You boys want to pack this stuff up as evidence and get it to the station. I'm sure the forensics team is going to have fun picking this stuff apart." He said as he watched four of the officers leave the roof.

"We were at the corner waiting to cross the street when the gunfire started." Callen said.

"You were just standing there?" Hammond laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. I've just never seen this type of stuff happen to one group of people. First the two of you on the dinner cruise, then the bombs at the hotel and now this. I'm beginning to get the feeling that someone's taken exception to you guys being here."

"It's me, all of these ties into me." Katy said truthfully.

"The only reason this involves you is because of Leshev. I think the rest of us are targets because of the arrests we've made in the last few months." Callen told her.

"Alright, I think it's time you guys read me in on what exactly you've been dealing with for the last few months." Hammond said.

"We need to talk to our Operations Manager and possibly the Deputy Director before we can say anything." Callen told him.

"Alright, do you think we can make it happen tomorrow morning, at the station? The Chief is going to want to hear this too." He said as he led them back down to the street.

"We will see what we can do. Regardless, we will meet you at the station." Callen said and turned around to shake his hand.

As they drove back to the hotel, they talked about how whoever would've known they were there. They all surmised that someone had to have been either watching on the traffic cameras or there was another surveillance system they were using. When they got back up to the hotel, they went up to Katy and Callen's room to call Hetty. She reluctantly gave them permission to tell the Chief and Lieutenant about the operations involving Sidorov, Kirillovsky and the Leshev-Larionov case.

Callen asked if Eric and Nell could look at all the available cameras both for the city and privately owned to see if someone was either watching them or if they had been tapped into. She agreed and said she would get Eric on it as soon as he got in the following morning. Hetty also said that she would have Nell research the remote firing systems used as well as the weapon serial number. Without being able to do much more than wait, they parted ways and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the right to any of the NCIS:LA characters. Only my own.**

_**Again, I'd like to thank my faithful readers for your continued support. I enjoy entertaining you!**_

The team were up and out the door by seven, breakfast in their bellies by seven thirty and at the police station by eight. Lt. Hammond escorted them to one of the conference rooms where he introduced them to Chief Christopher Farnsworth and Assistant Chief Derrick Friss. There were thermoses of coffee on one of the tables to the side under the window and some pastries sat out on a platter beside the coffee. After introducing themselves, they each got a cup of coffee and sat down.

Callen started with the operation involving Isakk Sidorov, going all the way back to the Sam's work with the CIA task force when he and Michelle met. He quickly moved on to the sleeper agents who'd been murdered and the nuclear bombs that had been stolen. Sam took over and told them about the undercover operation where Michelle went in as Quinn and was hired to kill Anatoli Kirkin. He moved on to Kirkin's staged murder and eventually getting the bombs back.

Katy told them about her undercover operation involving Vitaliy Kirillovsky, Sidorov and how Dmitri Leshev and his son Yuri Larionov tie into the situation at hand. They questioned her about her past many times after she told them that she was Russian born and an illegitimate child of Dmitri's. When they began to scrutinize her loyalties to the United States, Callen intervened and told them that he too was not born in the United States, but Romania and that his family and the Comescu family had been engaged in a blood feud for years. At that point, they seemed to back off.

Lt. Hammond asked Katy if she was truly working for the San Jose paper at the time of her daughter's death. She confirmed that she was legitimately employed by the paper and only working for NCIS on the side. Hammond asked how long she'd been with NCIS and Katy told them that she joined NCIS full time two years ago. Overall, the Chief and Assistant Chief were very impressed with the team and offered any assistance they might need throughout the rest of the investigation. With that, the investigation was officially handed over to NCIS due to the relation to the Larionov-Leshev case. The Chief also assured Katy that they case involving her daughter and Reggie's parents would be reopened.

By the time they walked out of the conference room, Nell and Eric were blowing up their phones. They walked back into the conference room with Hammond and put the phone on speaker so they all could hear the conversation.

"Hey Nell, what have you got?" Callen asked.

"A lot, let's start off with the fun you guys had in North Beach. Eric and I went back through all of the traffic cams in the area and not only did we figure out how they knew you guys were in the area, but we also have footage of them setting the remote systems up." She told them.

"Have you got an ID on them?" Callen asked.

"But of course." Nell said whimsically. "None other than either Anka or Alina Berezin."

Hammond's jaw dropped. "What about the Rocco kids, is there any sigh of them?"

"No, we've been monitoring all of the borders and airports nationwide. Since both of the twins are known to be in San Francisco within the last twenty-four hours, I'm fairly sure the children are there in San Francisco." Nell said.

"What if she passed the kids off to someone else?" Katy asked.

"We've been looking for the kids as well and there's been no sign of them." Nell told her.

"How about the weapons from last night?" Sam asked.

"We were able to trace them back to one of Vitaliy Kirillovsky's deals. They were stolen from a storage facility in Northern California some fifteen years ago. My guess is that Vitaliy in-turn sold them to one of his factions there in the Bay Area." Nell told them.

"Alright, anything else?" Callen asked.

"I've been working with the SFPD analyst about which one of the women gave birth to the children. Unfortunately, because they are identical twins we're going to have to run their DNA against the each of the kids. As soon as we find the kids and whichever of the women we don't already have in custody, we will test her as well. Actually, Pete just sent me the file from Joanie's booking and it looks like that would be Anka you have. So we're looking for Alina." She said.

Katy smiled. "This stuff just keeps getting more confusing by the minute."

"Ha, you're telling me. I'm going cross-eyed just looking at everything on the computer screen; I can't even imagine what it's like in the field. By the way, Katy how are you feeling?" Nell asked.

"I'm actually not feeling too bad, thank you." She told her.

"Alright Nell, we're going to head over to the Russian Hill neighborhood. Can you and Eric start going over the traffic cams to see if you can find Alina?" Callen asked.

"Of course, we will call you when we find something." She said and hung up.

Callen turned to Katy, "I really think you need to sit this one out. If the majority of the Russian population in the bay area has ties to Dmitri, I think you may become a walking target."

"Hell no, I'm not letting you guys go out there without me. You all have targets on your back too because of the simple fact that you arrested Isakk, Dmitri, Yuri and Yegor." She said smugly.

Katy saw the look on Callen's face and knew he was going to pull the team lead card. "Katy." He said with a very serious look on his face.

"Callen." She said trying not to laugh at his seriousness.

He saw the smile she was trying to hide and started laughing. "I hate it when you do that." He said and pushed her out of the room. "I really don't want you going out on this."

"Callen, consider me live bait." She told him.

"No, I don't want you to go out, what if something happens." He said.

"Detach yourself from our relationship, Callen. Right now I'm a team member, not your girlfriend." She told him.

"I know you're right, but with your back and everything I want you to be careful." He told her.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll wear a vest." She told him. "On one condition, you wear one too."

"Katy. I'm not the one they're gunning for." He said.

"Yeah, maybe not the Leshev-Larionov family, but I'm sure if what's left of the Comescu family found out where you were they'd be after you too." She told him.

"Point taken." He said and walked back into the conference room.

"You two done with your lover's quarrel?" Sam asked, grinning.

Callen shot him a look and then looked back at Katy.

They spent four hours in the Russian Hill neighborhood. With eighteen or so plain clothed officers and Lt. Hammond, they broke off into pairs and canvassed the area. Callen and Katy took four officers and took the northwest area of the neighborhood. Sam and Lt. Hammond took four officers and worked the northeast section, Kensi and Deeks each took five officers and took the southeast and southwest areas. They talked to hundreds of people and got a few leads, which they passed on to Eric, Nell and Pete to research.

Feeling like they had nothing to show for their efforts, they headed back to the Police station. It was Friday afternoon and the city was gearing up for an event at Yoshi's San Francisco Live Music and Restaurant; an 'Old Skool' House Party featuring a popular Rap artist that evening. In addition to three events over the weekend; The Union Street Eco-Urban Festival on Union Street in the Cow Hollow district, the 3rd annual Green Film Festival at New People on Post Street and a concert at the America's Cup Pavilion down by the Embarcadero. Everyone knew it was going to be a very long and busy weekend for the beat officers.

At five, they called Nell and Eric to see if they had anything new before calling it a day. Unfortunately they had nothing. The system was working on the leads they'd passed, along with the search for Alina Berezin and the three Rocco children. Not to mention waiting on the results of the autopsies and forensic results from both Abby and SFPD. Nell assured them that they'd have something for them soon. Katy knew that the time had come to tell Reggie about the kids and asked Callen if they could stop by the hospital on the way back to the hotel. He agreed and had the rest of the team take the rental car back to the hotel while they took a cab.

Reggie looked good when they walked into his room. He had all of his color back and was able to get up and walk around. The physician was looking to send him home either Saturday or Sunday. Knowing he expected to go home to his children, Katy sat him down.

"What is it, Katy?" He asked worried, knowing whenever she sat him down like this it was bad news.

"Reggie, Alina has an identical twin; Anka. In fact, you're legally married to Anka. Somehow her death certificate was faked and the two have been sharing the Joanie persona for the last fifteen years."

"Um, alright, why are you telling me this?" Reggie asked hesitantly.

"Anka is in custody; she was the one at the house. Alina went to Cheryl's house and took the kids by force the evening you were shot." She told him and was ready to continue when Reggie interrupted.

"The kids, she has the kids? You're looking for them, aren't you?" he asked panicked.

"Of course we are. Our analysts have been checking the airports and borders nationwide. Neither Alina nor the kids have been seen. We have to assume they're still in San Francisco. We spent the afternoon in Russian Hill talking to as many people as we possibly could. We've got our analysts working what leads we were able to get." She said.

"I doubt she'd hurt them. But wait, if I'm married to this Anka woman, who's the children's mother?" Reggie asked confused.

"When we catch up to Alina, we're going to have to run DNA test against both women and the three kids. We might be able to run little Reggie's DNA against Anka's since he was born at a military hospital. You remember they always run a DNA test on babies to verify paternity and if the child is not the alleged father's they refuse to cover it in DEERS." She told him.

Reggie slowly stood and talked to the window. "I can't believe this all is happening. They've got to be scared out of their minds."

"Ready to point fingers and blame me yet?" she laughed.

He turned around and looked at Katy. "I could never blame you. Never so just get the notion out of that hard head of yours."

Callen sat in the corner and laughed. "I've been trying to get things into that head of hers since we met three months ago."

"She is so stubborn, isn't she?" Reggie laughed.

"Hey, I'm still sitting here." Katy reminded them.

"We're only complaining because we love you, Katy." Reggie told her.

She smiled and shook her head. "We're doing everything we can to find the kids. Is there any place you can think of that Joanie would go on her own when she needed time by herself? Or can you think back and remember any differences between the two women. I have to assume since they were sharing the identity, they'd stand in for one another."

"Their voices. One's huskier than the other. Every time I'd ask about it, she'd say she was coming down with something or said she had to raise her voice at her class." He stopped and shook his head. "I can't believe those two bitches pulled some shit like this."

Katy was shocked. It had been years since she'd heard him use foul language.

"Oh stop looking at me so surprised, I'm still a Marine through and through. Just because I'm ordained doesn't mean the foul and cantankerous man is gone. I can still drink and cuss it up with the best of them. You should've heard me watching the Super Bowl; screaming for my Forty-Niners to win." He laughed.

"I know it's just been years since I've heard you talk like that." She said.

"What about places Joanie would go when she wanted to be alone?" Callen asked.

He sat thinking and shook his head. "No, she was very private. In all honesty, we barely talked. I was beginning to wonder if the marriage would survive another few years. She disappeared often, never telling me where she was going. I thought maybe she was seeing someone else. She'd get phone calls in the middle of the night and leave the room to talk to whoever it was."

"On her cell phone?" Callen asked.

"Yes, it was rare that she used the house phone." Reggie told them.

"Can you remember roughly when it was she received one of those calls where she went someplace else to talk?" Callen asked.

"Thursday of last week, the day before Katy got into town." He told them. "Do you think it was possible that someone was watching you in LA and told her you were on your way up?"

"There is that possibility, but we were staying in a safe house because Yuri Larionov had been to Callen's house several times when we didn't know, caught us in a very compromising situation." Katy told him.

Reggie smiled, "Ah caught the two of you making a little hanky-panky?"

Katy turned bright red and looked at the floor. "Yeah, something like that."

"Don't worry; it happens to the best of us. You've never lived until you've had a child walk in on you. It's 'don't worry honey, Mommy and I were just wrestling or we were looking for something.' Talk about scaring the child." Reggie laughed.

Katy laughed, "I can't even imagine."

"I'm going to have Nell and Eric go through Joanie's phone records to see who those calls were from." Callen said suddenly changing the subject.

Katy and Reggie laughed. "Alright, you two, go enjoy a Friday evening in the city. No more dinner cruises please."

"I think we're going to stay close to the hotel. We'd gone to North Beach for dinner last night and wound up having something happen." Katy told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were waiting to cross the street when we heard gun shots. When we figured out where they were coming from and made our way up to where the shooters should have been, we found a remote firing system." Callen told him.

"Oh my Lord." Reggie exclaimed.

"We know that Alina set it up. Nell and Eric saw the whole thing on the traffic cams in the area." Katy added.

"Please be careful. No one was injured in all of it?" He asked.

Callen gave a laugh, "The bullets were blanks."

Reggie just shook his head. "What the hell is going on?"

"We wish we knew, Reggie." Katy said as she stood.

"Alright, go get some rest." He told them.

Callen called Sam before they left to hospital to see what they had done or wanted to do for dinner. Sam suggested just ordering pizzas and hanging out in the neighborhood around the hotel. Katy and Callen agreed and told them they'd be there in fifteen to twenty minutes. Kensi, Deeks and Sam were waiting for them in the hotel bar when they got back. They had a quick drink and headed out to get dinner. Instead of going for Italian, they chose the Cheesecake Factory on Geary. It wasn't a long walk, but long enough to have them looking around cautiously, given what had happened the previous evening.

It was a forty-five minute wait just to be seated. They had all suggested several times that they find someplace else to eat, but one of the other patrons waiting to be seated told them that anywhere else they went would be as long if not a longer wait. So they just waited. When they were seated, the place was buzzing, the noise level was horrible; they felt like they had to yell at one another just to be heard. When they ordered their meals, they had to yell at the waitress in order for her to hear them. At one point Katy asked if it's always like this and the waitress nodded. Telling them that it's like this at every restaurant nationwide and the best time to come would've been in the late afternoon or a couple hours till closing.

An hour after ordering, they finally received their dinner. In spite of the atmosphere and noise, the food was very good. As the hours progressed, the crowd thinned out and the noise level died down. They ordered dessert from their vast cheesecake menu and each of them tasted everyone else's slice. By ten o'clock, the restaurant was virtually empty. When the waitress returned to refill their coffees, they asked for the check. After paying, they walked back to the hotel without incident and went up to their rooms.

The weekend was long and boring. Sam spent a lot of the time in his room on the phone with Michelle and their kids. Kensi and Deeks decided to go out and explore the city while Katy and Callen stayed in bed and were for the most part lazy. They met up for dinner Saturday night at the restaurant in the hotel and then headed out to Pete's party. Kensi and Katy were dressed to the nines and drew a lot of attention. Callen, Sam and Deeks watched from one of the tables by the dance floor while Kensi and Katy were dancing with Pete and his friends. At one point, in Pete's drunken state, he grabbed Katy and pulled her to him. He pawed at her inappropriately, Callen was ready to pounce on the kid, but Katy took care of it. They only stayed a half-hour longer before they left. It was still early, so they stopped by the bar in the hotel and had a couple drinks.

Reggie was due to be released Sunday morning, so Callen and Katy were going to pick him up and take him to Sunday service at Grace Cathedral. There still was no news on Alina or the kids and it bothered Katy. The longer they were gone, the more she feared they'd never find them. Reggie was dressed and ready to go when they walked into his room. His bag was packed and the hoards of flowers and balloons had been placed in several boxes. The doctor followed Katy and Callen in with Reggie's discharge papers. He spoke to them for a few minutes about after care while at home. Katy pulled Callen out of the room for a minute.

"I never made arrangements to have the house cleaned." She told him.

"Don't worry, the house has been cleaned. Kensi called the morning after Reggie was shot and had a company come out. Don't worry about it; it's all been taken care of." He assured her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Remind me to thank Kensi too."

The doctor was walking out of the room as they were going back in. He told them that the orderly would be there in a few minutes to help get everything out to the car. Callen took Reggie's bag and pulled the strap over this shoulder and grabbed a box of flowers. Katy took a box and a bundle of balloons while the orderly pushed Reggie out in a wheelchair. He too had a box of flowers and bundle of balloons in his lap.

"Do we want to run all of this to the house before we head to the church?" Katy suggested.

"No, we can take all of this over to the church and put the plants and balloons in my office, the flowers we can put on Kari's and my parent's graves." Reggie said smiling over at Katy.

She nodded. It had already been a week since the memorial service and hadn't planned on returning to see her until her birthday in six months. Callen saw the apprehension in Katy's face. When they arrived at the church, there were a dozen parishioners waiting in the parking lot for the service to start. They all greeted Reggie, Callen and Katy warmly. Callen and Katy followed Reggie into the church and back to the office where they unloaded the plants and balloons. Katy looked out the window at Kari's grave and took a deep breath. Reggie led the way through the offices to a back door that let them out in the cemetery. All of the flowers had been place in one box and Callen carried it as he and Katy walked side by side.

"Are you going to be okay going back so soon?" He asked softly.

Katy looked at him and already had tears in her eyes. As they walked closer to the graves, Katy noticed something taped to the back of Kari's headstone and stopped Reggie. She walked up ahead and pulled the envelope off. With Callen standing by her, she opened it and found a photo of the morning before the memorial service with a red 'x' across her and Reggie and a note that said they were next. Callen immediately took it from her and put it back in the envelope. He looked around and saw nothing, then nodded to Reggie that it was alright. Together the three places the vases of flowers at the base of the three headstones before they went back into the church for the service.

Callen stopped out front to call Sam before joining them inside. "Sam, Katy just pulled an envelope off her daughter's headstone that had a picture of Katy, Reggie and I from the morning of the memorial service with Katy and Reggie crossed out."

"So you want us to meet you there?" He asked.

"I don't know if there's any point, we have no idea when this was place there. I'm going to go through the church's surveillance cameras to see if I can figure out when it was place there." Callen told him.

"I'll call Lt. Hammond and let him know. Was there anything else with the photo?" He asked.

"It said that they were next." He said and scratched his head. "Cryptic, I don't know if they're next for kidnapping or killing."

"Alright, we'll meet you outside the church. I don't think we should take Reggie back to his house. Do you want me to get him a room at the hotel?" Sam asked as he walked to the door of his room.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea. If we have to, get an adjoining room and Katy and I will move into the room next door. I don't want to let either of them out of my site for longer than we absolutely have to." Callen told him.

"I agree. I'm headed downstairs right now to check on the room. Kensi, Deeks and I will meet you at the church. Do you know if they went out again today?"

"I don't know, they may have." Callen said looking around the area.

"What's going on between them?" Sam asked.

"I'll fill you in on that later. The service is about to start, I'll see you in a little while." Callen said.

"Alright, I'll call the love birds and have them meet me at the church." He said and hung up.

Callen smiled at Sam's last comment and put his phone on silent before he walked into the church and found Katy and Reggie. They were standing inside one of the pews near the front of the church surrounded by a group of people. Nervous by the number of people around them, he hurried up to them. Katy gave Callen a questioning look and he gave her one back that told her they'd talk about it later. Just before the service started, Callen leaned over and told Reggie he needed to see the church's surveillance footage immediately after mass. He nodded and sat back again.

It was a long service; Callen and Katy both looked at each other and yawned as they listened to the older clergyman speak. Even Reggie seemed to be bored by his sermon. Katy looked around the church at the other parishioners and noticed they were all about to fall asleep. At the end of the service, they were bombarded by church members asking when Reggie would be well enough to return to the ten o'clock service. Katy nearly laughed, but managed to hold it in until they were in the office, at which point all three burst out laughing.

"Oh my good Lord, I forgot how boring Jeffery was to listen to. Did you see the poor people sitting around us? I actually think I head snoring from the back of the church." Reggie laughed.

"Oh he reminds me of that Chaplain from Lejeune we used to have to endure when we were stationed out there. He was horrible." She said looking at Callen. "He spoke in a monotone voice; there was no change in his voice what-so-ever. I can't tell you how many times Reggie and I got hauled out of the chapel and yelled at because we fell asleep or were laughing."

"Do you remember that time the Captain pulled us out and bitched at us, then five minutes after we got back in the chapel the asshole fell asleep too. What were we throwing at him, tissues?" he laughed.

"You two cut up in church?" Callen asked laughing.

"Not just in church where ever we were together we were goofing off. It was really bad when we had a class or something, the instructors would cringe and roll their eyes whenever they saw us coming." Katy told him.

Callen smiled. "I wish I'd known you then."

"No you don't, she was a very dark person then. You definately would not have liked her." Reggie said straight-faced. "A lot of the goofing off was to hide the pain."

Callen nodded and looked at Katy, she was nodding in agreement. "I really am a better person now." She told him with a huge smile.

Callen walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I'd believe that." He said and kissed her. "I'd bet you were pretty cute in your dress blues."

"She was hot in her dress blues." Reggie said. "Sorry, I'm just being honest."

"I know, no problem Reggie." Callen said and shook his hand. "You wouldn't happen to have any pictures of her in uniform, would you?"

"Good Lord, Callen. You know all that stuff Hetty had stored for me; my blues are in all of that along with the pickle suits."

A devious grin crossed Callen's lips. "We're getting that stuff first thing when we get back to LA and you're putting that uniform on for me."

"Other women put sexy lingerie on to turn their man on, all I need to do is put on a fourteen year old uniform and I've got mine eating out of the palm of my hand." Katy laughed.

"Alright, enough about that stuff, you wanted to see the cameras, they're in here." Reggie told him.

"Katy, do you want to go see if Sam, Kensi and Deeks are here yet?" Callen asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said and walked out of the office.

"So what was in the envelope?" Reggie asked. Callen opened the envelope and took out the picture. Reggie went pale. "Is that a death threat?"

"I don't know, but we're not taking any chances. I'm not letting either of you out of my site until all of this is over. You're not going home; Sam got a room for you at the hotel. If he could swing it, it's an adjoining room, Katy and I will be right next door." Callen told him.

"Is this all necessary, though?" Reggie asked.

"If something happened to you, Katy would never forgive herself and if something happened to Katy I'd never forgive myself. This is the only way to keep both of you safe. When we're out working the case, you'll either have an officer with you or you'll be with us." Callen said sitting down to the computer.

Katy walked back into the office followed by the others. The six of them sat around the monitor watching as Callen rewound and played the footage. An hour before the Rocco children were taken, a figure walked into the cemetery and over to Kari's grave. Whoever it was knew where all of the cameras were and never looked at them. They wore a hooded sweatshirt pulled over their head and wore baggy pants. None of them could figure out if it was male or female. He changed the view on the monitor to the parking lot, but the suspect parked in such a way that the parking lot cameras didn't have a good shot of the license plate. They would have to rely on Nell and Eric to go through the city's traffic cams tomorrow.

Sam told Callen that he was able to book the adjoining room. Reggie looked like he was losing steam, so they headed to the hotel. It just so happened that Reggie was put in the room right next to theirs and all they had to do was open the pass through doors. Callie wandered into Reggie's room and up on the bed. Katy watched from the door as he realized it was the same cat from before Kari was born.

"I can't believe she'd still alive." He said petting her.

"Yeah, she's going on seventeen." Katy said smiling.

"She's still a beautiful cat, just like you." Reggie said when the cat head-bunted him.

"Stop Reggie." Katy said waving the comment away.

"I'm only being truthful, Callen would agree. Wouldn't you?" He asked as Callen walked up behind Katy and put his arms around her.

"Oh yes, I definitely second that." He said kissing her neck.

"What's stopping you two?" Reggie asked.

Katy gave him a sideways glance. "Reggie."

"I'm serious; it's so very obvious that you love one another. You work well together and you're already living together. What is it that's stopping you two from getting married?"

"Reggie, we've only been together two and a half months. Our relationship is nowhere near ready for that step." Katy told him.

"Tell me why you're relationship isn't ready for that? I want reasons, not excuses." Reggie told her.

Katy's mind went blank, there weren't any reasons. "I'm scared ok. I'm afraid if we make a commitment to one another like that that something will happen. You know my track record. Look at you and me, we had a child together and look what happened. Your parent's and our daughter is dead and you cannot say that it isn't my fault. It's entirely my fault. I've put you, Callen and the entire team in danger." She said and walked away.

Callen and Reggie looked at each other. They were talking between themselves when they heard the room door close. Callen spun around and ran to the door. By the time he opened it, the hallway was empty. He ran down the hall to Kensi's room and asked if she was there, she wasn't. Reggie, Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks went looking for her. Kensi and Deeks took the stairs while Callen, Reggie and Sam rode down to the lobby in the elevator. When the elevator stopped at the lobby Callen ran to the desk and asked if they'd seen Katy come through. The manager said she walked out a few minutes ago.

Callen walked back to Reggie and Sam just as Kensi and Deeks walked out of the stairwell. "She went out a few minutes ago." He said.

"Let's go find her." Sam said.

They walked out onto the street and looked around. There was no sign of her. Callen and Reggie went right, Kensi and Deeks left while Sam crossed the street and headed towards Union Square. Reggie and Callen walked straight up Sutter towards Taylor Street. They looked in all of the shops and restaurants along the way. Callen called her phone several times, but she never answered. Kensi and Deeks walked to Powell Street before they called Callen to let him know there was no sign of her. No sooner had he hung up from talking to them, and Sam called. Callen stopped and turned on his heels, running back towards the hotel while Reggie tried to keep up.

Kensi and Deeks saw Callen run back into the hotel and asked Reggie what was going on. He said he didn't know, Sam joined them and the four of them waited for Callen to come back. Five minutes later, he walked back out of the hotel with the gadget Nell had given him when he came looking for her. He turned it on and waited for one of the two phone numbers to show their location on the screen. Finally, they showed. The prepaid phone showed the hotel address and her cell was walking up Geary towards Hyde Street.

"How the hell did she get down to Geary so quick?" Sam asked.

"You've never run with her. I had trouble keeping up with her." Callen told him.

"What are we waiting for?" Kensi asked.

The five of them walked quickly through the crowds to Taylor and turned left. Once they hit Geary, Callen pulled the tracker out again and saw that she'd stopped just past Shannon. Callen looked at Reggie. "What's just past Shannon Street on Geary?"

"Swig." Reggie smiled.

"What the hell is Swig?" Sam asked.

"It's a swanky bar I took her to a few years ago. She always sneaks off at least once while she's here to have a drink there." He said.

"I guess we're getting a drink then." Sam said.

They walked the next block and a half before they came across the bar. Just before they were about to walk in, Kensi asked what was said that made her run off.

"I was asking her to give me reasons, not excuses as to why she didn't want to marry Callen." He told her.

All eyes were on Callen. "I didn't know you guys were talking about marriage." Sam said.

"It's on the table, but we both understand that it's too early in our relationship for that." Callen explained.

The others smiled. "Katy did the same thing when I asked her to marry me. I asked on the Friday before Memorial Day and I didn't see her again until we went back to work on Wednesday morning from the ninety-six. To this day, she still won't tell me where she was." Reggie told them.

"So no proposal has been made?" Kensi asked with a smile.

"No, no proposal has been made, believe me you guys would be the first to know." Callen said looking at Katy through the open door.

"Let me go talk to her since I started this." Reggie said.

"We'll be at this first table in case she tries to run off again." Sam said.

Reggie walked to the stool next to hers. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

Katy smiled without even looking. "How did I know you guys would find me?"

"You probably should've gone to a bar I haven't taken you to." Reggie laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I was pushing too hard. I just want to see you happy." He told her as the bartender walked over. "I'll take an ice water, please."

"I know Reggie, but I am happy with the relationship we have now." She told him.

"What are you so scared of? You did the same thing when I asked you to marry me." He said.

"I'm afraid if we do wind up getting married some day that I'd lose him like we lost Kari. That I'll do something or say something to make him angry and I'll wake up one morning to find him gone. Not that it could really happen since we live in his house. I just don't want to screw this up by throwing the dreaded 'M' word into it." She said, choking back the tears.

"We both know Callen would never do that." He said nodding to the bartender when he returned with the ice water.

"I don't know that. You know my history with men. When it comes to the male species I'm frigging clueless. I've been hurt too many times, even now that Callen and I have been together for two and a half months, and I'm still waiting for something to happen. I'm waiting for my walking papers and if I get them from Callen, it will kill me." She said choking back the tears.

Reggie put his hand on her shoulder, "I don't ever think Callen would do that. I've met and married a lot of couples with my job and I can tell a good relationship when I see one. You two have a rock solid relationship. He understands you."

"Callen was raised in foster care. Lived in over thirty some odd homes before he turned eighteen, we've been through a lot of the same stuff. The drugs, the abuse." She said looking over at Callen.

"All the more reason to open up to him." Reggie said.

"How much more open can I get? I think he knows everything now. The only think I didn't tell him about was you and Kari." She said.

"And he didn't run off when he found out. He was very supportive. Katy, you've got to start letting someone breaks down those walls you've got put up." He said.

"I know, Reggie I know." She smiled. "Just please promise you won't bring up the 'M' word again for at least a year. Let's see here we are a year from now. Maybe then I'll be ready for that, okay?"

"Okay, should we go join the others at the table?" he asked.

"Sure. I can't believe you guys followed me." She said smiling and shaking her head.

Callen stood as they walked towards the table and wrapped her in his arms. "Please stop doing that."

"I will I'm sorry." She smiled and kissed him.

They sat there for a couple hours, having a few drinks before they headed back to the hotel. It was a nice walk; Callen and Katy were surrounded by not their friends, but their family. They laughed and talked as they walked. Kensi and Deeks were actually holding hands, which Sam took great delight in taunting and teasing them for. When they got back to the hotel and went to their respective rooms, it sounded like the closing of a Walton's episode as they all said goodnight to one another over and over.

Callen, Katy and Reggie went in through Callen and Katy's room and sat up talking for a while before they went to bed. They all hoped that there would be some news on the whereabouts of the kids and Alina. Katy could tell that the events of the last week were wearing on Reggie. He had a little more grey at his temples and across his hairline above his forehead. She gave him a big hug before he went into his room to go to bed. Callie was between the two rooms all night.

Bright and early Monday morning, Callen's phone rang. He stumbled out of bed and over to the dresser where his phone was plugged in charging. "Hello?" He said half-asleep.

"Well good morning sleep head." Nell laughed.

"Hey Nell, sorry. What's up?" he said looking back at Katy. She had a one of her long legs on top of the covers, her blonde hair fanned out across her back and the pillow. He was so busy looking at Katy that he didn't hear what Nell was saying.

"Callen, Callen did you hear what I said?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I was distracted by something." He said. "Tell me again."

"We got back some information on some of the leads you got from Russian Hill and also got some results back from the traffic cams around the cathedral. Which would you like first, the good news or the good news?"

Callen laughed, "I'll take the good news."

"Ok, we were able to get a plate on the car that the suspect from the cemetery was driving. We went through the DMV records and found out it is registered to a Joanie Berezin. Go figure. We also have an address. Eric and I went back through the footage to the morning that Alina took the kids and we have shots of her taking the kids into the house. They have not been brought out since, but we have seen them playing in the back yard." Nell said Callen could hear the smile in her voice.

"How long ago did you see them playing in the back?" Callen asked unplugging his phone and walking to Reggie's room, knocking on the door frame to wake him up.

"Yesterday afternoon." She said.

"Yesterday," He said excitedly. "And they don't look to be harmed in any way?"

"No, Alina was actually back there playing with them." She told him.

"Alright, send me the address and keep an eye on the house. If Alina leaves or takes the kids anywhere, let me know. Has there been anyone else at the house?" He asked, waving Reggie over to the room before he woke Katy up.

"There has been one other person coming and going from the house. A male; we're still running him through the facial recognition software and as soon as something comes back we will call you." She said.

"Ok, so what was the other information you had for me?" He asked.

"None of the leads really panned out except for one. Apparently Kensi and the team she went out with for the canvass ran across a gentleman who gave them an address of where he'd possibly seen Alina. It just so happens to be the very same address." She said.

"Okay, very good; I'll wake the other and get with Lt. Hammond. I'll call you before we go over to the house to get the kids and Alina." He said looking from Katy to Reggie. Katy was standing on the bed dancing and Reggie dropped to his knees sobbing.

"Alright Callen, we will be waiting for your call and if we see anything I'll call." She said and hung up.

"They found the kids?" Katy said as soon as he got off the phone.

"Yes, they are perfectly fine. Nell said they were playing in the backyard with Alina. There's only been one other person in and out of the house; an unidentified male. We're still going to approach this with the utmost caution. Let me wake the others so we can make a plan." He said walking to the door.

When he opened the door, Kensi, Sam and Deeks were standing there. "We heard Katy and came as soon as we could." Sam said.

"Come on in; let's figure out how we're going to get the kids back and Alina in custody." Callen said.

They sat and talked for an hour formulating a plan before Katy, Callen and Reggie got dresses and they headed to the police station to see Lt. Hammond. He was please to hear their analysts were able to find their location and offered one of the tactical teams as back up. Callen appreciated all the help they could get. The team suited up and rode over to the address in Russian Hill in the SWAT van. Callen called Nell to see if there had been any movement over night. Once she said there had been none and that it was just Alina and the kids in the house, they moved in.

Callen turned to the team and several of the SWAT members and said. "Room by room, we want the kids unharmed and Alina alive."

They all nodded. Kensi walked to the door and knocked, waited for someone to answer. Alina answered and Kensi started talking to her. "Hi my name is Mary, I'm new to the neighborhood and I just wanted to introduce myself." Kensi looked beyond her and saw Cassandra sitting at the table coloring. Alina looked back at her. "She's cute."

"Thank you, that's my niece. I'm watching them until their father gets out of the hospital." She told her. "Where do you live, I didn't know any of the houses in the neighborhood were vacant."

"Actually, I'm living with my uncle for the time being. Kind of fell on some hard times." Kensi said looking a bit ashamed and dejected.

"Oh honey it happens to all of us. My name is Ali, did you want to come in for a few minutes?" she asked.

"If it wouldn't be an imposition?" Kensi said with a smile.

"No, I was about to take the kids out back to play for a while, you can sit on the deck with me and we can talk." She said letting her in the house.

"Alright, thank you. I really appreciate it." Kensi said and turned around to look back at the team.

"Ok, Kensi's in the house." Callen said over the com. "Kens, as soon as you have eyes on all three kids, give us the signal."

"You have a beautiful home, Ali." Kensi said as Alina led her into the great room and out to the back yard.

"Hey do you guys want to go play out back for a while?" Alina called.

Little Reggie and his youngest sister Mary came bounding down the stairs. "Hey guys, this is one of our new neighbors, Mary. Can you say hello?"

"Hello Ma'am." Reggie said and offered his hand.

Kensi smiled. "Well aren't you just the proper little gentleman."

"Oh yes, his father was in the Marines. He's all about manners and being proper." Alina told her.

"My dad was in the Marines too, I remember how it was. And who might you be?" She said kneeling in front of a little brunette child with her thumb in her mouth.

She removed her thumb and said, "I'm Mary too." Smiled and put her thumb back in her mouth.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mary too." Kensi smiled, the little girl giggled.

"This budding artist is Cassandra." Alina said standing by the table.

"Nice to meet you Cassandra." Kensi said looking at the picture she was coloring. "That's a wonderful picture, who are all those people?"

"Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Ali, Auntie Katy, that's me and that's Bubba and Sissy." She said pointing to everyone.

"That a really good family portrait. With an artist like you, who needs a photographer?" Kensi said with a smile. "Should we get the three of you beautiful children out back to play?"

"Yes, please." They youngest said.

"Oh Mary, did you want some iced tea?" Ali asked stopping in the kitchen to get herself a glass.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." Kensi told her.

She took one last look at the picture on the table, hoping Katy had heard that Cassandra had drawn her into the picture. Ali handed her a glass of iced tea and she followed her out the door. She gave the signal and waited for Callen's word.

When he gave it and the door busted open, Kensi pulled her gun and pointed it at Alina. The woman froze with fire in her eyes. Within second, the yard was full on armed men and women. Katy immediately went to the kids and ushered them out of the yard. Cassandra grabbed the picture off the table and tried to show it to Katy as she led them out the door. Once they were outside and Katy swung the rifle over her shoulder, she gave each of the children a hug.

"Why did you come and get us like this? We were just visiting Aunt Ali." Reggie told her.

"You know that's not Mommy?" Katy asked.

"No, Mommy is Anka that's Aunt Ali." Reggie said.

"Alright, let's get you guys over to Daddy." She said walking over to Lt. Hammond's car.

The back door opened and Reggie stepped out the kids saw him and went running to him. "Daddy, you're okay? Aunt Ali said you were going to be in the hospital for a while longer."

"No I'm fine are you guys okay?" he asked hugging them and giving them the once over.

Katy heard yelling from the back yard and ran back to the house. Alina was refusing to let anyone touch her. Katy walked back in to the yard with her rifle drawn. Alina looked at her and hissed at her in Russian.

"It's over Alina; you need to let us bring you in." Callen told her.

"No, never, I'd rather die than surrender to you. My sister was stupid enough to allow herself to be arrested, there's no way I'm going peacefully. I will see my mission through and kill you, Katya." She snapped.

"I'm right here, Alina no balls." Katy smiled.

"You bitch. If I don't get you some one of the others will. I promise you that." She said.

Katy looked at Callen and lowered her weapon; she walked over to Alina and stood face to face with her. "I'm right here, right in front of you. I'm waiting." She taunted.

Alina lunged at her and Katy swung, hitting her square in the jaw. She staggered for a moment before she fell to the ground. Katy looked down at her and laughed. Rolled her over and cuffed her. She and Kensi pulled her to her feet and led her out to the waiting squad car. Alina kicked and thrashed about as the car pulled away from the curb and headed towards the station.

Katy ran back to Reggie and the kids to make sure they were fine before rejoining the team. They piled back into the SWAT van and headed back to the station. Callen and Sam went in to talk to Alina and presented her with a court order for a DNA test. She spat at them and started yelling in Russian. When Callen opened his mouth and started speaking Russian back at her, she stopped and sat down.

Katy's phone ran, so she excused herself from the observation room and took the call. "Hey Nell, what's up?"

"I did a little more digging and you're not going to believe what I found. Within a ten year period, Dmitri impregnated over thirty women, those who delivered a single child were killed and the child sent to the orphanage. The women who gave birth to twins were spared and the kids were taken care of. Once the twins reached the age of eighteen both had an identity, then one would mysteriously die. Anka and Alina aren't the only set of twins out there. The other fifteen have apparently been hunting down the single birth kids and eliminating them." She said.

"Dmitri created his own army and those of us who weren't good enough are being systematically dealt with." She said.

"Exactly. Hetty wants you in her office as soon as you guys get back from San Francisco. Apparently the Director and the CIA want you to head a team to help the single birth kids." Nell told her.

"Um, alright." She said realizing she had more family than she knew what to do with.

"You okay?" Nell asked.

"Yeah, I've just never heard of one man being so prolific. At least forty-five children." Katy said astonished.

"That's just the ones we were able to find. I've already started compiling a list of twin and single births for you." Nell said.

"Alright, thank you. Let me get back in. I'll call you later." She said and hung up.

Katy needed to talk to Callen, to tell him about this so he could question Alina about it. She walked back into observation and knocked on the window. Both Callen and Sam looked back. Sam walked out and met her in the hall. His jaw dropped as she told him about her conversation with Nell. He walked back into the room and pulled Callen out. His reaction was pretty much the same as Sam's, though he added a few choice words. No sooner did they walk back into the room and he mentioned it to Alina.

Her complexion went pale and her face showed no emotion. "How did you know about that?"

"Don't worry about how we know; I want to know which set of twins is going after which single birth." He told her passing her a pen and paper.

"I don't know that information. We were raised with Katya as our target. We had no interaction with the other sets of twins. Can I ask why you need the DNA test?" She asked.

"We need to know which one of you had the kids." Sam told her.

"Anka is their mother and is the one legally married to Reggie. I never slept with him and was never with them for more than seventy-two hours. I only stood in when Anka had to meet with father." She told them.

"Were you the one Anka called when about Kay and I going on the dinner cruise?" he asked.

"Yes, I made the bomb and had Tara Kaminski carry it on board. She didn't know what it was; I put it in with some of the vegetables that went into the store room." She admitted. "I work part time for Hornblower in the catering department. I was the one responsible for the menu and supplies for the cruise that night."

"Are you the one who planted the bomb at the hotel?" Callen asked.

"Yes. Someone told me that Katy was staying in that room. Obviously my informant was wrong." She said looking at the mirror.

"We're going to need the name of your informant as well. As a matter of fact, we're going to need the name of all of your contacts." Callen smirked.

After two hours in with Alina, they had the names of all of her contacts and her informant at the hotel. He called Nell with the list of names of the contacts and gave Lt. Hammond the name of her informant at the hotel. As it turned out her informant and the man who Nell and Eric had seen come and go from the house was one of the night managers. In fact, the one who had questioned them as they were getting onto the elevator. Callen was pleased with how the case wrapped up.

Before heading back to the hotel to pack, he and Katy stopped by to see Reggie and the kids. Reggie had decided that he was going to sell the house. He'd already been in contact with a realty company. They sat down to talk more with the kids about them knowing the difference between Anka and Alina.

Callen and Katy both were disturbed with the whole situation, that both women came and went with the children knowing who they were. None of the children would say why they never told Reggie about it. They assumed they'd threatened them with something. They visited for a while before they left for the hotel. Katy wanted to tell him about the team the director and CIA had formed, but decided she'd speak to Hetty before telling anyone about it.

They packed up all of their belongings and took all but a change of clothes down to the car. Then they met Sam, Kensi and Deeks for one last meal before turning in early so they could leave the following morning. The others were flying out that evening to return to LA. Before they fell asleep they talked about everything that happened while they were there. Just talking about it was exhausting little lone living through it. Katy and Callen fell asleep wrapped in each other arms with Callie laid across the top of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the NCIS:LA characters, I'm only borrowing them. I only own my own characters.**

Callen and Katy left bright and early at four in the morning. He let her drive the first let of the drive since she knew it like the back of her hand. They agreed that they'd stop at Casa De Fruita for breakfast and a quick wander through the stores there. They'd just passed through Menlo Park when Katy's phone rang. She handed it to Callen to answer.

"Hey Reggie, everything okay?" he asked turning down the radio.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you guys had left yet, the kids woke up early with the notion that you guys were going to come back by before you left to say goodbye." He told Callen.

"No, I'm sorry; we're already on the road. I'll put it on speaker so Katy can say goodbye to the kids." He said.

"Alright, come here you guys Katy and Callen are on the phone." He said.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry we didn't come by, but we have to get back to LA. We'll come back up soon, okay?" Katy said.

"But Katy." Mary said and started to cry.

Katy hit the steering wheel. "Please don't cry Mary. I promise we'll be back soon."

"You have to." Mary said.

"I promise, baby." Katy said.

They talked for a few minutes more before Reggie took the phone from the kids and said goodbye. Katy promised that they'd call as soon as they got home. Within an hour, they were in Gilroy and ready to get onto the one-fifty-two. Roughly fifteen miles down the road, they stopped for breakfast. The same waitress who she'd seen before was there. She talked with them a few minutes after taking their order. Within minutes, their orders were in front of them along with fresh coffee. Katy asked what time the rest of the stores opened and found out it wouldn't be until after eight.

After breakfast, they wandered through the gift shop, candy store and the specialty shop. Callen bought more wine in different flavors and they were back on the road. He took the wheel and drove until they stopped in Bakersfield for gas when Katy took over. She drove the majority of the way through the Grapevine and let Callen back behind the wheel once they hit Santa Clarita. When he saw Magic Mountain, he asked if she'd ever been or wanted to stop while they were there. She smiled and told him she just wanted to get home. Not to mention it was too hot to leave Callie in the car that long.

They pulled up in front of the house at five. Once the car was unloaded, Reggie was called and Callie was fed, they collapsed on the bed and slept for a couple hours before running out to get something to eat. Both were really looking forward to getting back to the office and resuming their daily routine. Callie settled at the foot of the bed once they were settled in bed for the night.

Katy and Callen walked into the office and over to the bullpen. Kensi, Sam and Deeks were sitting at their desks talking. No sooner had Katy set her bag on the desk and Hetty was there asking to speak with her. She followed Hetty over to her office and sat across from her.

"Reggie and the children are alright?" She asked.

"Yes, they're doing fine. Reggie's putting the house on the market and looking for another one. He's going to be filing either for an annulment or divorce. The church is supporting him one hundred percent." She told her.

"Very good. Now, I know Ms. Jones mentioned the team the CIA and Director Vance has formed. I wanted to give you a little more information about it. It would be a six month assignment, hopefully you and the team will be able stop all of the sets of twins with that period of time."

"I have no choice on whether or not I go?" Katy asked.

"No, both our Director Vance and the CIA director feel you're the best person for the job. You would be in charge of the six other team members and would be travelling all over the world. Nell has already compiled a list of names and locations for you. Both Nell and Eric's services will be at your disposal, though whatever case the team here happens to be working on will of course take precedence." Hetty told her.

"When am I leaving?" Katy asked.

"The team is already in the ground in New Jersey chasing down leads. I have you booked on a flight out Saturday morning." Hetty told her handing her a file. "These are the first five names. The team already has the information."

"Saturday, I'm leaving Saturday?" she said turning to the bullpen.

"I'm sorry; I know you just got back, Mr. Callen will understand. It is after all only a temporary assignment. Depending on how quickly you and your team works, you could be back by Christmas." Hetty said.

Katy took a deep breath, stood and walked back to the bullpen. Callen looked up at her when she walked in and sat at her desk. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"No. I've been assigned to a team that will travel the world looking for Dmitri's rogue twins and other single births like me." She told him.

Kensi, Sam and Deeks looked from Katy to Callen and back. "So when are you leaving?" Kensi asked.

"Saturday, the team is already in New Jersey tracking down leads. It's a six month assignment." She told them.

Callen sat back in his chair and tossed his pen on the desk. "Saturday?"

"Yes Saturday." She said sullenly. "It doesn't leave much time considering today's Wednesday."

Callen ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to do nothing but worry about you the whole time you're gone."

"I know I'm going to worry about you guys too. I don't know if I'll be reassigned to the LA office when I come back or if I'll be sent somewhere else." She said. "I've love working with you guys."

"We've enjoyed working with you too, Katy." Sam said leaning over and patting her leg.

"Friday night, we will all go out for one last drink together as kind of a going away party." Kensi suggested.

Katy looked over at Callen, waiting for a reaction, but he sat emotionless. "Callen, you okay?" Katy asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He said in a low voice. "Drinks Friday night sounds fine."

The feel in the office was one of sadness the rest of the week. Katy knew Callen didn't want her to go, but also knew he would never ask her not to. They talked about the team, but not very much. They just tried to spend as much time together as possible. By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, he was moody and emotional; snapping at everyone. He slowly packed up his bag while the others waited for him. Sam could see that Katy's departure was really bothering him.

When they got to the bar, they sat at their usual table and ordered the first round of drinks. Kensi toasted to their friendship and a successful mission. While Callen raised his glass, his heart just wasn't in it. Katy knew she was in for a very long night once they got home. Since it was their last night together, they all parted ways after only an hour at the bar. Katy and Callen walked slowly out to the car and headed home.

"Callen." Katy said as she drove.

"Yeah." He said looking out the window.

"I am coming back and I'll call as often as I can." She told him.

"I know I'm just going to miss you." He said looking at her for a brief moment.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said taking his hand.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just want to spend the night with you." She smiled when he looked at her.

"How about Chinese?" he asked seeing their usual restaurant coming up on the right.

Katy automatically pulled in and parked. "I know you don't want me to go, I have no choice in this it's an assignment."

"I know. I'd never ask you not to go. Just like I know you'd never ask me to not do something when it came to our careers. Please be careful out there." He said

"I will, I promise you." She said before she got out of the car.

They ordered and sat down to wait for their meal. Callen had an arm around her and held her hands in the other. She was leaning into him and kissed his neck. When their order was ready, they walked to the register to pay and were told it was free because Katy was going away. They thanked the staff profusely and went home. First thing in the door, Katy fed Callie while Callen got plates and utensils. They met back on the couch and ate while they watched a little bit of TV.

After they'd eaten and all of the leftovers put away, Katy asked Callen what kind of wine he wanted her to open. He suggested the Blackberry wine. She opened the bottle, poured two glasses, placed the cork back in the bottle and carried it all back to the couch. They sipped on the wine while they watched TV. Katy got up and disappeared into the bedroom. After a few minutes, she walked out and placed her gloved hands over his eyes.

"What the hell?" He laughed.

"Stand up with your eyes closed and turn around, don't open them until I tell you." She said removing her hands and backing away from the couch so he could have a full view of her.

He stood and turned towards the sound of her voice. "Can I open them now?" he asked.

When she was ready, she told him to open them. He immediately smiled. "Damn" he said walking towards her. "Reggie was right you are hot in your dress blues."

Callen walked around her looking her up and down as she stood at attention. He lifted the back of the jacket and took a look at her ass and smacked it. Katy continued to stand motionless. "So, while you're standing at attention, I can do anything I want to and you can't stop me or say a word."

"If that's how you want to play the game, you could say that." She said with a sexy smile.

Callen walked to face her again and ran his finger up the gold-tones eagle, globe and anchor buttons. "What do they call the red stripe up the side of the slacks?"

"It's a blood stripe. You get them after you've picked up the rank of an NCO; Corporal." She told him as he ran his fingers across the ribbons above her left breast.

"You look so sexy in that thing. Is it true that it looks better lying on the floor or across the foot of the bed?" He asked in a husky, lust filled voice.

She said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his deeply.

His fingers worked the buttons and slid the jacket off her shoulders. Then untied the tie at her neck and tossed it over his shoulder before he unbuttoned the crisp white blouse. Callen pushed her towards the bedroom, his lip never leaving hers. The blouse fell to the floor right inside the door, exposing a very lacy white bra. Callen ran his hands across her breast before unbuckling the belt and unzipping the trousers. Slowly, he pushed them down her hips and watched as they fell to the floor. She slipped off her black patent leather shoes and kicked off the pants. He laid her back on the bed admiring the matching white lace panties.

He looked back at the pile of clothes on the floor and turned back to Katy smiling. "Yeah, I have to agree, it does look pretty good on the floor." He said kissing her again.

Katy pulled his shirt over his head and worked at his belt. He stopped her and pushed her further up onto the bed. He kissed her again and then moved onto her neck, collar bones and breasts. He pulled her to a sitting position while he unclasped her bra and slid it down her shoulders. Her hands found his belt again and managed to get it unbuckled, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

He stood back up and let his pants fall to the ground before he got back on the bed. She turned off the light and opened herself to him. They made love for the first time in their relationship, for hours. Slowly bringing themselves to the peak. When they were completely spent, they nestled into one another and fell asleep.

Katy's alarm blared at them at six. She rolled over and smacked the alarm clock and immediately rolled back over to face Callen. His eyes were open and he smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He told her brushing his thumb across her lips.

Tears stung her eyes. "I'm going to miss you too."

He pulled her close and held her tight until she had to get up and get ready for the flight. He got himself dressed and watched as she packed her the rest of her toiletries in her suitcase and zipped it closed. She called for Callie who came running and jumped up on the bed.

"I've got to go away for a while, you be good for Callen, please." She said cupping the cat's face and head bunting her.

"She'll be fine, won't you Callie." He said scratching the base of her tail. "Are you ready?"

Katy sighed, "I guess."

He carried her bag out to the Mercedes and put it in the trunk. Katy locked the house and got into the passenger seat. She started crying as they pulled away from the house. When they arrived at LAX, Callen parked in the short-term lot and walked her into the terminal. They got in line to check in, wrapped in one another's arms until it was her turn at the check-in counter. She handed the woman her ticket and credentials. The woman behind the desk asked her all of the typical questions before accepting the suitcase and handing her back her ticket and ID.

Katy and Callen walked over to the security check point and stood there watching the passengers coming and going. Finally after fifteen minutes, Katy turned to him. He saw the tears in her eyes and kissed her.

"I love you, Katy." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said. "I'll call you as soon as I land."

"Please be safe and come home soon." He said giving her one last kiss and hug.

"I will, I promise." She smiled and turned towards the check point. Once she got to the head of the line, she turned to look at him and waved. She handed the TSA Agent her ticket, credentials and weapon before she walked through the metal detector. The agent handed her everything back and Katy walked to the rope and found Callen there with one last hug and Kiss. They said their I love yous and goodbyes once more before she was asked to proceed to her gate. Callen stood and watched as she walked down the corridor and disappeared.

By the time her got back out to the car, his phone was ringing. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" she said when he answered.

"Every day." He smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you in a few hours. I hope you have a good flight." He said before she hung up.

Callie was waiting at the door when he walked in. He scooped her up and carried her to the couch. She squirmed out of his arms and ran back to the door, howling. "Mom's not coming back for a while, Honey." He told her, but it made no difference.

His phone rang, knowing it couldn't be Katy; he looked at the caller ID. It was Kensi. "Hey." He said when he answered.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked.

He sighed. "She's gone already." He told her.

"Do you want to grab a beer with Deeks and me?" She asked.

"No, you guys go; I'm not much fun to be around right now." He said.

"When are you fun to be around?" she laughed.

Her comment made him smile and he gave a light laugh. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm just going to stay home and be miserable with the cat.' He laughed.

"Alright, Callen we'll see you Monday. Call one of us if you needs anything, okay?" Kensi said.

"I will, thank you Kens." He said and hung up.

Callen walked into their bedroom and looked at her uniform hanging over the boot board. He grabbed it and hung it on a hanger and put it in the closet. He turned around and looked at the nightstand, noticing her IPod. Callen walked over and picked it up; looking at the music she had loaded and laughed when he saw all of the Taylor Swift albums. He saw music from other artist like John Mayer, Aerosmith, Van Halen, Maroon 5 and several other artists. Putting the ear buds in his ears, he played one of the songs and smiled, immediately thinking of Katy.

As the hours passed, he played more and more of the music and couldn't help but feel worse and missed Katy even more. Every song reminded him of her. He turned it off and laid it back on the nightstand. Callie jumped up on the bed and walked up to him, meowing the entire time.

"I know Callie, I miss her too. You hungry?" he asked getting up and walking to the kitchen. He checked the refrigerator for an open can of cat food. When he didn't find one, he grabbed one from the cupboard and opened it. Callie rubbed up against his legs and wound herself around his ankles as he walked over to get her plate. He gave her a few pets down her back as she pawed at his hand. She then followed him back over to the counter, talking to him as he loaded her plate with the wet and dry food. She followed him back to where her plate belonged and meowed as she ate.

"You're welcome, pretty girl." He said as he stood there and watched her eat.

Callen looked at the clock on the stove and realized Katy's flight should be landing in New Jersey any time. Excited to hear her voice, he took his phone out and sat it on the counter while he poured himself the remaining wine from the bottle they'd opened the night before. As the minutes passed, he ached to hear her voice and wondered how he would survive the next six months without her there.

At a quarter to four, his phone played Katy's ringtone. He smiled and immediately answered. "Hey, how was your flight?" He asked, walking into their bedroom and sat on his side of the bed looking at her photo.

"Hey Honey, it wasn't a bad flight." She said.

"Have you met the team yet?" he asked.

"No we literally just landed; I'm waiting to get off the plane now. I'm nervous, how do you do it, leading your own team?" she asked.

"You'll get the hang of it." He told her.

"They're not all NCIS agents, they're CIA too and I'm sure they've all been with their various agencies longer than I have. How can I lead them with only two years under my belt? To them, I'm still a probie." She whined.

"Stop Katy, you'll do fine. You were chosen to lead the team for a reason. Obviously Director Vance sees something in you." He said smiling at her self-doubt.

"I don't know, Callen. We'll see. Alright, I'm at baggage claim. I'll call you when I get to the hotel, okay?" she said.

"Alright, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled and hung up.

Callen hung up, smiled and picked up her photo. Callie jumped up on the bed and walked over to him. "Well, she landed." He told her and she meowed in response. "How are we going to get through this?"

He sat the photo on his nightstand and lay back on the bed, grabbing her pillow. Callen smelled it and closed his eyes. He was so lonely without her there; he sat up and looked around, grabbed a change of clothes for the next day turned off the light and closed the door. Callie followed him down to his old room and sat there watching him as he unrolled the bed roll and sat down. Cautiously, she walked over to him and sniffed the fabric. Finally after she walked all the way around it did she step on it and over to Callen's side. He gave her some love and rolled onto his side.

Callen woke when his phone beeped indicating he had a voicemail message. He knew it was from Katy and wanted to kick himself for missing her call. He punched in his numerical password and listened to the message. "Hey Callen, it's me. I wanted to let you know I made it to the hotel. The team seems pretty cool, I guess. Who knows? I guess you either fell asleep or went for a run. I'll try calling you tomorrow, but we're looking for our first set of names on the list. If I don't talk to you tomorrow, I love you. I'm exhausted, so I'm going to head to bed so we can get an early start tomorrow morning. I love you, Baby. Goodnight." She said and the message ended.

He debated on calling her back but figured she was already asleep, considering the message was left thirty minutes ago. Callie meowed at him, so he put the phone down and rolled back over, falling asleep almost immediately. When he woke up at midnight, Callie was gone and all the lights were on in the house. He walked out to the living room and locked up before going back to the room and lying back down again.

No sooner had Callen sat down at his desk at work with a cup of coffee; Eric called them up to Ops for a new case. It involved an Intel Marine who disappeared with intimate knowledge of very sensitive information; that in the wrong hands could jeopardize the lives of thousands of service members. As he and Sam headed down to Pendleton to talk to his command, Sam asked how he was doing. He didn't say much, just stared at the world as they drove down the five freeway. Sam hoped his melancholy only lasted for a few weeks.

Katy's input would've helped them immensely during the case, but after three weeks, they managed to find the missing Marine safe and sound. Callen sat at his desk working on paperwork while the others talked. No matter what they did, they couldn't engage him in conversation. His phone beeped, he had a text message. He picked up his phone and saw it was from Katy and smiled. When he opened the message, he found a picture of her with her first successful save. A half-brother named Sergei. He proudly showed the picture to the others and sent a response asking where they were going next. She only sent four words back; 'Alaska-I love you.'

Life quickly returned to the drudgery that was life before Katy. The team missed her dearly, the perspective and skills she brought to the team were sorely missed. Kensi and Callen moped around the office when they weren't working cases. Hetty hated seeing the team so down without Katy around and truthfully, she did as well. Even Nell and Eric sat in Ops morosely wishing for Katy's return.

Over the next few months, Callen received seven pictures of Katy with her new found half siblings and their family. They talked on the phone for at least two hours every Saturday, no matter where in the world she was. From Alaska, they traveled to Denver, then over to Europe with stops in England and Moscow. Back to the US; up to Alaska again and the back east to Pennsylvania. No sooner had they wrapped one case, they were immediately off to the next destination.

He got a hand written letter from her once a week and a package with either thank you gifts or things she'd gotten for him. The longer she was away, the more he got used to her bring gone. It still wasn't easy by any means, but with the support of the rest of the team and his weekly check-ins with Nate, he was still plugging along.

By the second week in September, they'd hit the halfway point. Seven down, eight to go. They'd talked about the next case in Virginia that weekend when they spoke on the phone. She sounded so happy and fulfilled when she told him about the most recent addition to her extended family; Nataly. He smiled the entire time she talked, just because he was able to hear her voice. Callen asked if she thought she'd make if home for Christmas, but she honestly didn't know. Cases nine and ten were taking them back to Russia and they weren't able to find very much information on either the single birth siblings or the twins. She hoped that she would so they could spend their first Christmas together, actually together.

Monday morning, Callen sat at his desk alone in the bullpen. He was back to not sleeping so instead of sitting at home missing Katy; he came to work to attempt to be productive. The front door closed and he looked up but didn't see anyone. A few minutes later, Hetty walked over to him.

"Good morning Mr. Callen. How was your weekend?" she asked.

"It was alright, got another package and letter from Katy and we talked for a few hours Saturday afternoon." He smiled.

"Very good, they're working on number eight, aren't they; in Virginia?" she said.

"Yes, then they're off to Oregon." He told her.

She handed him a set of tickets. "Be back here Monday morning for work."

His face lit up, "You're letting me go see her? What about our cases?"

"We can manage without you for a week." She said turning to walk away. "Oh and Mr. Callen, please try to return in better spirits. You've been a bit of a curmudgeon the last few months."

"I know I'm sorry. I worry about Katy and I miss her." He told her leaning back in his chair.

"We all miss her Mr. Callen. Just a few more months and she'll be back with us." She said. "Now go, you leave in two hours. You don't want to miss your flight."

Callen didn't need to be told twice; he shot out of his chair, packed his bag, dumped his coffee in the sink and headed for the door. Sam pulled in as he was getting into the Jag and waited. "Hey Sam, I'm." he stared to say.

"Going to see Katy, I know. Tell her we all say hi." He smiled and walked into the office.

In addition to the tickets, she also gave him the name of the hotel the team was staying at. It's wasn't far from the ship yard, so he could stop by and have a quick visit with Gibbs and his team while Katy was working the case. He didn't bother going home since he always carried a bag with extra clothes and toiletries with him. So he headed right over to the airport and parked in long term parking. Callen was excited to be seeing Katy after three long months and hoped she could take an evening off so he could take her out to dinner and over to meet Gibbs.

He checked in, showing his credentials and walked to Security. Once he'd been cleared, he went to his gate and waited. Within the hour, the plane landed and the ground crew set about refueling the jet and restocking the refreshments. He looked at his watch and figured barring any delays, he'd be in Virginia by six and at the hotel by seven. Thirty minutes later, he was onboard the plane as it taxied to the runway for take-off. He pulled her IPod from his bag and started listening to some of her music. He drifted to sleep mid-flight and the flight attendant had to wake him up when they were making their final approach for landing.

Once they landed and he walked through the terminal, he found one of the rental car desks and rented himself a car. He could barely contain his excitement as he drove down the highway towards Falls Church where she was staying. Callen connected Katy's IPod to the cars stereo system and blared Van Halen as he drove. When the song Jump came on, he very loudly sang along. A huge smile crossed his pace as he saw the hotel coming up on the left. Exiting the freeway and making the left under the overpass, he pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car; nearly running into the hotel lobby.

The one thing he hadn't planned on was how to find her room. He looked around the lobby to see if by chance she was down there. There was a group of individuals sitting around one of the tables who looked vaguely familiar.

"Oh my Lord." Special Agent Cassidy Long said putting her drink on the table. "Where's Katy?"

"I think she went up to the room, why?" Asked CIA operative; Michael Lewiston.

"Look who just walked in the door." She told the others.

"Is that?" Special Agent Anthony Carter asked.

Cassidy got up and walked towards him, "Excuse me, Special Agent Callen?"

He turned to her surprised. "Yes?"

"My name is Special Agent Cassidy Long; I'm a member of Katy's team. She doesn't know you're here does she?" She said.

"No she doesn't. Do you know where she might be?" He asked.

"She's upstairs in her room, it was a pretty hard day." She said, looking at the others and pointed to the elevator. "I'll take you up to her room."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He told her.

"You know, none of us actually believed you two were really together. You've got a reputation for being somewhat of a lone wolf." She told him as they stepped into the elevator.

"Well, people change." He smiled. "How is case eight going?"

"Well, we found Anastasiya. The twins had already gotten to her, so she's in the hospital in critical condition right now. Katy's taking it pretty hard." She said as they stepped out onto the third floor. "Our rooms are adjoining, so you can go in through my room."

"Thank you." He said as she let him in. "She and I will probably be down in a little while."

Cassidy smiled, "Take your time, she's really missed you."

Callen walked through the room and over to the open door leading to Katy room. She was in bed lying on her right side one of her legs sticking out of the covers. Quietly, he sat his bag on the floor and took off his shoes before he got in bed next to her. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow above and behind her head. She was such a sight to behold, absolutely beautiful. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Slowly, her eyes opened and sparkled like aquamarines, shining in the dimly lit room. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled deeply, smelling everything he loved about her.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I." she said softly.

"As much of a blur as today's been, I think I might be dreaming too." He laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling at him.

"Hetty sent me. She told me I've been grouchy." He said.

"I'd believe that. I missed you so much." She said kissing him.

"I missed you too." He said.

"How'd you get in the room?" she asked.

"I Special Agent Long let me in through her room. So they didn't believe we were together, huh?" he said.

Katy shook her head. "No, they didn't."

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Ravenous." She said kissing him long and hard.

Callen rolled her onto her back and kissed down her neck to her collar bone. The made quick work of removing their clothes and had wonderful mind-blowing sex before they redressed and headed downstairs to get a bite to eat. When the elevator doors opened, her team looked over at them shocked. They were wrapped in one another's arms, kissing. Cassidy elbowed Michael.

A little embarrassed that the doors had opened and they hadn't noticed, they stepped out and walked over to her team. "Callen, I'd like to introduce you to my team. You've already met NCIS Agent Cassidy Long; this is Jason Davis and Anthony Carter also with NCIS. Then we have Carson Pierce, Raymond Light and Michael Lewiston with the CIA."

Callen shook all of their hands while they made room for the two of them at the table. They were discussing tomorrow's visit to NCIS headquarters with the hopes that one of their agents a Tim McGee would be able to help them track down case eight's twins. Callen asked if they minded if he tagged along on their trip, promising he'd stay out of the way. They all agreed. Callen asked Katy if she was ready to get something to eat, she nodded and the two excused themselves.

They went to a little diner Gibbs had taken Callen to on one of his visits with him. It just so happened that the man himself was sitting at a booth in the back when they walked in. Callen walked Katy down to introduce him and Katy to one another.

"Callen, what are you going out here?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, I'd like to introduce you to Special Agent Katy Levin, my girlfriend." He said.

Gibbs nearly choked as Callen said the words, but smiled. "Girlfriend, since when?"

"Six months ago. Katy's heading up the team tracking all of the Leshev single births." Callen told him. The two had spoken several times, including when they were in San Francisco chasing Anka and Alina.

"Well, sit down, please." Gibbs said waving for the waitress to come with two menus. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry about my reaction, Callen has never actually introduced me to a woman he was dating."

"No, it's alright; my team didn't believe we were seeing each other either." Katy smiled.

"You're team is coming into the office tomorrow, aren't they?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes we are. I'm glad I got to meet you beforehand. Rumors are that you're a little intimidating." She laughed.

"I've heard those too." Gibbs laughed.

"He can be when he needs to be. You two have something in common." Callen said looking to Gibbs. "Katy here was in the Marines."

Gibbs smiled warmly. "Well Semper Fi." He said offering his hand. "What was your MOS?"

"Armor, I spent all of my enlistment at Lejeune." She told him.

Gibbs nodded. "Very good. How long were you in for?"

"I only did one enlistment; I used the GI Bill to pay for school. I got my degree in journalism." She told him.

Gibbs laughed. "You're degree is in journalism, yet you're and NCIS Agent?"

"Yeah, I know." She laughed.

The waitress walked to the table with two menus and two glasses of ice water. Katy quickly looked at the menu and ordered the French Dip sandwich with extra Au Jus. Callen ordered a BLT with extra bacon. Both said they were fine with ice water and the waitress walked away.

"So what case number is your team on right now?" Gibbs asked.

"Eight." She told him.

"And all of these are your half siblings?" he asked.

"Yes it's still hard to believe sometimes that I've got forty-five half siblings I never knew I had." She said.

"So you grew up in foster care just like Callen?" he asked.

"Yes. Hetty brought me over from Russia when I was about two." She said.

"Hetty has a habit of doing that; doesn't she?" Gibbs said looking at Callen. "I have to say you two make a good looking couple. Never thought I'd see the day when Callen would bring me a woman to meet."

Their sandwiches were delivered and Gibbs laughed when they passed half of their sandwiches to one another. Katy and Callen looked at one another and laughed too. Then told him that they always order and share no matter where they are. Gibbs admitted that he and his first wife used to do the same thing. He was truly happy for Callen; thankful that after forty-three years he'd finally met someone he thought enough about to bring to meet him. He hoped they had a very long future together.

By nine, Callen and Katy were headed back to the hotel and off to bed. He told her that she was going to like the rest of Gibbs team. Cassidy had closed the door between their rooms to give them a little more privacy. They fell right to sleep cuddled together and slept the entire night. When they woke the following morning, both felt so refreshed. Better than they had in months.

Since they were going to be spending the day in the office, Katy wore a pair of slacks and flats with a nice blouse and blazer. Callen felt under dressed compared to her, but he was on vacation. They met the rest of her team downstairs for breakfast before they headed over to the office. When they walked into the bullpen, Gibbs was talking with Director Vance and waved them over.

"Good Morning, Gibbs, Director Vance." Katy said when they walked up.

"Callen, I hadn't expected to see you, what are you going here?" Vance asked.

"I came to see Katy." He smiled.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that." He said giving them a knowing smile. "How long are you here for?"

"Hetty has me booked on a flight back on Sunday." He said.

"Alright, well make yourself at home. Maybe Katy will let you get a little time in out in the field, only she's in charge." He smiled.

"Katy, this is Special Agent Timothy McGee, he's going to be helping you in MTAC with the search for the twins." Gibbs said.

Katy offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Special Agent McGee."

"Please, call me Tim." He smiled and looked up at Callen. "Hey, what are you going here?"

"I'm visiting with a friend." He smiled, shaking his hand as well.

Just then, Tony and Ziva walked off the elevator. They were deep in discussion until they saw Callen. "Hey Callen, how are you?" Tony said shaking his hand.

"Good morning Tony, Ziva how are you." He asked. "This is Special Agent Katy Levin, she's here working the Leshev single birth cases."

"Nice to meet you." Ziva said shaking Katy's hand.

Tony pushed between Katy and Callen, putting his arm around her. "So, how are you? How do you like it here so far? Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gibbs said looking at Callen and back to Tony.

"What?" he said with a puzzled look and cast a glance at Callen.

Callen leaned over. "Kindly remove you arm from my girlfriend's shoulder."

"Oh." Tony said with his eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"I think Cassidy's single, the red-head over there." Katy told him and laughed as he quickly walked away.

"Well, get yourselves some coffee or something and we'll go on up to MTAC and get connected with Nell and Eric." Tim told them.

As Callen let her to the break room, Cassidy was at her side. "Ew, I need a cold shower. That guy is so creepy."

Katy and Callen laughed.

Once they had coffee in hand, the team met Tim upstairs outside MTAC. He let them in and they followed him to the bottom of the stairs and sat in the first row of seats. He walked to one of the computers and brought the LA office on the screen.

"Hey Nell, Eric good to see you guys." Katy said with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Katy, so good to see you, hold on, Kensi wants to say hi." She said running out of Ops. Within a few minutes, Kensi, Sam and Deeks were all standing in Ops saying hi.

"It's so good to see you guys." She said as Callen joined her in front of the camera.

"So how'd you like your surprise?" Kensi asked beaming.

"I loved it, long overdue. I missed him so much." She said putting an arm around Callen.

"Yeah, well just remember he's only there for a week. I want my partner back." Sam laughed.

"Don't worry I'll send him home, Sam." Katy laughed.

"Alright, we'll let you guys get to work. Good seeing you two together again." Sam asked as he waved and the three left Ops.

"It is really good to see you two together again. Callen has been moping around the office since you left. I think Hetty sent him away because he was so miserable." Nell laughed.

"Gee thanks Nell." Callen said.

Tim sat by the computer listening to the exchange between Katy, Callen and the LA office and smiled. "Alright, let's get down to business." He said. "Were you two able to check the traffic cams in the area of Anastasiya's house to see when the twins had been there?"

"Yes, they were there Sunday around noon. We got the plate number and ran it through the DMV records and found it was registered to a Nancy Johnson. We compared her photo to the twins and she's a match. Yet again, we don't know which twin she is." Nell said.

"What about a last known address?" Callen asked and quickly remembered it wasn't his case to be asking about.

Katy laughed at him and jabbed him in the side. "My case, remember."

He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled embarrassed. "Yeah sorry, old habits die hard."

"It's alright, you're forgiven this time." She smiled and looked back at Nell and Eric on the screen. "Alright his question, do we have a last known address for her?"

Nell and Eric were laughing. "Yeah, we're sending the address to Tim now. We've been watching the house, but there's been no activity in a couple days. As soon as we get something more with that, we'll let you know."

"Thank you. Anything else for us on this particular set of twins?" Katy asked.

"No, nothing more than we've already given you." Nell said.

"Ok, see you later." Katy said and signaled for Tim to cut the feed.

Katy turned to the rest of her team and sighed. They were going through the file. Katy took hers from the chair and sat down rereading it. Callen noticed the last name. "Kirkin? Any relation to Anatoli Kirkin?" he asked.

Katy's team looked up. "As a matter of fact yes," Katy said. "Their mother was his sister. She passed away of natural causes a couple years ago."

"Interesting." He said and continued reading over her shoulder.

"I thought so too." Katy said.

By noon, they had no new information so they headed out for lunch. Gibbs and his team joined them. It was a nice leisurely lunch, no one talked about the case. They just enjoyed the time out of the office. When they returned to the office and MTAC, they called the LA office. Nell and Eric popped onto the screen, swatting back and forth at each other not noticing the incoming call.

Katy and Callen looked at one another. "Hey guys?" Katy said.

"Oh sorry, we didn't see the call." Nell said embarrassed.

"So that's what you two do when no one's around?" Katy laughed.

"No, not usually." Eric said.

"I was wondering if you guys had anything new." Katy said.

"Well, we've been watching the house all morning and there's been no one coming or going, so we went back through the traffic cams around Anastasiya's house. We thought we'd lost sight of the car, but we actually picked it up on one of the side streets, we've been watching a second address and nothing yet. Sorry, I know you were hoping to wrap this one up quick." Nell said.

"Well, if worse come to worse, we'll leave Anastasiya under the protection of the one of the teams here and move on to the next case. We'll come back when we find out where Lera and Lena are." Katy said.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that." Nell smiled.

"What about financials, anything there with the American personas accounts?"Katy asked.

"There have been one or two internet purchases and we're trying to get the billing address. Where was an ATM withdrawal the day before they went to Anastasiya's, but there's been nothing since." Nell said.

Katy sighed. "Phones and email addresses; anything there?"

"There have been several numbers the American persona has been using; we're monitoring all of them." Eric told her.

Callen could tell Katy was frustrated and put his hand on her shoulder. "What am I missing?" She asked him.

"You've asked about everything I would've asked about." He told her.

"Alright you guys, thank you so much for your help. Let me know if you find anything." She said to Nell and Eric. They smiled sympathetically and disconnected the feed.

Tim walked over to Katy and Callen. "The only other thing to do is go out to these two addresses and have a look around. We don't have a case at the moment, I'm sure Gibbs wouldn't mind helping out."

"I was thinking the same thing. I've been running this team ragged. Let's see what kind of information Nell and Eric can get us between now and tomorrow morning. We'll go out to have a look-see tomorrow. I'm going to go talk to Gibbs." Katy said and walked out of MTAC.

She saw Gibbs sitting at his desk and walked down the stair to his desk. He smiled, looking at her over his glasses. "Any luck?"

"No and I think the team's about to go all mutinous on me." She laughed.

Callen walked down the stairs and joined them. "She's asking all the right questions and looking for the right information." He told Gibbs.

"What's you next move?" He asked.

"There are two addresses our LA analysts are watching. I'm ready to say screw watching them and just go in, hit both houses at the same time. I would need an additional team to do so. Do you think Director Vance would loan me a team for a few hours?" She asked.

Gibbs smiled. "Of course. I guess it's a good thing Callen came after all."

"Yeah, he doesn't know it but I'm going to put him to work." Katy smiled.

Gibbs gave them an odd smile and looked back at his computer. "From what I hear, you already have."

"Do you know if he's in his office?" Katy asked.

"He should be." Gibbs said picking up the phone and dialing the director's extension. "Special Agent Levin was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk to her. She's looking to borrow a few extra agents tomorrow. Alright, I'll let her know. He'll be right down."

Katy smiled, "Thank you. You didn't need to call him; I could've gone to his office."

"Why waste the energy." He said.

Katy yawned. "Do you want me to get you a cup of coffee or something?" Callen asked.

"Sure, thank you." She smiled and patted his chest.

"You should go out to the little cart in the quad." He said pulling out his wallet. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Katy likes her coffee strong." Callen told him.

"Ask for two of the Gibbs specials and get something for yourself." He told Callen handing him a twenty dollar bill.

"I got it, Jethro." Callen said trying to hand it back to him.

"Damn it Callen, just go. Get the woman some coffee." He laughed.

"I'll be right back." Callen said squeezing her arm.

Katy watched him walk to the elevator and shook her head. "We're constantly fighting over who's going to pay for what. You should have seen us the day I moved in with him. We were standing at the register in the middle of the bedding department fighting over who was going to pay for the comforter set."

"Shannon and I used to do that all the time. It used to make her so mad. Sometimes I think I did it just to push her buttons." He smiled at the memories.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said.

"Did Callen tell you?" He asked.

"No, I know that look all too well. I lost my daughter five years ago." She told him.

"It's so hard to lose a child. They're supposed to out-live us." He said.

Katy smiled and choked back the tears. "Does it ever get any easier to deal with?"

Gibbs shook her head. "I wish I could tell you it does. You just find new ways of dealing with it. Why don't you and Callen come over to my place for dinner tonight? I make a pretty mean steak. We can talk more over dinner. I know this really isn't the place for a conversation like this."

"We'll be there. I've never known Callen to pass up a steak." She laughed.

Just then Director Vance appeared behind her. "So Gibbs tells me you'd like to borrow a few extra agents tomorrow, what are your plans?"

"We're getting nowhere by having our analysts watching these two addresses. I'd like to go in, hit the houses at the same time. With Callen I've only got eight." She said.

"I'm sure we can find some agents to volunteer for the task." The director said smiling at Gibbs.

"I'm sure Ziva, Tony and Tim wouldn't mind offering their time." Gibbs said.

Katy smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Both Gibbs and the Director said.

"I'm going to let my team head back to the hotel. If I don't let them blow off some steam, I think they'll hang me." Katy told the director.

"Of course, you and your team have bounced from location to location since you started. Let them have the rest of the afternoon." The Director agreed.

Callen walked off the elevator with a cardboard tray of coffee and handed one to Gibbs and the other to Katy. Both Katy and Gibbs thanked him. Gibbs called up to MTAC and told Tim to have the team come down. Once her were all there, Katy released them for the rest of the day. She knew the first thing they were going to do was go to the local bar. Before they ran out the door, she told them that they needed to be sober and hangover free for the following morning's operation. They looked rather disappointed, but agreed to not drink themselves into oblivion.

Gibbs got up from his desk and waved for Katy and Callen to follow him. Callen knew exactly where they were headed. When they stepped off the elevator, they heard Tony and Ziva talking with another woman. When they walked into the lab, the woman yelled Callen's name and went running towards him, nearly knocking him over. Katy just watched with an interested smile. Callen turned towards Katy and introduced her to Abby. Abby gasped and gave Katy a huge hug. Katy was a little shell shocked.

They all talked for a while before Abby ran to her phone and called someone up to her lab. Within a few minutes, Tim walked in with an older gentleman and younger man. Tim handed Abby the largest container of soda she had ever seen. The older gentleman greeted Callen warmly.

"Mr. Callen, how are you?" He said shaking Callen's hand. "What are you doing out here?"

"Actually, I took a week off to visit my girlfriend." He said with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Girlfriend, well when do we get to meet the lovely lady?" He asked.

"Dr. Mallard, I'd like to introduce you to Special Agent Katya Levin, my girlfriend." He said. Abby's jaw dropped.

"You didn't tell me she was your girlfriend." She said excitedly, hugging Katy again.

Once Abby let go, Dr. Mallard offered Katy his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, please call me Ducky."

"Nice to meet you Ducky." Katy said trying not to laugh at his nickname. "Ducky. I like it."

"This is my assistant Jimmie Palmer." He told her. Katy shook his hand as well.

"Ok, so tell me everything." Abby said. "How did you meet?"

"Callen's team actually rescued me from an undercover operation that had gone very bad." Katy said.

"Aw, how sweet, your knight in shining armor." Abby swooned.

"I stayed with Kensi for a few days because my apartment got torched. Kensi was about to get evicted because my cat and I were staying with her then I moved in with Callen and we've been together ever since." Katy smiled.

"Well, congratulations. You make a very smart couple." Ducky announced. "How long will the two of you be in town?"

"I'm here until Sunday and Katy's here until she wraps her current case." He told them.

Ducky nodded, "Ah, you're working the Leshev single-birth cases?"

"Yes, that's correct." Katy smiled.

"You've had how many successful cases so far?" Ducky asked.

"Seven, this is number eight and there are seven more and I only have three months left of my assignment before I go back to the LA office." She said.

"Ah yes, very good." He said. "Mr. Palmer and I have some paperwork to finish. It was a true pleasure meeting you, Mr. Callen good to see you again."

As the afternoon wound down, Katy called Nell one last time and told her about the plan to hit both houses tomorrow. Nell agreed to continue to watch the two addresses until that time and to call if any new came up. Katy thanked her and hung up. Callen was standing at Gibbs desk talking, so she walked back over to him and slipped her phone into her pocket. He smiled at her.

A half hour later, they were headed to the store for two more steaks then over to Gibbs' house for dinner. No sooner had they walked in the door and Gibbs was at the refrigerator pulling out three bottles of beer. Katy gladly accepted it and popped the cap immediately. They stood in the kitchen talking while Gibbs got the steaks out and seasoned them. The conversation was continued when they went out to the back yard while Gibbs had the steaks on the grill. Katy enjoyed watching the two of them laugh and joke. She could tell that they'd been friends for a number of years. When they sat down to eat, Katy was utterly speechless by how tender and juicy the steak was. She ate the entire steak and all of the sides Gibbs had made without a word. Both Callen and Gibbs watched in amazement as she ate the huge steak.

"What, I have had a steak that good in years." She laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you always eat like that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes she does, though you can hardly tell." Callen laughed.

"Where the hell do you put it all?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"I run a lot." She said and patted Callen on the back. "So much that this one has trouble keeping up with me."

"I made the mistake of running with her one night. I will never do that again. By the time we got back to the house, she wasn't even winded and wanted to go further." Callen laughed.

"How far did you run?" Gibbs asked.

"I think it was six miles. That was right after my apartment burned, so I hadn't gotten a chance to buy a new pedometer." Katy told him.

Gibbs nodded. "Yep, still got that Marine mentality, don't you?"

"Ah, yes and no. Fitness wise yes, everything else no." she said taking a sip of her beer.

Gibbs cleared his throat, "So how old would have your daughter been this year?"

Katy swallowed hard and sat down her beer. "She would've been sixteen. Her father and I were in the Corps together when I got pregnant. We gave her to his parents to raise until he was able to take custody of her."

"Kelly would've been in her twenties by now." Gibbs told her.

She saw the sadness in his eyes. "How did it happen?"

"Car accident. She and my wife were witness to a murder and put into protective custody while I was deployed. I got word that the drug cartel had gotten to them and caused the accident." He told her sullenly.

Katy shook her head. "My father was responsible for my daughter and her father's parent's deaths."

"I'm sorry, Katy. No one should have to go through that." He told her and reached across the table. She put her hand in his and leaned into Callen.

"How do you deal with it?" She asked, choking back the tears.

"Jethro builds boats in his basement." Callen said.

Katy burst out laughing. "Like ships in a bottle or actual boats?"

"Actual boats." He laughed. "I do build other things too."

"I guess my photography is my outlet." She said.

Callen nodded. "Katy's a very gifted and talented photographer. We've got some of her photos hanging up in the house."

The three sat talking for another two house before Katy and Callen left for the hotel. Katy knocked on the teams rooms to make sure they all made it back to the hotel in one piece and weren't blitzed out of their minds. Thankfully they'd just come back to the hotel had some dinner and spent the rest of the evening in the bar until they went up to bed. They went to bed themselves hoping the raids tomorrow were successful.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the NCIS:LA characters, I'm only borrowing them.**

Katy had a horrible time trying to fall asleep, it didn't matter what she did, and sleep evaded her. Just as she started to drift off to, her phone rang. She groaned loudly and rolled over to get her phone from the nightstand. It was Ops. "You're so lucky it's you Nell. Had it been anyone else my hands would be reaching through the phone to strangle you." She said. Callen laughed.

"I know I'm so sorry for calling so late. We're about to wrap things up here for the night and I wanted to let you know that Lena and Lera are at the Falls Church address with an unidentified male. We're running him through the facial recognition software and will hopefully have and ID on him in a few hours." She said.

"Alright, thank you. Have a good night Nell." She said.

"I'll be back online by six your time in case you need anything." Nell told her.

"No, get more sleep than that. We've still got a lot of stuff to go over with the teams going in with us. We have to wait on the warrants and such." Katy said lifting her head so Callen could put his arm under her neck.

"Don't worry Katy; I'll talk to you in a few hours." Nell said and hung up.

Katy sat her phone on the nightstand and rolled over into Callen's side. Within minutes, she was asleep and didn't awake again until her alarm went off at six. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. Callen heard the water come on and smiled, tossing the covers back. Seven minutes later, Katy walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and found Callen's legs hanging off the bed. She walked over to him and leaned over. Startled, he grabbed her.

"You're done already. I was just going to join you." He told her rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Katy laughed. "You fell back to sleep. Go ahead and shower then we'll go get some breakfast with the team."

Callen stood and walked to her trying to grab the towel off of her. "Why don't you come join me?"

"Go, shower now." She smiled kissing him.

He mumbled darn and walked into the bathroom. By the time he came out of the bathroom, Katy was dressed and in the process of French braiding her hair. He got himself dressed and watched as she tugged and pulled tightly, grabbing handfuls of her thick hair, working it into the braid. Callen loved the wave her hair had when she took the braid out. He grabbed his weapon, badge and credentials off the dresser and sat down on the bed next to her.

"So what was Nell's call about last night?" He asked.

"She was letting me know that the Kirkin girls were at the Falls Church address with an unknown male and that she'd be back in the office in a few hours." Katy looked at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. "Like right about now."

"Did you really tell her that if it had been anyone else you'd be reaching through the phone to strangle her?" he laughed.

Katy smiled and turned red. "Yeah I did. We got back here at nine and were in bed by nine thirty, I had such a horrible time falling asleep. I'd just started to doze off when the phone rang."

"Why do you think you couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"I was thinking about today." She told him.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Hopefully we catch them today. Then we'll be off to Oregon. It's only Wednesday, I'm not leaving your side until Sunday." He reminded her.

Katy grinned. "I know I'm so happy Hetty let you come out to see me."

"What part of Oregon are you going to?" he asked.

"I believe it's just outside of Portland, a little town called Oregon City." She told him tying off the braid with a hair tie.

Callen nodded and stood as she did, following her over to the dresser and then out the door. Cassidy was walking out of her room at the same time. They greeted her and rode down in the elevator together. The rest of the team was sitting at their usual table waiting. They drove across the street to the Waffle House before heading to the office. Gibbs was walking in from his car when they pulled in and waited for them.

The three talked while following Gibbs over to his coffee cart. Katy had had four cups of coffee at breakfast alone and was so thankful when Gibbs handed her a cup. He chuckled and told her that she looked like she needed it, told her to relax that everything was going to be fine. Callen gave her an 'I told you so' look. To which she responded by shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Director Vance was walking over to them as they walked through the quad towards the front door.

"How are you three this morning?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Here." Katy smiled. "Ready to wrap up case eight and head to Oregon. Please don't think I don't appreciate the hospitality, I just want to wrap up these last seven cases so I can get back to LA."

The Director nodded. "I completely understand. I hated being away from home in my early years with NCIS. I was able to secure three additional teams for you. Gibbs and his team and two tactical teams."

"Well, as of about two this morning, both of the Kirkin girls were at the Falls Church address. I don't necessarily know that we need to his both houses now. Though I'd rather hit both just in case some of Vitaliy's weapons made it out here." She told him.

Al three men nodded in agreement. "They're yours for the day. McGee and the rest of Gibbs team are already in MTAC going over the information Eric and Nell sent out over night. The other two teams will be there shortly. One is coming from NAS Oceana and the other for Norfolk."

Katy smiled. "Thank you very much Director Vance."

Callen held the door open for her and let the others follow before he walked in and caught up to them at the security desk. He and Katy showed their credentials and were issued guest IDs. They rode the elevator up to the bullpen and stepped out. Her team was standing outside MTAC with coffee in- hand talking. Jason and Anthony looked down and gave her a wave. She smiled at them and asked them to hold on a few minutes. Quickly she wrapped up the conversation with the director and headed up the stairs with Gibbs and Callen. Gibbs stepped in front of the eye scanner and let them all in.

Tim was standing at the screen talking to Nell and Eric when Katy reached the bottom of the stairs. She sat her bag in one of the seats in the front row before walking to the camera to say good morning. Nell got right down to business by telling her that all three of them were still at the Falls Church address. The unknown male that entered the house with the two women had been identified as a local college student Chad Collins. After going back through the traffic cams, it seemed the two women picked him up at a local bar. Tim informed her that the warrants should be ready within the hour and that Nell and Eric had sent the blue prints for the two houses to them over night.

Katy thanked Nell and Eric and disconnected the call while she and the two teams looked at the blue prints. It was going to be a little more difficult than Katy had planned. The house the girls were at was two stories. They would have to quickly clear the bottom level and move upstairs to endure either of the women went out the windows. Katy asked Gibbs if he and his team wanted to join her team at the first house or if they wanted to take the second house. He looked around at Ziva, Tony and Tim. All three agreed to take the second house. She gave Callen the option of going with Gibbs team or staying with her team, but let her team know two of them would have to go with Gibbs team to even the numbers. Jason and Michael volunteered to go to the second house with the other team.

Thirty minutes later, the other two teams arrived, they all introduced themselves and took a seat while Katy, Tim, Nell and Eric gave the briefing and discussed the plan with them. She made it a point to tell them that the team going to the second house is primarily looking for weapons, that the two suspects were located at the first address. Callen sat back and watched Katy in action, he was very impressed. She was handing everything by the book and then some. He looked over at Gibbs who smiled and nodded his head through the entire briefing.

When they took a break after the briefing, Callen and Gibbs both approached her. "You've covered every possible situation. There is nothing these teams won't be prepared for." Gibbs told her.

Katy smiled and thanked him. When the teams came back in, Tim brought Nell and Eric back online to see if there was any new information. The only thing they had to offer was that the three were still in the house and their best wished. With that the feed was cut and they got ready to head out. Katy and Callen were down in the evidence bay when Abby, Ducky and Jimmy walked in. They too offered their best wished on a successful apprehension. Katy smiled and thanked them. The other teams loaded up in their respective vehicles while Katy and Gibbs spoke one last time.

"You got the easy house." Katy told him.

"You'll be fine. You've got Callen with you. Take a deep breath." He told her.

"Good luck. I'll call you when we're through." She said and walked to the team's rental van and got in.

They pulled up down the street from the house just before nine that morning. With the search warrant and arrest warrants in her back pocket, they all got out. The tactical team joined them. "We'll take the front, you go in the back. On the count of three we got in quietly. Leave a member outside to be sure they don't take off out one of the windows. Anthony, you stay out front. I'll call for you when we have them in flex cuffs." She said.

The team nodded and headed towards the house. Callen was ready with his lock pick kit and had the door unlocked before she could tell him to do so. She cautiously opened the door and waited for an alarm to sound. When they heard nothing she entered with the others following close behind. The other team came in through the back door and nodded at her. Room by room they cleared the bottom level. With Katy leading the way up the stairs, she stopped and listened. Everyone heard it too and had to stifle their giggles. Quietly, they cleared the bathroom and three bedrooms upstairs, checking the storage closet in the hall before they got ready to enter the fourth bedroom.

Katy dropped her head and laughed quietly at the noises coming from inside the room. She brought her hand up and counted down from three before she kicked the door open and the room filled with Agents. All three of the occupants in the room looked up in horror. Poor Chad was tied to the bed while the sisters were working a certain part of his anatomy. The entire team had smiles on their faces. While Katy told them to get dressed, one of the women untied the scarves at Chad's wrists and he shot off the bed covering himself. Katy told him to stop being so modest, they'd already seen everything there was to see. Still, he walked to the corner of the room and put on his pants. He grabbed his shirt and had Carson escort him down stairs to the living room.

The sisters eyed Katy and spoke to one another in their native tongue. Callen quickly told them to stop talking and get dressed. They looked back at him shocked that he spoke Russian. Once they were dressed, Katy and Cassidy put flex cuffs on them and led them downstairs. Once two pairs of flip flops were found the two women were taken out to a waiting car and onto the office for questioning. Katy walked into the living room to find Chad flipping out. He was going on and on about how his father was going to kill him for getting arrested. Katy laughed and assured him he wouldn't be arrested at his point, only taken in for questioning. Her gut told her the kid had never met the two before and was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Callen agreed.

Katy stepped out and called Gibbs. He told her that they'd been though the house with a find tooth comb and weren't able to find anything. She sighed and told him to meet her at the office. Katy hoped that after talking to the women, she'd find out where the weapons were if they had any. Knowing who their father and uncles were, she was positive they had something hidden.

Once they got back to the office, Katy went in to talk to the first of the women. She'd already been fingerprinted and Abby confirmed that she was Lena. The twenty-eight years old refused to talk to Katy at first, until Callen came in and sat in the corner. The girl flirted with him and thus they were able to get everything they wanted out of her. When she was taken away, she blew Callen a kiss. He shuttered and laughed.

It pretty much went the same way with Lera, however, Callen was in the room when she got there. Like her sister, she flirted with Callen and sang like a bird. Once both of the sisters had given the same information about the whereabouts of their weapons stash, she dispatched Jason, Michael and Carson to take a few of the other agents and retrieve the weapons. When they returned two hours later they had literally crates of weapons and bomb making supplies. As Katy inspected and took inventory of the weapons, Director Vance walked up behind her.

"Good work out there today. Both of the teams said you handled everything very professionally." He said.

"I have to admit I was worried about how it was going to go, especially since I knew you'd be in MTAC watching. I have to admit I never expected to walk into that room to find the sisters giving that kid a fellatio." She laughed.

"I heard rumors about that, but I wasn't sure if they were right or not." He laughed.

"Oh no, they were true." Katy said.

"When are you and the team leaving for your next destination?" He asked.

Katy looked at her watch, "As soon as we can finish things up here and get to the airport. The jet is already fueled and on standby."

"You've earned an evening off, leave first thing in the morning." He said.

"I've got roughly twelve weeks to wrap the rest of the seven cases. I think we need to head out as soon as possible." She told him.

"It really wasn't a suggestion. I know Gibbs and his team would like to take your team out for a little celebration." He smiled.

Katy sighed and smiled. "I'm sure we can manage that."

"Very good." He smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way."

Katy laughed. "Yes Sir."

Gibbs and Callen stepped off the elevator as the Director walked towards them. "Gibbs, Callen." He nodded and stepped into the elevator and then stepped back out and pointed at Katy. "Remember, it wasn't a suggestion."

They looked back at the director. "What was that all about?" Callen asked.

"Oh he asked when we were leaving and I told him as soon as we finished here and got to the airport. He told me to leave tomorrow." She said.

"We would like to take your team out to celebrate before you take off." Gibbs told her.

"I know and I appreciate it. I'm sure the team will be happy too." She told him.

When they stepped off the elevator into the bullpen, her team was standing talking at the picture window. She walked over to them and they all looked at her, expecting her to tell them to go back to the hotel to pack and be ready to head to the airport. Instead, she told them to shower, change and be back at the office by five. No one really understood, but did as Katy told them. Three months ago, when this all started, she was nervous. Thinking they'd see her as a 'probie' and a kids, when in actuality, she had most of them beat by a year and they were truly kids, fresh out of college.

They worked well together and would miss working with them, but the ached to be back in LA with Callen, Kensi and the rest of the team. That was where she felt she belonged. Before Callen and Katy headed back to the hotel, they stopped by the hospital to see Anastasiya. When they walked into her room, she was all smiles and sitting up in her bed.

"I heard the good news. The Agent outside told me." She said with the slightest of an accent.

"Yes, we got them. They've been questioned and will be charged in the morning. I think it's safe to say you're not going to be looking over your shoulder the rest of your life." Katy told her.

"I can't thank you enough. All these years of living in fear, feeling like I was being hunted like an animal, it was horrible." She said shaking off the memories.

"You're very welcome." Katy said leaning in to give her a hug.

"Is this him, the one you were telling me about?" Anastasiya asked.

Katy smiled and looked back at Callen, "Yes, this is him. This is G. Callen."

"You're right, he does have beautiful eyes." She said "You two look so good together"

Callen walked to her bedside and offered his hand. Anastasiya grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug. "Oh no, you're not getting away with just a hand shake. In this family, we hug."

Callen laughed and hugged her back, trying not to hurt her. "Can I take a picture of the two of you?" He asked,

"No, get the agent outside to take it; I want you in the picture too." Anastasiya said.

Callen and Katy looked at one another and smiled before he opened the door and said something to the agent outside. When he returned, Callen sat on one side of Anastasiya while Katy sat on the other. The agent snapped a few photos and handed the camera back to Katy.

"I am going to get one of those, aren't I?" the woman asked.

"Of course, I'll make copies and send them to you. I probably won't be until after the New Years when we're done with all the cases, I'm going to put them all together and give everyone all of our contact information. So far, none of our half-siblings have refused to make contact with the others. I know our brothers Sergi, Paul and Alexey have already talked on the phone. Last I heard Paul and Alexey were going to meet around Christmas. Both live in Europe. "Katy told her.

"I would love to meet everyone; maybe we can plan something for next summer?" She suggested.

"Katy and I will be in San Francisco in June, so maybe everyone can meet up there." Callen said.

Katy smiled. "You want to meet the rest of the single births?"

"They're part of your family, yes I do." He said with a genuine smile.

The young woman sitting between them beamed. "Who knows, maybe in a couple years we might be attending a wedding."

Katy laughed. "You sound just like Reggie."

"I want to meet him too. Is he still in San Francisco?" She asked.

"Yes, he's still looking for a new house. He said he hoped to have one by Christmas." Callen told them.

Katy looked at her watch. "I hate to have to do this, but we have to get going. The office here is taking my team out tonight." I will call you in a few days to check up on you."

"Alright, Katya thank you so very much. Take care of my sister, please." She said to them.

"She seems nice." Callen said.

"She really is I haven't met a one of them I haven't liked. They're so grateful for what we've done for them. I want to introduce Ana and Reggie to one another, I think they'd be good together." She told Callen.

"Playing matchmaker with your half-siblings already?" He laughed

When they finally got back to the hotel it was four and the team was waiting for them in the lobby. Quickly, they ran up to Katy's room showered together and changed. Within fifteen minutes, they were back in the lobby, headed back to meet up with Gibbs and his team. Gibbs and his flock were standing outside the office waiting for them. They offered to give them a ride to the restaurant, but they all chose to take their own cars. So, Carson fell in between Gibbs and Tony as they drove to the restaurant.

Jimmie, his wife Bree and Ducky were already waiting for them when they parked and walked in. Almost immediately, they were shown to their tables in the back of the restaurant. They all sat and ordered drinks. The waitress brought baskets of fresh tortilla chips and salsa before their drink order was ready. Callen and Katy were sitting next to one another, across from Gibbs and Abby. When the drinks arrived, Abby stood and offered a toast.

"To Callen and Katy; may you have many years of happiness together." She said and raised her glass.

"Gee Abby; you make it sound like we're getting married." Katy laughed.

"Maybe not now, but I see it in a few years." Gibbs said.

"Alright my turn." Katy said standing. To the cooperative efforts of two of the best NCIS teams in the country. I cannot thank each and every one of you enough for your help in this endeavor." She said and raised her glass to everyone.

"I'll second that." Gibbs said with a smile. "It was a pleasure working with all of you and I hope to see those of who are with NCIS somewhere in the field in the future. I guess that goes the same for you guys over there from the CIA."

Carson, Ray and Michael laughed and raised their glasses. The group laughed and carried on until the wee hours of the morning. By midnight, Katy ushered her team back to the van so they could get back to the hotel and off to bed. Gibbs and Callen were talking over by Gibbs' car. Katy walked over and offered her hand.

Gibbs smiled and looked at Callen, then pulled her into a hug. "You're one hell of an agent, Katy. Take care of Callen."

"I will, don't worry." She said when he let her go.

Abby and Ziva were next with their goodbyes. Katy truly hoped to get a chance to work with them again soon. Tim and Tony shook Callen's hand before Katy's. She thanked Tim for his help in MTAC; he nodded and told her anytime. Ducky, Jimmy and his wife had left hours ago, so Katy and Callen said goodbye one last time before walking to the van and pulling out of the parking lot.

Their flight left for Oregon at eight the following morning. There were reports of bad weather along the flight path. The pilot promised he's stay as far away from the weather disturbances while sticking as close to the flight plan as possible. Katy was worried that the team would take exception to Callen joining them on the flight to Oregon, but they asked him the night before if he was. Jason, Anthony, Carson and Michael broke out the deck of cards and poker chips like they did on every flight. Cassidy curled up on one of the couches with a book while Callen and Katy sat in the back side-by-side.

The flight got really rough over Colorado, a blustery snow storm had moved in over Denver south to Colorado Springs and Pueblo. The pilot asked that they put their safety belts on and get up as little as possible. Katy was thankful she didn't get motion sickness, a couple of the guys we positively green by the time they got on the other side of the storm. There was turbulence flying over Wyoming and Idaho, but nowhere near as bad as over Colorado.

They landed in Portland only a half hour behind their expected arrival time. They unloaded their gear and walked to the waiting van. Again, they were able to secure a full sized van, loaded it and headed down to Oregon City and their hotel. After getting lunch, they headed out to the last known address for Mikhail. As luck would have it, he was home and willing to talk with Katy and Callen. Without much coercion, he went into protective custody and offered up an address and phone number for the twins American identity; Peter Christian.

Within two hours, the team was dressed out and standing outside the house. Thirty minutes later, Vlad and Roman Elkin were in custody, along with close to a million dollars worth of weapons. With the quick apprehension of the brothers, and the fact that Callen wasn't due to leave until Sunday, she decided to give the team Friday and Saturday off as long as they were packed and ready to board the flight to Seattle and then over to Moscow on Sunday.

They agreed and rest of the team set off to explore Portland. Katy and Callen set off for Portland as well, but with camera in hand. It had been months since Katy broke her camera out for pleasure, instead of work. While getting some coffee, they asked one of the other patrons; who had a camera bag on his back where they could go to take some good photos. He was very nice and gave them a list of places they could go. Callen asked about hotels in the area and the man suggested staying at the Governor Hotel; it was a city landmark and the inside of the hotel was beautiful. They thanked him and set out to find the hotel.

Callen called and booked a room for the next two nights. As it turned out, the hotel was just a few blocks from where they were, so the checked in and dropped off their bag. Once they unloaded their stuff, they stopped back by the desk to ask for a map of the city. In one of the sitting areas, they sat and figured out where to head first. The man from the coffee shop had his daughter with him, the little girl suggested going to Powell's City of Books over between eleventh and twelfth avenues. She went on and on about how it was three levels and took up nearly the entire block. Callen and Katy literally salivated over the thought of so many books in one place.

They boarded the street car right outside the hotel and straight up eleventh to the bookstore. The girl was right, it was huge and every book Katy could possibly think of was there. She and Callen spent nearly three hours in the store before their stomachs told them it was time to get something to eat. They'd seen an advertisement for Jake's Grill in the lobby and headed back to the hotel. They stood outside the restaurant looking at the menu and were a bit taken aback by the prices.

"They're got a really good selection, Katy. It will be our one splurge this trip." Callen told her.

"Yeah, between the price of the hotel and tonight's dinner, we may not eat for the next two days." She laughed.

"We haven't seen one another in three months. We haven't been able to celebrate out six month anniversary. Consider the next two days our anniversary celebration." He said pulling her to him.

"You have a point." She smiled. "Alright, our anniversary weekend it is."

They walked in and were seated immediately. The hostess took their drink order and within minutes, the waiter was there with their glasses of wine. Katy and Callen were still looking at the menu and asked him to return in a few minutes. He smiled and walked over to the computer terminal to open their check.

Callen looked up from the menu and gave Katy a sultry look. "You want to order some oysters?"

Katy laughed. "Do you really think we need oysters?"

"I know they can be a pretty good aphrodisiac." He said letting his eyes travel down to her breasts.

"I don't like raw oysters, but if you want some, knock yourself out." She said shaking her head.

When they were ready to place their order, Callen waved for the waiter. Katy ordered the Jake's Traditional Bouillabaisse; with clams, mussels, scallops, prawns and Dungeness crab. Callen ordered The Alaskan Halibut Cheeks; pan seared picatta style with capers. Like they always did, they shared their dinners. The price was well worth it. The food was superb. Callen was happy he had decided not to get the oysters because the portions were huge. Very full, they paid the check and set out into the street to walk off some of dinner.

There were several bars along the walk, but neither was inclined to stop in one of them. They boarded the Red line transit down to the river and walked along the river. At just before ten, Katy got a text from Cassidy telling her that they were headed back to the hotel in Oregon City and wondered if they needed a ride back. Katy told her that she and Callen had gotten a hotel there in Portland for the next couple days. Cassidy sent back a smiley face telling her to have fun.

Katy showed the text to Callen who pulled her close and told her that he intended on having fun since this weekend would have to last three months. She smiled and started to say something when Callen kissed her. Under normal circumstances, she'd be angry but with a kiss like that; that she felt to her toes, she didn't mind. When the kiss broke, they continued to walk up the river another mile to the street car and rode back to the hotel. Before heading up to their room, Callen stopped by the front desk and asked that a bottle of champagne be delivered to the room. The clerk at the desk looked at Katy and smiled, telling them it would be there within fifteen minutes.

No sooner had they set foot in the room and Katy took out her camera to look at the pictures she'd taken while they wandered the city that evening and the champagne was delivered. Callen tipped the young man and closed the door. Giving Katy the same look he had at dinner. While he popped the cork on the bottle, Katy went to the bed and pulled off all the shams and throw pillows. He walked to her with a glass of champagne and handed it to her. She took a sip and sat it on the nightstand before she pulled him close and kissed him.

Almost immediately, they undressed one another and lay down in the bed, making love for hours. Waking at eight the following morning when Cassidy texted to let them know they were headed back to Portland. They begrudgingly rolled out of bed, showered and headed out for breakfast. After partaking in the pastries at Starbucks in the lobby, they headed out to the Washington Park; to the Japanese and Rose gardens.

It was cold and overcast as usual for that time of year, Callen stopped into one of the shops and bought an umbrella when it started sprinkling. By the time they got to the park, it was pouring down rain. He apologized to Katy about the fact that she wouldn't get good pictures, but she smiled and said they'd still be great shots. They stopped by the Japanese garden first. It was beautiful with the lush vegetation and pagodas. Katy was able to slow the shutter speed and get the raindrops dropping into the pond and bouncing off the rocks.

From the Japanese garden, they walked over to the rose garden. No much was in bloom, so they left within twenty minutes of getting there. They walked back out of the park to the blue line and took it to China town. Like in San Francisco, they wandered through some of the shops, had an early lunch and walked through the Lan Su Chinese Garden. The sun had started to peek through the clouds so it offered a little more to the photos Katy took. They walked another quarter of a mile down to the Union Station and took some pictures there as well.

They decided to hit the mall in the Pearl District and wander around for a while. At one point, Callen took Katy into one of the jewelry store. He stopped at the case holding the engagement rings and wedding sets.

"Callen, what are you doing?" She asked awkwardly.

"Calm down, I'm just looking for future reference." He laughed.

"Do you really think we're ready for this? We've only been together for six months." She told him.

Callen turned to her and took her hand. "Eventually, we will be, but for now, I want to get a feeling of what you like."

Katy sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to jinx anything, Callen. Things are going so good right now. I'm afraid even looking at rings would throw us off."

"Just try one on, please. I just want to see what it's going to look like when you do agree to marry me." He smiled.

"Callen, I'd really rather not." She said stubbornly.

The sales associate walked over to them and smiled. "Is there anything I can show you?" He asked.

"No, we're just looking." Katy said quickly.

Callen shot her a look as she started to walk away and pulled her back to his side. "Actually I'd like to see what would look best on my girlfriend's finger."

The associate looked into the case thinking. "Well, platinum is very popular right now. As for the shape of the stone, round, emerald cut and several others are popular as well."

"Katy, can you please look at the rings and show me one you'd like?" Callen asked giving her a sad look.

"As long as you promise that you're not getting one or asking me to marry you any time soon." She insisted.

The sales associate laughed. "I promise Katy, now just pick one." Callen said.

Katy looked closer at the rings in the case; she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to try on engagement rings. She didn't even want to think about marriage. Finally, she chose a half-carat solitaire ring set in platinum. The associate took it out of the case and handed it to Callen. The look on his face alone when he slipped the ring on her finger broke her. In that moment, she seriously thought about letting him get the ring. The love in his eyes sent a rush of warmth from her head to her toes and she could feel her face redden.

"It's beautiful, Katy." Callen told her never looking up from the ring on her finger.

"It is." She agreed. "I don't know about the shape of the stone, though. I'd be afraid of catching the prongs on something. What about a round stone?"

Callen took the ring off her finger and handed it back to the associate, who wiped it down with a cloth before placing it back in the case. "I don't have another half-carat in the round; I've got a three-quarter carat solitaire." He said taking it out and handing it to Callen.

Again, the look on his face got her. Her breath hitched in her throat. "I like this one better Katy." He smiled finally looking up at her.

Katy choked back the tears trying not to let him see the tears welling in her eyes. "It's definitely very pretty."

"What's wrong?" Callen asked.

"It's nothing. I never imagined I'd be this emotional just trying on rings. I'm sorry." She said.

"Do we need to stop?" He asked softly, brushing a tear from her cheek.

Katy offered a small smile. "Yes, please."

Callen reluctantly slipped the ring off her finger, handed the ring back to the salesman and thanked him before he walked out of the shop with Katy. They stopped at a bench right outside the store and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Callen. I don't know what's wrong with me." Katy said.

Callen took her hand. "What happened exactly?" He asked.

"I don't know it was the look on your face when you were putting the rings on my finger. I saw at that moment exactly how much you love me and I guess I got scared. For a moment, I almost told you right then and there that I'd marry you." She said looking at the marble tiles on the ground under her feet.

"You what?" He smiled. "How about I get you a little ring; a promise ring. We'll be engaged to be engaged. I just want something on your hand showing the world you're mine."

Katy smiled. "I think that's better than full-on getting engaged."

They stood and walked back into the store. The associate smiled and asked if they wanted to see either of the rings again. Callen told him no and asked to see some other rings with gemstones in them, not necessarily diamonds. He led them over to another case and Callen told Katy to start looking. With a hesitant smile, she looked into the case. It was a small step, but still a step at a commitment. Scared out of her mind, she asked the salesman to show her a ruby and diamond channel set band. The man looked to Callen who nodded. The sales associate pulled the ring out and handed it to Callen. Again, he place the ring on her finger and smiled up at her.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"I like it, not exactly something I would've chosen, but it you like it. You're the one who will be wearing it and with our job, I think a band would be best." He said. "We'll take it."

Katy took off the ring and handed it back to the salesman. He cut off the tag and handed the ring back to Katy. She slid it back on her finger and followed Callen to the register.

"You can also consider that your anniversary present." Callen said and kissed her.

Suddenly, Katy's phone pinged over and over. When she looked at her phone, she had at least eight text messages from the team. All she had to do was read the first one and knew they were in the mall too. Sure enough, she looked up and out the door and there they were. Cassidy rushed in the store and looked at the ring and gave her an awkward smile.

"Oh, we thought it was an engagement ring." She said with a frown.

"No Cass not yet, but it is a promise ring." Katy told her.

The woman burst out laughing. "I didn't think people still did that promise ring stuff."

"It's also an anniversary present." Callen told her. "We're celebrating six months together."

Cassidy nodded, "You might want to just tell everyone it's an anniversary present."

Callen signed the sales slip and handed it back to the salesman in exchange for the receipt. They three walked back out to the team and showed them the ring. The team was obvious about their disappointment that it wasn't an engagement ring. They all walked through the mall until they found a suitable place for dinner. Cassidy and Michael mentioned that they were headed back down to the downtown area to a bar they'd found and invited Katy and Callen to join them. With nothing else planned for the evening, they agreed.

It was a nice bar, with a fun atmosphere. Callen went to the bar to order drinks for he and Katy while the others found a table. Then the Michael and Carson went to the bar to get drinks for everyone else. Katy and Cassidy were talking when Callen walked back up. Katy gave him a smile when he handed her the beer. They sat for hours talking and listening to the live band. Cassidy tried to get Katy on the dance floor, but she was content sitting with Callen watching everyone else dance. During one of the slow songs, Cassidy and Michael were dancing together.

Katy and Callen both caught the look they were giving one another and smiled. In spite of the fact that Katy had given the team a very long lecture about fraternization within the team, she couldn't bring herself to enforce it since she and Callen had done the same thing. In fact, the only thing she could do was give them her blessing and hope things worked out for them. She felt like a mother watching her children fall in love and thought of Kari. Quickly she buried her head in Callen's neck and sighed. He knew exactly what she was thinking about, because he was thinking the same thing. Kari would never fall in love, they'd never throw her a wedding and neither he nor Reggie would ever have the opportunity to walk her down the aisle.

By eleven, Katy and Callen were saying goodbye to their companions and heading back to the hotel. On the walk, Callen mentioned something about his thoughts and feeling about Kari. Katy stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk and hugged him. Thanking him for thinking of her daughter that way. They continued on their walk until they reached the hotel and went in the lobby. After a few drinks, neither of them were in the mood for much more than going to sleep.

Bright and early Saturday morning they showered, dressed, packed their stuff and headed downstairs to check out. Like the previous morning, they grabbed coffee and what have you from Starbucks before they headed out to the Saturday Market at Tom McCall Waterfront Park. She carried the camera bag while he carried their overnight back. It was chilly that morning, but there was no rain in the forecast.

As they walked through the street fair, they stopped every so often to look at the wares available at that booth. They found so much they wanted to get, but had no idea how they'd get their purchases home. Several of the merchants offered to ship the purchases home for them. With that, they picked some paintings and figurines. By mid-day, the food was smelling so good, so they wandered down to the food court and tried to decide what they wanted, but there was just too much to choose from. They finally decided on fried calamari and fish and chips. They sat down on the grass with the other patrons and ate while they watched the boats traveling up and down the river.

By four that afternoon, Katy had called the team to see what they were up to. No sooner did Cassidy answer her phone, she and Michael appeared behind them. They talked for a while before they went to meet the others and head back to their hotel in Oregon City. Michael had mentioned seeing an A & W somewhere in town, so they chased it down and had burgers and root beer floats for dinner. It had been years since Katy had eaten at an A & W. They'd all but disappeared from California when she returned from the east coast after college.

They went back to their hotel and hung out in the lobby, by the bar before retiring for the night to pack up their stuff so they could leave for the airport the next morning. Callen's flight left at ten and the team's flight to Seattle left at eleven. So they'd have a little bit of time together to say goodbye at the airport. Katy wasn't looking forward to Callen's departure and hoped it wasn't as tearful as the one three months ago. The only difference was that this was only for three months, whereas before they thought it was for the full six months. Before going to sleep, Katy called Hetty and thanked her for allowing Callen to come up and visit.

Hetty told her she was welcome and that Callen had better return to work on Monday in a better mood than he had been when he left. Katy laughed and told her that he would. They talked for a few more minutes about the remaining six cases, particularly case number ten. The case involved Artur, Artem and Pavel Ysigler. Artur being the single birth, Artem and Pavel being his older brothers by almost eight years. Once their mother delivered Artur, he had her killed like he had the others. From the day of his birth, Artur's brothers vowed revenge against him and were more than happy to work for Dmitri. Katy had a feeling that this case was going to be a difficult one. Nell and Eric were able to find very little information on the brothers. Hetty wished them luck and said goodnight.

The following morning, Katy and Callen woke early and finished packing their stuff before they headed downstairs to meet the team. Surprisingly, they beat everyone else down. They sat in the corner wrapped in one another's arms. Katy told him that she would try not to cry, but had already cried several times. Callen just wanted to hold her until they parted at the airport and he boarded his flight. Both took comfort in remembering that it was only for three months.

With two and a half hours before Callen's flight, they let the team know that they were going to head to the airport so Callen could check in on time. Cassidy said that they'd be fifteen minutes behind them. By the time they turned in the rental car and got to the terminal, Callen had an hour and a half before his flight left. They both checked in for their respective flights and went through security and onto Callen's gate. They took a seat by the windows and watched the planes come and go from the gates. Once this plane landed and taxied to the gate, Katy became emotional again. He held her tight and kissed her telling her it was only for three months.

She smiled and told him how much she loved him and how she couldn't wait for this assignment to be over so they could be together again. The announcement was made for the boarding of his flight, so they said it all again, kissed once more and Callen walked onto the ramp. Katy stood there trying to hold in the tears until she felt a set of arms around her; she looked over to find Cassidy and Michael at her sides. Callen ran back out of the ramp and over to the three of them. Kissed Katy and asked that they keep an eye on her, kissed her again and ran back to the ramp before the flight attendants closed the doors.

Katy walked over to the windows and watched as the ground crew backed the jet out and it taxied away. Callen waved from one of the windows towards the middle of the plane, over the wings. She blew him a kiss and walked to her own gate. Within fifteen minutes, they were boarding their own flight for the short hop to Seattle. Fifty minutes after taking off from Portland, they landed in Seattle and had to run across the terminal to meet their flight to Russia, hoping their gear made the transfer as well.

Katy watched out her window while Jason watched from his. Their gear made it with just minutes to spare before they pulled back from the gate. Katy settled in for the long flight and thought about the wonderful week she'd had with Callen. Michael and Cassidy sat across the aisle from her and they talked a little about the case before Katy fell asleep.

Early Monday morning, Callen walked into the bullpen to find everyone already there. They gave him an expectant look. He smiled at them and told them he was fine, that he and Katy had a great week. Nell walked down the stairs cautiously and stopped at the entry to the bullpen, looking as if she was going to burst into tears. They all looked at her and asked what was wrong; she walked over to the television and turned it on. There was no need to change the channel; the report was on all of the local channels. Callen watched in disbelief as he sunk back in his chair.

"All that we know at this point is that the United Airlines Boeing seven forty-seven crash landed as it tried to land in very strong cross winds. Witness's say that the jet tried to pull out of its decent to land at a different airport and that the flight took a nose dive into the runway. Fire fighters are still battling the blaze. You can see that the entire fuselage of the plane is fully engulfed in flames. Reports are saying that the flight originated yesterday in Seattle. FAA has yet to give us a flight number as several other flights had to be diverted due to the severe weather. It you had a love one on one of the flights from Seattle to Moscow, please call the airline for more information." The reporter said.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the NCIS:LA characters, I'm only borrowing them. **

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I greatly appreciate your feedback and I love your reactions! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**_

Callen wanted to scream, run. Less than twenty-four hours ago, he woke up next to her. Please God, don't let it end like this; the thought to himself. All eyes were on him, he could feel their stares. Finally, he looked around at them with tears in his eyes and shook his head. His mind immediately replayed the events in Portland. Trying on rings, the dinner out, making love and the look on her face as his plane pulled away from the gate. He never imagined this last weekend would be the last time he ever saw her. Suddenly nauseous, Callen leaned forward and grabbed the nearest trash can, then rested his head in his hands.

Kensi looked at Deeks and shook her head. In spite of Hetty standing there, he reached out for her and pulled her to him. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him. She and Katy had grown so close in the first three months they'd known one another and truly thought Katy to be one of her best friends. Deeks gently rocked her back and forth stroking her hair.

Hetty heart sank to her feet. "Ms. Jones would you please go to my desk and pull her flight itinerary from under the desk pad and bring it to me?"

Nell nodded and quickly ran over to her desk, returning with the paperwork and handed it to Hetty. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the toll free number the station was scrolling across the screen. The number was busy, frustrated, she slammed her phone closed and continued to watch the new broadcast, Callen and Kensi.

Katy woke to frantic banging on her hotel room door. Falling out of bed to as she rushed over to the door, she opened it still on her knees. Cassidy had a horrible look on her face and rushed into the room and over to the TV, turning it on.

"I've been trying to call my parents since I saw the report the first time. I can't get a call out and I'm guessing no one can get a call to us. I pray to God Callen's not seeing this. I can't even imagine how worried he is." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Katy backed herself to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. Without even looking at the keypad, she dialed Callen's number and got a busy signal. "Christ, have you tried calling on the hotel line?"

"Yes, the lines in the hotel are dead; apparently the crash took out one of the telecommunications stations that serve this part of Moscow. The hotel is also running on a back-up generator." Cassidy told her as there was another frantic knock on the door.

Katy walked to the door and opened it. "Please tell me Cassidy's in here. She left my room so fast." Michael said.

Katy smiled briefly at him then turned her attention back to the TV. "Yeah, come on in." she said.

She tried calling the Ops number and got a busy signal. Katy could only imagine what was taking place in the bullpen at that moment. It was just after seven in the evening in Moscow, making it after eight in the morning in LA. Katy tried to send a text, but it was returned as a network failure. She sat back on the bed her focus drifting between the new and everyone in LA. This was a nightmare. Not only were they unable to let everyone know that they were alright, but they were also unable to work. Within a few minutes the rest of the guys were sitting in her room with them.

"We can't work this case without Nell and Eric." Michael said.

Katy just nodded in agreement. "I don't think we're going to be able to get a flight out to St. Petersburg either."

"When was the last time you tried to call the LA or DC office?" Carson asked.

With her phone in her hand, she dialed Callen's number again.

Hetty tried the eight hundred number again and it rang. The woman who answered asked if she could put Hetty on hold. Just as Hetty was about to answer the line went silent. Fifteen minutes later when someone else came back on the line, Hetty yelled into the phone.

"If I get put on hold one more time, I will reach through that phone and drag out through to my end and let my employees have their way with you." She said.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am; I'm sure as you can imagine we've been bombarded with calls from concerned family members. As of right now, we have absolutely no information to pass on to the families. All I can tell you is that the flight originated from Seattle yesterday morning." She said.

"That's not good enough. Listen to me and listen good. My name is Henrietta Lange; I work for NCIS; Naval Criminal Investigative Service. A group of agents under my charge were scheduled to fly from Seattle to Moscow on flight 2495 yesterday at eleven thirty. I need to know as soon as there's any information." Hetty told her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, the best I can do is take your name and number and hope that one of the managers can call you." She said.

"That would be fine." Hetty told her and gave her the number for her office. She spoke to the woman for a few more minutes, giving her the seven names of the passengers she needed information on and hung up. "One of the managers will call when any information is released."

Callen looked up at her pale and washed out. He stood and nearly fell over again, but Sam was there to catch his arm. Kensi walked over to him and hugged him. "They're going to be fine. They have to, right?"

"I don't know Kens." He said and walked out of the bullpen. There was no place in particular he was headed, he just walked and found himself climbing the stairs to the roof. It was a cool morning, making him almost wish he'd brought a jacket with him. Walking to the edge of the building, he leaned against the railing and looked into thin air. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and prayed to God it was Katy.

It wasn't Katy, but he answered it anyway. "Please tell me you've heard from Katy?" Gibbs said.

"No, we've tried all of the team's numbers and got nothing." Callen told him emotionless.

Gibbs sighed. Callen could hear voices in the background and knew his team and or Director Vance were standing around him waiting for answers. "I'll call you back in a few minutes." Gibbs said and hung up.

He looked at his phone and the GPS symbol in the top right hand corner. A hopeful smile crossed his lips as he ran back down the stairs and into the bullpen. "What about tracking them through the GPS?"

"Well, they reports are saying that the plane took out a telecommunications tower at the edge of the runway. But I can try it." Nell said and headed back up stairs.

Katy punched the call end button and wanted to throw her phone. Tears stung her eyes at the thought of the agony Callen must be going through. She brought up the photo album on her phone and scrolled through the pictures they'd taken of themselves over the weekend and smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Katy, I'm sure he's going out of his mind, but he'll be able to keep it together." Jason told her.

"I know I just really want to hear his voice right now so I know he's ok." She said.

Jason grabbed one of the pillows and sat next to her at the head of the bed. "I need a drink, anyone else game?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Hell yes." Katy said. Grabbing some clothes off the dresser and going into the bathroom.

Everyone else was still dressed; Katy had been the only one who'd gone to bed already. When she walked out of the bathroom, they went down to the bar in the lobby. Everywhere you looked, people were trying to dial their phones. There was a distinguished looking older man in the corner of the bar talking on the phone. Katy walked over to him and put a hundred dollar bill on the table. He looked up and scoffed at her she took out a wad of cash and flashed it at him.

"Hey Tony, I just wanted to let you know I was okay, some woman's offering me cash to use the satellite phone." He said and immediately disconnected the call.

"Two hundred." He said.

"Two fifty if you let my friends use it too. We just need to call our families to let them know we're all okay." She told him.

"Three hundred." He said and Katy pulled two more hundreds and a fifty out of the wad and handed it to him. "Wow, you must really want to use the phone. I said three hundred, but thank you."

Katy smiled. "No, seriously thank you." She said taking the phone and dialing Callen's number.

He was sitting back at his desk in the bullpen trying in vain not to watch the news when his phone rang. Without looking at the number calling, he answered it.

"We're fine, all of us. That wasn't our flight." She said quickly.

He let out a ragged breath and rubbed his free hand down his face. "Thank God." He said waving to the others. "They're fine."

Everyone fell back into their chairs exhausted. "I paid some guy three hundred and fifty dollars just to use his sat phone. I can't talk too long; I want the rest of the team to call their families too. I love you, baby. I'm fine."

"I love you too, Katy. I'm so thankful to hear your voice." He said with tears rolling from his eyes. "I'll let you go so the others can make their calls. I think that's the best three hundred fifty dollars you've ever spent."

"I think so too. I love you, tell everyone I said hi." She said and disconnected the call.

"Three hundred fifty dollars to make a call?" Sam asked.

"Someone had a sat phone. Katy said she paid for them all to make calls." He told him.

"Smart girl." Sam smiled.

"Alright, since we know they're alright, back to work." Hetty smiled, relieved.

Katy handed the phone to Cassidy who quickly dialed her parent's number and talked for a very few minutes, then handed the phone to Michael and so on down the line. When they were through, she walked back to the man and handed him the phone back. He in turn handed her the three hundred dollar bills back to her and told her there was fifty dollars worth of drinks waiting for them at the bar.

"The name's Anthony DiNozzo Sr." He said offering his hand. "I couldn't take your money from you."

"DiNozzo, do you have a son?" Katy asked.

He gave her a curious look. Katy took out her phone and pulled up one of the photos from dinner in Virginia. The man laughed. "Damn, that would be Junior."

"We were in Virginia earlier this week. We spent some time with the team." She smiled.

"So you're NCIS?" He said leaning in and spoke in a low voice.

"Yes I am." She said with a smile.

"Well, I've got to head up to my room; I have an early meeting in the morning. It was a pleasure meeting you." He said and walked away.

She walked to the bar and ordered herself vodka with cranberry juice and waved the others to the bar. No one understood why he gave the money back and was absolutely floored to find out he was Tony's father, but they were thankful for his generosity. Within two days, phone service was restored and they were able to track down the Artur and his brothers Artem and Pavel. Unfortunately, by the time they were able to get to Artur, he was so badly injured that he slipped into a coma. Katy left her number with his wife and asked her to call when his condition changed. That evening, she made her calls to the other single births telling them about Artur and his condition.

After they landed in St. Petersburg and got to their hotel, Katy received a call from his very tearful wife saying that he had succumbed to his injuries. She herself was heartbroken and took his death as a failure on her part. For the simple fact that she chose to spend the few days with Callen instead of leaving immediately for Moscow.

Cassidy called Callen to let him know about Katy's half brother and spoke to her for an hour trying to get her to stop beating herself up, telling her that you can't save everyone. With five cases left, Callen hoped she could get to them in time. Within three days, Katy had found Maksim Ulanov unharmed. Two days after that, Arseny and Anton Zlobin were arrested with millions of dollars worth of American military grade weapons.

Life returned to normal for the LA office or as normal as one could get in that office. Eric found new and increasingly annoying ways of announcing they had another case. When Callen would go home in the evenings, he'd tell Callie about it, but of course she didn't laugh like Katy would.

Katy resumed her weekly Saturday afternoon calls and sent her weekly letters and monthly packages. Once they got back to the United States, Callen knew they were on the downhill side of the assignment. By Thanksgiving and dinner at Sam and Michelle's house, Katy had three cases left.

"When was the last time you talked to Katy?" Michelle asked.

Callen tossed his phone on the table. "Saturday, she said she'd try to call today if she could. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Did she say how close she was to the end of the list?" She asked, smiling to herself.

"Three more cases." He said taking a swig of his beer.

"Where is she right now?" Sam asked

"New York searching for Oleg Ivchenko, Veronkia and Dominika Yazov. They'd just landed and gotten to the hotel in Manhattan when she called. Hopefully they've got all three if not Oleg." He said.

"So how many single birth siblings does that make?" Michelle asked.

"Fourteen single births and I believe fifteen sets of twins." Callen said shaking his head. "Can you imagine one man getting thirty or so women pregnant in the span of ten years? She took her half brother Atrur's death pretty hard."

"It's sickening; I can't get over the number of children Dmitri threw away because they were single births. With all the evidence Katy's collected, can he be charged with the murders of all fifteen mothers?" Michelle asked.

"Oh yes, Yuri and Yegor will be charged with a whole list of things in association with the murders of a lot of them too. Not to mention masterminding the entire plot to kill all fifteen of the kids." Callen said proudly.

"When this is all over, is Katy going to be reassigned to our team again?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I've talked to Hetty about it and she's still waiting on word back from the Director. I hope she is. I miss working with her." He said.

"We all do G. Katy added so much to the team, made friends with all of us. We all miss her. She'll be back soon, I'm sure." Sam said before Michelle kicked him under the table and glared at him. He glared right back.

"Can I help clean up?" Callen asked wanting to get his mind off of Katy.

"No, I've got it. You guys go on in the living room and watch your football games." Michelle said getting up from the table.

The following Saturday, Katy called Callen from Boston. She eagerly sent him a picture of her and her half sister Oksana who happened to be a Patriots cheerleader. In addition to an autographed photo of the entire team, she told him that she'd picked up a few other items as well. Callen couldn't wait for the package to arrive that month and ran home every night hoping to find it. By December tenth, they'd arrived at their final destination, St. Louis.

Having wrapped the case almost immediately after their arrival, Katy sent the rest of the team home to their families while she visited with Anastasiya for a few days. She also stopped in the office with her final reports for Director Vance. While she was there, the Director gave her, her permanent re-assignment to the LA office. Katy purposely didn't call Callen on Saturday the twenty-first. In fact, she was sitting in Gibbs living room with a beer in hand, having dinner with his team and ignored his calls.

On the morning of December twenty-third, Callen stormed into the office and threw his bag on his desk before he ran up to Ops. Kensi, Sam and Deeks watched wide eyed. Nell and Eric nearly fell out of their seats when he blew into the room.

"Please tell me you've heard from Katy?" he said.

Nell and Eric looked at each other and tried to hide their smiles. Nell turned around. "No we haven't why?"

"She didn't call Saturday night like she always does. I've tried calling her cell and she's not answering. Can you find her please just so I have a little piece of mind that she's okay?" He asked.

"Sure, we'll look and let you know." Nell told him and turned back to her computer.

Callen stood there for a minute waiting for something to pop up on the screen.

"Callen, we'll let you know. I'm sure she's fine." Eric said.

Callen walked back down to the bullpen and fell into his chair. Kensi looked at the other two and tried not to smile.

"What's wrong, Callen?" she asked.

"Katy didn't call this weekend. I called her and she never answered. Aside from the plane crash, this is the first time in the six months she's been gone that she hasn't called. I'm worried that something happened." He told her.

"I'm sure she's fine, G." Sam said.

"I'm sure she is I just can't help but worry." Callen moaned.

Like Thanksgiving, Callen agreed to spend Christmas with Sam and his family for lack of anything better to do. He knew he'd get to watch the kids open their presents on Christmas morning in addition to Michelle's mouth-watering ham dinner. He arrived late Christmas eve after the kids went to bed, bringing the Santa gifts Sam and Michelle had asked him to hide at his house. Sam helped him bring the presents in from the car and tried to talk to him in the process. Once the packages were all sitting around the tree, Callen took off his shoes and lay on the couch, wishing Katy was there or would at least call.

Michelle and Sam smiled at one another and said good night. Once they were in their room Michelle asked when his present would arrive.

"Her flight lands in San Diego at six. Hetty had the Mercedes dropped off in the short-term parking lot for her." Sam said.

"What time do you think she'll get here?" Michelle asked excitedly and all smiles.

"Providing traffic isn't bad, thirty to forty minutes. The kids won't be up until seven thirty or eight, so the timing would be perfect." He told her.

"You don't think he suspects anything do you?" she asked as they pulled the covers back on the bed.

"The way he's been moping around no, he doesn't suspect a thing. The best part, I talked to Hetty and she's being reassigned to the team. Life goes back to normal. Callen's happy, Kensi's happy, I'm happy." He smiled.

"You really miss her, don't you?" She asked.

"I do, I love how she kept him on his toes. She's my best friend's girl. I miss her giving me hell about being in the Navy. Katy's a good woman and a damn good agent. When she first started with us, I worried about her abilities, but she quickly proved herself to me when she ran out and helped Kensi save you." He said kissing her.

"Is she going to text or call you when she gets close?" Michelle asked leaning into him.

"Yeah, she said she would. I can't wait to see her and hear about all of her half-brothers and sisters." He smiled.

"It's almost midnight baby, we should get some sleep." Michelle said turning off the lamp beside the bed.

Sam's phone beeped at six-thirty indicating he had a text message. He rolled over and turned on the lamp before he grabbed his phone and read the message. 'Sam, I got on an earlier flight. Standing on your doorstep, please come let me in it is freezing out here.'

He rolled over to Michelle and told her she was there and got up to let her in. When he opened the door, she nearly knocked him over when she hugged him.

"I missed you so much, Sam." She whispered.

Michelle came to the door pulling on her robe, "Katy, girl it's so good to see you. Where are your bags?"

"In the car, I just grabbed a few things so I could shower and change if you don't mind?" she said stepping out of the way so Sam could close the door.

"I'll make a pot of coffee while you girls catch up." Sam said shaking his head at them as the squealed and giggled while they walked back to the bedroom.

"Girl, he has been wandering around like a lost puppy dog the last few days. He's going to be so happy to see you." Michelle told her giving her a huge hug.

"I missed him so much, I can't even tell you." She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Go shower and get warm, I'll bring you a cup of coffee." Michelle said walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Callen woke to the smell of fresh coffee and rolled over to find Sam and Michelle grinning at him. "What the hell is with the two of you?" he said grumpily.

"Merry Christmas to you too Grinch." Sam laughed.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's almost seven." Sam told him.

Callen rolled back over, "It's too damn early for this crap. Wake me when the kids are up."

Michelle took Katy's coffee in just as she was brushing out her wet hair. "Damn, that was a fast shower." She said setting the mug on the counter. "He's in a horrible mood. Told us to wake him once the kids were up."

Katy laughed. "Uh no, his ass is getting woken back up here in about two minutes."

Callen heard the bedroom door open and a familiar scent wafted into the living room. Still half awake and half asleep, he passed it off to a dream. He felt footsteps on the hardwood floor as the scent grew stronger. Callen sensed someone standing over him, then a body behind him on the couch. If he was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up. He could feel her body next to his and her hand on his chest. She kissed his neck; and sat up, leaning over him.

"Hey grumpy, you want to wake up?" She whispered in his ear.

"No, because I know this is only a dream and you're not really here." He mumbled.

"So if I'm not really here, would I be able to do this?" she asked as she slipped between him and the back of the couch and kissed him.

"Oh God Katy." He smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

"Hey Baby. I would've worn nothing but a bow, but we're at Sam's I thought that was more than a little inappropriate." She laughed.

"I missed you so much." He said nuzzling into her neck. "I can't believe you're really here. How much time do you have before you have to leave again?"

"Well, I've got two weeks off just like you then I go back to work." She told him.

"I can live with just two weeks." He said kissing her neck.

"Baby, when I go back to work, it's at the OSP. I'm back for good." She told him.

Katy saw his eyes tearing. "You're back, back for good?"

"Yes, all of my half-siblings are either behind bars, safe with their families or peacefully resting, in Artur's case. If anymore come up the rest of the team I was working with will take care of it. My assignment was only for six months." She smiled.

"Wait, who all knew you were coming back?" he asked craning his neck to look at her.

"Everyone." She smiled.

He laughed and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised, so you not calling Saturday was part of this whole elaborate plan?"

"Yes, I' m sorry, I know you were worried. As soon as you walked out of Ops Monday morning, Nell and Eric called me. I was sitting in Gibbs' living room when you called Saturday." She said.

They heard the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall. "The kids are up." He said and sat up.

"Uncle Callen, Auntie Katy!" They yelled when they ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch with them.

"Auntie Katy, we've missed you so much." One of the kids said while she about squeezed the life out of her.

"I missed you too, Sweetie." Katy said kissing the little girl on the cheek. "I saw Santa leaving just as I pulled up."

The kids all stopped and stared at her awestruck. "You did?" they asked.

"I did, he said you all were so good for your Mommy and Daddy that he brought you so many presents. In fact, he had so many he had to leave some with me in the car. So why don't you let Uncle Callen and I go out and get them, okay?" she said.

Sam and Michelle corralled the kids so Katy and Callen could put their shoes and jackets on. When they returned they had armfuls of brightly wrapped presents and set them next to the tree. "Ok, not all of these are from Santa, these here on top are from me." She said.

"Katy, you didn't have to do that." Michelle said.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." Michelle said bringing gifts over for her and Sam.

"Oh Katy, thank you." Sam said as he sat down in the chair and opened it. His eyes lit up when he found a box set of James Bond movies. "Oh yeah, no more Netflix for me."

"Katy, you really shouldn't have." Michelle said giving her an annoyed look, then laughed.

Katy grabbed another present and handed it to Callen, then sat next to him. "You being home is enough of a present for me, you didn't have to get me anything else." He said leaning over to kiss her.

He waited for Michelle to open her present before opening his. Katy had gotten Michelle a beautiful necklace with the kid's birthstones on it. "Oh Katy. Thank you so much." Michelle said.

Callen tore the paper off his package and tossed it in the pile that the kids had started and opened the box. Inside, he found a first edition copy of his favorite book. "Holy Crap Katy! Where did you find this?"

"One of my half-brothers owns a rare bookstore. He gave it to me so I could give it to you." She smiled.

"Wow, this must be worth a fortune." He said looking at the book closely.

"Don't worry, I got it appraised and insured. I have a display case for it in the car." She told him.

"Thank you, Katy. I love it." He said putting his arm around her and kissing her.

"You're welcome, Callen. Oh, there's more, here." She said getting up and picking up two more boxes.

He gave her a curious look and smiled as he shook the larger of the two packages. It was heavy. Eyeing her, he tore off the wrapping and opened the box. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. "You're kidding." He said as he pulled the silver helmet out of the box.

"The entire team signed that. Including the cheerleaders and all of the coaching staff." She smiled.

"Holy shit, Katy" He said as the kids gasped.

"Uncle Callen owes a dollar to the swear jar." They giggled.

"It's worth all one hundred pennies. I might have to up that to five dollars. Lord, Katy this is awesome." He smiled like a kid at Christmas.

"Don't forget about the other one." She reminded him.

"How could it get any better than this?" He asked.

"Would you just open it, please?" she laughed.

Quickly, he ripped the wrapping off and tore open the box. He knew what it was immediately. It was a Tom Brady Jersey, signed. "Wow." He said holding it up to look at it.

"He wore that jersey in the previous week's game. He got himself in a bit of trouble for giving it to me." She said.

"I'm speechless. Not only did I get you back for Christmas, but I got this stuff. Thank you, honey." He said leaning in, kissing her.

The kids giggled, Callen and Katy turned to the kids and made smooching sounds at them making the giggle and squeal even more.

After the kids tore through all of their presents, Katy helped Michelle pick-up all the wrapping paper while the guys took all of the toys out of the boxes and folded them for the recycling. Callen had a permanent smile on his face the rest of the day. They sat together on the couch after breakfast watching the kids play with their new toys and even put together a Lego doll house together.

"If I had known you were going to be here for Christmas, I would've brought your present." He told her.

"I'm not worried about it, Callen. I'm on cloud nine right now just being with you. I cannot tell you how much I missed you the last three months." She said with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I missed you too. Callie's going to be so happy to see you. Yes, she's still alive. I didn't kill her while you were gone. The first few weeks I wanted to, she howled and cried when I came home alone from work every night. After a few hours, she'd come and sit with me on the couch and would start her howling again when I went to bed." He told her.

"Aw, it feels good knowing you guys missed me that much. Is it true you moved back into your old room?" she asked.

"I did," he sighed. "I couldn't sleep in our room or in the bed without you next to me. The only time I went into the room was when you called. I'd sit on the bed and stare at your picture while we talked."

"Aw. I'm sorry. I promise I'll never go away for so long again." She said.

"You'd better not; I thought I was going to go insane without you there." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Callen." She said lacing her fingers through his.

"I love you too, Katy." He said.

"Have you talked to Reggie lately?"

"I have, he and the kids are doing well. The house sold within a month and he closed on the new house three months ago. He said he wants us to come up again soon." He told her.

"Well, we do have two weeks off." She said.

"We do, we could go up for a few days if you'd like." He said.

"I would like to. We could say hi to Lt. Hammond and Pete while we're up there." She said.

"Sometime this week, be back before New Years?" he asked.

"How about the week after New Years? I just want to spend some time alone with you. I'll call Reggie in a little bit, I'm sure he's presiding over the Christmas morning service." She said.

Callen nodded. "He is. He invited me up there to spend Christmas with he and the kids, but I'd already promised Sam and Michelle I'd be here." He told her.

"He really thinks very highly of you Callen." She smiled.

"Well, the feeling is mutual." He smiled. "We can leave on the second or the third."

"Sounds good, should we go see if Michelle needs any help with dinner?" she asked.

"Sure." He said standing and pulling her up and into his arms. "I'm so happy you're home."

"I am too. I can't wait to fall asleep next to you again." She told him as they walked into the kitchen.

After dinner, Callen and Katy headed home. He helped her unload all her bags and bring them in the house. Callie was so happy to her, meowing and pawing at her. She rubbed face against Katy's remarking her with her scent. Katy was exhausted and went into their room. Everything was as she'd left it except he'd hung her uniform.

He was standing in the doorway smiling at her. "What?" She asked.

"It's so good to see you in here. It's been six months since this bed's had anyone but the cat sleep in it." He told her.

She walked over to him. "Well maybe it's time we show it some love."

"I want you to open your Christmas present first." He told her and walked to his room. She heard him open a dresser drawer and close it again. When he returned, he had a little two inch square box in his hand. Her heart raced as her fingers worked the ribbon, once she'd finally untied the bow, she tore the paper and saw the jewelry store symbol on the lid of the box. She sat on the foot of the bed and took off the remaining paper before the opened the box.

"This is what I think it is, isn't it?" she asked before she took out the velvet container.

Callen walked towards her and rested his arms on the railing of the foot board. "I don't know what do you want it to be?" He asked with a sexy smile.

Katy opened the container; admittedly she was a little disappointed but tried not to show it. She smiled. "They're beautiful, Callen."

"Do you really like them?" He asked.

She nodded with tears in her eyes, "I do, I love them." She said taking out the card with the earrings on it. Katy opened the backs of the earrings and put them on.

"They match your ring." He smiled.

"Yes they do. Thank you Callen. I love them." She said trying to give as honest a smile as she could.

Katy had been doing a lot of thinking in the six months she was away, particularly after Callen's visit and the plane crash in Moscow. It wasn't hard making her decision and she thought she was going to get the opportunity to give him her answer. She closed the container and put it back in the box, setting it on the nightstand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm tired." She told him.

"Was it not what you expected?" he asked with a sly smile.

Katy laughed, "Honestly, no I thought it was going to be something else."

"What else could it be?" he said with a teasing smile.

"I don't know. Do you mind if I got to bed. We can talk more in the morning." She said.

Callen looked at the clock, it was almost midnight and she's been up since who knows when. "Of course, let me lock up and turn off the lights and I'll join you." He said and kissed her before he left the room.

When he walked back into the room, he stood at the door and watched her lying in bed. He cocked his head wondering if she was truly ready for the other gift. It had been burning a hole in his pocket since he'd gotten it. The afternoon he got back into town, Callen immediately went to the jewelry store and bought the exact same engagement ring she'd tried on in Oregon. As soon as he saw it on her finger he knew that was the ring. Callen thought he'd have more time to plan a proper proposal, having her home for Christmas threw him off.

He walked to the bed and opened the nightstand drawer, looking at the box. Katy was already asleep, so he pulled out the box and opened it and flipped it over so the ring container tumbled into his palm. He sat with his back to her and opened the container looking at the brilliant three-quarter carat diamond staring back to him. Callie hopped up onto the bed and walked over to his side.

"What do you think Callie girl, do you think Mom will like it?" he whispered. Callie meowed.

He placed the container back in the box and the box in the drawer and got into bed next to Katy. It was such a good feeling to know he could reach a few inches over and touch Katy anytime he desired. He did just that, pulling her to the middle of the bed and into his arms. "I love you." She mumbled in her sleep.

Callen smiled, kissed her neck and said. "I love you too, my Katy."

When Katy woke the following morning, she smelled coffee and smiled with tears in her eyes. She was home. Callie was laying in Callen's stop and meowed at her when she rolled over and gave her pet. She heard a sizzle coming from the kitchen and faintly smelled bacon. Tossing the covers back, she got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen.

Callen saw her from the corner of his eye. "You're not supposed to be up yet, go back to bed. I'll being you a cup of coffee." He said.

Katy ignored his order and walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He smelled so good; she closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Callen leaned back and kissed her head. "I missed you so much." She sighed inhaling deeply again.

Callen turned around to face her. "I missed you too. Now back to bed." He ordered and smacked her ass.

"Aren't you in a feisty mood this morning?" She laughed as she walked back to the bedroom and got back in bed.

A few minutes later be brought her a cup of coffee, some bacon and a blueberry muffin. "Here you go. I got our tickets for San Francisco; we're leaving the morning of the second. I already talked to Reggie and we're staying with him. Actually, he doesn't know you're going to be there. He just thinks I'm coming."

"Aw, that's so sweet you want to surprise him." Katy said leaning in to kiss him.

"Within five minutes, he's planned the entire visit. We're going to the Exploratorium the day we get there, down to Union Square to see the Christmas display and go ice skating, Church Sunday morning, and whatever your heart desires the rest of the day Sunday and until leave that night." He said stealing a piece of bacon.

"I don't know it noon is going to be early enough for the Exploratorium. It's pretty big and there's lots of stuff to do." She told him.

"Well, I have no idea what it is." He admitted.

"Oh, you're going to have a blast. It's a huge building with hundreds of science experiments. All hands on." She smiled.

Callen smiled, "That does sound like fun."

"Reggie and I took Kari when she was eight, she had so much fun." She said with an undertone of sadness in her voice.

"Are you going to be okay going back?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Besides, little Reggie, Cassandra and Mary will be there." She said.

"Alright." Callen hoped she would be okay. "So what would you like to do today?"

"I just want to spend it with you; I don't care what we do." She smiled.

"When you're done, get dressed, we're going to go out for a while." He said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to see if we can find a Christmas tree." He told her with a smile.

She laughed. "I doubt we're going to be able to find a tree the day after Christmas. Why do you want to put up a tree now?"

"You're home and we're here for a few days until we go to San Francisco. I'd like to have a little bit of our own Christmas." He said.

"Okay, then we'll find a tree. We have to buy ornaments and lights too." She said.

"Alright, we'll find that too." He laughed.

Thirty minutes later, they set out to find themselves a Christmas tree. The clerk at the local grocery store gave them an odd look when they asked to buy one of the leftover trees, until they explained that Katy wasn't expected home so soon. He smiled and went to find the store manager. They wound up getting the live tree for free and tied it to the roof of the Mercedes. Callen drove back to the house and dropped it off so they didn't get sap all over the car. Then set off to find a stand, lights and ornaments.

They wound up driving all over town to find everything they needed and decorated the tree as soon as they got home. They played some Christmas music as they decorated and laughed as Callie batted at some of the glass globes. Katy wondered how many she'd break before they took the tree down. After wards, Katy went in to lay down, still trying to recover from the rigorous schedule she and the team had kept while on assignment. Once Katy had fallen asleep, so Callen snuck off to the store to buy wood for the fire place and everything needed to make s'mores. Katy was still asleep when he got home, so he started a fire and woke her up.

"Hey, you want to come into the living room with me?" he asked as she opened her eyes.

She smiled, "What'd you do now?"

"Just come see." He said pulling her out of the bed.

It was cold in the house, she took a look at the thermostat in the hallway on the way to the living room and tried to turn the heater back on, but Callen stopped her. She complained until she saw the fire roaring in the living room and the couch sitting a few feet away from it. There was a blanket spread out on the floor with a dozen or so pillows scattered around it. Katy laughed when she saw the skewers, the bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars and graham crackers on the coffee table.

"We're going to make s'mores?" she asked.

"S'mores and wine and whatever else we find to do by the fire." He said pulling her close, kissing her deeply.

They sat down and pushed marshmallows on the skewers and roasted them to their liking. Katy opted to just eat her roasted marshmallows, never being one for the combination of the chocolate and graham crackers. Callen opened a bottle of peach wine and poured two glasses. They sat for hours talking and watching the fire slowly die down. With two more bottles of wine in them. Callen laid her back and kissed her. From then on, what happened was a blur; flashes of bare skin and seduction, moans of passion and wonderful sensations in the fire light.

They woke at five, freezing. Callen ran to the hallway with a blanket wrapped around him to turn the heater on. Katy pulled the blanket back what he came back into the living room. Once the house had heated up, Katy got up and showered. Callen started a pot of coffee and breakfast. She was in the bedroom getting dressed when he walked in with a hot cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking the cup and then a sip.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

Katy shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"I know Kensi really wants to see you. I think she and Deeks are back from her Mom's." he said.

"Ok," she smiled. "What are we going to do for New Years?"

"I don't know, we can talk to Kensi and Deeks, see what they have planned." He said just as the phone rang.

Katy looked at the cordless phone on the nightstand and handed it to Callen. "It's Reggie."

"Good morning Reggie, how are you?" He said answering it, putting it on speaker phone.

"I'm doing well, I was wondering what you've heard from Katy. I'd hoped that she'd call Christmas morning. The kids and I were a little disappointed." He said.

Callen looked at Katy, she sighed. "Well, we weren't going to say anything; I was just going to show up with him in San Francisco." She said.

"When did you get back?" he asked

"My flight landed in San Diego at six Christmas morning." She told him.

"Why San Diego, you live right around the corner from LAX?" He asked.

"Well Callen was at his partner's for Christmas. The whole office was in on the surprise." She said smiling at Callen.

"Yeah, I woke up to the best present in the world Christmas morning." Callen added.

"Aw, that's so awesome." He said. "I won't tell the kids you're coming up too. I'll let you surprise the kids."

"Thank you Reggie. I'm sorry I couldn't surprise you too." She said.

"As long as you're home safe and sound." Reggie told her.

"She is, believe me and I'm not letting her go away like that again." Callen told him.

"Alright, I'll let you guys get back to your morning, can't wait to see you guys next week." He said and hung up after Katy and Callen said goodbye.

Katy called Kensi. "Hey lady, what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Actually, Marty and I had planned on calling you guys to see what you were doing." She laughed. "We both really want to see you."

"Ah, great minds think alike." Katy laughed. "You guys want to meet up for lunch or something?"

"Of course." Kensi said eagerly.

They planned on Kensi and Deeks coming over for dinner, so once again Katy and Callen headed to the store. The two of them walked up and down the aisles trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Finally, they settled on lasagna and picked up everything Katy needed to make it. Callen grabbed a loaf of French bread so they could make garlic bread as well. Since they'd used all the wood Callen had bought the night before, they got another bundle of fire wood and a few other odds and ends.

When they got home, they had thirty minutes before Kensi and Deeks were supposed to be there, so Katy hurried and made the lasagna and got it in the oven. Callen started a fire and opened a bottle of wine. Remembering that she'd gotten a gift for Kensi and Deeks, Katy went to the bedroom to get them and placed them under the tree. They sat down on the couch to wait for Kensi and Deeks to arrive.

"So, I was wondering what you would say if I actually proposed to you? Would you run?" He asked with his arms around Katy.

She smiled and looked at him. "No, I wouldn't run. I did a lot of thinking while I was gone and I think I'm ready for that step."

"Really?" he asked. "What made you decide that?"

"Between your visit and the plane crash and missing you so much the last three months, I decided I didn't want to live another day without you." She said.

"So if I asked you to marry me right this minute, you'd say yes?" He asked.

Katy sat up and turned to face him. "Yes, I would why?"

Immediately, Callen stood and walked to the bedroom. Katy heard the nightstand drawer open and close. He walked back into the living room and sat back down next to her. "I was going to save this for a more elaborate proposal, but." He said, slipping off the couch kneeling on one knee.

Kensi and Deeks knocked on the door and Callen yelled for them to come in. As soon as they walked in, they stopped dead in their tracks at Callen on one knee.

"Marry me." He said opening the velvet box.

Kensi gasped and put her hands to her mouth and looked at Deeks. "I can't believe our timing."

"That's the same ring from the store in Portland, isn't it?" Katy asked.

"Well not the exact same ring, but yes it's the same ring." He smiled.

"Katy answer the man please so I can breathe." Kensi said.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Katy said with a huge smile.

That was all Callen needed to hear; he pulled the ring from the box and dropped it on the floor and slipped the ring on Katy's finger, kissing her.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the right to the NCIS:LA characters, I only my own.**

No sooner did Katy say yes and they stood, Kensi rushed them and hugged them. She jumped up and down squealing like a school girl. Deeks was by her side offering his congratulations too. Katy and Callen were still focused only on one another to acknowledge them or answer the barrage of questions being thrown at them.

"I love you." She told Callen.

"I can't believe you said yes." Callen said over Kensi's outburst.

"I can't believe you two are getting married. I can't wait to tell Sam." Kensi said pulling her phone from her pocket. Suddenly Callen snapped back to reality and grabbed the phone from her. Shocked, she stared at him.

"No, we'll have a New Year's party and tell everyone then. Not a word of this until then, Kensi." He said.

"Well, at least one of our best friends was here to witness it." Katy said as Kensi grabbed her left hand and ogled the ring.

"Oh my gosh, it's such a beautiful ring. I can't believe neither of you said anything about trying on rings when you were in Portland." She said.

"Don't go getting any ideas there Fern." Deeks joked.

Kensi shot him a look and smiled. "I'm not. I'm just so happy for you guys. I never imagined nine and a half months ago when we saw you at that party that we'd be standing here watching you two get engaged."

"Neither did I." Katy admitted. "But after everything that's happened in the last six months, I realized just how much I love Callen and want to be with him forever."

"I'm still reeling from the fact that you said yes and didn't make a run for it." Callen laughed.

Katy socked him in the arm and laughed.

Once the excitement died down, they ate dinner and planned the New Year's party. Then they made calls inviting Sam, Michelle and their kids, Nell, Eric and Hetty to the party. Unfortunately, Hetty would still be out of the country, but she thanked them for the invitation. Callen wanted to call Gibbs, but decided to hold off. The four of them settled in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine talking more about the party.

"Ok, stop." Kensi said. "What about a date. Are you going to wait to set a date for the wedding?"

Katy and Callen looked at one another and back at Kensi. "I don't know. Let's get past the announcement and we'll go from there." Katy told her.

After Kensi and Deeks left, Katy was sitting on the couch looking down at the ring when Callen walked in with another bottle of wine. He filled her glass and then his own before he sat down next to her. Katy leaned into him and smiled still looking at the ring.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She told him.

He shook his head and put his arm around her. "Since Kensi isn't around anymore, when do you want to get married?"

"I don't know. When do you want to get married?" She asked.

"As soon as possible, are we going to let Reggie do the ceremony?" He asked looking over at her.

"We'll talk to him about it when we see him next week." She said.

It was so hard not to call Sam, Nell, Eric, Reggie or the team back east. Finally, the evening of the party arrived. Katy and Callen moved the couch to the side of the room and set the food out of the folding table they'd rented and set up the folding chairs around the room. Callen had cornered Katy in the kitchen and was kissing her when the doorbell rang. They smiled and went to answer the door. Sam and Michelle were of course the first of the guests to arrive, the kids immediately rand through the house looking for Callie. Callen took their jackets and put them in the bedroom.

"Alright, what's this all about?" Sam asked. "Why do you two look so damn giddy?"

Katy wanted so badly to tell him, but they'd agreed to tell everyone after all of the guests had arrived. "You're just going to have to wait." Katy told him.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Michelle asked. "You're glowing."

"If I'm pregnant I don't know it." She said with a grin.

Within the span of twenty minutes, everyone was there and had a drink in their hand. They were all talking amongst themselves when Callen called their attention. "I'm sure you all are wondering why we asked you to come over tonight. Katy and I have an announcement to make." He said and turned towards Katy who was bringing another plate of cheese and crackers to the table since the kids had eaten it all within a few minutes of their arrival. Once she sat the plate down and joined Callen, he continued. "I asked Katy to marry me."

Sam had a huge smile on his face. "And she said?"

Katy held up her left hand. "I said yes."

The room filled with gasps, cheers and congratulations. Of course there was the question Kensi had asked, a wedding date. Callen told them that they hadn't set a date yet and they'd know as soon as they picked one. At eleven, Katy started clearing the table and got out the glasses for the midnight toast. The ladies were all in the kitchen talking while the guys were in the living room. Callen came in to get a get another round of beers and stole a kiss from Katy. He stood there talking with the girls before the guys stood in the doorway wondering what was taking him so long with the beers. He gave Katy one more kiss and went back to join the guys.

At five minutes till midnight, Katy opened the champagne and passed out the glasses. At the stroke of midnight, they toasted the New Year. All the couples kissed with the exception of Nell and Eric who stared awkwardly at one another. Remembering the kiss they'd shared under the mistletoe a year ago, Nell pulled Eric to her and planted one square on his lips. Not noticing that everyone was staring at them. When they pulled apart, they looked around and smiled awkwardly. The rest of the group laughed it off wishing they'd just give in and get together already. Or at least admit they had more than like for one another. The night wound down around one, Callen helped get the kids out to Sam's car. After everyone left, Katy and Callen fell into bed and slept soundly.

On New Year's Day, they cleaned up after the party and packed for the trip to San Francisco. Katy was packing up the food off the plates that were sitting in the refrigerator that they'd just put foil over. Looking at the two or more pounds of sliced cheese piles of crackers, Katy asked Callen if they should bring it with them to Reggie's. He thought about it for a minute and agreed that it would probably do be before they got home and helped her pack it into gallon sized bags. Then they got to the veggie trays, they packed those up as well.

Since Katy and Callen were packed into one bag, they put all the food in a carry-on bag with the hopes they were allowed to take it all on the plane. They had three bags of cheese and two bags of vegetables ready to go. The two had picked at the leftovers throughout the day so by dinner time, they weren't wanting an actually sit down dinner. Callen lit another fire in the fire place and they sat watching a movie until they went to bed.

"Kensi agreed to come by and feed Callie, didn't she?" Callen asked as he walked back in the house from putting the bags in the car.

"Yes she did, she said she'd be over at least once a day to feed her." Katy told him.

"Alright, you ready?" he asked standing at the open door.

Katy grabbed her purse and camera bag and headed to the door, kissing Callen on the cheek as she walked past. They got to the airport in record time and checked in, then headed to the gate. Reggie called just as they were boarding to make sure they were still coming. Katy and Callen talk through the whole flight about how they were going to tell him about their engagement. They decided to let not tell him and wait until he discovers the ring. As soon as the flight landed, Callen pulled the carry-on from the seat ahead of him as Katy got the camera bag. They walked hand in hand off the plane the plane and over to the escalators leading to baggage claim.

Katy saw Reggie and the kids at the base of the escalator and hid behind Callen. As soon as the kids saw him, they ran to him and hugged his legs. Reggie had a huge smile on his face when he saw her. Callen stepped aside so show them that Katy was there too. The kids were even more excited. Callen grabbed the garment bad as she gave hugs to Reggie and the kids. Mary was going on and on about the new house while little Reggie was trying to tell her about everything he'd gotten for Christmas.

"Mary, Reggie hold on." She said and knelt in front of Cassandra. "What's wrong honey?"

She burst into tears. "I missed you so much. I'm just so happy you're here. When we heard about the plane crash in Russia, I was so worried about Callen flying here and then you're here too. I was so worried." She cried throwing her arms around Katy's neck.

"Oh Cassi, Baby. We're here safe and sound and we're going to have so much fun. Do you want me to tell you something that the others don't know yet and they'll have to wait to find out?" She asked.

Cassi nodded, so Katy took her over to Callen and the two told her about their engagement. They laughed at how the little girl went from tears or complete and total happiness. When she went running back to her father, brother and sister she said. "I know a secret and you don't."

"Tell me Cassi, please." Little Reggie asked.

"No, you're going to have to figure it out for yourself." She said snidely.

When Callen and Katy walked back to them, Reggie gave them a questioning look. "What's the big secret?"

"You'll have to figure it out on your own." Katy smiled.

"You're such a bitch sometimes, Katy." Reggie laughed, scooping Mary into his arms, leading them out to the van.

Cassi grabbed Katy's free hand and looked at the ring as they walked, smiling up at her.

Callen sat in the front seat with Reggie while Katy sat in the middle seats with the girls, Little Reggie in the third row. Cassi whispered all kinds of questions that Katy refused to answer until everyone knew the secret, but made Cassi promise not to tell anyone. They stopped off at the house to drop off the bags and put the cheese and veggies in the refrigerator before they headed to the Exploratorium. Katy sat at the table in the kitchen with Mary on her lap, while Reggie and Callen put the food away.

"Wow Auntie, that's such a pretty ring." Mary said.

"Thank you baby, Uncle Callen gave it to me." Katy said looking down at her.

"Is that the one Daddy said he got you when you were in Potland?" Mary asked.

"Do you mean Portland? No, that's this one." Katy said showing her the ring on her right hand.

"So when did he give you this one?" Mary asked.

Callen had stopped talking and was listening to the conversation between Katy and Mary, waiting for Reggie to pick-up on it. "Let's see, Uncle Callen gave me this one two days after Christmas."

"Oh, so it was one of your Christmas presents?" Mary asked innocently.

"You could say that." Callen said.

Reggie's full attention was not on his best friend and his daughter. Katy's hands were laid flat on the table with Mary's fingers playing with the diamond ring on her left hand.

"So why did you give it to her, Uncle Callen?" Mary asked.

"Because I asked Katy a very important question." He said kneeling in front of her.

"And it appears your Auntie said yes to the question?" Reggie asked hopeful.

"Yes she did." Callen said.

"What question did Uncle Callen ask you?" Mary asked clearly confused by the adult conversation.

"Uncle Callen asked me to marry him and I said I would." Katy said.

"You're getting married?" Mary said slowly, processing the information then like a light came on; she shot off Katy's lap. "You're getting married!"

"It's about time. Please tell me you didn't run." Reggie said shaking Callen's hand, but looking at Katy.

"No, there was no running. In fact, I was going to save the proposal for when we were up here with you guys, but we started talking about it and I asked what she'd say. Katy said she'd say yes, so I immediately got the ring and got on one knee. Kensi and Deeks walked in right as I asked her." Callen smiled.

"Congratulations, you guys. I cannot even tell you how happy I am for you." Reggie said pulling Katy to her feet and hugging her.

"Well, we haven't set a date yet because we kind of wanted to know it the offer was still on the table for you to marry us." Katy said.

"Seriously, you need to ask? It would be my absolute honor and privilege to marry my best friend. Of course I'll perform the ceremony. Did you want to do it here or in Southern California?" he asked.

"We don't know yet." Callen said.

"Well, to be married in any Episcopal church, one of you must have been baptized as a Christian or one needs to convert and there's the pre-marital counseling. Are you looking to be married in the church?" He asked.

"I'd like to," Callen said. "Kari's there."

Katy smiled. "Then we'll get married at Grace Cathedral."

"Alright, after the service Sunday morning, we'll go into the office and check the book, see what dates are available. What time of year were you thinking?" He asked.

Katy and Callen looked at one another and shrugged. "We met in June, but I don't know if we can put a wedding together in six months and we got engaged in December." Katy said looking at Callen.

"Do you want to get married this year or next year?" Reggie asked.

"Next year would probably be best." Katy said looking at Callen.

"A lot can happen in two years though." He finally said. "Not that I think you're going to take off on me."

"I know, we never know in our line of work. Maybe we should shoot for December of this year of summer of next year?" Katy suggested.

"I kind of like the idea of a winter wedding." Callen admitted. "You could have red dresses and we can string white lights everywhere at the reception."

Katy smiled at the thought. "But what if it rains, they say its bad luck of it rains on your wedding day."

"In some cultures, in others it's considered good luck. With as many loved ones as you've lost, I would consider rain on your wedding day a symbol that your families are with you." Reggie said. "Like tears from heaven. Or that song that was out a few years ago; Holes in The Floor of Heaven. Your mother's and Kari and my parent's and your sister and everyone else you two have lost in your lives are always with you, always watching."

"You have a point, Reggie." Katy smiled.

"Sometimes, I do know what I'm talking about." Reggie laughed. "How about we save the wedding talk for later. Let's get the kids over to the Exploratorium, wear them out for a while."

Callen and the kids were off and running as soon as they walked in. They had no clue what was to go, there was so much to see and do. Reggie and Katy stood back and laughed as Callen and the kids tried the different experiments. By two in the afternoon, the four of them were exhausted. Callen took the kids into the gift shop and bought them a bunch of toys and some astronaut ice cream. As soon as Katy saw it and raved about it, he was back in the store to get her a few packs.

When they got back to the house, all three kids were asleep. The guys carried them into the house and up to their rooms. Reggie, Callen and Katy settled in the parlor to talk more about the wedding. Reggie made a pot of coffee and carried the carafe, cream, sugar and three cups out on a tray and sat it on the coffee table. Callen got a cup for Katy before getting one for himself.

"I can't tell you how happy I am for you two." Reggie said again as they all sat back with their coffee.

"It's a little quicker than I thought it would happen, but the time apart and the plane crash in Russia had a lot to do with my decision." Katy told him.

"As long as you're happy with your decision, Katy." Reggie told her.

"I've never been happier, Reggie." Katy told him honestly.

Callen reached over and took her hand, playing with the engagement ring on her finger.

"You two are so good for one another. From the minute I met you Callen." Reggie said shaking his head. "Just the fact that you followed Katy up here and stood by her side, supporting her."

"I love her, deep down, I think I fell in love with her the moment I saw her at the party that very first night." Callen said.

"And you can see it every time you look at her. I see absolutely nothing breaking the two of you up." Reggie said.

"Neither do I." Callen told him, bringing Katy's hand to his lips.

"I can't wait to marry you." Reggie said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the fifteen half-siblings Katy met in her travels. Katy told Reggie all about Anastasiya, but he said he was in no frame of mind to begin dating again. Katy and Callen both understood. The kids wandered down the stairs at a quarter after four and joined them in the parlor. Soon after they began discussing dinner, the kids wanted pizza. Callen and Katy didn't have a problem with that. The next question was whether to go eat it at a restaurant or order it for delivery. Being that Katy and Callen were tired, they opted to have it delivered. While they waited, the kids showed them all the toys they'd gotten for Christmas.

After dinner and the kids had gone to bed Katy, Callen and Reggie settled back in the parlor to look at the photos of her half-siblings and talked more about the wedding. Callen had asked about inviting her new brothers and sisters to the wedding. She was about to answer when her phone rang. It was Anastasiya.

"Hey Ana, how are you feeling?" She asked smiling.

"Hi Katy, I've got Paul and Alexey on the phone too." She said. "When you and Callen were visiting me in the hospital, he'd mentioned that the two of you were going to be in San Francisco in June and we were wondering what date so we could schedule the time off and book our flights out. We were also wondering why you were going to be there."

"Oh um," Katy stammered. "It's the anniversary of my daughter's death. Her father and I have a memorial service for her and his parents every year."

"Oh Katy, I'm so sorry. We had no idea." Paul said.

"Well, our father had a hand in it." She said.

"Actually, December might be a better, happier time for you to you all to come." She said changing the subject.

"Why is that?" Alexey asked.

"Well, that's when Callen and I have decided to get married." She said looking at Callen and had to hold the phone away from her ear as Ana screamed.

"I knew it!" She yelled. "When did he propose?"

Katy laughed. "Callen asked me to marry him on the twenty-seventh."

"We're so happy for you." Paul said. "I will definitely be there. I can't wait to meet your Callen."

"Have you told any of the other's yet?" Alexey asked?

"No, we just told most of our co-workers on New Year's Eve and we're in San Francisco right now, so Reggie just found out." She said.

Ana gasped, "You're with him now?"

"Yes Ana, I'm sitting in his living room right now, staring at his ugly face." She laughed as Reggie flipped her off for her comment.

"He's anything but ugly, Katya." Ana scolded.

"What about Artur's wife and children will you be inviting them as well?" Alexey asked.

"I'd like to. I need to see if we can afford to fly everyone to the US, there are five of you outside the US." She told them.

"If the others can't afford it, I'll pay for them to fly there." Paul said.

"I can't ask that of you, Paul. That's very expensive." Katy argued.

"It's not a problem, consider it a wedding present." He told her.

"When in December?" Ana asked.

"I don't know, we haven't picked an actual date yet, we're still trying to figure a few things out." She said.

They carried on the conversation for another fifteen minutes before Paul and Alexey had to get off the phone and go to work. Katy told Ana that she'd call her back with all of the details as soon as they had things decided. Ana understood and said goodnight. Reggie was smiling when she got off the phone.

"Your sister sounds like a lot of fun. Do you have a picture of her?" He asked.

Katy looked at Callen and smiled. "I thought you weren't ready for that yet?"

"Who says we can't start out as friends and work our way into something." He said.

Katy pulled up Ana's picture and showed it to him. She could tell Reggie was taken aback, even battered and bruised, she was a beautiful woman. Katy knew her best friend and could tell he was very interested. It would be wonderful if he and Ana got together. They both deserved the utmost of happiness. Callen saw the look on Reggie's face too. He leaned over and kissed Katy.

"You were right." He smiled.

"Right about what?" Reggie asked only looking up from Ana's picture for a second.

"That's you two would like one another." Katy said beaming.

"She's beautiful, has your eyes and your high cheek bones. You must've gotten them from Dmitri." He added.

"I've never looked for a picture of my mother, so I don't know." Katy said.

"How old is she?" Reggie asked

"Thirty-three." Katy said. "She works as a manager for one of the national banks, so she'd be able to transfer easily if you two did work out."

"What about the kids? Who's to say she'd like the kids and the kids would like her?" He asked.

"She's already heard all about the kids and seen pictures." Callen told him.

They talked about Ana for a while longer before they decided to go to bed. Reggie warned them that the kids would be in to wake them up pretty early in the morning. They told him they were used to the cat waking them up and he laughed. Telling them that Callie was nothing compared to the kids getting a running start and jumping on the bed. He warned Callen to cover himself when he heard them coming because little knees in the groin hurt very badly. Callen's eyes grew wide and smiled awkwardly.

Katy was shocked by the size of the guest bedroom on the third floor. Had she not known better, she would've thought it was the master bedroom. When they walked into the room, they immediately noticed the bed and the grandiose heavy Victorian four poster bed with matching nightstands and the big arched window behind the head board. Callen walked over to one of the nightstands and turned on one of the brightly colored Tiffany-styled lamps. Katy walked over to the sitting area and admired the damask printed settee and round side table.

In the adjoining bath sat a rather large ball and claw foot cast iron tub big enough for both Katy and Callen to fit in with room to spare. Next to the vanity sat an old toilet with the tank above the seat itself and a pull to flush. Katy smiled and wondered where on earth he'd gotten the antiques. It was only ten and the tub was calling her name, so she started the water and began to undress when Callen walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing, it's after ten can't a bath wait until tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Look at that tub, I'm sorry but that can't wait until tomorrow morning. I have to try it now." She said walking over to him, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "Want to join me?"

Callen smiled a devious smile. "I guess a nice soak in the tub wouldn't hurt." He said and kissed her softly.

Katy finished undressing and pulled her hair into a bun while Callen undressed and stepped into the tub, then offered his hand to help her in. Once they were seated face to face, Callen tickled the bottoms of her feet and laughed when she ignore in. Her head was resting on the rim of the tub with her eyes closed and an angelic smile across her lips. Callen just stared at her, taking in her beauty until she opened her eyes and asked if he was okay. He reached his hand out to her and after she'd taken it, he pulled her to him. Katy leaned her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"I love you, Callen." Katy said softly.

"I love you too, Katy." He replied wrapping his arms around her.

Within a few minutes, he felt Katy completely relax and noticed the evenness of her breathing. He looked down to see that she'd fallen asleep. Hating to wake her, he did anyway so she could get out of the tub, dry off, put on her pajamas and get into bed. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek as he wrapped her in a towel and helped her out of the tub. Katy lazily dried herself, slipped her pajamas on and got in bed. Before Callen could join her, she was fast asleep. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he turned off the lights and got into bed next to her.

Bright and early, they heard footsteps bounding up the stairs and stop at the landing. Katy smiled as she heard little giggles outside the door and little Reggie counting down. Callen was on his side and looked at her. When the door flew open, they threw the covers over their heads and stayed as still as they could. Little Mary was standing at the foot of the bed asking in the sweetest of voices where they were. Katy had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Callen kept shushing her. They stopped when they heard footsteps behind Callen and waited. He had a look in his eye and Katy knew exactly what he had planned. On the count of three Katy and Callen threw the covers off and growled at them. All three kids jumped and screamed as Katy and Callen laughed. Laughter could be heard from the stairs as Reggie stopped on the landing and looked into the room.

"They got you instead of you getting them, huh?" He laughed as the kids started giggling.

Katy pulled Mary on the bed and sat her between her and Callen while Callen helped Cassi and Little Reggie onto the bed. "That wasn't fair." Cassi complained.

"Well, you should try being quieter and no so giggly next time." Katy said tickling Mary.

"Told you they'd hear us coming, they're Special Agents for a reason. They've got super-special agent hearing and probably x-ray vision." Little Reggie told his sisters.

The girls looked at them in awe. "Do you have x-ray vision?" Cassi asked.

"No honey we don't, it would make out jobs so much easier at times though." Callen told her tickling her.

"You're a liar Bubba." Mary said pointing a finger at him.

"Hey now, no pointing fingers, it's not nice." Reggie told them. "Cassi why don't you go see if the coffee is ready, please?"

"Okay Daddy." She said jumping off the bed with a thud and pounded her little feet across the room and down the stairs.

"Reggie, I love the furniture up here, where did you get it?" Katy asked.

"Believe it or not, this was all like this when I bought the house. All I did was buy the eyelet duvet and a set of sheets. It's beautiful, isn't it? Have you checked out the tub?" He asked.

Callen laughed. "Yes, Katy fell asleep in it last night."

"Katy always did love soaking in the tub, good to see that hasn't changed." Reggie laughed. "Though, I've never known her to fall asleep in one when there's been water in it."

"I was there with her." Callen assured him.

"I know." Reggie laughed. "I've lost count of how many times I found Katy passed out drunk in a bath tub."

"Reggie." Katy laughed and looked over at Callen. "Yes, during the Marine Corps days, I was quite the lush."

"That's changed any?" Callen laughed and quickly jumped off the bed and out of reach of the hand he knew was headed his way.

"Bite me Callen." She said since they were in front of the kids.

Callen stuck his tongue out at her as he hefted Little Reggie over his shoulder. "What do you say we go watch some cartoons?"

Little Ricky laughed and squirmed as Callen jumped down each step; all three levels of the house until he reached the ground floor. Katy swooped Mary up and onto her back, giving her a piggyback ride down the stairs, complete with the horse noises since Mary was saying, 'giddy-up horsey, giddy-up!' Callen tossed Little Reggie onto the couch and reached for the remote while Katy flipped Mary over her head and seated her next to her brother. Once something suitable to the kids' liking was found, Callen and Katy went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Reggie and Cassi were standing in the kitchen talking about breakfast. "Daddy, can we have donuts for breakfast?"

"Donuts? I bought a ton of bacon because Uncle Callen and Auntie Katy love bacon. How about donuts after church on Sunday like we always do?" Reggie suggested.

Cassi looked at Callen and Katy. "Help me here. You're cops and cops love donuts more than bacon, right?"

Katy nearly fell over laughing at the comment. Callen grabbed her and said he was the bacon monster and he must have bacon or he'd eat her. Cassi screeched and covered her neck as Callen tried to act like he was going to bite on it. Little Reggie and Mary came running into the kitchen cheering for donuts. Callen stopped and put the little girl down, frowning.

"How about this, we will have something with bacon for either lunch or dinner?" Reggie suggested.

Callen smiled from ear to ear and winked at the kids. "Let us have at least one cup of coffee before we go get donuts, okay?"

"Alright Uncle Callen." They said in unison.

With that, the kids gave them fifteen minutes to enjoy their cup of coffee and gave them another ten minutes to get dressed. After the allotted time, the three kids were standing at the door, dressed with their jackets on. Callen helped Katy into her coat before putting his coat on and turned towards the stairs to wait for Reggie. He laughed when he walked out of his room to the five of them tapping their toes on the hard wood floor and a finger to their wrist. On the way down the stairs, he grumbled about how impatient they all were. The five just smiled angelically and led the way out to the van.

Once the kids were all strapped into their seats and or seat belted, Reggie pulled the van out of the garage and out onto the street.

"Ok, here's the next big question, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Dynamo!" was yelled from the third row of seats. "Bob's" was called from the second row.

"Callen, Katy any particular kind you guys want?" Reggie asked. "I remember Katy likes French Curlers and Apple Fritters."

"No preference, we cop-types are easy to please." Callen said looking at Cassi, she giggled.

Once it was decided where they were going, there was even more goofing off in the car. Katy had the kids so riled up that they were chanting 'Donuts' at the top of their lungs. Katy asked Little Reggie if his father still liked chocolate donuts with sprinkles. The van swerved a little when Reggie reached back to grab Katy's leg. She laughed while he grabbed at thin air since she'd pulled her knees to her chest. The kids laughed like crazy.

Callen enjoyed seeing Katy like this and asked in the midst of the cheers and singing if she was always like this around the kids. Reggie smiled and told him that he'd never seen her like this and took it that she was truly happy and thanked Callen for making her happy. Callen nodded and looked back at Katy who was in the third verse of some children's song he'd never heard before. She smiled at his and winked.

When they stopped at Dynamo donuts, Katy let the girls out of their seats while Callen lifted them out of the van. They walked to the open air shop and placed their order for two dozen donuts and ordered hot chocolate for the kids and three coffees for the adults. It was in the mid-fifties, so they sat at one of the outdoor tables to eat their first few donuts before the kids begged to go play at the playground. Katy and Callen took turns pushing the girls on the swings while Reggie and little Reggie ran around playing tag.

Once their noses turned bright read and fingers were as cold as ice cubes, they packed up the rest of the donuts and retreated to the van. Reggie turned the heater on full blast while they decided where to go next. Callen asked to go to Union Square to see the Macy's windows he'd heard so much about. They really were outstanding works of whimsical art. Each window showed something indicative of the holiday season through the eyes of an awestruck child. He and Katy were holding hands when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Expecting it to be Reggie, he turned around. Instead it was Lt. Hammond and a pretty female companion.

"What are you two trouble-makers doing back in San Francisco?" He asked jesting.

"We're actually here on vacation. We want no trouble officer." Callen joked right back.

"Katy, Callen I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé; Catherine Marshall. Cathy, this is Special Agents G. Callen and Katy Levin." He said.

"Well, it will officially be Callen and Callen this time next year." Callen smiled holding Katy's hand up so they could see the engagement ring.

"No way, congratulations. When did this happen?" Cathy asked.

"The twenty-seventh, I'd just gotten back from an assignment, we were having a couple co-workers over for dinner." Katy said.

"I got my proposal Christmas morning." Cathy beamed.

"Congratulations." Katy offered.

"So how's the rest of the team?" Hammond asked.

"They're all doing well. Everyone had a nice Christmas. I actually woke up Christmas morning to Katy. She'd been gone on assignment for six months." Callen said, not trying to one-up Cathy or anything.

"How was the assignment?" Hammond asked.

"It was very successful. We only lost one." Katy said somberly. "We didn't make it in time to save my half-brother Artur."

"I'm so sorry, Katy." Hammond offered.

"It was right after the crash in Russia a few months ago. We sat blind for three days before we could get any information of his whereabouts." She explained.

"So where are you getting married?" Cathy asked, clearly bored with the current line of conversation.

"We're getting married at Grace Cathedral." Katy told her.

"Well, they're booked out for two years, I highly doubt you'll get the date you want." Cathy said snidely.

"Oh no, they can have any date they like." Reggie said as he joined the four.

"Really and why is that?" Cathy snapped.

"I'm a priest there. I'm marrying them." He smiled.

Cathy's nostrils flared and her jaw tightened. "Oh, must be nice."

"How are you Reggie?" Hammond asked offering his hand.

"Very well, thank you. Congratulations on your impending nuptials." He said smiling at the irate, mousey woman.

"I'm getting cold honey, why don't we go to Starbucks." Cathy said looking down her nose at them, however, it really didn't work being that the woman was at least a head shorter than all of them.

Katy tried her hardest to bite her tongue only after they'd said their goodbyes and they'd walked away did she let her true feelings be known. "What a bitch."

"You can say that again." Cassi said slipping her hand into Katy's.

"Really, you're the authority on snooty, hoity-toity now?" Katy asked laughing.

"Let's go annoy her some more and go to Starbucks." The five-year-old said with a very mischievous smile.

"Oh, she is so your daughter, Reggie." Katy laughed.

They walked the streets the short distance to the nearest Starbucks and saw Cathy huffing and puffing as they stood in line behind some fifteen to twenty people. Katy offered instead to stop by the store to make them homemade hot chocolate, with whipped cream and marshmallows. The kids overwhelmingly agreed and they headed for the car and the nearest grocery store. Katy picked up two boxes of Bakers Semisweet baking chocolate, a can of evaporated milk, a can of whipped cream and a bag of mini marshmallows. She put the evaporated milk back and grabbed a pint of heavy whipping cream and another gallon of milk.

Callen and the kids were looking at the toys when Katy walked over to them. Callen quickly took the milk from her and handed little Reggie the whipping cream, Mary the marshmallows and Cassi the chocolate. Reggie was waiting for them at the register when they walked up. Katy put the items on the conveyer and asked Reggie if he had mint extract. He didn't, so she sent Callen to the baking aisle for a small bottle. On the way back, he picked up a bottle of Peppermint Schnapps for the adults hot chocolate.

When they got home, Katy asked the kids to unwrap the chocolate so Callen could chop it and had the kids add small handfuls of the chocolate to the whipping cream and milk in the double boiler. Within minutes they had smooth, rich peppermint hot chocolate garnished with both marshmallows and whipped cream. She laughed at Little Reggie who had whipped cream on the end of his nose. Callen took a finger full of whipped cream and smeared it in Katy's face. Shocked, Katy took the can and sprayed him with it, sending the contents of the can flying everywhere.

Reggie walked into the kitchen while the kids were yelling that it was snowing and stared at Callen and Katy. "Really, I walk out for a minute and come back in to chaos, whipped cream everywhere? You two are supposed to be the adults, the ones who set the example." He laughed.

Callen and Katy looked at one another and threw a glob of whipped cream at him, hitting him right in the face. There was silence in the house as Reggie wiped his face clean. Katy had no idea what he was going to do. He smeared the whipped cream from his face all over the three kids. Katy laughed, relieved that he wasn't mad at them. Once they all calmed down and the mess cleaned up. They settled in the living room to watch a movie.

By two, all three kids were passed out, so the adults laid them out on the couches and went into another part of the house. Katy made them all a cup of spiked hot chocolate while they talked about the wedding. Reggie left for a moment and returned with his desk calendar, laying it on the table. Together, the three chose the wedding date. Saturday, December twenty-seventh, a year to the day of the marriage proposal. The office would be closed, everyone would be on vacation and no one would have an excuse as to why they couldn't be there. With that settled, they talked about the pre-marital counseling they needed to enroll in. Reggie agreed that he could coach them through the counseling with a few visits, either Katy and Callen would come up or he and the kids would go to southern California.

That in turn prompted Katy to invite Reggie and the kids down to southern California for Spring Break. Callen mentioned taking the kids to Disneyland while they were there and Reggie could continue the counseling as well. He agreed. Katy asked which of the princesses the girls liked so she and Callen could pick them up some costumes. Reggie laughed and asked if she'd been up to the girl's rooms. Katy hadn't, so Reggie showed them.

"Oh good Lord, what did you do, open a bottle of Pepto Bismol and splash it on the walls?" Katy asked when they walked into Mary's room.

"I know it's bright, isn't it? This is the color she wanted. Of course you see Cinderella is her favorite." Reggie laughed.

"Honey, when we have a little girl please don't insist we paint her room this pink." Callen laughed.

"Do I even want to see Cassi's room?" Katy asked fearing what it looked like.

"No, she was a little more willing to dial it back a few shades." Reggie said as they walked across the hall to her room.

"Oh how pretty." Katy said when they walked in.

"Wow, it is pretty." Callen said.

Her room was a very light shade of lavender with bright white furniture and accents. It was a little harder to determine which princess she favored since her walls were adorned with all of them. Reggie told them that she love Ariel. With that, Callen and Katy made plans to hit the Disney store in March. They walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen to finish their hot chocolate.

The rest of the visit passed by too quickly and before they knew it, it was Sunday evening and they were saying goodbye to the three kids at the airport. Mary and Cassi were crying and refused to let Callen and Katy go, but they had school in the morning and needed to head home to get ready. They kissed the kids once more, hugged the guys and headed to Security. It broke Katy's heart to hear Mary and Cassi carry on the way they did as Reggie tried to drag them literally kicking and screaming out of the terminal and out to the van.

Again, the flight was quick and within an hour of landing, they were walking into the house and a howling Callie. It was only eight, so they unpacked and started a load of laundry. They sat in the living room with Callie sprawled out across them until ten o'clock, when they pried themselves off the couch and headed for bed. Both of them had a hard time falling asleep, so they sat up and talked about the wedding until midnight when they drifted off to sleep.

Callen and Katy walked into the mission just after eight and sat their bags at their desks before getting a cup of coffee and heading over to Hetty's desk. She smiled over her cup of tea as they approached and sat across from her.

"Welcome back Ms. Levin." She said.

"Thank you, it's good to finally be back." Katy smiled.

"I trust the two of you enjoyed your vacation and the New Year's Eve party, I am sorry I had to miss it." She said with a knowing smile.

Katy bit her lip, wondering if someone had already told Hetty. "The party was very nice and our time in San Francisco was just as nice."

Hetty looked at the two of them waiting eagerly. "Is there something else you'd like to share?"

"What are you doing December twenty-seventh?" Callen asked.

"Well, I've just returned from my holiday, I've hardly given any thought to where I'm going for the next." Hetty smiled.

"Would you be willing to spend some of it in San Francisco?" Katy asked.

"Why would I want to go to San Francisco when I can travel the world?" Hetty asked.

"Katy and I are getting married that day at Grace Cathedral." Callen said.

Hetty sat her cup and saucer on her desk, stood and walked around her desk. "Congratulations," she said looking at the ring. "Mr. Hanna could hardly contain himself and called me over the weekend. I hope you're not angry with him."

"No, of course not." Callen laughed. "We knew one of them would tell you. Are we still able to work together?"

"I don't think there will be a problem, but I'll talk to director Vance. Have you told anyone from the DC office yet?" Hetty asked leaning against her desk.

"No, not yet." Callen said.

"Well, I suggest you make the call if you don't want them to find out from the Director." Hetty laughed and shooed them away from her desk.

Without further delay, Callen called Gibbs and told him the news and asked for the entire team to save the date; Abby, Ducky and Jimmie included. Gibbs wasn't at all surprised by the new, congratulated them and asked if he could call them later since he was up to his elbows in a case. Callen agreed and apologized for the interruption. The rest of the team came in a few minutes later and set their bags down. They talked about their vacations, expecting to eventually be interrupted by Eric but he never came down.

By mid day, Hetty had spoken to Director Vance and called Katy and Callen to her desk. Katy's heart was in her throat, praying she wasn't getting transferred to another office. They sat across from her and waited. Neither could read the expression on her face. Katy took a deep breath and fought back the tears as Hetty finally spoke.

"Director Vance sends his best wishes." She said. "I'm afraid I have some rather bad news."

Katy dropped her head, she knew it. Callen elbowed her to get her attention. When she raised her head, Hetty had an ear-to-ear grin on her face. "Why are you smiling if it's bad news?"

"The bad news is that we still haven't been able to find you a suitable partner." She smiled. "So you're going to continue to work between Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna and Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks."

"So Katy's not being transferred out?" Callen asked.

"No, Director Vance feels that taking Katy away from the team permanently would be a detriment. You're still assigned to our office and Mr. Callen's team. However, should you become pregnant; you would have to remain in the office until after the child's born. Then you'd be able to return to the field. Are you planning on any little Callen's running around?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Honestly, we haven't talked about it. Well there was a comment he made while we were at Reggie's about not painting our daughter's a bright pink like Mary's." Katy laughed.

Hetty laughed. "Ha, Pepto Bismol pink?"

"Yes, it's awful." Callen laughed.

"Cassi's room is so pretty, I could see painting out daughter's room like that; Lavender." He said.

"Yes, I would imagine it would be very pretty. So tell me, aside from the date and location of the wedding, have you made anymore plans?" Hetty asked.

"Not really, I know my half-siblings will most likely be attending the wedding." Katy smiled.

"Very good, I can't wait to meet them. Now, I was wondering how you're going to be paying for the wedding?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah, we still have to figure that out." Callen told her scratching his head.

"Well, I would like to help you with that, if you'd let me." She smiled.

"We couldn't ask you to do that." Katy said.

"I want to. It's not much, but it's a start. When you pick your gown, Katy I'd like to be there, acting as the mother of the bride, if I may?" She asked.

Tears filled Katy's eyes. "Yes, please. I would love that."

"Very well, now have you picked attendants?" She asked.

"No, not yet, we were going to ask Sam and Kensi today to be the best man and maid of honor." Callen told her.

Hetty nodded. "Very well. It's about time for lunch, isn't it?"

Callen and Katy walked back into the bullpen to everyone's expectant stares. "Well, are you able to stay here?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, I'm staying here." Katy said. "Kensi I was wondering if you'd be my Maid of Honor?"

Kensi gasped and shot out of her chair. "Of course!" she said hugging Katy.

"Sam, would you be my best man?" Callen asked.

Sam nodded, "Of course, you know you don't even have to ask."


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the NCIS characters, I'm merely borrowing them. **

Katy was used to going at a back breaking pace; sitting around waiting for the next case was grueling. Hardly able to keep her eyes open, she lay out on the couch while the other worked on reports or miscellaneous paperwork. Callen watched her from his desk and smiled.

"I guess we're too boring for her now?" He laughed elbowing Kensi.

"I know the least she could do is sit over here and keep up company or help with some of the paperwork." Kensi added with a smile.

"Is any of that from before I left on assignment?" Katy asked.

The four quickly went back through the stacks of files. One by one, they all said no. Katy stuck her tongue out at them and stayed put. Hetty walked into the bullpen looking for Katy, then walked over to the couch and tossed her feet off the couch. Katy shot up, eyes wide, gasping.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Levin, did I wake you?" Hetty smirked.

The four at the desks chuckled. Katy cleared her throat. "Sorry, they're working on reports for cases they worked while I was gone."

"So you thought you'd just lie right down and take yourself a nap?" Hetty asked arms crossed across her chest.

"Sorry Hetty, I'm just really tired, I'm used to being constantly on the move. I'll go see if Nell or Eric needs any help." She said standing and stretching.

"No, actually Mr. Getz would like to have a word with you." Hetty said as she stood.

Katy groaned and dragged herself up the stairs and over to Nate's office. She knocked on the door, he looked up and smiled. "Come on in, good to have you back."

Katy stumbled into his office and into his open arms for a hug. "Good to be back. A little slower than I remember."

"Oh, it's just a lull; you guys will get a case soon." He said ushering her to the couch as he closed the door. "So tell me what's new and exciting."

Katy smiled and instinctively played with the engagement ring on her finger. "Well, Callen and I got engaged after Christmas."

Nate smiled a huge smile. "That's what I heard, congratulations. Have you set a date?"

"We have." She smiled. "December twenty-seventh in San Francisco at Grace Cathedral."

"Well, I'll have to remember the date." He said.

"Yes, please. We'd like to have you there." She smiled.

"So how was the assignment, we didn't get a chance to talk before you left."

"It went well; we managed to save fourteen out of fifteen of the single-births and arrested all of the fifteen sets of twins." She told him.

"Very good, are you inviting your new family to the wedding?" He asked.

"Yes we are. My half-brother Paul has offered to pay for all of those in Europe who cannot afford to pay for the flights themselves, a very generous offer." She said.

"Yes, that is a very generous offer. Are you hoping to have relationships with all of them?"

"I'd like to, I already talk to several on a regular basis. One in fact; my sister Anastasiya has a thing for Reggie." She smiled.

"Ah, good and how are Reggie and the kids doing?"

"They're doing so good; Callen and I went up there for a few days after New Year's. Reggie sold the old house and bought a new. Three story Victorian, with some of the original furniture." She smiled remembering the guest room they stayed in.

"Very good. How have you been sleeping?" He asked. "Any nightmares?"

"I've been sleeping well, no nightmares in a long time." She said.

Nate nodded. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

Katy shook her head. "No, there's nothing bothering me. I'm happy, truly happy."

"Alright, well, I guess I'll let you go back to work then. Meet back in a couple weeks?"

Katy stood. "Sounds good." With that, Nate stood and watched her walk out of the office and down the hall to Ops.

Nell and Eric were trying to look busy, but Katy could tell they were bored. She talked to them for a few minutes before heading back down to her desk. Callen was packing his bag when she walked in. She poked him in the side when she walked by.

"Please tell me Hetty's letting us go?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Levin I'm letting you all go home. There's nothing more we can do today. Get a good night's rest. No sleeping on the couch tomorrow, please." She smiled.

Katy got in the Mercedes and laid the seat back, almost immediately she was asleep. Callen worried that there was something wrong. Once they got home, she showered and changed into a pair of sweats. She dropped onto the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Katy, are you sure you're okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"I'm just tired, honey." She smiled up at him as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"I've never seen you so tired." He said leaning further over to kiss her.

Katy pulled him over to lay with her. "I'm fine, Callen."

Callen pushed her over so he could lay behind her. Within minutes, Callie was on them looking for a spot to lie down. Together, the three watched the evening news before Callen got up to make them some sandwiches. By eight, they both were falling asleep on the couch, so they locked up and headed to be with the hopes of a new case in the morning.

Katy was more awake as she walked into the bullpen and put her bag on her desk. Kensi, Sam and Deeks were already there and embattled in a very heated conversation. Callen and Katy felt like they were watching a tennis match, looking from one to the other and back again as they retorted and argued. All were smiling, so they knew it was all in fun. No sooner had Katy gotten herself a cup of coffee and Eric called from the landing.

With a smile, she gulped down as much of the hot coffee as she could and followed the others up the stairs. Hetty was standing in Ops next to Nell waiting for them to settle themselves so the brief could begin. Kensi and Deeks stood next to one another, elbowing each other trying not to laugh. Hetty cleared her throat and gave them one of her looks, immediately, they stood straight faced and attentative. Hetty nodded at Nell to begin.

"At zero five this morning, Marsoc and First Recon Battalion were conducting PT exercises at Del Mar Beach when they found a sail boat washed up just shy of the jetty. PMO was called and once PMO was on scene, they called NCIS. When the responding officers boarded the vessel, they found thirty-five years old Staff Sergeant Tanya Blanter and her husband; thirty-eight years old Gunnery Sergeant Darrell Cox. Both had been severely beaten, along with the bodies of their two children. Ten year old Denise and twelve year old Dennis were shot execution-style. Unfortunately, Gunnery Sergeant Cox was DOA when he got to the ER there on base. Staff Sergeant Blanter is listed in serious, but stable condition." Nell said with the pictures of the boat and the bodies on the screen.

"An hour after the two was taken to the Naval Hospital, two bodies washed up on the beach; they've been identified as Adam and Leo Asmik. Both men had been shot in the head." Nell said and clicked the tablet to remove the previous pictures only to be replaced with a picture of another boat in the middle of the water.

"This boat was found thirty-five miles off the coast near Santa Catalina Island." She said pulling up another series of photos. "On board this boat the body of an unidentified woman was found. Along with a considerable amount of blood."

"Entirely too much for one person." Callen said.

"Yes, as you can see there's also blood going over the side of the boat, the Coast Guard is assuming that the two bodies that washed up on the beach were from this boat." She said.

"So how did this wind up in out laps?" Katy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Adam and Leo Asmik are a set of Dmitri's twins that we didn't find. Apparently their target was Tanya Blanter."Nell said.

"Cassidy Long and Michael Lewiston will be arriving within the hour; they will assist us with the investigation." Hetty told them.

"So who's taking point on this investigation?" Callen asked.

"That's for you and Ms. Levin for figure out." Hetty told them.

Katy smiled uncomfortably at Callen. "You do what you feel is right and I'll go with it."

"No, we'll follow your lead on this." Sam said, before Callen could get it out.

"No, Callen's the team lead." Katy insisted.

"Katy, Sam's right." Callen told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"What do you want us to do?" Kensi asked.

"Go to the Blanter/Cox residence; see what you can find there. Callen, Sam and I will go to the hospital to see if Staff Sergeant Blanter feels like talking. Nell, as soon as Cass and Mike get here, can you send them down to Pendleton. I'd like them to talk to PMO and the Coast Guard to see about us getting on those two boats. As soon as you have an ID of the woman on the second boat, let myself, Sam or Callen know. I'd also like a full background on Tanya Blanter and the twins, before we get to Pendleton, if possible please." Katy said.

Nell and Eric smiled. "On it." Eric said. "Kensi, Deeks their home address is already on your phones."

As Katy was about to head out the doors, Cassidy and Michael walked in. "Hey you two." She said with a huge smile and open arms. "How was your Christmas?"

"Good, though it couldn't have been better than yours, I hear." Cassidy said and waved. "Hi Callen."

"Let me make introductions really quick. Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks. This is Cassidy Long and Michael Lewiston, Mike's one of the three CIA members of the team." Katy said as they all shook hands.

"Actually, I'm no longer with the CIA. I'm officially with NCIS now." Mike told her proudly.

"Really, you're one of us?" Callen said congratulating him.

"Ok, I'm dying to see it; the ring." Cassidy said holding out her hand expectantly.

Katy looked over at Hetty who nodded. "Ok quickly, we've got to get going." She said showing her the ring.

"Aw, it's beautiful. Good job Callen." Cass said. "Alright, where do you want us?"

"I'm sending Kensi and Deeks to the house to see if there's anything that could help us. Callen, Sam and I are going to talk to Blanter. Could you two go talk to PMO and the Coast Guard, make arrangements for us to see those two boats?" Katy asked.

"Of course, we'll follow you guys down." Cass told her. "Mike, you ready?"

He smiled affectionately, "Yes ma'am."

"Alright, go." Hetty said ushering them out of Ops.

Katy sat in the back seat on the drive down to Pendleton, looking over the backgrounds on the twins and Tanya Blanter that Nell already had on file. Unfortunately, nothing new came through until they actually got to the Naval Hospital, so she didn't have much time to look anything over. The doctor was leaving SSgt. Blanter's room when they walked up and showed the guards their badges. He stopped them.

"She's not in a good frame of mind right now. You might want to come back after she's had time to process everything that's happened." He said.

"We need as much information as she can give us. If she starts to show signs of distress, we'll stop immediately." Katy told him. He nodded and walked away towards the nurse's station a few feet away and watched.

She was battered and bruised, several bandages on her forehead and face covered stitches. Katy noticed her high cheekbones, definitely a trait she'd gotten from her father. In her dazed state, SSgt Blanter looked at them. "What now?"

"My name is Special Agent Levin with NCIS; these are Special Agents Callen and Hanna. We're so sorry for you loss, Ma'am, but we need to ask you a few questions about what happened." Katy said.

The brunette pulled herself up more to a sitting position and grimaced with pain. "I'll tell you everything I can remember."

"That would be greatly appreciated." Katy said with a warm smile. "How did you and your family wind up on the boat?"

"Sunday night, we were getting ready for bed, Darrell and I. The kids were already asleep. We heard glass breaking, so Darrell grabbed one of Dennis' bats and headed downstairs. I went to check on the kids, I heard yelling and shuffling. I'm walking out of Denise's room and these two men bringing Darrell up the stairs at gunpoint. The other one grabbed me and a woman came up the stairs behind them and grabbed the kids. They took us out to a van and threw us in the back. The kids were crying." She said and stopped recalling the image in her mind.

"Can you recall anything about the van?" Katy asked.

She sat there silent for a moment thinking. "It was dark, I couldn't really see the color, but I know it was a darker toned paint. There was carpet in the back, smelled new. A rental maybe. They drove us around for an hour or two and took us out to the Oceanside Pier. We got on the boat and headed out to meet another boat they said."

"Did they have any time of accent?" Callen asked.

"Yes, only very slight, I couldn't place it until they started speaking Russian to one another. They were fighting." She laughed. "The definitely didn't have their shit together, they looked like a bunch of amateurs."

Katy smiled. "What happened next?"

"They told me that this was my fault." She said looking confused. "Then they shot Dennis and Denise. Darrell and I went nuts and flew at them. That's when they shot Darrell. The woman hit me with something and I was out. I woke up a while later and the kids were gone, Darrell was losing a lot of blood. I tried to stop the bleeding. I heard them talking up top, so I tied off Darrell's leg hoping to stop the bleeding and snuck up top to listen. The boat stopped and they got off onto another boat, I got out on deck and saw a third boat coming towards us, so I hid on deck. I heard gunshots, three and then two splashes." She said, vividly remembering the whole scene.

"I went back down into the cabin to check on Darrell when we were boarded. It was a man and a woman. She had red hair and green eyes, very fair skinned. I didn't get a good look at him. She checked to see if the kids were still alive, while he checked Darrell. Darrell grabbed him and they fought, even thought Darrell was weak from the blood loss." She smiled and shook her head. "Darrell fell back and hit his head. The woman checked on me, I hit her she flew back and then lunged back at me. He stopped her, said that I'd be dealt with."

"Staff Sergeant, what can you tell us about your childhood?" Katy asked.

"Please call me Tanya, I was born in Russia in nineteen seventy-eight, I was adopted by an American family in nineteen eighty. We lived in Chula Vista, my parents still live there." She said.

"I need your parent's address." Katy said and Tanya gave it to them. "Call Nell and have Chula Vista PD do a welfare check on the house."

Callen pulled out his phone and walked out of the room.

"Why is this happening?" Tanya asked.

Katy asked what she knew about her biological parents; all Tanya knew was that her mother had died either during or shortly after giving birth. Katy shook her head and began explaining about Dmitri and the single-birth. Tanya was shocked.

"So you're telling me that my mother was killed because she gave birth to just me and not twins?" Tanya asked enraged.

"Unfortunately, yes Dmitri uses the twins to find and eliminate all of the single-births." Katy told her.

"And you're one of the single-births? How many of us are there?" Tanya asked.

Katy told her about the others and how they lost Artur before they could get to him. Tanya was clearly disturbed. Thirty minutes later, Eric called with more disturbing news. Callen asked Katy out of the room to tell her about Tanya's adopted parents.

"Eric's checking the security footage for the house, but her parents were shot to death in their bed." He told her.

"Damn, I don't know if now's the time to tell her that." Katy said.

"I wouldn't wait." Callen told her.

Katy took a deep breath and walked back into the room. "Tanya,"

"They're dead, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Katy said sympathetically.

"Why are they doing this to me?" Tanya asked as she sobbed. "My entire family's gone in the blink of an eye."

"You're not the only one. They killed my daughter and her father's parents. They either want us dead or to suffer." Katy told her.

"But he's in jail, right?"

"Yes, Dmitri, his son Yuri and brother-in-law along with the twins we've been able to find and arrest are all in jail. We didn't know you existed. I'm sorry; we thought we'd gotten all of them."  
Katy said feeling like she'd failed Tanya.

"Don't blame yourself. You can't save all of us. I'm being protected. I'll be fine. Focus on getting whoever did this and then if there are others like us, help them." Tanya told her trying to smile.

"We're going to let you get some rest; this is a lot to take in all in one day. If you think of anything or just want to talk here's my numbers. The top is my cell and the bottom is the house phone." Katy said looking at Callen, he nodded.

"So have you met the others, our half-brothers and sisters?" Tanya asked.

"I have, they're a wonderful group of people. When you're better, I'll tell you about them all." Katy smiled.

"They're going to be in San Francisco in December, all of them." Callen told her, smiling.

"Really, why?" Tanya asked.

"A wedding." Katy said.

Tanya smiled. "That's a good reason to get everyone together. Who's getting married?"

"These two." Sam said pointing at Katy and Callen.

"Really the two of you are getting married?" She beamed.

Katy smiled and shot Sam a look. "Yes we are. December twenty-seventh. We'd love to have you there."

"I will do what I can." Tanya said.

"Alright, get some rest. I'll check in with you later today." Katy said and hugged Tanya.

On the way out of the hospital, Katy called Cass to find out where they were and what time they could see the boats. They were still at Del Mar beach with the first boat and the second was being pulled to the pier and they'd be able to go aboard as soon as it was in a slip. After talking to Cass, she called Kensi to see what they'd found at the Blanter/Cox residence.

"A whole lot of nothing, there's broken glass and a couple shoe prints, but no fingerprints. They at least knew enough to wear gloves." Kensi told her.

"Damn, alright, Tanya's parents were killed too. They live in Chula Vista. Do you and Deeks want to go have a look over there?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll call Eric for the address." Kensi said.

"Nope, I've got it." She said giving her the address. "Let me know what you find. Eric's going over the security footage from the house to see whether it was the Asmik's or the new pair."

Kensi asked about the new pair, and Katy told her about the two who killed the Asmik's. Once they hit the beach, Katy called Nell to see if the female on the second boat had been identified. She had; Olga Asmik, Adam's wife. They were in the process of running a background on the woman as they spoke. When Sam pulled up at the beach, Cass waved. Once they got down to the boat, Cass and Mike introduced them to the PMO officer.

The smell of the dried blood was foul; Katy had to cover her nose with the sleeve of her jacket just to walk up to the boat. The officer showed them pictures of the interior of the boat since the bodies had been removed. They looked in and found the black fingerprint powder over every flat, touchable surface of the cabin. Several prints were found, but they were all the Blanter/Cox family's prints. Katy didn't recall Tanya mentioning whether or not the two that boarded the boat after she heard the gunshots wearing gloves and made a mental note to ask her about it.

The five headed over to check out the second boat and found nothing useful there too, so they headed back to the Mission to see what Nell had come up with. The five were in Ops when Kensi and Deeks got back. While they were in Ops, Eric pulled up the footage from the parents house and found that it was not the Asmik's that killed them, but the unidentified pair. Again, there were no prints to be found; only boot prints and neither looked at the cameras. The consensus was utter frustration.

By five o'clock, they knew nothing more than they did earlier that morning. Katy called Tanya just to check up and ask is she remembered the male and female who boarded the boat wearing gloves. She said that they weren't; which made no sense considering no prints were found other than Tanya's, her husband's and the children's. Katy and Cass brief Hetty on what they had and hadn't found thus far and they were released for the day.

As they packed up, Callen asked what Cass and Mike had planned for the evening. When they had none, he invited them over for dinner. Katy could tell that Kensi was more than a little dejected and invited her and Deeks over as well. The six talked for a few minutes about what they wanted for dinner and agreed that cooking was too much so they'd order dinner in. Once they got to Callen and Katy's there was another lengthy discussion about what exactly they wanted to eat. Settling on Chinese, Callen opened a bottle of wine for the ladies and got a few beers for the guys.

They avoided talking about the case and discussed the wedding. "Ok, so we assume you've set a date, right?" Cass asked.

"Yes we have Saturday, December twenty-seventh. It will be at Grace Cathedral in San Francisco, we're torn between the Fairmont and the Sir Francis Drake for the reception. I like the spaces available for the reception better at the Fairmont, but Callen likes the menu at the Drake." Katy said.

"What about the dress, have you been dress shopping yet?" Cass asked.

"No, we haven't. In fact, I was wondering if you'd be a bridesmaid." She asked.

"Me? I thought you were talking to Kensi." Cass said.

"Kensi's the Maid of Honor. I was asking you." Katy told her.

"Of course I'll be a bridesmaid." Cass smiled.

Once dinner arrived, the conversation turned to their holiday celebrations. Cass and Mike told them about their travels to one another's home towns so they could meet each other's families. Kensi and Deeks told them about their Christmas at her Mom's house and Katy and Callen told them about the trip up to San Francisco. It was a nice, casual evening. At nine, Cass got a call from the rest of her team letting her know that they'd landed at LAX and were on the way to the hotel. By nine, both couples had headed either home or to their hotel. Callen and Katy cleaned up and went to bed.

Katy left early for work, leaving Callen to drive in on his own. She was up in Ops pouring over all of the information collected so far when he got there. He, Cass and Mike walked in to see if there had been any new developments. Katy smiled at them and stole a kiss from Callen when no one was looking. There was no new information and Katy felt as if she was going cross-eyed from looking at everything. Cass and Callen insisted she take a break and get a cup of coffee. Nell assured her she'd let her know when something new came in. The rest of the two teams stood around awkwardly staring at each other.

"Wow, feels like we're walking into the middle of a gang stand-off." Katy laughed. "Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks, this is NCIS Agents Jason Davis and Anthony Carter and from the CIA; Carson Pierce and Raymond Light."

Finally once the ice was broken, there was smiled between the two teams. "Yeah, just remember she was ours before she was yours." Callen laughed.

"How've you been, Callen?" Jason asked. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Callen stepped a little closer to Katy, "We're doing very well, thank you."

"Alright you guys, make yourselves comfortable. I need a cup of coffee." Katy said walking through the group.

Callen, Cass and Mike followed her and got themselves a cup of coffee too. Looking back at the agents gathered in the bull pen. "Wow, feel that tension." Katy laughed.

"Yeah, they're so used to you being in charge, they're having a hard time adjusting to Cass being the lead now." Mike told them.

"Then Callen has to make that comment about me being with this team before I was with your guys.

Callen laughed, "You know that's what our team was thinking. Once again, it all comes down to who had you first."

Katy shook her head, feeling like a possession. "Well it doesn't matter where I was first or last, it's about this case."

They all looked at her, hearing the disdain in her voice. "Katy, we know we're here because of the case." Cass said.

"We need someplace we can all sit down so we can brief your team." Katy said.

"The conference room." Callen said. "I'll go see if it's free"

Once they were all seated in the conference room, Katy and Cass began briefing Cass's team. Occasionally, Nell or Eric would interrupt when there was a new bit of information. After the briefing, the two teams tried to decide what to do next. Cass took her team back to Pendleton to talk to Tanya again and look at the two boats. The LA team started at the Blanter/Cox residence and then headed to Chula Vista.

Nothing new was found at the Tanya's house, so they headed down to her parents house. Half-way down to Chula Vista, Nell called to tell them that one of the parent's credit cards had just been used at several stores in Carlsbad and one in Los Angeles. Katy had Eric go through the store's security footage to see if they couldn't identify the two. The LA team went through the house with a fine tooth comb, looking for anything that could possibly be missing. Everything except that credit card was accounted for, it appeared.

First thing back at the Mission, Katy headed up to Ops to see what exactly had been bought and where. "What have you got Nell?"

"There were three purchases made at three different stores. The first was a sporting goods store this at ten this morning in Carlsbad." Nell started.

"What did they buy?" Callen asked, interrupting her.

"More bullets." Nell said matter-of-factly.

"It looks like they're not done with Tanya." Katy said shaking her head.

"Or there's someone else they're after too." Callen added. Katy nodded in agreement.

"The second purchase was at a knife store in Carlsbad. The third purchase was for a meal here in LA." Nell said.

"Did they happen to look at the security cameras at all when they were in any of the shops?" Katy asked.

"They definitely tried to stay out of the view of the cameras, but the knife store has a camera in the display case. This is our male suspect; we're still running him through facial recognition. Unfortunately, we've not been able to get a good shot of the female suspect." She told them.

"Damn." Katy said then suddenly remembered Hetty's no swearing policy and pulled a dollar out of her, handing it to Nell.

"We should get one of those for home; we might be able to pay for the wedding with it." Callen laughed.

"Ha ha ha, funny, you're just as bad as I am at home. I don't want to hear about my mouth." Katy said elbowing Callen hard in the ribs.

At a quarter to five, Cass and her team walked back into the office, looking exhausted. Cass plopped herself down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. The rest of her team help up a wall of sat on the tiled floor. Katy waited for them to collect themselves before asking how it went.

"We got nothing new from Staff Sergeant Blanter." Cass told her. "In face she was more than a little perturbed that you weren't the one there talking to her."

"I'll give her a call later to apologize." Katy told Cass.

"Anything new here?" Cass asked.

Katy told her about the purchases at the stores around Pendleton and the one in LA. She showed her the picture of the male suspect that the still didn't have an ID on. With that, they called it a day and headed out to get dinner. Katy, Callen, Kensi and Deeks followed Cass and her team over to their favorite Mexican restaurant while Sam went home to Michelle and the kids. It was late when Katy and Callen got to their house.

Something was wrong. Callie wasn't at the door like she normally was and they couldn't hear her howling when they got out of the car. As Callen got closer to the front door, he saw that the door was damaged. He stopped Katy and told her to stay out for a minute until he checked the house over. Callen could smell then blood when he walked in the house and looked back to make sure Katy was still standing on the porch. He flipped on the light and turned his head at the bloody mess.

"What is it?" Katy asked starting to enter the house.

"No, stay outside. Call the teams." He ordered.

"Why?" She asked stepping through the door and gasped. "Oh my God, Callie."

"Katy out." He said pushing her out the door.

Immediately, Callen walked further into the house, following the trail of blood to their bedroom. Callie was laid out on the bed, gutted. Her innards lying spread out across the comforter. He closed his eyes and fought the wave of nausea and tears. This was going to be hard for Katy. Callen walked to the bed and looked at the lifeless cat, turning to leave the room, he saw 'You're next' written in blood on the wall.

He walked sullenly back out to Katy and pulled her to him. "Katy, they killed Callie."

She stood there motionless, inside she wanted to scream and cry and pull out her hair. She tried to move past him to go see her, but he stopped her. "I want to see her."

"No, it's gruesome. That's not how I want you to remember her. Did you call the teams?" he asked.

"I did. What else?" she asked, seeing there was more.

"There's a note written on the wall that you're next. I don't know if it's aimed at you or both of us, but we aren't staying here tonight, or anytime soon." He told her.

Slowly, Katy sank to the steps on the porch. The only thing on her mind was Callie, she was gone. The only other thing that she had left of her past and now it was gone too. She thought of Reggie, looking at her phone, she saw that it was half past nine. Katy got off the step and walked out to the curb, dialing Reggie's number.

"Katy, what's wrong?" He asked after answering on the first ring.

"They killed Callie." She said.

"Oh Katy, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know Callen won't let me in the house to see. He said there was a note on the wall saying 'you're next'. We found another single-birth." She said.

"So someone's after you again?" he asked.

"Keep your guard up, I'll talk to Callen and Hammond about getting you some protection. They killed my cat, who knows if they'll come after you and the kids too." She said.

Callen walked out to her and stood a foot or so away, she crabbed his jacket and pulled him to her. She said goodbye to Reggie and slipped the phone in her pocket, then wrapped her arms around him. Kensi and Deeks were the first to arrive and headed into the house. When they emerged a few minutes later, Kensi called Hetty. Deeks walked out to Callen and Katy, offered his condolences knowing it would rip him apart if something happened to Monty. Katy let go of Callen and allowed Deeks to give her a hug.

"I hope she didn't suffer." Katy said, still not allowing herself to cry.

"She hasn't seen it?" Deeks asked Callen.

"No." he said and shook his head.

"It's probably better that way." Deeks told her.

Kensi walked over. "Hetty wants the two of you at a safe house tonight. Deeks and I are coming with you."

Katy and Callen nodded.

Cass and her team arrived fifteen minutes later while Cass and Mike talked with Callen and Katy; the others went into the house. No one was in there long; the brutality of what had been done was overwhelming. Callen, Deeks, Mike and a few of the other men went back into the house. Callen ceremoniously placed Callie in a trash bag and took her out to the back yard before going around to the gate to get Katy, Kensi and Cass. Without letting Katy see Callie, he began digging a hole under Callie's favorite tree in the backyard. Mike and Deeks grabbed a pick and another shovel and helped with the hole.

When the hole was roughly three feet deep and big enough for Callie's body, Callen placed her into the hole and looked over at Katy. She walked over and took the shovel from him and cried as she covered her body with the dirt. Twenty minutes later, the six of them stood over the mound of dirt. All eyes were on Katy. Anthony stepped out the back door and called Callen over.

"What do you want us to do with the bed linens?" he asked.

"Did you guys process it like a normal crime scene?" Callen asked.

"We did. Took pictures, swept for prints; I'm sure everything we found will be yours and Katy's. Is she okay?" Anthony asked.

"I think she's still in shock." Callen said looking back at Katy. "Just bag everything up. If you think it would be worth sending it all to the lab, then do so, if not through it away."

"What about the wall?"

"I'll call for a cleaning company to come in tomorrow." Callen told him.

By midnight Callen, Katy, Kensi and Deeks were settled in the safe house. Katy just sat in the living room staring into the darkness. Kensi and Deeks watched from the dining room table. Callen walked in and sat next to her on the couch. Without looking at him, Katy leaned into him and started to cry. He held her. Not knowing what to say or do, he just sat there silently listening to her heartbreaking sobs. Callen shook his head not believing the events of the evening. It was going to be difficult coming home to the house without Callie's howling, without her sitting with them on the couch or sleeping with them.

Katy felt like a zombie by the time they got to the office the following morning. Hetty called her over as soon as they walked in.

"Are you alright?" Hetty asked, clearing seeing that she wasn't.

Katy plopped into the wicker seat across from her. "I don't know, Hetty. It was just a stupid cat."

"We both know that's not true." Hetty told her. "Do you want to talk to Nate?"

"No, I'll be fine. How long do we have to stay at the safe house?" Katy asked

"Until I feel you're safe and we've caught whoever's made the threats against you and or Mr. Callen." Hetty said seeing the pain in Katy's eyes.

"Alright, just more motivation to catch these assholes." Katy got up, tossing five dollars on Hetty's desk.

"Ms. Levin, I understand you're upset, but does it warrant such language?" Hetty almost laughed.

"That's why I gave you the five dollars. That should cover me for the next few choice words I find to use when referring to them." She said and walked away.

Sam watched Katy walk into the bullpen and drop into her seat. Callen walked over with a cup of coffee for her. She thanked him without looking up, grabbed the cup and took a sip. "What is it, Sam?"

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Hell if I know." She said. "Yes, I know it was just a cat."

"A cat that you've had since you were nineteen or twenty." He added. "It's okay to be upset; animals tend to be a part of our families."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just going to stop trying to get close to anyone. It seems like the more I do, the more hurt I get. Now they're threatening Callen. I never should've come back. I should've just stayed with the other team. All of you are in danger because of me. Anyone I care about." She said and stormed from the bullpen.

Sam wanted to go after her, but Callen was already hot on her heels. He worried about their relationship. If he knew Katy like he thought he did, this was going to hurt his partner. Callen stood outside the women's locker room waiting for her to come out. Once she did, he followed her into the gym. Immediately, he noticed she wasn't wearing her ring. She walked over to the punching bag and began pummeling it. Katy never once looked at him; he stood there silently watching her. The longer she beat the bag, the weaker he saw her become until she was reduced to a pile of mush sobbing on the floor.

When he reached to comfort her, she pushed him away. "No, I can't do this anymore. I'll get everything out of the house as soon as I can."

"Katy, no." he said trying to reach out for her again.

"I'm serious, Callen. It's over. I'm putting in for a transfer back to the other team. I can't run the risk of something happening to you. I love you too much." She said getting off the floor and walking out of the gym.

"Katy." He called after her. He walked back to the bullpen and waited for her to return. When she did, she laid the engagement ring on his desk and walked to Hetty's desk.

He sat there staring at it for a few minutes before he picked it up. Sam sat at his desk watching. Callen put the ring on his index finger and looked at it, his expression souring as the moments passed. Finally he got up and went to Hetty's desk. Hetty merely held up her hand when she saw him coming, almost begging for him to stop as she tried to convince Katy to stay.

"If you don't let me transfer, I'll give my notice and go to another agency." Katy said knowing Callen was behind her. "I can't stay here any longer."

"Ms. Levin, I honestly think you're decision is a little brash. Take a few days and think about this." She said.

"My decision won't change. The longer I stay the more people will get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to anyone here." She said making it a point not to mention Callen by name for fear of crying.

"Please think about this. I'll call Director Vance in the meantime." She said.

"I'm telling you Hetty, I'm not going to change my mind." She said adamantly.

"Katy, please." Was the last think Hetty said as she watched Katy walk away, knocking Callen in the shoulder as she left. "Mr. Callen?"

Callen sighed and walked the three or four steps to her desk and took the seat Katy had been in. He removed the ring from his finger and tossed it on Hetty's desk. It bounced a couple times before finally resting with the stone staring him in the face. He looked away.

"I'm sure she'll change her mind." She assured him.

"And if she doesn't?" He asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Callen." She admitted.

"Are you going to call the Director and ask for a transfer for her?"

Hetty smiled. "No, I believe she'll calm down in a few days."

"I hope you're right." He said standing and started to walk away.

"Mr. Callen." Hetty stopped him and held the ring up. "Forgetting something?"

"I don't need it." He said and walked away.

Katy walked into Ops Nell and Eric looked at her without saying anything. She just stood there for a minute before walking back out again. Finally, she found herself standing outside Nate's door. Katy heard the wrestling of papers and knew he was in his office.

"The door is unlocked." He said.

Katy smiled and opened the door, peeking her head in. "How did you know I was standing there?"

"I saw the shadow under the door." He smiled. "What's going on?"

"I guess I'm just looking for someplace to just sit for a while." She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Katy sighed and stepped in, closing the door behind her. "I don't know if I want to talk or not."

"Have a seat; I'm just going to be sitting here going over this paperwork. When you feel like talking, we'll talk." He said watching her walk to the couch.

Katy nodded. After a few minutes, she sat forward and rested her elbows on her knees. Looking at the door, she saw a set of feet standing outside the door and knew immediately it was Callen. Looking at Nate, she shook her head and gave him a pleading look. He saw the engagement ring absent from her finger.

"Katy, what happened?" he whispered.

She looked at the door and shook her head. Nate walked over to the door and stepped out to talk to Callen. Katy couldn't hear what was being said and say them move further away from the door.

"What's going on?" Nate asked Callen.

"Someone broke into the house last night and gutted the cat, wrote a threat on the wall. Now she's asked for a transfer and gave the engagement ring back." Callen told him.

Nate sighed. "I'll talk to her."

Callen nodded. "Thank you."

Nate walked into the room to find Katy leaning back on the couch. "We need to talk." He told her.

"Yeah, I guess we do." She agreed.

"Why'd you give Callen the ring back?"

"Everything I love is being taken from me, first Kari and now Callie. I don't want anything to happen to Callen, so I ended it with the hopes he'll move on and forget we ever met." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Is that why you asked for a transfer?" he asked.

Katy nodded. "The farther away I get from everyone here, the safer they'll all be."

"Katy, you can't tuck tail and run, you've got to stay and fight." He told her.

"I love Callen too much to let something happen to him. In time he'll understand, I know he will." She said.

"You at least need to tell him that." Nate pointed out.

"I can't it's just better if I leave. It's safer, Nate." She said.

"You're not just hurting Callen, you're hurting the rest of the team. What about Kensi?"

"Kensi's a big girl, she can handle it." Katy said firmly.

"Obviously, nothing's going to change your mind." He said.

"No, nothing." She said and left his office.

Katy walked right into the bullpen, grabbed her bag and started to walk out. Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a quiet corner. "You're leaving just like that?"

"What else am I supposed to do, Sam? I'm not going to sit and watch anyone else I care about die." She said trying to pull her arm from his grasp.

"Katy, you're ripping his heart out. Don't do this." Sam pleaded.

"Sam, I can't stay." She said shaking her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll call you, okay?" she offered.

"Not good enough, you know he's going to want to follow you." Sam told her.

"Please don't let him. The sooner he forgets about me, the better it will be." She cried.

"You're supposed to get married. He loves you. He's never going to forget about you. G will go to the ends of the earth to find you." Sam said trying to reason with her.

"Then I'd better be sure he never finds me." She told him.

"Katy. Don't do this to him, to the team. We need you here." He said.

"I'm sorry Sam." She said pushed him aside and walked out of the mission.

He walked back over to her desk and found her phone, badge, credentials and gun. Collecting them, he walked over to Hetty's desk and handed them to her. Hetty looked up in horror. "Please tell me she didn't leave."

"Just now." He said.

Hetty saw Callen walk into the bullpen. "Find her Mr. Hanna."

Sam walked towards the door, looked back at Callen and left to follow Katy.

Hetty picked up her phone, dialing the Director's number. "Leon, we have a problem."


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the right to the NCIS:LA characters, I'm only borrowing them.**

The two teams continued to track the suspects in spite of Katy's absence. Since her body hadn't been found, they felt safe in assuming they hadn't caught up to her yet. Callen prayed they'd find her soon and she'd decide to come back to NCIS, to him. His nights were lonely. There was nothing left that was Katy in the house; she even took all of the photos that they'd taken, leaving only the empty frames. He packed away the Patriots memorabilia she'd given him for Christmas and moved back into his room. His nightmares returned, but instead of being about the old, usual things, they were filled with Katy. Horribly blood scenes of her death.

Callen felt like he was slowly going insane without her there. The fact that he didn't know where she was or how she was getting along pained him. He'd called Reggie, but he hadn't seen or heard from her since the night she's told him about Callie. On down the list of her half-siblings, he'd call to see if any of them had spoken to her. No one had. He was worried.

Two weeks after Katy disappeared; they got a mysterious email giving the whereabouts and surveillance photos of the suspects. Immediately, both teams were out checking on the validity of the tips. When they raided the address given, they found photos of Katy in and around LA, but didn't find the suspects themselves. They tapped the phones and set up cameras in the room and waited for them to return. Two days later, they returned to the hotel and the team was able to identify the two.

Max and Diana Barsukov were born outside of St. Petersburg nearly forty years ago. By their records, Dmitri considered them his clean-up crew. Ruthless and brutal, they hunted for both the single-births and twins when the other's missions had gone awry. So far they had no idea why they had killed the Asmik twins. Nothing further had happened with Tanya, she was released from the hospital with continued protection, even though they all felt she was safe. Katy was the target.

As a few more weeks passed, more extensive digging was done into the Leshev twins. None were found. Once they wrapped this case and arrested Max and Diana, everyone hoped Katy could come out of hiding. As the time passed, they'd receive more and more information from the anonymous email sender. Nell sent an email back five weeks into Katy being gone. It took two weeks to get a response. Immediately, she ran for Hetty when she read it.

'Nell- I'm fine, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself.-Katy' was all she wrote.

Hetty had Nell and Eric trace the IP address to cyber-café just blocks from the mission. Hetty herself went to check it out and asked to see the security tapes. She smiled when Katy looked right at the camera and winked. The footage was just hours old. Nell and Eric searched endlessly through traffic cams to find where she went, but she disappeared once again. She showed the footage to the two teams. They were relieved to see her alive and well. If anything, it was the motivation they all needed to work harder so they could catch the Barsukov twins.

Callen was asleep on his side when he heard a noise. With eyes wide, he listened hard. Not hearing anything else, he quietly got up and walked out of the room, with his weapon in his hand. He walked out into the hallway and looked around, the full moon light that was filtering through the windows and saw nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement in the back and stepped into the kitchen, headed for the door leading to the backyard. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a figure standing over the stepping stone Callen had ordered for Callie with her name on it.

The figure lay on the ground with their head on the stone. His heart soared when he saw the curve of her hip and knew it was Katy. He reached for the door knob wanting to throw the door open and drag her in the house, but he stopped. If she heard any noise from inside the house, she'd be gone. Slowly, Callen backed out of the kitchen and went back to the room and grabbed his phone, calling Hetty.

"She's here." He whispered when Hetty answered.

"Don't let her leave, she's been gone far too long." She said as he looked out the window to make sure she was still there.

"If I make any noise, she'll leave." He told her.

"Figure out a way to get her in the house." Hetty ordered.

"I'll call you back." He told her and went back into the kitchen.

Slowly, he turned the door knob, opening the door. It creaked; Katy turned around and saw him standing in the doorway and got up to leave.

"Please don't go." He said softly.

"I shouldn't have come back here." She said and headed for the side gate.

"Katy, please I miss you." He said with a quivering voice.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Callen, it's for your safety. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you."

"I need you." He said shivering in the cold air as s breeze whipped around them.

"Go back to bed, Callen." She said and took a few more steps towards the side yard.

"Katy please, I love you." He said.

Katy walked to him and kissed him. "I love you too, which is why I'm leaving. This time, I'll never come back. I'm leaving LA in a few hours."

Tears filled his eyes and he held her close. "Please don't leave. What can I say or do to make you stay?"

"Forget me. Put me out of your mind." She said softly trying to get out of his embrace.

"Never, it will be my mission in life to find you." He told her.

She stood there stoned faced. "You'll never find me."

Callen smiled. "I will, don't doubt that. If you think your family hunting you down is bad, wait until I start looking for you."

Katy laughed and cupped his face. "There will always be someone out there looking for me, you'll be no different. Except you don't want me dead, at least not yet."

"I'll never want you dead. I love you." He said her hands warm on his face.

"I love you, never forget that." She said kissing him one last time and walked into the darkness on the side of the house. He heard the gate open and close, never trying to stop her.

As the weeks passed and the trail ran cold, the LA team resumed taking their cases and Cass' team departed. It was back into the normal grind, before Katy came into their lives. While Nell and Eric weren't chasing leads for the cases, they were searching for Katy. It was agonizing, every time they thought they'd found her, Callen would take off over a weekend and it wouldn't be her or she'd already moved on.

In Portland, Callen found a card with his name on it sitting on the counter of the apartment she'd vacated the day before. He opened it and leaned against the counter in the small galley kitchen. 'I want and need to hold you, to touch my lips to yours. To let my arms embrace you, and in my chest forever hold you.-I love you.' Was written inside the card, he was close, closer than he'd been to her in months. When he returned to LA that night, he placed the card on the nightstand in what was their room and went to bed in his room.

They'd received word in the beginning of March that Cass and her team had finally tracked down Max and Diana in Montana. Hetty sent Callen and the team to assist in their arrest. Just minutes outside of Missoula, Montana, they found the two hauled up in a small cabin. Cass and her team entered through the front, Callen and his team through the back. In the melee of gunfire, Mike was injured and Raymond was killed. The twins were arrested and turned over to the local FBI office. Callen and the team followed Cass and hers to the hospital.

Late in the evening on Mike's third night in the hospital, Callen was staying in the room while Cass was at the hotel getting a good night's sleep, a nurse he'd never seen before entered the room. There was something familiar about her, her walk, the way she stood and most of all, her scent. She obviously didn't see him sitting in the corner of the room. As she walked up to the bedside, she took Mike's hand. He opened his eyes and looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked, mumbling from the pain meds.

"I heard what happened and wanted to make sure you're okay before I leave again." She said.

Quietly, Callen stood and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "They're arrested and there are no others. You can come home now."

She dropped her head, let go of Mike's hand and walked towards the door. "I should've known better than to come here."

"Katy stop." Mike said with a little more strength. "You can't keep doing this to us."

"Mike, I have to. There will always be someone looking for me." She said avoiding Callen's stare.

"Tell Cass and the other's I was here. I'll be gone before they get back." She said and walked out of the room.

By the time Callen got out of the room, the hall was empty. He checked the stairwell and called Kensi. He took the elevator down to the lobby and back up again, but Katy was gone. His hand still tingled from touching her and he could still smell her. God he missed her, why won't she just come home, he asked himself.

Once Callen was back in the room, Katy slipped out of the storage closet and into the stairwell. She went to her car and drove out of the hospital parking lot with all of her worldly possessions stuffed in the back. Katy wound her way through the deserted streets and onto interstate ninety headed east. She drove until she could no longer keep her eyes open and stopped at a rest stop, parking between two big rigs and fell asleep with her nine-millimeter on her lap. Callen left the hospital an hour later, getting on the ninety. Nell and Eric were already working on tracking her down.

She was found again just entering Billings' city limits on the traffic cams when she got off the ninety to get gas. Callen was just fifty miles behind her. He knew he could catch up to her eventually, but Hetty gave him a two to find her and convince her to come home. While on the phone with Eric, he hit the gas pushing his rental to its limits. Given that Montana had no posted daytime speed limit, he was in Billings within twenty to thirty minutes.

Eric informed him that Katy's car was parked outside a small diner and gave him the address. He pulled in and parked around the back and walked up to the window, looking for her. She was seated on the far side of the diner with her back to the him. Callen casually walked in and asked for a cup of coffee, then walked down towards Katy's booth. She'd cut her long hair, or wore a wig. At any rate, her hair was shorter, shoulder length instead of to the middle of her back. He sat down in the booth behind her, their back to one another. When the waitress brought his coffee, he thanked her and ordered eggs, bacon and pancakes.

He felt movement in the booth behind him, but didn't look. From the corner of his eye, he could see her with her back to the window sitting sideways in the booth, staring at him. He smiled at the waitress as she brought his breakfast to him. The waitress asked Katy if she needed anything else and she asked for a refill on her coffee. Katy watched him eat his breakfast, soaking up the yolk with his pancakes as she's seen him do so many times at home. Once he'd set his napkin on the table, she knelt behind, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." She whispered.

He felt her tears on his neck and grabbed her hands, pulling her closer. The locals in the diner watched them. "Are you ready to come home?"

Katy took a ragged breath, "Do you still want me?"

"I never wanted you to leave in the first place." He said, smiling at an older woman at the counter.

"I did it to protect you, Callen." She said into his neck.

"The only one who needed protection was you. You should've stayed." He told her, kissing her hand.

"I don't know," Katy laughed, "I kind of like you hunting me down."

Callen laughed. "Yeah, I figured you would."

"I love you, Callen." She said tears freely falling down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Katy. Come home, please." He said looking back at her now.

"Kiss her." Came from the kitchen. They looked up to see a couple dozen sets of eyes watching them.

Callen stood and pulled her out of the booth to her feet. With her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Katy kissed him with everything she had. The diner erupted in cheers and applause. Katy and Callen laughed as the kiss broke and bowed to the crowd. She needed to go home; she needed to be with Callen.

"I promise, we've done the research and there are no others. It's safe, you're safe." He told her.

"That's what we thought the last time." She said, still clearly worried.

"We will never let anything happen to you. How many times do I need to make that promise to you?" He asked.

She shook her head. Callen's phone rang, it was Hetty. "Do you have her, Mr. Callen?"

"Yes Hetty, I've got her. We're discussing her return right now." Callen told her.

"Give her the phone." Hetty ordered with a smile, Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric were gathered around her desk. When Katy said hello, Hetty said. "Young lady, you've got three day to get your duff back to this office and take your badge, credentials and weapon from me or I'm sending the rest of the team out to get you. Is that understood?"

Katy laughed. "Yes Hetty. Three days."

"And if you ever pull something like this again, I'll hunt you down myself." She smiled at the others. Kensi and Deeks were standing side-by-side, Sam leaning on the wicker chair, all of them smiling.

"Yes, Ma'am." Katy laughed and handed the phone back to Callen.

"See you in three days?" Callen asked her.

"Yes, please bring our Katy home." Hetty said and hung up looking at the crowd gathered around her. "They will be here in three days."

They turned Callen's rental in at the airport and drove her ten year old Nissan Sentra back to LA, stopping in Missoula before heading south. Anthony's parents were in Mike's room when they walked in. Cass jumped out of her seat.

"God, are you a sight for sore eyes. Don't ever pull that shit again." She said hugging her.

"I'm sorry Cass." She said and looked over at the older couple staring at them. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Carter. I'm so sorry for your loss. My name's Katy Levin. I led your son's team for a while."

"We know exactly who you are." His mother said with an affectionate tone. "Our Anthony spoke very highly of you. He had a lot of respect for you and we were so worried when you picked up and left."

"I can't help but feel like Anthony's death is my fault. Had I stayed in LA, this wouldn't have happened." Katy admitted.

"No, we knew Anthony was marked as soon as he took the job with the NCIS. It was what he wanted to do and no amount of convincing would change that." She said. "It was your friend, Callen who sealed the deal. When Anthony took the assignment, he was iffy about his choice, but after he met Callen in Virginia, he knew he'd made the right choice with his life. We accepted it and prayed for the best, but prepared ourselves for the worst."

"Still, I'm sorry." Katy said.

The salt and pepper haired woman walked over and hugged Katy. "All he wanted was to see you safe and happy. He wanted to find your family for you."

"From what I've been told, they've all been found now. All of the twins have been arrested and will be prosecuted." Katy told her.

"Are you going back to LA?" she asked.

"I am, but I don't know if I'll take my old job." Katy said looking at no one but her.

"It's your calling, what you were meant to do." Mrs. Carter told her.

"We'll see." Katy said.

On the way back to LA, they stopped in San Francisco for the night, staying at Reggie's. Not only did she hear it from Callen on the way back down, but she got an earful from Reggie and the kids. She sat there and took it. More calls came from the rest of the single-births once they heard from Ana that Katy was safe. She sat and took each and every tongue lashing they were willing to dish out. Katy knew it was wrong of her to leave like that, but she wanted to keep Callen safe.

Once they left Reggie's and were on the one fifty-two, they finally talked about them and the wedding. "So what's going on with us?" Callen asked.

Katy smiled and looked out the window at the rain beating the windshield. "That's up to you. I gave the ring back."

"Yeah, but you only did it to protect me, do you still want to get married?"

Katy looked at him. "Of course I do. I love you."

"Do you still want to get married in December or push the wedding back?" he asked.

"We could still shoot for December if you want to." She told him.

"The sooner the better." He looked at her smiling and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Hetty gave this to me before we headed to Montana."

"What, I don't get another down on one knee proposal?" she laughed.

Callen shook his head. "No sorry, only one of those, but I will ask you to put it back on."

"No need for that." She said taking the ring and putting it back on.

Katy took a deep breath as they pulled up to the house. It was going to be hard without Callie there. It was silent when they walked in the house. Katy nearly cried she never realized how much she loved the annoying sound. Callen pulled her close and let her cry.

"It's been hard not having her here while you were gone. I had no one to talk to." Callen said trying to lighten the mood.

Katy laughed. "You probably talked to Callie as much as I did."

"Do you want to get another cat?" he asked.

"Not right now, let me get used to the fact that she's gone before we add another animal to the house." She said.

Katy walked through the hall and into the bedroom. Immediately, she noticed the card on the nightstand. She walked over to it and picked it up, smiling at the fact that he kept it. The bed was bare, no sheets or comforter and the walls were an almost coffee color. She'd been talking to Callen about painting in the bedroom for months and they could never agree on a color.

"I hope you like it." He said from the doorway.

She turned around and smiled. "I do, I told you it would look good in here."

"The new comforter is in the closet." He said opening the door.

"Oh, that's so pretty Callen." She said as he pulled the bag out. It was a red and tan damask pattern.

They made the bed like they had the first night she'd moved in with him. So much had happened since that night. She surely never expected to fall in love and be planning a wedding. Never thought he'd ever find out about Kari or Reggie, never thought she'd lose Callie in the manner that she did. In her wildest dreams, she never thought that she'd have fifteen half brothers and sisters wandering across the globe. When she stopped and looked at the bigger picture, she'd been truly blessed. She vowed from that point on to make the best of everything, good and bad.

Once they were done making the bed, she walked over to Callen and wrapped her arms around his neck and thanked him for Callie's memorial stone. He told her it was the least he could do since he saw her as his cat too.

"Please promise me that you will never run away like that again. I'm afraid the next time I won't get you back." He told her softly.

"I can't promise anything, but I will try. I can't leave you again. It was agonizing. I think I came back to the house once a week those first few weeks. I'd just watch you sleep." She told him.

"I know exactly the nights you were here." He smiled. "They were the nights I slept well, waked-up feeling so close to you, like I could almost smell you here."

Katy smiled and kissed Callen deeply. While he kissed her, she pulled her jacket off her shoulders and unbuttoned her shirt. Katy frantically pulled his shirt over his head, longing to feel his skin on hers. Callen unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans while she worked his. Quickly they pulled off their pants and threw the covers back, just wanting to feel one another again. God how she loved his body when it was next to hers. When Callen pushed himself into her depths, she gasped in pleasure, missing the sensations it brought. With every movement, no matter how slight, they brought one another closer and closer to the edge. Two hours after they began, they collapsed entangled in each other's limps.

The alarm went off too early; Katy was enjoying Callen's warmth and didn't relish the idea of getting out of bed and into the shower. She rolled back over after turning off the alarm to find him wide awake and smiling at her.

"There were nights while you were gone that I never thought I'd wake up to you again." He told her pulling her back into him.

"I know; I'm so sorry." She said burying her face in his chest.

"You're back now and you're never leaving again." He said against her ear. "You're mine; forever."

Katy looked up at him and smiled. "And you're mine."

"I can't wait until December." He said with a bit of whimsy in his voice.

"I know. I guess Kensi, Cass and I need to get out and pick some dresses." She said.

"Why don't you schedule it for this or next weekend?" He suggested.

"I'll talk to Kensi about it, if she's still speaking to me." She laughed.

"She is she was just as worried about you as the rest of us. I'm sure she'll punch you in the arm like she does Deeks and you guys will be good." Callen laughed.

"I deserve a whole lot more than just a punch in the arm." Katy said.

"Oh just wait until Hetty sees you. We may have to clear the office for that one." He laughed.

Katy rolled onto her back. "Yeah, she's the one I'm truly worried about."

"Come on, let's get in the shower and go face the music." He said kissing her chest.

Katy stood outside the Mission doors to collect herself before they walked in. She took a deep breath and heaved the door open. For the most part, there was no one there yet. Hetty sat at her desk sipping her tea as she did every morning and sat the cup and saucer on her desk as Katy walked up.

"Good morning Hetty." Katy said with all of the confidence she could muster.

"Well, Ms. Levin. Welcome back." She said with a slight smile and waved for her to sit.

"How bad is this tongue lashing going to be?" she asked.

"Oh posh Ms. Levin, I'm just happy to have you back." Hetty said with a wave of her hand.

"My status and assignment still the same?" she asked.

"Of course, I never called Director Vance about your transfer. However, I did let him know you'd taken off and as you would expect he wasn't happy. Seeing as how you did provide us with information regarding the Barsukov twin's whereabouts, he's willing to pay you for the time you were away. He believes it was a well orchestrated rouse, between you and me to weed out the twins." She said.

Katy laughed awkwardly. "Not exactly, I just wanted to lead them away from LA so the team would be safe."

"I understand that and all of the Leshev twins have been apprehended, so there is no need for you to run off again." Hetty told her.

"Providing none of them come out of the wood work." Katy laughed.

"True, you never know." Hetty laughed. "I'm glad you're back safe."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Now, you're going to need these." Hetty said opening her desk drawer to retrieve Katy's badge, credentials, weapon and cell phone.

"Yes, thank you." Katy said as she accepted them. "Anything I should know before I head back to the bullpen and face the rest of the team?"

"No, Ms. Blye may be upset with you, but she understands." Hetty said. "There is one stipulation, you take off like that again and you will no longer be employed with NCIS."

"Alright, thank you." Katy said and walked over to the bullpen.

Katy walked slowly over to the bullpen and sat at her desk, thinking about Hetty's last comment. She loved her job and the people she worked with. Katy had to pull her head out of her ass and stop tucking tail to run at the first sign of trouble. She had to stay no matter what, no matter who was involved. The team was more than able to take care of themselves and one another, including her. She had to let them all in one hundred percent and trust in their abilities like she assumed they had her.

Sam was the first to arrive; he smiled at her as he sat his bag on his desk. "Welcome back."

Katy stood and walked to him, giving him a hug. "Hey Sam, sorry for all of this. Thank you for trying to stop me."

"Katy, you've got to get it through that thick head of yours that we take care of our own. You were in danger, but we would've gone above and beyond to protect you. You're Callen's girl; I can't let anything happen to you. I don't ever want to see the old Callen again. He's happy with you, talks more, smiles more. He's not so damn serious all the time. Please, for all of us, don't run off again." He said holding her at arm's length, looking her in the eyes.

"I have to and I will. Hetty told me this is my last chance, next time, I'm gone for good." She told him.

Sam gave a chuckle. "I highly doubt Hetty will fire you. She wouldn't get rid of any of us, you're job is safe."

"I'm not going to risk it. I have to pull my head out of my ass and trust you guys, start being a team player all the time." She said honestly.

"You will." He assured her. "It will just take time. You haven't been on the team for very long yet. It will come in time."

"Thank you Sam." She said hugging him again.

"If you ever leave like that again, I will kick your ass." Kensi said from the entry to the bullpen. She had a stern look on her face.

Katy walked over to her and stood a foot away. "I'm sorry Kens; I've got chicken-shit tendencies."

Kensi smiled and hugged her. "I know you do. We've all got out hang-ups. I'm just glad you're back, but like I said I will kick your ass if you leave again."

"Ok," She said shamefully. "Oh a happier note, we need to do some dress shopping. This weekend, maybe?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kensi laughed. "What about Cass?"

"I'll call her later to see if she can get away for the weekend or if she wants us to send her pictures of the dresses we find. I also need to tell Hetty, she wanted to go with us." She said.

"Hey Katy." Deeks said walking up behind Kensi.

"Hey Marty." She said putting an arm around him.

"You two good now, no fists are going to fly, no hair pulling?" he asked hopeful.

"Really Deeks?" Kensi laughed and socked him in the arm.

"I love you too Fern." He laughed as he walked to his desk rubbing his arm.

"I see you all have made up?" Callen said with two cups of coffee in his hand, handing one to Katy.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Yep, all's good." Kensi said.

The five sat at their desks chatting, finishing up paperwork. Since Director Vance considered Katy to be undercover, she now had a stack of reports to fill out. It was daunting, but Katy was more than happy to do it. Occasionally someone would crack a joke and the five would burst out laughing. Hetty would shoot them a look and they'd go back to their reports. A few minutes later, the paper balls would fly through the air hitting one of them in the head, face or chest. The laughter would roar again, eliciting another look from Hetty.

By lunch, they all had cabin fever and were chomping at the bit to get our into the early spring air. Instead of one going out to pick-up lunch, they all left the office and piled into the Expedition for the drive to the food trucks. Kensi and Katy were in the back looking at wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses on their phones while Sam, Callen and Deeks talked about March Madness. Once again, the team was complete. Katy looked up from her phone and at Callen in the passenger seat; he turned to her and smiled.

An hour later, when they returned to the Mission, they resumed their paperwork and high jinks. Hetty smiled from her office and shook her head when they got too far off task. By two, she walked into the bullpen. The team thankfully was thoroughly engrossed in their reports and didn't notice her standing in the entry. After a few minutes, she cleared her throat and they all looked up at her.

With her arms crossed over her chest she said. "It's nice to see you all working quietly."

They all let out a slight chuckle. "Well, you don't like it when we goof off, so." Kensi said.

"Some light hearted play breaks up the monotony. That I don't mind. It's good to see all of you back together again. Ms. Levin, I heard you mention something to Ms. Blye about dress shopping. I took the liberty of making an appointment for Saturday afternoon. I also invited Ms. Jones to join us, I hope you don't mind." Hetty said.

"No of course not, I was actually meaning to talk to Callen about adding Nell to the wedding party. It would mean he'd have to find another groomsman." Katy said. Deeks face lit up.

Callen laughed at Deeks' reaction. "It's between Deeks and Eric. Do you think you could find another bridesmaid so I don't have to choose between the two?"

"I'm sure Ana wouldn't mind being a bridesmaid. Or Michelle, even." Katy said looking at Sam.

"Michelle would, you know that." He told her.

"Do you think she'd be available to go to the dress shop with us on Saturday?" Katy asked, excitedly.

"You know Michelle and shopping. She'd go even if she wasn't part of the bridal party." He laughed.

"Alright, Kens you're maid of honor, Cass, Nell and Michelle are bridesmaids." She smiled.

"Now, what kind of plans have you made for the wedding?" Hetty asked pulling a chair over to the group.

Katy looked at Callen. "We're having the ceremony at Grace Cathedral then the reception will either be at the Fairmont or the Sir Frances Drake. Though, with the different rooms the Fairmont has, I think Katy's going to get her pick. They've got this room called the Tower Room; it offers great views of the bay and the city. Since it's a December wedding, the town will still be decorated for Christmas. I think that's what we'll wind up doing." Callen said.

"Really?" Katy asked excitedly. "You're leaning towards the Fairmont?"

"Yeah, I think it would be pretty with the city decorated for Christmas, but only if we can get the Tower Room." He smiled.

Katy wanted to run over and hug him, but since they were at work, she restrained herself. "Thank you, Callen." She smiled warmly.

"Very good, now what about the catering?" Hetty asked.

"Well, the Fairmont offers catering menus, but we still need to go over them figure out exactly what we want served." Katy told her.

Hetty nodded. "Very good, it sounds like the plans are coming together nicely."

"We're a couple months behind now, but hopefully we can still get the space for the reception." Katy said.

"I'll make a few calls. I have a friend in San Francisco. I'm sure with as much clout as he's got, you'll have everything you want. How many guests are you looking at?" She asked.

"Probably no more than one hundred, if even that." Callen said looking over at Katy, she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, very well. Back to your reports." Hetty told them and walked back to her office.

Katy wrote something on a blank piece of paper and threw it at Callen; it hit him on the head and bounced off, finally resting on Sam's desk. They all laughed. Looking at Katy, Sam opened it and read it. He in turn wrote something on it too and tossed it to Deeks. Deeks laughed and looked at Sam, wrote a message on it and tossed it to Kensi. Like the others, Kensi opened it and wrote a message, finally tossing it on Callen's desk.

With a smile, Callen opened it and read what everyone had written. 'I love you so much!' said Katy's. 'Yeah, me too, partner.' Was Sam's? 'Um ok. I like you.' Was written in Deeks handwriting and a big smiley face was from Kensi. "Thanks guys." Callen laughed and sat the paper aside.

Katy was three quarters of the way through her expense report when Hetty walked back into the bullpen and over to the crumpled piece of paper, looking at it. Pulling a pen from Kensi's holder, she wrote a little something too, then set it down and walked out of the bullpen. "Go home." She said.

All of them scrambled over to Callen's desk to read what Hetty had written, but Callen had already put it in his bag. He had a light smile on his face and shook his head at them. The five walked out of the office and stood in the parking lot for a few minutes.

"Let's go get a drink." Deeks suggested.

Sam looked at his watch. "I've got a few minutes before I have to be heading home, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Callen had an arm around Katy. "Where'd you have in mind?"

"Where else." Deeks laughed meaning their favorite watering hole.

They all agreed and headed to their respective vehicles. Within minutes, they were walking into the bar, seating themselves at their usual table in the corner. Callen asked what everyone wanted and walked to the bar to place the orders. When he returned, he slid into the booth next to Katy and laid his hand on her leg. They talked about random things, trailed off on tangents and laughed when someone cracked a joke. It was fun. No one rushed off and they all only had one drink. By six, Callen paid the tab and followed the others out to their cars.

Sam stood and talked for a few minutes before Michelle called and asked him to stop by the store on the way home to pick something up. When he left, Kensi, Deeks, Katy and Callen talked about their plans for dinner. They agreed on pizza, while Kensi and Deeks picked up the pizza, Callen and Katy stopped off for some more beer.

"So what did Hetty write on that paper?" Katy asked.

"I'll let you read it later." He smiled, looking at her for a moment and then back at the road.

Katy smiled. "Ok. You know, I've been thinking about setting up the extra room as a guest room. I don't like Kensi and Deeks leaving after drinking."

"That's an idea, and then one day it might become a nursery." He said giving her his full attention when they stopped at a red light.

"Maybe someday." Katy smiled, brushing her fingers through his hair. "Maybe someday."

"I'm not trying to rush things; it's just something I'd like to see it happen within the next few years. Neither of us are getting any younger." He said focusing on the road again.

"I know Honey. We'll see what happens." She said.

Katy took a deep breath as they pulled up to the house, preparing herself for Callie's absence. Callen got out and ran around the get the door for her before she could open it herself. He pulled her out of the Mercedes and gave her a hug. "I love you too." He said, referring to the note she's written him at work.

"I love you so much." She said as his lips found hers.

He house was quiet, except for the clock ticking on the wall. Katy sat her back by the door and shrugged off her jacket. Callen put the twelve pack of beer in the fridge before he took off his. They cleaned up the living room, stacking the magazines off to the side by the hearth and grabbed plates, the parmesan cheese, ranch dressing and red pepper flakes. They discussed lighting a fire in the fireplace as Kensi and Deeks knocked on the door.

Katy let them in and they immediately walked over to the living room setting the pizza on the coffee table. Callen went ahead and lit a fire, then joined Katy on the couch.

"We really need some more seating in here too." Katy laughed looking at Kensi and Deeks sitting on the floor.

"Alright, we'll look for furniture for the guest room and some wingback chairs or something for in here." Callen said with a mouthful of pizza.

"Guest room?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, I don't like having you guys going home after you've been drinking. I'd at least like to have a place for you guys to stay. Not to mention, Reggie and the kids will be here in a few weeks for Easter and Spring Break." Katy said.

"Oh, we've got to get the girls costumes for Disneyland, don't we?" Callen asked.

Katy nodded.

"You're taking them to Disneyland?" Kensi asked. "They will love that."

"That's what we're hoping, they don't know yet." Callen said.

"How could then not?" Deeks laughed.

"It will be over a weekend, you guys should join us. Get Sam, Michelle and the kids to go with us." Katy suggested.

"I'll talk to Sam about it." Callen said taking his beer and sitting back full from his fourth slice of pizza.

"So Callen, were you serious about me being one of your groomsmen?" Deeks asked.

Callen laughed. "Yeah I am. We work together, we've spent a lot of time outside of work together since Katy and I and you and Kensi got together. You're a good guy."

"Well, it's an honor, thank you. Who knows maybe in a few years you guys will be coming to our wedding." He said pulling Kensi close, kissing her cheek.

"Whoa, slow down, Marty. One thing at a time, I'm just getting used to the idea of us spending the night at one another's places." Kensi said.

"What do you do with Monty on the nights you're at Kensi's?" Katy asked.

"We swing by on the way home to feed him and play with him before we get dinner and head to her apartment." He told her.

"And your landlord hasn't freaked out yet?" Katy laughed.

"I actually told him about Marty. He asked about you the last time I saw him." Kensi said.

"I'll have to drop by and said hi one of these days." Katy said.

Deeks got up to grab another round of drinks when Katy told him they had to stay there if they had another. Callen didn't argue, knowing it was the responsible thing to do as a friend and the team lead. Both Kensi and Deeks agreed. Katy suggested getting a bigger pack of beer the next time, enjoying the last of her beer, wishing for another.

The next morning, they all showered, dressed and headed for the office. On the way, Katy and Callen stopped for a couple dozen donuts, laughing as they recalled the scene in Reggie's kitchen when Cassi said made her reference to them being cops and that cops like donuts. When they walked in with the boxes, Kensi smiled and shot out of her chair, digging for a chocolate donut.

Callen got him and Katy a cup of coffee and brought it over to her desk. He sat on the edge of her desk while they all talked. Nell and Eric came down and helped themselves and stayed to chat for a few minutes. When Sam walked in, Callen mentioned the trip to Disneyland and he said he'd talk to Michelle, but he didn't see why not. The invitation was extended to Nell and Eric as well.

Once the donuts were gone, they settled in to work on their paper work again. At ten, Eric whistles from the landing and asked them up to Ops. Thankful for the interruption, they all followed up the stairs to Ops for the briefing. Once everyone was there, Nell began:

"A convoy traveling from Pendleton to Twenty-nine Palms was ambushed outside of Cabazon on the sixty." She said posting the pictures on the screen. "As you can see the majority of the vehicles were unharmed. However one was burned out, there were several Marines who were taken to Palm Springs and Loma Linda for treatment. Two Marines were killed and there are a handful missing."

"What were they carrying?" Katy asked.

"They were going out to Twenty-Nine Palms for a training exercise; the tenth vehicle in the convoy carried the POL's; Petroleum, Oil and Lubricants for the maintenance of the other vehicles." She said.

"What all is encompassed by the POLs?" Deeks asked.

"Typically it's oil, brake fluid, dextrin or transmission fluid, grease and coolant." Katy told him.

"The majority of the injuries and the two fatalities happened when that vehicle was hit by a shoulder-fired RPG and from the vehicle behind it that carried the spare tires." Nell told them pulling up a satellite view of the outlying area. "From the way the vehicle was hit, we're thinking the RPG was fired from one of these areas."

"What type of unit was this?" Kensi asked.

"Infantry." Katy said before Nell could get it out. "They weren't carrying ammunition; the unit would check that out from one of the armories at Twenty-Nine Palms. What rank and MOS are the missing Marines and are any of the vehicles missing?"

"One of the Com vehicles and the Radar Jammer is missing along with the drivers, a drivers and two passengers from the Com truck. A total of six, all range from Lance Corporals to Sergeants. The missing Marines have been identified as twenty year old LCpl Jeffery Meyers, Jr. of San Antonio, Texas. Twenty year old LCpl Steven Platt from Auburn, Alabama. Twenty-one year old LCpl Cooper Johnson from Wabbaseka, Arkansas. Twenty-two year old Cpl Dominic Cochelli from Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri. Twenty-seven year old Sgt David Smith from Sisters, Oregon." She said, displaying the five on the screen.

"How valuable would the Com equipment and Radar Jammer be in the wrong hands?" Deeks asked.

"It depends on the type of radar and the distance." Sam said.

"What about the com equipment?" He asked.

"It's pretty standard issue, I'm sure other countries either use the same stuff or something similar to it." Katy said.

"Alright, let's head down to Cabazon. Is the road closed?" Callen asked Nell.

"Yes, the NCIS team from Twenty-Nine Palms is already there, they'll fill you in on their findings when you get there." She said.

With that, they grabbed their stuff and headed for the Expedition. Katy pulled out her lap top and started reading over the missing Marines SRBs and backgrounds with Kensi, while Callen looked over the information about the Jammer and the Com gear. An hour and a half later, they pulled up at the road block, showing the CHP and MPs their IDs. Five miles up the road, they came upon the convoy. Katy found it odd that the lead vehicles and the ones at the end remained untouched. Once they were briefed by the team from Twenty-Nine Palms, Callen sent Kensi and Deeks out to find tracks for another vehicle or debris from the RPG.

Katy, Sam and Callen looked at the burned out POL truck before talking to the witnesses. They clearly saw the impact point from where the RPG pierced the armored vehicle, and didn't find much more in the charred mess. Katy talked to the civilian witnesses while Callen and Sam talked to the Marines and Corpsmen. All of the stories were the same from the military members they spoke to. Some of the stories deviated, but were primarily the same with those that Katy talked to. No one saw what direction the projectile came from, just the explosion. In the chaos, no one saw the two vehicles drive off either.

"How can you miss two vehicles driving off?" Katy asked Callen when they all met back at the Expedition.

"I don't know. Did you find anything, Kensi?" He asked.

"We did find fresh tire tracks, looks like an ATV. We sent the pictures back to Nell and Eric." She told him. "As for debris from the RGP, there was nothing, not even residue from the gun powder."

"We need to let these civilians go, and get these Marines to help up search for the tire tracks from those two missing vehicles." Callen said as he walked away towards the CHP officer who's corralled the civilians. "Katy, you gave everyone you spoke to your card, right?"

"Yes I did." She said.

"I'll go talk to the Convoy commander about getting a working party together to help us search for the tire tracks." Sam said walking away.

"What's your feeling on this?" Kensi asked Katy.

"I don't know, something's missing, someone's not telling us something." She said looking at the horizon. "We'll be losing daylight in about four hours."

"Alright, let's get going then." Deeks said as they walked towards Callen, Sam and the other NCIS agents.

Within thirty minutes, two lines were formed. One on one side of the road, one on the other. Together, the lines walked out from the road looking for tire tracks or boot prints. For the first hundred yards, they only found animal tracks, fifty yards beyond that, they found a blood trail. Another fifty yards after that, they found Sgt. Smith and called for a med-evac flight to one of the local hospitals. One of the NCIS agents from Twenty-Nine Palms flew to Loma Linda University Medical center with him.

When they resumed the search, five hundred yards from the road, they found the Com vehicle, stripped of its contents and the engine disabled. The two NCIS teams stood talking to the Motor T maintenance Chief while they waited for the wrecker. The mechanic and Convoy commander explained that none of the other mechanics rode with either of the vehicles and to their knowledge none of the missing Marines had experience as a Mechanic, only as Operators.

"Yes, but don't most of the Operators have basic knowledge of how the engines and such work?" Katy asked.

"With all due respect Ma'am, I think you should leave the military talk to those who've actually been in the military. Isn't that right Agent Hanna." The lieutenant laughed.

"Just answer the question before I let her kick your boot ass." Sam said crossing his arms.

"Um, yes, typically they do have some knowledge of the mechanics of the vehicles. I don't know any of the missing Marines well as I just got here a few months ago." He stammered.

"Fresh out of OCS?" Katy asked.

"Yes Ma'am." He said with a weak smile.

"I always hated boot-lieutenants like you. You all always thought you knew everything when you didn't know shit." She hissed.

"Excuse me?" he asked indignantly.

"You heard me." She said with a smile. "Wait until you're a Captain or Lt. Colonel and then come talk to me when you know your shit."

"Ma'am, I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but all have you know that I was enlisted before I became an officer." He snapped.

"Yes and that very act reduced your brain cells to one." Katy laughed.

Sam was laughing, while Deeks, Kensi and Callen stood back shocked, "Alright Katy, pull in the claws." Sam said.

"Oh, you want me to start on you Captain Hanna?" Katy laughed offering her hand to the Lieutenant. "No hard feelings?"

He gave her and odd look and smiled. "I've never had my ass chewed like that by a civilian; you must have known someone in the Corps."

"I did an enlistment from ninety-five to ninety-nine." She told him.

He smiled, "Gotcha."

The wrecker showed up and slowly made its way across the dusty, rocky terrain out to the humvee and pulled it onto the flatbed. Dusk was coming quickly, so the Twenty-Nine Palms team split up, one member drove out to Loma Linda to pick-up the agent flew out with Sgt. Smith while the others headed back to the base. The remaining vehicles of the convoy loaded up and continued on to the staging area on base. Callen called Hetty to inform her of the day's developments. While they waited to hear whether they were driving back to LA or staying there in Moreno Valley, there was complete silence around them. Had they been there for any other reason, they might have enjoyed the sunset more, but all of them were mulling over the information they knew, trying to piece together the missing pieces or the stuff that didn't fit.

In the distance, a coyote howled followed by another and then another. Branches breaking and crush of the desert gravel could be heard from all around them. Somewhat spooked, they all got into the Expedition. Hetty wanted them to stay in the area so they could start back with the investigation early in the morning, so they drove on to Twenty-Nine Palms and ate at the Denny's on the corner of Amboy and Twenty-Nine Palms Highway before heading to the base billeting for the night. There were only two rooms available for that evening, Katy wanted to stay with Callen, but was content to stay in the room with Kensi. Callen suggested him, Sam and Katy share one room while Kensi and Deeks shared the other. If Hetty or anyone else asked, Katy and Kensi had one room while the guys had the other.

The rooms were nice, but it definitely wasn't a five start hotel. Both rooms had two queen-sized beds and a small kitchenette. Sam gave Callen and Katy a look before he went into the bathroom to change.

"No funny business tonight." He said watching them.

"We promise. Are you can Callen sharing the bed or can I sleep with him?" Katy laughed.

Sam threw a roll of toilet paper at her, she dodged it. "Funny, I don't want to hear you two making out or anything."

"Jealous?" Katy laughed as Sam closed the bathroom door behind him. "Oh yeah, by the way Sam, I snore pretty badly."

The door flew open, "G please tell me she's joking?"

"It's not that bad." Callen smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked back into the bathroom. "You didn't happen to bring your IPod, did you Katy?" he asked through the bathroom door.

Katy laughed and quickly changed into her pajamas while Sam was in the bathroom. When he came out, she was sitting on one of the beds holding the IPod out to him. "I don't guarantee you'll like much of what's on there. There's a lot of Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, girly stuff." She laughed.

"Are you serious?" He said throwing his bag in the corner. "No oldies, no classics?"

"There is some Nat King Cole, Etta James, Duke Ellington, and the Rat Pack. Even some Michael Buble." She told him.

"Now that I can handle." He smiled. "I didn't know you were in to oldies."

"Oh I like a little bit of everything. I've even got some Queen, AC/DC and Van Halen on there." She smiled.

"Eclectic girl, you never cease to amaze me, Katy." Sam said shaking his head.

Katy and Callen got comfortable in one bed while Sam got comfortable in the other. Somehow, they wound up spending the first twenty minutes after the lights were out giggling and laughing. Finally, they calmed down and fell asleep. By midnight, Sam was wide awake and laughed when Katy wasn't snoring and threw a pillow at her. She tossed it back laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own the rights to the NCIS:LA characters, I'm only borrowing them.**

Katy and Callen were up at five and decided to get a run in before the others woke up. Kensi stepped out of her room with the same idea and the three ran around the main side area of the base. Callen couldn't help but smile as the girls were met with leering, whistles and cat calls. They just shook their heads and kept running. By the time they'd circled back, they were joined by several of the smaller companies PTing. All three laughed as the trim and fit, big, bad Marines had a hard time keeping up with their pace. By the time they got back to billeting, they'd lost most of them. Those few that stuck with them thanked them for the work out and tried getting Katy and Kensi's numbers. Both apologized and told them that they already had a boyfriend in Kensi's case and a fiancé in Katy's.

Sam was pacing the room when they walked back in at half past six. "Where the hell have you three been?"

"Sorry, we figured we'd get a run in before we left for the day." Callen said.

"And you didn't think to wake me up and either offer for me to join or tell me where you were going?" Sam said.

"Sorry Big Guy." Callen said patting Sam's back.

"Yeah, yeah, get showered and dressed I'm hungry." He said walking out of the room.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Katy said as she stripped out of her running shorts, tank top and sports bra before heading into the shower.

"He gets like that when he's away from Michelle and the kids." Callen said joining her in the shower.

"So what's the plan for today?" Katy asked as she wet her hair.

"I was thinking I'd send you and Kensi to Palm Springs and Loma Linda. They guys might talk to a couple pretty girls better than they'd talk to Sam, Deeks or I." He told her.

"I don't know if they're all a bunch of chauvinistic pricks like the lieutenant, I doubt they'd be inclined to talk to us." Katy said shampooing her hair.

"You never know. They're all Lance Corporals and Corporals, they'll still out chasing tail." He laughed.

Katy rolled her eyes and rinsed her hair. "What are you Sam and Deeks going to do?"

"The NCIS agent from the base said they were going to send up a couple helicopters to look around the Cabazon area and Moreno Valley to see if they can spot either the remaining missing Marines or the Radar Jammer. I think Sam and I will do that and I'll send Deeks and one of the agents from the base over to the staging area to talk to the Marines in the convoy again, see if a good night's sleep jogged their memory." He told her.

"Alright, sounds good. Are Kensi and I taking the Expedition or are we borrowing a car form the office here?" She asked rinsing the conditioner from her hair.

"I think we'll ask to borrow one." He said lathering up a washcloth.

Once Katy was finished, she kissed Callen and stepped out of the shower, dried herself and got dressed. She was brushing her hair when Callen walked out of the shower and dressed. He noticed that she had cut her hair and asked why. She told him that she just wanted to cut off the split ends. He was content with the answer and watched her braid her hair. Fifteen minutes after Sam walked out of the room; they stepped out and met the rest of the team by the Expedition. From there, they drove out to meet the agents from the base and make arrangements for the day.

For breakfast, they indulged in the nearest Chow Hall; the food had vastly improved since Katy had eaten in one, all those years ago. Both Katy and Sam commented of how good the food was. Shortly after they finished eating, they all parted ways for their assignment for the day. Katy and Kensi stopped in Palm Springs to talk to the two Marines who were sent there. Neither was able to add anything else to their investigation since they were riding as passengers in the vehicle behind the POL truck. From there, they headed out to Loma Linda and talked to the six or seven Marines who were sent there.

The driver and 'A' driver in the humvee behind the POL truck told them that the RPG came from the right, but they didn't see which ridge it came from. The girls asked them if they recalled seeing the Com truck and Radar Jammer leave the convoy line. Neither of them remembered but said it was complete chaos after the POL exploded. Katy and Kensi thanked them for their time and asked that they call if they thought of anything else. Sgt. Smith was listed in serious condition, but was awake and coherent enough to talk.

"Sgt. Smith, I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye and this is Special Agent Katy Levin, we were hoping you could tell us a little about what happened yesterday and how you wound up a hundred and fifty yards from the road." She said.

He smiled. "Wow, all of the NCIS agents on base are brown baggers, where have you two been hiding?"

Kensi looked at Katy, unfamiliar with the term. "I'll explain later." Katy laughed.

"Sorry, we don't get many pretty girls at the Stumps, unless you want to pay for them." He laughed. "I've been trying to think back over what happened yesterday and honestly I can't remember much."

"What vehicle were you in?" Katy asked.

"I was 'A' Driver in the Com truck." He said.

"And where were you in the convoy?" Katy asked leaning on the bed.

Sgt. Smith leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling, thinking. "We were seventh in the line of twenty vehicles. Right in front of the Radar Jammer."

"The POL truck was what, five vehicles behind that?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, something like that." He said smiling, his brown eyes dancing in the sunlight. "What about Cochelli, Platt and Meyers; did you find them out there too?"

"No, we only found you and three hundred yards beyond where we found you, we found the Com truck stripped of everything valuable." Katy told him.

Sgt. Smith's eyes grew wide. "Shit are you serious?"

"Yes, the engine was also disabled. How well do you know the other three Marines; Cochelli, Platt and Meyers?" Kensi asked.

"Um, pretty well. Cochelli and I went to Afghanistan together. Platt and Meyers signed into the unit while we were deployed, about four months into the deployment." He told them.

"Did they join you in country as replacements or were they part of the RBE (Remain Behind Element)?" Katy asked.

"When we deploy, the entire Battalion doesn't deploy, only companies so they stayed behind to support the companies that were rotating in and out. I think at that point in time we had two companies deployed and one on the MEU. The other three stayed behind and trained for the rotation." He explained.

Katy nodded, "So I assume since the company was headed to Twenty-Nine Palms that you're getting ready to deploy again within the next few months?"

"Yes, we're due out in June." He said, impressed by her knowledge of the Corps and the procedure. "How do you know so much about the Corps Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I served from ninety-five to ninety-nine, stationed back East. I was an armor." She told him.

"Well Semper Fi Ma'am." He said offering his hand.

"Semper Fi to you too." Katy said taking it. "Kensi's father was a Marine."

"Really, it's hard to be the kid of a Marine in peace time or war. Is that why you became an agent?" he asked.

"Yes and no, my father died suspiciously when I was fifteen. I wanted to get down to the bottom of his death." Kensi said.

"Did you?" Smith asked.

"I did, caught his murderer and solved the other suspicious deaths of his team mates. My Dad was SpecOps." Kensi said proudly.

"Yeah, I tried to join Recon and Marsoc. Washed out of Sere school." He laughed.

"Sgt. Smith, can you tell us how you and the other vehicle wound up leaving the convoy?" Katy asked refocusing the conversation.

"Please call me Dave." He said shaking his head. "I remember seeing the explosion in the side mirror and feeling the blast wave. But for the life of me, I can't remember how we got away from the convoy."

"You can't remember anything after the explosion?" Katy asked.

"No Ma'am, I think I may have hit my head, it was a good jolt forward and back. Those seats in the Humvees aren't the softest." He said smiling.

Katy and Kensi looked at one another and had the same feeling. He knew nothing more. "Dave, if you think of anything else, even the slightest thing would you call one of us? It doesn't matter what time day or night, call myself or Agent Blye."

"Yes Ma'am, I will." He smiled. "Am I going to get to see the two of you again?"

Katy laughed. "We will see what we can do about getting back out here on our way back to LA."

"Wow, he's a smooth talker, isn't he?" Kensi asked.

"Yes he is, reminds me of Reggie when he was younger. That man could talk you into anything or out of your clothing in a heartbeat." Katy laughed.

They spoke to the other Marines and then called Callen. They were still in the air, so they grabbed lunch and headed back to Twenty-Nine Palms. Kensi asked what Sgt. Smith had been talking about when he mentioned 'brown baggers' and laughed when Katy told her. The rest of the drive, Kensi judged the other drivers as they blew past them.

As they pulled up to the main gate, Kensi said. "Ooh, definitely not a brown bagger."

Katy laughed, rolled her eyes and showed her ID. They were waved through the gate and drove over to the air field to meet back up with Callen and Sam. Deeks was standing with the other agent when they pulled up. They talked a little about what they had or hadn't learned until Callen and Sam landed. The two walked out of the gate windblown and dusty, Callen looked sunburned. Katy honestly couldn't tell because of the layer of sand caked on his face.

He leaned over and tried to give Katy a hug and she ran the other way laughing. "No, I'm clean thank you!" She yelled over the noise of the F eighteen that was taxiing to the runway, getting ready to take off.

"Oh you're no fun." He yelled back and waved her back over.

"Did you guys find anything?" Kensi asked.

Callen shook his head. "No, we saw tire tracks, but no vehicles. We couldn't tell if they were fresh or not and saw no bodies."

"What about you Deeks?" Katy asked.

"No, they all had the same story as last night. Either they truly don't know anything or they're all hiding something." He told them.

"Well, we talked to Sgt. Smith and he can't recall how he wound up leaving the convoy or out of the truck." Katy told them.

"Alright, let's get cleaned up and call Hetty, let her know we're going to stay here again tonight hopefully we'll get something tomorrow." Callen said walking over to the Expedition.

"We'll meet you at the NCIS office on base so we can drop off the car." Katy said as she started to walk away.

"No, just keep it and meet us at the billeting, we'll need it again tomorrow." Callen told her.

Katy nodded and head back towards main side and the base billeting. Katy, Kensi and Deeks walked over to the MCX while Sam and Callen showered. The guys walked over and met them in the furniture department. Katy had found a couple chairs for the living room and was sitting in one when Callen leaned over and kissed her.

"I like these, they're nice." He said looking at them.

Katy got up and let him sit down. "They're pretty comfortable too."

"They are. We're not getting them now, though." He laughed.

"No, I know. We were just passing the time. Have you called Hetty yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's fine with us staying another night. Nell and Eric are looking at satellite footage of the highway at the time of the attack to see if we can figure out exactly when and how the two vehicles departed the convoy." He told them.

They all sighed and nodded, knowing they were no further in the investigation than when they arrived the day before. They walked through the Exchange looking at this or that. Sam stopped and picked up some Navy shirts for his kids. Katy tried to get him to pick up some Marine Corps shirts too, but he laughed and told her if she wanted the kids to have them, she'd have to be the one to buy them. So she and Callen picked out some shirts that said 'My Aunt is a US Marine' and bought them. Sam just laughed when he read the shirts.

They headed off base and out to Yucca Valley for dinner. The team wandered around the various shops and hit Starbucks before headed back to the base to go to bed. All of them hoped they'd catch a lead or two the next day so they could finally piece everything together. Around midnight, Katy's phone rang.

Callen and Sam sat and listened to the conversation.

"Special Agent Levin, its Sgt. Dave Smith. I think I remembered something. I don't know if it will help or not." He said.

"At this point, anything will help." Katy said.

"I don't remember driving away from the convoy, but I do remember driving through the desert. All of the sudden we stopped and the passenger door opened from the outside. There was some guys in cammies standing there, he yanked me out of the Humvee and hit me with the butt stock of his M sixteen. It wasn't very hard, so I acted like he knocked me out and watched as he got in and they drove off." He said.

"Had you ever seen this Marine before?" Callen asked.

"That's Special Agent Callen." Katy told him.

"Oh, okay. What are you doing with him at midnight?" he asked.

"It's kind of a long and complicated story." Katy laughed.

"Ah, ok." He said hesitantly, not understanding.

"Did he say anything to you?" Callen asked.

"No, not to me, but to the guys in the truck he did. I took an Afghani course to become a translator but never finished the course. He told them to hurry and meet the others. He sounded like he spoke it fluently." Sgt. Smith said.

"Alright Katy, my partner and I are going to come see you tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" Callen asked.

"Well, if I can't have both of the pretty girls, I'll settle for Special Agent Levin." He said.

Callen smiled. "I'll make sure she looks extra nice for you, you should see her when her hair is down, and she looks so hot."

Katy laughed and pushed Callen over. "Pimping me out now?"

"No, I'm not." Callen laughed.

"What time do you think you'll be here, they're talking about releasing me tomorrow?" Dave asked.

"Is someone from your company supposed to pick you up?" Katy asked.

"Not that I know of." He said.

"We will take you back to Twenty-Nine Palms ourselves. We will have to meet the rest of the team." Callen told him.

"Alright, thank you." He said. "I'll see you later this morning."

"Get some sleep." Katy said and hung up. "I can't believe you told him you'd make sure I looked good tomorrow."

Sam threw a pillow at them. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah, sorry Sam. We're probably going to go running want to join us?" Katy asked.

"Sure, what time?" he asked.

"Five." She said fluffing the flat pillow before she lay back down.

"Ok." He said and turned off the light above the nightstand between the two beds.

Bright and early at five, they all woke up and went running. Sam finally understood what Callen had been talking about when he complained about not being able to keep up with Katy. She was a good, steady runner and kept a very steady pace. He told Katy that he'd run with her anytime. By the time they got back to the Billeting, Deeks had fallen a good mile and a half behind them. Kensi hung back to make sure he got back okay.

"Holy crap, Katy." Deeks said bent over, nauseous. "Remind me to never run with you again."

"Now you know what I was talking about." Callen said still winded.

"Aw, come on you guys she kept a killer pace. Did you run in school?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I ran cross country, took fifth in state finals." Katy told them. "Boot camp was a breeze."

"I bet." Sam laughed as he unlocked the door. "Who's showering first?"

"Go ahead, Sam. Callen and I will shower together. We'll wait out here." Katy told him.

"Alright, see you in a few." He said and closed the door.

"I'm going to go shower, you ok Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to lay here and die." He said from the ground.

"Really Deeks? Get up; you can lie down in the room." Kensi said helping to his feet.

Deeks walked over to Katy and stuck his finger in her face. "You're evil."

"You're outta shape." Katy laughed and kicked him in the butt as they walked into their room.

Callen leaned against the building and pulled Katy to him. "Finally, a few minutes alone with you." He said and kissed her.

"Mm, we had time in the shower yesterday morning." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but you were out so quick I couldn't try anything." He smiled.

"I don't think you're going to be able to do anything this morning either. You're going to have to wait until we get home." Katy said kissing his neck.

Callen groaned. "You're asking for trouble, you know what that does."

"I know," she grinned. "Just think about tonight in our own bed with no one around."

Callen pulled her closer, pressing himself into her. "I can't wait." He said kissing her again.

"I can tell." She winked.

Sam opened the door and stepped out, Katy and Callen instantly separated. "The room's all yours. Try not to take too long, I'm hungry."

"Be out in fifteen." Katy told him and stripped off her sweaty running gear as soon as Callen closed the door.

"You're so mean." Callen said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"I know, but you love it." She laughed.

They fooled around in the shower. Thirty minutes later, they walked out of the room dressed and ready for breakfast. Callen and Katy couldn't help but smile when Sam gave them the knowing stare. Instead of going to the Chow Hall, they headed off base to Denny's. From there, the five of them went to see Sgt. Smith at Loma Linda.

The kid smiled when he saw Kensi and Katy walk into the room. "They told me you weren't going to come with them."

"Aw, change in plans; we came out right after breakfast." Kensi said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wow, you are hot with your hair down." He told Katy.

She blushed, thanked him and introduced him to the guys. "Dave this is Special Agent Callen, Special Agent Hanna and LAPD Detective Deeks."

"Nice to meet you all." He said, shaking their hands.

"Did you remember anything else?" Callen asked.

Dave shook his head. "Only bits and pieces after the truck pulled away."

"Did you hear any other vehicles?" He asked.

"Only the sirens from the fire trucks and ambulances that responded." Dave told him.

"Tell us more about the man who pulled you out of the truck." Katy said.

Dave smiled. "He didn't look Afghani, he looked white. I think I saw blonde hair under his Kevlar."

"Was he wearing all the normal gear? Flak jacket and ammo belts?" Katy asked.

Dave thought for a moment. "It all happened so fast. I just saw the Kevlar; he may have been wearing a flak jacket. He had a scar across this cheek and down to his chin."

"Would you say it was four or five inches long? How far down his chin did it go?" Sam asked.

"I'd say an inch from his ear clear to the center of his chin, like he'd gotten sliced in a knife fight or something." Dave said.

"Anything else you can remember, what color were his eyes?" Katy asked.

Dave shook his head. "He was wearing a pair of Oakley's; they were too dark to see his eyes. He did have a lot of pock marks on his face or acne scars."

"Good. Is there anything else you can remember?" Kensi asked.

"He had a cigarette in his mouth when he pulled me out of the truck and then flicked it at me before he walked away." He said remembering more and more.

"Good. Do you remember anything about how you left the convoy?" Katy asked

"No, I'm pretty sure I got knocked out. I've thought and thought about it and I can't remember anything from that period of time." He told her.

They talked with him a while longer, just trying to pick his brain and jog his memory. Still after two hours, there was nothing more. Deeks asked if the other three in the Humvee were acting different than normal and Dave stopped, telling him that they were. It was like a light had come on. He told them that the three had been huddled together at the staging area on Pendleton before the convoy left and that he'd seen the three together the few days before they left for Twenty-Nine Palms. Dave had been on duty in the barracks two days before they were due to leave and saw Platt and Meyers leaving Cochelli's room around midnight.

Katy asked if he'd ever seen Johnson and Anderson with the other three. He said that he could recall ever seeing them together. Dave's doctor came in to check him over one last time before discharging him. The team excused themselves and waited outside for the doctor to finish. Callen got a call from the NCIS team at Twenty-nine Palms telling him they'd found Cpl. Cochelli's body in the LZ for the exercise. It appeared that he'd been beaten and dumped there. He was barely recognizable. Callen told him that they'd be back at the base in a couple hours.

"They found Cochelli's body." Callen announced in a hushed tone. "He'd been severely beaten and dumped in the landing zone for the exercise."

"I take it we aren't going home tonight?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, I don't think so." Callen said sincerely.

"I think we should take Sgt. Smith out to the area he was found in to see if just being out there and seeing the surroundings trigger anything." Katy suggested.

"I agree." Sam said.

An hour later, with Sgt. Smith in the Expedition, they stopped for lunch before heading out to the ambush site. Slowly, he walked out there with them trying to remember something. Katy and Kensi walked by his sides while the guys hung back a few feet.

"Do you remember a certain smell?" Katy asked.

Sgt Smith stopped and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "I remember diesel fuel and the smell of the dirt or sand or whatever the hell you want to call this stuff. I remember smelling the rain."

"Did it rain out here yesterday?" She asked watching Kensi pull out her phone, checking the weather for the day of the ambush.

"Dave, it didn't rain out here that day." She told him.

"Then I smelled something wet. You know how it smells right before it rains, you can almost smell it?" he asked looking at both of the women.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you're talking about. Just like you can feel a Thunderstorm coming in your chest." Katy told him.

"Yes, exactly." Dave said, getting excited.

"Listen, what do you hear?" Katy asked refocusing him.

"Just the sirens." He said.

"Take the sirens out if you can, what do you hear?" she asked him again.

"I hear tires on the gravel and the engine in the distance." He said. "There's shouting."

"Is the shouting from the convoy or ahead of you?" Katy asked.

He stopped, thinking again. "It's ahead of me."

"What are they saying, can you make it out?" Kensi asked.

He sighed. "Hurry, get the stuff, get the stuff."

"Good, do you think you can walk a little further to where we found the Com truck?" Callen asked him.

"Yeah, but do you guys have any water?" He asked.

"Of course." Katy said pulling a bottle of water from her bag.

"Thank you." He smiled.

The guys looked around for the cigarette butt and didn't find it. Once he'd swallowed a few mouthfuls of water, they continued to walk until they came to where they found the Com truck. The team explained to him how they found the truck; Katy pulled out her camera and showed him the pictures. He studied each and every photo carefully. Then asked if it would be possible for him to see the stuck, maybe sit in it. Katy turned to Callen and he immediately called the NCIS office on base to see if it was possible.

Standing in the evidence bay at the office on base, Dave slowly walked around the vehicle. He touched it, trying to remember something. Katy opened the passenger side door with her gloved hand and handed him a pair of gloves. The seats were covered with paper as were the floorboards so there wasn't any contamination of the scene since the forensic analyst was still going through the truck.

Dave closed his eyes once he was seated in the truck. He inhaled deeply and shook his head, unable to remember anything. While Katy was disappointed, she felt it wasn't a waste of their time. Something, somewhere in the near future would trigger a memory. They drove him out to meet his command at the staging area and told him to call if he thinks of anything else. Then returned to the NCIS Office to see the photos of Cpl. Cochelli's body.

It truly was gruesome and brutal. His face had been beaten in with a blunt object. His left eye hanging out of the socket and the right had been pecked at by the vultures and other scavengers native to the area. His throat had been cut from ear to ear and there was a point blank shot to his head with muzzle burns around the entry wound. There were cuts and scrapes on his knuckles indicating he'd fought back for a time.

Katy shook her head, astonished that one person could sustain such injuries. The agent they spoke to said that the county ME had arrived at the Naval Hospital to start the autopsy. They asked if they could see the body before the procedure was started. By the time they got to the hospital, the Corporal had been stripped out of his cammies and laid out on the autopsy table. It was obvious that his ribs were crushed. The ME had taken X-rays of the skeletal injuries and led them over to a wide screen monitor where he showed them the injuries.

Not only had his rib cage been crushed, but both the Radius and Ulna of both arms had been broken, the Tibia and Fibula were broken and his knee caps shattered. Katy cringed when she looked at the x-rays of his Femur and Pelvis; both were broken in multiple places. Finally, the ME pulled up an x-ray of his spine; clearly his back had been broken in several different places from the Coccyx, clear up to the cervical section.

"What would cause injuries like that to the spine?" Katy asked.

The ME rolled Cpl. Cochelli onto his stomach, revealing boot shaped bruising in all of the areas where the spine was broken. Kensi commented on being able to make out the tread on the bottom of the boots in the bruises. When the ME and his assistant rolled him back over; he began to explain that the Cpl died on his stomach, because of the way the blood settled in the body. He also pointed out the debris in the wounds on his face.

"With all of the injuries, is there any way to figure out which one actually killed him?" Callen asked.

"I can tell you right now that the shot to the head was done post-mortem, as were the beating to his face." The medical examiner said.

"Are we one hundred percent sure this is Dominic Cochelli?" Katy asked. "They could've put his cammies on someone else, making it look like he's the one who died."

"Good point, we've already taken fingerprints and tried to take dental x-rays, but with as much damage as was done to his jaw, we couldn't get enough to match to the Cpl's dental records." He said with a discouraged sigh.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Callen asked.

He gave a light laugh, "In all of my nearly thirty years in the field, I've never seen something this brutal come across my table. Not even when I volunteered for a tour during Operation Iraqi Freedom did I ever see anything like this."

"Alright, thank you for taking the time to show us everything. When you have all of the results back, can you please let the NCIS office here on base know?" Callen asked as they walked to the doors.

"I definitely will I'm sorry I couldn't offer you more information." He said shaking Callen's hand.

"No, you've been very helpful." He said before walking out the door.

The team was completely silent on the drive back to the billeting. No one mentioned being hungry, but everyone could hear everyone else's stomach growling. With what they just saw, food was the furthest thing from their minds. Once they got back to the billeting parking lot, Callen asked Sam if he'd ever seen anything like that or heard of anything like that in his studies of warrior cultures. Sam shook his head without a word.

"I need a drink." Katy laughed from the back seat.

Sam turned around to her and smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Let's stop by the store in the Exchange and pick-up a case of beer or something." Callen suggested.

"More like or something, I don't think beer is going to cut it tonight. I want to erase that from my memory forever." Katy said with Kensi nodding beside her.

Not wanting the team to get too inebriated, Callen picked up a bottle of liquor and a twelve pack of beer. They sat in Sam, Callen and Katy's room passing the bottle around, refilling their small glasses and chasing it with a swig of beer. Admittedly, no one even felt like drinking. So they dumped their glasses, finished their beers and headed to bed. Katy cuddled closer to Callen for the first time since they'd been in Twenty-Nine Palms, she didn't care if Sam took exception to it, and she needed to be close to Callen tonight.

Nell called first thing in the morning. "Okay, we managed to find an overhead view of the convoy's ambush. There are over a hundred fifty time lapse photos that show the whole thing. The projectile came from a passing car. As soon as it was fired, the car sped off to the head of the convoy and then out into the desert. Within seconds of the shockwave, the two trucks leave the convoy and head North in the same direction as the car. You can see Sgt Smith being pulled out of the Com Truck by the unidentified man, and then he gets in the truck and drives out to where you guys found it. We see the Com gear being loaded into the Radar Jammer and by that time, the satellite is out of range."

"Alright, are you guys still looking at the satellite footage from the last few days looking for the Radar Jammer?" Callen asked.

"Yes we are, as soon as we find something we'll let you know. Oh, by the way, Hetty wants you back in LA tonight." Nell added.

"Alright, are we to leave the investigation to the office here?" He asked.

"For now, yes until we find more information on the missing vehicle and the four missing Marines." She said.

"Alright, fine." He said and punched the end button on his phone.

The weekend after they returned from Twenty-nine Palms, Katy notices Callen was acting differently, distant. She decided to make a nice dinner and set a table cloth on the table, pulled the nice dishes from the top of the cabinet and even lit a few scented votive candles in the middle of the table. When she told Callen dinner was ready, he walked into the dining room, picked up his plate and took it to the living room. Katy sat there stunned and ate at the table by herself. When Callen had finished, he took his plate into the kitchen and sat it in the sink.

Katy blew out the candles, took her plate and the empty wine glasses to the kitchen. Once she'd washed and put away the dishes and put away the leftovers, she walked out to the living room and over to the couch. Leaning over the back behind Callen, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He said annoyed.

Katy loosened her arms. "Are you okay, you've been acting weird all day?"

"I'm fine." He said shrugging her off.

Katy slowly pulled her arms away and backed away from the couch. She stood there for a few minutes waiting for him to say something, but nothing came. Finally, he asked if she was going to stand there all night and she quietly walked out of the room. Katy went to the bedroom and got in bed, when he came to bed four hours later, she laid awake, staring into the darkness. He neither talked to her nor looked at her just got into bed and laid with his back to her.

She spent the entire night racking her brain trying to figure out what she'd done or said wrong. Whenever she rolled closer to him, he moved further away, so she'd roll back over to her side of the bed and stared at the bright red numbers on her alarm clock. The rest of the time she listened to his even, rhythmic breathing. Every time she took a breath, she felt like her hear was bring ripped from her chest. She didn't understand the sudden cold shoulder. It was long and lonely night like this when she missed Callie's company the most.

As the weeks passed, the distance between them only grew. When they went out on an investigation for a case, Callen had Katy go with Kensi and Deeks. If she did happen to tag along with Callen and Sam, he only addressed her when he absolutely had to. Sam noticed the change in his behavior and tried to talk about it, only to be met with a thunderous wrath and was told to mind his own business. Katy just shrugged from the back seat with tears in her eyes.

Soon, Callen was awake and out of the house before Katy returned from her morning run, so she'd shower alone and drive to work by herself. When she walked into the bullpen, he didn't look up and never offered to get her a cup of coffee like he used to. If Katy tried to talk to him, he wouldn't look her in the eyes, always at something to the side of her in the distance. She felt like she was falling apart.

The weeks turned into months, it was the same thing day after day. There was no intimacy between them what-so-ever. Most nights, Callen never made it to bed, he just fell asleep on the couch and would grumble and growl when she accidently woke him when she put a blanket over him. Katy didn't know how much more she could take without knowing what she did. She called Reggie telling him she needed to get away and talk to him about what was going on. When she told Callen he was indifferent, asked if she was driving or flying. She told him she was flying so she could get there and back quicker in the event they got a case. Even went so far as to invite him, hoping the time away together would solve whatever was wrong between them.

Callen refused to go with her. He berated her about taking weekend trips, when they had a responsibility to stay there. Katy argued that Sam, Kensi and Deeks could cover the case until they could get a flight home. He scowled and scoffed at her and walked away. She stood there once again just shaking her head.

When she got to San Francisco and explained what was going on to Reggie, he was clueless. Katy spent the rest of her time there locked in the bedroom. The following weekend, Callen up and disappeared Saturday afternoon, not telling her where he was going. She lay in bed all day. Kensi came by to hang out and Katy refused to answer the door. When Kensi stood on the front porch calling her cell phone, Katy didn't answer. Finally after thirty minutes of knocking on the door and Katy not answering her calls, Kensi got into her Cadillac and drove away.

Sam checked the time just as the doorbell rang and answered the door with a smile. His expression changed when it was only Callen. "Where's Katy?" He asked.

"At home." Callen said dropping on the couch.

"I thought she was coming with you." Sam said sitting across from him.

Callen looked at Sam. "I didn't invite her."

"What do you mean you didn't invite her? Where ever you go, Katy goes. You're a couple and that's what couples do." Sam said.

"Yeah well, I don't know what the hell we are." He said getting up and traipsing into the Kitchen for a beer.

"Hey Callen, how are you?" Michelle asked and looked around for Katy. "Where's Katy?"

"She's not here okay!" He shouted slamming the open can of beer on the counter.

Taken aback, Michelle backed out of the kitchen and grabbed the phone to call Katy. She called three times and got no answer, before she walked out to the living room and motioned for Sam to follow her to the bedroom.

"I called Katy three times and she's not answering. You don't think something's happening, do you?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know he's been acting like this for a few months now." Sam said.

"A few months, are you serious?" Michelle asked irate, trying to keep her voice down. "How's Katy been acting through all of this?"

"She's sad. They barely look at one another anymore. I know something's wrong, but neither of them are talking about it. From what I can get out of Katy, I don't even think she knows what's wrong." He said with a worried look on his face.

"I'm going to call her a few more times and try to send her a text. If she doesn't answer, I'm going up there to check on her." Michelle said.

"Yes please." Sam said smiling, kissing his wife.

"Try to get him to talk, let's see if we can fix whatever's wrong before it breaks them up." Michelle said.

Sam nodded and walked back to the living room.

Michelle called twice more before the texted Katy threatening to come up there. Finally on the third round of calls, Katy answered.

"Katy, what is going on? Why is Callen here and you're not?" Michelle asked.

"Oh that's where he is. He didn't say where he was going, just left without saying goodbye." She said choking back the tears.

"How long has it been like this?"

"About three months." She admitted.

"What the hell Katy, did you two get in a fight or something?"

"No, he just up and stopped doing anything with me once we got back from that case in Twenty-Nine Palms. I have no idea why he's being like this." She said with her voice cracking.

"Oh God Katy, you should've said something sooner." Michelle said.

"I thought Sam would've mentioned something to you about it. Michelle, Callen even leaves for work before me, he's sending me off with Kensi and Deeks more than I am with him and Sam. He hasn't looked at me, let alone touched me since Twenty-nine Palms. I wish I knew what was going on, it's killing me." Katy sobbed.

"You can't think of anything that would've caused him to act like this?" She asked.

"No and I don't think there's going to be a wedding. Since he's not talking to me and refused to go to San Francisco with me, we can't finish the pre-marital counseling. He's not even sleeping in the room with me anymore. If he's not on the couch, he's in his old room on that damn bed roll." Katy said pulling the covers to her chin.

"Sam's going to try to talk to him. I can't stand to see you two like this; you're so good for one another." Michelle said.

"Thank you, but don't expect him to say too much, the last time Sam asked what was wrong, I thought Callen was going to rip his head off. I'm going to try to get some sleep. I'm back to an hour if I'm lucky. I'm going to go talk to Nate on Monday and if I have to, I'll ask for a transfer." Katy said.

"Oh Katy Honey, I'm sure it can be worked out." Michelle tried to assure her.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's going to turn out the way I'd hoped and planned it would." Katy said before she hung up and burst into tears.

"G, what's going on with the two of you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Callen said looking at him. "I just don't know if it's there anymore."

"What do you mean you don't know if it's there anymore? You love her don't you?" Sam said waving the idea away.

"I'm serious, I feel like I'm just waiting for her to leave again. We both know its coming." Callen laughed nervously.

"The only reason she's going to leave this time is if you keep pushing her away. You're sleeping on that stupid bed roll again, aren't you?" He asked harshly.

"I feel like I've got to keep Katy at arm's length, to protect myself." He said.

"G, that's bullshit and you know it. What's really going on?" Sam asked.

"I'm serious Sam, she's up and disappeared twice abandoned the team." He said trailing off.

"Ah, I see what it is." Sam said nodding. "It's not the team she abandoned, it was you."

Callen looked at him. "You could say that. I can't trust that she won't run away again. We're six months out from out supposed wedding, what happens if she runs off right before the wedding or after we get married?"

"G, you went into this relationship knowing full well Katy had issues of her own. Just like you've got yours, she accepts and loves you in spite of the asinine shit you do. When was the last time you looked at her, really looked at her? She's miserable, G." Sam said.

"If she's so miserable then why doesn't she just leave, that's what she's good at?" Callen snapped.

"That's not fair G; she left the second time because she loved you and wanted to protect you. In that warped mind of her, it was the right thing to do." Sam tried to reason with him. "When was the last time you two talked and I mean really talked about your feelings and stuff."

"We talked before she went on her trip to San Francisco last weekend." Callen said.

"You didn't go with her? Damn it, what are you trying to do push her so far that the only thing she can do is leave?"

"We both know she'll find a reason to leave, everyone always finds a reason to leave." Callen said walking to the bookcase, trying to read the spines on the books while his emotions and thought ran wild.

"Callen, go talk to her. You need to work this out before it ruins things between you two." Sam suggested.

"Katy already ruined it the day she left and gave me back the engagement ring." He said.

"Then why did you bring her back here, put that ring back on her finger and act like there was nothing wrong?" Sam asked, wishing he could shake some sense into his partner.

Callen's eyes filled with tears, he shrugged and said, "Because I love her."

"Then go talk to her, G. Make this right. We can't do this for you. This is something you're going to have to do on your own. Man up and save your relationship. Katy's perfect for you." He laughed. "You're both a huge pain in my ass."

"What if she's already gone, I've been such an ass to her?" Callen asked.

"Then you'll go to the ends of the earth to find her." Sam said pushing him towards the door.

Katy sat in the bed with her knees pulled to her chest. The house was silent and she jumped when the front door opened. Her heart broke as the familiar sound of Callen's foot fall filled the house. She thought about locking the door, but didn't think she could get out of bed and across the room quick enough or quiet enough. Instead, she lay down with her back to the door and the covers pulled over her head. He walked through the house and never once came to her door. She sobbed silently and resolved to start looking for an apartment the following week.

It was over. She didn't know what she did or how or why it happened, but she finally admitted to herself that it was a battle no longer worth fighting. It killed her, Katy loved Callen so much and the thought of losing him was enough to make her want to die. Oh how she longed to be with Callie and Kari. She'd give anything at that moment to hold her two babies in her arms.

Katy heard his footsteps stop outside the bedroom and the door creak open. "Katy?" he said softly thinking she was asleep.

"What do you want; you haven't talked to me or looked at me in almost three months. What the hell is so important that you suddenly want to talk to me now?" she sobbed.

"I think we need to talk." He said sitting on his side of the bed, his back to hers.

Katy laughed. "You think? After three months of me crying myself to sleep you finally feel guilty enough to take pity on me and talk to me. Screw you, Callen."

"Katy." He said angrily.

"What? Say whatever the hell you're going to say and get the hell out. I'm trying to make up for the sleep I don't get at night anymore, because you can't bring yourself to tell me what the hell I did to piss you off."

"You cry yourself to sleep?" he asked sincerely.

"Don't act like you can't hear me." She snapped.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you turn you back on me like this. The ring is in your nightstand and I'll be looking for an apartment next week. I can't live like this anymore." She told him softly.

"There you go leaving again, I knew it. It was just a matter of time before things got to be too much for you to handle and you turn into a chicken-shit." He said.

Katy threw back the covers and jumped out of the bed. "No I'm leaving because of you this time. You don't talk to me, you don't look at me, at work even, and you talk to me as little as possible. You've made it very clear that you don't want me to be a part of your life anymore."

"I never said I didn't want you in my life." He said raising his voice.

"Callen that's what the lack of communication and the lack of intimacy and the lack of everything tells me. Somewhere along the line, I've done something that made you stop loving me. I can't live with you and love you as much as I do if you don't love me too." She sobbed.

He stood and turned to face her. "You left me; abandoned me just like everyone else in my life. You were the only one I thought would never do that to me. You hurt me, Katy."

"But I came back." She sobbed and collapsed to the floor. "I came back, I'm here now and the only reason I'm leaving now is because you don't love me anymore. I'm not abandoning you. I never abandoned you. I had planned on coming back after Kari's memorial and I would've come back the last time once I knew you weren't in danger."

"I can't trust your word that you won't leave again. What if you leave me standing at the altar, or when we have a baby, that you don't take off with the baby and leave me worrying about the two of you?" He said kneeling on his side of the bed.

"So that's what this all is about, you don't trust me anymore?" she asked.

"I guess so." He said. "And because you left."

"And the fact that I remained completely faithful to you when I was gone means nothing?" she asked.

"How do I know? I can't trust you, Katy." He said sitting back against the dresser.

Katy shook her head, "I can't believe this is what tears us apart. It's the stupidest shit I've ever heard."

Callen laughed. "Yeah, well you're issues are stupid too."

"When do you want me out?" she asked trying to keep her composure.

"As soon as you find another place is fine." He said.

Katy sobbed. "So telling you I love you won't make a bit of difference?"

"Not this time." He said.

"You'll regret this, Callen. I'm telling you, when your old and grey and lonely, you'll think of me and what we could've had and I hope you're happy with the choice you made."

There was silence in the room as they both thought about what was said in hurt and anger, truly wondering if what the other said was meant or just said. "So since you can't trust me in our personal life, I take it you can't trust me as a member of your team either?"

"I didn't say that. But you abandoned them too." He told her.

"Is that how they feel or is that just your feeling?"

"Mine." She said softly.

"Fine, I'll put in for a transfer and if they won't give it to me, I'll quit. Hetty already told me this was my last chance." She said.

They sat there in the floor separated by the bed, neither willing to break, neither willing to bend. Once Katy got herself calmed down, she'd begin sobbing again. It was driving Callen insane. He wanted so much to comfort her, but didn't want to stand in the way of the decision she'd made to leave. Never really realizing it was a decision he'd forced her to make.

The more Katy thought about it, the more it hurt and the more she wanted him to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay, but she knew, there was nothing left to the relationship if there was no trust. Eventually, she'd learn to live with it, the shame of it. She couldn't keep a child or a cat and now not a man either. By nightfall, they sat in the dark, willing the other to speak. But the only sound was the ticking of the clock in the living room, Katy's occasional sobs and the wing blowing through the tree outside the window.

"I love you." She said into the darkness in the middle of the night when she woke, not knowing if Callen was still in the room or if he'd left.

A few minutes later, "I love you too." He said.

They spent that day Sunday talking, but not necessarily to one another. Katy stayed on the floor on her side of the bed, Callen on his.

"I just can't believe you let this go for so long without saying something to me about it. I can't believe you chase m down again, dragged me back here, watched me put that stupid ring on my finger and we planned the god damned wedding if you were only going to pull some shit like this." She said.

"I didn't plan on this happening. I honestly thought we'd be okay when you got home." He said.

"So the fact that I love you isn't enough anymore?" she said crying again.

"Katy, would you stop crying, God it's getting really annoying." He snapped.

"Kiss my ass Callen; you deserve to hear me cry. You go on and on about how you're hurt, what the hell do you think I'm feeling?" she retorted.

"You brought this shit on yourself with all of your damn insecurities." He said looking out the door, wishing Callie would wander in.

"My insecurities? You've got a hell of a lot of nerve bringing up my insecurities right now. You're the one with the major trust and abandonment issues. I've been seeing Nate on a regular basis, when was the last time you saw him?" she asked.

"It's been a while." He admitted.

"God, there are moments I wish I'd never met you." She said honestly.

"Yeah, well the same goes for me too. I never should've let you move in here. I blame this on Hetty. If she hadn't wanted us to save your ass so bad, we wouldn't be sitting her like this right now." He said.

"Wow, so that's how you really feel?" she asked.

"Yes…No, I don't know how I feel anymore Katy. This is all just so friggin' confusing."

"Maybe we just need a break from one another?" Katy suggested.

"Oh, like we haven't had enough of those? You just got back in December from your assignment to find your long-lost family then you took off for another two or three months during the Asmik case. We've spent more time apart than we have together."

"Maybe that's the problem, we don't spend enough time together?" She said.

"Stop trying to analyze this shit. It's over, we're not getting back together." He yelled, his words reverberating off the walls.

"You think I don't know that, do you really think I'll open myself up to this shit and you again?"

"God, I need to find an apartment. I need to get the hell out of that office and away from you." She cried.

"Just stop crying damn, you did this, this is all your fault. Just like everything else that has happened to you in your life, you allowed it to happen."

"I didn't allow it to happen, Callen. It just happened like everything that happened in your childhood."

"Don't bring my childhood into this." He yelled.

"Why not you're bringing up everything that happened in mine. That's where you're issues come from. I didn't ask to be molested or raped. I didn't ask to get pregnant or for my baby to be killed."

"No it happened because you're weak." He snapped.

"You just need to leave." She cried.

"This is my house, you leave." He said.

Katy stood and looked at him. "You want me gone that badly?"

"I just want you out of my life, forever." He told her.

"Wow, just a few weeks ago, you wanted me to be yours forever." She said picking at the comforter.

"Things change." He told her.

Katy walked to the closet, grabbed her duffle and started pulling her clothes out of the closet. Once the closet was empty of her clothes, she removed the hangers and folded them, shoving them in the bag. Callen sat there watching.

"Katy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it." He said quickly trying to stop her.

"No, you said yourself it's over. You want me out, so I'm leaving." She continued to fold her clothes. Once the bag was full, she went out to find a box for everything else.

"Katy just stop. We can work through this." He pleaded.

"Fuck you Callen. I'm not doing this yo-yo thing anymore." She cried, throwing the contents of the dresser in the box.

"Where will you go?" he asked, reaching out to touch her.

"Keep your hands off me. I'm not yours anymore. I'm not a possession, I'm a person." She said swatting his hand away.

"Katy, please I came home yesterday to make this better, not end it."

"Really, because it sure sounded to me that the only think you wanted to do was and this." She stopped and looked at him for the first time in a long time. There was so much hurt and pain in his eyes and she felt responsible for all of it.

"I don't want you to leave." He told her, moving closer to her.

Katy looked down at the box at her feet. "It's too late. Too much has been said."

"Please Katy, I'll do anything just don't go, not like this." He begged, taking her hand.

It was like a shot of electricity coursing through his body, oh how she missed his touch. "Callen, please this is what you want, not me. If I had my way, we'd be in bed talking about this wrapped in one another's arms. But that's never going to happen again."

"Katy look at me." He asked her hand still in his.

She shook her head and moved her face away when he tried to make her look at him. "Just stop this, please."

"I love you; I want you in my life. I want to take everything back that I said. I was hurt and scared." He said softly.

Finally, her eyes met his. "It's too late for that now."

"Damn it Katy, why do you have to be so stubborn?" he growled.

She ripped her hand from his and went back to packing her things. By noon, she was completely packed and taking the boxes and bags to the Nissan. Callen followed her through the house like a lost puppy. When everything of hers was out of the house, she stood in the living room staring at him.

"I guess this is goodbye." She said choking on the words.

"Katy, can we talk about this?" he asked.

"No, we're done talking. Good luck to you." She said and handed him the house key.

Callen stepped forward, but she walked out of the house and out to her car. He watched her get in, give the house one last look and she was gone. Furious with himself, he threw the key across the room and sunk to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Hetty heard the car pull into the drive, but didn't recognize it. Assuming it was Katy, she'd already prepared a room for her after the call from Sam the night before. Not giving her the chance to ring the bell, she opened the door and found a pathetic looking waif. Katy was on the verge of tears as she walked to the door, but when she saw Hetty, she broke down. Hetty gave her a motherly hug and guided her into the sitting room.

"What happened?" she asked preparing her a cup of tea.

"It's over." She said between sobs.

"I see that, but what happened?" she asked again, walking back to her with a cup and saucer.

Katy took it and blew gently on the piping hot liquid. "He said he doesn't trust me anymore, that I abandoned him."

Hetty sighed and took a seat across from her. "Do you think this is something the two of you can work through?"

Katy shook her head, unable to speak for a few moments. Then finally, she said. "Too many hurtful things were said. There's no way to repair the damage it caused."

"What are you going to do?" Hetty asked leaning forward.

"I want to keep my job, but I can't work with him, Hetty."

"I guess I can place you in the office, but you do know you'll still see him, still have to interact with him." She said.

"No, I'll avoid him like the plague. If I'm not on the team, there's no reason for me to have to deal with him." She said.

"Hopefully with some time, you two and begin again."

"How, if he doesn't trust me now, he'll never trust me." Katy said looking her in the eyes.

"You have to understand Mr. Callen has difficulties when he gets too close to someone."

"Please don't say his name." Katy said with a pleading look.

"I apologize. He goes through phases where he's calm and cool one minute and aloof or withdrawal the next." Hetty said affectionately.

"It's like he'd got PMS." Katy laughed. "God, I don't know how I'm going to get through this. I love him Hetty, but he told me his love for me wasn't enough anymore. Why can't I just find someone and be happy. We were happy and we could've been happy again, but this happened."

The two sat for a few hours talking, Hetty truly hoped that Callen would come to his senses and ask Katy to go back to him. She did truly love him, that much was very clear and she knew he loved her too. Hetty led Katy up to one of the spare rooms, first thing in the door; Katy fell onto the bed and cried. It was like she'd just seen Katy fall into a million pieces. An hour after she left Katy, there was a knock at the door. She smiled when she looked at the monitor in her office and saw that it was Callen. Hetty had moved Katy's car into one of the vacant spots in the garage, so he only suspected she was there.

"Mr. Callen, what a surprise." She smiled when she opened the door. He looked as much of a wreck as Katy did.

"Please tell me she's here." He said, tears in his eyes.

"What would make you think she was here?" Hetty asked.

"I've been to Kensi's, Deeks', Nell's, Eric's and everywhere else I can think of to look for her. I called Sam and she's not there either." He told her, his shoulders slumped.

"Why don't you come in and tell me what happened." She offered.

Callen walked in and immediately went to the Brandy snifters on the cabinet and poured himself a glass, swallowed it down and poured another. Three times he refilled the glass before he turned back to Hetty. He shuffled across the Persian rug and sat in the very same seat Katy had been in an hour before. He saw the second cup and saucer and eyed Hetty suspiciously. Hetty sat back and smiled.

"She is here." He said his voice full of accusations.

"Yes, she is here, but I don't think she wants to see you right now. I've heard her phone going off since she went upstairs. All of the calls have gone to her voicemail." She told him.

"I screwed up and screwed up big." He said bashing his head against the back of the chair.

Hetty laughed, "Yes Mr. Callen you did. Once again, you let your trust and abandonment issues get the best of you."

"Boy did I ever. " He said walking back to the cabinet for another glass of brandy.

"I do hope you're not planning on driving home after drinking that much." Hetty said from her chair.

"I'll be fine. It might actually be best if I go head first into a wall. It might knock some sense into me." He said drinking it down and pouring another.

"I hardly think that your consumption of that much alcohol will help the situation." She told him.

"Can I see her, please? I just want one last chance to tell her I love her before she walks out of my life forever." He pleaded.

"I don't think she'll see you right now." She told him.

"Could you just go ask her, please?" he asked.

Katy heard the doorbell and Callen's voice, curious as to what he would tell Hetty, she snuck out to the stairs and sat down. When he said he wanted to see her, she appeared in the door way, and watched him. When he looked up from his drink, he broke down, reduced to a pile of skin and bones on the floor. Katy stayed put, only watched his chest heaving as he cried. Hetty walked to the entry, squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring look before she walked out and as far away from the room as she could.

"Why did you come here?" Katy asked.

"I needed to see you. I need to apologize for all of the things I said. I didn't mean any of it." He said on his knees.

Katy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Deep down I know you didn't mean them, they were just something said in the heat of the moment, but it doesn't change that fact that they were said. I never thought I'd ever hear something so hurtful fall from the lips the man I love so much."

Callen shook his head trying not to hear the words that he knew to be true and buried his face in his hands. "God Katy, I love you. Please come back to me. I can't live without you."

She looked at him and shook her head. "What you said was unforgivable. Using my past and my childhood as a weapon like that, I could've easily thrown yours back at you too. Then you called me weak."

"I didn't mean it, you have to know that." He begged.

Katy took a few slow, deliberate steps into the room. "You said you didn't trust me anymore. Relationships are based on trust, if you truly don't trust me, why are you here?"

"I do trust you, if anything, I don't trust myself." He said standing, taking two steps forward.

Katy put up her hand stopping his progress. "You said the words, Callen. You said it all of it. I thought I hurt when I lost Kari and Callie, but what you said last night and this morning cut so damn deep."

"I didn't mean any of it. Please." He begged, taking another step forward.

"I know you're forever going to be worried in the back of your mind that I'm going to take off again and I'm forever going to wonder if you truly trust me. We can't live like that, Callen. It's not a healthy relationship." She said tears streaking down her face.

"Katy, I trust you with all my heart and soul. I swear to you that I never meant a word of it." He said taking yet another step forward.

"Then why did you say it, if you didn't feel it?" she asked, readying herself to take a step back if he got any closer to her.

He took two huge steps towards her, closing the gap between then. Like a moth drawn to a flame, she stood there motionless, staring at his chest. "I don't know why I said them, but it's not how I feel. I love you Katy. More than anything else in this world, I want you back. I want you to be my wife; I want to share a life with you."

Katy started to back away, but he gently put his hands on her shoulders. "It's too late Callen. I gave everything I had to you and brought down all my walls and you threw it all away."

Callen pulled her to him and cupped her face with his hands. "Please Katy give me one more chance."

With every ounce of strength she had, she avoided looking into his eyes. "I can't, I'm sorry."

He rested his head against hers and took a deep breath. "Please Katy, I will get on my knees and beg. I will do anything you want me to, to prove I love you and want you in my life."

She giggled. With that, Callen got on his knees. "I love you Katya Levin. I always have and I always will. Please, please, please Katy come back to me."

Katy laughed. "Get up Callen; you look like an idiot down there like that."

"I am an idiot for the way I've been treating you the last few months." He said looking up at her with the most sincerity that she'd seen in months.

"While I agree with you, what if Hetty walks in and sees you on your knees like that. What will she think of her lead agent then?" she asked.

"She'll know I'm a man begging for forgiveness praying the woman I love will take me back." He smiled.

Katy backed away and sat in the chair behind her. "I don't know, Callen. You hurt me so badly. I told you I was going to come back after Kari's memorial, but you didn't believe that I would have. I left the second time to protect you; because that's the only way I could think of doing it." She said.

"I know all of that and I'm so sorry for throwing it at you. I never should've pushed you so far that you left this time. Katy I love you." He said.

She sat back in the chair and looked out over Hetty's immaculate rose garden. God she wanted to go back to him, but was afraid this would only happen again someday in the future. Callen pulled her attention back to him when he took her hand. She looked at him.

"Katy, please." He whispered.

She shook her head. "I need time, Callen." She told him.

"Just please don't take the rest of our lives." He laughed.

"I can't promise anything. So much was said, I know you didn't mean it, but it was still said."

"I know." He said watching her turn her attention back to the garden. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Katy stood and walked to the French doors to the garden. Hetty had been watching from her office and smiled as they walked out into the garden side-by-side. If anything, maybe they could be friends if things didn't work out, but somehow, Hetty had a feeling that their separation wouldn't be lasting for very long. The wedding may not happen in December as they planned, but it would eventually happen.

They stopped and sat on the steps of the gazebo, Callen's arm brushed hers, and she fought the urge to lean into him. Callen put out his hand palm up. She just looked at it before she traced the lines, creases and scars on it. Katy placed her palm to his comparing the size of their hands. He laughed.

Katy started to cry again. "I'm so sorry, Katy. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did." She told him. "I want to take you back, but I don't know if I can."

"Tell me why." He said.

She laughed. "You're a stubborn ass for starters. You've got horribly beautiful blue eyes that melt my heart every time I look at them."

"Ok, one good thing and one bad." He chuckled.

"Who said I was giving you your good points?" she smiled.

"Fair enough, go on." He smiled back.

"God, you're incredibly sexy and you know it too. You have a good heart. You're kind and generous."

"So far I haven't heard anything bad." He said bumping him with his shoulder.

"Aside from your hang-ups there isn't anything bad about you. I love you to death." She said.

"So are you saying you're going to come home?" He asked hopeful.

"Lord knows I want to, but I'm afraid the same thing is going to happen again." She told him.

"If it does, I'll let you kick my ass." He told her.

Katy smiled at the thought and sighed. "I love you Callen, I can't deny that, but what you said."

He stopped her. "Yes, I know what I said hurt you and yes, I deserved to hear you crying. It was the most agonizing and heart-wrenching thing I've ever had to listen to. I wanted nothing more than to climb across that bed and hold you until it all went away."

"That's what I wanted." She said smelling the Jasmine across the yard. "What are we going to do about the wedding? We already have the space rented and paid for, granted I never got the girls out to look at dresses, so we didn't waste the month on that."

"Do you still want to marry me?" he asked.

Katy turned to him and ran her fingers through his hair. Tears filled her eyes again. "I don't know. Not if it's going to be more of this crap. I just want to be happy, maybe someday have a baby or two."

"That's all I want." He told her. "I want everything with you. Why don't we push the wedding back to this time next year? That will give us a year to get back to where we were."

Katy thought about his suggestion. "This can't happen again."

"I will give one hundred percent effort that it won't." He promised.

Katy leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her right next to him. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, but this back and forth has to stop." She said.

"It will." He said as Hetty appeared with a pitcher of iced tea and three glasses on a tray.

"I thought the two of you might enjoy something to drink. It's a nice warm June day." She said stepping past them to the table and chairs in the gazebo. Callen stood, helped Katy to her feet and followed her to the table. Hetty sat in one of the chairs and waved at them to join her.

"Now, what decision have the two of you made? Are you together or not?" She asked.

"We still don't know." Katy admitted.

"Might I offer you my observation and suggestions?" she asked.

"Please do." Callen said.

"I know from the moment I plucked the two of you out of your orphanages that you'd be special, that you'd be a force to be reckoned with. Both of you have been through so much and hurt so badly; things that would drive the average person to insanity; has only made the two of you stronger. I see the way you look at one another and they way you work together. You truly love one another. Everyone sees it. Please. Take next few days off; in spite of the case we're working on; and talk, laugh, spend time together. When you return, I expect an answer about whether or not you truly want a transfer." She said looking at Katy. "And I want to know if we're going to have a wedding or not. Even if you choose to postpone it, you two belong together." With that, she took her glass and walked back to the house.

Katy and Callen sat there in silence for a while. He offered her his hand and she took it and smiled as he kissed her fingers. Callen pulled her chair against his and the two sat there listening to the bird chirping. Occasionally they would talk, but for the most part, they sat in silence. Both Katy and Callen dozed off and woke up well after sundown covered up with a blanket. The majority of the lights in the house were off except in the sitting room, stairs, upstairs hall and the room she was in hours before.

"Should we go in and go to bed?" Katy asked.

"You don't think Hetty will mind?" He asked already knowing that Hetty had left the lights on for them.

Katy stood and led the way up to the room, turning off the lights as they went. When they got into the room and the door was closed, Callen pulled Katy to him and kissed her. It was magical, sending shivers and electricity from her head to her toes. If they hadn't been at Hetty's house, she would've had him in bed already. Instead, they fell asleep wrapped around one another.

When Hetty woke the next morning and was headed down stairs for her morning cup of tea, she stopped in and cracked the door open to check on them. Smiling and humming a happy tune as she walked away satisfied that they were still asleep and in each other's arms. When she headed to the office, Callen and Katy were just coming down stairs. She told them that there was a fresh pot of coffee on the stove and left.

Sam walked in and immediately headed to her desk, followed by the rest of the team. "Where are G and Katy?" He asked.

"When I left the house, they were just getting up. They won't be back in the office for a few days, unless we absolutely need them." Hetty told them.

"So they're okay?" Kensi asked.

"Yes Ms. Blye, I think they'll be just fine." She said.

"What about the wedding, are they still getting married?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know. If it doesn't happen in December, I imagine with will eventually." She told them.

They enjoyed the pot of coffee in the garden before getting dresses and heading back to their house. Once in the house, Callen pulled her to the bedroom and made love to her like it was the first time, slow and sensual and passionate. At two, as they laid there enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, they talked about going to the beach. With her head on his chest, Katy thought it sounded like fun and promised not to take the camera so their focus could be solely on each other. On the way to the beach, Callen in his board shorts and tee shirt and Katy in her bikini, shorts and cover walked into the mission. Hand in hand with the smack of their flip flops announcing their arrival, they walked into the bullpen.

No one expected to see them there. "Hey what are you two up to?" Kensi asked.

"We just thought we'd stop by to see if there was anything new on the Twenty-Nine Palms case." Callen told them.

"You two okay now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we're fine." Katy smiled and wrapped her arms around Callen's.

"Good." Sam nodded.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Hetty said from the entry.

"We just wanted to see if there was anything new." Callen told her.

"You could've called, I'm sure Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks or Ms. Blye would've been more than happy to share any new information with you if we had any." She told them.

"Looks like you two are either going to or coming from the beach." Deeks said.

"Ah, we're headed to the beach for the afternoon." Callen told him.

"No camera?" Kensi asked.

"No, no camera. I promised Callen he'd have my full attention." Katy smiled.

"Good, have fun." Kensi told them.

"If you're going to Venice, I'll probably see you guys out there after work. I was going to try to get some surfing in if Kensi doesn't mind." Deeks said looking over to Kensi.

"We could meet you guys for dinner?" Kensi suggested.

"We'll give you a call. I don't know what we're going to do the rest of the day." Callen said and lead Katy out of the bullpen.

"Mr. Callen, Ms. Levin are we to assume everything is alright between the two of you now?" Hetty asked.

"We're working on it. We're back together, but we're still discussing the wedding plans." Callen told her.

Hetty nodded, "Enjoy the beach."

Katy was lying on her stomach sunning herself while Callen was on his back. Her eyes were closed, so Callen reached over and poked her side. She smiled at him.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I was thinking about getting married tomorrow." Callen said watching for her reaction.

Katy rolled over, slipped her sunglasses to the top of her head and looked at him. "What?"

"Let's get married tomorrow." He said rolling over to face her.

"What about all the friends and family we were inviting to the wedding?" She asked.

"We can still have the big wedding ceremony and reception in December." He smiled.

"Is a civil ceremony what you really want?"

"I'd marry you right now if the court house was still open and we could get a license." He told her.

Katy sat up and sat Indian-style facing him. "Do you really want to get married tomorrow?"

"Yes," he laughed. "I want to get married tomorrow. My way of showing you how serious I am about us making this work and keeping the promises we made to one another."

A broad smiled crossed Katy's face. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Are we?" he asked.

Katy launched herself at him and kissed him long and hard. "Yes baby, we are."

"Where do you want to do it? We can get a flight out to Vegas in the morning." He suggested.

"I don't care, as long as we actually do it." She beamed.

"We need to get rings and you a dress." He said scrambling to his feet.

Katy was right behind him, pulling on her shorts and top before grabbing the towels, beach bag and her flip flops. The two literally ran up the beach to the Mercedes and headed to the nearest mall. As they stood there staring into the glass case looking at wedding bands, Katy asked Callen if this was really what he wanted to do. He grinned, kissed her and told her yes. They picked out plain, matching platinum bands. As they walked out of the store, Callen slipped the engagement ring from his pocket and slipped it back on her finger.

"Let's just get the next flight out to Vegas tonight instead of tomorrow morning. We can get my dress and everything there." She said kissing him.

"Then let's run by the house, pack some clothes and head to the airport." Callen said.

By ten o'clock that evening, they were walking down the Vegas strip and stopped into one of the twenty-four hour wedding chapels to find out about how much it was going to cost. Thirty minutes and one hundred fifty dollars later, they walked out as husband and wife. They laughed and looked at the pictures of the ceremony and debated on calling everyone. Callen had called from the house and booked at room at a hotel not too far off the strip. They checked in and spent their first night together as a married couple.

Katy lay with her head on Callen's chest playing with the ring on his finger. "Do you regret it?" he asked her.

She leaned up on her arm, smiled and kissed him. "Not for a minute, do you?"

"No, I think it was the best decision we've made." He laughed.

"Are you going to wear your ring at work?"

"I think I will when we got back to work on Thursday just to see if anyone notices." He said pulling her back down to his chest.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" She asked drawing circles with her nail on his chest.

He twitched underneath her. "I'm sure they will be, but they'll get over it."

Hetty sat at the computer in her office at home smiling like the Cheshire cat as she looked over the marriage license. She debated on whether or not to call Sam to share the newest development, but it was late and he had a family. So she planned not to tell anyone and keep their little secret for them. After she shut down the computer, she hiked up the stairs and went to bed.

They woke in one another's arms and just lay there, talking, kissing and once again made love. By ten o'clock, their stomachs were growling so they showered and headed to one of the casinos for the breakfast buffet. They opted to walk, since it wasn't quite yet the hottest part of the day and stopped into a few of the shops along the way. When they finally reached the Bellagio and stood in line waiting to get into the buffet, their phones chirped. Almost in unison, they pulled out their phones and looked at the text message. 'I know what you did last night!' it said. They looked at one another and smiled, relieved that the hardest person to tell already knew.

After breakfast, they wandered through the shops at the casino and then headed back to the hotel to prepare for their flight home. Once they packed and took the hotel's van to the airport, they played a few of the slot machines in the terminal to pass the time. They stood hand-in-hand in front of the bank of machines, Katy's head on Callen's shoulder. The last quarter they had, Callen asked Katy to kiss for luck. They won five hundred dollars and more than paid for the trip to Vegas. They spent the hour-long flight cuddled together, talking about their future.

When they arrived home at four that afternoon, Callen ran ahead and unlocked the front door, then turned back around and scooped Katy into his arms, carrying her into the house. He kissed her as soon as they walked into the door and slowly let her out of his arms. They stood in the living room kissing and were the happiest they'd ever been. They unpacked what little they'd taken with them and the few souvenirs they'd purchased and decided what to do for dinner. They debated on calling Kensi and Deeks and meeting up with them, but didn't want to run the risk of them finding out before the others. So they drove down to the beach and ate at one of the restaurants on the boardwalk.

"Are you going to change your name to Callen?" He asked.

Katy smiled. "I am in our personal lives, but I think it would be too confusing at work. So if you don't mind, I think I'll either hyphenate it or keep Levin?"

"It doesn't matter to me. You're my wife and we both know it." He said sipping his glass of wine.

"We'll see, since we got that text from Hetty, you don't think she told the others do you?" She asked.

Callen shook his head. "I doubt it. I'm sure she'll keep our secret for us."

They were thoroughly engrossed in conversation and didn't notice Kensi and Deeks standing at the railing next to their table. They were motioning to one each other about the ring on Callen's left hand. Katy sat her wine glass on the table and looked out at the sunset when she noticed them.

"Um, hey guys what are you doing here?" she asked looking at Callen panicked. He immediately put his left hand under the table.

"We were just out at the beach and were headed out to get dinner when we saw you two. So how are you guys?" Kensi asked with an odd smile.

"We're fine, just having dinner." Callen told them.

"Really, we noticed a very interesting addition to your left hand, Callen." Deeks said. "Care to explain?"

Both Katy and Callen hung their heads. He pulled his left hand from under the table and sat it on the railing. Kensi reached over the railing and grabbed Katy's left hand.

"You guys got married?!" she shouted out. The other patrons on the deck looked over at them. Kensi smiled, in a lover voice, she said it again. "You guys got married?"

Katy smiled a huge smile. "We did, last night in Vegas."

Kensi was shocked and sputtered. "Why didn't you tell anyone? What about the wedding in December?"

"We're still going to have the wedding in December or at least the reception." Callen told them.

"Why did you just run off without telling anyone and when did you decide this?" She asked, still reeling.

"Monday afternoon on the beach." Katy said.

"Well, congratulations." Kensi said with a smile and reached over the railing to give Katy a hug.

"Don't say anything to Sam; we want to see if he'll notice the ring tomorrow when we come back to work." Callen said.

"How could you miss that?" Deeks laughed. "We're happy for you guys, a little surprised at the suddenness of it, but whatever makes you two happy."

"Thank you Marty." Katy said standing to give him a hug.

"What about Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"Hetty somehow already knows, we got a text from her this morning when we were getting breakfast or I should say brunch." Katy laughed.

"I don't know how she does that." Kensi said seriously and then laughed.

"Well, we see that you guys are almost done, we'll let you enjoy the rest of your night. See you tomorrow, Mr. and Mrs. Callen." Deeks grinned.

They were nervous when they walked into the Mission, hoping Kensi and Deeks didn't rush off and call Sam. Hetty was at her desk and watched them walk in. Once they put their bags down, they went to see her. She beamed at them as they sat before her.

"Well good morning." She said looking around. "Mr. and Mrs. Callen."

Katy and Callen smiled. "How did you know?" Callen asked.

"I know everything and you know better than to ask that question. I take it Mrs. Callen that you're not going to want that transfer?" She asked.

"No definitely not." Katy said with a wonderful glow.

"Very good, might I ask what prompted the two of you to run off and get married?" She asked.

"It felt like the right thing to do at that moment." Callen said, smiling.

"And no regrets?" Hetty asked looking between the two of them.

"Absolutely not." Katy said.

"What about the wedding in December?"

"We will at least be having the reception, I'd still like to see Katy walk down the aisle in a beautiful gown, but we need to speak to Reggie about that. He may be so mad at us that he'll refuse to perform the ceremony or allow us to use the church." Callen said.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Hetty assured them. "I wouldn't put off the call though. What about the team, how are you going to tell them?"

"We ran into Kensi and Deeks last night while we were eating dinner, so they know. We asked them not to say anything to Sam about it. Hopefully they didn't." Callen said.

"Alright," Hetty smiled. "Now Mrs. Callen, are you going to go by Callen or Levin?"

"I will legally change my name to Callen for our personal lives, but I'm not sure about work. I think it would be confusing for there to be two Callen's here."

"Well, it's easy to differentiate between Mr. and Mrs. Callen." She smiled.

"Let's see how Sam takes it before we worry too much about whether or not Katy takes my name here at work." Callen suggested.

"Yes, I see your point Mr. Callen. Get yourselves a cup of coffee and start your day. I'm sure the others will be in momentarily." Hetty said kindly dismissing them.

Once Katy and Callen had gotten themselves a cup of coffee, they sat in the bullpen and waited. Katy was in Kensi's desk with her feet in Callen's lap when Kensi and Deeks came in. They smiled ominously and whispered their greeting. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Callen."

"Good morning you two, how was your night?" Katy asked setting out of Kensi's chair.

"It was nice; we went to dinner and walked on the beach before we went back to his place for the night." Kensi told them.

"Good." Callen smiled.

Sam walked in and they all stared at each other awkwardly. He put his bag on his desk and looked at them. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Kensi smiled and walked away with a skip in her step to get a cup of coffee.

"What's with her?" He asked.

"So how are you this morning?" Callen asked.

"I'm fine, had a nice night with Michelle and the kids." He said. "How was your three days off, you guys good now?"

"Oh yeah, they're really good." Kensi said when she returned, gesturing boisterously.

Sam gave her another weird look. "What's going on?"

"Ask Katy and Callen." Kensi said with a cat that swallowed the canary smile, rocking back and for like a school girl.

Sam kind of smiled and looked at Callen and Katy. "What's she talking about?"

"Woman you've got the biggest damn mouth." Katy said swatting at her.

Callen lifted his coffee cup to his mouth and Sam's eyes immediately went to the ring. "You guys got married?" he said shocked and happy.

"They did." Kensi said with a splat to her desk. "In Vegas Monday night."

"What?" Sam laughed. "You two ran off to Vegas and got married?"

"Yes, we did." Callen said nodding with a huge smile.

Sam walked to Katy's desk and pulled her out of her chair, into a hug. "Congratulations, boy you two sure know how to make up." He said before walking over to Callen and offering him his hand and a manly hug.

"Thanks Sam." Callen said.

"So what about everything in December, is that still on?" He asked.

"Yeah it is. We just wanted to do it a little sooner, kind of hold each other to the promises we'd made after I begged her to take me back." Callen told them.

"You begged?" Sam asked, and then looked to Katy. "He begged?"

"Yes, on his knees and everything." Katy laughed.

"I'm happy for you guys, does Hetty know?" He asked.

"Yeah, she sent us a text yesterday morning telling us I know what you did last night." Callen laughed.

Sam shivered. "I hate it when she does that, gives me the creeps."

Kensi grabbed the phone on her desk and frantically dialed the extension for Ops. "Hey you two gotta come down here." She said and hung up. A second later, Nell and Eric came running down the stairs with a worried look on their faces. "Guess what happened Monday night in Vegas."

Katy kicked at her. "Big mouth."

"What, what happened?" Nell asked frenzied.

"Katy and Callen got married." Sam told her.

Nell with a shocked smile said, "You what?"

Eric was speechless. "But wait, I thought you guys broke up? I'm confused."

"Congratulations. You're still doing the wedding in December, aren't you?" Nell asked.

"That's the plan." Callen told them.

"Well, let me see the rings." Nell said, and then looked at the plain platinum bands adorning their fingers. "I really am happy for you two."

"Thank you Nell." Callen and Katy both said.

Hetty appeared in the bullpen with a bottle of sparkling cider. "Now that you all know, I thought a toast was in order. Being that it's too early for the champagne, I have something a little more appropriate."

"You didn't have to do that, Hetty." Katy said standing.

"Oh, don't worry; we'll pop that bottle of 1995 Krug, Clos Du Mesnil after work tonight." She said.

"Hetty, that's a seven hundred fifty dollar bottle of champagne." Katy said nearly choking over her words.

"Yes my dear, only the best for the best." She said handing her a glass of cider.

Once they all had a glass, Hetty raised her and said. "To Katy and Callen and the hope for many, many years of happiness together."

"Here, here" they all said and drank down the cider.

"Now, back to work, all of you." She laughed. "Mrs. Callen, there is a Sgt. David Smith waiting to see you at the boatshed."

"Oh, okay." Katy smiled. "I'll head right over. Kensi shall we?"

"No take Mr. Callen, I need Ms. Blye here." Hetty said.

"Okay." Katy said and looked at Sam. "Can Sam come with us?"

"Yes Mrs. Callen, you may take Mr. Hanna." She yelled from her office.

They three took off for the boatshed. Sgt. Smith sat in the outer room waiting for them. The bruises on his face had faded and his limp was unnoticeable. He stood when Katy, Callen and Sam walked in.

"Good morning Agents Levin, Callen and Hanna, right?" He asked as he extended his hand.

"Yes that's correct. Only she's not agent Levin anymore." Sam started to say until Katy shot him a look.

"What, what happened?" Sgt. Smith asked.

"I got married Monday night in Las Vegas." She said.

"Wow, congratulations. Wish I'd know I was in Vegas on leave. I would've been there had I know." He smiled.

"Oh, well it was very much unexpected. We hadn't planned on doing it until Tuesday." She said.

"So what's the new last name so I can address you properly?" Smith asked.

"Actually, it's Callen now." Callen said with a smile.

Sgt. Smith was utterly shocked. "Really so it's Callen and Callen now?" he laughed.

"Yes, I guess it is." He laughed.

"Well congratulations, I wish you the best of luck." He said offering Callen his hand again.

"So why did you want to speak to me?" Katy asked.

"I remembered more of what happened the day of the convoy ambush and I wanted to tell you what the word is going around the battalion." He said sitting down.

"I thought you were deploying on the next rotation out?" Katy asked sitting across from him, Callen and Sam took the seats at the ends of the table.

"No, they decided to take me off the roster because of my injuries. I'll be going out in Six to seven months with the next company." He told them.

"Good, at least they didn't send out off right away." Katy said. "So what else do you remember?"

"Unfortunately, it's not very much, but I remember the guys talking after the explosion, I was more awake that I thought. They were yelling go now, go now as soon as the explosion happened. I opened my eyes and we were pulling off to the left into the desert, the Radar Jammer was behind up. They saw I was coming to and hit me again from behind." He said.

Katy smiled. "It's not much, but it is something, thank you. How did you come to remember?"

"I started seeing a Psychologist and we tried hypnosis, that's what came out." He said.

"Good for you. Thank you." Callen told him.

"I know it doesn't help much. I'm putting in for a LAT move to PMO when my current enlistment is up next year. Eventually, I want to be an agent like you guys. You really made an impression on me." He told them.

Katy's thoughts went back to Anthony, she smiled and said. "Just make sure it's what you truly want to do, it's a dangerous job. We lost an agent in an altercation a few months ago. It was hard to handle."

"I'm a Marine Ma'am, I understand the dangers of my job and yours." He smiled and looked at Callen and Sam. They nodded.

"Well, when you've completed your enlistment, apply with NCIS; we'd be happy to have you." Callen told him.

"Yes sir, I definitely will." He said smiling.

"Now, you mentioned something about word that's going around the battalion. What's being said?" Katy asked.

"Word is that the four; Meyers, Platt, Johnson and Anderson were seen in Mexico. A couple of the guys went down there on leave when they approached them, the four took off running." He said.

Katy raised an eyebrow. "Really what part of Mexico and when was this?"

"This was a couple weeks ago and it was just south of Tijuana, near Ensenada." He said.

"Well, this helps us immensely." Katy smiled. "Thank you and if you hear anything or remember anything else, let us know."

The three walked into Ops to see tell the others what the Sgt. had told them. Nell and Eric started running the four's financials again and told them they'd let them know what they found. The five of them stayed up there talking about the case until Nell called them to the screen.

"It seems all of them haven't been careful at all, there are charges from all around Ensenada and Guadalajara, including the purchase of the airline tickets. This is what really caught our attention though." She said pulling the deposit records for the four up on the screen. "All four of them received a substantial deposit of almost fifty thousand dollars two days after the Radar Jammer disappeared. Then another series of deposits a few weeks apart; all of them totaling close to two hundred thousand dollars. The deposits were made via a wire transfer from a bank in the Caymans. It's going to be a couple hours before we can tell you who the owner of the account is. It looks like they were paid for the delivery of the Radar Jammer and all of the Com equipment."

"Looks like you're right." Callen agreed. "I think it's safe to say we're taking a trip to Mexico."

"Yes Mr. Callen, that's correct, undercover of course. You and Mrs. Callen will be on your honeymoon, Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks and Mr. Hanna will be tagging along as other tourists. I do not wish to make this an international incident, so please be discreet. For now, focus on getting the four Marines and find out who they passed the equipment to." Hetty said as she walked into Ops.

"Alright, when are we leaving?" Callen asked.

"Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale have yet to make your travel arrangements, but I'm sure it will be by the end of the day. Go home and pack, please." She said.

With that, they left ops and headed to the bullpen. "So does this mean we get to act like tourists and bring bathing suits and stuff?" Deeks asked.

Callen laughed. "Bring them, you never know we may have to do a stake out on the beach, we wouldn't want to look out of place. Just be sure you can wear your weapons. Katy, Kensi if the two of you are going to wear dresses, be sure you have leg holsters, if you don't have one already, get one from the armory. Wear flats, no heels or anything that would prevent you from chasing someone."

Katy and Kensi nodded.

They all left to pack their bags and all met back two hour later in Ops. "Ok," Nell said handing everyone their passports, tickets and hotel reservations. "Here are your identities and ticket for the flight. You're booked with a tour, so we can keep you all together."

"Any information on the owner of the account the funds came from?" Callen asked.

"No, not yet, there are a lot of safe guards and firewalls to break through, whoever it is has gone to great lengths to protect his identity. As soon as we have a name we'll let you know. Don't forget to pick up all of your surveillance electronics. They should be easy to conceal in your luggage." She said as they all walked out to visit the electronics locker and then the armory.

By five, an unmarked van driven by one of the other agents dropped them off at the airport. They all checked in, checked their bags and headed to their gate. Katy and Callen sat on one side of the waiting area, Sam in the middle and Kensi and Deeks on the other. For no odd reason other than habit, they scanned the gathering crowd. No one seemed suspicious. Sam nodded towards Callen and then Deeks and was missing Michelle when the two began acting like lovey-dovey happy couples. Katy and Callen apologized and laughed when he rolled his eyes at them, not understanding he was reacting to Kensi and Deeks playing suck-face on their side of the waiting area.

When the flight boarded, they were all seated in coach, but scattered throughout the cabin. Katy and Callen sat at the front of the plane just behind the bulkhead, Sam, Kensi and Deeks were seated towards the middle and rear of the plane. Sam of course grunted when he was seated by the window, over the wing at the emergency exit. All of them settled in for the two and a half hour flight. Callen and Katy sat hand-in-hand, very much the newlywed couple. Sam read magazines while Deeks tried to convince Kensi to join the mile-high club.

By the time they were ready to make their decent into Guadalajara, Callen has several emails waiting from Eric and Nell. When they landed and taxied to their gate, he opened one of them and read it. It seems that the four had moved from Guadalajara out to the coast to Colima. Once they got off the plane and made their way to baggage claim, they met inconspicuously to discuss the new developments and plan on how they will get out to Colima. It was decided that the three teams would rent separate cars and drive to the coast. Once that was decided, they headed to customs.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" The agent asked Callen and Katy as they handed over their passports, identification and travel information.

"We're here on our honeymoon." Callen said pulling Katy close, she beamed.

"Congratulations." The young woman said looking over their paperwork. "When did you get married?"

"A week ago." Katy told her.

"I'm surprised they allowed you to change your name on your passport that quickly." She said, eyeing them.

"We had all of the paperwork submitted the day we got married, the agent we worked with got it processed immediately." Katy smiled.

"Well, it's rare." She said handing the packets back to them. "Do you have anything to declare?"

"No, we don't." they said.

The woman looked through their bags, closed them and wished them a fun and safe trip. Before she slid the bags off the counter and asked for the next passenger to step forward. Katy and Callen quickly grabbed their bags and proceeded to one of the car rental desks. By the time they were at the counter being helped, Sam, Kensi and Deeks were standing behind them in line. They looked back at them as they walked away from the counter and the three nodded.

Callen and Katy took the transport out to the rental lot and loaded their bags in the trunk, then waited for the other three. Within thirty minutes, they were standing in the middle of the lots discussing their route. Once things were settled they pulled out. It took almost two and a half hours to drive, but the scenery made it worthwhile. The trip to Mexico prompted Katy and Callen to talk about where they wanted to go on their real honeymoon. Nothing was decided by the time they pulled into town and found a hotel. Being that they were supposed to be on their honeymoon, they stopped at the Whyndham Garden. Once they'd checked in and dropped the bags in the room, they changed into some cooler clothing; swim suits in fact and headed to meet the other at the pool.

They settled in one of the cabanas with their drinks and called Ops. "Hey Nell anything new?" Callen asked.

"No, not yet. They've ditched their cell phones, so we're waiting for them to make another purchase out there. The last purchases were made at a restaurant in Comala; twenty minutes from your position and a bar in Manzanillo; forty minutes away." She said.

"Alright, we'll head out to Manzanillo to see if we can't catch up with them. Granted it will take forty minutes to get out there, but it's a beach town so it should still be hopping with the young ones." He said.

"Sounds good, be safe." Nell said before she hung up.

"Looks like we're headed to the beach." Callen said.

"Heading to the bars, I take it?" Sam asked.

"You've got it. Hopefully we can make quick work of this, maybe we can enjoy a day here before we head back." He said looking at Katy.

"One can hope." She smiled and followed him out to the car.

The streets of the beach town were packed with pedestrians, even at eleven o'clock at night. They found parking on a side street and headed back out to join the hoards on the main strip. They all entered the various establishments one by one, looking for the missing Marines. By two in the morning, they'd only hit half of the bars and restaurants. Since they were closing and there was no sign of them, they headed back to Colima. Katy and Callen stopped by the pool for a quick dip before going to their room. They sat on one of the steps in the pool kissing and talking, before they headed to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Katy tossed the covers back and tried to get out of bed, but Callen pulled her back him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a husky voice.

"It's after seven, we need to get up. I'm sure Sam, Kensi and Deeks are wondering where the hell we are." She laughed.

"They can wait a little while longer." He said between kisses.

Katy let out a little sigh, only making Callen continue. "I love it when you do that, it tells me I'm doing something right."

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed and have a repeat of last night, we need to get out to Manzanillo. We need to meet with the others and figure out the plan." She said as he slipped the strap of her tank top over her shoulder, kissing where it had been.

"We can be fashionably late." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Oh God Callen." She moaned, wanting him so badly. She pulled his body as close as she possibly could to hers and wrapped her leg around his waist.

"I knew you'd give in." he smiled.

"You're so mean, we have work to do and all you want to do is have sex." She whined.

"Not just have sex, have sex with my wife." He said.

"Honey, we can do this tonight like we did last night, we can start it in the pool again, then come up to the room and fool around on the balcony before we get to the bed." She said in a lurid, sexy voice.

He groaned at the thought of the previous night's encounter. "Damn that was hot last night."

"So let's save it for tonight, who knows, maybe we can sneak down to the beach tonight." She added.

"I hate it when you do this." He laughed, knowing she was right; they needed to get the day started and not like this. He let her go and watched as she walked into the bathroom, peeling off the tank top. Tossing himself back on the bed with a sigh, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He called scrambling to find his underwear or something to hide his now dying erection.

"Hey G," Sam said with Kensi and Deeks behind him. "Are you two just now getting up?"

"Uh, yeah," he gave a slight smile. "We had a pretty long night."

"Yeah, what time did you come back up from the pool?" Sam asked.

"I think it was two thirty, but we actually didn't fall asleep." He said.

"Say no more, I don't need to hear it." Sam laughed.

"Come on in, let me tell Katy you guys are here." He said walking to the bathroom while the three walked into the sitting area. "Hey Katy, they're here, do you want me to bring you some clothes?"

"Please, one of the swim suits and a pair of short will be fine. Thank you." She said kissing him.

Callen walked over to her suitcase and dug through to find a suit. "Does it matter which one?"

Katy laughed. "No honey, you pick."

"Did you being the one that you wore to the beach on Monday?" He asked with a smile, he like that one. She looked good, so sexy in it.

"Yes, it should be in there." She yelled.

He pulled the two pieces from the bottom of the bag and flung it over his shoulder, as he walked to the bathroom. "Want some help putting it on?" he asked.

"Damn, you're a horn-ball." She said trying to grab it from him. He held it further and further away from her. She stepped on his foot and he dropped it.

"OW! That's messed up, Katy." He said as he limped back to the sitting room.

Kensi had a pot of coffee brewing in the kitchenette. "That's what you get for teasing her like that." She laughed, watching him sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing his injured foot.

"G, haven't you learned anything from Michelle and me? Don't mess with your wife, especially when she's trying to get dressed." Sam laughed. "I especially wouldn't mess with your wife who could easily go toe to toe with you in a grappling match."

"I was just trying to have a little fun with her. She's very serious this morning." He laughed.

Katy walked out of the bathroom without anyone hearing and gave Callen a smack on the back of the head. "I'm not serious; you're just not being serious enough."

"Good morning Katy." Kensi said making everyone a cup of coffee.

"Ok, I can't take all of this skin." Deeks complained. "You two need to put some real clothes on."

"Marty, are you really complaining about how much skin is showing?" Kensi said spinning around with her hand on her hip.

"I, um, don't mind you, but she's Callen's wife." He said with his hand to his face blocking Katy from his view.

"You might have something Deeks."Sam said. "Send these two to the beach, use them as bait, let's see if they can get those four to follow them around like lost puppy dogs."

"That's what Callen and I talked about last night." Katy said going back to her suitcase for her cover. Pulling it over her head, she walked back to the group. "There Marty is that better?"

"Yes thank you." He said. "I just don't want Kens or Callen thinking I'm ogling his goods."

"Thank you Deeks, I know my wife looks good." Callen said proudly pulling Katy onto his lap.

Katy wrapped an arm around him. "Thank you, honey."

"Alright, so Katy and I are bait?" Kensi said passing out the coffee.

"I think it's a good idea." Callen said. "Sam, Deeks and I will be spread out on the beach keeping an eye out."

"Yeah, but can we pass for a couple of co-eds on summer vacation?" Katy asked.

"Yeah." The three men agreed.

Kensi did a little dance. "Oh yeah, we're going to party like it's nineteen ninety-nine." She sang.

"Really Prince?" Katy laughed. "That's more my generation than yours."

"So I like the oldies. Leave me alone." Kensi laughed.

Katy nearly choked on her coffee. "That's right, I forgot you were but a twinkle in your mother's eye in nineteen eighty-two when that came out."

"Why does it scare me that you know when that song was released?" Sam asked. "You were what four in eighty-two?"

"Five," she blushed. "I've always loved Prince."

"Why was there no Prince or Artist Formally Known as Prince on your IPod?" He asked smugly.

"Oh stop Sam." She laughed. "Honey, why don't you go get dressed, you're the only one we're waiting on."

Callen smacked her ass, causing her to jump quickly off his lap. "Ooh, that was fun." He laughed.

"That hurt." Katy said.

"Payback for stepping on my foot." He laughed as he grabbed his suit and walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, they were walking out of the hotel. They took two cars instead of three. Katy and Kensi rode together. Before they drove away, Callen ran back to Katy and put out his hand and tapped on his ring. With that, she pulled her rings off her fingers and placed them in his hand. He quickly kissed her before running back to join Sam and Deeks.

They were quite a sight as they walked onto the beach, every man whether he was there with a woman or not watched them peel their tight shorts off and slather tanning lotion on one another. Callen admitted he enjoyed watching the two, maybe a little too much. After all, what man didn't dream of two women at once? Never had he ever thought to put Katy and Kensi together. He knew them too well and knew that neither would ever entertain that fantasy for anyone. Not even him or Deeks.

An hour after the girls walked onto the beach, there was still no sign of the four Marines. Callen suggested a casual stroll down the beach and back, so the girls; walked flirting with everyone they could. Finally, three hours into the day, the girls were approached by a young man, blonde haired and blue eyed, he was very out of place and definitely not a local. Katy and Kensi worked their magic and he joined them, a few minutes later, three others walked up and sat with them. The girls flirted endlessly with them, eventually earning them and invitation out to a local bar that night.

Callen and Deeks had a hard time watching the men pawing at the girls, especially when one of them grabbed Katy's ass and tried to kiss her. Katy handled it and looked back at Callen once she pushed the guy off of her and pulled back to punch him. The kid immediately backed off. The kids told her after tonight at the bar, she'd be begging for him to kiss her, among other things. Trying to stay in character, Katy gave him a sexy smile and said they'd see about that. Kensi had her own problems with wandering hands and was ready to break them if even so much as a finger was placed on her again. With that, the girls retired for the afternoon, leaving hundreds of men staring in their wake.

"I need a shower." Katy said as they walked back towards the car.

"You're not the only one, blah." Kensi said shaking it off.

"You guys did good." Callen told them.

"Yeah, you just had to sit there watching it, you didn't have their hands all over you." Katy said. "Flash back from my days in the Corps."

"Are you going to be okay to continue?" He asked.

"I just need a couple hours to collect myself. I should be fine." She said looking over at them, already in the car ready to head back to the hotel.

"Alright, we'll see you guys at the hotel." He said as they pulled away, watching in the mirror to make sure they were following them.

Katy was saying goodbye to Kensi when she opened the door. She didn't see Callen already in the room and screamed when he grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed. He kissed her hard, she pushed him off.

"Not right now, please." She said sitting up.

"Sorry, you okay?" he asked massaging her shoulders.

She leaned into him. "Just hold me please."

Callen kissed her neck and pulled her with him as he moved to the head of the bed to lean on the headboard. "Was it that bad?"

"I just don't like a bunch of hands pawing at me like that, it brings back some pretty horrific memories." She said turning on her side, her ear to his chest.

"If you're that uncomfortable doing it, I don't want you going back out tonight. Kenis won't go either." He told her.

"No, we have to get these guys and talk to them, just please only be a few feet away from us." She said.

"I will be an arm's length away. You guys are going to one of the bars we went to last night; you two will set up at one of the tables in front next to the bar. We will take them quickly. I'll call Hetty to have arrangements made with the local police or the Consulate." He told her.

"Alright." She said pulling his head down for a kiss.

By five, Katy and Kensi were dressed in sexy, low-cut tight, flats, make-up and hair done. Callen and Deeks agreed that they looked hot. Both had their pistols in leg holsters under their dresses. Sam walked in before the girls and sat at the end of the bar. Then the girls followed and sat themselves at a table in the front. Callen and Deeks walked in, and took their places. Like they'd agreed, Callen was only a few feet away. She looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile and a wink. 'I love you' she mouthed at him. Focusing back on the task at hand, she scanned the crowd outside for the four. Thirty minutes after they arrived, the four walked in.

"Game on." Sam said into the com.

"Well, I honestly thought after what happened on the beach this afternoon that you two wouldn't show." LCpl. Johnson said.

"Well, you know girls have got to drink too." Katy smiled.

"So you can I buy you a drink?" Platt asked Kensi.

"Yes please, I thought you'd never ask." Kensi told him as she caressed his chest and broad shoulders.

"I can do that." He smiled and looked at his buddies; sure he was going to get lucky tonight.

Johnson ordered Katy a drink and she sipped on it, flirting endlessly. She asked him what he did for a living.

"Well Ma'am, we're some of America's finest, we're Marines." He said puffing his chest.

"Really Marines, what are you doing in Mexico?" she asked.

"Oh we're here on leave, taking a little vacation, hoping to meet some pretty girls to spend some time with."

Katy smiled bashfully. "So have you met one you wanted to take home to Mom yet?"

He slipped his arm around her waist. "Yes Baby, I think I have."

"Really, and what makes you so sure she's the one?" Katy asked.

"Well let's see, you've got the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, a smoking hot body. I mean your legs, I can't wait for them to be wrapped around my waist as I fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week." He said into her ear.

"Oh, I doubt you're that good." Katy laughed nervously and looked back at Callen. He looked like her could rip Johnson's head off.

Kensi tapped Katy. "Hey girl, I need to go to the little girls' room, join me."

"I'll be right back." Katy said was walked to the back of the bar.

"Damn that girl is hot. I'll bet she wild in the sack." Johnson said to the others.

"Her friend seems a little uptight." Platt said.

"Get enough alcohol in her and you could do whatever you want to her, I guarantee it." Meyers told him.

Callen looked down at Deeks and saw the fury in his eyes. The look on Sam's face was no better.

"Ugh." Kensi said walking into the bathroom. "If that little punk tries to grab my ass one more time, I'm going to break his neck."

"You want to know what Johnson told me?" Katy laughed.

"Oh I can only imagine." Kensi laughed.

"He said he was going to fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk for a week." Katy told her laughing.

"Oh Lord, that boy needs to have his head checked. Did Callen hear that?" She asked leaning against the vanity.

"I'm pretty sure he did, I looked back at him and he looked like he wanted to rip the kid apart." Katy told her and looked at her watch. "We should probably get back out there."

The girls walked out of the bathroom and back at the bar. As soon as Johnson, Platt and the others saw them, they stood up straight and tried to look like the big, bad Marines they wanted everyone to think they were. Callen gave them the signal to get them outside and into the alley. Getting close to Johnson, rubbing her body against his, Katy asked him to take her someplace else. She looked at Callen as the two walked out of the bar and she pushed him into the alley and started kissing him. Soon, Kensi dragged Platt outside. Deeks and Sam stayed inside to get Meyers and Anderson.

While Callen followed Kensi into the alley and was furious when he saw where Johnson had his hands; one was on her breast and the other was on her way up her leg to her ass. Katy was kissing him. Katy quickly pushed him away and pulled her pistol. Kensi and Callen had theirs out as well. Johnson looked confused and mad at the same time.

"Federal Agents!" Katy yelled and pulled her badge and credentials.

What the fuck!" Johnson said putting his hands above his head. "They're fucking NCIS."

"Man you stupid ass, I told you to go to the fucking bank and take out all the cash. That's exactly how you found us isn't it?" Meyers asked.

"Yup pretty much." Callen said calling Ops. "We've got the UA Marines."

"Alright, Hetty's on the phone with the consulate in Guadalajara right now. Someone will be on the way to get them soon, for now, take them to the local police department. Hetty said don't question them until we get them back to the states or the Consulate." Nell said.

"Alright, anything new on the information you've been looking for?" Callen asked.

"Yes and that information was just sent to your cell." She said.

The entrance to the alley was clogged with nosey onlookers. Kensi told them to go away and mind their own business. As the team waited for the local authorities to arrive, the boys asked questions, but were met with silence. Two of the boys were talking between themselves when they saw a man walk past on a cell phone. They then demanded to immediately be taken to the police station. Five minutes later, they were in the back of a police van, winding their way through the traffic to the station. The five followed close behind.

As the four Marines were unloaded, shots rang out. The team ran from the parking lot across the street. By the time they reached the area, two of the four; Platt and Johnson were lying dead in pools of blood, the other two; Meyers and Anderson; were severely injured. They stood there helpless looking at one another as everyone around them screamed and ran for cover. Once things had calmed down and the two injured Marines were carted off to the local hospital, they talked with the police and explained why they were there. The officer they talked to smiled and apologized.

After several calls back to Ops, the five were finally able to head to the hospital to see about the conditions of Meyers and Anderson. Both were in surgery and expected to make a full recovery. With Hetty's permission, they headed back to their hotel in Colima. They all got dinner in the Ill Vento restaurant inside the hotel and waited for a call from either Ops or the US consulate. Nell had forwarded the email to all of the team members, so they were looking it over in one of the cabanas after dinner.

"So, I think it's safe to assume that because Johnson and Platt are dead, this Jose Delgado Ruiz knows we're here." Deeks said.

Sam and Callen nodded.

"Do you think he'll outright come after us or subtly taunt us with a drive-by or something like that?" Katy asked.

"Don't know from the information that Nell sent, he looks like the type to have his henchmen do his dirty work for him." Callen said.

"Looks like the only think he does in his organization is sample the goods; both the drugs and the women he sells. I think we need to keep an eye on Katy and Kensi at all times. They don't go anywhere without one of us with them." Sam said looking at the women.

"I agree, they like the pretty tourist-type and the fact that we forced his hand and he wound up taking out the two kids, makes you two even more of a target." Callen said. "Deeks, you've got Kensi, I've got Katy. If one of us needs back-up we call Sam. Do you two agree with that?"

"I won't argue." Katy said.

"Neither will I." Kensi answered.

Callen and Sam looked at their watches, "Let's head upstairs. I'll call the rest of you when I hear something." Callen said and walked towards the hotel by Katy's side.

Katy gave a sigh when they walked into their room, "You okay?" Callen asked.

"They were just kids, what twenty, twenty-one?" She said nearly melting into Callen's arms.

"I know, but what do you expect from a drug dealer?" Callen said kissing her head.

"True, can I have my rings back now?" she asked holding out her hand.

Callen smiled widely, "Of course you can." He said digging into his pocket. Callen slipped the rings on her finger and kissed her. "The sun's about to set, what do you say we order a bottle of wine and drink it on the balcony?"

Katy smiled. "Sure. Are we paying for this or is it being charged to the expense account?"

"It's going to have to go on the expense account since we're supposed to be Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, not Mr. and Mrs. Callen." He said leaning her back, pressing himself against her.

"Oh, that's right." She smiled and leaned her head back begging him to kiss her neck.

"I see it's going to be one of those nights?" Callen said breathlessly, already wanting to be inside her. "Screw the wine."

Katy felt him hardening against her and felt the heat wash over her. He picked her up praying she's wrap her legs around his waist and groaned when she did, not once did his lips lose contact with hers. Callen ran his hand down her back to her ass and felt for the edge of her panties. He traced the lacy line down under her ass and slipped a finger underneath when he felt her heat. Laying her gently on the bed, he pushed the crotch of her panties aside and plunged his finger deep inside her, rotating it as he did. Katy arched her back, gasped with pleasure and grabbed the sheets.

"God, you're so wet." He groaned. With his free hand, he quickly pulled the straps of the dress over her shoulders, exposing her breasts. With his free hand he cupped one of her breasts and his thumb teased her already pebbled nipple. Plunging his fingers in and out of her, the feel of her breast in his hand and her moans drove him insane. He had to have her and have her now.

Leaving Katy dazed and confused, he suddenly stopped and removed his clothes before pulling her panties off her hips and down her legs. She knew exactly what was coming next, as she took off her dress and situated herself on the bed, he stoked himself. "I can't wait to be inside you." He growled watching her lay back and surrender herself to him.

Katy woke at six the following morning to the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of running water. She slowly opened her eyes and rolled over to find Callen gone. She said up, wrapping the sheet around her bare chest. The water shut off and she heard the rings on the shower curtain scrape the bar. Katy smiled and got out of bed, taking the sheet with her. He opened the door as she was about to knock, startling both of them.

"Good morning." He said with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Katy pulled at the towel, pulling him to her. "Good morning." She said in a husky voice.

"Mm, I love it when you wake up frisky." He smiled and kissed her.

"So what's on the agenda for today boss man?" She said with a sexy smile.

Callen threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, more of that later." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Waiting on a call from Hetty to see if we're accompanying the two bodies back or if we're sticking around until LCpl. Meyers and Cpl. Anderson are released and extradited to the US."

Katy kissed the tip of his nose, "You like it when I call you boss man, huh?"

"I think it's funny and kind of cute. Is that your pet name for me; boss man?" he asked laughing, his blue eyes sparkling in the early morning sunlight.

"No, I was just playing." She said before she smacked his ass and walked into the kitchenette. "Did you already get yourself a cup of coffee?"

"No, I started the coffee before I got in the shower." He yelled from the dressing vanity while he dug through his shaving kit. He could hear the clank of the spoon against the mug and smiled with a face full of shave cream when she brought his cup to him. "Want to give me a kiss, Honey?"

"No thank you Santa." She laughed, "I'll wait until you're done."

"Your loss." He said and turned around, shaking the razor at her. "I'm sure if it were whipped cream, it'd be another story."

Katy giggled and rolled her eyes, "Shut up and shave, Callen."

Katy walked past him, swiped his towel, and locked the bathroom door. "Katy, come on, that's not funny. Can I have the towel back? There's a towel in there for you." He said knocking on the door. He heard her laugh as the water came on.

Ten minutes later, Katy walked out to the vanity and handed him his towel, being that he was now fully clothed, he laughed and swatted her with it. She quickly ran to her suitcase to grab some clothes, holding onto her towel for dear life. When she walked back to the vanity, she waited for Callen to walk out of the bathroom after hanging up his towel when she backed up and dropped hers. He just stood there and watched her dress.

Callen's phone beeped, "It's Sam, they're on the way over. He just wanted to make sure we were up and dressed." He said wrapping her in his arms from behind, kissing her neck.

"We're dressed, but I don't know for how much longer if you don't stop doing that." She said turning to face him.

"I love you Katy." He said running her fingers down the backs of her arms once she'd wrapped her arms around his neck. Her skin was so soft and now nicely tanned.

"I love you too, Callen." She smiled and kissed him.

Callen held the door open so Sam, Kensi and Deeks could bring breakfast in. They had five bags of foam containers full of food that they'd ordered from the restaurant down the street from the hotel. They five of them sat in the sitting area and on the balcony while they ate. It was light hearted conversation and the typical banter until Hetty called.

Callen sat his phone in the middle of the coffee table so they all could hear her. "Good Morning Hetty," they all said.

Hetty gave a slight chuckle, "Good morning to all of you too."

"So what's the word?" Callen asked.

"I'd like you to come home." She said. "Cpl. Anderson and LCpl Meyers will be transported back to the US as soon as they're stable. We can talk to them at the Naval Medical Center in San Diego when they arrive. You're scheduled to fly out this afternoon at thirteen hundred, so I suggest you get packing. You have a short hop from the national Airport there in Colima to Guadalajara. Back to the office when you get in." She said before hanging up.

With that the other three left to pack their bags and head to the airport in a couple hours. Katy and Callen sat there looking at each other for a few minutes before he walked over, leaned down and kissed her.

"What did you want to do for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know, don't you think it's a little early to be discussing dinner?" She laughed.

"I guess, it's a Saturday night and we'll be home." He said pulling her out of the chair and into his arms. "I'm also just trying to avoid what I want to do to you right now."

"I wonder what that could be?" she smiled.

"Let's see, I could kiss your neck." He said.

"You could but wouldn't you rather wait until later tonight when we're at home in our own house and our own bed?" she asked.

"We could, or we could do it here one more time and do it tonight before bed." He said trailing kisses down her neck.

"Why are you so damn persuasive?" she asked allowing him to back her over to the bed and lay her down.

Within seconds, their clothes were tossed to the floor and the covers over their heads. Sam walked past the room and heard their laughter, shook his head and went on about his business. He was truly happy for Callen and Katy and hoped there were no more problems between them. From the looks of them in the recent days since they got married, he suspected there would be none. He pulled out his phone and called Michelle.

"Wow, two calls in one day, to what do I owe the honor of the second call?" she said with a happiness to her voice.

"I was just walking past G and Katy's room and heard them laughing and carrying on and it made me think of you." He said.

"Aw Sam, so you think they're doing good?" she asked.

"From the sounds of it, they're doing very good." He laughed.

"Oh really?" She laughed.

"Yeah, reminds me of us when we first got married and couldn't keep our hands off one another." He said.

"It's about time." She said, thoughtfully.

"So what do you say you and I have a little alone time of our own tonight after the kids go to bed?" He asked.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful." She said.

"Alright, I'll call you when we land. Hetty wants us to stop by the office before we all head home."

"Ok, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

The flight from Colima to Guadalajara was on an old, dilapidated prop driven something or other that made them all silently pray that it didn't fall out of the sky mid flight. Thankfully, the flight from Guadalajara to LA was on a newer and probably better maintained aircraft. After dropping their bags in the bullpen, the five walked into Ops. Nell and Eric greeted them with huge smiles.

"Welcome back." Nell said.

"Anything new?" Callen asked.

"Yes, we have the footage of the shooting outside the police department." Nell said cueing up the video.

They all stood there watching as two men walked up the alley behind the police station and opened fire at the four Marines. Half way through the footage, Kensi had Nell pause it.

"Remember when I shooed away the bystanders and that man on the phone walked by a few times?" She asked the others.

"That's him." Katy agreed.

"Well, that would be one of Ruiz's lieutenants; Juan Carlos Cisneros. The second man is Juan's brother; Miguel. He's a no one trying to be someone in the organization. Rumors are that Ruiz isn't very impressed with his abilities. We were able to find Ruiz's compound just outside of Playa Azul, south of Colima. You're just in time; our satellite is almost in range. Hetty wants a birds-eye view of the compound to see if maybe the Jammer was on the property." She said.

"I highly doubt he'd be that stupid to have it out in the open." Callen said.

"Well, let's have a look." Hetty said as she walked back into Ops. "Welcome back."

"It's going to be a little grainy until the satellite is directly over the compound and then it should clear up." Eric said tapping away at his keyboard.

As the satellite moved into range, it was very grainy. They were barely able to make out any of the structures on the property. As the seconds passed, the picture became clearer and they could see a series of buildings near the edge of the property, but there was no sign of the Radar Jammer. It was mentioned that they needed to see what was in those buildings and Hetty made arrangements for another team to raid the property. After doing so, she released the team to go home.

Katy and Callen headed right home and looked at each other as they turned onto their street and saw children playing in their front yard. As they parked in front of the house, they saw Reggie sitting on the front porch. As soon as Katy opened her door, the three kids were screaming and yelling for joy. Callen opened the trunk and pulled their bags before he gave each of the kids a hug.

"Where are you guys coming from?" Reggie asked.

"We had to go out of town for a few days. Please tell me you haven't been sitting out here long?" Katy asked as she walked up to the porch and gave him a hug.

"No, we've only been here for about an hour. I was wondering why I hadn't been able to get a hold of you guys this week." He said corralling the kids so they could go in the house.

"You didn't try calling our cell phones?" Callen asked.

"You know I don't like bothering you guys on those; I never know what you're in the middle of. I don't want to bother you when you're working on a case." He laughed as he stepped into the house.

"Ah, ok." Callen said and noticed the bottle of champagne and gift basket on the dining room table. He looked to Katy, she shrugged and walked over to read the note.

"Since we didn't get the opportunity to open this at work, I figured I'd leave it for the two of you. Enjoy and Congratulations again." She read. "It's from Hetty.

"Why is Hetty sending the two of you a very expensive bottle of champagne?" Reggie asked suspiciously while he examined the bottle. "I heard about your little break-up and since I hadn't heard anything, we decided to come down and check on you guys. Everything ok now?"

"Everything's fine now, in fact we were going to call you this weekend." Katy told him.

"Oh, about the wedding?" He asked.

"You could say that." Callen said with a smile.

"Reggie, would you still perform the ceremony if Callen and I were already married?" Katy asked hesitantly.

A broad smile crossed his lips. "Why?"

"We kind of ran off to Vegas Monday and got married." Callen said walking to Katy's side and putting an arm around her.

"And here I thought I was going to have to come down here and beg the two of you to get back together. Of course I'll still perform the ceremony. So you really did it?" he asked.

"Yes, we did." They said holding out their left hands, showing Reggie the bands.

"Thank God." He said. "Things are going well? No regrets?"

"Things are, better than I ever imagined they would be." Katy said. "I never imagined being married could make me so happy."

"Congratulations you guys." Reggie said giving the two a hug. "Hey Reggie, Cassi and Mary guess what Uncle Callen and Auntie Katy did."

"What did they do?" Cassi asked running back into the dining room with her brother and sister behind her.

"We got married." Katy told them.

"You did?" they all shouted and jumped for joy.

"Wait." Cassi said suddenly sadness crossed her face. "But what about the wedding, are you still going to have the wedding? I really wanted to be a flower girl."

"Of course we're still having the big wedding and you and Mary are still going to be flower girls nothing's changed." Katy assured her.

"So why did you get married now instead of waiting until the wedding?" Little Reggie asked.

"Well, Uncle Callen and I had gotten into a huge argument and both of us really hurt the others feelings. When we made up, we realized how much we really loved one another and wanted to get married as soon as possible so we didn't lose each other." Katy told him on bended knee.

"Oh ok." He said. "I'm happy you guys got married. I like Uncle Callen."

"Well, that's good little man, because I really like you, you Daddy and sisters too." Callen said picking the little boy up and tickling him.

"You look so happy, Katy." Reggie said as they watched all three kids attack Callen.

"I am Reggie. I can't explain it, getting married dissolved all of my fears." She told him.

"You needed to see that he was as serious about getting married as you were. Who's idea was it?" he asked.

"Callen's we were lying on the beach Monday afternoon, I asked him what he wanted to do the next day and he said get married. So we ran out, bought rings and took the first flight out to Vegas that we could get." She said beaming.

"And never looked back." Reggie added.

Katy nodded. "And never looked back."

"It's meant to be, Katy. It happened how God wanted it to." Reggie told her as he put his arm around her.

"I have to agree." Katy said.

Katy and Reggie laughed when the kids had Callen face down on the floor with his hands behind his back telling him he was under arrest and asked for a set of hand cuffs. Katy told them that they don't keep the hand cuffs at the house and Reggie gave her a look and laughed. She elbowed him in the side and told him she was serious. Once the kids let Callen up, they asked where Callie was. Callen led them out back to her spot under the tree. The three sat around the memorial stone and cried. Katy was heartbroken and began to cry herself.

Once the tears were dry, Callen broke out his basketball and let the kids play with it while he, Katy and Reggie said around and talked. They asked how long they were in town for and offered the Nissan to them for the week so they could do some sightseeing while Callen and Katy were at work. They also made plans for the trip to Disneyland that they didn't get to take over spring break. Reggie asked how the others were and that prompted Callen to suggest having everyone over the following for a barbeque. Quickly, he made the calls and everyone agreed; eager to see Reggie and the kids again. Michelle was looking forward to finally meeting Reggie since she'd heard so much about him for the last nine months or so.

The kids had so much pent-up energy, that Callen and Katy took them all to Chuck E. Cheese for dinner. The kids barely ate their pizza, they just wanted to run around and play. The adults sat and talked for a while before they decided to supervise the fun after Mary came back to the table in tears saying that some older kid had stolen her tokens and tickets. Once the kids saw Katy, Callen and Reggie approach his parents about the matter; he gave them back and some of his own. In fact, his parent's insisted he give her everything he had and dragged him from the restaurant crying. Katy felt bad, she merely wanted Mary to get back what was hers, nothing more. So she followed the family out and apologized, slipped the kid a ten dollar bill in the process.

Callen shook his head as she walked back to them. "Are you going to be like that with our kids?"

"I don't know." Katy told him and watched the kids play skee ball.

There was a photo booth of the game floor so Callen pulled Katy in and had their picture taken. It was a good picture, so she made a mental note to pick up a frame at some point so they could display the picture. Three hours later and a couple melt-downs from over exhaustion, they put the kids in the back of the Nissan and headed back to the house. Unfortunately, they hadn't done anything about picking up furniture for the guest room, so they laid extra blankets out and put the kids to bed. Reggie said he was fine on the couch.

The kids were up and around by seven the next morning, playing and stomping as quietly as they could in the guest room. By seven thirty, Reggie was sitting on the couch with cartoons on, trying to get them into the living room so Katy and Callen could sleep a while longer. The two were cuddled together, wide awake when they heard little footsteps outside the door and then a soft knock. Knowing it was one of the girls, they told them to come in. The door flew open and Mary bounded into the room and up onto the bed. Callen turned on the TV and the three watched cartoons.

"I could get used to watching cartoons with a little one between us on Saturday mornings." Callen said holding Katy's hand.

"I could too." She smiled.

Ten minutes later, all three kids were in the bed with them. Reggie wandered in and apologized thinking the kids woke them up. Once Callen and Katy assured him that they were already awake, he was okay. Before the kids could ask for breakfast Callen got himself and Little Reggie dressed and headed to the nearest donut shop. By the time they got back, Katy had made a pot of coffee and she and Reggie were already sitting in the living room enjoying a cup. She'd already sat plates and napkins on the dining table so the kids could eat as soon as they walked in the door.

Katy and Reggie got showered and dressed before they headed to the store to get everything for dinner. While they were out, they stopped at the toy store, picked up a pool and a bunch of outdoor toys. Callen called Sam to let him know to bring his kids swim suits with them. While Katy got going in the kitchen, Callen and Reggie got the pool blown up and filled with water. The kids of course were dying to get in, but their father suggested they let the water warm up before they got in. Cassi pitched a fit so Callen dunked her feet in the pool and she screamed at how cold it was. The kid agreed to wait until the pool warmed up.

By the three, the entire team was at the house hanging out while Callen got the grill started, the pool was deemed warm enough for the kid to get in, so Callen, Reggie and Sam tossed them in once they had their suits and floaties on. Katy brought out the platter of skewers and stood there talking with the others as Callen put them on the grill. Everyone brought a side, so they sat down to eat shortly after the shish kabobs came off the grill.

They laughed and joked and watched the kids run around the back yard playing. After the sunset, they lit the tiki torches and continued talking. The kids went in and laid down around nine, Sam and Michelle headed for home a little after ten and the others followed within the hour. Reggie, Callen and Katy sat out back talking until eleven thirty when they went in to go to bed.

Callen and Katy got up early the next morning and quietly got ready for work. Reggie heard them in the shower and had coffee waiting for them when they got out and dressed. They talked for a few minutes and Katy handed over the keys to the Nissan before they headed out the door for work. They walked into the office, eager to hear what the team that raided the Ruiz compound found in the buildings. After waiting for Sam, Kensi and Deeks to arrive and had a cup of coffee, they headed up to Ops.

Nell and Eric, knowing they'd be up had the footage ready and waiting for them. Through the helmet cams, they watched as the team went building to building, clearing them. While they found millions of dollars worth of cocaine, marijuana, heroin and weapons; the Radar Jammer was nowhere to be found. In the largest of the buildings on the edge of the property, they found fifty people living in the most deplorable conditions as they waited to be taken across the border. The team had apprehended several members of Ruiz's organization, but not the man himself. They were taken to an undisclosed location and questioned. Miguel Cisneros, was the first of offer up as much information as they wanted being that in spite of his best efforts, Ruiz refused to offer him a high ranking position in the cartel.

With the wealth of information that he did give them, he didn't know where the Jammer was but suspected it had been taken to the border to that it could be utilized in the trafficking of the drugs, prostitutes and those who'd given their life savings and then some to get into the US. The team headed down to the border to meet with several officers from Border Patrol and Customs to set up the search for the vehicle. Each agent set out with a team of Border Patrol agents and took a thirty mile section of the border. By eight o'clock that evening, the Jammer hadn't been found. Another group of Border agents took over and searched though the night.

Callen and Katy called the house to see if Reggie had done anything about dinner for the kids, he had and told them dinner was waiting for them when they got home. Exhausted by the time they got walked in the house, they ate and talked with Reggie for a while before heading to bed. Mary woke up around midnight and crawled into bed between them. Callen and Katy smiled at one another and cuddled up to the child. If anything, having Mary in bed with them made them want to have a baby even more. They'd talked about having a baby, but agreed it was too soon and wouldn't actively try. Just let nature take its course.

By six when they got up the next morning, Mary was sprawled out across the two of them sucking her thumb. They stood there for a few minutes before getting into the shower and getting dressed. Again, Reggie had coffee waiting for them when they walked into the living room. Hoping they wouldn't get home as late as they had the precious night, Callen told Reggie they'd bring dinner home. Mary wandered out just before they left for work and gave them a hug.

Katy sat her desk, Callen at his talking about Reggie and the kids when Sam came in. "So how are things going with Reggie and the kids at the house?" He asked.

"Good, we wound up with Mary in bed with us last night. It was really kind of nice to cuddle up with her." Katy said.

"Uh-oh, sounds like you've been bitten." He laughed looking over at Callen.

"We agreed that we would wait a year or two to have a baby, but it's been really nice having the kids around." Callen admitted. "She joined us in bed Sunday morning and sat between us watching cartoons."

"Yeah, but you've got to remember they start off as babies. That means diapers and middle of the night feeding and crying incessantly for no reason. Are you guys really ready for that?" He asked.

"No, we're really not. We're talking about adding a couple rooms out the back of the house. I don't think having a baby in the middle of a remodeling project would be good. Not to mention I don't think Katy's ready to step out of field work for nine months." Callen said looking over at Katy.

"We're not ready for a baby right now." Katy said sadly.

"It will happen when it happens." Sam told them and went to get a cup of coffee.

Once Kensi and Deeks arrived and they'd gulped down some coffee, they headed up to Ops to see what if anything had been found overnight. As luck would have it, the Radar Jammer had been found, but it was heavily guarded by ten or more of Ruiz's sentries. Heading back down to the border, two other teams from the San Diego area joined them along with a handful of Border Patrol agents suited up and headed out to the location.

Kensi set up as sniper on the nearest mountain, along with the designated sniper from the other two teams spread out across the landscape. Dressed in desert fatigues, they systematically took out the sentries one by one. With more than just the ten men guarding the Jammer, a fire fight ensued. Just when they thought they'd taken out all of them, another group would head out. Several of the agents were injured in the melee. After what seemed like forever, all of Ruiz's men were killed or arrested and the Jammer was hooked up to a waiting wrecker and pulled out of the desert. Those who were seriously injured were tended to by the EMTs on sight, those with minor cuts and scrapes sought medical attention on their own.

It was three by the time they walked back into the mission. Dusty and dirty, they all headed for the locker rooms to clean up. Clean and feeling human, they headed upstairs for a final briefing and the case was closed. All that was left to do were the piles of reports that would have to be waded through, submitted and the filed. Hetty was gracious enough to let them go home before starting their after-action reports.

Katy called Reggie from the car as they pulled out of the lot to ask what everyone wanted for dinner. The kids of course wanted fast food, so they stopped off at McDonalds and picked up three happy meals for the kids and the three meals for the adults along with extra double cheeseburgers, fries and chicken nuggets for later. The kids were out back in the pool when they got home. Excitedly, they jumped out of the pool, wrapped towels around themselves and sat at the table eating. After eating, Katy, Callen and Reggie got in their suits and joined the kids in the pool. It was a nice relaxing evening after a very long and draining day.

Once the kids were in bed, the three adults sat out back sipping on the last bottle of wine from Case de Fruita. Katy and Callen were planning another trip up North to stop off and get more and visit with Reggie and the kids too. Reggie told them that they could order the wine online. That very evening, they ordered a dozen more bottles and still planned on visiting Reggie and the kids. At eleven, they said goodnight to Reggie and headed for bed.

"So when do we want to start looking at contractors for the remodel?" Katy asked.

"As soon as possible, maybe the weekend after Reggie and the kids leave, we can start making calls." He said slipping in bed next to her. "I hope Mary comes in again tonight."

Katy smiled and kissed him. "So do I."

"Maybe we need to rethink putting off having a baby." He said.

"I know, I've been thinking about that. We should at least wait until after the wedding." She said.

"True, so in seven months we'll start trying to get pregnant?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me, of course practice makes perfect." She said in a sultry tone.

Callen laid her on her back and kissed her long and hard. Just as they were about to undress and get down to it, there was a light knock on the door. They stopped and told Mary to come on in. She crawled up the foot of the bed, hugged the two of them and settled in between them. Callen and Katy watched her sleep, not knowing if they could actually wait the six or seven months until they tried to have one of their own.

The following morning before they left for work, Callen and Katy asked Reggie what sizes the girls wore so they could run to the Disney Store on lunch and get their dresses for that weekend. Reggie told them a six or eight for Cassi's Cinderella costume and a five for Mary's Ariel costume. Mary got up in enough time to say goodbye to Callen and Katy as they walked out the door and got in the Jag. The two were looking forward to the visit to the Disney Store. On the way into the office, Callen asked what Katy's favorite Disney movie was. Without even thinking, she told him Lion King. Katy turned the tables and asked him the same question. After a few minutes, he told her Lilo and Stitch. She smiled, understanding why he'd picked the movie.

By lunch, Callen and Katy were more than happy to get out of the office for a while. They walked through the mall holding hands after they'd gotten lunch. When they walked into the store they were overwhelmed at first. If they had a couple hours, they still probably wouldn't have been able to look at all the clothes, toys, figurines and prints. Within fifteen minutes, they found the princess costumes and had found the girls' sizes. When they got back to the office, they brought their lunch in and without thinking, the bag with the costumes in it. Callen had it sitting on his desk. Sam saw it and gave the others an evil grin.

He pulled the Cinderella costume out of the bag and held it up. "Really G, the color matches your eyes, but I thought you'd take a bigger size."

"Funny, it's for Cassi." He said with a mouthful.

Sam reached in for the other dress and pulled it out. "Now I thought you'd be more of a Snow White or Sleeping Beauty girl, Katy. I really don't think you two should bring your role playing costumes in to work."

Hetty had been listening from her desk and walked over. "Mr. Hanna as long as there are no fuzzy hand cuffs or floggers in that bag, I think they're entitled to a little bit of privacy."

Callen nearly choked on his lunch, Katy sat at her desk absolutely mortified. "I swear to you Hetty, they're for Cassi and Mary."

"I know they are." Hetty smiled.

"Just giving you two a bad time." Sam laughed.

Callen sat his food on his desk and ripped the dress from his hands. While shaking his head, trying not to laugh he put the dress back in the back and stuffed it under his desk.

"Oh, putting it under your desk won't stop me." Sam warned him.

Callen stood there trying to look mad with his arms crossed over his chest. "Leave the dresses alone. Are you guys joining us for Disneyland this weekend?"

"Yeah, but not if you two are dressing up." Sam laughed.

"I was thinking of going as either Simba or Nala. I was looking at a Stitch costume for Callen." Katy joked. Callen shot her a look.

"What?" Kensi asked with a confused look. "How did we go from Cinderella and the Little Mermaid to The Lion King and Lilo and Stitch?"

"We were talking about our favorite Disney movies on the way in this morning. Katy's is The Lion King and mine's Lilo and Stitch." Callen told her.

"Ah, that whole Ohana thing." Kensi nodded.

"Something like that." Callen smiled at Katy.

"Alright, back to your reports please." Hetty said and walked back to her office and made a few calls to a friend of hers who works for Disneyland.

By the end of the afternoon, Sam had brought up the costumes two more times, leaving the agents laughing. Hetty walked in and handed Katy a piece of paper. She opened it and found reservation numbers a phone number and a man's name.

"When you get to Disneyland Saturday morning, go to the Disneyland hotel and ask for this man. Be sure you get there early." She said and walked away.

Callen walked over and looked at it. "What's that for?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, you know Hetty." She smiled up at him.

Once the others left, Callen and Katy approached Hetty. "What is this for?" Callen asked.

"I talked to a friend of mine and got a suite at the hotel for you Saturday night. I also made arrangements for you and the children to have breakfast with the characters when you arrive Saturday morning." She told them.

"Oh, thank you very much." Katy smiled. "They'll definitely enjoy that."

"Yes, I imagined they would and if there's anything you need give my friend a call and he'll see to it." She smiled and waved them on their way.


	21. Chapter 21

Bright and early Saturday morning, with Mary asleep between them, Callen and Katy pulled themselves out of bed and woke Reggie. Together, the three got the kids dressed and into the minivan they'd rented, all without their morning cup of coffee. Callen did stop at the Seven-Eleven around the corner for coffee before hitting the five towards Anaheim. They pulled up to the park's hotel at eight, with the kids still asleep in the back seat, Callen and Katy ran in to check in. When they came back out, they carried the three kids up to the room to let them sleep for another hour or so before changing the girls into their princess costumes and heading down to have breakfast with the Disney characters.

Sam, Michelle, their kids, Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric all waited for them outside the restaurant. Sam admitted he was disappointed so see that Katy and Callen weren't dressed up. They went in and waited to be seated. The mouse himself seated them and took their drink orders. All of the kids ordered chocolate milk while the adults ordered coffee. When the drinks were delivered, the chocolate milk came if souvenir cups with the trademark ears. The kids had a blast everywhere they looked there was a princess or mouse or duck or cowboy or space ranger. Disappointed as they got up to leave, the kids thought they were only there for breakfast until they walked over to the Monorail and rode it over to the park.

From that moment on, the day was a blur. They tried to circle around the park, but the kids wound up pulling them in one direction and then the other, zigzagging their way through the park. Finally around two, the kids lost steam and the adults were allowed a few minutes to rest. Callen and Katy were sitting on the grass together when Mary walked over and sat between them. Next thing they knew, she was passed out, her head on Callen and her legs on Katy.

Sam nudged Michelle, calling her attention to Katy and Callen who stared adoringly down at the little girl and knew it wouldn't be long before they announced that they were pregnant. Reggie and the rest of the adults stood together; watching and agreed with Sam and Michelle's estimation. Callen and Katy laid back in the shade and pulled Mary between them and smiled at one another when they weren't watching her sleep, oblivious to the others.

When Mary and the others woke up an hour later, they were all raring to go again and drug the adults through another part of the park before they stopped for dinner and waited for the fireworks show. They were seated in a cute little courtyard, the adults sitting around while the kids ran around and played. Michelle started the conversation.

"So we all saw you two looking at Mary while she slept, when can we expect an announcement from you about Katy being pregnant?" she asked innocently.

Callen had his arm around Katy, "Well, after the rest of Katy's brothers and sisters found out we got married, no one's really interested in coming to the wedding and we really haven't been able to do too much of the wedding planning, so we've decided to only have the reception somewhere down here. With the money that we're saving by not having a wedding, we're looking for contractors to do some renovations to the house. Add a bedroom or two and make the kitchen a little larger."

"I'm sorry." Michelle said sympathetically.

"It's alright; they've all agreed to fly to LA for the reception." Katy told them.

"So how many rooms are you looking to add?" Sam asked. "You've already got three bedrooms."

"No, it's only a two bedroom." Katy said, confused.

"Actually honey it's a three bedroom house. You know the door between the kitchen and our bedroom, that's the third bedroom. It's not a very big room, but it's a room. Where do you think we're planning on getting the extra room for the kitchen and the master bath?"

Katy laughed, "This whole time I thought it was a closet."

Callen patted her leg. "No honey it's a bedroom."

"So what did you want to do to the kitchen?" Michelle asked.

"Make it big enough for the two of us to be in at the same time." Katy laughed.

"Yeah, I noticed New Years Eve that it's a little cramped in there." Michelle laughed.

"I would like to open up one of the walls, make it wider, and add an island." Katy said.

"How long do you think the work will take?" Kensi asked.

"I'm hoping to have it done by December if not shortly thereafter." Callen said. "We'd like to start trying to get pregnant shortly after the reception."

Mary wandered over and crawled up into Katy's lap, with her thumb in her mouth and playing with her ear. Callen looked down at her and pulled her thumb out of her mouth, causing her to squeal. Immediately, Mary put her thumb back in her mouth. Katy pushed his hand away when he tried it again. "Are you going to let Uncle Callen take your thumb away?" Katy asked.

The little girl shook her head and pulled Callen's elbow off of his knee. He acted like he fell forward and Mary giggled uncontrollably. She went from Katy's lap to Callen's and gave him a hug. Callen looked at peace with Mary in his arms.

"I honestly don't think you guys are going to make it that long." Michelle said. "Looking at the two of you with Mary, you both want a baby so badly."

Katy was nearly brought to tears, she knew they did, but seeing him with Mary made the want to give him a child even worse. "It will happen when it happens." She said choking back the tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Katy." Michelle said.

"It's not you. I do want a baby so bad, but I know now's not the right time." She said leaning into Callen. He whispered something in Mary's ear and she immediately hopped into Katy's arms and gave her a huge five-year-old squeeze. "Thank you Mary, how did you know I needed that?"

"Uncle Callen told me to." She said in a timid, playful voice. Callen wrapped his arm around Katy and kissed her temple. She said silent the rest of the time that they waited until the fireworks started, holding tight to Mary.

Forty-five minutes later they were herded to the front of the park and directed to their various destinations. Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric headed home while Sam, Michelle and their kids joined them at the hotel. Once the kids were in bed, Callen and Katy went to their room to change.

"Hey, are you okay?" Callen asked noticing she'd been withdrawn the last hour or so.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's the whole baby thing."

"Like you said it will happen when it happens." He told her.

"What if it doesn't and we make all the renovations to the house for nothing?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, you've got to have faith that it will happen. Relax, enjoy the time we have together before we put kids in the middle of it. You've seen how hard it was for Reggie to travel and you've heard Sam's horror stories. We can travel without worrying whether or not we have everything we need for the kids. We can go away for work without worrying about who is going to look after the baby while we're gone." He said, pulling her to the bed next to him. "Look, I really want a baby too. I want him or her to have your eyes and blonde hair and your nose."

Katy smiled. "I'd rather the baby has your eyes, they're prettier than mine."

"Let's take things one day at a time. I love you." He said.

"I love you too Honey." She said and kissed him.

Reggie knocked on the door. "Come on in." Callen said.

"Hey, why don't you two go out for a while, get a drink or something? I'm fine here with the kids." He suggested.

"No, I'm actually pretty tired. Thank you for the offer, though." Katy smiled.

"Callen?" he asked.

"No, but if you'd like to go out, by all means." Callen offered.

"Nope, I'm good. I'm actually waiting for a phone call." He smiled. "Katy, it will happen when you least expect it."

Katy smiled. "Phone call, from whom?"

"No one in particular, just your sister." He smiled.

"Ah, you and Ana getting pretty close?" She asked.

"Maybe." He said and left it at that.

The following day was more of the same, instead of Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric to help with the kids; it was just Sam, Michelle, Callen, Katy and Reggie. They headed over to California Adventure after breakfast and had an absolute blast. The kids in particular loved the Cars area and insisted on riding the speedway ride over and over and over. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted and moody. They stopped for one last round of photos at the main entrance and headed out to their cars. Reggie, Callen and Katy were so thankful for the complete silence in the van on the way home. After standing in the sun for hours upon hours, they all had raging headaches. They brought the three kids into the house and laid them down in the guest room and went to bed themselves.

Monday morning came all too quick, with sunburns and dehydration headaches, Callen, Katy and Sam still managed to smile when they walked into the office. Right after they got a cup of coffee, they pounded gallon after gallon of water and handful after handful of pain killers. Fortunately it was a quiet day, where they sat around and finished their reports. By five, their headaches had faded. Callen and Katy were going home to an empty house, but promised the kids a phone call that evening.

They lamented about how much they were going to miss the kids, especially Mary on the way home from work. It was quiet when they walked in the house, too quiet. Callen immediately turned on the TV for background noise. Neither of them had the energy to make dinner, so they exerted as little energy as possible and ordered in while they lounged on the couch. When it arrived, they pulled one another off the couch to answer the door instead of having to play rock, paper, scissors. With dinner in hand, along with plastic flatware, they sat on the couch eating. By ten o'clock, they pulled one another off the couch once again and went to bed.

Within three weeks, Callen and Katy had contacted a contractor, architect and designer. With the filing for permits, the renovation was due to begin in mid-July. When it did, everything in the house was covered in a fine layer of dust, no matter how long something had been sitting on the counter, a shelf or in a bookcase, within minutes it was covered in dust. Katy began having respiratory problems and other problems with her allergies, so they set out to rent a one bedroom apartment until the bulk of the demolition, framing and drywall was done. Whenever they visited the warzone as they so affectionately called it, Katy had been ordered by her doctor to wear a mask with built-in respirator.

By mid-August, the extra rooms were framed and in the process of having the outer layer of stucco put on, inside the house, the kitchen was finally beginning to look like just that. Since they had torn down a wall to make the kitchen larger and more open to the living room and dining room, a new bulkhead beam had to be installed. Since the sink was now going to be against the outside wall, the plumbing had to be moved, which meant the sub-floor had to be pulled up. It actually turned out to be a blessing in disguise, when the subfloor was pulled; the contractors found evidence of water damage and highly suggested reinforcing the planks under the floor. In turn, it would also make it easier to level the floor for the ceramic tile they'd chosen.

Their room and in suite bath was coming along nicely. Callen had insisted on a very large tub with a stand-alone shower. Knowing how much Katy enjoyed her baths, even offered up some of the closet space to make sure a tub that was installed was big enough for the both of them. She loved the idea and made sure that his old room was left intact and would become his office or man cave, whichever he chose. It was exhausting running from the apartment to the house and to the office constantly. Something would come up at the house and one or the both of them would have to go over at lunch to solve whatever problem had been created.

By September, they were dragging and if they'd been asked if they'd do it again, both of them would've said no. Fortunately, the cases that they took at work weren't demanding on them physically. They were more a matter of figuring out who did what, when, where and why; it was more brain power than brawn. The team was headed down stair from a final briefing when Katy missed a step and fell down six or more steps. Callen immediately ran her to the Emergency room. It wasn't a long wait and she was being seen by the triage nurse within ten minutes of their arrival. Fortunately, she complained of no aches or pains.

Thirty minutes after she'd been taken in the back, the doctor walked in. "Good afternoon Mrs. Callen, Mr. Callen." He said. "Well, it seems like you're okay physically. I wouldn't be surprised if you are sore tomorrow. Things like this are usually worse the second day. I do want to check your ears, have you been sick recently?" he asked.

"No not really, we're having some renovations done to our house and my regular physician suggested I wear a mask and respirator to the job site." She told him.

"Alright, are you having allergy symptoms or just the breathing problems?" he asked, reaching over to the wall for the ear scope.

"I feel like my nose is always congested, it doesn't matter what kind of allergy medication I take or how frequently I take it, I'm still stuffed up." She told him.

"Let's check your ears. Can you remember losing your balance?" he asked looking into her left ear first, then the right. "Alright, it looks like you've got an ear infection. That very well could explain how you fell."

"Wow, okay. My ears don't even hurt." She said shrugging and looking over at Callen.

"We probably caught it just in time. Now, I'm going to give you an antibiotic, and give you a day or two off work. With a spill like the one you took, I can guarantee you're going to need it." He told her.

With the prescription written and Katy's discharge papers in hand, they walked out of the ER headed over to the drug store before going back to the Mission and then to the apartment. Katy walked into the Mission with Callen; everyone had already gone home for the day. Hetty was sitting at her desk on the phone; she looked up and waved for them to sit down. Setting the receiver in the cradle, she looked up at them.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a slight smile.

"I have an ear infection; the doctor that combined with fatigue caused me to fall." Katy told her as Callen handed her the discharge papers.

Hetty read them over and looked up at her. "Alright, I don't want to see you in the office until Monday. You rest up; stay away from the other house. Come back well rested."

"You're really making me stay home?" Katy asked with a laugh.

"Doctors orders." She smiled and waved the aftercare orders at her. "Have you already picked up your prescription?"

"We dropped off the written prescription at the pharmacy and will pick it up on the way home." Callen told her.

"Very well, home with you both. Mr. Callen I will see you in the morning. Mrs. Callen, I'll see you Monday. I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're feeling." Hetty said and stood collecting her things to leave.

"Alright Hetty, have a good night." Katy said as they walked out of her office.

On the way home, they picked up Katy's prescription and dinner. Once they got home, Callen sat her on the couch and didn't let her get up until they went to bed. When he woke up the next morning to get ready for work, Katy was nearly in tears and could barely move, not to mention her ears had started hurting. He truly hated to leave her feeling like this and knew she wasn't going to stay in bed, but he had to go to work. So he gave her one of the pain killers the doctor prescribed, an antibiotic with a cup of coffee. He handed her the remote, set a loaf of bread and the jar of peanut butter on the nightstand and told her he'd be back at lunch to check on her.

When he walked into the bullpen a few minutes later than normal; Sam, Kensi and Deeks were already there. "How's Katy?" Kensi asked.

"She woke up so sore this morning. The ear infection finally got bad enough that her ears were hurting too. I gave her a pain pill and her antibiotic before I left. Hopefully she doesn't try to get up and move around."

"She's got an ear infection?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the doctor thinks it may have been from the dust and the mold we found at the house when they opened up the walls and pulled up the floor." Callen told them.

"Damn, I didn't know she had allergy problems." Sam said shaking his head.

"Neither did she." Callen said sitting down. "I'm going to go check on her at lunch."

The morning passed slowly, Katy watched the morning news and Good Morning America before the pain pill kicked in and she passed out, only waking when Callen kissed her when he came home to check on her at lunch. She clearly hadn't gotten out of bed and he was thankful. He helped her out of bed and into the bathroom since she felt as if her bladder was going to explode. When she came out of the bathroom, she went right back to bed. Callen had stopped by their favorite Chinese food restaurant and gotten lunch, so they sat on the bed eating. Before he got ready to leave, he gave her another pain pill.

When he got back into work, Hetty stopped him and asked how Katy was feeling. He told her how poorly she was feeling and she told him to go home and that she'd see him on Monday when Katy came back in. He let the others know and headed home. Katy was asleep again when he walked in, so he changed into a pair of shorts and crawled into bed next to her. She woke up when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, wrenching her back. He felt horrible as she yelled out in pain.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to cuddle with you. I didn't think I'd hurt you." He said.

"It's alright. What are you doing home so early?" She asked still in a medication induced haze.

"Hetty stopped me when I went back in to the office and asked how you were feeling. When I told her you couldn't even walk to the bathroom on your own, she told me to come home to take care of you." He said with a smile.

Katy smiled with her eyes at half-mast nearly asleep again. "Ok, that was nice of her."

He got up at five thirty to make dinner and woke her when it was ready, helped her sit up and sat the plate on her lap. She laughed when she looked at what he'd made.

"Hot dogs and macaroni and cheese?" she said.

"Hey, it was one of my favorite meals when I was a kid." He laughed back.

"It was one of mine too. I never made it because I didn't know if you'd scoff at it." She said taking a bite and smiling.

"You can make it anytime you want. I could eat it every night. Add some tuna, bacon or ground beef and we're in business. Not all at once, though." He smiled.

"I will remember that." She said.

After dinner, Callen gave Katy another antibiotic and they cuddled while watching TV. The next morning, Katy didn't hurt quite as bad. She could at least get herself out of bed and walk around. They sat in the living room going over the plans for the house after the designer called asking for their paint colors. They chose the same coffee colored paint that they'd had in the bedroom for their room and the master bath. For the kitchen, they sat looking at the paint chips and the tile for the floor and back splash and the granite sample for the counters for an hour. They still couldn't agree on a color. Frustrated, they sat it aside and watched a movie. By the end of the movie, they'd picked a color similar to the color in the bedroom, only a few shades lighter. For the back two bedrooms, they opted to leave them white so they could decide on a color at a later time.

Later that afternoon, they called around to various venues for the reception there in the LA area and found a few that they would go look at that weekend depending on how Katy was feeling. The rest of the night, they spent cuddled in bed watching movie after movie. They'd gotten three quarters of the way through the fourth Star Wars movie before Callen looked over at Katy and found her sound asleep, so he crept out of bed, turned off the blue ray player, the lights and locked the door.

Katy was up and out of bed before Callen woke the next morning. Still sore, but manageable with over Tylenol or Ibuprofen, she was in the kitchen making breakfast when he walked in. She poured him a cup of coffee, added cream and sugar to his liking and handed it to him. He smiled and kissed her, happy to see her up and around again. He walked over to the plate on the counter with a healthy pile of bacon on it and stole a few sliced before running out of the kitchen. She yelled at him, of course and told him that was coming out of his half of the bacon she was making. After she'd finished the eggs, they sat at the bar eating breakfast talking about their plans for the day.

No sooner had they sat down to eat and there was a knock at the door. Katy ran to the bedroom for her robe while Callen answered the door. "Hey Kensi, Deeks what are you guys up to?"

"Oh we just wanted to check up on Katy, to see how she's feeling." Kensi said as she stepped into the apartment.

"She's up and around more today, actually made breakfast for us this morning." He said. "Hey Katy, its Kensi and Deeks."

Katy walked out of the bedroom with a thin satin floral printed robe tied around her waist. "Good morning you guys, how are you?"

"We're good, happy to see you up and around. From what Callen said on Thursday morning, it sounded like you felt pretty bad." Deeks told her.

"Yeah, I really felt like I got run over by an eighteen wheeler." She laughed and poured them a cup of coffee.

"So what are you two up to today?" Kensi asked taking the cup of coffee.

"We were actually going to start looking at venues for the reception. We've got a couple appointments to go look at a few of the places, you guys want to join us?" Callen asked.

"Sure, we've got nothing else to do. We'll take you guys out to lunch or dinner afterwards too." Deeks said.

"Well, thank you Marty but you don't need to do that." Katy smiled handing him a cup of coffee.

"We want to." He smiled taking a sip.

A couple hours later, the four walked into the grand ball room at the Beverly Wilshire hotel. While it was nice and ornately decorated, it didn't compare to the Fairmont. After visiting three more hotels in the area, they still hadn't found anything they liked. At dinner, they talked about the placed they'd been to.

"They're all nice, but none of them offered the views the Crown Room at the Fairmont." Callen said.

"I know I don't know what we're going to do. Maybe we should try for one of the hotels in San Diego or one down by the coast." Katy suggested.

"It sounds to me like you two have your hearts set on the Fairmont in San Francisco." Kensi pointed out.

"Yeah, but we wanted to stay around here just in case the house wasn't finished." Katy said.

Kensi shook her head. "Marty and I can put out any fires at the house while you guys are away on your honeymoon."

"Honeymoon, we haven't even planned a honeymoon." Callen said.

"What, you guys aren't going to take a honeymoon?" Deeks asked.

"At this point, I don't see the need." Katy said sipping her glass of wine.

"No, you guys need to take a honeymoon." Kensi insisted. "Even if we have to book a room for you at a hotel somewhere, you guys are getting away for a few days."

"We've got so much going on with the house right now; we're at least a month behind schedule and ten thousand dollars over budget. We don't have the money. We're pushing it with the reception as it is. Honey, maybe we should cancel the reception." Katy said.

"No, you're not cancelling the reception." Deeks said. "Didn't Hetty say she'd help you pay for everything?"

"She did, but that was before we ran off and got married." Katy told them.

"I'm sure the offer is still out there." Kensi said.

"Katy and I will talk about it more and talk to Hetty if we decide on the reception." Callen said, ending the discussion.

After dinner, Kensi and Deeks headed back to his place while Callen and Katy stopped by the house. It had been almost a week since they'd been by and were shocked by the progress. All of the rooms had been painted, the fixtures in the bathroom were installed and waiting for the final tile work. The floors and cabinets were installed in the kitchen and the only things that needed to be done was the countertops installed, the backsplash put up and the lighting fixtures installed. It looked like for once, something was going their way. Since they'd moved the entrance to the master bedroom to the back of the house and took down the wall between the living room and the hallway, it added another four or five feet to the living room.

They walked through the kitchen into the new hallway for the back bedrooms. Callen opened to door to the first of the new rooms and stepped in. They smiled, the room was completed. Trim work was up and painted, the closet doors had been installed. It was the same with the other two bedrooms. They walked back through the kitchen to Callen's old room and found it untouched like promised. It was dusty and needed a good cleaning, but it was like they'd left it.

The following morning, they got a call from the contractor letting them know that the countertops and the remaining tile work in the house would be completed within the next week. Once that was done and the house given a thorough cleaning, it would be ready for them to move back in. That day, they went from one furniture store to the other looking for couches, a new dining room table, barstools for the island, furniture for the guest room and furniture for Callen's office. It took them a few hours, but by the time they got back to the apartment, they had everything they needed.

They excitedly returned to the Mission Monday morning and announced that Thanksgiving would be at their house and everyone was invited. Sam, Kensi and Deeks offered to help move their stuff form storage back into the house. Callen and Katy gladly accepted the help. They would donate the old couch to make room for the new ones that were scheduled to be delivered that weekend. The house was ready Thursday afternoon, Callen and Katy went over right after work for the final walk through. Elated, they went to the apartment with a rental truck and cleared it out, having already given their notice to vacate. Kensi and Deeks helped them bring everything into the house and set it up in the master bedroom.

"I can't believe we're back in the house already. The last time we talked to the contractor, we were a month behind." Katy said as they were getting in bed.

"I know I hope they didn't cut any corners finishing everything." Callen said getting into the bed next to her.

"Well, everything passed the inspections we have the copies if the inspectors notes and the approvals. We can call them to make sure." She said.

"Later, I'm just going to enjoy our first night back in the house." He said pulling her down in the bed, kissing her.

"So we're going to christen the room?" Katy laughed.

"This room tonight and the rest of the rooms later." He said with a sexy grin.

"I like the way you think. Finally we can see how far over budget we are and figure out if we can still have the reception." Katy said.

"One thing at a time." Callen said training kissed down her neck.

At eight the next morning, Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Michelle; along with their kids; showed up. While the Michelle, Kensi, Katy and the kids stayed at the house, the guys headed out to get the rental truck and the stuff from storage. The girls unpacked the boxes that were stored in Callen's office and stacked everything for the kitchen on the island. The kids were out back playing when the new furniture arrived. Katy and Callen hadn't planned on how they were going to get the furniture into the back rooms, so what wouldn't fit through the front door had to be brought in through the back door and maneuvered carefully into the rooms.

By five that night, the house was completely unpacked and everything was in its place. They all sat around the living room relaxing when Hetty came over. Callen and Katy showed her through the house, she smiled and nodded her approval and took the group out for pizza. While out to dinner, the subject of the reception came up again. They told Hetty that they had yet to find a place that they liked as much as the Crown Room at the Fairmont and that they needed to revise the budget after the renovations. Once again, Hetty offered her assistance. They told her that they would look things over and let her know.

With two months left before the occasion, they honestly didn't think they would get the room they wanted. Not to mention they hadn't sent any announcements or invitations out. It looked like the best thing to do was cancel the entire thing. Hetty however had other plans. She'd been in contact with her friend in San Francisco months ago and retained the Crown Room at the Fairmont. Before Callen and Katy went to Vegas, they'd picked a menu and she passed that to her friend as well. The only thing left to do was make arrangements for Katy's brothers and sisters. The entire team had a task to do in the planning of the reception. Reggie and Ana had been asked to play a role in it as well.

With things calm at home, work picked up. It seemed they were out of town dealing with cases more than they were home. No sooner would they finish one case and start the after action reports and they'd get another. It felt like they were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. As Thanksgiving approached, things calmed down to one or two cases a week. The week of Thanksgiving, they were able to finish up their reports and cook. Everyone planned on bringing a dish while Katy and Callen made the turkey and some of the desserts.

Everyone arrived and they sat down to eat at four. The kids ran around playing while the adult talked after dinner. It was a very nice, relaxing day. At their leisure, dessert was set out and a pot of coffee was made. Katy got a slice of pie topped with whipped cream for each of the kids and they sat at the bar eating it before they ran off to play in the back rooms again. The adults stood or sat between the kitchen and dining room talking and sipping on coffee, getting dessert when they wanted. Hetty dropped by around seven with a bottle of liquor and the adults poured a little in their coffee as they sat and talked at the table.

Katy wandered back to check on the kids at nine when they didn't hear any noise and found them lying on the bed asleep. Not wanting to wake them, she turned down the TV, dimmed the light and pulled the door. By ten o'clock, everyone was heading out the door. Callen and Katy offered for Michelle and Sam to stay since they had the guest rooms set up and the kids were already asleep. The four of them talked in the kitchen as they cleaned up after dinner, then headed to bed.

Friday afternoon, Callen dug out the Christmas decorations and; like a child; begged to go get a tree. Without arguments from Katy, they headed out to get a tree and look for more decorations for the house. After running from this store to that and back again, they exhausted by the time they returned home, so they put the decorating off for the weekend. Callen ordered in Chinese food and sat on the couch watching a Christmas movie. When the movie was over at eight, neither could contain their excitement. Callen drug the tree in the house while Katy set up the holder and they stayed up all night decorating the tree.

Katy woke the next morning with Callen wrapped around her and smiled. She was truly happy, everything was right with them and there were no storm clouds in sight. Life together, while it would be challenging with the demands of their work, would be so good. They had nothing but good things to look forward to in the future. They were just shy of a month from actively trying to add to the family and the thought of bringing a child into their lives excited her. So many times while they were waiting for the house to be finished did they sit and talk about what life would be like with a baby and or toddler wandering around. Neither could wait.

Katy rolled over and looked at Callen peacefully asleep and leaned in to kiss him. Once her lips touched his, he pressed his body to hers and kissed her deeply. His hands were already working at getting her pajamas off, while she worked to get his. Within minutes, they were deep in the throes of passion, making love. It was utter perfection, leaving both of them trembling afterwards. Once their hearts slowed and their breaths were caught, they laid there in one another's arms until the mood struck them again. By early afternoon, they'd fallen asleep, woke and only dressed long enough to run out to get something for dinner. With food in hand, they undressed and got back into bed, watched a movie while they ate. Tossing the food containers on their nightstands, they had sex again that night.

"What are you two so happy about?" Sam asked as they walked into the office fashionable late.

"Nothing," Katy smiled. "We just had a really nice weekend."

Callen looked around and pulled Katy too him; still frisky from their early morning encounter. "Yes, we had a very good weekend." He said kissing her.

"I don't think you need to share anymore than that with us." Deeks laughed and looked at Kensi.

"Couldn't you guys get that out of your systems before you come to work?" Kensi laughed.

"Oh believe me." Callen said looking up from Katy's eyes. "We tried."

Sam shook his head and smiled. "Alright you two break it up before I have to go home to see Michelle at lunch."

"Sorry." Katy said biting her lip, wanting to kiss Callen and carry-on more.

"It's alright." Sam said laughing.

"So aside from the obvious, what did you guys do this weekend?" Kensi asked.

"We decorated the house for Christmas." Callen smiled.

"Wow, already? Thanksgiving was a few days ago." Deeks said.

"We want to enjoy it as long as possible." Katy said walking to the kitchenette to get a cup of coffee.

By ten, Eric was calling them up to Ops. Nell began as soon as they were all present. "This is NCIS Agent Jacqueline Rogers from one of our offices in Europe. She missed a meeting with her handler and it's suspected that her cover was blown, Director Vance wants our assistance in getting her back."

"What was she working?" Callen asked.

"She had gone undercover as the daughter of a French arms dealer. The daughter was sent to a boarding school at a very young age, Jacques Balesterie hadn't seen his daughter in nearly twenty years, so he had no clue what she looked like, making it easy for Agent Rogers to go in and assume her identity." Nell said.

"How long had she been undercover and where's the real Balesterie girl?" Katy asked.

"Raquel Balesterie was arrested entering the US on drug possession charges." She told them.

"Seriously, or was it made to look that way?" Kensi asked.

"No, she was arrested with over a pound of Opium in her suitcase when she flew in to LAX three months ago. That is when Deputy Director Granger sent Special Agent Rogers in to pose as the Balesterie daughter." She told them.

"Wonderful, Granger's her handler." Sam whispered under his breath.

"Yes Special Agent Hanna, is there a problem with that?" Granger said from behind them.

All of the agents muttered an explanative under their breaths and turned to face him. "No Sir that isn't a problem." Sam said, forcing a smile.

"Good, Ms. Jones may I?" Granger asked with a stern look about him.

"Yes Sir." Nell said and backed away.

"Special Agent Rogers was due to meet with me a week ago. This isn't the first time she's failed to contact me. Jacques Balesterie has a tight rein on everything that happens in his life, almost to the point of being neurotic or obsessive compulsive. When I spoke to Rogers last, she told me that Balesterie had her locked on the compound for a week while he was out of the country on a business trip. During that period of time, her movements and phone privileges were closely monitored. Raquel is being brought to the boatshed, Special Agents Blye and Levin; I want you two to talk to her. You two will go in after Special Agent Rogers as two of Raquel's friends from school." He told them.

The rest of the conversation went swiftly as he told the rest of the team how he wanted the Op to go. An hour later, Kensi and Katy were headed to the boatshed to talk to Raquel Balesterie. Callen, Deeks and Sam were left in Ops to hash out the fine details with Granger and Hetty.

When the girls walked into the boatshed, the two agents that accompanied Raquel from the safe house stepped out. "Good morning Raquel, I'm Special Agent Blye; this is Special Agent Callen we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Not a problem, whatever you need. As long as Jackie gets out safely." The brunette said.

"How do you know Jackie?" Katy asked.

"Jackie spent a month with me learning my mannerisms, speech pattern and accent; or what's left of it." She told them.

"You're willingly working with Deputy Director Granger on this matter?" Kensi asked.

"Yes as part of my plea bargain for the trafficking charge, I agreed to give up my dealer and help take down my father." She said.

Kensi smiled. "Alright, when was the last time you saw your father?"

"I was five. My mother had left France for the US to visit with her family. I was supposed to start school that month, so instead of sending me to one of the French schools, he sent me to the boarding school in New Hampshire. Mother was furious with him and would visit me any chance he would allow her to." She said.

"And how often was that?" Katy asked.

"At least once a month, Mother would stay for a couple weeks. Take me out of school with a tutor and we'd travel to New York or here to LA. That lasted about twelve years, until Mother passed away." She told them, looking at the table.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you mother die?" Kensi asked.

"Cancer, breast cancer to be exact, by the time they caught it, it was too advanced for treatment. She had a radical mastectomy done, but it was too late. She was gone within six months. Father never once came to see her." She said with bitterness to her voice.

"Your mother was with you here in the US when she died?" Katy asked.

"Yes, Father would send money for her care, but he was too involved with his weapons deals and the liaisons with his whores to come see her." She said.

"Deputy Granger mentioned something about your friends from school. What can you tell us about them?" Kensi asked.

The girls scowl quickly turned to a bright smile at the thought of her friends. "That would be Sophie and Marcia. We were definitely the three musketeers in school. We all met at the boarding school when we were five, we were roommates until we graduated, then went to the same university afterwards." She said.

Kensi smiled. "It must have been nice to have someone like that when you were growing up. I can only imagine how lonely you must've been."

"Yes, very lonely, but the girls made it so much easier. Their parents made sure that they always sent something extra for me when they sent care packages. They truly were more of a family to me than my father. Sophie's parents are both surgeons, had her late in life after they were established in their careers. Not wanting to be bogged down my raising a child, they sent her to the boarding school. They visited her on a fairly regular basis when their schedules would allow. They retired in the early nineties and died within a year of one another in two thousand one and two thousand two. Sophie married a lawyer and lives in Atlanta." She said.

"What about Marcia?" Kensi asked.

"Marcia's parent's were filthy rich and flaunted every bit of it. It was old money from Europe. They were killed in an auto accident when we were ten. No one else in her family wanted to take her in, so she became a ward of the school's head mistress. When she graduated, she inherited millions of dollars. She's the only millionaire I know who spends more of her money on charities than on herself. She still drives her old piece of junk car that she bought in college. Shops at the cheapest of stores." She laughed.

"Sounds like a very down to earth couple of girls." Kensi said with a smile.

"They were. Mr. Granger was dead on with the two of you. You remind me so much of them. Are you two good friends?" she asked.

Katy and Kensi looked at one another. "We are. Kensi was supposed to be my maid of honor when I got married, but my fiancé and I ran off to Vegas."

"Oh, that sounds so much like something Sophie would do." She laughed.

"What are these women doing now?" Kensi asked.

"Both of them have been contacted. Sophie is a housewife. Jason makes more than enough money for her to stay at home or shop to her heart's content. Marcia works for one of the publishing houses in New York. She's a brunette just like you, Special agent Blye." She said pulling a picture of the three of them from Sophie's wedding.

"My goodness, we are dead ringers for these girls, aren't we?" Katy asked. "Your father has never met either of them?"

"No, I've written about them on many occasions, but I've never sent photos of them. He wouldn't ever know the difference." She told them.

Just then, Granger and the rest of the team arrived. Granger introduced Raquel to the rest of the team. "This is Special Agent Callen, Special Agent Hanna and Detective Deeks; LAPD." He said.

"Callen, but wait, I thought you were Special Agent Callen." Raquel said a little confused. "Oh, he's your husband?"

Granger gave both Katy and Callen a hard look. Katy smiled and gave a quick nod. They sat and discussed the plan that Granger and the other had come up with and the girls shared the information Raquel had shared with them. Granger pulled Katy and Callen off to one side.

"You two got married?" he asked.

"Yes sir, we did." Callen told him.

"Does Henrietta know?" He asked.

"Yes she does." Katy told him.

"I'm sorry for calling you by Levin instead of Callen. I didn't know. Does Director Vance know?" he asked almost embarrassed.

Katy smiled. "I believe he does, Sir."

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me? How long ago?"

"In June." Katy answered.

"Alright well, congratulations. Since Sophie is married, I want you to go in with Special Agent Blye and Special Agent Callen." They walked back to the group sitting around the table. "Alright, a slight change in plans, Special Agent Callen going in with Special Agents Blye and Levin-Callen posing as Sophie's husband."

They all nodded. "So Deeks and I will provide back up and assistance when it comes time for the extraction?" Sam asked.

"Yes Special Agent Hanna." Granger said. "Raquel, where do you think your father is the house in France or the house here in LA?"

"I don't know have you tried calling Jackie again?" She asked.

Granger scrolled through the contacts and handed the phone to Katy. "You're Sophie. Find out where they are let her know we're headed in."

Katy walked away from the group and held the phone to her ear. After three rings, Special Agent Rogers picked it up. "Hi Raquel, its Sophie. How are you?"

"Oh Sophie, it's so good to hear from you. I'm doing well. Father and I were just sitting here looking out over the city; you know I love it here in LA." She said.

"Well Jason, Marcia and I are going to be in town and we were wondering if it would be alright if we stopped by for a visit. It's been a few month since we've seen you." Katy said.

"Of course, I'd love to see you guys. Let me give you the address." She said and quickly gave her the address. "I've got to get going, when do you think you'll be here so I can have a couple rooms made up for you?"

Katy looked at Granger; he mouthed tomorrow. "Tomorrow, we'll fly in from Atlanta tomorrow."

"Very well, I can't wait to see you." She said and hung up.

"Do you think she didn't meet you because they were traveling to the house here in LA?" Raquel asked.

"Quite possibly." Granger said. "Is there anything else we should know before I send my agents in there?"

"I can't think of anything, like I said before I haven't seen my father since I was five." She said.

"Do you know if your mother ever sent pictures back to your father?" Katy asked. "I'm worried that if he knows Special Agent Rogers isn't you that we'll be made as soon as we set foot in the door."

"I doubt Mother showed him any pictures. I think you'll be safe." She said with a warm smile, trying to ease Katy's apprehension.

"Alright, back to the office. When you get there tomorrow, I want eyes in that house. I want to know everything that's going on in there. I want you all wearing button cams and your earwigs at all times." Granger said before walking out of the boat shed with his phone to his ear.

"Raquel, thank you. If you think of anything, call the office and they'll get word to us." Callen said before he followed Katy and Kensi out of the building. "You two think you've got enough on the two women?"

"When we get to the office, I want Nell to run backgrounds on both of them, there's something about Raquel I just don't trust." Katy said as they got in the car.

"You got that feeling too?" Kensi asked.

"That just means we can't let our guards down for a second while we're in there." Callen said as the turned over the engine and pulled out of the parking space.

"How long are we going in for? Is this a quick in, grab Rogers and back out, or are we going to have to sit and play nice with her Daddy for a while?" Katy asked Callen.

"We're going to have to play it by ear." He said shaking his head. "This doesn't feel right. We either don't have all information or it's a set up."

"It's Granger." Kensi and Katy said at the same time and then laughed.

"You've got that right." Callen laughed. "Nothing ever feels right when he's involved."


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the NCIS:LA Characters only my own.**

Sam and Deeks dropped them off at the airport to make it look like they had just flown in. Anticipating on taking a cab up the house in the LA hills, they didn't expect a driver to meet them in baggage claim. He helped Callen with the bags and escorted them to a waiting car. The three just sat in the back listening to the chatter over their earwigs. When they pulled up to the security gate at the house, the driver rolled down the window and entered his code, opening the gate. He pulled around the curved drive and let them out at the base of the front steps. Dropped their bags at the door and pulled the car around to the garage.

The three stood there after ringing the bell, waiting for someone to answer. A stuffy looking man in a very meticulously kept suit answered and showed them to the parlor. Immediately, Special Agent Rogers stood and rushed over to them, hugging them like they were old friends. A frail looking man approached with a very thick accent and asked Jackie something. She turned and introduced them to Jacques Balesterie. He shook all of their hands and told them that his house was theirs and ordered the man who answered the door to show them to their rooms. Jackie followed close behind asking how their flight was.

Kensi sat her bag in her room and met with Katy, Callen and Jackie on the terrace. "Granger sent you?" Jackie asked.

"Yes he did, how soon can you pack your things, and we've got the rest of our team and another waiting to get us out." Callen told her.

"I guarantee it's not going to be today. He's got a very elaborate dinner planned. I hope you brought some nice clothes with you." She said.

"Can we go back into town, to say go shopping?" Kensi asked.

"I doubt it, but it's worth asking." She told them.

Nell, Eric, Hetty and Granger listened from Ops; waiting got them to start placing cameras around the room and the rest of the house.

"Why didn't you tell me they got married?" He snapped at Hetty.

"Director Vance was informed. It doesn't directly affect their abilities as agents." She told him as she watched the screen in ops.

"I still would've been nice to have known. I called her by her maiden name, not her married name." He told her.

Hetty turned to him with a slight smirk.

Jackie walked out of the room and into one of Balesterie's assistants. "Your father wishes to speak to you." He said harshly.

Katy reached out for her hand, placing an earwig and button cam in her hand. "It's alright, Raquel we'll unpack and see you in a few minutes."

Jackie gave her a warm smile and a nod before she closed the door and followed the man down the hall to her father's office. His assistant opened the door and all but pushed her into the office. Jacques was sitting behind his desk with his fingers laced, elbows on the arms of the big leather chair.

"Sit my daughter; it is good to see your school friends?" He asked in his thick French accent.

"Yes father it's been a while since I've seen them. I was wondering if it would be alright if we went shopping later today or tomorrow. Maybe even go out to dinner one night while they're here?" She said.

He sat there a moment, his eyes studying her. "I don't know, I'd planned a very nice dinner this evening, so you'd have to do dinner another evening. As for shopping, I don't see any reason why not. Jeffery will take you wherever you desire to go. Will you need financial assistance?"

"No father, I've got some money stashed away for a rainy day. Jeffery doesn't need to drive us; we're able to get ourselves around on our own." She said almost defiantly.

Her tone caught him, a flash of fury shot through his eyes. "While you're living under my roof child, you will follow my rules. Jeffery will take you shopping and if I have to, one of my security officers will accompany you into every shop you go into."

"I, yes father." She said.

"This is going to be more difficult than we thought." Granger said rubbing his jaw line.

"Yes, I agree." Hetty said. "Hopefully with a distraction, we will be able to get the agents out while they're shopping."

"Do you think Special Agent Callen can stomach an afternoon of shopping?" Granger asked.

"Without a doubt." Hetty told him.

"What an asshole." Katy said as they listened to the conversation. "No wonder Raquel got into drugs."

Callen gave a nod and a slight smile. Kensi shook her head. "We're going to have to coordinate something with Sam and Deeks for this shopping trip. Especially if Balesterie sends security." Callen said.

"You don't really think he'll send a babysitter, do you?" Katy asked.

"Sounds like it." He told her.

"Security isn't necessary Father. Jeffery will be enough." Jackie told him as she stood and waited to be dismissed.

"When were you going to go?" Jacques asked.

Jackie looked at her watch, "Within the hour."

"Alright, I'll let Jeffery know to get the car ready." He said picking up the phone on his desk as he waved her away.

Jackie walked out of the room and nearly ran up the hall to the guest room Callen, Katy and Kensi were waiting in. "Ok, we're good for a shopping trip. We're going to have to make a quick getaway?"

"Let me make a couple calls." Callen said as he walked to the French doors leading to the terrace.

After several minutes on the phone with Sam, Deeks and Ops, the four of them headed to Beverly Hills and Rodeo Drive. With Christmas a few weeks away, the area was bustling with shoppers. Jeffery dropped them off and went to look for a place to park. They started on one side of the street and went store to store until they heard that Sam, Deeks and a few straggling members of another team were in position. By the time they reached Tiffany's, all hell broke loose. Two agents entered the store and held the shoppers and employees at gunpoint.

Just the sight of the weapons sent the patrons running into the streets. It was the perfect cover to get the five of them out of the area. Sam pulled up around the corner while Deeks threw open the side doors of the van and helped get Jackie, Kensi and Katy in while Callen got in and closed the doors behind them. Jeffery and her father were none the wiser until after the police arrived and the chaos calmed.

Granger greeted Jackie with a smile as they all walked into Ops. "Good to have you back Agent Rogers. Agents thank you for your assistance."

"I'm surprised nothing went wrong." Katy whispered to the others.

"Yeah, well it's not over yet." Callen smiled and patted her back.

Sam raised an eyebrow and nodded. Hetty cleared her throat and the five agents refocused on Granger. Katy bit her lip trying not to laugh when she looked up at Hetty, who was shaking her head at them, trying not to smile.

"How many cameras did we get up?" Granger asked.

"I was able to get cameras up in the office and the parlor a week ago. Eric, you should be able to watch the feed." Jackie said.

Eric tapped a few times on his keyboard and brought up the two cameras.

"We were able to get cameras in the entry and the hallway. We weren't there long enough to get much more up." Callen told him.

Granger's jaw tightened. "Well, that will have to do. We should be able to watch him on those." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Callen balled his fists. "You wanted Special Agent Rogers out as soon as possible."

"Yes Agent Callen, I did but she also had a mission." He said before turning to Jackie. "How close were you to getting everything we needed so he can be arrested?"

"I copied a couple of the hard drives in the office, but I wasn't able to do much more than that. Balesterie and his thugs watched me like a hawk." She told him.

Granger sighed. "Alright, we'll see what you've got and go from there. I guess we're done for the day."

The team looked at Hetty who nodded. With that, the five walked down the stairs and to the bullpen to get their things.

"I have a sinking feeling that this isn't over." Katy said as she put her laptop in her back.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right." Sam Said. "What are you two doing for Christmas?"

Callen looked over at Katy. "I think we're going to have a nice quiet evening at home. We might head up to San Francisco for a few days to visit with Reggie and the Kids, but we haven't talked to him about it. He might be in Virginia visiting Ana."

"So they're getting pretty hot and heavy?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Katy and I think so, but you never know." He said.

Callen stopped Katy by the arm before she got in the car. He pressed her against the back passenger door and kissed her. "So what do you think you want for dinner?"

"Mm, a repeat of yesterday morning?" she asked.

"Of course, but we do need actual food." He laughed.

"We had Chinese last night, do you think there's enough leftover to make a meal out of? Or do you just want turkey leftovers?" she asked.

"I don't want turkey. Besides, I thought you put all the meat in the freezer so you could make enchiladas later." He said letting her go so she could get in the car.

"I did. I really want some fried chicken." She said.

"Fried chicken it is." He said closing the car door and walking around to the driver's side.

On December twelfth, Granger was back in the office. Special Agent Rogers was missing and word had come down from the offices in New York and Atlanta that Marcia, Sophie and her husband Jason had all been found dead. The team assumed that Special Agent Rogers was too or at least had gone underground for a while. Granger's office was handling the investigation and search for Rogers. The LA team resumed normal operating procedures, hoping they wouldn't get a case that would interrupt or postpone their holiday plans.

Callen woke the following morning with Katy nowhere to be found. He got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, but she wasn't there. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up." She told him.

"You okay?" He asked leaning over the back of the sofa.

"I can't sleep and I just don't feel good." She told him.

Callen walked around the sofa and sat down next to her. "What's going on?"

Katy shook her head. "I don't know, I just feel…blah. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was pregnant."

Callen smiled and pulled her to him. "Do you think you might be?"

"With the way we've been the last few weeks, I really wouldn't be surprised." She said sinking into him.

"Well, we can go out later and get a pregnancy test." Callen told her. "Come back to bed, you can watch TV in there."

"Really, I would've thought you'd want to run right out and get one now." She said.

"At three in the morning, I don't really think there is anyplace open." He laughed.

"Honey, the drug store around the corner is open twenty-four hours." Katy smiled.

By Monday the twenty-second of December, their paperwork was caught up and there were no new cases in sight. Katy and Kensi were decorating the palm tree while the guys were out getting lunch. Hetty walked over to them and offered then a snifter of brandy. Both took a glass, sipped it before setting it down on the table behind them. Hetty stood there talking with them about their holiday plans until the guys got back. Callen smiled when he walked over and took a look at the tree.

"It looks good." He said with his hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you. Kensi and I didn't work too hard on it. We talked to Hetty more than we decorated." She laughed.

"Did you tell them?" He asked pulling her away from the group.

"No, I thought we agreed to tell everyone next year." She reminded him.

"I know, I just thought maybe you'd say something to Kensi since she is one of your best friends." He joked.

"Nope, I didn't say a word." She said kissing him softly.

"Hey you two the mistletoe is over there." Sam laughed. "You guys ready to eat?"

"Yup, we're ready. Are we eating in the conference room?" Callen asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure." He said walking back over to the group.

The entire team made their way to the conference room with their lunches. Hetty had a healthy supply of beer sitting in a chest in the corner. Callen saw the look on Katy's face when she saw them.

"One won't hurt." He whispered.

"Hetty already gave me a snifter of Brandy." She told him taking the seat next to him.

"Do you want me to grab you one to make it look like everything's normal?" He asked pulling the seat out for her.

Katy looked around the room, not ready to tell everyone just yet. "Yeah sure."

Callen walked to the ice chest and brought back two Shock Top Belgian White beers and opened one, giving it to Katy. She and Kensi were talking about their first official Christmas as a married couple. Already, in spite of being a little green around the edges, Katy was glowing. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself. When He and Sam were out picking up lunch he almost told Sam. He and Katy had talked about just telling Kensi and Sam, but knew they wouldn't be able to keep it to themselves.

"So are you two going up to San Francisco on break?" Nell asked.

"I don't know. Ana is coming out to visit with Reggie and the kids, I don't know if we would be intruding if we showed up." Katy told her.

"She's your sister and he's one of your best friends, I'm sure they'd love to see you guys." Kensi told her.

"I just want to sleep all day during the break. I think the renovations, the ear infection and the last few cases have really gotten to me. All I want to do is sleep, I'm so tired lately." She said sipping her beer.

"You've seemed a little run down lately, have you given any thought to getting yourself checked? Your Thyroid could be off." Hetty told her.

"If she doesn't feel better after a few days of rest, I'll make sure she goes in to see the doctor." Callen assured her.

"Alright, well, we have a little something for the two of you. Since you didn't get a chance to take a honeymoon right after you got married, we're sending you on one. It's not much; you'll be leaving on the twenty-eighth out of San Francisco. We just assumed you'd be spending Christmas with Reggie and the kids." Hetty told them handing them the packet with the tickets and hotel reservations in it.

"Oh Hetty, you guys, you didn't have to do this. Thank you so much." Katy said trying not to cry.

"Katy are you okay, you look like you're about to cry?" Kensi asked.

Katy looked at Callen. "Well we were going to save this for after we got back from the break, but we are going to have a baby. Katy's pregnant."

"I knew it!" Sam yelled, throwing his arms in the air. He leaned over the table to shake Callen's hand. "You two forget Michelle's been pregnant a couple times. The tiredness will pass."

Kensi immediately threw herself at Katy. "Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"We aren't sure yet, I have an appointment tomorrow. We'll call you all and let you know what the doctor says. I'm guessing just shy of a month." Katy told her.

"Yeah, but Katy's got the cutest little belly already. I'm betting she's further along than a month." Callen said gesturing the size.

"You show sooner when you've been pregnant before." Katy reminded him.

"Yeah, but it was sixteen years ago. Would your body still react like that?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know. I'm in better shape now than I was when I was in the Corps." She told them.

"Are you serious, you're in better shape now than you were when you were PTing every day?" Sam asked.

Katy nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm at least fifteen pounds lighter and I've got more muscle mass. I can run farther than I did then."

"Can you continue to run the way you do now?" Kensi asked.

"I can unless something happens. I'm sure the doctor will have me shorten the distance or start swimming instead of running." She said.

"Let me guess, you swam competitively in school?" Deeks asked.

"Yes I did, both high school and in college. I swam the shorter distances the first three years of high school; the one hundred meter IM relay, the hundred meter back stroke. Senior year, I started swimming the longer distances and by college, I was doing the five hundred and longer distances." She said.

"Have you ever done a triathlon?" Sam asked.

"I've always wanted to do the Iron Man in Hawaii. Maybe someday." She told him.

"Well, after you have the baby we'll start training, I'll do it with you." He promised.

Katy smiled, "Really, you'd run the Iron Man with me?"

"I seem to be the only one who can keep up with your pace without wanting to die afterwards." Sam laughed.

"Alright, you've got a deal." Katy beamed. A moment later, her phone rang; she looked at the caller ID. "It's Reggie. Hey how are you?"

"I'm good Auntie." The little voice said.

"Mary Mary quite contrary what are you doing Baby Girl?" She asked.

"Guess where we are?" she said.

"I don't know where are you?"

"We're at the ice skating rink." She said proudly.

"You're at the ice rink, what are you doing there?" Katy asked, excitedly.

"We're skating with your sister. You and Uncle Callen are coming for Christmas, aren't you?" She asked.

"We might be up there for a couple days, but I don't know about being there for Christmas morning." Katy told her looking over at Callen.

"But you've got to be here for Christmas." Mary whined.

"Why, what's so special about Callen and I being there for Christmas?"

"We've got a surprise for your guys and I want to see your face when you hear what it is." She said.

"Alright, I'll talk to Uncle Callen about it and I'll call you tonight, okay?" Katy asked.

Mary sighed, "Ok. Tonight, you'd better call me back tonight."

"It will be tonight, I promise. I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, so maybe we can leave after that." Katy told her.

"Are you sick?" she asked.

"No not really, it's just morning sickness." She told her, not knowing if she'd know exactly what it is.

Mary gasped, and then whispered. "You've got another secret don't you?"

"Yes, we've got another secret." Katy laughed.

"I hope it's a girl." Mary giggled.

"I just hope it's healthy." Katy told her. "I'm at work, so I'll talk to Uncle Callen and call you on the way home from work, okay? Give Daddy, Little Reggie, Cassi and Ana a hug for me, please."

"I will, I love you." Mary said.

Katy smiled. "I love you too little one."

The rest of the afternoon was lazy, they sat around and talked and laughed. There was more talk about the pregnancy and now the trip up to San Francisco. Hetty sat back and smiled, very pleased that her plan was working out well. Mary had played her part to a tee, but Hetty knew it wouldn't take much convincing to get Katy and Callen up to San Francisco. Hopefully the rest of the plan worked as well as this. By the three that afternoon, Hetty let them all go home. Sam had invited everyone down to his house for dinner, upon Michelle request. Hoping to avoid the bumper to bumper traffic starting at Camp Pendleton, they all left immediately for San Diego.

"I think they took it well." Callen smiled, taking Katy's hand as they drove down the freeway.

"Yes, they were all expecting it." Katy smiled.

"Can I start calling you Mommy?" he laughed.

"Only if I can call you Daddy." She said. "So are we leaving tomorrow afternoon for San Francisco?"

"We can. Do you want to fly or drive?" Callen asked.

"We may not get a flight out or it may cost too much." She told him.

"We'll check on the prices of the tickets when we get to Sam and Michelle's. We only need a one way flight since Hetty has us flying out of San Francisco and returning to LAX." He told her.

"I didn't look at the tickets, where are they sending us?" She asked.

"You know, I really didn't look." He laughed. "The tickets and stuff are in my bag."

"I'll look later. Should I call Mary?" She asked.

"Sure, let her know we'll be there either tomorrow or early Christmas Eve Day." He told her.

They arrived at Sam's house right as he did and followed him into the driveway, leaving enough room next to them for Kensi and Deeks to park. Sam waited for them before going into the house. Michelle was waiting at the door for them, eager to congratulate them. As soon as Katy walked up to the porch, Michelle threw her arms around her.

"I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations." She said.

"Thank you. We were going to try to keep it a secret until we came back from the break, after the pregnancy was confirmed." She told her.

"So which one of you actually told everyone?" she asked.

"Callen told everyone at lunch today. He's so excited. The night we found out, he wanted to pick paint colors for the baby's room." Katy laughed.

Pulling her into the house, "I figured he would be. He's so good with everyone else's kids; I know he's going to be a great father."

Katy smiled warmly, "I have no doubt about that."

"Uncle Callen, Uncle Callen." The kids yelled as they charged from their rooms.

"Hey guys." Callen said bending down to hug them. "How are you guys? Are you ready for Christmas?"

"Yes we are." Sam's daughter told him. "Hi Auntie Katy, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, thank you." Katy said hugging the little girl.

"Guess what; Callen and Katy are going to be a Mommy and Daddy in a few months." Michelle told her children.

"You're going to have a baby?" the girl asked.

"Yes we are we find out tomorrow exactly when." Katy told her.

"Yeah I'm finally going to get a cousin." The girl sang, dancing around. "But you don't look like you're going to have a baby."

"That's because the baby is smaller than a pea right now. Only Uncle Callen can see that I've got a little baby bump." Katy told her.

"Can I feel?" she asked innocently.

Katy took the girls hand and placed it on her belly. "Feel that, it's a little bitty baby bump."

The little girls face lit up. "Mommy, she really is going to have a baby. No, two I think there's two babies in there."

Katy and Callen looked at one another. "Well, twins do run in my family. That would be interesting if it is twins."

"Not really expecting twins though." Callen said.

"Looks like you finished the renovations just in time." Sam laughed.

"I guess so." Katy said.

Kensi and Deeks arrived a few minutes later. They all gathered around the dining room table talking until dinner was ready. Katy offered to help set the table and bring dinner to the table. Michelle told her she should sit and rest, but Katy insisted. Kensi and Nell offered to help so Katy didn't overexert herself. Michelle made her famous ham dinner with mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and sweet potatoes on the side. It was so good; Katy was ravenous and had two platefuls. Callen sat back and watched he'd never seen her pack away so much food.

"It only gets worse." Sam told him. "Soon she's going to have you running to the store in the middle of the night to get ice cream and pickles."

"I don't mind, whatever makes Katy happy." Callen said and rubbed her back.

Katy leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

"We're all so happy for you two." Kensi said.

"So how are things going with you two?" Katy asked.

Kensi blushed and had a twinkle to her eyes. "Things are going well for us. We've gotten into a routine, we'll spend a couple nights at his house and when we're at my house, we stop by and pick-up Monty. We're actually talking about me moving in with them since we aren't really supposed to have Monty at my place."

"Wedding bells in your future?" Callen asked Deeks.

"Maybe in a year or so, right now, I'm just enjoying out time together." He said.

"It's nice right now, I don't know if I'm ready to give up my apartment. It's nice to have a place of my own to go it I need a few minutes to myself." Kensi laughed.

"How are you and Monty getting along?" Sam asked.

"Ugh, he can be really annoying sometimes. He sleeps all over me, lays on us when we're watching TV." She said.

"Sounds like Callie, doesn't it." Katy said looking at Callen. Suddenly overcome with emotion, Katy burst into tears.

"Oh Honey." Callen said pulling her into his arms and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry."

"It's just the raging hormones. I'm fine." She told him.

The next morning, Callen got up before Katy and made her bacon and eggs for breakfast. When it was ready, he crawled into bed next to her and kissed her softly until she woke. Katy loved it when he did that.

"Good morning." He said softly, smiling down at her.

"Good morning." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, how about you?" he asked.

"Not too bad. Can you pass me a cracker? I'm feeling a little nauseous this morning." She said, her complexion turning a lovely shade of green.

Callen reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a saltine cracker from the pack. "Is one going to be enough?"

"It should be. I smell bacon, you made breakfast?" she asked.

"I did." He smiled.

"You're so good to me, thank you." She said kissing him again.

"I love you Katy, I wouldn't have it any other way." He told her. "You think you can get up without turning completely green?"

"Yeah, I think so." She told him.

Callen helped her out of bed, guided her out of the room and into the kitchen. They sat at the island eating breakfast before they showered and headed out to the doctor's office. It wasn't a long wait before they were taken to an exam room and just a few minutes later, the doctor walked in.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Callen, how are you this morning?" The small Asian woman asked. "My name is Dr. Jenny Wong; I'll be your OB for the duration of your pregnancy."

Callen and Katy both shook her hand and the appointment began. After a brief pelvic exam, the doctor did an ultrasound. Callen was holding Katy's hand tight as they waited to hear and see the little heart beat.

"There's the heart." The doctor pointed out. "Whoa, what do we have here, someone's playing hide and seek with us. Looks like twins. How long have you been having morning sickness?"

"Just a week now, but I've been having trouble sleeping for a couple months." Katy told her.

"Well, it looks like to me that you're about ten weeks pregnant." She smiled up at them. "That makes you about two and a half months pregnant."

"So we got pregnant at the apartment when we were having the work done on the house. Oh, I had an ear infection and was on antibiotics at that point, that didn't hurt them did it?" Katy asked.

"It doesn't look like it. When exactly when were you on the antibiotics?" She asked.

"It was early to Mid-September." Callen told her. "Katy had fallen down the stairs at work and the Doctor at the ER felt she fell because of the ear infection."

"Alright, so it was just after that that you got pregnant. Have you still been getting your period like normal?"

Katy laughed. "Honestly, I can't recall. We've been trying to go back and figure it out. We were so busy we completely lost track."

"That's not a problem, that doesn't make you a bad parent." She laughed. "Believe it or not, most of my patients lose track before the morning sickness shows."

The rest of the appointment was spent discussing their due date of June thirtieth. Dr. Wong asked about her activity level and alcohol consumption. She gave Katy permission to continue with her normal exercise, but told her to dial it back at the first sign of trouble. When she asked what Katy did for a living, she was slightly taken aback. She'd never met a federal agent and really didn't know what her job demanded. Once Katy and Callen explained the rigors of the job, Dr. Wong told her she'd have to sit the next six and a half months out. Katy agreed without a problem since Hetty had already informed her of that when they'd gotten married. With due date in hand and ultrasound pictures in hand, they walked out of the doctor's office and made the calls to Sam and Kensi and headed home to pack.

Callen finally got out the stuff for the honeymoon and found out they were going to the Bahamas. Not really knowing what the weather was like there during December, Callen got on the internet and looked it up. Two hours later, their bags were packed; they were loading them into the car and heading for the airport when Kensi and Deeks pulled up. Instead of leaving either of the cars in long-term parking while they were gone, Kensi and Deeks offered to drive them to the airport. Katy noticed they had bags packs and in the back of the Cadillac and asked. Deeks told him they were going to Tahoe for Christmas. It seemed plausible, so neither of them questioned it.

Once Katy and Callen's luggage was dropped at the curb and goodbyes were said, Kensi and Deeks pulled away from the curb and parked in the long-term lot. They waited there for Nell and Eric before heading into the terminal to catch their flights to San Francisco. Sam, Michelle and their kids were leaving from San Diego and would meet them at the airport in San Francisco before heading to the Fairmont where Hetty had booked their rooms.

Callen and Katy walked to the check-in counter inside the terminal and waited along with the fifty or so holiday travelers ahead of them. Reggie called to ask what time their flight landed so either he or Ana could pick them up. Their flight was due to land at six, so Reggie said all five of them would be there to meet them. An hour and a half after getting in line, they finally got to the counter and checked in, with only Katy's purse they walked to security and got in line. After thirty minutes, they were walking to their gate. Katy smelled the fresh baked bread from the Panera in the terminal, so Callen bought a loaf of bread to share while they waited.

The waiting area at the gate was standing room only, when they boarded the flight, they felt like cattle. There wasn't an empty seat to be had anywhere on the flight. In fact, the flight had been overbooked and the flight crew was asking for volunteers to take the next flight. Callen and Katy considered it, but she was already exhausted and needing a nap, so they opted to stay on the flight. Fortunately they didn't since Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric were already at the gate waiting for the next flight.

It was hot on the plane and Katy was miserable. No amount of bread, water or crackers made the sour stomach go away. Callen felt horrible seeing her like this. The woman sitting next to them asked what was wrong and was very sympathetic when they told her. She's just given birth a month ago and spent the entire flight giving Katy helpful hints to curb the fatigue and morning sickness. The woman had some leftover pregnancy pops as she called them; specially made organic ginger and lemon candies and offered the rest to Katy. By the time they landed in San Francisco, Katy was feeling so much better and thanked the woman over and over again. They asked where they could get the candies and the woman told them they were available at Whole Foods. There just happened to be one not too far from Reggie's house just in case Katy ran out.

Reggie, Ana and the kids were waiting for them in baggage claim. The kids saw them and charged across the open space to them screaming and yelling their names. They nearly knocked them over when they got to them. They hugged the kids and walked them back to Ana and Reggie. Katy and Callen greeted Reggie and Ana before the guys left the kids and the ladies to talk while they got the luggage.

"So how are you?" Ana asked Katy after a hug.

"We're good, great in fact." Katy said with a huge smile.

"Mary said you had a secret, I think I already know what it is." Ana said, with a knowing smile.

"Yes, we'll tell you all about it when we get home. Which can't come soon enough, I feel like these pants are cutting me in half." Katy laughed.

Ana leaned in close and whispered, "You're that far along?"

"Almost three months and its twins." Katy smiled.

Ana's hands were immediately at her mouth. "Twins? Oh my gosh. I guess Reggie and I should be prepared for twins too then."

Katy smiled, "You and Reggie that serious?"

"I moved out here at Thanksgiving. We wanted to tell you guys when you came out for Christmas. I hadn't changed my cell phone number at Thanksgiving so it looked like I was calling from Virginia." Ana smiled.

"You brat." Katy laughed as the guys walked back over with the suitcases.

"Well, it's only about six thirty, you guys hungry?" Reggie asked.

"Can we go back to your house so I can change; these pants are cutting me in half." Katy said pulling her shirt up a little to reveal the baby bump.

"Katy you're pregnant?" Reggie nearly shouted and looked at Callen.

"Ten weeks with twins." Callen beamed.

"Congratulations." He said. "Yes, of course we can go home first. I can't believe it, twins."

"We were expecting one, I don't know who was more surprised by the news me or Callen." Katy laughed.

"So you're going to have two babies?" Mary asked.

"Yes baby we are." Callen told her.

"Are they a boy and girl or two boys or two girls?" Little Reggie asked.

"We don't know yet, we will find out in a couple months." Katy told him.

"So we're going to be their aunts and uncle?" Cassi asked.

"No, they'll be your cousins." Callen told her.

Once they were all loaded into the van and on the freeway headed towards the house, they decided to order pizza since Katy was tired. No one minded since everyone loved pizza. Cassi asked if Katy was still going to be a cop. After Katy and Callen stopped laughing, they told her that Katy would be staying at the office instead of working with Callen until after the babies were born. Satisfied with the answer, Cassi nodded. After Katy changed, she sat on the couch with Mary and promptly fell asleep. Callen woke her up once the pizza was delivered.

After dinner, they all sat in the living room admiring the twelve foot tree sitting in front of the big bay window in the living room. There was a huge pile of presents piled around the tree. Katy and Callen realized they hadn't gotten presents for anyone including one another, so they decided to hit the mall at Union Square the next day. They would join the droves of last minute shoppers and hope they found something for them. By ten Reggie, Callen and Ana woke Katy and the kids and pointed them in the direction of bed. Callen and Reggie locked up and turned out all of the lights.

When Callen walked into the bedroom on the third floor, Katy was already in bed. "No bath tonight?" he laughed as he bent over the bed to kiss her.

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow night. I'm too tired." She said and smiled as Callen rubbed the baby bump.

"Yeah, you had a hard time staying awake. They all understand." He said getting into bed next to her.

Once they were comfortable, Callen slept with his hand on her belly. Katy wrapped her arms around his arm and fell asleep. She woke at three and rolled onto her back, Callen's hand never moved. He snuggled in close and buried his face in her neck. At eight, they heard little footsteps on the stairs and smiled. The door flew open and the three kids followed by Ana and Reggie yelled 'Merry Christmas Eve'. Before anything else, Callen reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a couple crackers and handed them to Katy. After a couple bites, she sat up and gave all of the kids a hug.

When they went downstairs they were met with the smell of coffee, bacon and sweet rolls. Mary was at Katy's side, rubbing her stomach. Callen walked over and commented that she felt bigger than she had the day before. Reggie walked over and rubbed her stomach.

"You were about that big at five months with Kari. Joanie or Anka or whatever the hell you want to call her; always showed sooner with Cassi and Mary. Plus you've got twins in there." Reggie said.

"You and Ana may get twins too if things progress." Katy warned.

"I'm sure Ana's already told you, but she moved out here and in with us at Thanksgiving." He said pulling her to him.

"We're so happy for you two. I had a feeling things would work out this way." Katy said leaning into Callen.

By ten that morning, they were all loaded into the van and headed to Union Square. Callen and Reggie took the kids ice skating while Ana and Katy went shopping for the kids at FAO Schwartz. Fortunately, Ana knew exactly what to get them and they were in and out within an hour. They walked the packages over to the can, dropped them off and headed to meet Callen, Reggie and the kids for lunch. Katy was dragging, but they still needed to shop for Reggie and Ana. After lunch, they walked through the mall trying to get ideas when Katy and Callen thought they saw Sam. No sooner did they call each other's attention to him and he was gone.

"We've got to go." Sam told Michelle as he rushed up behind her.

"Why?" She asked allowing him to push her along.

"I just saw G and Katy, I'm pretty sure they saw me too." He said as his phone began to ring. He looked down and sure enough it was Callen. "Hey G, what's up."

"Hey, where are you?" Callen asked.

"We're at the mall in San Diego, why?" He asked trying to play it off.

"Oh, Katy and I thought we saw you at the mall in San Francisco." He said.

"Nope, we're in San Diego. You know what they say about everyone having a twin out there somewhere. You must've seen mine." He laughed nervously.

"Alright, we'll talk to you guys tomorrow morning then." Callen said.

"Okay G, Merry Christmas to you guys." Sam said and quickly hung up, then turned to Michelle. "Let's take the kids skating."

"Sam claims he's in San Diego." Callen said to Katy.

"No, that was Sam." Katy said.

"We both know it was. Keep an eye out for Michelle and the kids." He told her.

Reggie and Ana decided to take the kids to Build-A-Bear to make this year's holiday bears, so it gave Katy and Callen a chance to shop for them. By three that afternoon, they'd found something for Reggie and Ana, but neither had found something for one another.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to get anything for each other because of the renovations." Callen said.

"I know, but I still wanted to get you something." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, don't you think you've already given me enough?" He said kissing her and rubbing her belly. "Two things in fact."

"You know they're going to be born early, you might be able to hold them by Father's Day." She smiled.

"I can't wait to hold them or see you holding them. We'll be a family, not that we already aren't." He said.

"I know exactly what you mean." She said, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He asked holding her tight.

Katy raised her head to look at him. "Yes, that bath tub is sounding better and better by the minute."

Kensi stopped dead in her tracks and pulled Deeks back to her, pointing at them. "They look so cute."

"They do. She looks tired." Deeks said.

"Let's go past them really quick or go back the other way. Hetty will kill us if we blow this." Kensi told him.

"Yeah, let's go back this way or go in one of the stores until they leave." Deeks told her.

Katy and Callen walked around the mall until they came to Build-A-Bear and joined Reggie, Ana and the kids. The kids were in the process of picking outfits for their bears. Callen walked around looking at the selection of bears available to make and pulled Katy over.

"Let's make the babies their first teddy bears." He suggested.

Katy agreed and they picked little white bears, taking them through all of the different stations. They stuffed the bears, gave them hearts, sewed them up and looked for outfits for them. It would've been easier to pick clothes if they knew what they were having. Finally, they chose a little mint green outfit for one and a matching yellow outfit for the other. Proudly, they walked out of the store holding the bears. The kids loved the idea that the babies would get teddy bears that Katy and Callen made themselves for their first lovies.

Hetty sat back in the food court across from the store and watched Katy and Callen making the bears. She couldn't help but smile, knowing who they were for. It seemed a few years ago, she never thought those two would ever settle down, let alone with each other. Now here they are expecting twins in mere months. Oh how Clara would've love to have met Katy. Katy reminded her a lot of her friend and charge. No wonder Callen loved Katy so dearly; she definitely was just like his mother. She watched as Callen leaned over, rubbed Katy's belly affectionately and kissed her. They truly were the perfect couple. Hetty loved the way they looked at one another, nothing but love. From the moment she saw them together a year and a half ago, she saw it.

As the four adults and three children walked away, Hetty stood and followed from a safe distance. She called Sam to let them know that they were leaving the mall. Katy and Callen were walking hand-in-hand, Mary holding Katy's free hand. Hetty imagined the two of them years in the future walking under the same circumstances with their own children and smiled. She truly hoped to be included in the children's lives as much as possible. She could handle being Grandma Hetty to Callen and Katy's children.

Before they could make the ten minute drive back to the house, Katy was dozing off in the van. Mary had her arm around Katy's neck with her thumb in her mouth, falling asleep too. When they got home, Callen took Katy up to their room and Mary followed. The two slept for a few hours while everyone else got ready for Christmas Eve service at Grace Cathedral. When Katy woke up, she took a bath and dressed for church. Callen came in to change as she was trying to zip the back of her dress.

"Need some help with that?" he asked walking up behind her.

"Yes please." She said pulling her hair over her shoulder.

Just the sight of her neck was enough to get him going. After he slowly zipped the back of her dress, he kissed the back of her neck. Katy's skin formed goose bumps. "You're skin is so soft and you smell so good."

Katy turned to face him, seeing the lust in his eyes. "Where were you a couple hours ago, I really would've slept very well had you joined me."

Callen kissed her long and sweetly. "Too bad we aren't at home; I'd give anything to make love to you in the living room with a fire roaring in the fireplace, next to the Christmas tree."

"I would love that." Katy said between kisses. "I think we may have to settle for up here tonight. At least it's Christmas Eve."

Callen's hand found its way to Katy's stomach, in the dress she was wearing, there was no mistake she was pregnant. "You're so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself, you know that, right?" She smiled.

"I hope they have your smile." Callen said. "Your smile has truly lit my world. I can't imagine not seeing it every morning for the rest of my life."

"I hope they have your eyes." Katy told him.

"Either way, they're going to be the cutest kids in the world." He said.

"We'll only say that because we're their parents." Katy laughed. "You should probably get ready; we're going to need to leave in about twenty minutes."

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs." He said.

"Nope, I've got to do my hair." She said as she walked to the bathroom.

When she walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later, it was pulled back in a neat, twist at the back of her head. Callen's breath caught in his chest at the sight of his wife. He was standing in the middle of the room with his suit jacket on, tying his tie.

"Damn Katy. Why do you have to look this good when we can't stay in and fool around?" He laughed.

"Anytime you want me to get dressed up just so you can undress me, all you have to do is ask." Katy told him as she walked over to help him with his tie. As she tied the tie for him, Callen pulled her body to his, her belly pressing into his.

"I love you Katy." He said.

Katy stopped and looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

Callen cupped her face and kissed her softly. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world."

Katy smiled through the tears that had pooled in her eyes. "You're so welcome. Thank you for loving me in spite of everything."

Reggie knocked on the door before he stuck his head in. "You guys ready?"

Katy sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yes, I was just finishing up with Callen's tie." She said and pushing the knot to his throat and straightened it.

The three walked down the stairs to the entry. The girls were dressed in green, red and white plaid dresses while Little Reggie wore a suit with a white dress shirt and tie that matched his sisters' dresses. Katy couldn't wait to dress the babies up for Christmas, or Halloween, or Easter or any other holiday. She started to cry again, Ana was right next to her with a box of tissues offering her one. Katy took one and dabbed at her eyes.

"Good thing your mascara is waterproof." Callen laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I think I need to pack some in my purse." Katy laughed. "You kids look perfect."

"So do you two." Ana told them. "Look at the baby bump."

Katy looked down and rubbed her belly, "Yeah, I know. I feel like I'm getting bigger by the day instead of by the week or month."

"You look beautiful" Callen told her.

"Yes you do, you're glowing." Reggie added. "We all ready to go. Kids get your jackets, please."

Within fifteen minutes, they were pulling up to the church. Katy was blown away by the decorations in the church. There were red banners hanging from the ceiling and masses of poinsettias everywhere. Two pine trees with white lights and red and gold globes flanked the altar and more poinsettias were behind the pulpit at the tabernacle. It was absolutely beautiful.

"This is how I wanted the church decorated for our wedding." Katy said to Callen with tears in her eyes.

"It's pretty." He agreed, still taking it in.

They walked the kids to the front of the church and sat in one of the first pews while Reggie went back to the offices to put on his robes and vestments. Ten minutes later, the procession started and Reggie stood before the congregation. Hey was bold and boisterous with his sermon. Katy sat wide awake listening to him, holding Callen's hand. Mary was at her side, Little Reggie sat between his sisters with Ana sitting next to Cassi.

The choir sang the Christmas hymns beautifully and when the congregation joined in the voices were carried to the rooftops and beyond. Katy felt like the angels themselves were singing. Just then, she felt a twitch in her belly and she smiled at Callen. He put his left hand on her belly.

"It's too soon for you to feel outside." She whispered.

Callen still had his hand on her stomach, he didn't care, sooner or later, he'd feel the babies move. She leaned into him and he kissed her temple. Reggie caught the gesture and smiled. When the choir finished the song and everyone was seated again, he began talking about Mary and Joseph's travels and how they were turned away time and time again for shelter. Katy couldn't help but smile when he talked about the miracle of the birth of the baby Jesus. She loved listening to Reggie speak.

When mass was over, several of the parishioners who remembered them from their previous visit greeted them and congratulated them on both their nuptials and the pregnancy. Out of the corner of her eye, Katy saw someone familiar. She excused herself and talked towards them. The faster she walked, the faster they walked and by the time she reached the door, they were gone. When she walked back to Callen and the others, she had an odd look on her face.

"You okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, I think I just saw Hetty, Kensi and Deeks. By the time I got out of the church, they were gone." She told him.

"Sam today at the mall and now Kensi, Deeks and Hetty?" He said with an equally odd look. "Something's going on."

Reggie walked up and gave Ana a look and she nodded. They ushered the stragglers out and locked up the church. On the way home, they stopped off for dinner. It reminded Katy of one of her favorite Christmas movies where the mother burnt the Christmas dinner and the family wound up at a Chinese restaurant for dinner. However, it wasn't quite as comical. The kids were so good and falling asleep by the time they got home. Quickly, they bathed, got into their pajamas and set out milk and cookies for Santa. After they were in bed and fast asleep, the adults brought in the Santa gifts and sat down for a quick slice of pie and a cup of coffee before they headed to bed.

Katy was more awake than she had been in a few months. She and Callen sat up talking about what it was going to be like to do Christmas for the babies. Before she knew it, Callen had pulled her down into the bed and was kissing her. Soon, their pajamas were being tossed across the room. As quietly as they possibly could, they made love. Knowing the kids would be in to wake them in the morning, they pulled themselves out of bed to get dressed again before falling asleep. When Katy was asleep, Callen snuck over to his suitcase and pulled out her present before sneaking it down stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

Katy and Callen were sound asleep at seven when the bedroom door creaked open. Mary and Cassi tiptoed in and climbed up on the bed. They looked down at Katy and Callen and squeezed their way between the two of them, careful not to hit Katy in the stomach. Callen tapped Katy lightly; suddenly they grabbed the two girls and tickled them. Loud shrieks and giggles filled the room. Another set of feet pounded up the stairs and ran into the room and onto the bed. Katy bolted to the bathroom and hovered over the toilet, waiting to throw up. The kids looked scared as Callen got out of bed with the crackers.

"We're sorry Auntie Katy; we didn't mean to make you sick." Mary cried.

Callen stood in the door way and looked back at the kids. "It's alright, it's the morning sickness. You guys didn't do it. If Katy doesn't eat the crackers first thing in the morning, she throws up."

"Can we do anything to help?" Little Reggie asked.

"A glass of water would be great." Katy said walking up behind Callen.

"Are you okay, Honey?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's okay guys." She said.

Slowly, the girls got off the bed and walked over to them. Katy stepped out of the bathroom, gave them a hug and kissed the tops of their heads. Little Reggie ran back in the room with a glass of water and handed to the Katy. She took a sip and nibbled on the cracker Callen gave her. Reggie and Ana ran into the room wondering why Little Reggie had run up the stairs. They were relieved that it was nothing serious, but told the kids not to jump on the bed until Katy's had her crackers.

After Katy brushed her teeth, they all went downstairs to start some coffee. The kids were at the tree counting the presents and checking to see who got the biggest one. Once Reggie, Ana, Katy and Callen were in the living room, the kids tore through the presents. There were Lego sets and hot wheels and dolls and dress-up clothes and transformers and anything else one could imagine. No sooner did the kids open one present and they grabbed another. Ana and Katy couldn't keep up with the growing pile of wrapping paper. Reggie told them to just wait until all the gifts were opened.

Reggie nodded to Cassi and the little girl ran around to the back of the tree and returned with a small package, handing it to Ana. Katy and Callen looked at one another. Ana held the two inch square box in her hand and looked nervously at Reggie, then over at Callen and Katy. She took a deep breath and started to take off the wrapping paper. Ana stopped when she saw the Jewelers logo on the top of the box and looked over at Reggie.

"You didn't?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Open it." He smiled.

Ana took the lid off the box and turned it over, allowing the blue velvet box to fall into her hand. Before she could look up, Reggie was on one knee in front of her. He took the box from her and opened it. Ana looked at the contents of the box and up at Reggie. Before he could even ask, Ana was nodding and saying yes over and over again. Reggie took the diamond ring out of the box and slipped it on Ana's finger. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The girls giggled, Little Reggie smiled. Reggie waved for the kids to join them in a group hug.

Callen pulled Katy closer and kissed her temple. She smiled up at him and then back over at Reggie, Ana and the kids. "Congratulations you guys." She said.

Ana wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe it. I love you guys so much."

"We love you too Ana." The kids told her.

"Reggie, I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you too Ana. How was that for a surprise?" He asked her.

"Mary is this the surprise you were telling me about on the phone?" Katy asked.

"Yes it is." Mary said proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Mary, come here for a second, there should be a present there for Auntie Katy." Callen told her.

Mary smiled and walked back over to the tree. They little girl returned to the couch with the present and handed it to Callen.

"I thought we agreed not to get each other anything." Katy said.

"I got this months ago." He told her handing her the gift.

"I have nothing for you." She whined.

"Like I told you yesterday," he said with his hand on her belly. "You've given me the best gifts right here."

"Callen, I hate you sometimes." She said wiping the tears away.

"Open it please?" He asked. "I didn't really know what to get, I hope you like it."

Katy tore the wrapping paper open and looked at the picture on the box. "Callen?"

"I know you really liked the crystal serving pieces Michelle had, so I got you some of your own. There are eight more pieces just like it at home. You've got everything from a turkey platter to a salad bowl and everything in between." He told her.

Katy laughed. "Thank you honey, I love it."

"There's even a crystal picture frame for our wedding picture." He told her.

As soon as the rest of the gifts were opened, Katy and Ana picked up all of the wrapping paper while the guys started breakfast. Three pounds of bacon, a dozen and a half of eggs and three rolls of refrigerator cinnamon rolls later, they all sat around the table eating. The kids ate as fast as they could so they could go back to their toys. Katy helped clean up after breakfast and then went to lie down on the couch. Within minutes, she was sound asleep, so the kids took their toys to the other room so they didn't wake her up.

"Daddy, can I wake up Katy for lunch?" Mary asked.

"Sure, just remember not to bounce around; we don't want a repeat of this morning." Reggie told her as she skipped out of the kitchen.

"Auntie, lunch is ready." She said leaning over the arm of the couch with a saltine cracker in her hand.

Katy smiled at the little girl. "Oh thank you." She said taking the cracker. Katy bit from the corner of the cracker as she sat up.

"Slow down, Daddy said we don't need a repeat of this morning." The little girl said panicked.

"It's alright Mary that only happens first thing in the morning. What's for lunch?" Katy asked as she took Mary's hand and walked with her into the kitchen.

Callen was bringing a plate of sandwiches to the table and leaned over to kiss Katy. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I did." She smiled and smacked his rear as he walked past them. Mary giggled.

"Have a seat Katy." Ana told her. "Little R, Cassi lunch is ready."

The three kids immediately went to the half-bath downstairs and washed their hands before coming to the table. Katy followed suit and washed hers, splashing the kids. Callen and Reggie shook their heads when the four ran into the kitchen laughing.

"You've nothing but a big kid." Reggie laughed when Katy sat down.

"Yeah, well at least the babies will have one fun parent." Katy said sticking her tongue at Callen.

"Really, one fun parent?" He said tossing a napkin at her. "I take that as a challenge."

"Calm down, I'm just playing with you." Katy said leaning over Mary to kiss him.

"So Katy, some friends of mine from work are going to a Holiday High Tea at the Fairmont on Saturday, would you like to join us?" Ana asked.

"Well, I don't think we have anything planned. You'd be the only one I know there." Katy said before taking a bite of her BLT sandwich.

"You'll like everyone. They're some really nice women." Reggie told her.

Katy looked to Callen. "Go ahead, have fun."

"Alright, tea at the Fairmont on Saturday it is. Are you guys going to be okay with the kids?" Katy joked.

"Oh, we're taking the girls with us." Ana added.

"I thought Callen, Little R and I could go to the Fairmont too. They're having a lunch for the husbands." Reggie said.

"Alright, we'll all spend at least a few hours at the Fairmont. Would you guys mind if I took Katy to dinner afterwards since we were supposed to get married that day?" Callen asked.

"No, of course not." Reggie smiled.

After lunch, the kids went back to their toys while the adults cleaned up and talked. Callen asked when Reggie and Ana thought they might get married. Since the proposal came as a complete surprise and they hadn't had a chance to talk about it yet, they really didn't know. Reggie did say that they would be the first ones to know when they'd decided. Mary came running in to the kitchen with one of her new dolls asking Katy to change the clothes. Katy took the doll and made the change for Mary and handed her back the doll. Mary was gone again.

A while later, the doorbell rang. Since they weren't expecting anyone, Callen and Katy followed Reggie to the door. When he opened the door, they were shocked to find Sam, Michelle and the kids.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Reggie asked. Katy and Callen peeked around the door.

"Aw, we got bored at home, so we decided to come up here. Christmas isn't the same without Callen passed out on my couch." He laughed.

"So that was you at the mall yesterday?" Callen said as Sam walked past them into the house.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam laughed. "You remember my wife Michelle, and these are our kids."

"Hey, Little R, Cassi and Mary you've got some playmates." Reggie called. "If you guys want, you can go right into the room on the left; the kids took all of their toys in there so they didn't wake up Katy."

"Hey Michelle." Katy said, giving her a hug. "This is my sister and Reggie's fiancé; Ana."

"Fiancé?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yes, just this morning." Ana smiled giving Michelle a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet one of Katy's siblings." Michelle said.

"Have you guys eaten?" Reggie asked as he led them to the kitchen.

"We have actually. I like the new house, Reggie." Sam said looking around.

"Where are you guys staying?" Katy asked.

"We got a room at the Fairmont." Michelle said. "Did you two hear about the ladies tea on Saturday?"

"Actually, I just mentioned it to Katy at lunch. Are you going?" Ana asked.

"If Sam doesn't mind, I think I'll take out daughter. Have a little mommy-daughter time." Michelle asked looking at Sam.

"I don't mind if you don't mind if I go to the guy's lunch." He said.

"Callen and I were going to take Little R over for that. We'll see you there." Reggie said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam agreed.

"What are you guys doing for dinner? We'd love for you to join us." Reggie asked.

"Oh, we were just going to get something at the hotel, they're having a holiday dinner." Michelle said.

"Well, we're picking dinner up in about an hour. Prime Rib, Au Gus, mashed potatoes, vegetables, dessert." Reggie said.

"Will you have enough?" Sam asked, his mouth watering.

"Yes, we got enough to feed an army. Or the Navy and Marine Corps." Reggie laughed.

"Well, we'd be happy to since you put it that way." Sam laughed. "Can we help with anything; get a couple extra pies a couple bottles of wine?"

"No, we've got everything covered. Thank you though." Reggie told him.

An hour later Reggie, Callen and Sam left to pick up dinner. The ladies, while playing referee with the kids also set the table in the formal dining room. Katy and Michelle were telling Ana about the renovations that Callen and Katy had done to the house. Katy invited them down to Southern California for Easter that spring. Michelle joked, asking Katy if she was actually going to be there this year. Katy threw a napkin at her.

Katy stopped and dropped into the chair next to her. It hit her that they were at the church the night before and she didn't even think about Kari or going to see her. She felt horrible, so consumed by the twins, she'd forgotten about her. Ana and Michelle watched her. Katy leaned over and buried her face in her hands.

"Katy, what's wrong?" Ana asked.

"I was so wrapped up in the pregnancy and last night being Christmas Eve that I didn't even think to stop and see Karolina." She said trying to fight the tears.

"Oh Katy." Michelle said dropping the flatware on the table and walking to her side.

"I can't believe I forgot her." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"You didn't forget her; you're never going to forget her. You're going to have to start worrying about the here and now. Kari knows you love her and she knows she's got siblings on the way." Michelle said brushing her hair out of her face.

"No Michelle, I forgot her. I didn't even think about her. I was selfish and thinking about getting home and taking off the heels I wore and I was tired. I forgot my child on Christmas Eve." She cried.

"Katy we can go after dinner. Christmas day is more of a reason to go anyway." Ana said kneeling down on the other side of her.

"I'm going to go up stairs for a few minutes." Katy said and headed out of the kitchen.

Callen, Sam and Reggie got home with dinner a few minutes later. Callen looked around between the kitchen and dining room looking for Katy. Michelle pointed up. Callen immediately ran up the stairs.

"What happened?" Reggie asked.

"Katy realized we forgot to go see Kari last night after mass." Ana told him.

Michelle walked to Sam and leaned into him, he put his arm around her. When Callen reached the bedroom, Katy was lying on the bed in tears. He walked to the bed and sat down beside her. He brushed her hair with his hand. She rolled over into him and held on tight as she cried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about going by the cemetery last night." He told her.

"Neither did I." she said. "I can't believe I forgot about her."

"You didn't forget it just slipped your mind. You've got a lot going on right now." He told her.

"It's no excuse, I should've remembered."

"If it's any consolation, I forgot too." Reggie said from the door. "The grief counselor said it would happen when we started to move on and accept the fact that they're gone."

"How could we forget?" She asked, still trying to figure it out.

"Your brain is the first thing to go when you're pregnant." Michelle said from the door. "You think I'm joking, ask Sam. I couldn't remember anything when I was pregnant. If my name wasn't on my ID at work, I couldn't tell you what it was."

"Lord, I hope I don't get that bad." Katy laughed.

"We'll all go see Karolina after dinner." Sam told her. "The kids have probably gotten into the pies already, let's go have dinner."

Dinner was so good. Katy had two slices of prime rib and drowned it and her mashed potatoes in the au jus. She also had huge helpings of the sweet potatoes and the green bean casserole. Sam even sat back and watched Katy eat wondering where on earth she was putting it all.

Katy looked around at everyone staring at her. "You all forget I'm eating for three."

"It's good to see you eat, at least the babies will be fat and healthy." Sam told her.

"Not too fat, most twins are born prematurely. Hopefully I can carry to thirty-five to thirty-six weeks. They may be home in time for Father's Day at that rate." Katy said looking over at Callen.

"That would be a good Father's Day present." He said.

"If you kids are finished, could you carry your plates to the kitchen, then you can go play. As soon as the adults are finished, we'll be heading out for a few minutes." Reggie told them.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Mary asked.

"We're going to go see Kari." He told her.

"Who's Kari?" Sam's daughter asked.

"Kari is Auntie Katy's first daughter. She was living with my grandma and grandpa and died in a car accident." Mary told her.

The little girl turned to Katy. "I didn't know you had another baby."

"Honey, come here. It's not really something Auntie Katy likes to talk about because it makes her sad." Michelle told her daughter pulling her onto her lap.

"I'm sorry. Was Uncle Callen the Daddy of that baby too?" she asked.

"No, Mr. Reggie was her Daddy." Katy told her.

The little girl looked from Katy to Reggie, confused. "Were you married?"

"No but we were really good friends." Reggie told her. "I asked Katy to marry me, but she said she was waiting for Uncle Callen."

"Oh ok." She said with a smile. "So are you Uncle Reggie or Mr. Reggie?"

"Whatever you'd like to call me, honey." He told her.

She looked back at Michelle and Sam, both nodded. "Can I call him Uncle Reggie; you can never have enough uncles."

"Of course you can." Sam told her.

"And can I call you Auntie Ana?" She said towards Ana.

"I would be honored if you'd call me that." She beamed. "I already kind of am your Auntie since Katy's your Auntie because we're sisters."

"Oh wow, you guys are too confusing for me." She said.

"Tell me about it, when you get older, I'll tell you about my real Mom and Aunt. They used to trade places. They were identical twins." Cassi told her.

"Wow and I thought my family was screwed up." She said as they walked out of the dining room. Sam and Michelle's mouths agape, the rest of the adults were laughing.

By the time the plates were cleared from the table and the leftovers were put in the refrigerator it was six thirty. They got the kids in their jackets, into the two cars and headed for the cemetery. When they all met in the parking lot, Sam's daughter was full of more questions, so Katy and Reggie walked with her and told her everything she wanted to know. Of course Michelle and Sam were with them so they could monitor what was being said and could stop it at any time if they didn't want the conversation to continue. By the time they got to Kari's and Reggie's parent's plots the little girl had a very good understanding of what happened. She held Katy's hand while she walked over to Kari's headstone and kissed it.

Callen stood behind her, Reggie at her side. She wasn't as emotional as she thought she would be. She felt at peace standing there looking down at the headstone. Forty-five minutes later, they were headed back to the house. Sam and the kids followed since it was still fairly early and they hadn't cut into the pies yet. Michelle, Ana and Katy had planned on going shopping the next day for maternity clothes. Sam, Callen, Reggie and all of the kids were going to hang around the house until they got back then they'd all go out for dinner.

Sam, Michelle and the kids got to the house around nine the following morning and joined them for breakfast. Of all things to have, Reggie and Ana ran out early that morning and picked up a few dozen donuts. Cassi laughed and made more cop jokes as they ate. Sam was highly amused by the little girl's sense of humor. An hour later the ladies left, leaving the guys with children on a sugar high. The three ladies laughed all the way to the mall.

An hour into the trip and Katy had found several outfits to add to her wardrobe for the trip to the Bahamas. Granted most of what she found was more winter attire, but she was able to find a couple dresses she could wear. Including one the girls begged her to wear for the tea at the Fairmont the next day. By three Katy was more than ready to go back to the house. She stumbled several times on the way out to the car and threw the bags in the truck before getting in and nearly falling asleep on the way.

Callen was coming down the stairs from lying Mary down when Ana and Michelle stepped onto the porch. Katy was trudging behind up the walk, looking utterly exhausted. All three women had handfuls of bags; silently he prayed they weren't all Katy's purchases. He had no idea how they'd get everything back to LA let a lone there was no room in their suitcases for anything they decided to buy while on their honeymoon.

He pulled the door open as Ana was fishing through her purse for her keys. "Hey guys. Looks like you had fun. Did you leave anything for any of the other shoppers?"

"Hey Callen." Ana smiled. "Don't worry these aren't all Katy's."

"Good." He laughed. "How'd you know that's what I was thinking?"

"I've seen that look on Reggie's face a couple times since I've been here." She laughed.

Katy walked up the steps of the porch, into the house and walked right over to Callen, leaning into him. "Please remind me never to go shopping with these two again, at least not while pregnant."

"I think we wore her out." Michelle said sympathetically.

"Hey Ana." Reggie said walking into the entry and gave her a kiss.

"Hi Reggie." She said with a sweet smile.

Sam walked in just after Reggie and went to Michelle. "Did you guys have fun spending our money?" He laughed.

"Your wife and your fiancé," Katy said looking at Sam and Reggie. "Are evil, they drug me through the entire shopping center, into every store."

"It wasn't every store." Michelle told Sam. "She's exaggerating. We did find a really pretty dress for tomorrow's tea at the Fairmont."

Callen smiled. "How about a fashion show?" he asked.

"You can put it on if you want to see it so bad." Katy laughed dropping the bags at their feet.

"This I want to see. I hope it's a nice shade of blue, it will really bring out his eyes." Sam joked.

Callen looked at Sam and shook his head. "Funny. Michelle, did you pick up anything Sam and try on?"

"Well, unless you want to see him try on the stuff I got at the lingerie store, I've got nothing." She laughed.

Callen cringed. "As funny as that might be, no I really don't want to see that."

"Ooh, ooh I do. Sam's all muscles." Katy laughed.

"Really?" Callen said with a laugh, looking down at her.

Katy put her hands on his chest. "You know I'm joking."

Callen kissed her softly. "I know. I haven't seen you that excited in a while."

Katy gave him a shove. "Can we take this to the sitting room? My feet are killing me."

They wandered into the sitting room where Katy showed Callen her finds and even stood to hold the dress for the tea to her so he could get the general idea of what it would look like. He had a warm, genuine smile across his face. Callen loved the glow she had even though she looked like she was dragging. It was truly going to be fun watching Katy grow bigger. She sat back in the big chair and melted. With a couple hours before they had to head to the Fairmont for dinner, Callen took her upstairs for a nap.

"You're going to lay down with me?" Katy asked excitedly.

"As much as I enjoyed the time with Reggie and Sam this afternoon, I missed you." He said kissing her when they stepped into their room.

Katy sighed. "I missed you too. I can't wait to lie down."

She sat on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes and sweater before climbing into bed next to Callen. Within minutes, she was asleep. He rubbed her belly hoping to feel the babies move again and fell asleep about a half-hour later.

"Do you think we pushed her too far this afternoon?" Ana asked Michelle.

"No, I don't think so. It was good exercise for her. I don't know when she's going to have the energy to really get out and do much running over the next week or two." She told her.

"Katy and I were running every day before the break. With as tired as she's been the last few weeks, I'm surprised she was able to keep up." Sam told them.

"It's good that she's still able to run, did she keep her activity up when she was pregnant with Kari?" Ana asked Reggie.

"When the Corps would let her, yes. Although, she and I would go running every night until I left for Japan." Reggie told her.

"Do you regret you and Katy never getting together?" Ana asked him. Sam and Michelle were a bit shocked by her question and sat back, interested to hear his answer.

"Honestly yes, but I see how she is with Callen and I realize I could never give her what she needed. Then I met you, where Callen is perfect for Katy, you're perfect for me." He told her.

Ana looked at Reggie. "I love you, Reggie."

"I love you too, Ana. You're the only one I want to be with."He said.

Mary walked out of her room and saw the door open upstairs, so she wandered up there. She smiled when she walked in and found Katy and Callen asleep, her head on his shoulder, his hand on her stomach. Quietly, she climbed up the foot of the bed and crawled up to them. Katy opened her eyes, saw the little girl and waved her up to join them. Callen woke and scooted over so she could lie between them.

"Are we going to be able to do this after you have the babies?" She asked.

Katy kissed the top of her head, "Of course. We might have to make some room for them too at some point when they get big enough."

"Ok, good." She smiled.

"Why were you wondering?" Callen asked craning his neck to look at her face.

"I love you guys so much and I know you having the babies are going to change a lot of things. I just want to be sure that you're still going to be my aunt and uncle after they get here." She said rubbing Katy's belly.

"Oh Mary you do know that there's going to come a day when you're not going to want to do this with us anymore, right?" Katy asked.

"I know, but I'm not planning on giving this up for a long time. I like sleeping between the two of you. I feel safe and warm. Like I did when Mommy and Daddy were still together." She said.

"You miss your Mommy?" Callen asked.

Tears filled the little girl's eyes. "Why did she have to be such a bad person, why couldn't she just be Mommy?"

"I'm so sorry Mary." Katy said tears rolling down her cheeks too. "We were only trying to do what would keep you safe, I never stopped to think about how it would affect you."

"It's alright Katy; I don't hold it against either of you. It just shows me that you love me more than Mommy. You were trying to protect us and Mommy and Auntie Alina were trying to hurt us."

"No Baby, they were trying to hurt Katy. She's the reason they did everything they did." Callen told her.

"Did Mommy and Alina kill Kari?" she asked.

"In an indirect way yes they did. They told my Daddy or rather our Daddy about Kari and he had her killed." Katy told her.

"That's right; you really are my aunt, or my half-aunt." She said

"Yes, that is right. Just like Ana is my half-sister too. We all have the same Daddy." Katy told her.

"Wow, your Daddy has a lot of kids." Mary laughed.

"Yes baby he does." Katy laughed.

"Why didn't you have a wedding?" She asked.

"Good grief, you're full of questions today, aren't you?" Katy asked.

"Sorry." Mary smiled sheepishly.

"No, it's fine. Uncle Callen and I got into a huge fight and when we made up, we wanted to keep our promises to one another so we got married right away. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but it felt like the right thing to do." She told her.

"But none of us were there to see you get married. It wasn't fair to us, to me." Mary said.

"I know it wasn't fair to anyone, we were being selfish and only thinking about ourselves." Katy told her.

"We promise we will make it up to everyone someday. Maybe not now, but someday we'll have a big wedding and invite all of your aunts and uncles and all of our friends." Callen told her.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise." Mary said to the both of them.

The following morning, Reggie and Ana made pancakes for breakfast. They had ice cream, chocolate and caramel sauce, cherries and whipped cream to put on them. Katy thought she'd died and gone to heaven. Once they'd eaten their fill, the kitchen cleaned and everyone dressed, they headed over to the Fairmont for tea and lunch. Katy and Callen both found it odd the night before that there were no advertisements for the tea or the luncheon in the hotel lobby the previous evening for the event and even stranger now that there weren't any.

They guys were headed upstairs and the ladies to one of the smaller banquet rooms. Katy and Callen kissed one another before they parted ways and reminded one another of their date later that evening. Katy and Mary stood and watched Callen get on the elevator before joining Ana, Michelle and the other little girls. They walked down a long hallway to the large double doors. Ana quickly went in ahead of them to make sure everything was set up. Patiently, they waited for her to return.

Katy was floored when she walked in the room. Everyone was there. Hetty, Kensi, Nell. Even Cass, Ziva and Abby were there. All of them rushed her. "What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"Well, it's your wedding day." Hetty smiled.

Katy shook her head. "No it was supposed to be our wedding day."

Hetty looked back at Abby and Ziva who pulled a mannequin out of the corner, adorned in a simple but beautiful white gown. "No my dear this is your wedding day."

Katy was on the verge of tears, "I can't believe you did this. What about the brides maid and maid of honor dresses?"

"Everything's been taken care of." Kensi said.

"So I did see you in church Christmas Eve?" She asked.

"Yes, we all arrived the same day you did and have been finalizing all of the arrangements since then." Hetty told her. "Of course, the team from DC and Cass got here yesterday afternoon."

"I'm floored, absolutely floored." Katy said as the tears flowed.

"Did we get you Auntie?" Mary asked.

Katy knelt down in front of Mary. "You knew about this the whole time?"

"I did. I'm really good at keeping secrets." She smiled.

"Yes you are." Katy said hugging her.

Callen had a feeling something was up when Reggie and Sam had huge smiles on their faces the entire ride up to the top floor. When they stepped off the elevator and across to the suite, he knew for sure by the billows of cigar smoke wafting through the air. Sam opened the door and allowed Callen to enter first. Deeks, Eric, Gibbs, Tony, Duckie, Jimmie, Tim, Mike and Director Vance were all standing in the room.

"What the hell is this?" He asked with a laugh.

"From what I hear, this is your wedding day?" Gibbs asked.

"No, it was supposed to be our wedding day, but we got married in June, you know that." He said.

Sam slapped him on the back. "No G, this is your wedding day. This whole thing, even little Mary was an elaborate rouse to get you here today."

Gibbs handed Callen a beer and a cigar. "I hear Katy's pregnant."

Callen beamed. "Yes, she is with twins."

"Twins?" Mike asked. "Cass didn't even know that. When did you guys find out?"

"The pregnancy was confirmed on the twenty-third." He said pulling out his wallet to show them the ultrasound pictures. "Here they are. They're due June thirtieth."

"Katy's almost three months pregnant and you're just now getting the pregnancy confirmed?" Gibbs asked.

"We'd been so busy with the renovations to the house and the cases at work that we lost track. Katy didn't put it together until she had problems sleeping and had morning sickness." Callen told them.

Like they had been told, it was high tea for the women and lunch for the men. Afterwards the tuxedos were delivered to the guys and the seamstress arrived to make the final alterations for the dresses. Hetty had hired a hair stylist and make-up designer. By four thirty, they were headed out to the waiting limousine to take them to Grace Cathedral. The entire process was carefully orchestrated so that Katy and Callen didn't see one another again until she walked down the aisle. Five minutes after the car with the ladies left; Callen was allowed to leave the room to meet their car.

Katy was an emotional mess as they pulled up to the church. "I still can't believe this is happening. That you guys did all of this for us."

"What are you so nervous about, you and Callen are already married." Kensi told her.

"What if I fall on my face? Who all is here for this?" She asked.

"Everyone." Hetty told her. "Ana and Paul got in contact with all of your brothers and sisters. Those who couldn't afford the trip, Paul helped them."

Callen paced the room behind the altar, wringing his hands. Sam walked up behind him. "G you okay?"

Callen dropped his hands and turned to him, beads of sweat crossed his brow. "I'm nervous. Why the hell am I so nervous?"

"Calm down, she's already you're wife." Sam laughed with his hand on Callen's shoulder.

"I know that's why I don't know why I'm nervous. Maybe I'm just eager to see her walk down that aisle. Have you seen the dress?" He asked.

"No, the girls have kept that tightly under wraps." Sam told him. "They kept everything at Hetty's."

"How did they know what size dress to get?" He asked and then realized. "Kensi."

"Yep, Kensi was the model since she and Katy are the same size." Sam laughed. "I'm sure she's going to look good. How could she not, it's Katy."

"You're right." Callen agreed with a grin.

Katy hadn't been able to look at herself in a mirror until they got to the Bride's room at the church. She stood there looking at herself in awe of the transformation. She looked amazing, the dress was better than anything she'd ever pick on her own. Her hair, make-up and everything else was perfect. Kensi walked up behind her and put her chin on her shoulder.

"You look fabulous. Callen's going to faint when he sees you." She told her.

"I can't believe this." Katy said still shocked. There was a knock at the door, Michelle opened it and in walked Reggie in his robes.

He stopped when Katy turned to look at him. "You're beautiful. Callen's a very lucky man. Are you ladies about ready?"

Suddenly Kensi, Michelle, Nell and Cass were fixing the train on Katy's dress before they lined up. "Wait, who's walking me down the aisle?" Katy asked.

They all looked at one another. "We couldn't think of anyone." Kensi told her.

Katy nodded and choked back the tears, another painful reminder of her past. Resigned to leave it all behind her, she straightened her dress, held her head high and got in line behind Cassi and Mary. Reggie gave Katy a quick hug before he left the room. Five minutes later, the traditional processional music started and Kensi stepped into the church and headed up the aisle. One by one, Katy watched as her friends, no family walked up the aisle towards the altar. Mary ran back and gave Katy a hug before she and Cassi walked down the aisle.

"I know I'm not your father, I was a father at one time, but I never had the opportunity to walk my daughter down the aisle I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Katy turned to find Gibbs smiling at her, wearing a very dapper tuxedo. "It would be an honor to have you walk me down the aisle, Gibbs. Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

"Are you ready?" He asked as the coordinator from the church signaled that they were ready for them.

Katy took a deep breath and stepped into the church. Since there weren't enough guests to fill the church, they walked from the mid-point of the church from an outside aisle. When Katy and Gibbs were standing behind the last pew in the front half of the church, she looked ahead of her. Standing next to Reggie was Callen. Her heart stopped. She'd never seen him look so good. Whereas on a normal day by this time of day, he had five o'clock shadow, he was clean shaven. His blue eyes sparkled as their eyes met.

"Oh man." He said when he caught his first glimpse of Katy. "She looks beautiful."

"Wow." Sam said from behind him.

Callen looked nowhere but at Katy as one of his oldest and dearest friends walked her down the aisle. His smile grew wider the close they got to the altar. When they were five feet away, Katy saw a tear roll down Callen's cheek and smiled. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Katy was there and Callen was stepping down off the altar to take her hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Even though they're married in the eyes of the state, they have yet to be married in the eyes of the church. With that being said, I ask who gives this woman to be married?"

"We all do." Gibbs said and shook Callen's hand before kissing Katy's cheek and stepping back. His eyes were watering and Katy brought her hand to his cheek and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you." She said before Gibbs stepped back. Katy looked at Callen's waiting hand and took it, taking a step closer to the altar. "Hello handsome."

"Hello beautiful." He said leaning in to give her a kiss.

"None of that now." Reggie told them and the church filled with laughter.

Katy and Callen looked behind them and gave everyone a nervous smile, so many faces.

"As you all know, Katy is one of my oldest and dearest friends. We have a bond that will never be broken. I cannot think of another man who is more perfect for her. In the last year, I've come to know Callen very well. He is a very gracious and upstanding man, someone who I'd want for my own daughters. Both Katy and Callen have been through so much in their lives, something that has drawn them together. Their path here hasn't been the easiest as with any relationship, but still here they stand before us, stronger than ever and expecting twins in June. Truly their lives together were meant to be."

Katy listened as Reggie spoke and squeezed Callen's hand. He looked over at her and smiled, she smiled back. The remainder of the ceremony was short but sweet. Reggie spoke with as much gusto as he had Christmas Eve. When they'd exchanged their vows and officially been declared husband and wife, Reggie gave his permission for Callen to kiss his wife.

"Callen, please put your wife out of her misery and kiss her." He said the church once again filled with laughter.

Callen turned to Katy and asked. "You ready for this?"

"Oh yes." Katy smiled as she wrapped her arms around Callen's neck. He wrapped his around her back and kissed her long and hard, leaning her backwards. When he stood her straight again, Katy saw stars and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled.

As the organ began playing, Katy reached over and took her bouquet from Kensi and walked with Callen back down the aisle to the outer section of the cathedral. As soon as they stopped, they embraced and kissed again.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he asked.

"Even with the baby bump?" She asked.

"Especially with the baby bump." He smiled. "I love you Katy."

"God, I love you too Callen." She said kissing him.

They and the rest of the bridal party were led to another room while the guests cleared the church and headed to the Fairmont for the reception. As soon as the last guest left, they went back up to the altar to take the photos. Thirty minutes later they were ushered to their own car, headed to their reception.

"I can't believe they did this for us." Katy said as she swung a leg over Callen's and kissed him.

He pulled her closer and returned the kiss with every ounce of passion she was giving. Not another word was said the entire drive over to the hotel. By the time the driver opened the car door at the hotel, their lips were swollen, and they were looking lustfully at one another. Callen even wore a little bit of her lipstick, which she wiped off with her thumb before kissing him again. A staff member from the hotel asked them to wait for the rest of the party before taking the elevator up to the crown room. So they stood in the lobby making a spectacle of them, lip-locked the entire time.

Reggie, Ana, Hetty, Gibbs and Sam and Michelle's children took the elevator up first, finding their seats before the rest of the bridal party were introduced. With the entire party packed into the elevator, they took the trip to the Crown Room. As they stepped off the elevator, they waited a few minutes before they were introduced.

The DJ said. "Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. G and Katy Callen."

When they walked in, the room erupted in applause. As instructed, they stopped on the dance floor and their first dance as husband and wife commenced. Neither recognized the song, but listened to the lyrics as they swayed back and forth. They didn't know who picked the song, but it was absolutely perfect. When the song ended, there was more applause and they walked to the head table.

After dinner was served, they walked around the room greeting their guests. Katy introduced Callen to her half-brothers and sisters. Occasionally, they'd walk to the windows and admire the views of the city. It was like the entire city was decorated for them, everywhere they looked, they saw brightly colored Christmas lights strung on nearly every structure. Callen pulled her close and placed his hand on her stomach. They stood there uninterrupted for a few minutes.

They walked around more and talked with more of their family and friends before they were collected to cut the cake and hear the toasts. Katy cried through the toast. Both Sam and Kensi's kind words about both of them touched their hearts. By the end of the night, Katy was dragging and leaning into Callen for support.

Once of the hotel employees led them to the honeymoon suite for the night. Once the door was closed, Callen took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She melted into his arms and allowed him to unzip the back of her dress. She pulled his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders, kissing him the entire time. He led her to the king sized bed with rose pedals covering the comforter. After they brushed most off onto the floor, she let her dress fall to the floor. The remainder of Callen's clothes dropped to the floor at about the same time. Gently, he laid Katy back in the bed and kissed her from head to toe, paying special attention to her breasts, her belly.

Hours later, they fell asleep. Katy woke at three with a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen. Quickly she ran to the bathroom, doubled over in pain. Callen saw her running with blood trickling down her legs and bolted after her, scooping her up in the process. He laid her in the tub and ran for his phone calling Sam.

"G, what's wrong." Sam said sleepily when he answered.

"I've got to get Katy to the hospital." He said as he rummaged through the overnight bag Michelle had packed for them.

"Why what happened?" He asked. Callen could hear the covers rustling.

"God Sam, I think she's having a miscarriage." Callen said with a sharp pain to his chest and the realization hit him.

"No." Sam said. "What suite are you in, Michelle and I will be right there."

"I don't even know what room it is. I'll leave the door cracked open." He said and hung up. With his arms full of clothes, he dressed himself before running back to the bathroom to get Katy dressed.

"Oh God Callen." She said as panic and fear set in when she saw his face.

"Sam and Michelle are on their way up; they're going to take us to the hospital. We've got to get you dressed." He said helping her to a sitting position.

Katy was able to put her shirt on and tried to stand so she could put on a pair of underwear. Callen pulled nearly the entire roll of toilet paper, wadded it up and stuffed it in the crotch of the underpants. He seated her on the edge of the tub and started the water, trying to wash as much of the blood off her legs as he could. Sam and Michelle burst into the room yelling for them. Callen yelled over his shoulder that they were in the bathroom.

Katy was pale and weak. Sam grabbed a blanket off the bed and handed it to Callen. He wrapped it around her and picked her up, carrying her out of the room and into the hall towards the elevator. She was sobbing quietly with her head on his shoulder repeating over and over that she was sorry. By the time they got to the lobby the blood had already soaked through the blanket and was leaving drops behind them. Sam ran ahead and pulled the car around to the entry so all Callen had to do was get Katy and him in and they were off to the hospital.

Cradling Katy like a baby, Callen held her and rocked back and forth countering her 'I'm sorry' with 'I love you' and 'it's going to be alright'. His heart raced, yes it hurt losing the babies, but his worst fear was losing Katy. He would die if he lost Katy. Michelle was on the phone as Sam sped through the streets. One wouldn't think that the San Francisco police department wouldn't be out in force at three thirty or four on a Sunday morning, but Sam already had a cruiser following behind him; sirens blaring and lights flashing. He didn't care, this was Katy. He silently prayed that the doctors at the ER could save one or both of the babies. Knowing this was going to devastate both of them, he looked in the rearview mirror at them, Callen had his face buried in the blankets, the top of Katy's head barely visible.

He pulled into the ambulance bay of the ER and stopped, several nurses ran out yelling that he couldn't stop there. The police car stopped behind and watched the scene as Sam threw open his door, got out and ran around to the passenger side. Michelle was already out of the front seat, pulling the door open, helping Callen and Katy from the car. Once the nurses say the blood covering the blanket and now Callen's legs, they rushed to help. Seeing the blood soaked through the blanket, the officer was immediately in the middle of everything trying to figure out what happened. Sam pushed him off of Callen when Callen tried to follow the gurney through the automatic doors. The officer pulled his gun on Sam. Michelle yelled for Callen to just go when he saw the gun.

"She's having a miscarriage. No crimes aside from my speeding were committed." Sam told the officer. "I'm going to reach into my back pocket for my badge, I'm an NCIS agent, and we're in town for that couple's wedding. You can contact Lt. Hammond; he will vouch for all of us. We were here last year working the dinner cruise investigation."

With that, the gun was lowered. "I remember you. I went out to Russian Hill with you and Hammond."

"Can I go in and make sure my partner's wife is alright?" Sam asked.

"Yes please, give me the keys to your car and I'll move it, and then drop the keys at the front desk for you." He said catching the keys as Sam tossed them to him. "Don't worry about the speeding ticket. Hammond would have my ass if I gave you a violation. Want me to let him know about them being here, I think he was at the wedding tonight."

"You don't have to." Sam said as he ran into the ER.

"I'm sorry; the two of you are going to have to wait in the waiting room. The doctors are with Mr. and Mrs. Callen right now. As soon as we know anything, we'll let you know." One of the nurses told them, walking them through the ER to the waiting room.

Fifteen minutes later, Kensi and Deeks along with Sam and Michelle's kids arrived, followed by Hetty, Nell and Eric. Reggie, Ana and the kids ten minutes after that and the team from DC five minutes after that. An hour after they got to the hospital, the waiting room was full of their family and friends. Conversations that started at the reception were continued, though they took on a much more morose tone.

Several of the men moved the heavy rows of seats out of the way of the TV. The nurses gave them sheets to spread across the floor so the kids could lie down and watch TV. They also provided them with a blanket for each child from the warmer. Ana, Michelle, Ziva and Abby sat on the floor with the kids while they watched TV.

Katy laid on her side on the gurney, curled into a ball. Callen say in a chair next to the bed, watching her sleep. Occasionally, her face would tighten as another wave of contractions came and went. He hated seeing her like this unable to do anything more than make her comfortable and tell her he loves her. She reached her arm out and took his hand with tears in her eyes; she looked up at him and shook her head. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, smoothing down her hair and brushing a few of the wayward strands from her face. The IV bag attached to her arm swung gently with the movement. It was completely silent in the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of the NCIS/NCIS:LA characters, only my own. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read and review the chapters, it means the world to me. I'd like your help in naming the kittens. When you review, leave me a couple suggestions. Thank you! **

The nurse walked into the curtained area to check on Katy. "Well, you two have drawn quite a crowd out there. Luckily we aren't very busy tonight."

"How many people are out there?" Callen asked.

"I'd say between forty and fifty." She smiled. "How are you doing Mrs. Callen?"

Katy rolled over a little. "I'm doing alright." She said quietly.

Callen pulled the nurse to the side, away from Katy's ears. "She passed a large clot, was it one of the babies?"

"Let me look at it." The nurse said as she followed him into the bathroom. "I'm so sorry Mr. Callen. We never know why these things happen. Have you and your wife discussed what you'd like to do with the fetuses?"

Callen looked back at Katy curled into a ball. "Is there any way to keep them for burial or something like that?"

The nurse saw the tears in his eyes and placed a reassuring hand on his forearm. "Of course, we can even arrange for them to be transferred to a funeral home in LA if you so choose."

Callen choked back the tears and paused for a moment before answering. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. We're going to be moving your wife up to a room in about an hour. Who outside would you like me or the doctor to speak to about your wife?" she asked.

"Either Mr. and Mrs. Hanna or Hetty Lange; she's our boss and a bit of a mother figure." He told her.

"Alright, would you like a grief counselor to come in and talk with you?" she asked.

"We actually have a psychologist available to us at work. He couldn't attend the wedding, but I'm sure he's been notified of the situation and is on his way." Callen told her.

"You just got married last night?" the nurse asked horrified.

Callen gave a brief smile. "No we eloped in June, yesterday was supposed to be our wedding date. Our friends threw us a wedding and reception last night."

"Oh, Mr. Callen. I'm so very sorry. If it's any consolation, I've had several miscarriages myself. They're never easy to get over. It hurts less over time." She told him.

"My wife already lost her first daughter six years ago, she was twelve." Callen told her.

"Oh no, I'm sure this is the last thing she needed. Are you sure you don't want me to get a grief counselor or priest for you. I know Father Reggie is in the waiting room."

"Actually, Father Reggie is one of her best friends. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to come back." Callen told her.

"I'll get him right away." She said and walked out of the area.

"Father Reggie, Mr. and Mrs. Hanna or Hetty Lange?" The nurse said appearing in the doorway of the triage area.

Michelle rolled her sleeping daughter off her lap and stood. She, Sam, Hetty and Reggie all walked towards her. "How's Katy?" Michelle asked.

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Callen has already passed one of the fetuses; we weren't able to stop her from miscarrying." She said with a pained look on her face.

"Oh no." Michelle said softly as she leaned into Sam. "I can't believe this."

"How are she and Callen doing?" Reggie asked.

"Actually Mr. Callen asked that you go back to speak with them." She told him.

Reggie nodded, "Yes of course."

"We're going to be moving them to a room upstairs in about an hour. Mr. Callen has requested to keep the fetuses for burial." She told them.

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements when they decide the final arrangements for the babies." Hetty told her.

"Let me get back in to check on them, Father Reggie did you want to follow me?" she asked.

"I'll give them your best wishes." He said before he disappeared.

Callen was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Katy through another contraction when Reggie walked in. Callen dropped his head and shook it as he cried. Reggie walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Callen. We don't know why God does things like this to us."

Katy was sobbing at the sight of Callen reduced to tears. "I'm so sorry, Callen. I must've done something wrong, something I shouldn't have."

"No Katy, these things happen. It's God's way of telling us you either weren't ready or that there was something wrong with the babies. Don't blame this on yourself. You did everything you were supposed to do and you loved them so much. You should be proud of that." He told her, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm being punished for something I did or didn't do." Katy sobbed.

Callen turned to her and covered her with his chest, hugging her. "No it was nothing you did; you can't blame yourself for this."

Katy grabbed tight to his shirt smelling him, trying to calm herself as another contraction came. "No they're inside me; I'm the one carrying them. It's my fault."

By the time Katy was moved to her room, she'd passed the second fetus. Devastated, she just laid in the bed emotionless. Reggie stayed with them through the move and for a couple hours after. He felt useless. Everything he tried to tell Katy made her withdrawal more into herself. He could see her faith wavering. Callen was trying to be strong for Katy, but he saw the situation wearing on him too. By the time he left their room to take Ana and the kids home, Sam and Michelle were there to take over.

Katy sat and cried as Michelle held her hand. Sam and Callen had walked to the window. Silently, they stood side by side until finally Callen spoke. "I'm afraid of what this is going to do to her. I was afraid of physically losing her, but I'm more afraid of losing her mentally now. Do you know if anyone called Nate?"

"Hetty called him; he should be here later this morning." Sam told him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm upset, but I'm hanging in there. Katy's my main concern." He told him.

"G I'm sorry." He said putting his hand gently on Callen's back.

"I know, thank you Sam." He said.

Within two hours, Hetty and Kensi were waiting to take over so Sam and Michelle could get the kids back to the hotel. Katy fell to pieces when Hetty walked in and over to her bedside. Hetty gently brushed her hair as she sobbed, whispering to her. Kensi and Callen watched from the windows. She could see he'd been crying and could do nothing but offer him a hug, which he gladly took.

"She's going to need you now more than ever. I'm sure there's going to be things she'll talk to you about easier than she would me." He told her with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"We're here for you too, Callen." She told him, feeling his weight on her frame.

He pulled away with tears in his eyes. "I just don't understand why this happened. They were fine Christmas Eve. She felt them move. I even felt a twitch."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what to say or do to make you feel better." She admitted.

"Just you being here is a comfort, Kens." He told her.

The doctor came in several times during the day to check on her. By noon, he'd pulled in an ultrasound machine to make sure she'd passed both fetuses safely and nothing was left. Katy and Callen both cried when the doctor told her both were gone. The man apologized several times, telling them that he and his wife lost several pregnancies. Callen thanked him before he left the room. Katy was released the following day. Most of Katy's family had left. Gibbs and his team were due to leave New Years Eve.

Those that were left had gathered at Reggie and Ana's; a sort of wake one could say. Katy and Callen hadn't discussed what they were going to do with the babies, it was too fresh and hurt too much to think about. When they walked in with Sam and Michelle, they were greeted with so many warm hugs and words of sympathy. Katy was numb. She sat in the parlor just staring at nothing, when someone would talk to her, she would talk, but her heart just wasn't in it.

An hour later, she disappeared upstairs. Callen saw her leave and followed her up a few minutes later. He found her curled up on the bed holding the bears they'd made earlier that week. He got on the bed and lay behind her holding both her and the bears. Kissing her cheek softly, she snuggled into him.

"Please don't leave me." She sobbed.

"I'm not going to leave you, now or ever." He promised.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I don't know why it happened."

"Katy, the doctor said he saw no reason why we can't try again in a couple months." He reminded her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm too afraid we'll lose that baby too."

"We will keep trying until we have a baby. We can't give in after the first miscarriage." He told her.

Katy tightened her grip on his arms. "I love you Callen."

"God Katy, I love you too. We're going to get through this." He said, kissing her cheek again.

There was a knock at the door, Callen rolled over to find Director Vance standing on the landing. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. I wanted to speak to the two of you alone for a couple minutes."

Katy wiped her tears and sat up, watching the director walk to the settee and sit down. "No one knows this, but Jackie and I had a couple miscarriages in the beginning. They're hard, but you need to remember you still have one another. No matter how desolate and alone you feel you still have each other."

"I'm so sorry." Katy told him.

"You're supposed to be back at work next week. I would like to offer you a couple weeks extra if you need it. No questions asked, just let Hetty know. It will be off the books, it won't affect your leave accumulation at all." He told them.

Katy offered up as much of a smile as she could. "Thank you, I appreciate that. We'll see how the rest of this week goes and we'll let you know."

"You're welcome. I know you think that getting back to work right away would be the best possible thing, but take my advice, it's not. I tried to go back to work too soon after Jackie. I screwed myself up worse in the long run." He told them.

"We'll take that into consideration." Callen said.

"Don't forget about Nate, he's here for you too." He said.

"I've been avoiding Nate. I know he's downstairs, but I don't feel like being psycho-analyzed right now." Katy laughed.

The director smiled. "Yeah, it is kind of annoying, isn't it? I'll let you two have some more time alone. Don't stay up here too long, everyone down there is really worried about the two of you. Myself included."

"We can do back down it you want." Katy told Callen.

"Are you sure?" He asked, surprised.

"As long as no one minds me bringing them along." She said holding up the bears.

"Of course not." Callen told her kissing her temple.

Together, the three walked down the stairs and back to the group. Katy for some reason, felt better after talking to the director. In the last twenty-four to thirty-six hours, she'd met more people who'd suffered miscarriages than she ever thought they would. There was a quiet camaraderie and understanding amongst them. Even though all the stories and situations were different, they all suffered a loss and all could sympathize. This time, they stayed downstairs until the last guest left and even remained downstairs talking with Reggie, Ana and the kids until they went to bed for the night. Mary asked Callen before she went to bed if they wanted her so sleep with them tonight. Callen nearly cried and told her he'd get her if Katy agreed.

Like clockwork, the little girl and her brother and sister checked on them every two hours. When it was time for Katy to take another pain pill, they were right there with the bottle and a glass of water. By morning, all three kids were snuggled with them in bed. Reggie and Ana panicked when none of the kids were in their own beds. They ran up to Callen and Katy's room to see if they'd seen the kids and were thankful when the five of them were asleep together. He closed the door and went down with Ana to make coffee.

"Do you think they'll make it through this?" Ana asked him as she sat at the island watching him fill the carafe with water.

He paused for a moment and though about it. "I think so; they're both incredibly strong, if anything it will bring them closer. They've been inseparable since they left the hospital."

"What about when they go back to LA?" She asked.

He smiled. "Honestly Honey, I don't think we've got anything to worry about. These things happen for a reason. Something better is on its way to them, I can feel it."

"What can be better than a baby, Reggie?" Ana asked.

"I don't know, but I feel good things are coming to them. We just have to have faith." He smiled and leaned over the sink to kiss her.

"Do you think Katy will lose her faith after this? I mean first Kari and your parents and now the twins?" She asked.

"Katy has enough faith to move mountains. They'll come out of this better than ever." He told her.

"Yes we will." Katy said from the doorway, actually smiling.

"Katy, we didn't wake you when we closed the door did we?" Reggie asked.

"No, I was already away, enjoying the kids." She told them.

"You look good, honey." Ana said.

"I actually don't feel too bad. I know it's going to take time to get through, but strangely, I'm at peace with it right at this moment." She smiled and hugged her sister. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"We love you Katy, we'd do anything for you." Ana told her.

Callen walked into the kitchen and hugged the two women hugging one another. "A nice Katy sandwich, want to make it a Katy and Ana sandwich?"

Katy leaned back and kissed Callen. "Good morning Honey."

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not bad." She smiled when she turned to face him. "You and the kids took good care of me last night."

He caressed her cheek and shook his head. "We're going to be alright, aren't we?"

Katy pulled him to her. "Yes, we're going to be just fine. It may take a little bit of time, but we're going to be okay."

"I hope so." He said kissing her.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do. Do we want to bury them here in San Francisco, down in LA or do we want to have them cremated?" she asked.

Callen sighed; he didn't think Katy would be ready for this conversation quite yet. "I don't know. What were you thinking?"

"They have special necklaces that you can put ashes in, I was thinking we could have the babies cremated, we both could get one of the pendants and the rest of their ashes we can put in their bears." She suggested.

Reggie smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

"I like it." Callen agreed. "We might not be able to wear the necklaces at work, but we'll always have them with us."

"Okay?" she asked.

"Okay." He agreed. "Hetty wanted to take care of that for us."

"No, I want us to do it. Hetty's done so much for us already." She said leaning into his chest, wishing she was just a little shorter so she could rest her head on his chest.

"Reggie, have you ever heard of these necklaces or do you know where we can get them?" Callen asked.

"Yes, I've got a friend that makes them; we can talk to one of the funeral homes today if you want." Reggie suggested.

"Would that be okay with you, or do you want to rest another day?" Callen asked Katy.

Katy walked over to the coffee pot and finished making coffee, thinking the whole time. "I guess it would be okay to get it done now. I can rest afterwards."

"Yeah, but the doctor said not to do too much right away. Remember what Director Vance said too. We need to let this sink in for a while if we make brash decisions now, we might regret it later. Make sure this is what we want to do." Callen said walking to her side.

Katy's back was already hurting, as were her legs. Something the doctor told her would happen with the medication he gave her. She bent over the island, Callen started rubbing her back. "I don't know, Honey. It comes down to do we want to have to go to a cemetery to see them or do we want to always have them with us?"

When she stood, he kissed her shoulder. "What do you want? You always come back at least once a year to see Kari, do you want to see the twins too?"

Katy sighed, "I don't know, honestly. Maybe it would be better to bury them instead of having them cremated."

"Why don't we take it easy today, think about it and figure it out tomorrow." He said.

Katy leaned into him. "Alright."

"Go sit down, I'll bring you a cup of coffee." He told her swatting her butt.

"Okay." She said and went into the living room and sat looking at the tree.

She thought of the joy she felt just days ago and the possibilities that were before them. When Callen brought her a cup of coffee, she was in tears. He sat on the arm of the couch as she placed her head in his lap and cried. Reggie and Ana watched from the entry. Callen brushed her hair from her face before he got up and walked to sit next to her on the couch. They talked for a while about the things they wouldn't get to enjoy in the coming months and the lack of firsts.

"This is a first for us, Katy." He told her. "This is the first of the challenges of marriage and parenthood."

"I know I just wanted them so badly. I wanted to hold them and kiss them and count their little fingers and toes. We can't even give them names because they weren't old enough to show their gender." She said.

"There's got to be a way it can be figured out. We'll talk to Duckie, see what he says." He told her.

"Alright I'm so sorry our first pregnancy ended like this." She told him.

"I'm sure the next pregnancy will be a good one and we'll get a beautiful baby at the end." He assured her.

"What happens if we never have a successful pregnancy?" she asked.

"I guess it just means we were never meant to be parents." He said.

Katy sat silent thinking about Kari. "Maybe it's punishment for giving Kari up?"

"Stop talking like that. We decided to give Katy to my parent's because they could give her more than we could." Reggie said as he walked into the room.

Katy's eyes filled with tears again. "Then why, why did we lose the babies?"

"I don't know, no one but God knows." He told her.

"You know what, not everything in the world is controlled by God. Sometimes there is a logical or scientific reason shit happens." She spat.

"Katy, I know you're upset." He began to say, but Katy cut him off.

"Of course I'm upset. I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest. I look at the sadness in my husband's eyes and wonder if there was something I could've done to prevent it. If God is so mighty and powerful why did he take Kari so young and why did he take the twins? Don't tell me it's because he needed more angels. You're philosophical and religious bullshit is getting old." She said, got up and walked out of the room.

Everyone was stunned by Katy's outburst. "I'm so sorry Reggie. I've never seen her like his." Callen said as he got up to follow her.

"Anger; it's one of the stages of grieving. It's normal. I highly doubt she means any of it. She'll calm down." He assures Callen.

They heard the bedroom door slam. Moments later Mary, Little Reggie and Cassandra walked into the room. By the looks on their faces, they too had never seen Katy like this. Mary ran to Callen and climbed up into his lap. He held the girl tight in his arms before he kissed her cheek and sat her on the couch next to him.

"Is she okay?" Mary asked.

"No she's not. She's trying to understand why this happened." Callen told her.

"You should go be with her." She told him.

"You want to come with me?" He asked her.

Mary looked at her father and back to Callen. "Do you think I can help?"

"Your hugs are really good at making people feel better, why don't you go give her a few hugs." Reggie told her.

"Ok, I'll try. I just don't want to make Katy mad." She told everyone.

Callen scooped Mary into his arms and carried her up the stairs. When they got to the landing, they heard Katy crying. Callen took a deep breath before he opened the door, prepared for anything. Mary motioned for Callen to put her down and she slowly walked to Katy's side and climbed up on the side of the bed. Katy rolled over to face her and pulled her into bed with her.

"I love you Auntie." She told her.

"I love you too Mary. More than you'll ever know." She said softly.

"You know what I think?" Mary said.

"What's that?" Katy asked.

"I think Kari made you forget about her Christmas Eve and early Christmas morning because she knew you didn't have much more time with the twins. She was probably there to meet them when they went to heaven." She told Katy.

Thinking about what Mary had just said, the tears fell again. "Oh Mary, what would I do without you?" Katy sighed. "I'm just so scared."

"Of what?"

"That we'll never have baby and that Uncle will leave me because I can't have a baby." Katy told her not knowing Callen was in the room listening.

"He'd never leave you, he loves you too much. He needs you just like you need him. You need to remember he lost the babies too and I think he's afraid he's going to lose you too. I heard Sam talking about it yesterday, Uncle's afraid of losing you both physically and emotionally or something like that."

"I think Uncle's afraid I'm going to run away again, but if I run away it's going to be with him." She smiled, trying to reassure the child that she wasn't going anywhere but back to LA.

"You'd come back, right you wouldn't be gone forever?"

"Of course. Callen and I are going to have to go home at some point. We're going to have to face the empty house and the fact that we aren't going to have the babies." Katy told her.

"I wish I could go with you."

"Why? You belong here with your Daddy and Ana and Little Reggie and Cassi. Aren't you happy here?" Katy asked.

"I am, but I miss you when you and Uncle aren't here."

"We are just a phone call away." Katy reminded her.

"Yeah, but Daddy won't let me call sometimes when you're at work."

"What time do you go to bed?" Katy asked.

"Eight."

Katy reached over and grabbed her phone off the night stand. "I'm going to set my alarm for seven thirty, when it goes off and Uncle and I aren't in the middle of a case, we will call you."

Mary smiled, "And you'll just talk to me?"

"We will talk to you for a few minutes and then to anyone else, who wants to talk to us, okay?" She asked.

Mary nodded. "Sounds good."

Katy heard footsteps cross the room to the bed and felt someone get in bed. Just by his smell, she knew immediately it was Callen. He wrapped his arms around them and hugged them tight.

"So you two are up here making plans without me?" he joked.

"No, you were there the whole time Uncle. You heard every word we said."

"Is Reggie mad at me for my outburst?" She asked.

"No Daddy knows you didn't mean it. He knows your heart hurts. Sometimes he tries to push what he believes on everyone else, but the only reason he does it to you is because he loves you so much."

"I should go apologize to him. It was very rude of me to talk to him like that." Katy told them.

"Katy he understands where you're coming from." Callen told her.

They doorbell rang and all three of them stopped and listened to the voices. "It's Nate." Katy said.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Callen asked.

"I don't know." She said getting up. "Might as well go down stairs, I'm going to get dresses."

Callen and Mary went down stairs giving Katy some privacy. When they got to the entry, Nate was standing at the base of the stairs. "How are you doing Callen?" He asked.

"Hanging in there, Nate." He said shaking Nate's hand. "Katy will be down in a minute, she wanted to put on something other than pajamas."

"Oh, it would've been fine. Hetty just asked me to stop by to check on you two before I head back to LA. How is she?" He asked.

"She's angry. She snapped at me this morning." Reggie told him.

Nate nodded, understanding. "What did she say?"

"Basically, she's questioning her faith, doesn't understand why it happened. She told me my philosophical and religious views were getting annoying." He laughed.

"No, I said the philosophical and religious bullshit was getting old and I apologize for that." Katy said from the second floor landing.

"It's alright Katy; I know you didn't mean it." Reggie smiled up at her.

"It still remains to be seen on whether or not I meant it." She laughed.

"Well, you seem like you're in good spirits." Nate told her.

"It's a roller coaster; one minute I'm okay with it, the next I'm in tears and then in the next breath I feel like I want to rip someone's head off. I remember it all with Kari's death." She told him as she joined them in the entry.

"And it's all normal." Nate told her. "I know the Director gave you both a couple extra weeks off before you come back to work. He's asked me to evaluate your mindset before you return, would you mind if I met with you once a week or as often as you're comfortable with between now and your return?"

"I don't mind." Katy told him.

"Neither do I, I guess." Callen said.

"Do you want to talk for a few minutes?" Nate asked.

"Honestly, we've been talking to the little six year old psychologist." Katy told him as she pulled Mary to her side.

"Really?" Nate smiled and sat down on the steps to look her eye to eye. "What have you been doing?"

"I've been giving lots of hugs and Auntie told me what she was afraid of and I told her they always have me." She smiled innocently.

Nate smiled. "Hmm, lots of hugs? I think that will be good until they get home to LA. Would you mind me taking over for a while after they get home?"

Mary put her hand on Nate's shoulder. "Yes please, as long as I get my auntie and uncle back."

"I promise, it may be a while, but you will get them back." Nate told her.

"Ok, good." Mary said.

"Well, since you've got a handle on things here and I've got a flight to catch I'll leave you too it, alright?" Nate said standing.

"Have a good flight Nate, thank you for stopping by. I think we're in good hands." Callen told him.

As Nate left, Katy decided to rejoin everyone in the living room. She didn't talk much, just listened to the conversation. Callen sat on one side of her and Mary on the other. When breakfast was ready, Katy picked at it. Had a few bites of eggs and only one piece of bacon, Callen knew it was off that she only sipped at her coffee, leaving the nearly full cup on the table. She did the same at lunch and dinner. By the time bedtime rolled around, Callen was very worried about her.

"Honey, you need to eat more." He told her as they cuddled in bed.

"I'm not hungry." She told him just as her stomach growled.

"Really, you're not hungry?" he kind of laughed.

"I'm hungry, but I don't feel like eating. Does that make any sense?" She asked him.

"It makes perfect sense." He told her. "Reggie asked me how long we were going to be staying, do we want to stay for at least another week or do you want to go home?"

"Tomorrow's New Year's Eve. The kids go back to school on the fifth. I really don't want to be in the way when the kids are getting ready for school." She told him.

"Reggie said we wouldn't be in the way. I raised that concern myself." He told her.

"I don't know. I guess we can leave on the tenth, then go home, we'll have a week before we have to get ready to go back to work ourselves. Well, after Nate clears us." She said.

Katy tried to be as festive about the changing of the calendar year as possible. For a year that held so much promise, it was going to be heartbreaking. Katy stayed downstairs as long as she could before she retreated back to the third floor. By ten o' clock Callen and Mary were up there with her. They watched a little TV and were in bed asleep by the time Reggie, Ana and the other two kids were welcoming in the New Year.

Over the next week and a half, Katy spend at least an hour a day at the cemetery just staring at Kari's headstone, trying to decide whether to bury the twins with their sister or if they should cremate them and place some of their ashes in the bears they'd made for them. On Sunday the fourth after church, Callen had the perfect solution; cremate them, separate the ashes, place some in the stuffed bears and the pendants and bury the rest with Kari, adding a small headstone or at least add them to Kari's. Katy agreed and they headed into the church to talk it Reggie about it to see if it was even possible.

They still had no idea whether to give them names or whether to just leave it as the Callen Twins. It was Mary and Sam's daughter who solved it for them. Since Sam's daughter had been the one to tell them they were going to have twins, they asked her if she knew whether they'd be boys or girls. She told them there would've been one of each. Mary helped pick the names. The girl was given the name Polina Clara Callen after their Callen and Katy's mothers and the boy was named George Artur after Callen's grandfather and Katy's half-brother. The only other thing that would be on the headstone would be the date; December twenty-eighth.

They talked to Hetty throughout the week, letting her know what they'd chosen to do with the remains of the twins, she offered multiple times to take care of it for them, but they insisted on paying for it themselves. By Friday when everyone arrived for the funeral, the babies had been transferred to the funeral home. The two sets of ashes were given to Callen and Katy; they poured a small amount of the ashes into the capsules for the bears and some into the pendants. They also agreed to pour some off to take back to LA with them. A hole was dug a foot from the headstone, down to the top of Kari's casket.

It was a cold Saturday morning, with their friends, family and some of the parishioners gathered around them, they placed the small box with their ashes in the ground and tossed handfuls of dirt on top of it. Katy cried through the entire service. Callen and Mary never left her side. Sam, Michelle, Kensi and Deeks; deemed the babies God-parents place the plaque on Kari's headstone. Afterwards, they all headed back to Reggie's house. All of the food was provided by the parishioners, everything from casseroles and finger sandwiches to cakes, pies and cookies.

Callen had gone to the Mall earlier in the week and returned the maternity clothes Katy had purchased so they weren't staring her in the face as a constant reminder. She was thankful he had as she packed to ride home with Kensi and Deeks. The majority of the guests left at five, leaving only the team behind, so they could run upstairs and start packing. When they came back down, the kids were running and playing, it was the first time since losing the pregnancy that Katy smiled a true, genuine smile.

"Do you really have to go?" Mary asked as she sat on the bed while Katy and Callen packed the rest of their toiletries.

"You know we do honey." Katy told her.

"You're still going to call me at seven thirty to talk to me every night?" she asked.

"My phone's gone off every night hasn't it?" Katy asked.

"Yes it has, I just wanted to make sure." She said.

"Alright Mary, that's the last of it. We're ready to head out." Katy told her.

Immediately, the child stood on the bed and wrapped her arms around Katy's neck. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but remember you guys are coming down for Easter. You get to see everything we've done to the house. Hopefully by that time, I'll have the backyard planted." She told her.

"So we can do an Easter Egg hunt?" Mary asked.

"Yup, the best egg hunt ever." Katy told her.

"Are you ready for this to go downstairs?" Callen asked.

"Yes Honey, I am. You take the bag and I'll take Mary." She said.

When they got downstairs, Kensi and Deeks were waiting. Callen handed Deeks the bag so he could put it in the car. Katy and Callen said their goodbyes and headed out to the car. Mary called three times before they even got on the freeway and another eight to ten times before they hit LA. Like Katy had promised, she called when they got home at five and again at seven thirty to say good night.

Callen started a fire and turned on their tree; they ordered pizza and settled on the couch to watch TV. By eleven, they'd fallen asleep and woke at seven the next morning. Nate called around nine asking if he could come over, they planned on noon. Katy made lunch and barely ate a half of a sandwich. Nate took mental note of it. While Katy was cleaning up, Nate talked with Callen.

"So how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm okay, I'm sad. Really worried about Katy though, she's not having nightmares, but she's not sleeping very well." Callen told him.

"I saw that she didn't eat very much." Nate commented.

"We ordered pizza last night when we got back and she took only two bites before she sat it down. She's not even drinking coffee, barely drinks water." He said.

"She seems very depressed." Nate surmised.

"That's my guess too. Reggie said she was like this when Kari and his parents died. She blamed herself then just like she's doing now. No matter what I tell her, she doesn't get it through that thick head of hers that it's nothing she did."

"I'm positive she knows that, she's just searching for a reason, someone or something to blame. It's typical with a loss like this. The one question she'll go to the ends of the earth to answer is why, why did it happen." Nate explained. "Are you at all worried that she'll run off again?"

"I was at first, but not anymore. Every night since the miscarriage, she holds on to me for dear life; asleep or not. I know she's not going anywhere." He said and remembered what he heard Katy tell Mary. "In fact, she told Mary that she'd runaway with me if she was going to run away."

Nate smiled and nodded. "Good, very good. Would you mind if I talk with Katy alone for a while?"

"No, I don't. I'll be in my office if you need me." Callen told him.

Nate got up from the table and walked into the kitchen, seating himself at the island. "So how are you doing Katy?"

She stopped and looked at him, shaking her head. "I feel like I'm falling apart. It hurts so bad." She told him fighting the tears. "I just want to know why?"

"All normal feelings." Nate told her.

"I know, I remember it all from when Kari died. Never did I ever think I'd bury another child, let alone two more." She told him wiping the tears.

"You do know that it was nothing you did or didn't do, right?" he asked.

"Of course I know that and Callen's tried to pound that into my head. I know it was nothing I did; I know that there was something wrong with the pregnancy or the babies themselves. It still doesn't make it any easier."

"No it doesn't. Do you think you're ready to go back to work next week?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure I'll be fine, just a little overly emotional maybe."

"Do you think you could control your emotions during a case?" He asked.

"At this point, I honestly don't know. I'm still trying to master not crying every five minutes." She told him.

"At least you can admit it. Let's see how the rest of the week goes. I'd like to meet with you and Callen again on Wednesday and then again on Friday. I'll decide from there if you're ready to return to full duty. When do you go back in to see the doctor?" he asked.

"I go in tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure I'll be put on light duty for a couple weeks."

"Alright, let me know how it goes. I'll let you and Callen enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Thank you for lunch and if you need to talk, you can call me." He told her.

"I will Nate, thank you." She said walking around the island to give him a hug.

"I really am very sorry, Katy. I know how much you wanted the babies." He said hugging her, she felt thin and frail in his arms. When she stepped back, he noticed that her clothes were just hanging on her. "Please try to eat a little more."

"I will try." She told him. "Let me tell Callen you're leaving."

"No, don't worry about it. Don't bother him. I'll see you guys on Wednesday." He said as he stepped out the door.

Katy walked to Callen's office door and knocked before she opened it. He was sitting at the desk; Katy walked over and rested her chin on the hop of his head, wrapping her arms around his neck. He swung the chair around and pulled her onto his lap.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so." She told him putting her arm around him.

"I love you Katy." He said kissing her collarbone.

"I love you too, Callen." She said kissing his temple.

"What would you like to do the rest of the afternoon?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know." She smiled. "I kind of like the idea of cuddling in bed."

"What would you think about getting another cat or maybe a dog?" He asked.

"Are we going to be one of those couples who get an animal every time we have a miscarriage?" she laughed.

He smiled at her. "No, I really miss Callie. You have to admit that it would be nice to come home to an animal. Why don't we go over to the Humane Society and just look? If nothing else, we get out of the house for an hour or two."

Katy sighed. "Alright, we can look."

They walked through the dog pens first knowing neither of them was truly interested in getting a dog. There weren't many puppies, but the ones that were there were adorable and begging for attention. Callen and Katy were allowed to play with a few of them for a while. One in particular was a little standoffish. He was shy, but when Katy picked him up he settled right into Katy's arms. She hated to have to put him back in the pen.

There were so many kittens available to adopt. A couple calicos and several striped kittens. A little black kitten and it's sibling a stark white kitten caught their eye. Callen picked up the black one while Katy held the white. Both of the kittens howled and meowed for the other. The volunteer told them that the kittens hadn't been separated since they were born six weeks before and that they'd prefer to adopt them out as a set.

"They sleep cuddled together, they share their food. They really are inseparable." She said.

"Here's take the black one, let's see what they do." Callen said passing Katy the black kitten.

He settled right in with his sister and licked the side of her face. Callen and Katy were totally enamored with the pair. "They're so cute." Katy cooed.

"What do you say? Do you want to get the kittens?" Callen asked seeing the joy in Katy's face.

The kittens must have known she was the deciding factor and began licking Katy's nose as she looked down on them. "Can we take them home tonight?" she asked.

"I think so; they've already been spayed and neutered. Let me check their files." She said and walked away.

"They're adorable." Katy said with tears in her eyes. "Do you think it's too soon?"

"No I don't think so." He said scratching under the black ones chin. "They're too cute to pass up. What are we going to name them?"

"I don't know. They may have to be nameless until we get a good idea of their personalities." She told him.

The volunteer walked back in. "You can take them home tonight; we just need you to fill out some paperwork and there is a small fee. Have you ever owned a cat?"

"Yes, our cat died last year. We still have her litter box and bed." Katy told her.

"What happened to her?" The woman asked.

"She was very old." Callen said trying not to give away too much of what happened for fear they wouldn't let them adopt the kittens if they knew the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Aren't you happy you saved everything?" She smiled. "Do you have names picked out for the kittens?"

"No not yet, I want to get a better idea of their personalities first." Katy smiled.

"If you'll follow me, we'll get started on that paperwork." She said leading them to the offices.

The Humane Society gave them a cardboard carrier for the kittens, but as soon as Katy got in the car, she took them out and put them on her lap. They settled in and fell asleep. They stopped by the pet store to get collars and food along with miscellaneous toys for them. So many other shoppers stopped them to give them a quick pet or recommend products or toys. They wound up walking out of the store with almost a hundred dollars worth of stuff for the kittens. Katy drove home so Callen could hold the kittens, she love the look on his face when they climbed their way up his chest to nibble on his chin.

They got a lot of strange looks and fingers pointed at them when they stopped at red lights and when they stopped for dinner; the entire crew was at the window looking at the kittens. For the first time in weeks, they were happy. When they got home and ate the kittens were everywhere, climbing up the couch, the drapes and knocking stuff off the coffee table. At seven thirty, they called Mary and told her all about the kittens. She was so excited and couldn't wait to meet them. When she asked their names, she offered a few suggestions when they didn't have one.

They closed the door to their bedroom and left the bathroom light on when they went to bed. Both of the kittens had used the litter box once already, so they knew where it was. In the middle of the night, they woke in the middle of the night to find the kittens curled up between them. At two in the morning, the little black kitten began howling. Katy rolled over and put him on the floor. He walked under the bed and into the bathroom. Katy and Callen laughed that such a foul smell could come from such a tiny creature. As soon as the kitten walked out of the bathroom, Callen was scooping the smoker out and dumped it in the toilet. Katy begged him to spray air freshener before he got back in bed.

Like a flash, the black kitten was up on the bed and in Callen's spot. Callen scooped him up and laid him next to his sister before getting back in bed. The kittens settled back in and fell asleep for a while. At six they woke up Katy and Callen when they were wrestling around on the bed. No matter how many times they were separated, they went right back to playing. Katy put her hand under the covers and played with them for a while, forgetting how sharp and needle like their nails and teeth were.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Katy asked.

"I'll make a pot of coffee if you want to feed the cats." Callen said.

"Sure, come on guys." She said and they jumped off the bed chasing her into the kitchen.

For the first time in weeks, Katy drank her cup of coffee and ate breakfast. Callen was pleased. By Wednesday when Nate came back over, the kittens had taken over the house. While the three sat eating lunch, the kittens tore through the house playing. Toys flew through the air or across the floor. Nate was pleased to see Katy eating and smiling again. Callen admitted that she still had her moments, but for the most part, she was back to her old self.

Callen was released to go back to work on Friday, Nate wanted Katy to stay out for another week to see if she truly was doing better or if it was just a front. By Wednesday of the following week, Katy was back to a routing. She was running every day and ate regularly, though; she still slept all day and all night when given the opportunity. When Nate reported back to Hetty, he suggested the possibility of putting Katy on an anti-depressant. Hetty considered it and ask him to have Katy see an additional counselor for a second opinion. Nate made the arrangements and Katy agreed to see the other doctor.

The doctor agreed with Nate's observation and Katy was prescribed a low dose of an anti-depressant. She didn't like the idea, but took it simply because Callen asked her to try it. He admitted that he felt she didn't need it, but that she should try it anyway. Within two weeks, Katy was back at work and feeling good. When she met with Nate twice a week, she reported back to him that she didn't like the way the medication made her feel. At first, she had a difficult time controlling her emotions, now it felt like she had none.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the NCIS:LA characters, only my own.**

"So, what are you and Katy doing for Valentine's Day?" Sam asked when he and Callen were on their way to get lunch.

"I don't know. We haven't touched one another since wedding." Callen told him.

"Are you serious? Why's it been so long?" Sam asked.

"The doctor wanted us to wait six weeks after the miscarriage; I think she's afraid she's going to get pregnant again." Callen told him.

"Well, isn't that kind of the idea?" Sam laughed.

"She's worried that she'll have another miscarriage."

"Make her dinner, light a fire in the fireplace and open a couple bottles of wine. Set the romantic mood, see what happens." Sam told him.

"What about flowers, should I buy her flowers?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, of course and chocolates and anything else you can find." He said.

"Can't I just order something and serve it on our plates; do I really have to try to cook something?"

"It would win you more points if you did." Sam laughed.

Katy and Kensi were sitting in the bullpen waiting for the guys to get back. "Did you want to go shopping with me tonight; I need to get Callen something for Valentine's Day."

"Sure, what were you thinking?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know it's been a while since we did anything. I was thinking some lingerie or something."

"Why's it been so long?" Kensi asked leaning forward.

"The doctor wanted us to wait six weeks after the miscarriage."

"Yeah, but that was what, eight weeks ago?" she asked.

"I guess you could say I'm afraid of getting pregnant again, it's been hard enough getting through this miscarriage, I don't know if I could do another."

"Who's to say the next would end in a miscarriage?" Kensi asked.

"I would rather almost not even try than get pregnant and lose it again."

"You can't live like that, Katy. I thought you were doing better?" Kensi asked.

"I am and I'm not. Nate and Dr. Wilson put me on an anti-depressant. I hate it." She said looking around. "I'm thinking about taking myself off of it."

"Is it not helping?"

"I was on them after Kari died and took myself off of them." She said.

"That's dangerous. You can't stop them cold-turkey."

"I know I'll wean myself off of them like I did before." Katy told her.

"Just be careful. Does Callen know you're thinking about going off of them?"

Katy shook her head. "He and I really didn't see the need for them; it was more or less to humor Nate and Dr. Wilson."

"Just let me know when you're going to start doing it and please tell Callen you're doing it." Kensi told her.

"Do what?" Callen asked as he and Sam put the bags on the desks.

"I'm thinking about taking myself off the anti-depressants." She said.

"I'm not surprised; I really didn't see the need for them anyway." Callen told her.

"So you wouldn't be upset?" Katy asked.

"No of course not, I support you one hundred percent." He told her. "At least tell Nate or call Dr. Wilson to let them know."

"I will." She said.

That night Katy and Kensi went directly to the mall after work. Callen and Deeks headed to the house to watch a game while the girls were out. The girls walked from one end of the mall to the other before stopping back into the lingerie store a third time.

"I really like the black lace teddy." Kensi told her.

"I don't know, I kind of like the satin one."

"What about the garter and stockings, you going to get those too?" She asked

"I think so. What are you and Deeks doing tomorrow night?" Katy asked.

"I have no idea; I know Deeks is going to take me out to dinner." Kensi said. "What's Callen doing for you?"

"Michelle said he and Sam were talking about it and Sam suggested cooking me dinner, opening a bottle of wine, lighting a fire." She smiled.

"Sounds romantic, can Callen really good though?"

"Oh yeah, he's actually a very good cook now. I trust his cooking. It's a sweet gesture." She said.

"It is. So you're going to get the Satin set?" Kensi asked as Katy held up the tiny swathes of material up.

"You don't think it's too trashy?"

"No, it's sexy. Get it I'm sure you won't regret it." Kensi said with a sly smile.

"Hello babies." Katy said as she walked in the door to the kittens waiting.

"They are so cute and getting so big." Kensi said picking up the pair. "Please tell me they have names."

"Not yet, we're getting close. The black one is quick. He's in Callen's spot so fast it isn't funny. The white one is so sweet. Aren't you baby?" Katy said nosing her.

"So what's in the bag?" Callen asked trying to sneak a look.

"You'll see tomorrow night." She teased as she walked through the kitchen to the bedroom.

"How about a sneak peak?" He asked pushing her down to the bed.

"Kensi and Deeks are in the living room." She laughed.

"It's just been so long. I miss the feel of your skin and the way you wrap your legs around me." He told her kissing her collarbone.

"Why don't you wait?" She told him in a pant as he trailed kisses up her neck. "Did you and Marty order dinner?"

Callen groaned and dropped his head to her chest. "I hate being able to look at you and not touch. Yes we ordered dinner."

"I'm sorry honey. I want it to be tomorrow night." She told him.

"Why not tonight and tomorrow night. There were times when we'd do it a couple times a day or three or four times a week. I miss it." He told her as he rolled to his back.

"Oh, be patient I promise." She said.

The doorbell rang and they bolted out of the room and through the kitchen. Callen grabbed his wallet off the counter so he could pay for the pizza. Katy scooped up the kittens before they scampered out the door as the deliveryman left. She wandered back to the bedroom and locked them in so they could eat dinner in peace. Within a few minutes, they were scratching at the door and howling at the top of their little lungs. Callen couldn't take it and let them out. Katy called him a pushover and smacked his ass as he walked past.

They all heard the pitter patter of their little paws through the house and picked up their plates off the table as the two jumped up on the coffee table and promptly slid off the other side. Then they climbed up the arm of the couch to settle on the back of the couch behind Katy and Callen. When they were done eating, they climbed down and sat between them.

"They sure are attached to you guys." Deeks said.

"They are, aren't they?" Katy smiled. Katy's alarm went off; she reached for her phone on the side table and dialed Reggie's number.

"Hi Auntie, how are you?" Mary answered on the first ring.

"Were you sitting on the phone or something?" Katy laughed.

"I guess I was sitting right next to it. Guess what?" She squealed.

"What baby?" Katy asked.

"I lost another tooth." She said.

"Congratulations Mary¸ how many does that make now?"

"Four, my top two and the bottom two." She said.

"Are you going to put it under your pillow?"

"Yes I am. We also got your package today, but Daddy won't let us open it until tomorrow." She said.

"Well there's candy and stuff in it, so you shouldn't open it until tomorrow."

"Candy, all the more reason to open it now." She shrieked.

"No, wait until tomorrow." Katy told her laughing.

"How are the kittens?"

"They're good, sitting between Uncle and I. Kensi and Deeks are here for dinner." Katy said.

"Oh, tell them hi for me."

"Mary says hi." Katy said to the two of them.

"Hi Mary!" They yelled.

"Did you want to talk to Daddy?" Mary asked.

"Only if Daddy wants to talk to me." She said.

"Daddy, Ana do you want to talk to Katy?" she yelled.

Katy heard voices in the background.

"I've got to go take a bath. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said and hung up.

By nine, Kensi and Deeks were headed to Deeks' place. Callen and Katy put the leftover pizza in the refrigerator and fed the kittens. Callen cornered Katy in the kitchen, pinning her between him and the counter.

"So, why don't we go to bed early tonight?" Callen asked kissing her neck.

"You can't wait until tomorrow?" Katy gasped.

"Do you think I want to wait?" He said putting her up on the counter.

"Really here in the kitchen?" Katy laughed as Callen worked his way down her neck to her chest.

"We'll start in here and finish in the bedroom. I was thinking I could pin you up against the wall, we haven't done that in a while." He said between kisses.

Katy allowed Callen to pull her shirt over her head and watched as her bra fell to the floor. With both hands, Callen caresses her breasts, teasing her nipples. Katy threw her head back with the pleasure. Longing to feel his skin on hers, she pulled his shirt over his head. His lips found hers and they pulled each other closer, closer than they'd been in weeks.

"God Katy, it's been too long." Callen grunted before he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Katy moaned and dug her nails into his back. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist feeling him growing harder by the second.

"Bedroom now." Katy whimpered.

With that, Callen was off to the bedroom, kissing her the entire way. He pushed her up against the wall outside their bedroom while he fumbled for the doorknob, pressing himself harder and harder into. God she wanted him so bad, like Callen had said, it had been far too long. Finally, she pushed him away and stood on her own, opening the door. Callen pulled her into the room and quickly pulled off her jeans and underwear before shedding his. Katy tried to lay him back, but he grabbed her wrapping her legs around him. He pushed her up against the wall and entered her in one swift motion. He buried his face in her neck as she accepted him fully.

"Oh God Callen!" Katy gasped and held on as he pumped. She was sure she was leaving scratch marks up and down his back, but didn't care.

Suddenly, Callen turned and laid her on the bed. Driving himself in and out with as much control as he possibly could. All he wanted to do was fall into her deeper and deeper. Katy rolled him onto his back and rode him. Callen sat against the headboard loving the looks on her face and the noises she was making. She was back, the Katy he knew so well and loved so deeply was his again. He never wanted to stop or let go. When Katy threw her head back and writhed uncontrollably, he let himself go.

They collapsed entangled, with the kittens scratching at the door. "I don't know what I was thinking by waiting so long." Katy said trying to catch her breath.

"I love it when you do that thing." He said, knowing she'd know what he was talking about.

"Why do you think I do it?" she laughed.

"I love every inch of your body, inside and out." he said kissing her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I was worried about hurting you. How's your back?" she laughed.

"I'm fine, never been better." He said caressing her breast.

"Should we let the kittens in now, their crying is heart-wrenching." Katy said as Callen untangled himself from her and let them in.

When Callen and Katy walked into the bullpen with huge smiles the next morning, Kensi and Sam knew exactly why. When Katy went to get a cup of coffee, Kensi followed.

"So I take it Callen got to see his Valentine's present a day early?" She said smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Katy couldn't help but smiling remembering the previous night's encounter. "No, he still has that to look forward to tonight."

"So I take it you guys?" Sam smiled.

Callen smiled. "We did." He said looking back at the kitchen.

"Good, it's good to see a smile back on your faces." He said.

The morning drug by, the team sat at their desks finishing up what was left of their paperwork. At ten, the flowers and chocolates Callen ordered Katy were delivered. She was giddy and all smiles when she signed for it and opened the box. Callen stood back and watched when she pulled the bouquet from the box and sat it on her desk.

"Callen, they're beautiful." She smiled and walked over to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Honey." He said wrapping his arms around her. "You'll get the rest of your present tonight at home."

"So will you." She smiled devilishly.

"Really, can't wait to see what it is." He smiled.

Hetty knew they all had plans for the evening, so she let them head out at four thirty. No sooner did they get home and Callen started dinner. He opened a bottle of wine and gave a glass to Katy. She sat at the bar watching him slice mushrooms and other vegetables. He seasoned the steaks and put them on the grill between the two sets of burners. He sautéed the mushrooms and steamed the vegetables. Katy watched as he pulled the crystal candle sticks from the cabinet and took them to the table. He sat one on each side of the bouquet of flowers. He took down two plates and got out flatware. When her glass was nearly empty, he refilled it for her.

Katy walked around the island and stopped him as he rushed from the kitchen to the dining room. She kissed him hard. If the steaks hadn't popped and sizzled, he would have taken her off to the bedroom right then and there. He looked lovingly at her, kissed her again and went on about getting dinner ready. Katy took the opportunity to change; Callen raised an eyebrow when she returned in a long black satin robe. When she sat back at the bar, he caught a peek of the thigh-high stockings and garter straps.

Before they sat down to eat, Callen lit the candles and started a fire in the fireplace. Katy sauntered into the living room, the strap of her satin teddy exposed as the robe had fallen from her shoulder.

"If you keep that up, we won't make it through dinner." He told her pulling the robe back onto her shoulder.

"Who said I wanted to make it through dinner?" she asked with a sultry smile.

"I worked very hard to make you dinner; I would appreciate it if you'd sit down and enjoy it with me." He told her with a smile.

"We've got all night for what I have planned, I guess." She winked as she sat down.

All through dinner, Katy teased him. Be it with her foot or by revealing a little more of the teddy. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her, but wanted to wait since he too had something planned. Once they finished dinner, they cleared the table and Callen loaded the dishwasher. He opened a second bottle of wine, pouring Katy another glass before he told her to go in the living room. She did and heard him rummaging around in the kitchen. When he walked into the living room, he had a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream.

"Really, whipped cream and strawberries?" she laughed.

"It's something we've never done before." He said pulling the coffee table out of the way.

"Should we call Mary now so we're not interrupted later on?" she suggested.

Callen sat next to her on the floor and tossed back part of her robe. "Yeah, I think it might not be a bad idea."

Fifteen minutes later, they were saying goodnight to Mary and situating themselves back in the living room. He picked up a strawberry and held it to her mouth waiting for her to take a bite. When she did, he pulled her close and kissed her. Slowly, his hand crept up her leg and under the robe, feeling the garter and the soft material it was attached to at her hip. Katy untied the robe, exposing the teddy.

"Good Lord Katy, that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He said with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said straddling him.

"I guess we won't need the whipped cream tonight." He laughed as she looked down on him.

"Oh I'm sure we can find something to do with it." She said before she bent down and kissed him.

An hour later, the teddy was tossed over the back of the couch and Callen's clothes littered the floor. All of the strawberries were gone, as was half the can of whipped cream. The kittens were nipping and clawing at their toes because Callen and Katy were completely ignoring them. At one point the black kitten clawed his way onto the couch and looked down on them, cocking his head occasionally. When the white kitten joined him, both Katy and Callen had to laugh. By midnight, the fire had died down. Callen and Katy had pulled a few blankets from the chest in the corner and the kittens were curled up asleep on top of them as they cuddled into one another.

"That was fun." Katy said as she laid her head on Callen's chest.

"It was I think we'll buy a can of whipped cream every now and then." Callen laughed.

"You can't forget the strawberries." Katy reminded him as she rubbed her foot up and down his leg.

"Maybe some chocolate sauce too."

"Hell, just add the ice cream and cherries and we can make Sundays on one another." Katy laughed.

"We could always make it a banana split." Callen said teasing her with his fingers.

Katy's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. "You need to stop that or we'll get no sleep tonight."

"I'm sure we can go one day sleep deprived." He said kissing her neck.

"God Callen." Katy moaned.

One of the kittens stalked his hand under the blanket and pounced all teeth and claws. "I take it you don't want Mom and Dad to have any more fun?" Callen asked, picking up the kitten and putting him on the couch.

No sooner did Callen resume his teasing of Katy and the cat jumped back down and attacked his hand. Katy laughed. "He knows Mom needs some rest, thank you little boy." She said nosing him.

"Traitor." Callen said as he was head bunted by the kitten.

"That's a good name for him, Traitor." She laughed.

"No, I was thinking Pounce or Flash. This boy moves pretty fast." He said petting the kitten.

"What about her, what about a name for her?" Katy asked.

"I don't know she's so sweet. Maybe we should call her Sweetie?" He suggested.

"She's a little purr machine, maybe Purrley?" she said.

"I don't know. We need to figure something out; we've had them almost three weeks and still haven't come up with names for them." He told her.

"How was your night?" Sam asked when they walked into the office the next morning.

Katy smiled and turned red.

"That's good, huh?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, it was a good night. Callen made a wonderful dinner. The strawberries and whipped cream was fun." She said looking at Callen.

"Strawberries and whipped cream? Where'd you get that idea from?" Sam asked.

"It was something Reggie suggested." Callen laughed.

Katy laughed, "Are you serious, you got that from Reggie?"

Callen looked around and when he saw no one looking, he rested his arms on Katy's shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. "Yes, I got it from Reggie."

"Alright." She laughed.

Nate was walking down the stairs and stopped when he saw them together. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop from smiling. He snapped out of his daze and took the rest of the stairs down. When Katy and Callen saw him approaching the bullpen, they immediately separated. He walked over and stood in the entry, greeting everyone present.

"Hey Katy, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure what's up?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Let's go on up to my office." He said leading her up the stairs.

"I have a feeling I know what this is about." She said as she sat on the couch.

"I'm sure you do. I got a call from Dr. Wilson yesterday; he said you called him informing him that you were taking yourself off the antidepressants." Nate said with a worried look on his face.

"I am, I don't feel like they're helping, if anything I feel like I can't cry or anything else for that matter." She told him.

"I wish you'd stay on them a while longer." He told her.

"I don't want to. I think Callen and I are trying to get pregnant again and I can't be on them while pregnant." She smiled.

"Really, you guys are trying to get pregnant again?" He smiled. "Already? Wow."

Slightly embarrassed to share what she was about to, she blushed. "Callen and I started having sex again. After two months."

Nate cleared his throat and smiled an awkward smile. "Good. Are you going to be okay with getting pregnant again?"

"I think so, don't know really. We'll have to see when it happens." She said.

Katy walked back down stairs and patted Callen on the back as she walked past his desk. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Wilson called to let him know I called about going off the meds." She told him as she sat at her desk.

Callen laughed, "How'd Nate take it?"

"He wasn't happy."

Eric whistled from the landing. The team followed him up to the stairs where Nell was waiting with a video. As soon as they were all present and accounted for, she began. "This video was taken last night just outside the Amtrak station in Oceanside."

The team watched as a group four men tied a fifth to the train tracks. Katy gasped when she saw the head lights of an engine creeping closer and closer to the man in the tracks. She turned her head into Callen's shoulder as the train passed over him. Miraculously, after the train passed, the man stood, grabbed his chest and collapsed.

"The man that was tied to the tracks was identified as Lance Corporal Tim Simmons. He was recently assigned to MARSOC at Camp Pendleton. One of the train yard workers called Oceanside PD when he saw the footage and led them to LCpl. Simmons. He's in critical condition at the Naval Hospital on base after suffering a heart attack. We also found four other videos on the internet showing this being done to four other Marines. All of them stationed with MARSOC."

"Sounds like some serious hazing." Katy said evoking a nod of agreement from Sam.

"I thought the Corps banned hazing." Kensi said.

"Well, openly they did. But it's complicated. As long say a NCO or Staff NCO is doing whatever the subject is doing, it's not considered hazing. Nell, you said he was just assigned to MARSOC, how long ago? I'm wondering if it was some kind on initiation." She said.

"He's been there almost six months now and it looks like he's almost finished with all of his classes to become a fully vested MARSOC Operator." Nell told her.

"What courses are we talking about?" Callen asked.

"Considering MARSOC is a step above Recon, everything that Recon requires. BRC, jump, dive, sere, sniper, advanced sniper. Nell will have to tell you if there's anything else." Katy told him.

"I'll have to check on it and get back to you, but that sounds like the gist of it." She said. "We ran Simmons' financials and found that he's making several payments to several of the NCO's and Staff NCO's. At first we thought maybe he was purchasing a vehicle from one of them, but records show his father purchased him a car when he got out of MOS school."

"So why are we getting this case?" Callen asked.

"Lance Corporal Simmons' father works for one of the defense development companies. One of their products failed during testing, resulting in the deaths of dozens of Marines; including several MARSOC and Recon Marines." Hetty said when she stepped forward.

"So you're thinking this particular incident is payback for the equipment failure?" Katy asked.

"That is the suspicion." Hetty told her.

"That sheds a whole new light on this." Katy said.

"Alright Kensi, Deeks go talk to Simmons. Katy, Sam and I will go talk to the command. While we're gone, try to enhance the video and see if you can get any shots of the faces of the guys that so kindly tied him to the tracks." Callen said.

"Will do." Nell said as they walked out.

Callen was in the guard shack using the restroom, so Sam took the opportunity to talk to Katy. "So are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing good; honestly. I know that look." She said.

"Michelle and I worry about you two." He told her.

"Callen and I are fine Sam, really."

"Can I ask you a question, why do you call in Callen and not G?"

Katy thought for a minute. "I don't know he's always been Callen to me. I think calling him G would be awkward."

"Have you tried it?" Sam laughed.

"I've called him G a few times; do you think it bothers him that I don't call him G?" Katy asked, worried.

"I don't know you might want to talk to him about it." He said as Callen walked back out to the car both Katy and Sam were uncharacteristically quiet.

"You guys okay, you're awfully quiet." He said as they pulled out of the parking space.

"Nah, we're fine. So where is MARSOC now?" Sam asked Katy.

"Do you know how to get to Edson range and Pulgas?" She asked.

"It's been a while, but I think I can find it. It's a left after the commissary, right?" He asked.

"Yes it is." Katy smiled from the back seat.

Several times during the twenty minute drive, Callen looked back and smiled at her. Katy wanted so much to lean forward and kiss him. He reached back and took her hand, squeezing it. He mouthed the words 'I love you' to her and she mouthed them back to him. Sam watched the exchange from the rearview mirror and smiled.

Two Marines with M-sixteen's were guarding the entry to the camp. "How can I help you Sirs and Ma'am." One said when they pulled up.

"NCIS, we need to speak to the CO." Sam said.

The guard stood back and nodded to the other, who stood back and let them pass. As they drove around to the company offices, there were a few Marines milling about. All of them looked at them suspiciously as they drove past. When they parked and got out at the company offices, they could hear the yelling from inside the building. Katy followed Callen and Sam into the building, but looked behind them noticing everyone had stopped to watch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're NCO's; you're the ones these young Marines look to for guidance. You're supposed to be the ones who set the example. What kind of example are you setting if you're tying the fresh meat to the train tracks?" They heard coming from one of the offices.

A young Marine behind a desk stood at attention and addressed them. "Welcome to MARSOC, Lance Corporal Pierce, how can I help you Sirs and Ma'am?"

All of them produced their credentials. "We're with NCIS, I'm Special Agent Callen, and this is Special Agent Hanna and Special Agent Callen. We need to speak to whoever is bellowing in that office and whoever he's yelling at now."

"Yes Sir." He said running to the door, knocking furiously.

"What the fuck is it? I told you no interruptions." The man said as he threw the door open.

"Master Guns, there are three NCIS Agents here wanting to speak with you and the four Marines you're yelling at, Sir." He said.

"Fuck." He said. "You four are done. NCIS is here you tell them everything."

He walked out of the office and introduced himself to them. "I'm Master Gunnery Sergeant Kohn. I'm the company commander."

"I'm Special Agent Callen, this is Special Agent Hanna and…" Callen started to introduce Katy, but the Sgt. Maj. interrupted him.

"Levin." He said with a smile. "Corporal Levin. So you're working with NCIS now?"

"Good to see you sir." Katy smiled awkwardly, shaking his hand. "Actually it's Callen now."

He looked from Katy to Callen. "Really? Well congratulations, I guess. I figured you and that twig you were buddy-buddy with would've gotten hitched after he knocked you up."

Katy smiled. "No sir."

Seeing Katy was uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was headed, Sam cleared his throat before Callen could. "We need to speak with you with regards to LCpl. Simmons."

"Yes, I know. Follow me; I'll introduce you to the four pinheads that tied him to the tracks." He said and walked into his office. All of the Marines stood at attention. "This is Sgt. Grady and Cpls. Donaldson, Keyes and Gomez."

The four looked Katy up and down before they looked at Callen and Sam. "I'm Special Agent Callen; this is Special Agent Hanna and Callen. We need to ask you a few questions about what happened last night."

"Don't even think about her, she was a first rate barracks whore when she was in the Corps." Master Guns said.

Katy shot him a look, ignoring his comment. "We'd like to speak to them separately, preferably."

"I'm sure they'll talk to the other two, but doubt they'll talk to you. We don't favor WM's around here."

Callen looked back at Katy, while he could tell she was angry, she still held herself together. "Is there someplace we can talk to them individually?"

"Sure, you can use the office down the hall." He said leading them out of the room.

"You okay?" Callen asked Katy.

"Fine." She said sternly.

Sam caught all four of the NCO leering at Katy as they followed them out of the office and down the hall. "What's his story?"

"He was my Staff Sergeant back in North Carolina. I went to him after I was raped by a couple of the Marines in the barracks. He didn't do a damn thing and labeled me a whore." She said.

"A real piece of work?" Sam said shaking his head.

"An asshole and then some." Katy added.

"You three wait out here, no talking. Sgt. Grady." Callen said as he stepped into the room.

The conversation was short but very informative. Grady admitted to doing this to every new MARSOC Marine as initiation. This was just the first time something had ever happened. When they asked if he knew anything about why Simmons was paying a SSgt and several other NCO's he laughed, telling them that he like everyone of the other new kids had to pay for certain privileges, but didn't explain further. By the time he was done, they had seven more names.

One by one, they brought the rest of the Marines in and questioned them all of them gave the same story, yet none of them mentioned anything about Simmons' father and the suspected vendetta against him. As they were leaving, they stopped into the Master Gunnery Sergeants office, thanking him for his cooperation.

"So Levin, does your husband know what kind of whore you were while you were in the Corps?" he asked as Katy stepped out of the office.

"Sir, with all due respect; it's Callen and you were the one who swept the rape under the rug. By labeling me a barracks whore, you opened me up to countless other rapes. You're the shitbag, not me."

"How dare you!" he shouted.

"What are you going to do to me?" Katy asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll call your superiors." He said.

"I am her superior." Callen told him.

"Fucking the boss, doesn't surprise me." He laughed.

"Do you have documentation of the times you were raped and how many times you came to him with the issue?" Callen asked Katy.

"I do as a matter of fact." She said.

"Looks like we're going to have to turn it over to the Inspector General, I'm sure over the last fifteen years you aren't the only one he's done this to." Sam added.

"You wouldn't." He said dropping to his chair.

"Keep harassing my Agent and wife like that and I will." Callen told him.

"Look at her; she looks like a two dollar tramp." He said.

If Sam hadn't stopped Callen, he would've launched himself over the desk at him. "We're done here."

"Yes we are." Kohn said.

"There is one thing I've always wanted to tell you." Katy smiled.

"And what is that?" Kohn asked.

"Fuck you and I hope you rot in hell." She said and spun on her heels, walking out the door.

Callen and Sam followed her out to the car, both smiling at her outburst. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. That's been waiting to come out for fifteen years." She laughed.

"Yeah, but you probably shouldn't have said it." Callen told her.

"I'll deal with Hetty, I'm sure he's on the phone trying to find out who we work for right now." She told them.

"Ma'am" a young Marine called from behind them. "I heard what was said in the office and wanted to let you know you weren't the only one. He did it to my sister about ten years ago."

"When was she in the Corps?" Sam asked.

"Two thousand three to two thousand seven, she was an armor. Jen would call home every night crying about the shit he was putting her through. He basically put her up on the auction block and sold her to the highest bidder on a regular basis. Rumors are that he's been running a prostitution ring." He said.

"Are you serious?" Callen asked. "Do you know LCpl Simmons?"

"Yeah, we were in MOS school together." He said.

Katy asked if he know the Marines that Nell said Simmons was paying, he did and they were rumored to be working for Kohn collecting the money from those who frequent the services. Katy was sick to her stomach and asked if he knew the names of any of the female Marines being exploited. He said he didn't but he'd ask around. Katy gave him her card and asked that he call as soon as he had the names.

Katy sat silent in the back of the Challenger the entire drive back to the Mission. When they got back her, Sam and Callen immediately talked to Hetty. They explained about the rumors about the prostitution ring and that they personally thought that Simmons was tied to the tracks because he owed money for the use of said ring. While the still thought the coincidence was too great between Simmons' father's work and his incident, she agreed to allow them to begin investigating the prostitution ring. When they got up to leave, Hetty asked to speak with Katy.

"Are you alright working this case?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. If anything I need to see this through. Kohn was a Staff Sergeant in my command when I was stationed in North Carolina. I went to him on several occasions with the rapes, he labeled me a whore and I lost count of the number of other rapes and attacks there were. I feel he was selling me as well." Katy told her.

"If it becomes to be too much for you, I will make you sit this one out." Hetty warned her.

"I understand Hetty." She said.

"Now, I got a call from the MARSOC CO telling me that one of my agents had some disparaging remarks for the Master Gunnery Sergeant." She said with a smirk.

"I said a few things." Katy said.

"For the duration of the investigation, try to bite your tongue." She suggested.

Katy and Callen stood in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Callen was cutting the vegetables for the salad. Katy was pulling the leftover steak out of the refrigerator. The kittens were running through the kitchen and into the hallway after one of their toy mice. The pink mouse flew into the air and back down again before the white kitten swatted it back into the kitchen. Both Callen and Katy stopped to watch them play as they batted the mouse from the kitchen into the dining room.

"Are you going to be okay working this case?" Callen asked.

"I'll be fine honey." She told him. "If nothing else, it will be closure from all of the crap Kohn did to me."

Callen walked over to Katy's side and put his arms around her. "I just don't want this case to be the only thing on your mind; your main focus."

Katy gave him a reassuring kiss, soft and sweet. "I promise it won't be."

Kissing her deeper, Callen pulled her closer to him. "Maybe we can finish getting dinner ready in an hour or two?"

Katy laughed and dropped her head back; Callen took the opportunity to kiss her neck. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He said leaning back to look at her.

"Does it bother you that I don't call you G?" she asked.

"No why?" he asked.

"Sam and I were talking while you were in the restroom this morning and he asked why I don't call you G."

"I think you've called me G a couple dozen times. What did you tell him?"

"That I've only known you as Callen and that it felt awkward to call you G." she said.

"I don't care what you call me. You could call me hey you and I'd respond to it." He smiled.

"Do you want me to start calling you G?" she asked.

Callen's response was a kiss, deep and passionate. Katy could barely stand on her own when his lips left hers. "Like I told you, it doesn't matter what you call me."

They sat down to eat with the kittens in the middle of the coffee table trying to swipe bites off their plates. Katy put a piece of lettuce on the table and both of the kittens nibbled on it. Callen offered up a couple small pieces of his steak, of course it was gone in one bite. After that, the cats were in their laps pawing at their plates.

"Good one honey. We're never going to be able to eat without them expecting scraps." Katy laughed.

"You started it with the lettuce." He laughed.

"Yeah but I didn't think they'd eat it." She told him.

Since Katy made most of dinner, Callen rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. Katy fed the kittens and stood with Callen in the kitchen talking. When Callen was done, he dried his hands with the towel and flicked it at Katy. She backed away from him laughing. They wound up chasing one another through the house trying to flick each other with hand towels. The kittens looked at them like they were crazy. Breathless and laughing, Callen cornered her in the hallway and pushed her against the wall.

"You know we've still got a half a can of whipped cream." He said with s sexy smirk.

"We should go get some chocolate sauce." She laughed kissing him.

"Mm, how about you get the covers turned down on the bed and I'll get the whipped cream." He said kissing her neck.

"I bet I can get in the room, turn down the bed and undress before you can come in." Katy said.

"You're on." Callen said and took off for the fridge.

Katy threw open the bedroom door and grabbed the covers, pulling them to the foot of the bed. She pulled her shirt and bra off at the same time and then pulled her jeans and panties to her ankles. She was sitting off the bed struggling to get the pants off her feet when she heard Callen running through the kitchen yelping as he ran. The kittens followed him into the room and jumped on the bed before he could make it in the room. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at the scratches around his ankles and on his toes. Katy crawled up the bed and pulled him on the bed and straddled him. The smile on his face said it all; she bent down and kissed him.

The next morning, it was in to the office, up to Ops for the backgrounds on the female Marines the PFC had given her. All were young women, between the ages of nineteen and twenty-one. All came from low-income families and what made Katy the maddest was that none of the girls received any of the money Kohn gained from selling her. The six women had been taken to the NCIS office near the Naval Hospital on base. The entire team took the Expedition down to Pendleton, but Katy and Kensi would be the ones to talk to the women.

It was emotionally taxing on Katy. Callen, Sam and Deeks stood in the observation room as Katy and Kensi talked to the girls. Callen could tell Katy was having a really hard time hearing everything these girls had to say. She would look away from time to time when the girl got overly descriptive about one of her attackers. By the sixth and final girl, Katy looked back at the two-way glass and shook her head. Callen walked out and next door to the interrogation room.

"Do you want to call it a day, finish this tomorrow?" he asked when she answered the door.

"Please tell me this is the last one." She said stepping out, closing the door behind her.

"It is, unless PFC Johns calls with more names." Callen told her. "You look exhausted."

"God, you heard these stories. It's exactly what I went through. We're going to need to stop by the store on the way home and pick up a bottle of wine or a case of beer after this." She told him.

Kensi stuck her head out of the door. "Come on, last one."

"I'm next door if you need me; stop it if it gets to be too much for you." Callen told her.

By the time they were done talking to the last girl, Katy wished she'd put off the interview until the following day. The girl was horribly graphic about the attacks or encounters as she called them. Katy and Kensi asked her the name of the last Marine she was with, Simmons, two nights before. LCpl Carr gave a very vivid account of the scene from the moment Simmons entered her barracks room to the moment he walked out. Katy was on the verge of tears when she was done and left the room before the interview was over.

As soon as Callen saw Katy make her way to the door, he was on his way to meet her. He was standing outside the observation room when she walked out. Immediately, she walked to him and sunk into him. "Too much?" he asked in a whisper.

Katy nodded. "I'm sorry, but Simmons deserved it. I wouldn't be surprised it Kohn taped all of the rapes so he could watch it himself; the sick son-of-a-bitch."

Callen let go of her and walked back into observation. "Sam, call Nell or Eric and ask if they can search social media sites for videos posted featuring these girls. Try the amateur porn and voyeurism sites."

"You don't think he taped them, do you?" Sam asked, disgusted.

"We also need to get out hands on a warrant for his house, his office, everything. We also need to search the girl's barracks rooms for cameras." He said before going back into the hall to talk to Katy again. "I need you to go back in and ask for the names of all of the Marines she knows raped her."

"Alright," Katy said and disappeared. "I need names, the name of everyone you've been with voluntarily and as a result of Kohn."

"But I didn't know many of them." Carr told her.

"Then we'll set you and the others up with sketch artists." Katy told her.

"Alright." Carr said.

Callen and Katy sat in the back of the Expedition on the way back to the office. She was a wreck. Callen worried that this case would be her undoing. All of the progress she'd made to get past her own rapes and the progress they'd made together since the loss of the twins, he hoped hadn't gone out the window. He wanted her off the case, but he knew if he voiced his concerns to either Hetty or Nate, she'd be pulled. On the other hand, he knew Katy would never forgive him if he did. He was at a loss. Sam was watching through the rearview mirror and saw the look in Callen's eyes.

Katy was the first one in the office, giving Callen and Sam a chance to talk. "She's not going to make it through this is she?"

"I don't think so. I'm going to talk to Nate. If I pull her off the case, I'm never going to hear the end of it." Callen told him as they walked into the office.

When they walked into the bullpen, Katy was nowhere to be found. He asked Kensi if she saw where Katy had gone, she hadn't.

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty called from her office.

He walked over. "Did you see where Katy went when she came in?"

"I believe she went to Mr. Getz's office. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Today was a hard day." He told her.

"Do you want her off the case?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think it'll be good for her to see this through to the end, closure and justice for her past. I think if we pull her off the case it'll do more harm than good." He said.

"Let's see what Mr. Getz says after talking to her." Hetty suggested.

"What happened?" Nate said when she burst through the door.

"This whole case," she said plopping down on the couch. "It's like I'm reliving all the rapes again. But we're so close to ending it I can taste it. I think Callen wants me off the case, but I think I can handle it. I may need to talk to you more often, but I think I can do it."

"Are you sure that you can make it through this case?" He asked.

"This man did this shit to me, sold me on a nightly or weekly basis to the highest bidder. I never understood when they told me they paid good money for me until now." She said.

"Oh lord." Nate said finally fitting all the pieces together. "I don't know Katy, I know you need closure, but you're too close to this. You're one of the victims."

"No, I'm not; I'm the one that's going to bring this asshole down." She told him.

"Do you really think you can work this case, hear all of the accounts and still focus on the task at hand?"

"I have to, I will." She told him.

"Alright, I'll talk to Hetty. Have you talked to Callen about it?"

"Yes and no, we haven't been able to talk about the interviews today." She told him.

"Alright, talk to him tonight; let him know that you feel you'll be alright to finish the case. I'll deal with Hetty." He said.

When Katy came down the stairs, she was smiling. Callen about fell out of his chair. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure." She said and followed him to the hall.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "In the car, you were so."

"Honey, I'm okay. Nate's agreed to talk to me whenever I need. I need to finish this case for me." She said.

He smiled. "I just worry about you."

"I know you do, but I will be okay. We'll talk more about it tonight at home, okay?"

Callen leaned in and looked around, when he saw no one, he kissed her. "Maybe a little more than talking again tonight?"

Katy grinned. "We used all the whipped cream last night."

"We don't need the whipped cream." He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you; I just don't want to lose you over this case."

"You won't baby." She told him.

Callen and Katy stopped off at the store on the way home and picked up something quick for dinner. They walked down the refrigerated section and laughed when they came to the whipped cream. For the fun of it, Callen tossed a can in the cart. When they got home, they put dinner in the over to warm it up and fed the kittens before they sat down to eat. While they waited until their nightly call to Mary, Callen asked her about her feelings on the case and whether or not she truly felt she could get through it.

By the time seven thirty rolled around, he was convinced that she was going to be fine. Mary was hoarse and had a horrible cough. She'd mentioned the night before that she wasn't feeling well, but neither Katy nor Callen thought she'd sound like this. When Reggie got on the phone, he told them Ana had taken her to the doctor's office that day and that she was put on an antibiotic for walking pneumonia. They wished her well and let her get some rest, promising to call the next evening.

Friday morning, they got word that some two thousand videos and CDs had been confiscated from Kohn's house, by the NCIS office on base. They gathered in Ops to view one or two. As the girls that Kensi and Katy had talked to; food was delivered to their rooms on several occasions. All reported waking the following morning with no recollection of what had happened the previous evening after eating. Katy recalled the same thing and mentioned that she'd taken herself to BAS the next morning to find she'd been raped and sodomized.

All of the tapes and CDs were coded, none of the victims names appeared. The first video in particular was given a higher rating over several others. Going out on a limb, the team gathered in Ops to watch part of it. The scene opened with a food delivery, the girl sat on her rack eating and within minutes passed out. A man entered, bound the girl and blindfolded her. The rest of the video was grizzly and graphic. The clothing the girl was wearing was cut from her body. Katy caught a glimpse of a mole on the girl's hip and another on her left breast.

"Stop the video, stop it now." She yelled at Eric.

Callen looked at Katy "What's wrong?"

"That was me, Callen." Katy said and slumped to the floor, everyone in the room had seen her naked, compromised.

"No one watches those videos." Callen said getting Katy out of the room as fast as possible. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Callen. I just don't want anyone to watch that video. Any other video but that one." She said.

"No, no one will watch any of the other videos." He told her.

"Can we go back in now?" Katy asked with a smile.

For some reason, Callen just started laughing. He pulled Katy to him and gave her a hug. "Yes, we can go back in now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Callen is there a problem?" Hetty asked from behind them.

"No not anymore, we started watching one of the videos confiscated from Kohn's. It unfortunately was Katy." Callen told her.

"Mrs. Callen are you alright?" Hetty asked worried.

"I'm fine. I stopped Eric before the entire room saw very much." Katy told her.

"No more of those are to be played by anyone on this team. They will be handed directly to the Inspector General." Hetty ordered.

The rest of the day passed quickly, before they knew it they were all standing in the bullpen discussing their plans for the weekend as they packed their bags. Both Katy and Callen were looking forward to a nice quiet weekend just them and the kittens. In spite of Sam's best attempts, they turned down all of his invitations to come down to his house for the weekend. Katy knew at some point that weekend, Michelle would start calling and either they'd give in and drive down to San Diego or Sam, Michelle and the kids would show up unannounced.

They ordered Chinese food to be delivered before they left the office so it would be delivered shortly after they got there. They fed the kittens as soon as they walked in the door so they weren't so inclined as to beg for food like they had the night before. Once dinner was delivered, they sat down to eat and did nothing but watch TV and talk to Mary the rest of the night. Little Boy and Little Girl; as they were now affectionately known; curled up between the two of them. When it was time to go to bed, they scooped up the kittens and carried them to the bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Two weeks after the investigation started, they handed all of the videos and other information over to the Inspector General. Katy was relieved to be done with the case, or so she thought. In the beginning of March, she got word that Kohn had been arrested. Two weeks later, she got a call from the prosecuting attorney asking her to testify against Kohn. She agreed and Callen got the time off so he could go down with her for moral support.

Three days before the Court Marshall, Katy had gone in for her annual physical. When she walked out of the clinic, she thought everything was fine and never expected a call from her doctor that evening. She and Callen had just finished dinner and cleared their plates when the phone rang. Katy reached over and answered it.

"Hello Mrs. Callen, its Dr. Senn. I got the results of your blood work and wanted to give you a call."

"Is something wrong?" Katy asked leaning forward. Callen turned the TV down and listened to their end of the conversation. He placed his hand on Katy's back when she asked that question.

"No nothing's wrong, per se. I more or less wanted to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me, why?" Katy asked as she looked over at Callen, clearly confused.

"Well, we ran a pregnancy test with the rest of your blood work and it came back positive."

"What?" Katy laughed nervously. "Hold on, let me put the phone on speaker so my husband can hear this too."

"Hello Mr. Callen, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine Dr. Senn, how are you?" He said with a smile.

"I'm doing very well, thank you. As I was telling your wife, I had the lab run a pregnancy test when we ran the other blood work and it came back positive." She said.

Callen sat there silent, trying to comprehend what the doctor had just said. "Katy's pregnant?"

"Yes Mr. Callen, your wife is pregnant again." She said.

Katy leaned back and gave Callen a worried look. He leaned over and slipped his arm behind her back, pulling her to him. "So what now?"

"I've already contacted Dr. Wong and she can't wait to see you. Her office will call you probably tomorrow to schedule an appointment. Are you okay with this Mrs. Callen?"

"Um, I think so. I'm concerned that this pregnancy will turn out like the other one." She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You can't think that way, you have to be optimistic." The doctor said. "I'm going to let you go, I'm sure you and your husband have a lot you want to talk about and I have several other calls to make."

"Alright, thank you Dr. Senn." Katy said and hung up. She sat there staring at the phone, processing the fact that she was pregnant again.

"Katy, either way it's going to be fine." Callen told her and kissed her temple.

"I just didn't expect it so soon after we started having sex again." She told him. Little boy and Little Girl were on the coffee table, they jumped over to the couch and put their front paws on Katy's chest licking the tears away. At that moment, she felt a calm unlike any other she'd ever felt and knew in the back of their mind that they would have a baby in a few months.

Callen pulled Katy and the kittens over to him and held them. Katy was lost in her thoughts; he worried about what another miscarriage would do to her. She'd been through so much in the last three and a half months, he really was concerned.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." Katy told him.

Callen gave a light chuckle. "How did you know I was worrying?"

"Your breathing changed and your body tensed." She told him as she moved the kittens so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Really, you can tell the difference?" He asked.

"Yes I can. I think we're going to get a baby out of this one." She told him.

"God, I hope so. I don't want to see you go through that again." Callen said rubbing her back.

"We cannot tell anyone aside from Hetty and Nate." She told him.

"I agree, but it's going to be so hard to keep this a secret. We could barely contain ourselves the first time." Callen reminded her.

"I know, but I don't want to tell the others until we pass that three month mark."

Thursday morning, Katy and Callen took off for Pendleton. They stopped at the Denny's outside the main gate for breakfast before she had to be at the courthouse at ten. Katy was dreading this, she knew Kohn had told his attorney all about how she'd gotten pregnant with Kari and knew they were going to use it against her to make her look like exactly what Kohn thought she was; a whore. When they checked in at the courthouse, the prosecutor came out and talked with them. Katy felt a little better, but was still very nervous. Callen pulled the prosecutor aside when Katy had gone to the bathroom and told him that she was pregnant and he would appreciate if she didn't get overly upset and told him about the miscarriage.

Katy was called into the courtroom right at ten, she looked over at Kohn and her stomach did a double-back flip. Instantly sick to her stomach, she trudged through.

"Cpl. Levin, Can you tell us what you remember from the day you went to; then Staff Sergeant Kohn about your rape?" The prosecutor asked.

"I will try my best." Katy told him. "I had been attacked and raped in my barracks room my one of the NCOs. I immediately went to the Staff Sergeant who proceeded to laugh at me and stated that everyone knew about my past and that no one would believe him if he told the command."

"Your past?" He asked. "Can you explain a little bit about your past so the court has a better understanding of what he was referring to?"

Katy sighed and looked at her hands at the rings on her left hand. "I grew up in the foster Care system and was abused; physically, emotionally and sexually."

"Had you been raped previous to this incident?" He asked.

Katy cleared her throat and fought the tears. "Yes, I was raped at ten years old and repeatedly through the years."

"By whom?"

"My foster fathers, those who I thought were friends, classmates." She told him.

"Thank you Cpl. Leven. Now what happened after you went to SSgt Kohn?"

"No more than a week later, I was in my room when someone barged in. I tried to fight him off, but he was of course stronger than I was. He held me down and raped me." She told him stone-faced.

"Did you go back to SSgt. Kohn?"

"Yes I did and he laughed in my face." Katy told him.

"He laughed in your face?"

"Yes. While the Marine was having his way with me, he said that he'd paid good money for me. I also heard that several times after that."

"The panel has seen all of the evidence; can you tell them what happened the night the recording was made?"

Katy looked at Callen, horrified and back at the prosecutor. "I hadn't ordered food, but I was SIQ that day. Someone knocked on the door; it was LCpl. Mason my neighbor. She said she'd gotten something for me since I couldn't leave the room. I thanked her, closed the door and sat down to eat. The next thing I know, I'm feeling dizzy and light headed. I sat the food aside and lay down. Fifteen minutes later, I remember hearing the door open and close again. I was blindfolded and tied up."

"What happened then?"

"He cut off my clothes and started touching me. I heard wrestling of a plastic bag or something. I felt something cold and then excruciating pain."

"Pain where?"

"Really? They've all seen the video, they know what happened." She said.

"Yes, Cpl. but the panel needs to hear it from your point of view."

"He'd shoved something up my ass." She snapped.

"Cpl, please refrain from using language like that in my court room." The JAG said firmly.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." She said and went on to tell the court what else she could remember before she actually passed out.

Callen sat there disgusted, wanting nothing more than to use Kohn's head as a punching bag for everything he did to Katy. The prosecutor went on to explain what else had been done to her after she'd passed out. He also went into detail what BAS had reported. Kohn's attorney was chomping at the bit to talk to Katy. Callen knew he was going to be cruel and ruthless with his questioning.

"Cpl. Levin, who is Karolina Levin Rocco?"

"She was my daughter." She replied.

"And who is her father?"

"LCpl Rocco was her father."

"How old is your daughter?"

"She would've been eighteen this year."

"Why do you refer to your daughter in past tense, Cpl. Levin?" He asked snidely.

"My daughter died when she was twelve. Reggie and I had given Kari to his parent's in San Francisco. They were all killed in an auto accident." She told them so he didn't have to ask.

"So your daughter was conceived during the time in question? Were you and LCpl Rocco dating?"

"Yes she was conceived during the time in question, and no we weren't dating, but we were good friends. He was the only one in the company who treated me like a human and believed what I was telling him."

"Knowing you were being raped and attacked, he willing slept with you? Or did you have to coerce him?"

"I just happened, we'd been drinking and I was upset. One thing led to another and we wound up having sex. I never happened again."

"So it was a one night stand?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but Reggie and I are still friends to this day."

"You're Honor; I don't see where this line of question has anything to do with the current case." The prosecutor said.

"I agree," The JAG said. "Either get to the point or let the witness go."

"I'm merely trying to establish the witness's credibility and show that one couldn't truly call what was going on rape. It seems quite clear that Cpl. Levin was freely and very openly giving herself to the male Marines in the barracks."

"I doubt that was what was going on, counselor. I'm going to stop this line of questioning as the Cpl is not the one being court marshaled here. Besides, it's very clear from the evidence against Master Gunnery Sergeant Kohn that what happened was clearly against the Cpl's will." The older woman snapped.

"May I just ask a few more questions?" Kohn's attorney asked.

"With regards to what?" The JAG asked.

"Pregnancies, your honor." He said.

"It has no relevance to this case; I will not allow you to harass her in this manner." She said.

"Ma'am, the court might be interested in learning that you and the prosecutor are going easy on the Cpl because she is in fact pregnant right now." He smiled.

"No, I'm not being easy on the witness because she's with child. I'm being easy on this witness because your client exploited her and used her. Cpl. Levin, you may step down."

"Cpl. Levin, you may be called to testify again, so I wouldn't go too far." He smiled.

"Your honor, I do have a job to do and my job requires me to actually be in the office. I've said all I need to with regards to this case. The only way I will return to testify is if you need me to explain something about the investigation being that I was a member of the team who initially investigated the case." Katy told her.

"Yes, I see that noted here. Because of your involvement with the case, you will not be needed in that capacity. Thank you very much." The JAG told her with a nod.

Katy was so happy to be off the stand and out of the courtroom. No sooner had she and Callen left the courtroom and he pulled her back to him and held her tight. All she wanted to do was get off base. They saw all of the news vans at the Main Gate, the reporters giving their reports to the anchor at the station for the noon news. Katy was thankful the Corps agreed to keep all of the women's names out of the media's hands. The last thing she needed or wanted was to have anyone show up on their doorstep begging for information or to have her identity compromised. Instead of taking her back to work, he called Hetty and told her he was taking her home.

The next week, Katy was out of the office again. Callen met her for lunch to hear about her appointment. Once they got seated at the table and the waitress walked away, she put the ultrasound picture on the table in front of him. He smiled up at her and placed his hand on her as he looked at the picture.

"The baby is due in November." She told him.

"November." Callen smiled and shook his head. "Did the doctor say whether or not it looked like a good strong pregnancy?"

"She said we still could miscarry. The chances are more likely before we hit three months."

"You were so close to three months the last time." Callen said.

"It's a waiting game. All we can do is hope and pray it's a keeper."

"When do you go in again?" He asked looking at the picture, praying they were able to hold a baby in November.

"Next month."

"Alright, as soon as we get back to the office, we'll talk to Hetty and Nate." He said.

Hetty sat at her desk when Katy and Callen walked up and sat in front of her. "Is everything alright?"

Katy handed her the paperwork from the doctor. "For now, everything is alright."

Hetty looked over the paperwork and up at them, smiling. She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Congratulations. I truly hope this one is a success."

"So do we." Callen told her.

"Well, I assume you do not want to let the team know just yet?" Hetty asked.

"No, we'd like to keep it as long as we possibly can in the event this pregnancy ends in a miscarriage." Katy told her.

Hetty nodded. "I understand. However, you do know I cannot let you out in the field unless you are out on a preliminary interview. Mr. Callen will use his best judgment as to when to pull you from all field work."

"Alright, thank you." Katy said and they headed to Nate's office.

Nate was all smiles when they walked into his office. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Callen closed the door and sat down on the couch next to Katy. "Well, we have some good news that we're only going to share with you and Hetty right now." He said.

Nate gave them a strange look. "What is that?"

"Katy's pregnant." He told Nate.

Nate's face lightened and a huge smile crossed his face. "Congratulations! How are you feeling about this Katy?"

"Honestly, I want to crawl under a rock for the next eight months." She told him.

"I don't blame you one bit." Nate told her. "Have you told Hetty yet?"

"Yes we have." She said.

Katy and Callen had the sixth, seventh and eighth of April off to spend time with Reggie, Ana and the kids. Kat couldn't wait; the pregnancy had sapped all of her energy. She was back to the nausea first thing in the morning. On Friday, April third, Katy had already thrown up twice in spite of eating crackers before getting out of bed. Callen dug out the pregnancy pops and they seemed to help. She was quiet at work and finished her paperwork, not participating in the goofing off.

"Are you okay?" Kensi asked.

"I'm just tired." Katy told her.

"You sure, you've been acting weird." Sam asked.

"Really, I'm fine." Katy said sitting her pen on her desk.

Sam looked to Callen for confirmation. He ignored them and continued working on his report.

"So what have you guys got planned for Mary, Cassi and Little R?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue; I'm just looking forward to sleeping." Katy said.

Kensi, Deeks and Sam looked at one another. "So when were you going to tell us about the pregnancy?" Sam asked.

Callen looked up and over at Katy "I'm not pregnant." Katy laughed.

"Let me see your purse." Kensi said with her hand out. "I know I saw those pregnancy pops in there."

"Really?" Sam asked Looking at Kensi.

"I'm not pregnant you guys, come on. It's just the last few cases catching up on me." She said.

Callen smirked and looked over at Katy. "They're trained investigators."

They all smiled at her. She shook her head and they let it go. By three they were headed home and Katy went right to bed. Callen brought her dinner in bed and ate with her in bed. He took the plates to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher before he came back to bed. The kittens were sprawled out in his spot, so he put them on the foot of the bed. As soon as he got in and cuddled next to Katy, they were back up trying to squeeze between them.

Reggie, Ana and the kid's flight was due to land at nine thirty, Callen got up and made a pot of coffee and picked up while Katy slept. When they pulled up in front of the house in the rented mini-van, he walked back to the bedroom, took two crackers from the sleeve, handed them to Katy and put the crackers in the nightstand. She choked them down as fast as she could and got out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweats.

"They're running up the walk." Callen called and opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Hi Uncle Callen." Mary said and threw her arms around him. "Where's Auntie Katy?"

"She's getting up." He told her. "Hey Cassi, Little R."

Little Reggie had his PSP in his face and just waved as he walked past him. Callen shrugged and gave Cassi a hug before he went out to help Reggie and Ana with the bags. He shook Reggie's hand and gave Ana a kiss on the cheek. When they hauled the bags back in the house, Mary was in the kitchen with Katy and Cassi; Little R was on the couch playing his game.

"Hey you guys." Katy said with a cup of coffee in her hand. "How was your flight?"

"It was good, are you just getting up?" Ana asked.

"Yes, we've had a few tough cases lately." She said.

"Where are the kittens?" Mary asked.

"Little Boy, Little Girl, come here babies." She called and they came running.

Mary and Cassi were on their knees as the cats ran up to them, smelled their hands and head bunted them. The girls were as enamored with the cats as the cats were with the girls. Katy walked over to the couch and ruffled Little R's hair. He didn't look up or even acknowledge her. She looked back at Reggie and Ana in shock. Reggie walked over and took the game system.

"Your Aunt was trying to say hi to you and you just ignored her. I also saw that you just waved at Callen when you walked in. You can have this back in a little while after you've spent some quality time with the family." Reggie told him.

"But Dad, that's not fair. Why'd we even have to come down here?" Little R complained.

"We're not doing this here." He told him. "If you keep acting like this you won't get it back until we get back to San Francisco."

"I want to go home." Little R screamed and stomped through the living room, kicking Little Girl out of his way as he went.

"Hey, get back out here now." Katy yelled.

The boy slowly walked back into the kitchen.

"Here now." She said pointing right in front of her. When he was standing in front of her, she continued. "How you act in your house it none of my business, but you are in my house now. I will not have you stomping around here taking your anger out on my cats. You will be feeding the cats breakfast and dinner until you leave next weekend and if Callen or I ever see you do that to one of the two of them again, I'll kick you."

Little Reggie was shocked; he'd never had Katy chastise him like that before. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, I just get so mad sometimes."

"It's alright, just please don't hurt the cats. If you want to go out back and kick rocks or something until you feel better, you can. I'm serious about you feeding the cats." Katy told him.

Suddenly Little Reggie started laughing. "You're going to make a good Mom someday."

Katy smiled and hugged the boy. "Thank you honey."

Reggie, Ana and Callen were all looking at one another. "Where'd that come from?" Reggie asked.

Katy shrugged and looked at Callen. "We should tell them, they're going to find out while they're here anyway."

"Auntie I just went to look at your room and I found cracker crumbs on the bed." Mary said with a huge ear-to-ear grin.

"You're pregnant?" Reggie asked excitedly.

"Yes, five or six weeks. The baby's due in mid-November and it's only one." She told them.

"Yeah!" Mary yelled and ran to Katy. "That's why you're just getting up isn't it?"

"Yes baby it is." Katy told her.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked.

"I'm nervous, wish I could hide under a rock for the next seven months." Katy laughed.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a good one." Reggie told her as he hugged her.

"Why don't you guys take the kittens into the back bedrooms?" Katy suggested. When they were gone, she looked at Reggie. "You'd never guess who we ran into during an investigation."

"Who?" Reggie asked puzzled.

"Kohn. Formally Master Guns Kohn, now inmate, Kohn." Katy smiled.

"Inmate, what happened?" Reggie asked sitting in the living room with Katy, Callen and Ana.

"He was selling female Marines, basically running a prostitution ring." Callen told him.

"Oh Lord. Same thing he was doing to you?" He asked.

Katy nodded. Remember that morning I woke up not able to remember the previous night and you took me to BAS to find out I was raped? It turns out that Kohn was recording it all, there were nearly two thousand videos of him doing it to other girls."

"Good God, I hope he fries for that one." Reggie said.

"Reggie? I've never heard you talk like that." Ana said stunned.

"I'm sorry Ana, he was a horrible man, swept a lot of stuff under the rug. Did you have to testify?"

"I did, we found out I was pregnant three days before I had to appear in court." Katy told him.

"It's all over now, right?" He asked.

"Over and done, never to be relived again." She smiled.

"Good." He said.

Mary wandered in complaining she was hungry, so Callen and Reggie got out a loaf of bread and made the kids sandwiches. The three of them sat at the island eating, watching the cats play with their favorite pink mouse. When they were done, they took the cats back into the bedroom. The adults sat down to talk a little more.

"So how are Sam, Michelle, Kensi and Deeks?" Reggie asked.

"They're doing well. Sam and Michelle will be here with the kids in a couple hours. They're going to spend the night so Michelle can get her ham started early."

"Oh good, do they know you're pregnant?" Ana asked.

"No, they don't and we'd like to keep it that way for a while longer." Katy said with a smile.

"I figured you two would take the room with the queen on the left, Sam and Michelle will take the room in the back, the girls with have the room just beyond our and the boys will take my office." Callen said.

"Sounds fine, I know Cassi and Mary are looking forward to seeing their daughter." Reggie told them.

At three Sam, Michelle and the kids arrived, it was chaos as the kids ran through the house screaming and yelling. The kittens climbed up into the bookcases beside the fireplace for safety. The guys stood talking in the dining room while the ladies gathered in the kitchen around the island. Two hours later, they ordered half a dozen pizzas and settled in for the night. Katy went to bed early, while the kids ran through the house. Sam and Michelle grew even more suspicious when she was able to sleep in the following morning with the kids running through the house and the guys shouting and laughing at one another.

"Well good morning." Michelle said when Katy stumbled out of the bedroom.

"What time is it?" Katy asked walking right to the coffee pot.

"After eleven." Michelle told her as she watched Katy chug the hot black coffee. "You've got cracker crumbs on your shirt."

Katy looked down and smiled sheepishly before she brushed them off. "Thank you."

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Sam laughed.

"Morning Sam, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, so you're going to bed early and waking up late and you're covered in cracker crumbs. Is there something you and G want to share with us?" He asked.

Katy sighed and walked to one of the stools at the island. "I really didn't want to tell anyone yet, but we told Reggie, Ana and the kids yesterday."

"How far along are you?" Michelle asked with a smile.

"Almost six weeks." Callen said wrapping his arms around her from the back.

Sam smiled warmly. "I truly hope this one is a keeper. I don't want to see you guys go through that again."

"Thank you Sam, neither do we." Callen said shaking his hand.

Little Boy jumped up on the counter and sniffed around, Callen was over in a heartbeat taking him off the counter. "Hah, now we know what you do when we aren't here. I think you lost your head."

"What was he thinking; I've never seen him do that before." Katy said when Callen walked past her and sat him down in the hallway.

"Have they been different since you found out you were pregnant?" Ana asked.

"Yes, I can't get close to her in bed; they're right between us cuddled up to her belly. They fight over who's going to lie against her." He laughed. "Usually they wind up lying on top of one another."

"Do you think they'll be like that with the baby?" Michelle asked.

"Who knows?" Callen said and shrugged.

"Hey listen, it's your song." Reggie said turning up the radio.

"I've never heard this song on the radio before. I don't even know who sings it." Katy smiled when Callen wrapped his arms around her.

"It's called 'If I Didn't Have You' by Thompson Square." Reggie told them.

"Who picked it?" Callen asked.

"Ana and I did. We thought it sounded like the two of you." He said.

"Well thank you." Callen said.

By four o'clock, Kensi and Deeks had called to let them know they were on their way over. Nell and Eric were standing in the kitchen talking with everyone else. Katy had showered and gotten dressed, her morning sickness gone for the day. When Ana opened a bottle of wine, Nell and Eric thought it was interesting that none was offered to Katy. They eyed her throughout the hour until Kensi, Deeks, Hetty and Nate arrived. As they sat down to dinner, they finally asked why she wasn't drinking. Since they'd already told Sam, they thought it was only fair to tell the others.

"I'm not drinking because I'm six weeks pregnant." Katy said with a smile.

In an instant, Kensi was out of her seat, nearly strangling Katy with a hug. "I knew it! This time next year, we're going to have to make room for a high chair or two."

"No it's just one this time. The baby's due mid-November, so we'll have to make room at the table for Thanksgiving." Callen told them.

By the time everyone left, Katy was ready for bed. Callen told Mary to get Katy in bed and not let her up. Fifteen minutes after the two disappeared, Mary walked out into the kitchen alone. She sat at the island as her father, Ana, Callen, Sam and Michelle cleaned up. Ready for a long drive home, Sam and Michelle headed out at nine. Reggie and Ana took the kids to bed at ten and Callen followed after he locked up. Katy was lying on her side with the kittens curled up at her stomach. Little Girl crawled out from under her brother and nosed Callen when he got in bed. He gave her some love and fell asleep with his hand in her belly. Katy woke at midnight and smiled at the two, gave Little Boy some love and fell back to sleep.

Katy enjoyed her time off, spending it lounging around the house and napping. When she'd lie down in the afternoon, Mary joined her along with the kittens. The kittens wandered the house the following weekend looking for the kids after they left. They cried for hours when they couldn't find them. By bedtime, they'd calmed down and settled into bed with Callen and Katy.

April and May both passed quickly, before Katy knew it, she was four months along and they were celebrating their first anniversary. Her energy had returned and then some. Her appetite increased and every time Callen saw her she was eating. The only concern the doctor had was that Katy wasn't gaining any weight. Callen accompanied her to her four month check-up. When the doctor frowned at her lack of weight gain and asked what she was eating, he laughed and told her everything in sight. If Katy could've caught him, she would've hit him.

"I'm not joking, every time I turn around at work, she's eating." Katy told her.

"What are you eating?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Everything from fruits and vegetables to smoothies and milkshakes." Katy told her.

"I don't know why you're not gaining weight. What do you eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

"Eggs and bacon or sausage, pancakes. Lunch is whatever they bring back, today it was shrimp curry. For dinner, I think we're going to have steaks, baked potatoes with the works." Katy told her.

"Everything you eat is going to be baby. You need to eat more. Increase your fat intake, try a milkshake two or three times a day, switch to whole milk if you can." The doctor suggested.

"Alright, we'll try. How much weight should Katy gain by the end of the pregnancy?" Callen asked.

"I'd say no more than fifteen to twenty pounds." She said. "Other than the weight issue, you're looking good, the baby is growing nicely. This one is definitely a keeper."

"Isn't there the chance something could still happen?" Katy asked.

"From this point on, your chances are vastly decreased." She told her. "Honestly, Katy relax and enjoy the pregnancy. You'll miss being pregnant after you have the baby."

Callen smiled and rubbed Katy's back. "We will have a baby to hold and love in five months."

"Okay." Katy smiled.

"Can we stop off and get something to eat on the way back to the office?" Katy asked as they walked out to the Jag.

Callen laughed, "Of course we can, what do you feel like?"

"I don't know I'm not craving anything in particular, what about you?" she asked.

Callen thought about it for a minute. "I want some rice and beans, tacos, enchiladas."

"Mexican food sounds so good." She said and smiled.

Full and happy, they walked back into the office. Everyone looked at them expectantly waiting to hear how the appointment went. Katy rubbed her belly, gave Callen a kiss and walked to her desk. Callen smiled at everyone and sat in his seat. Kensi, Deeks and Sam looked from Callen to Katy waiting for one of them to say something. Katy sipped on her drink and started the rest of her paperwork.

"So?" Kensi said anxiously.

"It went fine, the baby's fine and I need to eat more." Katy told them.

"How on earth could you possibly eat any more than you already do now?" Sam asked.

"Maybe you need to change how you eat. Why does the doctor say you need to eat more?" Deeks asked.

"I haven't gained any weight since I got pregnant. She says everything I eat goes to the baby and I need to eat more so I get nourishment too." Katy told them.

"Are you sure there's only one in there?" Sam laughed.

"Are you guys going to find out what you're having?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know we really haven't talked about it yet. We've still got a couple months before the ultrasound."Katy said.

"I guess that's something we should talk about." Callen said.

"Are we doing anything for the Fourth of July?" Sam asked.

"We can barbeque at our house." Callen suggested.

That evening, Katy and Callen sat in the hammock out back. Talking about whether or not they wanted to know if they were having a boy or a girl. It was warm enough out that Katy wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. Callen's hand was lying gently on her rounded belly and the cats were curled up at their feet. Katy thought it was the perfect evening, until the doorbell rang. Callen grabbed one cat, Katy the other and they went to see who was at the door.

"Hey guys, sorry to bother you." Kensi said.

"Come one in, where's Marty?" Katy asked.

"He had some things to do tonight and I didn't want to be home alone while he was gone." She said.

"You guys okay?" Callen asked.

"Oh yeah, we're fine. One of his friends from the LAPD is getting married and Marty went to the Bachelor party."

"You should've said something at work this afternoon; we would've saved you some dinner." Katy said putting Little Girl down.

"I already ate, thank you though." Kensi said. "My gosh, look at you. Why do you insist on covering the bump at work? You need to embrace it, love it."

Katy laughed as she watched Kensi rub her belly. "You know it's contagious if you rub a pregnant woman's stomach."

Instantly, Kensi pulled her hands away and gave Katy a worried look. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope, it's a proven fact." Callen told her and winked at Katy as he walked to the fridge for a beer. "Want a beer Kens?"

"You don't mind?" she asked Katy. When Katy shook her head, she called into the kitchen. "Yes, thank you."

"Katy, you want something to eat?" Callen asked before he came back into the living room. "A bowl of ice cream?"

"Ooh, do we have any of the chocolate peanut butter left?" Katy asked.

"Just a little bit, we'll have to get more tomorrow." He said. "We've got some cookies and cream left."

"I'll have what's left of the chocolate peanut butter and a little bit of the cookies and cream."

"Didn't you guys get ice cream like two days ago?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah we did." Callen said walking into the living with two bottles of beer and the bowl of ice cream for Katy. "Here you go honey."

"Wow, I sure killed that container of ice cream fast." Katy said looking at the amount of chocolate ice cream in her bowl. "We may have to go get more tonight."

"How much ice cream do you eat in a day?" Kensi asked shocked.

"You don't want to know." Callen said following the girls into the living room.

Kensi watched in awe as Katy ate the bowl if ice cream in record time. "Where do you put it all?" She asked with a laugh.

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I think this baby's going to be born nice and fat." Katy laughed.

"Better now?" Callen asked.

"For about fifteen minutes." Katy laughed.

Kensi texted Deeks to let him know she was at Katy and Callen's. The three of them picked out a movie and sat watching it until Deeks came over at ten. When the movie was over, Katy was asleep, so Callen carried her to bed. Since the next day was the Fourth of July barbeque, Callen asked Kensi and Deeks to stay. Deeks worried about Monty, but Kensi assured him that she'd fed him before she left the house. Reluctantly, Deeks gave in, and asked if he could bring Monty over the next morning for the cookout. Callen agreed.

Bright and early, Kensi and Deeks headed back to his house to pick-up Monty and their contribution to the barbeque. Callen was a little worried about Monty and the kittens, so he kept them in with Katy. Fifteen minutes after getting back to the house, Monty somehow opened the bedroom door. When Callen and Deeks realized Monty was not in the living room, they went looking. To everyone's surprise, he was curled up on the bed with Katy and the kittens. Deeks tried to get him out of the room, but he wouldn't budge.

Katy woke and told him to just leave him in there that he and the kittens were getting along fine. Three hours later Katy, Monty and the kittens walked into the kitchen. Little Boy swatted Monty's tail and the three animals were running through the house after one another. When Monty would catch one of the cats, he just put his paw on them and barked. It was a sort of game. Whichever of the cats was free would jump on Monty's back, distracting him and the game would start again.

"You look like you swallowed a basketball." Deeks laughed.

"Be nice." Kensi said smacking his arm.

"I say it's a boy. From the back you can't even tell you're pregnant. If it was a girl, you'd be getting wider." He told them.

"A boy, huh?" Callen asked interested in Deeks' hare-brained theory.

"Think I'm joking? Ask Sam and Michelle when they get here." He said in his defense.

"Marty's right, I've heard the wives tale before." Katy told them. "So what can I do?"

"Nothing." Callen told her. "I want you sitting on your butt feeding your face. I'll start cutting the vegetables for the veggie tray in a little bit."

"Come on, I want to help." Katy complained.

"You can supervise." Callen told her as he leaned over the bar kissing her. "I want you to take it easy this weekend."

"I hate it when you do this." She smiled, kissing him.

"I don't want anything to happen." He told her.

"I know, but I can still cut vegetables. Or help season the meat or stir a pot." She said.

Callen got into the refrigerator and pulled out the vegetables for the veggie tray. "Here, cut these while sitting. If I see you up and around, I will punish you."

"Really punish? Tell me how you're going to punish me." Katy smiled.

Callen kissed her neck. "After everyone goes home."

"It's that what got the two of you in this position?" Kensi laughed.

"She has a point." Katy smiled and kissed Callen as he rubbed her belly.

"You two are so cute it's sickening." Deeks said putting his arm around Kensi.

"That's what happens when you fall in love with someone, Marty." Katy said over Callen's shoulder as he lifted her off the chair into a hug.

"You've reduced our fearless leader in to a belly rubbing pushover." Deeks joked.

Callen smirked at Deeks. "I'm still the belly rubbing pushover that will kick you off the team."

"Jealous much, Marty?" Katy teased.

"Ha Ha. Well, maybe a little." Deeks admitted.

The front door burst open and Sam's kids ran in. "Hi Uncle Callen, Auntie Katy."

"Hey guys, where's Mom and Dad?" Callen asked walking to the door.

"They're bringing in the stuff." The girl said.

"What, you're not going to help them?" Katy asked.

"Deeks, let's go help them bring in the stuff. You stay here." Callen said giving Katy a quick kiss.

Michelle walked in with an armful of grocery bags and dropped them on the counter with a thud. She rummage through the bags and handed Katy a jar of pickles. "These are the ones you like, right?"

"I love you Michelle. Yes, these are the ones I like." Katy said opening the jar and taking one out.

"As long as you don't drink the juice, we'll be fine." Michelle laughed.

"No, I don't go that far." Katy laughed.

Sam and Callen walked in with the rest of the stuff. "I smell pickles; you must have given her the pickles you bought." Sam laughed.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Katy asked with a mouthful of pickle.

"I'm good." He said rubbing the belly and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, that's my belly." Callen laughed.

"It's like Buddha; you rub his belly for luck. I was just rubbing the baby belly for luck." Sam laughed.

"Don't worry Callen; he was like that with me." Michelle said patting him on the back.

Katy sat at the island cutting the vegetables; it seemed she ate more than was on the platter. Fortunately, Sam and Michelle picked up a couple veggie platters and a fruit tray. Katy still cut the vegetables so she had something to do since no one would let her do anything else. Everyone else had gone out back to set up the tables or get the grill started; Katy got up to wash her hands when Sam walked back in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just wishing Callen would let me do something other than just sit on my ass, feeding my face." She said.

"He's just doing it to make sure nothing happens. He's just as worried as the rest of us are about you." He told her.

"You guys are worried about me?" She asked.

"Of course we are. We all know what you went through with the miscarriage. None of us wants to see you go through that again. We want to see a little baby rolling around on the floor as much as you and Callen do." He told her.

Katy smiled and tears filled her eyes. "Thank you Sam, that means a lot."

"You're welcome Katy." He said giving her a hug. "Look at that belly; I can't believe you're only four and a half months pregnant."

Katy rubbed her belly, "I'm only going to get bigger too."

"It's part of having a baby." Sam laughed.

After dinner, they sat around until it was time to drive down to the beach for the fireworks. Callen packed a blanket and a basket with plenty of food to keep Katy full for hours. Sam's kids kept running back over to steal a snack. Katy finally just had them sit on the blanket with them so they could just reach over while they watched the fireworks. After the show, they walked the boardwalk and got ice cream. It was the second time that day Katy's gotten the kids ice cream. While she and the kids waited for dinner to be ready, they heard the ice cream truck, so Katy snuck them out the side gate and up the street. They sat on the front grass eating while the rest of the adults were in the back yard. Callen had gone searching the house for Katy, thinking she'd gone in to lie down. When she wasn't in the bedroom, he went to the living room window and saw them sitting there eating ice cream.

Sam got mad at the kids when they didn't eat their dinner, so Katy had to give in and tell him what she'd done. He wasn't mad, just wished she'd said something before they'd piled food on their plates. They more than made up for it later when they were running back into the house stealing hot dogs out of the refrigerator. Again, Katy was their partner in crime for that too.

Callen got up early the next morning and clean-up what they hadn't gotten to the night before. He sat at the island with a cup of coffee, both Little Boy and Little Girl sitting on the island with him. He didn't hear the bedroom door or Katy walk into the kitchen. Little Girl walked over and greeted her.

"I see what the three of you do when I'm not around." She said with a smile.

"Good morning." Callen said getting up to give her a kiss.

Katy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Really, should we just go back to bed for a few hours?" He asked.

"I was hoping to catch you before you got up this morning." Katy said with a sultry smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He said scooping her up.

Katy was insatiable, the pregnancy hormones took over and what they thought was going to be a couple hours wound up being most of the day. Callen was exhausted and could barely move. Katy had already fallen asleep. Knowing she'd wake up hungry, he got out of bed and made her a snack. She was already awake, the sheet covering her body. Callen had to stop and admire the scene when he walked back into the room. Even four and a half months pregnant, she was a beautiful, sexy woman. Her could feel himself reacting to her as she laid there petting Little Boy.

"You read my mind." She smiled when he sat on the bed with the plate. "You even remembered the ranch dressing and pickles. Thank you Honey."

"You're welcome; I knew you'd be hungry." He said kissing her softly.

"I love you, G." she said.

Callen laughed. "You called me G."

"It's awkward isn't it?" She asked.

"It will take some getting used to. The only one who calls me G right now is Sam." He smiled.

"Want some of this?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll share it with you. What did you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Let's go look at baby stuff." He said.

"Like cribs and changing tables and bassinets?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes all of that." He smiled.

"Sure, I wish I was far enough along to know what we're having." She said.

"Do you want to know, we never really did decide."

"I think I'd like to know. " She said.

"Alright, then we'll find out. Are we going to tell everyone or are we going to let them find out when the baby's born?" he asked.

"I don't know we'll have to talk more about it."

Katy changed out of her oversized shorts and tank top and into a cute little maternity sundress and sandals. She wore he hair pulled back in a ponytail. Callen walked into the bathroom and played with the clasp on the necklace she was wearing.

"You look cute." He said wrapping his arms around her, both hands on her belly.

"Thank you, Honey." She smiled, looking at him in the mirror.

"Do you want to pick up something for dinner while we're out?" He asked kissing her neck.

"If you keep that up we aren't going anywhere." She told him.

"We can go look at baby stuff another time." He smiled and turned her to face him.

"I thought I wore you out earlier, you ready for more?" she asked as he put her on the vanity.

"I'm always ready to a roll in the sheets with you." He smiled.

Callen spread her legs wider and pulled her closer so she could feel him growing harder. His lips made their way up her neck to her lips. His hands found the side of her underwear and he pulled the down her hips. Katy pulled her legs up to help him get them off.

The doorbell rang.

They didn't stop, for the door until it rang again and again and again. Callen kissed her one last time pulled up his pants and walked out of the bathroom. Katy leaned back and hit her head on the wall. So close, God she wanted him so bad and wanted to kill whoever was at the door.

"Hey Hetty, what's up?" She heard Callen say.

Katy hopped off the vanity and pulled on her underpants. Ran the brush through her hair quickly before she went out to join them.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for not making it to your barbeque for the fourth of July." She said.

"Hetty, we knew last week you weren't going to make it last week." Katy pointed out.

"Yes, yes I know, I just wanted to apologize again." Hetty said nervously.

"Hetty what's wrong?" Callen asked.

"Honestly nothing Mr. Callen." She said with a sigh. "I just wanted to spend some time with the two of you, just the two of you."

A smile crossed Katy's face. "Are you hungry?"

"No, but if you are, please go ahead." Hetty laughed.

"Katy's always hungry." Callen laughed.

Hetty followed them into the kitchen, "So how are you feeling, Katy. What does the doctor say?"

Katy had just taken a bite of pickle and looked to Callen to answer. "She's doing well as is the baby." He said looking lovingly at her, rubbing Katy's stomach. "The doctor is a little concerned that Katy hadn't gained any weight yet."

"Yes, I've seen you eat in the office." Hetty laughed. "I can't believe you can eat all of that and not have gained a single pound."

"She still looks just as beautiful." Callen said with a smile.

Katy leaned in and kissed him, remembering Hetty was sitting on the other side of the island; she stopped and bit her lip. "Sorry Hetty."

"Please don't mind me, this is your house." She said. "I was actually wondering if you'd picked God parents for the baby."

"We haven't formally asked, but it will most likely be Sam and Kensi." Katy said.

"Or Reggie and Ana." Callen added.

Hetty smiled and looked at the granite counter top.

"Hetty, we'd like for you to be a part of the baby's life too. Would you be alright with the baby calling you Grandma?" Katy asked hesitantly.

Hetty smiled, "Yes that would be alright."

Katy felt as if Hetty was holding back. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She told them.

Suddenly, Katy was worried; worried that she was going to lose the one woman who'd been a mainstay in her life. The one woman she considered her mother. Callen saw the fear in her eyes and squeezed her hand. He too was worried about Hetty and decided to call Nell as soon as possible.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the NCIS:LA characters, I'm only borrowing them.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing the story. I love entertaining you.**

Callen hung up the phone and looked at Katy. "What did Nell say?" Katy asked sitting across from him at the island.

"She said she has no idea why Hetty was acting like that." He told her.

"I don't know there's got to be a reason why." Katy said picking at the ice cream in front of her.

"I think it may be the simple fact that she never had children of her own, you and I are the only ones that I know of that are married and who are having children. I think she's looking at her own mortality. I want Hetty to be a very big part of the baby's life." He told her.

"So do I, it's just going to be up to Hetty as to how much of a part she plays. I don't want the baby to just call her Grandma; I want the baby to believe she is his or her grandmother. She's the closest thing either of us has to a mother. Do you really think she knows what she means to us?"

"I don't know, I've never been one to be were forthcoming with my feelings. We need to find a way to tell her how much we do care about her." He suggested.

"Maybe we should have her over for dinner; we can talk to her then." Katy suggested.

"Something wrong with your ice cream?" He asked with a laugh.

"I don't feel like ice cream right now." She said, thinking about Hetty.

"What do you want?" He asked trying to get her attention. When she didn't look up at him, he walked around the island and stood behind her. He pulled her hair off her shoulder and laid it on the other side, kissing her neck.

Katy smiled and wrapped her arms around him, over her head. "Honestly, that's not one of the things I want."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't know, what time is it?" She asked.

"It's just after eight." He told her. "Do you want to make a run to the store?"

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked.

"Of course not." He said watching her nearly jump off the stool to get her shoes.

They walked through the local grocery store. Like they had many times in the last four months when Katy couldn't figure out what she'd been craving. Aisle after aisle, he would make suggestion after suggestion none of them being the right one. Katy had stopped to talk to one of the stockers as Callen wandered away. Seeing that Katy wanted to follow, the woman let Katy go waving that she'd talk to her later. Callen was looking at the meat.

"Gee, are you craving something?" Katy asked as she walked up to him, taking his hand.

"These steaks look good, don't they?" He asked.

"They really do. Want steaks as a midnight snack?" She laughed.

"Whatever you want, honey." He said kissing her.

"Grab a couple and we'll get some marinade or something." She said.

"Sure." Callen said grabbing a couple steaks.

They walked up to the front of the store with the steaks and marinade in hand. Katy stood behind him at the register with her head on his shoulder. They were just about to step forward to put their purchase on the belt when the front windows of the store shattered. Callen quickly turned around and covered Katy with his body protecting her from the flying shards of glass. Katy was down as low as her belly would allow when they heard male voices yelling and gunfire.

Acoustic tiles fell from the ceiling on top of them. "Do you have your pistol?" Callen whispered.

"Always." She said.

Callen nodded and looked over his shoulder. Three men walked along the front of the store all wore black, had ski masks on and carried military-style assault rifles. "Text Nell have her call it in." He told her.

Quickly, Katy pulled out her phone and texted Nell with that address and situation. Katy had deleted the message to Nell right after it sent. She passed her pistol to Callen and put her phone back in her purse. Seconds later, she was pulled out from under Callen and hauled to the front of the store. One of the masked men; hit Callen from behind with the butt-stock of the rifle knocking him out.

"If everyone in the store cooperates, this woman doesn't get hurt." The man said dragging her up and down the front aisle, parading her. He wrapped his hand in her ponytail, yanking her around. She looked around, listened trying to hear or see something that she could use to against them.

Another of the men spoke. "All monies now, watches, jewelry, phones. Put them on the registers in front of you." He turned to the night manager, "Empty the safe."

"It's on a timer; I can't get into it until closing." The manager spat and sputtered.

"Find a way." The man yelled and ran over to him, shoving him in the office.

The third man walked along the registers collecting all of the items the customers left. So far, they hadn't touched Callen or gone through his pockets. Katy wasn't sure what they'd do if they found her pistol on him.

Hetty sat at her desk looking at pictures of Callen and Katy as children when her phone rang. She sat the photos down and picked up her phone, looking at the caller ID. "What is it Ms. Jones?"

"We have a situation; I got a text from Katy saying they were at the grocery store on Sepulveda that apparently was being robbed. Eric and I are on our way into Ops, I've already called Kensi, Deeks and Sam." She said.

"I was just with Mr. and Mrs. Callen." She said looking at her watch, realizing that was an hour ago.

"I don't know, I've tried calling them both and gotten nothing. I called the police like she asked." Nell said.

"I'll see you when you get here." Hetty told her and closed her phone.

Immediately, Hetty headed up to Ops and booted up the computers. As she stood there waiting, she called Katy's phone, it just rang and went to voicemail. Just as she walked back down the stairs to get herself a cup of tea, Nell and Eric walked in. She stood aside as they rushed past her. Five minutes later, Kensi and Deeks rushed into Ops.

"What do we have so far?" Kensi asked rushing to Nell's side.

"Eric's working to get into the store security cameras. I've been on the phone with the police." She told her.

"I'm in." Eric shouted as the store's camera feed showed on the big screen. "Looks like there are three armed men."

"Check the entire store." Hetty said.

"It looks like all of the customers and employees are in the front of the store." Nell said. "There is one employee outside of the dock smoking; I doubt he even knows what's going on."

"Find Mr. and Mrs. Callen." Hetty ordered.

"One of the men has Katy at the front of the store and it looks like Callen is on the ground between registers five and six." Eric said.

"Can you rewind the footage to see what happened?" Deeks asked.

"Of course." Eric said tapping a few keys on the keyboard. "Ok, Katy texted Nell at nine twenty, so let's go back a little further."

"There they are, walking up from the meat section." Kensi said.

They watched as Katy and Callen got in line at register five. Seconds later, the glass shattered and Callen covered Katy. Katy could be seen fishing through her purse and typing furiously on her phone. She passed him something, but they couldn't see exactly what it was. A moment later, Katy was pulled from Callen and he was hit in the back of the head. They watched as everyone unloaded their pockets and tossed their belongings on the registers in front of them. One of the men shoved one of the workers towards the office.

Callen moved, much to Katy's relief. She watched him start to roll over as the man holding her hair dragged her down to one of the other registers. She stumbled and he pulled her back to her feet by her hair. Callen looked back at the kid lying on the floor behind him, surrounded by a pool and what Callen assumed was urine. He shook his head and tried not to laugh at the kid, knowing that he probably would've done the same thing at his age. He crawled to the end of the register and looked out only two of the men were accounted for.

"Is Katy okay?" Kensi asked cringing when she saw her fall.

Callen could hear sirens in the distance. "Which one of you stupid asses called the cops?" The man with Katy asked. "Whoever it was just made a serious mistake."

"Boss, this idiot of a night manager can't get the safe open." The third man yelled from the service desk.

"Then kill him." The first man yelled dragging Katy back towards the service desk.

The third man pulled the manager out of the office and out in front of everyone. With Katy by the hair in one hand, the rifle in the other, he raised the rifle and shot the manager multiple times in the chest and abdomen. Everyone screamed at the sound of the gunshots. Katy closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for the man who lay on the ground clutching his chest as he bled out and life left his once bright green eyes. She looked down at Callen who looked up at her.

"Oh Lord." Kensi said with a gasp.

"Ms. Jones call LAPD and tell them that there has been one fatality." Hetty said.

Katy caught one of the cameras moving inside the plastic mirrored domes and hoped it was Eric watching. The man tightened his grip on her hair causing her to wince in pain. He leaned closer to Katy and inhaled deeply.

"You smell good." He told her in a tone that made her sick to her stomach. She knew that tone and knew what was coming if she didn't do something. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and brought his hand up between her legs under the flowing shirt of her sundress.

Callen was on his feet rushing him, Katy tried to pull away when Callen threw the first punch, hitting him square in the jaw. Praying Callen had put her pistol in his waistband at the back of his pants, she reached for it. Katy swung around, her hair slipped through his grasp as she pulled her pistol on him. One more hit and he was on the ground, unconscious. Callen grabbed the rifle and the two headed off to the office where the other two were trying to get the safe open. Callen told Katy to stay back and get everyone out.

"Fine." She said begrudgingly through her clenched jaw. "As soon as everyone is out, I'll be back to help you."

"Just get yourself out." He told her and walked towards the office.

Katy walked the aisles, pistol at the ready getting everyone up and out of the stores. When she walked out of the store with the last of the customers, two police officers grabbed her. It wasn't until the customers and employees told them that she was in there with them and not one of the robbers did they let her go.

"My husband is still in there." She told one of them and headed back in.

"No, we have orders to keep you out here." The middle-aged brown eyed man told her. "Even if we have to cuff you."

"Catch me first." She told him and ran back in the store. Getting as low as she could, she made her way past the service counter and into the office area. Down the hall five yards ahead, she saw Callen just as he was about to kick down the door. She slowly crept up the hall behind him with three officers on her heels. Callen looked behind at the squeaking of their shoes on the tiled floor. When he saw Katy, he glared at her. She smiled and patted him on the back.

"Damn it Katy." He said before he looked back at the officers and nodded. He stood back and kicked the door hard, sending wood splinters flying everywhere. "Federal Agents." Callen yelled.

The two men inside dropped their rifles and stood there stunned. "Shit." One of them said.

Two of the officers cuffed the men while Callen, Katy and the third officer watched. Katy heard noise in the hallway and swung around with her pistol drawn, three shots. Katy felt two of the bullets whiz past her head, the third, grazing her arm. He fired again and she emptied her clip as the man who had her by the hair earlier flew back against the wall and slid down onto the ground. Katy turned to find Callen slumped over. She rushed to his side and laid him out flat, trying to apply as much pressure as she could to his side.

"I think it's a through and through." She told him, leaning on him with all her weight.

Two more officers came in guns drawn, "You alright?"

"No, get an ambulance he's been shot." She yelled.

"Ma'am, you've been shot too." One of the told her, trying to move her away from Callen so another officer could wrap her arm before the EMTs arrived.

"I'm fine." Katy shouted and shoved him away.

Within minutes, the EMTs were there tending to the wounded. Callen was loaded onto a gurney and carefully wheeled out of the office area. As soon as Hetty saw him, she had Nell call the dispatch to be put through to the scene.

"Agent Callen, you have a call." The officer told Katy as she sat on the back of an ambulance, having her wound looked at.

Katy took the phone. "Hetty?"

"Yes, are you alright? That was very stupid of you Mrs. Callen." Hetty said with Nell, Eric, Kensi and Deeks looking on.

"I'm fine, Callen's been shot, I think it's a through and through to the side." She told her.

"Where are they taking him?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, probably the nearest ER." She said.

"Cedar-Sinai, Ma'am." The EMT told her.

"I heard we will meet you there." Hetty told her and hung up.

"Thank you." Katy said handing the officer back her phone.

"You're welcome. Your husband is being loaded for transport; did you want to ride with him?"

"Yes, please." Katy said looking at the EMT who was wrapping her arm.

"You're good, they'll finish up at the ER." The EMT told her.

"Thank you." She said hopped off the ambulance and ran to Callen's side.

She took his hand when she got in. "That was really stupid Katy, I told you to stay out. What would've happened if you'd been shot? They could've hit the baby."

The EMT in the back looked at them and smiled.

"Yeah, but nothing happened. If you'd gone in there alone you could be in worse shape." She told him.

"The next time I tell you to stay out, would you please just do it?" He said.

"Yes honey, I promise I'll stay out next time." She told him and leaned down to kiss him.

"I mean it Katy; I can't have anything happening to you or the baby." He told her.

"I get it Callen." She smiled. "Hetty and the others are going to meet us at the hospital."

"No Katy, you don't understand. This is why you're not allowed in the field, what if something had happened to you or the baby?" he said angrily.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine and the baby is fine." She told him.

"You're so damn stubborn." He said wincing in pain as the EMT changed the gauze pad and applied more pressure.

"Women, can't live with them, can't live without them." The EMT laughed.

"Especially this one." Callen laughed and then regretted it.

"If you weren't hurt right now, I'd hit you for that." Katy laughed.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. We've already lost one pregnancy; I don't think either of us could handle it if we lost this one."

Katy ran her fingers through his hair. "I knew the risk I was taking by going back in. You may be Sam's partner, but you're my husband. He wasn't there to watch your back and the only other person I trusted to do it was me. I promise never again."

Callen reached up and pulled her lips to his, kissing her. "You'd better mean that."

"I do Baby." She told him and kissed him again.

Hetty and the others were waiting in the waiting room when Granger stormed in. "What the hell happened?"

"They're fine Owen." Hetty told him.

"Okay, but what happened?" He asked again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Callen went to the grocery store and it was robbed, plain and simple." She said.

"Why are they being touted as heroes? It's all over the media." He asked.

"Owen, they were doing as they were trained to do." She said. "Just calm down Owen, they should be out soon; neither of them was seriously injured."

Granger rolled his eyes and huffed.

Katy sat in the curtained area with Callen while he was being stitched up. Her wound didn't require any stitches; the Physician's Assistant just checked it and redressed it. He was on his side as they stitched the wound in his back. She smiled at him and reached for his hand.

"You doing okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, its fine, just another scar." He smiled. "From what I hear, chicks dig scars."

Katy laughed and scooted her chair closer to him. "Yeah, your scars are pretty interesting, kind of sexy too."

"You think my scars are sexy?" he asked, loopy from the anesthetic.

"I think everything about you is sexy, Honey." She said and kissed him.

"I love you. You were incredibly lucky tonight." He said brushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too."

"Alright, Mr. Callen all done. Let me get your discharge papers and after care orders and you'll be on your way." The doctor said removing his gloves.

Callen carefully rolled onto his back and pulled Katy with him. She sat on the side of the gurney and smiled down at him. "You were lucky too."

"I know I'm sorry. I think next time we should wait until we have back-up before we do anything, especially while you're pregnant or when we have the baby with us." He said and tried to lean up to kiss her.

The doctor walked back in. "Ok, I just need you signature." He said handing the clipboard to Callen, he signed it and gave it back. "Here are the aftercare orders. Don't get the stitches wet…"

"I've had stitches before, can we go I'm pretty sure our boss is out there waiting to hand us our asses." Callen told him.

The doctor smiled. "Sure. I've stitched you up before. Be careful, go see your regular physician if something comes up."

"Yeah right, he'll take the stitches out on his own in three days tops." Katy laughed helping Callen put on his shirt.

"I hope not." The doctor laughed. "Out of work for a week."

Callen stopped and looked up at the doctor, "A week?"

"Yes a week." He said.

"Fine, thanks." He said as he and Katy walked out the door.

Callen and Katy walked into the waiting room to everyone looking at them expectantly. "We're fine," Callen told them.

"Well we can see that." Granger said gruffly. "Can't you two go anywhere without trouble following you around?"

Hetty shot him a look. "We saw the whole thing on the stores security cameras."

"Then you saw him trying to put his hands up Katy's skirt?" Callen asked.

"Yes, we saw everything." Hetty reiterated, looking at Granger.

"You still should've waited for back-up instead of taking matters into your own hands, Agent Callen."

Callen clenched his jaw. "With everything that Katy's been through you really expected me to sit back and watch him touch her, possibly even rape her? Hell no, she's my wife and that's my baby she's carrying."

"Callen its okay, calm down." Katy said touching his arm.

Granger crossed his arms and stood there waiting for Callen to say more, but he didn't. He was tired and in pain and wanted to go home. He looked over and saw Sam walk in and gave him a nod.

"How long are you off for?" Hetty asked.

"A week." Callen told her.

"Mrs. Callen, you?" she asked.

"It was just a scratch, no stitches." She told her.

"Alright, get Mr. Callen home. I expect to see you tomorrow morning." Hetty said.

"Of course." Katy said and led Callen over to the others. "Can one of you either give us a ride home or over to the store so we can get the car?"

"Sure." Sam said leading the group out to the Challenger. "So what happened?"

"I was hungry, so we went to the store and picked up some steaks. We got to the register and the glass shattered. I texted Nell and passed Callen my pistol. One of the guys grabbed me and knocked Callen out."

"Did you get your head checked?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I had the doctor look at it before they stitched him up." Katy assured him.

"At least you guys are okay." Kensi told her giving her a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest Callen."

"Thanks Kens." He told her before she and Deeks walked away.

"We're going to go too. Glad you three are okay." Nell smiled and walked towards Eric's car.

"Did they come together?" Sam asked watching them drive off together.

"Looks like it." Katy laughed.

"Let's get you guys home. I can pick you up in the morning if you want, Katy?" Sam said.

"Can you just take me to the store in the morning and I'll drive in."

"Alright, sounds good." He said helping her into the back seat.

It was a quick drive to the house, Sam helped Katy get Callen into the house and back to the bedroom since he fell asleep in the car. Katy slipped his shoes off and pulled the covers over him. The cats were instantly up on the bed giving him the once over. Katy walked Sam out, agreed on what time he was going to pick her up and locked up. She turned off the lights in the living room and stopped in the kitchen for a snack. Katy must've stood in front of the refrigerator for fifteen minutes before deciding there was nothing she wanted and closed the door.

Callen was trying to get out of bed when she walked back into the room. "Hey where do you think you're going?" she asked laying him back down.

"How did we get home?" He asked slurring his speech.

"Sam dropped us off. Get back in bed." She told him.

"What about the Mercedes?" He asked.

"Sam's going to pick me up in the morning and take me to pick it up before we head to work." She said taking off her dress.

Callen sat back and watched her undress. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Katy walked over to the dresser and got a pair of pajamas before she walked over to him. She sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her face in his hands. "Thank you, Honey. You're not so bad yourself." She smiled.

"You're having my baby." He said astonished, with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you're my wife and we're having a baby."

Katy smiled and laughed. "I love you so much."

Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on the bed. "I could never tell you enough how much I love you. Please be careful tomorrow."

"I will Callen." She said as he laid his head on her chest.

"We need to get some sleep." She told him.

"I know I just don't want to let you go." He said kissing her chest. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you tonight."

"Go back to sleep, Callen." She told him.

Katy's alarm went off at six. She promptly got up and showered. Callen wasn't in bed when she got out. Wrapped in a towel, she walked into the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I may not be going in this morning, but I can at least make you breakfast." He said with a smile, moving a lot slower than normal.

Katy walked over to him and shook her head. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I got shot." He laughed. "How's your arm?"

"It's a little sore and probably bruising, but I'm fine." She said kissing him.

"Go get dressed, the bacon should be done by the time you come back out." he told her and swatted her butt as she walked away.

Little Girl was sitting on the foot of the bed meowing at Katy. She reached over and gave her some love. "You make sure Dad takes it easy today." Katy said head bunting her. Little Boy hopped up next to his sister and meowed too. Katy gave him a head bunt too. After she finished dressing, the cats followed her out to the kitchen.

"Don't you look cute?" Callen said.

"Well thank you, I figured since I'm getting bigger I should start wearing the maternity clothes." She told him.

"I like that shirt." He said trailing his finger down the v-neck to the valley between her breasts.

"Are you telling me in a not so subtle way to put another shirt on under?" She laughed.

"No, I'm just admiring what's mine." He smiled.

Katy knew the look in his eyes all too well and looked at her watch. "We have about forty-five minutes before Sam's due to pick me up; do you want a little early morning fun?"

Callen took her in his arms, "It's going to take a lot longer than forty-five minutes for everything I want to do to you right now."

"Should I call Hetty and tell her you need a babysitter?" she joked.

"Please? If you stay home, I promise I'll stay in bed all day." He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Oh stop." She moaned.

"You're the one wearing that sexy v-necked wrap shirt."He said and pulled at the strings at the side, untying them. "Ops look what I did."

"You're horrible." She told him after he placed his warm hands on her bare skin.

"No, I'm not." He laughed as he bent down to kiss her breasts. Just as Callen had reached around to undo her bra, the phone rang. "Don't answer it."

"What if it's Hetty telling me to stay home to take care of you?" she asked.

"Alright, if it's not Hetty hang up so we can finish this before Sam gets here." He told her.

Katy looked at the caller ID and stuck her tongue out at him. "Good morning Hetty."

"Good morning Katy, how's Mr. Callen this morning? Resting I hope."

"Actually, he got up while I was in the shower and made me breakfast." Katy told her.

"I figured he'd do that." Hetty laughed. "Do you think he'd going to rest if you're not there?"

"I doubt it. If we'd picked a color for the baby's room, he'd probably paint it this week."

"Alright, stay home today, if we need you, we'll call you in. Keep him down so he doesn't pull the stitches."

"Alright we'll talk again tomorrow?" Katy asked.

"Yes, tomorrow morning to see how he's doing."

"Actually, since you're letting me stay home today would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Hetty thought about it for a moment. "No, I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding; in fact, we'd like to talk to you about something."

"Is everything alright?" Hetty asked.

"Everything's fine, we just wanted to talk to you about the role we want you to play in the baby's life."

Hetty smiled. "Alright, what time?"

"I can have dinner ready by six."

"I will be there at six. Can I bring anything?" Hetty asked.

"Only if you want something harder than wine to drink." Katy laughed.

"I'll being a bottle from my personal collection over."

"Sounds good, I need to call Sam to let him know I don't need him to pick me up."

"I'll let him know."

"Okay, thank you. We'll see you tonight." She said and hung up, putting the phone on the counter.

Callen was looking at her, "So, you're staying home?"

Katy slipped her shirt off. "You did say that you'd stay in bed all day if I stayed home, right?"

Callen smirked, "Yes, I believe that is what I said."

"Is breakfast done?" she asked.

"Yes, would you like to eat breakfast in bed?" he asked.

"Sure and then you're not getting out of bed until Hetty gets here for dinner."

Callen agreed and pulled two plates from the cabinet. Katy sent him to the bedroom while she loaded up the plates, poured the coffee into a thermal carafe, grabbed the creamer and sugar and carried it all to the room. She laughed when she walked in to find Callen stark naked on the bed. Callen took the plates from her so she had one hand free to put the coffee, sugar and creamer down.

Kensi was worried when she got in and Katy wasn't there. When Sam came in without her, she was even more worried until Hetty explained that she'd given her the day off. Eric called them up to Ops in his usual manner. Hetty followed.

"Good morning." Nell told them. "These are the suspects from the attempted robbery last night, Thirty-one year old Christopher Jones, Twenty-nine year old David Ashley and Thirty-five year old Isaac Wooster. Wooster was the suspect that Katy shot and killed. When police questioned Jones and Ashley, both said that they were paid by who they assumed to be a man to abduct the pregnant blonde and her husband."

"What?" Kensi asked. "They were supposed to go in and abduct Katy and Callen?"

"Apparently so. Neither knows who hired them since Wooster was the one who made the arrangements and received the first payment. We ran his financial records and found a fifty thousand dollar payment from one of Dmitri Leshev's companies."

Hetty's eyes grew wide. "Dmitri has been tried, convicted and is sitting in jail is he not?"

"He is as is his son Yuri and his brother-in-law Yegor. All of the twins are also behind bars."

"So how did they find out Katy's pregnant or that she got married?" Kensi asked.

"All of Katy's half siblings were at the wedding." Deeks added.

"Yeah, but they were all in the hospital when she had the miscarriage." Sam said. "The only one that knows now is Ana."

"You don't think Ana's working for Dmitri?" Kensi asked.

"I ran an extensive background on Ana and found nothing, no ties what-so-ever to any of Dmitri's companies. No one in her circle of friends has ties to anyone even associated with the companies or the family."

"Ms. Jones, I want a thorough background on all of Katy's siblings. I can't believe we're reliving this. This is the last thing Katy needs."

"Do we tell them?" Sam asked.

Hetty thought about it and began nodding. "Yes, they need to know. I doubt they'd be interested in moving to a safe house. Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks would you two stay with them until this is sorted out, especially until Mr. Callen returns to work?"

"This guy is never going to leave Katy alone is he?" Sam said.

"I had hoped that once he was serving his sentence that he would leave her alone, but it doesn't look like that's going to be the case." Hetty said. "Dmitri is at the Federal Super Max. prison in Colorado, isn't he?"

"Yes why?" Nell asked.

"Mr. Hanna would you like to pay Mr. Leshev a visit, see what he has to say about this?" Hetty asked.

Sam nodded.

"Ms. Jones would you make the arrangements, please. Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks go watch over the Callen's home please. We will call you if we hear anything."

"Hetty, I can go over to Callen and Katy's too." Nell offered.

"Thank you Ms. Jones." Hetty said and walked out of Ops with her phone in her hand. She dialed as she walked back to her desk. "Leon, that situation from last night has just become more complicated. Where have you sent Special Agent Long and her team?"

"Carson Pierce has returned to the CIA and been reassigned, but Special Agent Long and her team have been traveling, providing assistance with the Red Team. Are you in need of their assistance?"

"Yes, Dmitri Leshev or someone using one of his company accounts hired the suspects from last night's attempted robbery. They were tasked with abducting the pregnant blonde and her husband; IE Mr. and Mrs. Callen."

Director Vance sighed. "Alright I'll get a hold of Agent Long and send her out to you. Keep me posted."

"Of course Leon." She said and hung up.

Nell was seconds from booking Sam's flight to Colorado when Hetty walked back into Ops. "There's been a change in plans. Special Agent Long and her team are in route; Director Vance has loaned them to us. They should be here later today. Our priority right now is to run the checks on all of Katy's half-siblings. As well as keep Mr. and Mrs. Callen safe. I'm heading to their house to explain the situation to them; if there are any developments you know what to do."

Callen and Katy were lying intertwined, her head on his chest, he was caressing her bare back. Callen's phone rang, it was Sam. "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"I don't know what you two are in the middle of and I apologize if I interrupted, but I thought I'd forewarn you that Hetty's on her way over to your house so you might want to get dressed." He laughed.

"Hetty's on her way over here now? Why?" he asked.

"There have been a few developments in the robbery case from last night. She wanted to personally brief the two of you on them." He told him.

"Alright Sam, thanks." Callen said hanging up. "We need to get dressed. Hetty's on her way over."

"Damn, I was enjoying just lying here with you." Katy whined.

Callen walked out to the kitchen to put the breakfast dishes in the sink. "Hey Katy, Kensi and Deeks are parked across the street." He called back to the bedroom.

"Seriously? Something major is going on." She said joining him at the front window. Katy walked back to the kitchen for her phone and dialed Kensi's number. She walked back to the window. Kensi reached for her phone and smiled when she saw it was Katy. "I see you."

"Hey how are you?" Kensi asked waving.

"We're good. Apparently Hetty's on her way over to talk to Callen and I about some case. Any idea what's going on?"

"I'll let Hetty explain." Kensi frowned. "Let's just say Deeks and I are moving in for a few days."

"You're moving in here for a few days?" she said looking at Callen. "Alright, thanks Kens. We'll get the guest room ready for you guys."

Callen was sitting at the island in the kitchen watching Katy get herself a snack. She's all but force-fed him a pain pill since he was in pain after their morning fun. They talked a little about why Hetty was on her way to talk to them, but really had no idea. Katy was putting the lettuce back in the refrigerator when the cats jumped up on the island and helped themselves to her salad. Callen sat there and laughed until Katy chucked a cherry tomato at him for not stopping them.

"What was that for?" he laughed.

"You could've stopped them instead of letting them eat it." Katy growled as she put the bowl on the floor so the cats could finish what they started.

"I'm sorry; that lettuce has very little nutritional value. If it was a spinach salad or if you'd used Romaine lettuce it'd be a different story." He told her. "Do you want me to make you something else?"

"So you can feed that to the cats too, no thank you." Katy said stomping off to the bedroom.

Just as the bedroom door slammed, the doorbell rang. Callen got up to answer it, like he'd expected it was Hetty. "Is everything alright Mr. Callen? I heard Katy yelling."

"She just made herself a salad and the cats ate it, she's mad at me because I didn't stop them." He laughed.

Hetty smiled and swatted his arm. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"It was all iceberg lettuce. That's stuff has no nutritional value." He said trying to defend himself.

The bedroom door opened and Katy walked through the kitchen. "Hello Hetty."

Hetty smiled and tried not to laugh seeing that Katy was still very angry about her salad. "Would you like me to send Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks out for a salad?"

Katy shook her head and started laughing, then crying. "No it's fine."

"Katy Honey, I'm sorry." Callen said trying to hug her.

"It's the hormones. Just leave me alone, I'm still mad at you." She said pushing him away.

Hetty sat them down in the living room and explained how the three men from the attempted robbery were paid to abduct them. Katy was in disbelief when she learned that the attempt was funded by one of Dmitri's companies. Hetty told them that she was having Nell run an even more thorough background check on all of her half-siblings.

"He's forever going to be chasing me, isn't he?" Katy said on the verge of tears again. "Now he's after Callen and will be after the baby once it's born."

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you or the baby." Callen assured her.

"That's easier said than done." Katy snapped.

"I will not let anything happen to any of the three of you." Hetty told her. "You two are the closest thing to family that I have."

The comment made Katy and Callen both smile. "We're glad to hear you say that, we feel the same way. Last night when we asked if the baby could refer to you as Grandma, we also want you to play the role. You are our mother, Hetty. You were always there in one form or fashion when we were growing up. Look at everything you've done for us over the years. If it hadn't been for you telling the team to get me out of Vitality's, Callen and I never would've met and we wouldn't be having this baby." Katy told her rubbing her stomach.

"I never was able to have children of my own; I've loved each and every child I helped. There is something about the two of you that…you have my heart; both of you. I want very much to be a part of your child's life. I will be grandma and grandpa and everything else the child will ever need." Hetty told them.

"With that being said, what are we doing about this situation?" Callen asked.

"Director Vance has sent Special Agent Long and her team to us; they will be here later this afternoon or evening. I want someone here with you two at all times. Both of you will remain here at the house until Mr. Callen is cleared to return to full duty. I feel you're the safest together." Hetty said and her phone rang.

"Hetty, we've got missing person's reports coming in from New Jersey, Denver, Pennsylvania and Oregon. When I spoke to the police all of them siblings were taken under the same circumstances. We haven't heard from any of the siblings overseas, in Alaska, Boston, New York, St. Louis, Oceanside or San Francisco." Nell told her.

"Katy call Reggie, make sure Ana got to work this morning." Hetty ordered. "Ms. Jones, contact SSgt Blanter's command, make sure she is accounted for. Also contact the authorities in Alaska and have them do welfare checks on the two living there. As for the others overseas, I'll handle those."

Katy immediately picked up her phone and dialed Ana's cell. There was no answer. She tried Reggie's cell he answered on the second ring. Katy explained what was going on and that he needed to call her back as soon as he knew whether she made it to work or not. Reggie was worried, both for Ana and Katy. Katy did her best to reassure him that she, Callen and the baby were safe. Reggie could hear Hetty in the background barking orders at someone and felt better knowing she was there with them.

Katy got on the house phone and called her brothers and sisters overseas. Paul answered immediately and he in turn called Alexey, Maksim, and Alex. Katy tried calling Svetlana and Misha in Alaska, getting a hold of both of them. Between calls, Nell had called Hetty letting her know that Tanya made it in to work. The NCIS office on base would handle her protection detail. Katy called Oksana, who happened to be with several of the Patriots players. They promised not to let her out of their sight.

By four, Katy hadn't heard back from Reggie and was about to call when the phone rang. "Is this Katy Callen?" the woman asked.

"Yes this is she, who is this?" Katy asked.

"My name is Karen Tartner; I work at Reggie, Cassi and Mary's school. Ana didn't come pick the kids up from school this afternoon and I can't seem to get in touch with their father. I've called the house, the church and his cell phone. Is there any way you can pick up the kids, otherwise I have to turn them over to CPS."

"Oh no, I'm in Southern California. The soonest I can be there is tonight." Katy told her. "Callen, Reggie's missing now too. No one picked the kids up from school."

"Mrs. Callen, I'm going to have to turn the children over to CPS."

"I understand that; please call me back with the name of someone I can contact so I can get the children. I may have to bring the children to Southern California with me, is there any way you can have their teachers collect a week's worth of school work?"

"You are their Aunt?"

"Yes Ma'am, I am. I also have power of attorney over the children in the event something happens to Reggie."

"I don't so this for everyone, but since they are Father Reggie's children, I will take them home with me." She told Katy giving her, her address and home phone number.

"If by chance I cannot get out of town to get the children, I may send some associates of mine. They are Federal Agents."

"Do the children know these people?"

"Yes, they've met them several times."

"No Katy, you and Mr. Callen will go get the children. Either Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks will accompany you or it will be Ms. Long and Mr. Lewiston. I'll have Ms. Jones make the arrangements straight away."

"Mrs. Callen, may I ask what's going on?" Mrs. Tartner asked.

"It's a very confusing situation and both Reggie and Ana may be in danger, as the children may be too." Katy told her as she quickly scratched a note to Callen. 'Have Nell check this woman- Karen Tartner.'

"You are a federal agent as well?" Mrs. Tartner asked.

"Yes, both my husband and I are." Katy told her.

They talked for a few more minutes before they ended the call. Nell was on the phone immediately with a full background on Karen Tartner as well as their flight information. "Karen Tartner is fifty-four years old and has worked for several of the school districts in San Francisco for over thirty years." She told them.

"So there's no affiliation with Dmitri or anyone from the family?" Katy asked.

"None, she's clean. Widowed twenty years ago, never remarried. Never had children of her own. She's also received several awards and acknowledgments for her work with the students. I think it's safe to say that she's on our side." Nell told her.

"Alright. What about the flight?"

"You, Callen, Kensi, Deeks, Agents Long and Lewiston will leave at six on a chartered flight." Nell told her.

"You are to get the children, go by the house, pack as much of their belongings as you can and come straight back here. Do you have food enough for the three children?" Hetty asked.

"Of course." Katy told her.

Sam arrived twenty minutes later with the Expedition to take them to the airport. Cass and Mike were meeting them at the airport. Sam would bring the rest of Cass' team back to the mission. Everything ran smoothly. Like they were told, there was a van waiting to take them to Mrs. Tartner's house. She was very gracious and sent the kids off with two week's worth of class work and bags of fresh baked cookies. Katy thanked her for her help and told her that she would be in contact with her on a regular basis.

The house was eerily silent when they walked in. It was awkward being in Reggie's house without him being there. While Cass and Mike waited outside, the other four packed as much of the kids stuff as they could and headed back downstairs. Lt. Hammond was outside talking with Cass and Mike when they came out and hauled the bags to the van. Once the kids were in the van, they talked about the missing person's report for both Reggie and Ana. Hammond promised to keep them in the loop and they in turn promised to keep him apprised of the investigation in LA.

When they finally walked into the house at ten, the kids were overly exhausted. Katy made them pancakes since she was just as hungry as they were. Callen, Kensi, Deeks and Mike got the bedrooms situated, while Cass helped Katy with dinner. By eleven, the kids were in bed asleep. Katy felt like she was going to fall over, but stayed up to hear the latest on the investigation.

Sam, Kensi, and Deeks were going to fly out to Colorado the following morning to talk with Dmirti, Yuri and Yegor. Jason and Anthony were going to stay with Katy, Callen and the kids. Cass and Mike were going to be at the office working with Nell and Eric. Director Vance had offered up several other agents who were pending assignments to help.

Over the next two weeks, Katy kept in close contact with Mrs. Tartner. When the kids finished the first week's assignments, Katy sent them back to her. Two days later, Mrs. Tartner sent another two weeks worth of school work down. There was still no word on Reggie or Ana's whereabouts and Katy didn't know what to tell the kids. Nate made regular visits to the house to talk with the kids and said over all, they were adjusting very well. Katy's biggest fear was that Reggie and Ana would never be found. She didn't mind taking the kids permanently, but it just meant a lot of things would change.

Two weeks into the investigation, Katy was now five months pregnant. She'd gotten a call from Nell that Reggie and Ana's location was discovered. She packed up the kids and took them into the office and sat them in the bullpen while she went up to Ops. She walked into a full house. Callen was standing with Sam and greeted her with a hug and kiss when she walked over to them. They watched as SFPD SWAT raided the building. They all hoped that at least one of their captures survived so they could get as much information as possible from them, but it didn't happen that way. However, Reggie and Ana were safe and truly, that's all Katy cared about.

At Hetty's insistence, they were brought to LA for their own safety. The majority of Katy's siblings were safe and checked in on a daily basis, but there was still no sign of Sergi, Daria, Makhail or Nataly. The LA team was presented with another case, so it was left to Cass and her team to finish the investigation. Katy was assisting in both investigations since she was pulled from the field because of her pregnancy.

The house was packed. Not only did they have Reggie, Ana and the kids staying with them, but Hetty still insisted on someone staying with them at all times. In the evenings, it was Cass and her team, during the day while they were all at work; the protection detail was handed off to the agents waiting for assignments. Sam and Callen made two more trips to Colorado to question Dmitri, Yuri and Yegor. Each time, they came back empty handed. Either they truly knew nothing or they were very good liars. Callen and Sam both agreed that they knew nothing.

A month and a half after the investigation began; they got word that a body had been found on the grounds of the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs. Cass and her team headed out to have a look. Katy was prepared for the worst. The body found turned out not to be Daria, thankfully. So the case was handed over to Colorado officials and the search continued.

Reggie and Ana were in danger of losing the house, since neither had been able to work in a month and a half; they couldn't make the house payment. Hetty contacted the bank and bought them more time, but they feared it wasn't enough. In late August, they made the decision to put the house on the market after looking at a house in Katy and Callen's neighborhood. They hired a moving company to pack the old house and move everything to LA. Reggie resigned his position at Grace Cathedral, the kids were withdrawn from their school in San Francisco and Ana transferred within her company to an office in LA.

Katy felt horrible that they had to lose the beautiful house in San Francisco, but Reggie said it was for the best and it was time to move onward and upward. Katy raised the question of Kari and the twins. Reggie simply told her that they would travel back every year. He was able to get on with one of the local churches there in LA as an associate Pastor and their lives; at least; returned to some semblance of normalcy. Agents were posted outside the house and school for the duration of the investigation. The kids thrived in their new school and were happy to be in Southern California with Callen and Katy. Katy was relieved to have the house a little emptier. Reggie, Ana and the kids were over every night with dinner and were literally just down the street.

Callen and Katy decided to go out on a limb and paid Arkady a visit. He was very pleased to see them and absolutely thrilled to hear they'd gotten married and were so obviously expecting a child. He begged them to sit with him for coffee while they talked.

"Married, wonderful news and with baby too." Arkady said.

"Thank you Arkady." Katy smiled.

"You need information?" He asked.

"Yes, we need to know if you've heard anything about someone taking over my father's companies and hiring someone to kidnap several of the single-births."

"This again, I thought this was done? Dmitri is rotting in prison as is Yuri and Yegor. I've heard nothing, but I will talk around." He told them.

"Thank you we appreciate your help, Arkady." Callen told him.

"Wait, you leave so soon? When is the baby coming?" He asked.

"November." Katy told him standing.

"I want to do something for the baby, what do you need?" he asked.

"We find out next month if it's a boy or girl, we'll let you know. Right now, we need everything." Katy said.

"Very good, I will get something nice for the baby." He told them and watched them walk back into the house.

"Arkady knows nothing, but said he'd ask around." Callen said when they walked back into Ops.

"Alright." Hetty said as if she was lost in thought.

"Are you alright, Hetty?" Callen asked.

"Oh yes, yes. Just mulling over this case, I don't know how much longer Director Vance is going to keep this investigation open."

"It's not like Cass and her team was working anything else." Katy pointed out.

"I know Katy, but this case really has nothing to do with our nation's security. Yes, it deals with a threat against two of my agents, but the others are irrelevant." She said.

"I understand; who would take over the cases Local LEOs or the FBI?" Callen asked.

"At this point, I don't know. Most likely the local authorities in New Jersey, Colorado, Oregon and Pennsylvania." She said. "I know you'd rather keep on this case, but if Director Vance pulls the plug, we have to follow orders."

"What about the protection detail for Reggie, Ana and the kids?" Katy asked.

"I will have to stop it I don't even know it I will be authorized to provide the two of you protection." She said.

"Alright, we'll do as much as we can until that time comes." Callen said looked at Katy and walked back up to Ops.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the right to the NCIS:LA characters, only my own.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"We can't just leave them like sitting ducks." Kensi whined. "They're practically family."

"I know, but if Director Vance wants to reassign these agents, he can." Katy told her.

"Well, I'll give my time to watch them." Deeks offered.

"It may come to that." Callen said.

"I can install a security system to rival no other." Eric offered.

"That would be appreciated, but I think we're getting ahead of ourselves." Katy said.

"It was just a warning; Hetty will keep the director off our backs as long as she can." Callen added.

"We can't just leave Reggie, Ana and the kids blowing in the wind." Sam said patting Katy on the back. "We'll take care of them. If something ever happened to Cassi and Mary, my daughter would kill me."

"Thank you Sam." Katy smiled and leaned into him.

"We have to focus on the here and now. We have to find out who's behind these kidnappings. I'll run every search I can think of, financials, phone, everything. There's got to be something we're missing." Nell said.

"Is there one number that the guys from our store and those in Reggie's case have in common?" Katy asked.

"There is, but it's a pre-paid phone." Nell told her.

"What about the GPS on the phone? Can we see where they're working from or somehow get into the phone's service and see who all they're calling?" Katy asked Eric.

"I might be able to give the phone a virus that will allow us to see who they're calling, but it's a long shot. We have to know exactly where the user is." He said turning to his computer, running all of the scans he could for that number.

"I figure we've got two weeks before the plug gets pulled." Cass told them. "You guys tell us what you want us to do and we'll do it."

"No this is officially your case we'll follow your lead." Callen told her.

Cass sighed and looked at Katy. "We'll stay as long as you need us here. Screw what the director says."

"At the risk of losing your jobs, no I can't let you do that." Katy told her.

"One month." Hetty said as she walked into Ops. "Ms. Long, I've been able to stall your team's reassignment for one month. I couldn't talk the director into leaving the other agents with us. So we're going to handle the protection of the Rocco's and Mr. and Mrs. Callen between the two teams."

"Thank you Hetty." Katy said putting her arm around her.

"What do we have so far?" Hetty asked.

"Not much. There is one number the two sets of suspects have in common. I've asked Eric to see what magic he can work on getting into the phone so we can find whoever it is making these calls and to see if they're in contact with the other people they hired to kidnap Sergi, Daria, Makhail and Nataly." Katy told her.

Hetty smiled. "Very good, any other ideas?

"Short of leg work and background checks, not really." Callen told her.

"Nell, do me a favor do an extensive search for Svetlana Larionov, Yuri's mother. I know she's supposed to have died a number of years ago, but knowing that Dmitri faked one of every twin's deaths, she could still be around."

"It's worth a try. I'll put out some feelers with some contacts of mine." Hetty told them and looked at her watch. "It's after six, why don't you all call it a night and head home."

"We have a month to wrap this case, we need every available hour." Callen told her.

"Yes and your wife is nearly six months pregnant. She needs dinner and a good night's sleep." She told him.

Sam smiled at Callen and nodded. "A good night's rest will do all of us some good. Maybe with some clear heads, we might make some headway tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Hanna." Hetty smiled. "Now home all of you. Ms. Long, are you and you team staying between the Rocco's and Callen's.

"Yes we are." Cass told her.

Hetty nodded. "Thank you."

"Did you guys want us there too?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, let's have a slumber party." Katy laughed. "Girls in one room, guys in another. I call master for the girls."

"Over my dead body." Callen laughed pulling Katy into his arms.

"Don't say that too loud, I'm sure someone would love to arrange that for you." Sam joked.

"Home, now all of you, that includes the two of you; Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale." Hetty said and ushered them all out the door.

Cass said she and Mike would stop off on the way back to their house to get dinner. Katy was thankful, all she wanted to do was get home and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Callen went in and searched the house before he would let Katy in. When it was clear, she ran in the air conditioned house and stripped out of her long slacks and blouse. She walked out in her shorts and tank top just as Reggie, Ana and the kids walked up to the door.

"Auntie, can we go swimming? It's too hot out here." Mary asked.

"Of course honey. Have you guys had dinner yet?" Callen asked.

"Yes, we ate." Reggie told him.

Katy followed them out to the back and fell into the hammock. When Cass and Mike arrived with dinner, Callen brought a plate out to her. "Thank you honey." She said giving him a kiss.

"How are you two doing." He asked while he rubbed her belly.

"We're tired." She said.

"I think we're going to have a soccer player." He laughed as he kissed her stomach.

Cass and Mike walked out with three plates and handed Callen his. Katy maneuvered herself off the hammock to join them at the table. Reggie and Ana pulled a couple of the extra chairs over and joined them, but still kept an eye on the kids in the pool. Katy made it a point not to tell Reggie and Ana about the deadline and thankfully none of the others brought it up. After dinner, Callen carried their plates in and set them in the sink.

"Auntie, can you get in the pool with us?" Mary asked.

"Oh Baby, that requires energy. As much as I'd like to, I'm too tired to go up my suit on. In fact, I don't even have a maternity suit. I only have my two-piece and I really don't think everyone wants to see that." Katy told her.

"Then get in as you are." Callen suggested.

"Are you going to lift me over the side and help me back out again?" she asked him.

"If that's what you want." He smiled and kissed her.

Katy sighed and pushed herself out of the chair. Her feet were so swollen and sore, she could barely walk. Callen scooped her up and carried her over to the pool. The kids were yelling for him to throw her, but Callen let her feet drop into the pool and made sure she was steady before he let go. The water felt good. It wasn't too cold and it wasn't too warm. With just a few minutes in the pool, she could tell that the swelling in her hands, legs and feet was going down.

"Oh this feels so good, you guys should get in. I have a two piece you could borrow, Cass." Katy offered.

"Nope, I'm good in shorts and a tank top just like you." She said and ran back in the house, followed by Callen and Mike. Within fifteen minutes, all of the adults were in the pool with the kids.

Kensi and Deeks came over at eight and climbed in with them. There was barely any room with the eight adults in the pool. Reggie and Ana pulled the kids out of the pool at eight thirty so they could bathe and go to bed. By nine, Katy felt like a prune. With Callen's help, she got out and headed in to take a shower before getting a snack.

"I can't get over how big Katy's getting." Cass said. "She looks so good. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Yeah, she's still the beautiful woman I fell in love with." Callen told her. "We actually find out next week what we're having."

"What are you hoping for?" Mike asked.

"I don't care as long as it's healthy." He smiled.

"I still say she's having a boy." Deeks said. "No, I'm serious look at her body."

Callen raised an eyebrow as he looked at him.

"No I mean, um. Ugh. She still looks like she swallowed a basketball. If it was a girl, she would've started growing wider." Deeks said waiting for either Kensi or Callen to clobber him.

"Actually, I've heard that too." Cass agreed. "She does look like she's got a basketball stuffed in her shirt."

"Thank you." Deeks smiled and promptly got elbowed.

"The fact that you pay that much attention to one of my best friend's bodies scares me." Kensi said.

"No, the fact that you pay that much attention to my wife's body scares me." Callen added.

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't pay attention to her body, it's just an observation." Deeks said trying to explain himself out of the mess he was in.

Mike and Cass laughed.

"Katy's out of the shower." Callen said with a smile.

"I didn't hear the water go off." Kensi said.

"No, I can smell her. She uses this coconut body wash that smells so good." He smiled.

"Are you talking about my coconut body wash again?" Katy asked as she walked through the kitchen.

"Of course I am; you know I like what it smells like." He said over his shoulder.

"Anyone want something to eat?" Katy asked pulling the fridge open.

"What have you got?" Deeks asked walking into the kitchen.

"Deeks, keep your hands off my melons." Callen laughed.

A knotted towel came flying out of the kitchen and hit him in the back of the head. Slowly, he got up, turned around and picked it up. Katy heard him coming and slammed the refrigerator door, running towards the hall. He tossed it on the counter and put his hands up as if surrendering, then took off running after her. She shrieked and laughed as she ran around the island away from him. Kensi, Cass and Mike wandered into the dining room to watch the two of them.

"Are they always like this?" Cass asked.

Kensi nodded and grinned, "Yes they are."

"It's cute." Cass declared and leaned into Mike.

"Aren't you two getting married?" Kensi asked.

"We are, just waiting a while." She said.

"What about you and Deeks, any wedding bells in your future?" Mike asked.

"Um no," Kensi laughed. "We're a long way from being ready to even think about getting married."

Callen caught Katy and she screamed. The cats came running and hopped up on the island, meowing at Callen. Katy spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled at one another and kissed. He gave her a quick kiss before he hugged her and let her go. He followed her to the refrigerator and looked in over her shoulder. She was laughing, he was laughing. The others stood back and watched.

Katy and Callen were the first ones up the following morning. She started a pot of coffee while Callen showered. By the time he walked out into the kitchen; dressed, the others were up and sitting around the island with a cup of coffee. Katy poured him and cup and handed it to him, stealing a kiss in the process. Everyone watched the exchange.

"You know, they are almost sickeningly cute." Cass laughed.

"Hetty won't let them act like this at the office, so they have make up for it when they're in the privacy of their own home. Except they forget they aren't alone." Kensi said putting emphasis on the alone part.

"You're just jealous." Katy laughed and stuck out her tongue.

Callen was standing behind Katy with his hands on her belly. "How's the soccer player this morning?"

"Very active." Katy told him, moving his hand to where the baby was currently kicking.

"Can I feel?" Cass asked.

"Sure, put your hand here." Katy said putting her hand on the exact spot.

"Wow, I'd say place kicker." She laughed.

"Let me feel." Kensi said running over placing her hand on Katy's stomach.

All Kensi could do was laugh.

"You guys hungry?" Callen asked getting out a frying pan.

"Um, you're cooking?" Deeks asked.

Callen brought up the pan acting like he was going to smack Deeks with it. "Yes I'm cooking. I make Katy breakfast every morning. You guys are never up in time to witness it."

"Do you want some help?" Deeks asked.

"You want the bacon or the eggs?" He asked.

"I'll do the eggs. Do you guys like omelets?" Deeks asked.

"I like mine sunny and runny." Katy smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.

"With two pieces of toast." Callen added.

"Anyone else want to special order their eggs?" Deeks asked.

"You know how I like mine." Kensi smiled.

Katy looked at Callen and walked away. "How do you like yours Kens?" she laughed.

The six of them walked into Ops and stopped, Hetty was already there waiting for them. Katy asked. "Did you get anything on Svetlana Larionov?"

"Not really, I've got a death certificate, but have no verification of her ever being buried. I've also been looking into Leshev/Larionov business' financial records and found this." Nell said pulling the records up on the screen. "It looks like a stipend is taken and transferred to an account with an international bank."

Katy smiled. "Transaction record?"

"Of course." Nell beamed. "There are six, fifty thousand dollar transfers to different accounts here in the States. Four of the six have continued to receive transfers totaling seventy-five thousand dollars; each account. The fifth account only received an additional fifty thousand dollars."

"Let me guess, two of those accounts were the suspects from the botched kidnapping here in LA and the other's the kidnappers from San Francisco?" Callen asked.

"Exactly. The account here in LA was owned by Isaac Wooster and the account in San Francisco was owned by Ming and Li Nguyen, both were killed in the raid when Reggie and Ana were rescued.

"By chance are there any ATM transactions or purchases made at say a department store?" Sam asked.

"There are several of both; Eric is trying to get into the bank's ATM camera and the Security camera at Bloomingdales."

"When was the last ATM transaction?" Cass asked.

"Yesterday." Nell smiled.

"You guys, I've got a picture of the person making the withdrawal at the ATM." Eric said.

The woman appeared to be in her late forties, early fifties. "Nell, do you have a picture of Svetlana Larionov before she supposedly died?"

"Pulling it up now." Nell said.

"Clearly she's had work done." Cass noted.

"Yeah, but look at the basic facial structure and the eyes." Sam said.

"Can you superimpose one over the other?" Katy asked.

"Bingo." Callen said.

"Comb through all of the traffic cams in the area around the ATM; let's see if we can figure out where she hangs out the most. Maybe even an address." Katy said.

Callen glared at Katy, but she turned away ignoring him. "Eric, are we making any progress on that phone virus?"

"No, but I've been able to find out what make and model the phone is. If we could somehow trade her phone for another, we could track everything." He told her.

Katy nodded. "How easily can we get one of those phones?"

"Any convenience store has them. I can probably install the virus in fifteen or twenty minutes."

Katy looked back at Cass and Callen. "I think I have an idea."

Cass and Callen looked at her expectantly. "Care to share?" They asked.

"We switch the phones."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Jason asked.

"Someone, preferably not someone from Cass' team asks to use her phone. They switch them. We not only can track her movements and calls, but we also have the call history on the original phone."

"Why not Cass' team?" Kenai asked.

"Cass' team and our team are responsible for bringing down her husband, father, son and all of the twins. She may know what we look like." Katy told her.

"I think it's a good idea." Cass said.

"Best plan we've got at the moment." Callen agreed. "The only one who could do it is Nell.

"No one said it had to be a woman. While she might identify more with a woman, she might be a little more responsive to a man. Personally, I think Mike, Anthony or Jason should do it." Katy said.

Everyone else agreed. Callen, Sam and Deeks were definitely out of the question since they arrested Dmitri, Yuri and Yegor. There was the possibility that Mike, Jason or Anthony could do it, but they might be too young to draw her attention. Mike volunteered; now all they needed to know what where Svetlana was spending most of her time.

By noon, they had Svetlana sitting outside a little café in Beverly Hills. Mike got set up with an ear wig and button cam. Eric handed him the phone and gave him brief directions on how to activate the phone. Mike looked as if he wanted to clock Eric for it. Finally he and the rest of the two teams headed out, leaving Katy to watch from Ops.

"Ok, they're in position, everyone has eyes on Svetlana." Nell announced.

Everyone watched as Mike approached the woman. She wore a pair of Khaki shorts and very stylish tank top and blouse. She wore a pair of strappy sandals and definitely looked like she was trying to dress younger than her age by at least twenty years. The girls giggled when they saw her. Mike sat at the table next to her and pulled out his personal cell phone. He acted like he was trying to make a call; a couple cuss words later and he had her undivided attention.

Svetlana immediately began sucking in her stomach and pulled the tank top down to reveal more of her overflowing cleavage. It really wasn't a flattering look for the older woman.

"Please shoot me if I ever try to dress like that when I'm her age." Katy whispered to Nell, both girls burst out laughing.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I borrowed your phone for a minute, my battery is dead." Mike asked her.

"Oh of course." She said with a slight Russian accent. Katy surmised that she'd been in the states or out of Russia for a while.

"Thank you." Mike said taking the phone she was holding out to him.

Svetlana looked away for a moment and Mike made the switch. He dialed the activation code and talked to dead air before disconnecting the call and handing it back to her. Eric had set up the phone so it only had to come within six inches of the other and it would clone all of the calls and contacts to the other phone so it essentially looked like the original. Svetlana moved her chair closer to Mike and introduced herself.

"My name is Lana." She said with a bounce.

"Ray, what are you doing here enjoying the afternoon all by yourself?" he asked.

"I've got no one to spend time with." She smiled and batted her eyes.

"So what do you do for a living?" Mike asked.

"I'm widowed. My husband left me a vast fortune. I spend my days shopping." She told him leaning over so he could look at her breasts.

Everyone in Ops saw Mike shutter and couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Mike, cut her off and get the phone back to Ops." Callen said from the passenger seat of the Challenger.

"Thank you," Mike said. "But I have to get back to work. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Oh believe me, the pleasure was all mine. I hope to see you around sometime." She told him as she tried to touch his chest.

Everyone erupted into laughter again as Mike all but ran away from Svetlana and the café. "Glad you guys fine this so funny." He said through the com.

When he got in the Expedition and Cass pulled away from the curb, the laughter continued.

The team walked back into Ops, Mike looked thoroughly disgusted as he handed Eric the phone. "I really hope you get something off that damn phone. I need to take a shower."

"Hey Mike," Callen called, "We were just going to head out for lunch do you want to eat before you shower?"

Mike held his stomach, "No, I've lost my appetite for the rest of my life."

Everyone in Ops laughed again. "Sorry Mike." Katy called out.

They all sat in the bullpen talking about which truck they wanted to get lunch from. There was laughter and yelling. Finally after they decided what they all wanted to eat, Sam, Callen, Katy and Cass headed out to pick it up.

Twenty minutes later Callen, Katy and the others walked back in with bagfuls of food containers and began handing them out. They all sat around between the desks and the couch eating. Fifteen minutes before the lunch period was due to be over, Nell rushed down stairs. "Guys. We just got word from the Women's Correctional Facility at Chowchilla that Anka and Alina Berezin were found dead in their cells this morning."

"What?" Katy asked. "She's killing off the twins now?"

"I contacted the women's facilities in Alaska, Denver, Virginia, New York, Massachusetts and Missouri; it's the same story with all of the twins there; dead in their cells this morning." Nell said.

"Shit." Katy said. "We've got to stop Svetlana before she gets to the men."

"Hey you guys, I've adapted the virus to spread to the other phones when she calls them." Eric said, interrupting them.

"Very good, Eric. Has she placed any calls yet?" Callen asked.

"No but we're going through the phone right now so far we've got two numbers in New Jersey, one in Colorado, three in Oregon and another two in Pennsylvania that she's been in contact with." Nell said placing the call log on the screen.

"Do we have a GPS location on any of the phones?" Cass asked.

"Working on it." Eric said. "As soon as we have a location, we will let you know."

"Have there been any reports from the correctional facilities overseas about any of the twins being found dead?" Hetty asked.

"No and I don't think we will hear anything until Svetlana gets around to killing the male twins. All of the twins that have died in the US have been female." Nell told her.

Hetty nodded. "We have to stop her before she gets to the male twins. How many are here in the United States?"

"We have Nikita and Ivan Vasin in New Jersey, Stas and Zahar Kirillovsky in Pennsylvania and Vlad and Roman Elkin in Oregon."

"Kirillovsky? Any relation to Vitaliy?" Mike asked looking at Katy.

"Yes, they are his nephews." Katy told him.

"Did you ever meet them when you were undercover with Vitaliy?" Cass asked.

"I'd heard of them, but they never visited." Katy told him.

"Let's warn the facilities and have them moved to another part of the prison if need be." Hetty instructed. "It's a Friday evening, you're all tired. We'll monitor the situation over the weekend and start again Monday morning. Enjoy your weekends."

The two teams walked down to the bullpen to pack up. "So who's going to Katy and Callen's and who's going to Reggie and Ana's?" Cass asked.

"Jason and I can go over to Reggie and Ana's; I've got a game of chess to finish with his son." Anthony said.

Cass laughed. "I guess Mike and I will follow the two of you home."

"Why don't we all head over to our house. We'll order a bunch of pizzas or something and just hang out. I'm sure Reggie, Ana and the kids will be over anyway." Callen suggested. "Is that alright with you Katy?"

"Of course, we may not have enough seating outside for everyone."

"I can call Michelle and have her bring up our lawn chairs." Sam offered.

"Deeks and I can bring some over too." Kensi said.

"Perfect. Kensi, Deeks you guys get some beer or something, Katy and I will order Pizzas. If you guys want something else grab it on your way over." Callen said.

Katy changed as soon as they got home. Callen walked in the bedroom. "Are you sure you're okay with everyone coming over, I know you're tired?"

"I don't mind at all." She said pulling him on the bed with her.

Callen kissed her belly and got kicked in the face. "I see how it is, kicking Daddy." He laughed.

"The baby knows your voice; it may have been trying to high five you." Katy laughed.

Callen left his hand on her belly and pulled himself up so he could look down on her. "I love you."

Katy pulled him down to her and kissed him. "I love you too."

"I'll get some extra chairs out of the garage."

"Alright, I'm just going to lay here for a couple more minutes." Katy told him.

An hour later, Katy was fast asleep and everyone had started to arrive. Jason and Anthony came over with Reggie, Ana and the kids. Of course, Mary went in with Katy and woke her up. Cass and Mike came over followed by Sam and Michelle with their kids got there right as Kensi and Deeks did with Monty. The cats heard the click of Monty's claws on the hardwood floors and went running out to meet him. The three tore through the house playing.

Katy and Mary wandered out to join the group outside. The adult; with the exception of Mike, Anthony and Jason talked. The three guys were playing with the kids in the pool. When their fifteen pizzas were delivered, they all sat around the yard eating. Ana asked Katy if there was any news on their brothers and sisters. Katy told her about the developments thus far, except about Alina and Anka and that they'd hopefully have word on their locations by Monday. She was pleased and thanked all of them profusely. By midnight, the house cleared out. Cass and Mike turned in for the night as did Callen and Katy.

It was a quiet, uneventful Saturday; both Katy and Callen were thankful. Katy spent most of the weekend either sleeping or outside relaxing in the sun. Callen was by her side the entire time. Cass and Mike were at the house, but the two couples were in different parts of the house or outside when the other was inside. They really didn't see each other until it was time to decide what they wanted for dinner. Even with a fridge and freezer full of food, there was nothing Katy wanted. Not to mention, the thought of cooking was exhausted in and of itself.

So they jumped in the Mercedes and headed to the Santa Monica Pier. They are hot dogs, pretzels and churros from the street vendors while they sat on the beach. Afterwards, they wandered in and out of the various shops normally visited by tourists. Katy and Callen found a little onesie that said "I love Mommy and Daddy" with palm trees and the beach behind it. It was the first piece of baby stuff they'd gotten and it made the fact that they'd have a baby in three months very real. Suddenly, they felt the overwhelming urge to get a jump on everything they'd need for the baby.

What was supposed to be a lazy Sunday turned into a day at the mall and every other baby store in the area. Cass tried to convince them not to purchase any of the big items like the Crib, dresser, changing table, car seats, stroller, etc. until later. Kensi, Michelle, Reggie and Ana were busy planning a baby shower for them. She also suggested they wait until after they find out what they were having before picking clothes, bedding and pretty much anything else that was styled for the two genders. Disappointed, Callen and Katy gave in and decided to wait.

Katy was absolutely exhausted by the time they got back to the house. Mary and Jason were sitting on the front steps when they pulled up. "Where have you been all day?" She scolded.

Katy tried her hardest not to laugh, "I'm sorry, did we have an appointment?"

"No, I wanted to spend some time with you." She pouted.

Callen scooped her up and stroked her dark brown hair. "I'm sorry honey; we were out looking at stuff for the baby."

"You should've said something; I would've got with you. I'm very good at picking out stuff for a baby." She told them in a very serious tone.

Katy leaned over and kissed Mary on the cheek. "Sorry, I didn't even think about asking if you wanted to go. Next time, I promise. Where are Daddy and Ana?"

"They're at home working on the wedding." She said.

"You got bored?" Katy asked as Callen put Mary down so he could unlock the door.

"Yes, you can only hear about flowers and receptions and all of that before I want to gauge my eyes out." she said rolling her eyes.

Katy had to laugh this time. "Gauge your eyes out? Where did you hear that from?"

"Jason and Little R were talking about movies and Jason said it."

"Thank you Jason." Cass said, giving him a frustrated look.

"Sorry." Jason shrugged.

"How did you two make it through planning your wedding?" Mary asked.

They all walked into the cool air conditioned house. "We didn't really plan it, Hetty did." Callen told her.

"Lucky."

"Mary you are okay with your Dad and Ana getting married aren't you?" Katy asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I still miss Mommy." She said.

Instantly, Katy looked at Callen, Cass and Mike; remembering they hadn't told Reggie. "You know what, we need to talk to your Daddy, and do you want to walk us over there?"

Mary hopped off the couch. "Sure."

Callen stopped Katy just before she stepped out the door. "You don't have to do this. I can tell him."

"No, I think it needs to come from me." Katy said.

They walked the three houses down to Reggie's, Mary on Callen's shoulders. The door was open, Reggie and Ana were sitting in the living room and told them to come in when they walked up the walk. Reggie could tell by the look on Katy's face that something was wrong and immediately asked Mary, Little Reggie and Cassi to go play out back for a few minutes. He asked everyone to sit down.

"What's wrong, I know that look Katy." He said.

"I completely forgot to tell you last night and I'm truly sorry for it slipping my mind." She said.

"You're pregnant." He smiled. "I'm not going to hold it against you."

"Reggie, we got word from Chowchilla Women's Prison that Anka and Alina were found dead in their cells.

Reggie let out a sharp breath and shook his head. "How?"

"They're thinking cyanide poisoning." Katy told them. In addition to Anka and Alina, Irina and Ksenia Guryev, Sasha and Sveta Osintev, Lena and Lera Kirkin, Veronika and Dominika Yazov, Renata and Tatyana Shchepkin and Yana and Lilya Fetisov were found dead this morning as well." Cass told them.

"What about the male twins and those overseas?" Ana asked.

"We've been in contact with the overseas facilities and as of yesterday afternoon, we hadn't hears anything back. All of the prisons in the states where the men are have been notified and hopefully been moved to a more secure part of the jail." Callen said.

"I'm sorry." Katy said.

"It's just as well; I was never going to allow the kids to see them again." Reggie said.

"Still Reggie, I'm sorry I didn't say anything last night." Katy said.

"No, its better that the kids don't hear this." He said.

The office was abuzz when they walked in Monday morning. Something was up and they headed up to Ops immediately to see what if any information had been found over the weekend. Cass and her team, Kensi and Deeks were already up there waiting for them.

Cass looked at her watch and tapped her foot laughing. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was moving a little slow this morning. I'm feeling absolutely huge today." Katy smiled.

"You look like a blimp." Sam joked. Katy gave him the evil eye. "I'm going to tell Michelle you said that."

Hetty walked in. "Now that everyone is here, Good morning. Ms. Jones, would you like to brief the teams on the weekend's developments?"

"Of course," Nell smiled. "I've got lots of information to pass to you guys. Eric's virus worked and we were able to pinpoint the locations of Sergi, Daria, Makhail and Nataly. Local LEO SWAT teams went in and found all four safe. Slightly malnourished and severely dehydrated. Sergi and Makhail were roughed up pretty bad, but fortunately, Daria and Nataly were untouched. They were all taken to the hospital, scheduled to be released Wednesday. The local LEOs also questioned them men and women who had them. All of them pretty much gave the same story that Christopher Jones and David Ashley did; that they never met the person who hired them."

"One of the women who had Nataly did mention that the person she spoke to was a woman. Eric was able to track Svetlana via the virus installed on the cloned phone and we have an address. Eric also was able to get into the traffic cams and security cameras in the vicinity and we've learned that she's not alone. She's accompanied by two males." She said putting the pictures on the screen.

"Holy shit." Katy said without thinking and looked at Hetty. "They're supposed to be in prison."

"There's no way possible that it's them. G and I talked to them what three times?" Sam said.

Nell spoke again. "Let me introduce you to Ivan Leshev; Dmitri's twin and Yegor Larionov; Yuri's twin."

"Yes but given that Dmitri or whoever is sitting in jail right now faked at least one twin's death and created a new identity for them, how do we know for sure that they truly are Ivan Leshev and Yegor Larionov?" Mike asked.

"Watch this." Eric said as Nell played some footage.

The teams were still skeptical. "There are no death records for either man. Both live their own lives, Yegor has had no contact with his brother or father since nineteen seventy-five when he started having affairs and producing a gaggle of children. It's the same story with Ivan; he hasn't spoken to his brother in nearly forty years."

"Do they know what Sveltana's up to?" Katy asked.

"They don't seem to; she makes all of her calls when she's not with the two of them." Nell said.

"So are we going to have to worry about the two of them when we try to get her?" Cass asked.

"Honestly, with everything I've read, if they knew what she was up to, they'd turn her in themselves." Nell said.

"Well, maybe we need to tell them what she's doing." Katy suggested.

"That could go either go well for us or go very wrong." Sam said.

"We've been keeping tabs on Ivan and he goes to a coffee shop every day at the same time." Nell said.

"Maybe we could use that to our advantage." Callen suggested. "We could try to talk to him."

"Yeah, but who?" Cass asked.

"Um, guys you need to see this." Eric said pulling a picture of a young Ivan and a woman who looked just like Katy.

"Oh my God, that's you." Sam said looking from the picture to Katy.

"Who is that?" Katy asked.

"Polina Levin, your mother." He said. "This is a news paper clipping announcing their engagement."

"Their engagement?" Callen asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"Callen, would you let me out in the field just this once, I have an idea." Katy asked.

"No absolutely not." He told her.

"G, hear her out. I think I know what she's thinking about." Sam said.

Callen sighed. "Fine let's hear your idea."

"If I look that much like my mother, he might be inclined to talk to me. It will at least get the channels of communication open." She said.

"Mr. Callen, I have to agree with Katy." Hetty said.

"I don't like it, what if something happens?" he said.

"You'll be there with me." Katy told him.

Katy was nervous as she and Callen walked up to the coffee shop and went in to order drinks. Kensi was seated in the far corner of the outdoor seating area, Deeks at the table across from her. Sam was across the patio. Cass, Mike, Anthony and Jason were scattered inside and out. Hetty watched from Ops. Igor was seated in the shade in the middle of the patio area. Callen and Katy walked out of the shop with their drinks in hand and sat two tables away from him in the shade.

Ivan casually looked around, watched the pedestrians on the sidewalk when he saw Katy and Callen. Everyone could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her, stared at her. Callen sat watching him through his sunglasses.

Ivan turned his chair towards them. "When is your baby due?" he asked.

"November." Katy answered.

"I'm so sorry for staring, but you look just like a woman I used to know." He said sadly.

"It's alright, I get that a lot, and I must have one of those faces." Katy laughed.

"No, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were her reincarnated. The likeness is uncanny." He said.

"We can leave if it bothers you." Callen said.

"Oh please no don't leave. Where are you from?" he asked.

Katy looked at Callen and he nodded. "I grew up here in LA."

"This woman and I were engaged to be married. She was with child when she died in nineteen seventy-seven." He said with tears in his eyes. "My brother will never admit to it, but I think he had something to do with her death."

"How so?" Katy asked.

"My brother courted her first, but he had many, many women. I just wanted Polina to be mine. He already was married and had two boys with his wife, but he had so many women with child, it was sickening. Polina and I were due to be married the following June when we found out she was pregnant that February. The baby, a girl was due in October, but Polina disappeared in August. I offered a huge reward for her return."

"What makes you think your brother had something to do with her death?" Katy asked, her stomach in knots.

"He raped Polina shortly after she and I were together. I honestly don't know if the baby was truly mine or if it was his."

"I'm sorry." Callen said. "Mr. Leshev, would you be willing to go somewhere with us where we can talk a little more in depth?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked. "Talk about what?"

"Mr. Leshev, we have information on Polina's death and your sister-in-law's actions in recent months." Katy asked.

"Lana's always up to something." He said.

"Please Ivan?" Katy said and saw the man pale. His eyes filled with tears.

"Only if I ride with you." He said.

Katy looked at Callen. "If that's what you want." Callen told him.

Hetty stood in Ops listening to the conversation, her jaw dropped when he gave the name of the unborn child. "Ms. Jones, I want every bit of information you can find on Ivan Leshev."

"Do you think Ivan is Katy's father?" Nell asked.

"A DNA test would have to be done to determine paternity." Hetty told her.

"Mr. Leshev, what would you do if I told you that that child survived and was taken to the United States at the age of two?" Katy asked.

"I would say it would be a miracle." He said.

"Mrs. Callen, give him no more information about you until we've run a more thorough background." Hetty said through the com.

Katy and Callen stood, as did Ivan and the other agents. Callen took Katy's hand as they walked. "If you believe what we tell you about Svetlana, would you be willing to turn her over to us or at least help coordinate it?" Katy asked.

"I will do whatever you need me to. I hate Lana, she's a bitter woman." Ivan told them.

Once the three of them were in the Mercedes and headed to the boat shed, Katy got a call from Hetty. "We got Igor's background back. There is the very distinct possibility that his is your biological father. If you'd like to talk to him, I think it would be alright."

Katy sighed, excited and absolutely horrified at the same time. "Alright."

"My dear, what is your name?" Ivan asked once Katy had hung up.

"Katy Callen, this is my husband G Callen. We work for NCIS." She told him. Callen looked at her for a second.

"What was your name before getting married?" He asked.

Katy swallowed hard. "Levin, Katya Levin."

Ivan brought his hand to his mouth; he sat silent until they got to the boat shed. "How did you survive?"

"Excuse me?" Katy asked.

"How is this possible? How did you survive?" he pleaded.

"All I know was that I was found in an orphanage in Russia at two, I was brought to the US and raised in the foster care system after that." She told him.

"Can I smoke before we go in?" Ivan asked.

"Of course." Callen told him. "Katy why don't you go on in and let them know we're here."

Katy nodded and went in. Sam, Kensi and Deeks arrived; Kensi went in to make sure Katy was alright while Sam and Deeks stood outside with Callen and Ivan. The three watched him closely. All three noticed certain mannerisms that were Katy and thought there was a possibility they were standing with Katy's father.

"I want to take a paternity test." Ivan said after a few long silent moments. "I need to know if she is my daughter."

"We'll talk about that later, right now we need to tell you about Svetlana." Callen told him.

Cass, Mike, Anthony and Jason pulled up in the Expedition. Ivan smiled warmly at them as they walked up. Cass looked at Callen, he nodded towards the building and she went in looking for Katy.

Ivan flicked the cherry of his cigarette a few feet away and held the butt out to Callen. "You should be able to get DNA off this. If not, I'll do a swab."

"You're serious about this, aren't you? Sam asked.

"I am, I searched for my daughter for fifteen years after Polina died. I never married nor had any other children. I felt guilty for loving another woman after Polina. If she is my daughter, I want to get to know her and you, her husband. The baby, I want to know my grandchild. Do you know what you're having?"

"We're supposed to find out tomorrow." Callen told him.

Once they were all in the boatshed, they began telling Igor about Svetlana and the kidnappings of Dmitri's single-births. They also told him about the deaths of all of the female twins in the US. He wasn't at all surprised and offered to help in any way possible. When they weren't talking to him about his sister-in-law, he was staring at Katy.

"Katy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Callen asked, leading her upstairs by the arm. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. What if he is my father? I don't know if I want a relationship with him." She said.

"He wants to take a paternity test. Offered us the cigarette he was smoking. Do you want if run against yours?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"At least one of us would know their father." He said and smiled.

Katy leaned into him and sighed. "I don't know."

Callen instinctively wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple. "You do whatever you want."

By five, they were dropping Ivan off at the coffee shop. He wanted so much to hug the woman he knew in his heart was his daughter, but he could see the hesitance in her eyes. Ivan agreed talk to Yegor about Svetlana and then the two of them would meet with the agents again to help bring her in.

"Good luck tomorrow." Ivan said before he got out of the car.

"I told him about the ultrasound tomorrow." Callen told her.

"Thank you." Katy said.

Katy and Callen got to the doctor's office fifteen minutes before her appointment. They checked in and sat down. When they were called in, Katy nearly ran in the room. "A little excited this morning?" Callen asked.

"Of course, I want to know what this little alien-child is so we can start talking about names." She laughed.

Callen gave her a huge smile. "I'm excited too. Deeks says it's a boy."

The door opened and in walked Dr. Wong. "Good morning, how are you two?" she asked.

"Excited." Katy told her.

"Well, let's get started. I'm going to be taking measurements before we start looking for the gender of the baby, alright?" she said.

"No problem." Katy said as she laid back and pulled up her blouse.

Dr. Wong squirted the warm gel on to her stomach and grabbed the wand. Within seconds, the baby in all its glory appeared on the screen. Callen squeezed Katy's hand. The doctor took the measurements she needed and moved the wand lower on her stomach.

"Alright Mom, Dad you ready to learn the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, please." Katy said with tears already in her eyes.

"Well, it's a boy." She smiled.

"A boy." Katy cried. "Honey, we're having a boy."

"I can't believe Deeks was right." Callen said astonished.

"Congratulations." Dr. Wong said.

Katy and Callen walked into the Mission and over to the bullpen. Everyone's attention was on them. Katy beamed as she walked to her desk and put her bag down.

"So?" Sam asked.

"I don't know if we're going to tell everyone." Callen told him.

"You can't do that to us." Sam said.

"It's a boy isn't it?" Deeks asked.

"Maybe." Katy laughed.

"Then it's a girl?" Cass and Kensi said.

"Maybe." Callen said.

Hetty walked into the bullpen with a smile. "Stop tormenting us and just tell us."

"It's a boy. Deeks was right." Katy told them.

"Congratulations." Hetty said. "Katy, I need to have a word with you."

Katy followed her to her desk and sat down. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I wanted to know if you wanted us to send the cigarette butt and your swab off to the Forensic lab for the Paternity test."

"I don't know, what's your feeling on the situation, do you think he's my father?" she asked.

"I think there's a good chance he is. Everything he's said has been truthful, right down to his fifteen year search for you." She told her.

"He looked for me for fifteen years?" Katy asked shocked.

Hetty nodded. "He did."

Katy thought for a while. "Yes, send it off. How soon can we have the results?"

"As early as next week." Hetty told her.

By noon, they'd received a call from Ivan telling them that Yegor was on board and wanted to meet with them. Most of all, he wanted to meet Katy. Cass and Mike went to pick them up and took them to the boatshed. Katy, Callen and the rest of the two teams sat in the main room of the boatshed when they walked in. Katy held her breath, knowing that in a week she'd find out if this man was her father.

Yegor walked over to her and shook his head. "I'm so sorry for everything my brother and father put you through. Uncle tells me you were instrumental in his arrest."

"Yes I was, with this team. This is my husband, G Callen and this is Special Agents Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, Marty Deeks; we work here in LA and this is Cassidy Long, Michael Lewiston, Jason Davis and Anthony Carter. Cass' team and I were responsible for the arrests of the twins."

"Thank you all." He said going around the room, shaking everyone's hand. "I will do whatever you want me to in order to bring my Mother in."

"Are you sure, this is your mother." Katy said.

"She didn't raise me, the nanny's did. My mother was more interested in bedding her own flock of lovers." He said.

With that being said, they arranged for the three; Svetlana, Ivan and Yegor to go to dinner at a designated restaurant where they will arrest all three. Yegor and Ivan understood that they wouldn't be charged with anything, it was just to make it more believable to Svetlana. Although they were told that if it was found that they had any part in the plot to kidnap the single-births or kill any of the twins, they would be charged. Both swore they had no knowledge of either plot. Once Yegor and Ivan were taken back to the original pick-up location, the two teams worked out the fine details. Katy of course would watch from Ops.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the NCIS:LA characters, I"m just borrowing them.**

"Please be careful out there tonight." Katy said to Callen as the teams got ready for the evenings operation.

"Katy, I don't foresee any problems. I'm sure it's going to go off without a problem." He told her.

"Still, you're worried about something happening to the baby and I. I'm worried about you." She said.

Callen put the magazine he was loading down and turned to her. "Katy, I promise you that nothing is going to happen to me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her belly preventing her from getting as close as she wanted. "I hope you're right."

Callen kissed her. "I think you're worrying for nothing. Ivan and Yegor said she had no weapons."

When it was time for the teams to leave the mission, Katy wandered up to Ops and took her usual spot. Hetty was due in Ops at any moment. Nell and Eric were making sure the button cams and earwigs were working properly. Katy rubbed her belly as the baby kicked furiously.

"It's okay little man, I'm sure Daddy and the others will be fine." She told her son.

Twenty minutes later, the teams were getting themselves into position. Callen was seated at a table near the middle of the restaurant, Sam at a table in the corner. Everyone was ready and waiting for the three to arrive. Katy watched and listened intently to the button cams and chatter over the coms on her laptop. Hetty walked in and gave Katy a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm just a little worried." Katy told her.

"I doubt anything will go wrong." She told her.

"I hope you're right." Katy sighed.

"They're here." Kensi said over the coms.

"How long are we going to let them sit there before we take them?" Mike asked.

"As soon as they're seated and they're sitting there alone." Callen told him.

Since Svetlana had seen Mike before, he was kept out of the main dining room and was sitting in the main security office watching the screens with the head of security for the restaurant. "The host is seating them now."

The host seated them and handed them menus, then walked away. None of the three of them looked around. Callen gave the signal and the agents made their way through the dining room to the table.

"Svetlana Larionov, Yegor Larionov and Ivan Leshev, you're under arrest." Callen said, pulling Svetlana to her feet.

"What is this about?" she said.

"What did you do Lana?" Ivan asked, acting panicked.

"It wasn't me." She claimed. "What did you do?"

"Enough, both of you, we'll explain everything in a minute." Sam told them.

The three were led out of the restaurant in flex-cuffs and to three separate vehicles. Ivan and Yegor sat silent in their vehicles. Svetlana ranted and raved about the injustice, claiming she'd done nothing wrong and that whatever got them arrested had to be something the other two did. Katy laughed as she listened to her going on and on about her innocence.

When they got to the boatshed, the three were taken to separate interrogation rooms. Ivan and Yegor once again sat patiently, Svetlana continued her rant. Cass, Jason and Sam walked in and tossed the thick file on the table. She looked at it, shut her mouth and sat down.

"That's not all about me, is it?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact it is." Sam said and opened it.

"I didn't do anything." She insisted.

"Well, this file begs to differ. So why don't you come clean now before we go page by page telling you everything we have on you." Cass said.

"I want to hear what you think you have on me." Svetlana said smugly and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat back.

"If that's how you want to play the game, that's how we'll play it. Let's start with the attempted kidnapping of two federal agents in a Los Angeles grocery store. Then there is the kidnapping's of Anastasiya Pushkaryov and her fiancé Father Reginald Rocco in San Francisco, Sergi Pavlenko in New Jersey, Daria Aristov in Colorado, Makhail Yukurov in Oregon and Nataly Grekov in Pennsylvania. Oh and we can't forget about the murders of Irina and Ksenia Guryev and Sasha and Sveta Osintsev in Alaska, Lena and Lera Kirkin in Virginia, Natasha and Liza Markin in Colorado, Veronika and Dominika Yazov in New York, Yana and Lilya Fetisov in Missouri, Renata and Tatyana Shchepkin in Massachusetts and Anka and Alina Berezin here in California."

"You can't prove any of that was me." Svetlana said with a smile as she pushed the file away from her.

"Oh but we can. We have financial records and phone records, what more do we need." Cass smiled and pushed the file back at her.

"Phone records, impossible, I was using a pre-paid phone. They're untraceable." She said.

Sam pulled out the original phone in a plastic evidence bag and dropped it on the table. "This is your phone, the one you're currently using was given a virus that allowed us to track your every move. Every call you made was recorded, every text message you sent was sent to our systems."

"That's against the law." She screamed and slammed her fists on the table.

"We are the law." Cass yelled, mimicking her actions and slamming her fists on the table too.

"Did you know that one of those women you tried to kidnap might actually be your brother-in-law's child and not your husband's?"

"What?" She gasped. "Who?"

"Don't worry, a paternity test is being done to determine who her father truly is." Sam told her.

"Ivan will kill me if it's true." She said. "What are Ivan and Yegor telling you?"

"We've already talked to both of them. Neither claims to know or have any involvement with you in these matters. Is that true, did you act alone in this?" Sam asked.

She sat there silent. After fifteen minutes, she finally spoke. "It's true, they knew nothing about any of it."

Callen dialed Ops, "Nell can you arrange transportation for Mrs. Larionov, she just came clean on everything."

Once Svetlana was taken away, Ivan and Yegor were pulled from their interrogation rooms. Katy had driven over to meet Callen so they could just head home afterwards. Ivan and Yegor were standing in the outer room talking with Callen and the others when she walked in. All eyes were on her.

"Your ultrasound was today, is it boy or girl?" Ivan asked.

"It's a boy." Katy smiled, rubbing her belly.

"Very good, congratulations." He said with open arms, leaning in to give her a hug.

Katy hesitated at first, but looked to Callen; he nodded. She walked into his arms, he closed them around her. At first, Katy didn't know if she should return the gesture. When she wrapped her arms around him, it felt so right.

"You look so much like your mother." He said and kissed her cheek. "I hope you're my daughter."

Katy pulled away and saw the honestly in his eyes. "I don't know, the last two years I thought Dmitri was my father and for thirty some odd years before that, I thought my father committed suicide after my mother died during child birth."

Ivan caressed her cheek. "You had a horrible life, didn't you?" he asked.

Katy walked away, trying to control her emotions. "You have no idea what it was like."

"I'd like to know." He said. "I want to be a part of your life, make up for the thirty-seven and a half years I missed. I want a relationship with the daughter I wanted so badly."

"What if I'm Dmitri's daughter?" she asked. "Do you still want a relationship with me?"

"Katya, whether or not you're mine isn't an issue, I loved your mother so very much. You are her, I want to know you regardless of who your father is. In my heart, you're mine because Polina was mine." He said.

Sam and the others said their goodbyes and left, offering them a little more privacy. Callen sat on the couch next to Katy, holding her hand while Yegor and Ivan sat in the arm chairs. It was silent for a few long minutes while Katy processed what Ivan told her. She leaned into Callen and sighed before she made eye contact with Ivan again.

"We'll need to start small. We can't expect everything overnight. Would you like to either come over for dinner or join us out for dinner one night?" Katy asked.

"I would love to. I want to know everything about my daughter and son-in-law." He said with a warm, tearful smile.

Katy nodded and wiped her tears. "Well, are you hungry?"

"Yes, very much. I'm sure you are too, being that you're eating for two." He chuckled.

"Katy's always hungry." Callen told him.

They heard the door open and close again. Hetty walked towards them. "Mr. Leshev, my name's Henrietta Lange, I'm the one who took your daughter from the orphanage in Russia and brought her here to the US."

"A pleasure to meet you, thank you for taking care of my daughter." He said standing and offering his hand.

"Unfortunately, I didn't do a very good job keeping her safe since she went through so much while in foster care." She said sullenly.

"I'm sure it's better than the life she would've had in Russia, if she survived." He told her.

"Maybe, maybe not. I heard you mentioned dinner, may I join you?" she asked looking around.

"Please." Ivan said.

The five of them went to a quiet little restaurant and sat in a back corner so they could talk. The more they talked to Ivan and Yegor, the more Katy wanted to get to know them. Ivan sat back and watched Katy eat the entire meal she ordered, including the salad and soup it came with.

"Polina was the same way when she was pregnant." He told her.

"Katy eats so much, yet she's only gained about ten pounds through the first six months of the pregnancy." Callen told him.

"Very good. So Katya what did you do after you graduated?" Ivan asked.

Katy told him about her enlistment in the Marine Corps, about Reggie and Karolina. He was distraught when Katy told him about her death. Ivan beamed when she told him about getting her degree in journalism. He told her that her mother was a wonderful writer and said he still had some of her stories that he would pass on to her. Katy was thrilled and excited to finally learn something about her mother. By the end of the night, Katy was emotionally and physically exhausted. When they dropped Ivan and Yegor off at their apartment, Katy was more than willing to give them a hug.

Ivan kissed her cheek and shook Callen's hand before he turned and walked towards the entrance to the building. He quickly turned back around and said. "I love Katya, regardless of whose child you are. Never forget that."

"Thank you." She said. "That means more than you'll ever know."

Over the next week, Katy didn't mention anything to Reggie and Ana about the possibility of Ivan being her biological father. She wanted to wait until the paternity test results came in. Cass' team stuck around for an additional week finishing up the last of the paperwork. Katy and Callen decided to have one last get together before they left; which turned out to fit perfectly into the plan for the baby shower. Michelle and Ana met at the house and decorated the back yard with blue, green and white balloons and streamers.

Hetty presented Katy with an envelope just before they headed out for the weekend. She held it in her hands and just looked at it. Hetty asked if she was going to open it and Katy told her that Ivan was going to be at the barbeque that night and she wanted to open it with him. Hetty smiled, patted her on the shoulder and said that she'd see her at the house. Katy walked back to her desk and put the envelope in her bag. Callen knew what it was, as did everyone else. They were content to wait until later that night to learn the results.

Sam called Michelle when Katy and Callen left the office. They were going to stop by the store to pick up ice and drinks before heading home, so it gave the others time to get over there and set up the big moment when they walked in. Sam stopped by and picked up Ivan and Yegor before heading over to the house. When Ivan walked in and met everyone else, he was very quiet and reserved until he met Reggie. He gave him his condolences for both Karolina and the death of his x-wife. In the next breath, he congratulated him on his engagement to his niece.

"They're here." Mary yelled and ran to the back yard.

Everyone followed her out and waited for them to walk in. Mary ran over to the presents and made sure they were perfect. Katy walked out first, with Callen a few steps behind her. "Surprise!" they all yelled.

"What that hell?" Katy asked and apologized when she saw Hetty and all of the kids. "What is this?"

"Well since Ms. Long and her team are leaving this weekend, we thought we'd throw you your baby shower while they were still here." Hetty said.

"We haven't registered for anything." Katy said.

"Don't worry, I remembered everything you guys picked out."Cass told her.

"Thank you all so much." She said as she made her way through the group with hugs. "Hello Ivan."

"Hello Katya." He said and gave her a warm hug and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to come into the kitchen with me for a minute, I have something I want you to see." She said.

"Of course." He said and followed her into the house. "Is your husband going to join us?"

"Honey, we're going to open it." Katy said and Callen was right behind them.

Her hands shook as she took the envelope from her bag. It was even worse when tried to open it. There were two pieces of paper in the envelope. One was her DNA compared to Dmitri and the other was her and Ivan's. She took a deep breath and looked at both Ivan and Callen.

"You do it." She said and handed the papers to Callen.

He looked at both sheets and back up at Ivan and Katy. "Well, I hate to break this to you."

"No." Katy said and began crying. Ivan was at her side rubbing her back.

"You two have some catching up to do. Ninety-nine point seven percent you are father and daughter. Dmitri is close, but nowhere near as close as Ivan. Congratulations." He said and smiled as Katy hugged her father.

"My Katya, finally. I love you so much and this little baby." He said with both hands on her stomach. "And my son-in-law."

"Ivan, welcome to the family." Callen said and shook his hand before Ivan pulled him into a hug.

It was dead silent when they walked back outside, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to my father, Ivan Leshev." She said with a huge smile.

"I thought Dmitri was your father?" Ana asked.

"No" Ivan said proudly. "I was engaged to Polina, Katya's mother. She'd gotten pregnant in February. We weren't sure who the father was because Dmitri raped her right after we were together. I didn't care; I told Polina I would raise the baby as my own. Then she disappeared in August and I found out she died in early November."

"I'm so happy for you, Katy." Ana said and hugged her tightly.

"So does this mean you're not my Auntie anymore?" Mary asked.

"Mary, I will always love you. Just because we aren't biologically related doesn't mean anything changes." Katy said bending as far as the baby would let her.

"Ok, good." Mary said and threw her arms around Katy's neck causing both of them to fall over.

Everyone rushed over to help Katy up. "We're fine, we're fine." Katy said scrambling to her feet.

Once everyone was assured that Katy and Mary were alright, the party went on. Michelle, Ana, Kensi and Cass brought out all of the food trays and set them out on the table in the shade. Katy was starving and it all looked so good. She and Callen were the first two through the line, followed by the kids. Katy sat under the tree, next to Callie, Polina and George's headstones. Callen gave her a kiss before he sat down next to her.

"Did you have any idea they were throwing us a baby shower?" Katy asked him.

"None, I'm just as surprised as you." He told her.

With all of the guests sitting around them, they ate, talked and laughed. It was a wonderful feeling to have her husband on one side and her father on the other. Every so often, Ivan would lean over and put his arm around her and either tell her he loved her or tell her how wonderful her friends and extended family was. After everything she'd been through in her life, Katy finally felt at peace with it all. They played a few games, which made all of the guys groan. All of them had to undress, changed the diaper and redress a baby doll blindfolded.

Reggie excluded himself from the game since he'd had plenty of practice diapering babies. Sam tried to get out of it too, but Michelle insisted. Ivan even joined in being that he's never diapered a baby before. It was absolutely hilarious watching the guys fumbling around trying to find the diapers and baby powder on the table and even more funny when they tried to dress the dolls. Mike and Callen were neck and neck, it came down to their times. Callen beat Mike by just a few tenths of a second. When he walked back over to sit with Katy, she told him she'd kill him if she ever saw the baby look like that after changing its diaper.

Mary was very eager for Katy and Callen to open the presents. Before the cake was cut, the packages were brought over to them to open. They were huge gifts. Judging by the size and dimensions of the first box, they guess it was the crib. Katy couldn't thank Cass and Mike enough for the crib. Mike even offered to come back over after the baby's room was painted to help Callen put it together. The next box was still big, but not as oddly shaped. It was the stroller, from there, the packages gradually got smaller, but not by much. When all of the gifts were opened, they had everything they'd need for the baby and then some.

Kensi and Deeks bought the stroller, Nell and Eric went in on the car seat, Sam and Michelle bought the baby's dresser, Hetty got the changing table and a rocking chair, Anthony got a diaper genie, Jason picked up the mobile and wall decorations and Reggie, Ana and the kids got a huge box of clothes, towels, bibs and everything else imaginable. Ivan pulled Katy to the side, telling her that he wanted to wait to see what they'd gotten and that he would get anything else they needed. Katy thanked him and gave him a hug.

"Just you being here and being a part of his life is going to be worth so much more than any gift you could ever buy him." She said.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." He told her, cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "I can't believe I finally found you. Your mother would be so proud of the woman you've become and everything that you've overcome."

"There've been only a handful of people in life who've showed me I was worth more than the dirt on the soles of their shoes and they're all here today." She told him. "I wish we'd met sooner."

"Me too, Katya, me too, but we've got the rest of our lives." He said and hugged her.

"Your husband, I like him very much." He smiled. "You can tell he loves you very much."

"Yes he does." Katy said watching Callen playing with all of the kids. "He's the absolute best thing that's ever happened to me. Come here, I need to show you something.

Ivan followed Katy over to the tree and the headstones. "Who were Polina Clara and George Artur?"

"They were the twins we miscarried in December." She told him.

"Oh Katya, I'm so sorry. Are they buried here?" he asked.

"No, we put the majority of their ashes with their sister Karolina; we put the rest in tiny capsules for these necklaces; Callen wears one too. We made bears for the babies and put some of the ashes in them and the rest we put here with Callie." She said.

"Who is Callie?" he kind of laughed.

"She's our cat that was killed last year when one of the sets of twins broke into the house."

"You have been through so much together already. I hope from this day on, life is better for you."

"So do I." She said and felt Callen behind her, his hands immediately went to her belly.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my Katya." He said extending his hand to Callen.

"I can tell you it definitely tell you it hasn't been easy, Katy can be very stubborn." Callen laughed.

"Aw, I must confess, that she gets from me." Ivan said and gave a big, booming laugh.

"But it's all been worth it." He said and kissed Katy's neck.

"You will have the most beautiful baby, you're a very handsome couple." He said.

"Thank you, Ivan." Callen said.

"We should get back to your party; I think little Mary is going to put her fingers through the icing if we don't cut into the cake." Ivan laughed as he watched Mary by the cake.

"Oh, I'd pay for someone to push her head into the cake." Katy laughed.

Callen quickly removed his hands from her belly. "Go for it."

Everyone watched as Katy snuck up behind her, took some frosting from the corner of the cake and smeared it all over her face. Mary was furious until she turned around to find Katy standing there with a huge ear-to-ear grin. Mary took some of the icing off her face and tasted it before she reached over and took some off the cake and threw it at Katy. She jumped and laughed when the frosting hit her in the face. Mary took off running with Katy behind her wanting to give her a kiss. Ivan loved seeing Katy with Mary and knew; like her mother would've had she not been taken so early in life; that she was going to be a wonderful mother.

Callen chased Katy and when he caught her, licked her from her chin to the tip of her nose. Katy laughed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. Hetty walked over to Ivan. "They are so good together."

"Yes, they are. Do I have you to thank for this too?" he asked looking down at the tiny woman.

Hetty smiled up at him. "I'm only responsible for the introduction."

"Well thank you, for everything. Getting Katya out of Russia and keeping an eye on her over the years. I can tell she looks at you like her mother." He said.

"I would like to think that. If I'd had children of my own, I would definitely want one just like Katy. I fostered and adopted, but each and every one was very special. I even fostered Mr. Callen for a while. I knew the moment she came back into my life that she and he would be perfect for one another. I will never forget the day they got married." She said and told him about the fight they'd gotten in.

"I'm happy to hear she hasn't run away again." Ivan laughed.

"They would like me to play the part of the grandmother, would you be opposed to it?" she asked.

"I can't think of anyone else I would like to share the honor with." Ivan said and gave her a pat on her shoulder.

Hetty smiled up at him again.

Reggie took Mary in the house to get her cleaned up while Michelle and Ana cut the cake and passed it out. Within seconds, the kid's cake was gone and they were back at the table asking for more. Katy walked back out of the house from washing her face and took the piece of cake Ana held out for her. She walked back over to her seat in the shade, between Callen and Ivan. Callen laughed as he watched her inhale the cake. Once she was sure everyone had gotten a piece, she called all the kids over to the cake and cut the leftover pieces in half, giving them each a little more cake.

Mary gave her a kiss before she ran back to her seat to eat her cake. She took a couple pieces for herself and walked back to her own seat. "Good lord Katy." Callen laughed.

"I'm hungry, leave me alone." She said elbowing him.

"My grandson will be nice and fat when he comes out." Ivan laughed.

"Considering everything I eat goes right to him, he's liable to weigh ten pounds." She said.

"I hope not, I don't want to be in the delivery room with you while you try to squeeze him out." Callen said.

Once everyone was finished with the cake, Michelle and Ana packed it up and put the leftovers in the fridge for Katy. They all gathered around and talked well into the night.

"I have a question that I'm sure everyone is wondering." Ivan said.

"What is it?" Katy asked.

"What are you going to name him?" he asked and everyone agreed.

"I don't know," Katy said looking at Callen. "We really haven't had a chance to talk about it, we've been kind busy since we found out what we're having."

"Can we make suggestions?" Sam asked.

"What are we going to put all the names in a hat and whichever we pull out that's what we name the baby?" Callen laughed.

"It's a thought." Sam laughed.

"I was thinking Henry." Katy said.

"Henry?" Callen asked and repeated it a few more times. "Where did you get that from?"

"Well, we can't really call him Henrietta." She smiled and looked at Hetty.

Hetty put her hand to her chest and bowed her head. "You don't need to name the baby after me; you need to pick something that speaks to you."

"I like it. What about his middle name?" Callen asked.

Katy looked around at all of the faces staring back at her. There were so many names to choose from, "We could do Sam, Martin, McKenzie, Eric, Ivan, Reginald. All are good strong names of people who mean something to us."

"Henry Ivan Callen." Callen said out loud. "Henry Samuel Callen. Henry Martin Callen. Henry McKenzie Callen, Henry Eric Callen, Henry Reginald Callen. I don't know, they all sound good.

"Don't forget Michael, Jason and Anthony." Mike added.

"Oh Leroy or Jethro." Sam said.

"Okay, stop." Katy laughed.

"What does the G stand for, Callen?" Ivan asked and everyone got quiet.

"Actually, Ivan I don't know. Hopefully someday we will find out, but for now it's just G." he said.

"I'm sorry." He said with a painful look in his eyes. "I had no idea."

"Please, it's alright." Callen assured him.

"I think Henry Reginald and Henry McKenzie are too stuffy." Katy laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Both Kensi and Reggie started complaining. "Too stuffy?" Kensi shouted over Reggie.

"I'm joking." Katy laughed.

"We've still got three months to figure it out." Callen said, trying to calm them down.

They laughed and talked late into the evening. As everyone was leaving, Katy and Callen asked Ivan and Yegor to stay the night since they had the extra rooms. Ivan agreed, but Yegor had plans for the next day, so Kensi and Deeks dropped him off at the apartment on their way to Deeks' house. Hungry again, Katy stood in front of the refrigerator trying to figure out what she wanted. Callen and Ivan were sitting at the island just watching her.

"Get the cake; you know you want more of it." Callen said.

Katy turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "I think you're just saying that because you want more."

Callen got up and got the cake out. "Ivan, do you want another piece?"

"Sure." Ivan said and got up looking for the forks.

"The drawer on the left." Katy told him.

The three of them sat at the island for at least two hours. When they finally decided to call it a night, they looked down at the empty cake box. "Good Lord, did we eat it all?" Katy asked.

"I think we did." Callen laughed.

"It was a good cake." Ivan said with a smile.

Katy and Callen talked for a while before falling asleep. "How are you doing with all of this new information?" he asked.

Katy was nestled close to him with her head on his chest. "I don't know, I think it's going to take a while for it all to sink in. I went from my father dying after my birth to my father wanting to kill me to my father being alive and well and wanting to love me. Wanting to be a part of our lives; the baby's life."

"At least he'll have a grandmother and grandfather." Callen said kissing the top of her head.

"I know, it makes me happy, but I'm worried something's going to happen and it's all going to go to hell again." She sighed.

"You can't think like that." He said pulling her chin so she would look at him. "Stop being so pessimistic, besides, if anything happens we can get through it."

"I know you're right. I'm worried I'm going to lose Ivan before I get to know him." She said.

"Now that he's found you and you're pregnant, he's not going anywhere. I don't think Yegor will either." He said.

There was silence in the room, Katy had fallen asleep. Callen reached over and turned off the lamp next to him and cuddled closer to Katy. Little Boy and Little Girl were cuddled together at the foot of the bed. Within minutes, Callen had drifted off to sleep.

Katy woke to the most wonderful smells wafting through the crack under the door. Callen rolled over at the same time. Wondering if Katy was making breakfast, but she was lying next to him. They heard the oven door open, something was either put in or taken out and the oven closed again. Katy pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her robe and followed Callen out to the kitchen. There were several plates of pastries set out on the island along with flour, a mixing bowl, the carton of eggs and several other smaller bottles.

"Good morning." Ivan said cheerfully. "I'm sorry if I was too noisy and woke you up."

"What is that smell?" Katy asked.

Ivan frowned, "You don't like it?"

"No, it's the most wonderful thing next to the smell of bacon and coffee that I've ever woken up to." She smiled.

"Did you make all of these?" Callen asked looking at the pastries.

"Every last one of them." He smiled. "It's the least I could do since I never got to make my daughter breakfast when she was a child."

"Thank you Ivan." Katy said hugging him. Little Boy and Little Girl wandered out and meowed at their feet, almost as if they were waiting for an introduction.

"Oh my goodness, it's the Ying and the Yang." He said reaching down and picking up both cats.

Katy was surprised when both cats began head-bunting and rubbing the sides of their faces on him; trying to mark him. "I've only ever seen them do that with us."

"I love cats. How old are they?" he asked.

"Oh wow, I've lost track. We got them in what February or March?" Katy said.

"What did you name them?" Ivan asked.

"We actually couldn't come up with a good name, so we call them Little Boy and Little Girl." Callen told him.

"No, no, no they need names. Don't you little ones." He said loving the attention they were giving him. "What names do you like babies? Ying and Yang?"

The cats meowed again. Katy decided to test it out. "Ying, Yang come here babies."

The cats instantly hopped out of Ivan's arms and walked across the island to her. "I think they like the names." Callen said.

"You like the names Papa gave you?" Katy asked scratching under their chins.

"Sit and eat while they're still warm, that's when they're the best." Ivan told them getting two small plated from the cabinet.

Katy took her first bite and thought she'd died and gone to heaven. It was buttery and flakey and it melted in her mouth. "Ivan, this is so good. Where did you learn to make these?"

"I studied at the culinary school in France, pastries and cakes are my specialty." He told her.

"These are so good. You should open a shop here in town, nothing here even compares to this." Callen raved.

"I'm working on it; I've been working three days a week at the coffee shop you came to talk to me at the other day." He told them. "The owner wants to open another shop and I've offered to run it for him. It would be all of my pastries and cakes. I would be busy, but I'd always make time for you two and the baby."

"Where are they looking at opening the shop?" Katy asked.

"Believe it or not, around here." Ivan smiled.

"Well, I'd be there every morning to pick up some of your confections for everyone in the office." Katy told him.

"You would get whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted them for no charge." He smiled.

"No, I couldn't let you do that, you'd go bankrupt. I would be in there three for four times a day." Katy laughed.

"The photos in the living room, who took them?" Ivan asked.

"Katy did." Callen said with his mouth full. "She's got thousands of pictures on a hard drive. She took all of those when we first met. We were on our way down to Sam's house in San Diego and stopped along the way so Katy could play with her new camera."

"You've got your mother's eye. She was a fantastic photographer." He said. "I still have many of her photos, I'll bring them over."

"I'd love to see them." Katy said with a huge smile.

"You are so like your mother, Katya. I wish you could've known her." Ivan said in a sullen tone.

"I do too." Katy sighed.

"Tell me about your family, Callen." Ivan asked.

Callen told him everything he knew about his grandfather, mother and everything else he could recall about his childhood. Ivan was saddened by the similarities in Katy and Callen's backgrounds and saw what Hetty was talking about when she said they were perfect for one another. They watched Ivan make a few more batches of sweet rolls and other pastries while they talked. He even showed Katy how to roll out and twist the dough so that maybe one day when she was tired of working for NCIS, she could work with him at the bakery; he hoped.

At noon, the doorbell rang and then burst open. "It smells so good in here." Mary said.

"Have one." Ivan offered.

"Go ahead, they're so good. These are still warm." Katy told her.

Reggie, Ana and the other two kids followed her into the kitchen. Ivan got out more plates and offered all of them some pastries. Everyone loved them. Within an hour, there wasn't so much as a crumb left on the plates. Ivan sat back happy as a clam that everyone loved them. The rest of the afternoon was spent out in the backyard with the kids playing in the pool. Katy had pulled some chicken out for dinner and had it in some marinade.

Katy loved the look on Ivan's face when Little Reggie, Cassi or Mary interacted with him. He loved having them around and they loved having him around since they didn't have grandparents. All around, it was a win-win situation for everyone involved. Ana even relaxed a little around him as the day passed and they talked more than anyone expected them to. Callen started the grill at four thirty while Katy was getting everything ready for dinner. She was wrapping ears of corn in foil after smothering them in butter, onion powder, garlic powder and seasoning salt.

Ivan came in and asked if she needed any help and was a little discouraged when she told him she had everything under control. He sat at the island talking with her, watching her. She was her mother in every sense; from the eye for photography to the way she moved. He wished once again that they'd been able to know one another. Katy stopped when she was Ivan was lost in thought and walked around the island to stand next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and asked if he was alright. He broke down and cried, Katy held her father and listened to him apologize over and over about how she grew up.

Callen came in to get the chicken and saw them. He stood back and felt a pain of jealousy that Katy found her father, but she was happy for her at the same time. As soon as Ivan noticed Callen standing there, he called him over and patted him on the back. He told him how much he thought of him and how happy it made him to see Katy so happy. Callen thanked him and was pulled into an awkward hug. He smiled at Katy over Ivan's shoulder and finally returned the hug. Katy loved seeing Callen and Ivan get a long and prayed nothing changed that.

As the weeks passed, Ivan and Yegor became permanent fixtures at the house. Katy would call at lunch to see what they were doing for dinner. Half the time, Katy would plan on cooking when they got home, but more often than not Ivan and Yegor already had it cooked. On one evening in particular, Callen and Katy knew that Ivan and Yegor were going to be over for dinner and had planned on going out. They walked into the house to find it smelled like paint.

"They're here." Katy heard Ivan say.

"I'll clean-up, go get them." Yegor said.

Ivan appeared in the hallway outside the baby's room. "Hello how was your day?"

"It was very long," Katy said giving him a hug. "What are you two doing here; I thought we were going to pick you up?"

"We wanted to do something for you, well for the baby." He smiled and pulled them both by the hands to the baby's room. "It's not completely finished; Ana let us in this morning."

"What did you do?" Katy asked.

"Go look." Ivan told them.

Katy was blown away. The same block prints on the baby's bedding was painted on the wall. "Oh my God, how? Is that wall paper?"

"Yegor is a painter." Ivan beamed.

"Ivan, Yegor it's perfect." Callen said shaking their hands and hugging both men.

"It's for you my Darling." He told Katy.

"I'm speechless, it's…thank you so much." She said with tears in her eyes.

"We can't thank you two enough." Callen said.

"It's our pleasure." Yegor said.

Katy just stood there shaking her head. Every line was perfectly straight and the colors were exact matches. It was perfect. "We'll put his crib on this wall." She said backing more to the center of the room.

"We will help Callen set everything up." Yegor promised.

"I can't wait to show everyone. I can't wait to bring him home." She cried rubbing her now seven month belly.

"Just let us get cleaned up and we'll be ready for dinner." Ivan said nodding to Yegor and kissed Katy on the cheek as they left the room.

"Callen? Can you believe this?" She asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "Your father is a wonderful man."

Katy wrapped her arms around Callen and moved her belly to the side, getting as close to him as she could. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and kissed her. "Why don't you go change into something a little more comfortable?"

"Alright Honey." She said and kissed him again before she left the room.

Callen stood there looking at the paintings on the wall. Yegor walked back in the room wearing a fresh shirt and slacks. "Do you think she really likes it?"

"She loves it." Callen said shaking his hand. "Really, thank you so much for this. It means a lot to the both of us."

"Good, I'm happy."

Katy sat at her desk showing Kensi and Deeks the pictures she'd taken of the paintings Ivan and Yegor did. "I don't know how they did it, but it's perfect."

"That's so neat." Deeks said taking one of the pictures.

"I'm so happy you and your father are getting along so well." Kensi said.

"I am too; the best part is that Callen and Ivan like each other." She smiled. "It's so hard not to call him Dad."

"Why don't you?" Kensi asked.

"It's only been a month; don't you think it's too soon?"

"If you want to call Ivan Dad, do it." Callen said as he walked into the bullpen.

"You don't think he'd mind?"

Callen walked over and sat on her desk. "Honestly, I think he would be the happiest man in the world if you did."

"I thought you were the happiest man in the world?"

"I am." He smiled and kissed her. "Ok, he'd be the second happiest man in the world. I've been thinking about the baby's middle name. I think we should name him Henry Ivan."

"Really?" Katy asked on the verge of tears. "That would mean so much to him."

"Then Henry Ivan it is." Callen declared.

"Finally the baby has a name!" Kensi shouted.

Sam came running over from Hetty's desk. "Did they finally pick a name?"

"Yes they did." Kensi beamed.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Callen, what is it?" Hetty asked.

"Henry Ivan Callen." He said.

Hetty smiled. "Very nice. A good strong name."

"Oh, we forgot to tell you guys that the cats have names too. They're no longer Little Boy and Little Girl." Katy laughed.

"It's about damn time, you have them what six months?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, something like that. The girl is Ying and the boy is Yang." Katy said.

"That's cute. Who finally came up with the name?" Kensi asked.

"My father. He said they were like the Ying and the Yang, they responded to it immediately."

Just then, Eric whistled from the landing. Katy groaned at the thought of climbing the stairs. Callen helped her out of the chair and walked behind her up the stairs in the event she fell backwards. He thought it was funny that she was no longer able to see her feet unless she was sitting and they were stretched out in front of her. Every time he teased her about it, she punched him in the arm. When they got up to Ops, Callen got her an extra rolling chair and rolled her over for the briefing.

"Hey Katy, how are you doing?" Nell asked when she saw how tired Katy looked.

"I can't wait to go home and go to bed." She laughed.

"I'm sorry." She said rubbing her back.

"Ms. Jones, go ahead." Hetty said as she walked into Ops.

"Alright, here we go. This is Gunnery Sergeant Walter Stevens, he works Intel at Pendleton. His wife called the command at midnight when he never came home from work. They scoured the camp looking for him thinking he may have been dealing with an issue that started at the barracks over the weekend. When he didn't show up for work this morning and he still hadn't been home when they contacted his wife this morning, they decided to call PMO, who called the NCIS office on base who in turn called us."

"It's a missing persons' case, why do we have it?" Deeks asked.

"Since he is Intel; they're worried about sensitive information with regards to several on-going operations being leaked. We are still trying to find out exactly what it is he's working on, but we've been stymied at every turn in trying to learn more about it. Even Granger and Director Vance are getting the run around from the Sec. Nav."

"What happened over the weekend at the barracks?" Callen asked.

"Apparently one of the Sergeants had an affair and his wife kicked him out of the house when she found out. Well, the woman he was having the affair with went to the barracks a started a scene."

Katy laughed, "What kind of scene are we talking about?"

"She basically threatened to kill him, his wife and their children if he didn't leave them for her." Nell told her.

"Wow." Kensi said.

"When PMO arrested her and searched her vehicle, they found several pistols, and the makings for several bombs. The Gunnery Sergeant went to the barracks to make sure everything was squashed and start writing the report for the incident."

"Did Stevens have any contact with the jilted ex-lover?" Sam asked.

"He did, he was the only thing standing between her and the Sergeant she was threatening."

"Did anyone happen to hear her making any kinds of threats towards the Gunnery Sergeant?" Callen asked.

Nell smiled. "Oh yes everyone in the barracks complex heard her screaming and yelling that she was going to kill him if he didn't get out of her way. There are over a hundred witnesses who came forward to give their statements."

"Was he well liked by the junior Marines?" Katy asked.

"They all described him as firm but fair." Nell said. "Everyone the field office has talked to so far really liked him."

"So no one had a beef with him at the time he disappeared?" Katy asked.

"No, not that anyone's talking about."

"Have you checked his financial records?" Sam asked.

"We have and there is nothing out of the ordinary. His wife can vouch for every purchase and deposit. There have been no transactions made by his debit or credit card since Saturday when he stopped to get gas on the way to the barracks."

"When was the last time his wife talked to him?" Kensi asked.

"She said he came home Saturday night after the incident and left again Sunday morning, but he didn't say where he was going. His wife said it wasn't unusual for him to leave without telling her where he was going. He did return later that evening and left earlier than normal Monday morning for work. He was not scheduled for PT that morning."

"Alright Kensi, Deeks go talk to Mrs. Stevens. Sam and I will go talk to the command." Callen said.

"See you later." Katy said as he turned to her.

"Why don't you call the Sergeants wife, she if she knows anything and let me know." He said before he kissed her and walked out.

Katy called the Sergeant's wife and asked her all of the usual questions. She claimed not to know anything about the Gunny's disappearance, but something told Katy she wasn't being completely honest about something. While Nell and Eric were busy following several other leads, Katy checked into the wife's financial records and found something very interesting. Callen and Sam still hadn't fought their way through traffic to the base, so he was very frustrated and short with her on the phone. That was until Katy told him that she found a very large sum of money had been transferred to the Sergeant's wife's personal bank account from the account of the jilted loved.

"You're joking?" Callen laughed. "The girlfriend paid the wife? How much?"

"Twenty thousand dollars." She said.

"That's a lot of money. Call her back; let's see what she has to say about it." He suggested and hung up.

Of course when Katy called the Sergeant's wife back, she denied the transfer ever happened. Katy read her the account number and the date of the transaction. The other end of the conversation fell silent. Katy informed her that an agent from the field office on base would be paying her a visit within the next couple house. With that, the woman sang her heart out. She admitted that she and the so-called jilted lover were friends. The Sergeant and the other woman were in fact having an affair. However, the payment was made to keep the wife from going to her command with the information. Katy shook her head. Katy called Callen back and suggested some one of the four of them pays the jilted lover a visit in the brig. Instead, he handed it over to the office on base.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, none of the others were back yet. Callen called Katy and told her to go on home instead of waiting since he was going to be at least another hour there on base and who knew how long they'd sit in traffic. She agreed and hobbled down the stairs and packed her bag.

"Hey Katy, do you want Eric and I to come over and keep you company until Callen gets home?" Nell asked.

"Oh no, you guys don't have to. I'm just going to go home, have dinner and then go to bed." Katy smiled weakly.

"I like having you in Ops during cases, but I miss you out in the field." She said.

"Well thank you." Katy smiled and headed towards the door.

Katy saw Ivan's car in front of the house when she pulled up and smiled to herself. She pushed the car door open and pulled herself out of the driver's seat. Katy smelled dinner when she opened the door. "Katya, where have you been, I've been so worried."

"I'm sorry Dad, we got a case. Callen's still at the base investigating, I have no idea when he's going to be home." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"You're so tired. Go change and come back out dinner's ready." He smiled as she slowly walked through the kitchen to the bedroom.

"I hope dinner's not ruined since it sat so long." She yelled from the bedroom.

"No no, it's fine." Ivan said pulling two plates from the cabinet.

"I can't thank you enough for making dinner tonight. I was just going to come home and make myself a few sandwiches." She said when she walked out of the bedroom in her usual tank top and shorts.

"A few sandwiches?" Ivan laughed.

"Ok, half a dozen or more." Katy admitted.

"How is the baby today?" Ivan asked rubbing her belly after he set a plate in front of her.

"He's good. We finally settled on a name." she smiled.

"Oh and what is it?" he asked.

"We're honoring both of his grandparents." She smiled. "He will be Henry Ivan Callen."

Ivan's eyes watered. "Katya, thank you."

"You're very welcome Dad." She said waiting to see his reaction. Twice in the ten minutes she'd been home, she'd called him Dad.

"Dad, you called me Dad." He cheered and did a little dance.

Katy couldn't help it, with the long day she had, she started crying. "It feels right, doesn't it?"

"Yes my Dear Katya it does." He smiled and pulled her to him.

Ivan joined her at the island and the two ate. Katy was so hungry, but with the baby getting as big as he was, it limited how much she could eat in one sitting. Ivan understood and wrapped the plate in a plastic wrap so she could pick at it when she wanted. Katy sat and watched as he cleaned up then the two of them went out to the back yard to wait for Callen to get home. At nine-thirty, Katy heard Kensi's Cadillac pull up out front, she tried in vain to pull herself up so she could meet him at the door, but she didn't have the strength to do it on her own. Ivan pulled her to her feet and she met Callen in the doorway to the back yard.

"Hey honey, are you hungry?" Katy asked, but Ivan was already pulling out all of the containers to make him a plate.

"Yes, very." He said and kissed her. "Hey Ivan, thank you for keeping Katy company and for making dinner I see."

"Anything for you two." He smiled. "Well three once little Henry is born."

"How did it go at the base?" Katy asked.

Callen shook his head and walked to the refrigerator for a beer. "We've got no more now than when we left this morning. I did hear back from the Agent who went to see the 'Jilted Lover' in the brig and she confessed to trying to pay off the wife. Other than that, there's nothing new."

"I'm sorry, hopefully we'll get a break tomorrow." She said wrapping her arms around his neck as he ate.

"I do too; I miss you out in the field. I feel like we're lost without you out there." He said.

"Nell said pretty much the same thing to me tonight before I came home." Katy told him.

"You'd be a horrible analyst." He laughed. "I like you better with a gun."

"Well thank you, that's one of the sweetest, craziest things anyone's ever told me." She said and kissed him.

"Since Callen's home, I'll head back to my apartment. Let you two have some time together." Ivan said getting his hat and jacket.

"No Ivan, you don't have to go." Callen said as he stumbled off the bar stool into the dining room.

"I don't want to intrude on your personal time." Ivan said.

"Dad, please stay." Katy asked with a smile.

"How could I refuse that smile and again you call me Dad." He smiled and tossed his hat and jacket on the back of one of the chairs in the dining room.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the NCIS:LA characters, only my own. The name of the location and the name(s) of the serial killers have been changed. to prevent any legal recourse. All other facts regarding the hotel are true. **

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

"Good Morning Katy. How are you feeling?" Kensi asked when Katy waddled into the bullpen and set her bag down.

"Two months. That's all I've got left." She huffed as she dropped into her chair.

"You sound tired."

"Oh, if you only knew, I'm exhausted all day every day. My back is killing me; my feet and ankles are constantly swollen. I had to take my rings off because my hands are swollen. I feel like a blimp." Katy whined.

"When's your next appointment?" Sam asked.

"This afternoon if we can get away. I can't believe this Gunny's been gone a week and we haven't gotten one lead." Katy said.

"If I can't go with you, go on your own." Callen told her.

"How, I don't fit behind the steering wheel anymore." She laughed.

"I'm sure we can cover for you for an hour, G." Sam told him.

"We'll see." He said.

They all headed up to Ops, Katy bringing up the rear. Callen was standing at the door with the rolling chair when Katy walked up. Immediately, she sat down and he wheeled her to the middle of the room. Nell and Eric were looking at their computer screens, finishing up before they started the morning briefing. Hetty walked in, took one look at Katy and patted her on the back before asking how she was doing. Katy mentioned the Doctors appointment that afternoon and Hetty looked to Callen.

"I think it's time Katy cuts her hours back." She suggested and looked back at Katy.

"You're not going to hear any complaints from me." Katy said.

"How much vacation time do you have on the books?" Hetty asked.

"At least a month, maybe a little more." Katy told her.

"We'll see what happens at your doctor's appointment and go from there." Hetty said.

"I've got some very interesting news for you guys. It appears that Gunnery Sergeant Stevens went home last night. His wife called the command this morning to let them know." Nell told them.

"Where does he claim to have been?" Callen asked.

"He won't say." Nell said. "The command picked him up; he's being charged with UA and is being held in the brig, but they've brought him to the boatshed."

"Sam and I will go talk to him to see if we can figure out where he's been for the last week. Kens, Deeks why don't you two go talk to the wife, see if he told her anything about where he's been?"

Katy sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Callen thought for a minute. "Sit here and look pretty?"

"Bite me. I'm serious what can I do?" She snapped.

"Go back through his financials, see if he has any accounts his wife doesn't know about." Callen told her.

"Alright." Katy said and wheeled herself to one of the extra vacant computers.

By the time lunch rolled around, Callen and Sam weren't back from the boatshed. Katy was about to attempt to drive herself to her appointment when he came running in Ops. "Oh good, you haven't left yet." He said.

"No, I glad you made it. I wasn't looking forward to having to drive myself." She said spinning around to face him.

"You ready, we'll pick up lunch on our way." He smiled and kissed her as he helped her to her feet.

"So what was Stevens' excuse for being MIA this week?" She asked as they walked out.

"What about the accounts, did you find anything?" He asked.

Katy shook her head. "If he's got another account, I couldn't find it."

"He claims he was away on business, but refuses to say anymore." He laughed.

"Yet his command is ready to charge him UA? Did we ever find out what he's been working on?"

"No we haven't."

"Do you think we should check with the other agencies to see if he by chance works with them?" She asked as they walked into the bullpen.

Callen smiled at her. "Something I haven't thought of. Maybe we should. I'll call up to Ops and Have Nell and Eric check into it."

"Good afternoon Katy, Mr. Callen how are the two of you?" Dr. Wong asked when she walked in the room.

"Hanging in there." Katy told her. "Two more months."

"Katy's back to being really tired, her feet and hands are swelling." Callen mentioned.

"The exhaustion is typical for the last three months of the pregnancy. I noticed that you blood pressure is high. Are you still working five days a week?" she asked.

"Yes I am, but out Operations Manager is suggesting I cut back my hours or start maternity leave early."

"Let's go ahead and start cutting back your hours. Say you work Monday and Tuesday, take Wednesday off and go back Thursday and Friday. Off your feet as much as possible and really watch your salt intake. I'm going to put you on a low dose blood pressure medication as well." She said.

Fifteen minutes later, they walked out of the doctor's office with her new hours and prescription in hand. They stopped and dropped the prescription at the pharmacy before heading back to work. Hetty sat at her desk watching the time until they walked in. She watched them drop their stuff in the bullpen and walk back over to her office.

"So, how did the appointment go?" she asked.

"The doctor would like to see me work four days a week." Katy said handing her the order.

Hetty looked it over and nodded. "Very well, you're off Wednesdays, and the weekends. What did the doctor say about the swelling?"

"I've also been put on a low dose of a blood pressure medication."

"Really, is everything alright?" Hetty asked.

"My blood pressure is high."

Nell walked down the stairs to the landing. "Callen, Katy we've got something."

"Go on, we can finish this conversation later." Hetty said and watched as Callen helped Katy up the stairs.

Callen rolled Katy's chair over for her. "Here you go honey."

"Thank you."

"Okay, I called around to the other agencies and you were right, Katy." Nell said with a smile. "Stevens is CIA. We still have no idea what he was working on, but they will be taking over the case from here."

"Well done, Katy." Hetty said when she walked in. "What gave you the idea to check with the other agencies?"

"Just a gut feeling." Katy smiled. "He has a very clean and concise background, there was absolutely nothing missing. What about his wife, is she CIA too?"

"As a matter of fact, she is." Kensi said when she walked in.

"Really?" Katy laughed. "So reporting him missing was all part of the cover?"

"No, she said she was truly worried about him. She had no idea he was in Virginia meeting with their handler until he got back. The handler was at the house when we got there." Deeks told them.

"Well, good job everyone. Will their handler be divulging their mission to us?" Hetty asked.

"No, we will not be learning anything from either of them. He said their director will be talking with Director Vance." Kensi said.

"Very well." Hetty grumbled as she looked at her watch. "Mr. and Mrs. Callen would you like to finish our conversation now, and then you two can go home."

"Sure." Katy said and heaved herself off the chair.

It was three by the time Katy and Callen walked into the house. Ying and Yang were of course waiting by the door when they walked in. Katy dropped her bag by the door and walked to the couch, the cats followed. Katy lay out on her back and the cats jumped up on the arm of the sofa behind her head. Callen sat on the other end of the couch and began rubbing Katy's aching feet.

"So what do you feel like for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"I have no idea." She sighed. "That feels good, thank you."

"It's the least I could do. That was a good call about the other agencies." He smiled.

"Thank you, just following my gut instinct." She said.

"I can't wait until you're back in the field." He said.

"Well, it's going to be a while. Six weeks after Henry's born, if the doctor clears me." She said. "What are we going to do about daycare for him?"

"I don't know, I haven't even thought that far ahead." He said. "Maybe you can call around to some daycare centers while you're off on Wednesdays."

"That's a thought. I want you to see the facilities too."

"We can check on them at lunch." Callen suggested.

"You'd have to come get me since I can't reach the gas pedal anymore." Katy laughed, rubbing her belly.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem."

"Hey, you know what's on tonight?" Katy asked with a huge smile.

Callen rolled his eyes. "That ghost hunting show you like so much. What's it called; Haunted Investigations?"

"Yes, you don't mind watching it tonight, do you?" she asked.

"Of course not." He smiled. "We still need to figure out what we're doing for dinner."

"I don't feel like cooking."

"I wasn't expecting you to cook." He said tickling the bottom of her foot.

"Want to go see my Dad?" Katy asked.

"Sure. Why don't you go change?"

"Alright baby." She smiled and kissed him after he helped her to her feet.

The new shop was cute and cozy. Ivan was very happy to see them and immediately had coffee and something sweet at the table. He kissed and hugged both of them before he sat with them at the table.

"Dad, what's going on up the street?" Katy asked referring to the droves of spectators in the streets, behind the police lines.

"Oh," he said with a scowl on his face. "Some TV show is taping an episode or investigation at the Cyril Hotel tonight."

"You should be happy about that, lots of customers." Callen said.

"We've been so busy; this is the first time I've sat down all day. It's too bad I have to close tonight. This thing is supposed to go on all night." Ivan said.

"What show is it?" Katy asked.

"Some ghost hunting show."

"Really?" Katy said excitedly.

"You don't believe in all of that stuff, do you?" Ivan asked her.

"I don't know if I necessarily believe it, but I do find it interesting." She said.

"No, Katy completely believes in it." Callen laughed.

Katy gave him a dirty look. "The Cyril Hotel is supposed to be very haunted."

Callen and Ivan both rolled their eyes. Katy pouted, causing both men to laugh at her.

"I'm serious, two serial killers have lived there and there have been at least two murders and several suicides." She said.

"That doesn't make it haunted, Katy." Callen said.

"Why do you always have to be so damned logical about that stuff?" she asked him.

"I can't believe what I can't see." He laughed.

Katy pointed at him. "One of these days you'll see something that's going to scare the crap out of you."

Ivan locked up just after eight while Katy and Callen waited. The three walked in the opposite direction of the commotion and found a little hole in the wall Mexican restaurant to have dinner at. The food was better than everyone expected, in fact Katy told Callen that they were definitely coming back. With her belly full and the leftovers placed in take out containers they headed home. Katy soaked in the tub while Callen fed the cats. He helped her out of the tub and to dry off. She fell right to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Good morning." Katy said when she walked into the bullpen.

"Wow, you look a thousand times better than you did yesterday. I guess you had a good night's sleep." Kensi laughed.

"We went to my Dad's shop; had some coffee and sweets and then we went to dinner. We found the best little Mexican food restaurant. We're definitely going to have to take you guys there. It's a tiny little hole in the wall, but the food is good." She raved.

"Was it really that good?" Sam asked Callen.

"Actually it was some of the best we've ever had and we've had a lot of Mexican food in the last seven months." He laughed.

Just as Katy and Callen were about to get a cup of coffee, Eric called them up to Ops. When Katy turned around and glared at Eric, he took off running up the stairs. Callen laughed and told her there'd be plenty of time after the briefing to get coffee since she was staying in the office. The glare was then turned on Callen; he tossed his hands in the air and shrugged. Sam suggested he keep his mouth shut and be very thankful Katy wasn't having a girl. He gave Sam an odd look, so Sam explained how Michelle was when she was pregnant with their daughter as opposed to their son.

Eric already had Katy's chair waiting when they got up to Ops, Nell was wondering what she said or did that prompted him to do that. "She now scares me as much if not more than Hetty."

"What happened?" Nell asked.

"I whistled like I usually do and she glared at me." He shuttered. "I think I'm going to have nightmares."

"Calm down, what was she doing when she glared at you?" She asked.

"I think she was getting a cup of coffee." He said.

"Oh." She said as straight-faced as she could.

Once everyone was in Ops and Eric was in a position where he could avoid eye contact with Katy at all costs. She just smiled at Nell, counting down the minutes until she could get a cup of coffee. Nell turned to the group and looked back at Eric before beginning the brief.

"Navy Reservist Lt. Candace Marx was found dead in the basement of the Cyril Hotel last night during the filming of a reality TV show; Haunting Investigations. She replaced one of the original investigators about a year ago when the investigator became pregnant. The Cyril Hotel has a very long history of deaths, as far back as nineteen fifty-four." She said.

Callen immediately looked down at Katy. "How did she die?" He asked.

"No one knows the coroner is going to have to figure that out. There were no visible signs of a struggle, no ligature marks, no gunshot wounds; nothing." Nell said.

"I know the story well." Katy said and everyone including Eric turned to her.

"Care to tell us?" Hetty asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Um, okay." Katy said nervously. "In fifty-four a woman jumped from the seventh floor, landing on the hotel's marquis, in sixty-two another woman jumped from the eighth floor, nine months later another woman fell out a window on the ninth floor after a fight with her estranged husband, and in sixty-four a woman was raped, stabbed and beaten in room fifteen oh one."

"And you know this how?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"I read a book about all of the haunted places in LA." She said and Sam laughed while shaking his head. "I'm not done. Two serial killers called the hotel home for a short time. In eighty-four through eighty-five; Richard Rodriguez also known as the Night Terror killed a nine year old and left the body in the basement. He went on to kill thirteen others. Jack Wantunweger; an Austrian journalist murdered three prostitutes by strangling them with their bra straps in ninety-one. The last reported death was in February of two thousand thirteen when the body of a tourist was found in a water tank on the roof."

"You read all of this in a book?" Kensi asked.

"No, after I finished the book, I was fascinated by it and read everything I could find about it on the internet and archives in the library. I guess you could say I was a little obsessed with it." She laughed.

"What is it about the place that attracts so much death?" Callen asked.

"No one really knows. Some think it's a portal between our world and the other side. When the tourist was found a couple years ago, the media showed the surveillance footage from the hotel. It showed her acting strangely, as a result of that, many people thought she was possessed by something."

"You don't really believe in all of that stuff, so you?" Sam asked.

"I've seen some things, but I don't know what it was and I can't explain it away." She said.

"Alright, since Deeks isn't here today we're going to need you in the field Katy." Callen said.

"No, I'm not going there. That's why the original girl quit the show. Spirits have been known to attach themselves to unborn babies. The last thing we need is something to haunt and torment Henry." She insisted.

"We're two men down, we need you. Just interview the other investigators; you don't even have to go into the hotel." Callen promised.

"I'll sit in the lobby or one of the offices, but I'm not going in the basement or into any of the guest rooms." She said adamantly.

"Mrs. Callen, if you feel anything strange I want you out of that place. Your father's shop is down the street, isn't it?" Hetty asked with a very concerned look.

"Yes it is."

"You will go there if anything happens." Hetty ordered, Katy nodded.

The hotel had an ominous feel to it. It truly felt like something was looming over your shoulder or following you everywhere you went. Katy was uncomfortable as soon as she walked in the gilded doors, but she had to push through. Sam and Callen went down to the basement while Kensi checked with Hotel security to look at the surveillance footage from the previous evening. Upon sitting down with the first investigator, Katy felt even more uncomfortable when he shook his head at her and told her she shouldn't have come there pregnant.

"Where were you when Lt. Marx died, Mr. Johns?" Katy asked.

"Please call me David; I was in room fourteen thirty-seven conducting an EVP session." He said with his icy green eyes.

"That's reported to be Richard Rodriguez's room, correct?" Katy asked.

He smiled. "You know the hotel's history?"

"I was mildly obsessed with it a few years ago." She smiled.

"That's how it starts." He laughed. "After you have the baby, if you'd like to sit in on one of the investigations we'd be happy to have you. Being in law enforcement, you'd be a good addition to the group."

Katy smiled. "As much fun as that sounds, I love my job. Had you been down to the basement at all?"

"I was down there when we did the initial walk through, all of us were there."

"Was Lt. Marx acting strangely?"

"No different than usual. She's always a little off the day of an investigation, she claimed to be sensitive."

"Did you believe her?"

"She gave me no reason not to. In the last year, she was always able to give us information about the various locations we were investigating. Everything was on point; no one ever claimed that she spoke to them before the investigation. Candice never did any research on her own unless it was after the investigation."

"Was she acting more unusual than normal?"

"Something or someone was definitely bothering her. When we went on the initial walk through, she kept shaking her head and telling something to leave her alone." He said looking at his hands.

"Did she mention by chance who it was she was talking to?"

"No, she didn't and that was normal."

"Where was she when this was happening?"

He stopped and thought for a moment. "Actually, we were in the basement."

Katy nodded. "Do you know much about Lt. Marx's personal life?"

"I know she was single. Had a few friends she talked about on a regular basis, but none of us ever met them."

"Did she ever mention having a problem with someone or can you think of someone who would want to hurt her?"

"There were a couple of crazed fans, but all of us have those. You don't think a fan did this?" He asked with a panicked look on his face.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Sam asked.

"Who knows?" Callen laughed as he looked at a stack of mattresses. "Hey, why do you think this mattress is wrapped in plastic?"

"I don't know that's a good question." He said looking at the stack. "None of the others are wrapped."

"Why keep all of this old furniture?" Callen said looking out at the sea of chair, desks, headboards and other miscellaneous items.

Just then, a breeze blew past the two of them. Callen and Sam looked at one another and gave an awkward smile. At the back of the basement, something crashed to the floor. Both Sam and Callen looked down the aisle. The overhead fluorescent lights flickered as they walked towards the sound. Another rush of wind blew past them. Callen brushed his head with his hand and looked around above him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked giving him a weird look.

"I could've sworn I walked into a spider web or something, but I don't see one." He said.

At the other end of the basement came another loud crash. Callen and Sam looked at each other again with their usual look, they agreed to separate. Sam headed in the direction of the original sound and Callen went the opposite direction towards the second. Sam pulled a mini mag-light flashlight from his back pocket and turned it on before he proceeded into the darkened part of the basement. With no reason at all, the flashlight flew out of his hand and landed five feet in front of him.

Callen cautiously walked to where he thought the noise had come from and there was nothing. Nothing had been moved and nothing had fallen. In the distance, he heard a faint laugh echoing. He turned to look just as a shadow turned the corner. Without thinking, he instinctively pulled his weapon and followed. Behind the rack that the shadow disappeared was a solid cinderblock wall. Callen stood there for a moment dumb-founded.

Kensi sat in the security office looking over the footage from the previous day. On one lone screen, she could see Sam and Callen in the basement, but at opposite side. Thinking nothing of it, she continued scanning through the footage. In the darkness, at what the camera's time stamp said was just after midnight, an opaque mass walked up the aisle and disappeared into the wall. Kensi stopped and rewound it, playing it again. She pressed pause it and looked closer, it was completely see through. Shaking off the chills she got from it, she moved on. At just after one in the morning; according to the time stamp, a light appeared at the head of the stairs.

Lt. Marx appeared at the threshold to the basement. Cautiously, she stepped forward and back again, covering her ears. After standing there for five minutes, she stepped into the basement again. Suddenly, the camera went to static. Kensi fiddled with the knobs trying to stop and play the footage. She forwarded the footage while playing and saw the camera come back. Lt. Marx was on the floor and three opaque figures looked like they were climbing out of her body. Kensi quickly pushed back from the desk and shuttered, chills running down her spine and goose bumps covered her from head to toe.

Looking at the paused footage, Kensi stood and walked out of the office. She ran down the hall and out to the lobby area. Katy saw her, pale and breathless. She excused herself from the conversation and walked over to her.

"Kensi, are you okay?" Katy asked taking her elbow, leading her through the lobby to the doors.

"Oh my God." She said in a daze.

"What happened?" Katy asked.

"I just saw the craziest thing." She said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What was it?"

As if looking out into the distance, Kensi told her. "I was watching the footage from the basement. At just before midnight, I saw this thing walk down one of the aisles and disappear into a wall. Then just before one, I saw Lt. Marx walk down the stairs, hesitate then the cameras went to static. When they came back on, I saw these things crawl out of her."

"What?" Katy asked with a laugh. "You saw something crawl out of her, like it was crawling out of a hole in the ground?"

"Yes, exactly like that." Kensi said flabbergasted.

"I've got to get back in to my interview. Take a few minutes and collect yourself. If you need anything, I'm in the lobby." Katy said and turned to walk back into the hotel.

"Thanks Katy."

"Sorry about that." Katy said when she sat back down. "What was your relationship like with Lt. Marx?"

"We were friends I guess. We never really hung out, I mean we travelled together, but we all pretty much kept to ourselves."

"Alright, thank you David. When and where is your next investigation?"

"We can postpone our schedule if you need us to stay in town a few more days." He said.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Katy told him with a smile. "Where are you staying and how can I reach you?"

"We're sure as hell not staying here." He laughed. "We haven't had a chance to book a room anywhere else. You can call me on my cell phone."

Once Katy took the number, she shook his hand and thanked him for his time. The other two investigators told pretty much the same story. None of the three of them were with the Lieutenant when she died. One was in room eleven twenty-one; Jack Unterweger's room and the other was in room fifteen oh one. The other three members of the team regrouped when they couldn't raise Lt. Marx on the radio. All three found her lying dead in the basement. Katy collected their voice recorders, video cameras and anything else that Eric and Nell could get information from.

The investigators told Katy to keep all of the footage; none of them wanted any of it made public. They agreed to run a memorial show for Lt. Marx after the investigation ended. Katy assured them that they would get the case wrapped as soon as they could and all of the equipment would be returned to them. She sat there in the lobby going back over her notes. Something was definitely missing and decided to join Kensi in the surveillance office.

"Hey, did you find anything else?" she asked when she walked in.

Kensi was laughing. "I haven't even had a chance to get through any of the tapes from the rest of the hotel, just the basement. Look at these two. They've been running around chasing something for the last hour."

"You didn't see anything on the camera?" Katy asked watching Callen and Sam at the opposite ends of the basement. "I wish these things had audio, I'd love to hear what they're saying."

"Yeah, me too." Kensi laughed. "So did we learn anything?"

Katy told her everything that the other three investigators told her. "Is there any way you could tear yourself away from the comedy show in the basement long enough to look at the lobby or any of the other exits to see if someone snuck in after they were locked in the hotel?"

Kensi stopped and looked at her. "Yeah sure, sorry." She said and cued up the video.

The two watched from the time the staff went home to when they were locked in the hotel and saw no one come or go. At one in the morning according to the time-stamp, both women shot back in their seats. Kensi fumbled to rewind the video. When she replayed it, both she and Katy sat as close as they could to the screen. Just as Lt. Marx entered the stairwell, something shot across the lobby and into the stairwell after her. Quickly, Kensi played the footage from the basement at the same time. The distortion followed Lt. Marx into the basement on veered off to the left. Katy slowed the footage and saw the same figure or distortion follow along the edge of the screen and in front of the camera. Seconds later, the camera went to static.

Knowing that it was the camera's malfunction, they watched the screen instead of forwarding through it. A minute and a half passed before they saw a head and shoulders appear in the static. They looked at one another in disbelief and back at the screen. A face appeared, startled the girls let out a shriek. The head of security; an older man; ran into the room. Kensi rewound the footage and played it for him. As soon as the face appeared, he made the sign of the cross and backed out of the room.

"Anything G?" Sam asked.

"No, why do I get the feeling something is playing with us?" Callen yelled.

"This is crazy." Sam said brushing what felt like a spider web off his forearm.

"I'm about done down here, let's go see what the girls found." He said. "Maybe we can send Kensi and Deeks around here tomorrow."

Sam laughed as he walked towards him. Callen happened to look down the aisle at Sam's feet and saw nothing in the way, yet Sam fell forward. He caught himself before he went face first into the concrete.

"I swear I was just pushed." Sam said pulling himself to his feet. "My back is burning."

"What?" Callen asked rushing over to him, pulling the back of his shirt up. "You've got three scratches down your back."

"What?" Sam asked trying to look, but looked more like a dog chasing its tail.

"Stop, I'll take a picture." Callen said taking out his phone. He took the picture and showed it to Sam.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked as he looked at it. "That looks like a hand pointing to the scratches."

"That's not my hand." Callen told him and backed away.

A frigidly cold breeze blew past them, then around them. Both Callen and Sam brushed the web feeling away again. 'It was me.' They heard in a whisper.

They looked at each other and then around the aisle. "Ha ha, funny we know you guys are there." Callen said and heard laughter.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Katy's number. "Hey, stop messing with us in the basement, it's not funny anymore."

"Sam, we're watching you on the cameras in Surveillance." She told him and pointed to the screen.

"Both of you are there now?"

"Yes, we've been here for at least fifteen minutes. You guys need to come see the stuff Kensi found. It's going to make your hair stand on end." She said.

"Alright, we're on our way up." He said and looked at Callen. "The girls have something in surveillance."

The two of them gave the basement one last look before they headed to the stairs and up to the lobby. Kensi was rewinding the videos when they walked in. The four of them watched the footage in disbelief. None of them spoke through the video. Katy and Kensi braced themselves when the screen went to static and stopped the guys from touching the controls. Sam jumped three feet into the air when the face appeared on the screen.

"This shit is getting weirder and weirder by the minute." Callen said as he watched the three figures climb out of Lt. Marx's body. "Get copies of the camera footage for last night. We'll take it all back to Nell and Eric to see if it's been pieced together. We need to see if Rose has started on the Lieutenant's body yet."

"Dad's shop is just down the street do we want to stop by for lunch really quick?" Katy asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Kensi agreed.

The shop was busy; they waited in line for fifteen minutes before they even got close to the counter. Ivan looked up from the sandwich he was making for just a second, saw Callen smiled and waved. He got the other clerk's attention and told them that their food was free. Everyone in line turned around and glared at them. Katy gave a brief wave at her Dad and told him they'd pay like everyone else. The glares turned into satisfactory smiles.

"My daughter, son-in-law and their friends always eat here free. If the rest of you have problems with that, you can leave." Ivan shouted.

The heads turned from Ivan to Katy and back again. "Dad, really we'll pay or we'll go somewhere else."

"No Katya, you won't go anywhere else. How is little Henry?" He asked over the counter.

Katy rubbed her belly. "He's fine Dad."

They ordered and paid for their sandwiches and waited with the rest of the customers for them. When the lunch rush finally died down, Ivan was able to sit and visit. After they finished their sandwiches, Ivan packed up some goodies for them to take back to the office. He gave Katy a kiss and told her he'd see them later. The other three investigators were walking up to the shop as they were walking out. Katy introduced them to the rest of the team and they asked how the investigation was going. Sam mentioned the three scratches down his back. One of the investigators asked to look at it; Sam turned and lifted his shirt.

"Oh my God Sam." Katy gasped.

"What, are they worse that they were before?" he asked Callen.

"No, they're not."

"You know Demonology too?" The David asked.

"I've seen enough of the paranormal shows to know that that's not a good sign." She told him.

"Demonology?" Callen asked.

"Three scratches like that are typically the mark of something very evil; a demon or a malevolent spirit. Where were you when that happened?" David asked.

"We were down in the basement." Callen told him.

"I wouldn't suggest going back down there." Crystal; one of the other investigators added.

"We've got an investigation to run. We can't play chicken now." Sam told them.

"I understand that and I appreciate you working so diligently to find out who killed our friend, but that place is no joke. It's not something to be taken lightly. There's some serious stuff going on in that hotel. It's seriously evil." David said.

"We will definitely take that into consideration. Thank you for your cooperation, if we need anything further, we'll contact you. You gave your contact information to Katy?" Callen asked.

"Yes, we did. Is she coming back to the hotel?" he asked.

"No, Katy's off tomorrow and one of the other agents should be back to accompany us if we do need to return to the hotel." Callen told him.

"Good, take care of yourselves. You might want to think about having yourselves cleansed since you've been in the building. Particularly Katy since she's pregnant."

"We made sure Katy went nowhere near the affected areas. She stayed in the lobby and in the surveillance room." Callen assured him.

Katy and Kensi headed back to the office to get the surveillance tapes and the crew's recording devices to Eric and Nell. The two stayed in Ops to help go over the footage and listen to the voice recorders. Katy chose to listen to the voice recorders and had to stop every so often to have Nell or Eric enhance bits. Katy could pick out the investigator's voices most of the time, but quite often another voice would be embedded in the recording. Having watched the show religiously, Katy knew them to be EVPs. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end whenever she heard one. She couldn't wait for Callen and Sam to get back so they could hear them.

The last voice recorder she listened to was Lt. Marx's. She'd done EVP sessions in various parts of the hotel, but the most interesting session was in the basement.

"This is Candace Marx, starting an EVP session in the basement of the Cyril Hotel. It is twelve fifty-nine in the morning."

"Leave." A tinny whisper of a voice said.

"Is there anyone here with me who'd like to talk? All you have to do is talk into the red light and we'll hear you. Do you have any messages you want to pass on to anyone?"

"Leave now." It whispered.

"How long have you been here at the Cyril hotel?" she asked and paused, waiting for a replay. "Were you a resident here when you died?"

"Too long." The voice said. "I've always been here."

"Can you tell me something about what happened to you?"

There was no reply. The lieutenant screamed and the recorder fell to the floor with a crash. There was a whoosh and the sound of wind. The lieutenant screamed again. Katy heard the body; mainly her head; hit the ground with an eerie thud. She could hear a gurgling sound from the back of the lieutenant's throat and then laughter. Eerie, bone chilling, make your skin crawl laughter. The recorder recorded for an hour after the lieutenant died until one of the other team members stopped it. Aside from the occasional shuffle in the distance and the sound of the other investigators trying to reach her on the radio, there were no footsteps until the rest of the team came down the stairs looking for her.

Sam and Callen walked into the morgue to find Rose up to her elbows in a cadaver's chest cavity. Neither man wanted to look closely at whatever she was doing, so they stood a safe distance away. Rose greeted them and said she'd be with them in just a second as the pulled what looked like a lung from the corpse and dropped it on the scale next to the table.

"Hey Rose, how are you?" Callen asked trying to keep his lunch from creeping up his throat.

"I'm good, you're here about the body found at the Cyril Hotel?" she asked removing her gloves.

"Yup, have you had a chance to start the autopsy?" Callen asked.

"No, I did some tissue samples and sent them to the lab; I'm hoping to get to her after I'm done with Mr. Richards over there." Rose smiled as she pulled the freezer door open and pulled the body out.

"Is this her?" Sam asked grabbing a pair of gloves from the table. "Did you get a chance to examine the body for marks?"

"I did and didn't find much of anything. There were no visible wounds, but there were a couple puncture wounds." Rose said moving the Lieutenant's head to one side to show the miniscule pin pricks near the artery. "Tox screen show if she was injected with anything."

"When should those be back in?" Callen asked.

"Today's Tuesday, Friday is my best guess. I can send some samples to Abby in Virginia if you want? I also found several injection sites here on her thighs." Rose said pulling the sheet up, exposing her legs and thighs.

"Do you know if she's a diabetic or on any inject able medications?" Sam asked.

"I'm waiting on her medical records. Again, the tox screen should tell us if she was on inject able insulin."

"Alright Rose, thanks. When you find out more, or start the autopsy, let us know." Callen said with a smile.

"I will, how's Katy doing?" Rose asked tossing the sheet back over the lieutenant's legs and head.

"She's doing well. Her blood pressure is a little high and she's only working four days a week now. Two more months to go." He smiled.

"Very good. I can't wait to meet the little guy." Rose smiled as she closed the freezer door.

"Neither can we." Sam laughed.

Kensi, Nell, Eric and Katy sat in Ops watching the hotel's surveillance footage on the big screen. Katy had her arms wrapped tightly around herself when Sam and Callen walked in. Callen placed his hand on Katy's shoulder and she nearly fell out of the rolling chair.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"It's alright, this stuff is…wow." Katy said looking at him for a brief moment before returning her attention to the screen.

"Whose tape is this?" Sam asked.

"This is Lieutenant Marx's video recorder. We're about three minutes away from her going into the basement. The voice recorder stayed on an hour until either the other investigators turned it off." Katy told him.

"Did we manage to get anything off it?" Callen asked.

Katy turned to him and smiled widely. "Talk about some scary stuff. The EVPs will give you the chills."

"Has any of the footage been spliced or is it all one?" Sam asked.

Eric turned around wide eyed, "Oh no, it's all consistent. None of it has been edited."

"Here she goes down into the basement." Kensi said shushing them. "Why do I wish I had popcorn right now?"

"Just play the video." Sam said annoyed.

They all sat quietly watching the video. Marx panned from right to left and back again. In the far right corner of the basement, a figure moved into the shadows. Katy asked them to pause it and replay it in slow motion.

"Look, you can see a head, shoulder and a leg." She said. Wheeling herself to the screen.

"I see it." Sam agreed with a nod.

When they resumed the video, Lt. Marx heard a noise behind her and spun around to see what it was. The camera caught another white, opaque figure. There was a whooshing sound like on the voice recorder, she screamed and fell to the ground. The camera rolled out of her hand and onto the ground on its side. It spun around to face Marx lying on the ground with her eyes rolled back into her head, she was gurgling and convulsing violently. The camera caught another white figure as it looked like it walked past. After several moments, the lieutenant's lifeless body laid there. Kensi reached over and grabbed Katy's arm. Three figures literally climbed out of her chest.

They all stood or sat there in silence as the eerie laughed echoed through the basement. Hetty walked in Ops and looked at each and every one of them before she spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"I can't explain what we just witnessed." Callen said to her in complete and total shock.

"There has to be a logical explanation for it." Sam said pale.

"What do you think you saw?" Hetty asked almost laughing.

"Something just crawled out of her body." Kensi said.

"You all have been working entirely too hard." Hetty laughed.

"Rewind it." Callen told Nell.

Hetty stood with the others mesmerized as the three figures climbed out of her body. She was just as stumped as the rest of them. "That's not altered in any way?"

"No, we've checked everything. We were the first to watch that particular tape." Eric told her.

"There has to be some other logical explanation for this." She said.

"We're just as stumped as you are." Callen told her.

"Have we spoken to the next of kin?"

"No, some one of us were headed out to do talk to her parents while the other goes to her apartment." Callen said.

"Ms. Blye and Mrs. Callen I'd like the two of you to talk to her parents. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna her apartment, I don't want Mrs. Callen over exerting herself." She said and walked out.

"Alright." Callen nodded and turned to Nell. "What do we know about her parents?"

"Father died during Desert Storm, mother remarried. Other than that, they're you're average run of the mill suburban family. Address is on your phones." She said.

"Katy, be careful." Callen said and kissed her as she and Kensi walked out of Ops.

Katy put the address in the GPS while Kensi drove out of the lot. It was a fairly short drive to Marx's parent's house. For the most part, it was your typical suburban home with a white picket fence. It had been newly painted and new black shutters added. As the two got out of Kensi's Cadillac, the front door opened and an older woman with graying hair stood there.

"Mrs. Riddell?" Katy asked with a smile.

"Yes, you're here about Candy?"

"Yes Ma'am we are. I'm Special Agent Callen and this is Special Agent Blye. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your daughter if possible?" Katy asked.

"Of course, please come in. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked as they joined her in the entry.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Riddell." Kensi added as she looked around.

"Thank you, Candy's father and I bought it just before he deployed and passed away. Please call me Denise."

The three women sat around the table in the eat-in kitchen discussing Lt. Marx's life; past and present. Unfortunately, the lieutenant and her mother had been somewhat estranged over the last two years after her mother disagreed with her ending a very promising long-term relationship. Then her decision to become a paranormal investigator drove them even further apart. Katy mentioned her supposed psychic abilities, her mother nodded and went on to tell them that the lieutenant had been different since her father died. Mrs. Riddell also said that Candace had been in contact with her father several times after his death. Katy and Kensi gave her an odd smile.

Kensi asked about friends that the lieutenant might still be in contact with and Mrs. Riddell was more than happy to pass on the numbers of those she hope her daughter still talked to. They thanked her for her time and headed back to the office. Callen and Sam were telling Hetty what they'd found at the lieutenant's apartment when they walked in. Callen could tell Katy was tired and by the look on her face, they had no more than he and Sam did.

"We're going to have to dig deeper." Hetty said crossing her arms.

"Nell, can you see if by chance any Lt. Marx contacted anyone at these numbers? Her Mom says she may have kept in contact with them." Kensi asked.

"Will do." She said.

Hetty looked at her watch, it was only three. "Well aside from the work left to Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale I guess there's nothing more for the four of you to do until Rose gets the toxicology reports back and starts the autopsy. Unless you want to stick around and help here in Ops, I suggest you head home for the day. Katy, we'll see you Thursday."

"That's right; you're down to four days a week." Nell said.

Katy rubbed her belly causing Henry to kick and roll wildly. "Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to tomorrow. Are you sure I can't just come in and stay here in Ops?"

Hetty laughed. "No doctors orders four days a week."

"Fine, I'll see you guys on Thursday. Good luck tomorrow. Call me if you need anything, please." She said and leaned into Callen.

"Let's get the two of you home." He laughed and rubbed the small of her back.

No sooner did Callen and Katy pull up to the house and they saw Mary running down the street towards them. She was all smiles and arms wide open when she ran up to Callen and gave him a huge hug. Fortunately for Katy she was more gently with her greeting, kissing and hugging her belly before Katy carefully bent over so Mary could kiss her cheek.

"Does your Dad know you're down here?" Katy asked.

Mary smiled shyly. "No, I saw you and wanted to say hi."

"You know better than that." Callen reminded her as he looked back towards her house to find Reggie walking towards them.

"Young Lady, what have you been told about running off like that?" He scolded.

"I'm sorry Daddy; I just wanted to say hi to Katy and Callen. I know I should've asked permission first." She said looking at her feet.

"One more time and you're not going to be able to play in the front." Reggie told her. "Hey, look at you. You're huge."

Katy instinctively rubbed her over grown belly. "Yeah, I know. Down to working four days a week now."

"Really?" Reggie asked. "So you've got a three day weekend now?"

"No, Katy's off tomorrow, then will be back to work on Thursday." Callen told him.

Reggie laughed knowing it wasn't going to last long. "I give it two weeks before Katy goes stark raving mad and sneaks into work."

"Daddy, since we get out of school early tomorrow, can I come down and hang out with Katy?" Mary asked.

"Katy's supposed to be relaxing." Reggie told her.

"I'll take care of her. Anything she wants or needs I'll get it for her. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything after I get here." Mary assured them.

"I don't mind. We've been so busy with work that I haven't been able to spend any quality time with any of the kids. Maybe I can sweet talk my Dad into bringing us something sweet from his shop." Katy smiled.

"Do you mind, Callen?" Reggie asked.

"Of course I don't mind. Now I'm jealous." He smiled and tossed Mary's ponytail into her face.

"What are you two doing for dinner?" Reggie asked.

Callen and Katy looked at one another. "We really hadn't thought about it." He laughed.

"Well, we can solve that one; you're coming to our house. Ana's making her famous lasagna."

"Ooh, that sounds good. Ricotta or cottage cheese?" Katy asked

Reggie gave her a smile, "Ricotta of course."

"Let me get out of these stuffy work clothes and into something a little more comfortable and we'll be down." Katy told them.

"Can I stay here while Katy and Callen change?" Mary asked looking from Katy to Callen to Reggie. Katy and Callen both nodded their approval.

"Alright, see you guys in a few." Reggie said and headed to the house.

Katy changed as quickly as her exhaustion allowed her to. Dressed in a light maternity dress, they headed down to Reggie's. Cassi and Little Reggie greeted them at the door. The kids led Katy to a chair they'd set up in the dining room for her to sit in, got her a glass of iced tea and even set the ottoman from the living room in front of her to put her feet up. Callen thanked them for taking care of Katy like that. The three then pulled a chair out for him and got him a glass of tea as well.

No matter how much Callen tried to help with dinner or the setting of the table, he was turned down. Even after dinner they refused to let him help clean up. Callen and Katy sat back and watched the kids clear the table, Ana rinsed the dishes and Reggie loaded them into the dishwasher. Katy asked if the kids needed to finish any of their homework, but of course it was done. Twenty minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room chatting about what was new with Reggie and Ana's wedding plans. One by one, the kids disappeared into their rooms until it was time for them to bathe for bed. Katy was falling asleep, so they headed home for the night.

Like Callie had done so many times, Ying and Yang were howling at them at the door. They fed the cats and headed to their room for bed. Katy was debating on taking a bath, but knew it would put her right to sleep, but had other plans for the evening. She undressed, putting on a light linen low-cut night gown, got into bed and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Callen walked in, saw her neck exposed and smiled. Instead of doing what he wanted to do, he got in bed kissed her cheek and laid on his back.

"Good night, that's it?" Katy asked mildly perturbed.

"What I don't want to start something we can't finish."

"What do you mean we can't finish?" Katy asked rolling over to face him. "The doctor said nothing about us not having sex."

"I don't want to hurt the baby."

"We've done everything but actually have sex." Katy said putting her head on his chest.

"Believe me; it's not for a lack of want."

"Then why can't we have sex?" She asked putting her hand under his shirt, rubbing his chest.

"Katy, don't start something we can't finish." He said trying to block the sensations her touch invoked.

Katy pulled herself up on her elbow and smiled. The smile was one that would drive Callen to insanity, one that told him exactly how much she wanted him. He was successful in resisting until she leaned down and licked his ear. Callen let out a low groan when she sucked lightly on his earlobe. Quickly, he rolled Katy onto her back and kissed her. She sighed that sigh he loved so much. When the kiss broke, he trailed soft kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Katy wrapped herself around him tightly. It felt so good to be this close to her again, in spite of the baby between them; he could feel the heat and her breasts.

Slowly, he unbuttoned the nightgown and worked his way down to her breasts. Katy arched her back and moaned with the pleasure. Callen rubbed her belly and moved his hand lower. She opened herself more to him and raised her hips begging him for more. God, she just wanted to feel him. Within minutes, their pajamas were strewn on the floor. Callen asked if she was sure it wouldn't hurt the baby.

"Please Callen, please." She begged.

Ever so slowly, he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her until he was completely with her. He started slowly until Katy begged for more. Two hours later they lay tangled and breathless. Katy was cuddled into his side spent and on the verge of sleep. He pulled her close and kissed her head.

"I love you, Katy" he said softly.

"I love you too." She said looking up at him with a tired smile and sleepy eyes. "Thank you."

He kissed her head again. "You're very welcome."


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the NCIS:LA characters, I'm only borrowing them **

Katy woke at five when Callen's alarm went off. Callen tried to roll over to turn it off, but Katy's head was on his chest. She smiled up at him and moved over so he could reach the night stand. Once the noise stopped, he rolled over and pulled her to him. Callen rubbed her stomach and sighed.

"I wish you didn't have to go to work today." She sighed.

"I know I wish I could just stay here with you all day."

"I hope we can have a nice quiet weekend."

"I do too. Maybe we can have your Dad and Yegor over for dinner Saturday night. I need to get the baby's room finished up. We'll pull a chair in and you can supervise." He laughed.

Katy chuckled. "I'll delegate from the corner."

"I've got to shower." He said kissing her ear.

"No, not yet, I'm too comfortable." She laughed.

"I have to." He said and rolled over to get out of bed.

Katy watched him stand and stretch before he walked to the closet to pick out what he was going to wear. There was a vast sea of blue before him and Katy laughed thinking he needed to expand his wardrobe. Before disappearing into the bathroom, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. Once Katy heard the water running, she got up and put on her robe so she could start a pot of coffee. Hungry, she went through the refrigerator for something to eat and by the time Callen walked into the kitchen she had bacon and eggs cooking.

"That's my job." He laughed kissing her cheek from behind.

"Well, you were in the shower, so I thought I'd do it for you." She smiled back at him.

"Thank you."

"There's coffee." She told him as she got a plate out of the cabinet and made him a plate.

Callen took it from her, thanked her and sat at the island while she got her own. "Please promise you're going to take it easy today."

"I promise I will take it easy." She said sitting next to him. "Besides, Mary will be here shortly after noon."

"Good, I hope she keeps you down. Keep your feet up and I'll cook dinner tonight after I get home."

"What do you want, I'll take it out?" she asked.

"Pork chops?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

After they finished eating, Callen cleaned up while Katy showered. He had fifteen minutes before he needed to leave when she walked back out into the kitchen. They sat on the couch for a while watching the morning news until Callen left.

It was weird going to work without Katy. Callen really hoped that she would take it easy and relax. Kensi, Deeks and Sam were already in the bullpen when he walked in. For a silent moment it was awkward when they all realized Katy wasn't there.

"Wow, it's so empty in here without Katy." Deeks said.

"Don't remind me." Callen said sullenly. "Just imaging what it's going to be like when she's on maternity leave."

"I don't even want to think about that." Kensi told them.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, let's just enjoy the four days we have with her during the week." Sam suggested.

After they'd had their coffee, they went up to Ops to see if there was anything new. It was decided that after talking to Rose and a couple of the Lieutenant's friends, they would head back to the hotel to see if they could find anything else. Callen and Sam seriously doubted they'd find anything, but figured since they were at a dead end they'd give it a try. The Callen and Sam headed to the county morgue, while Kensi and Deeks headed to talk to her friends. Like the previous day, Rose was up to her elbows in a corpses' chest cavity.

"Good morning you guys." Rose said with a smile through her plastic visor. "I'm working on your Lieutenant right now."

"Find anything good?" Callen asked.

"Well, everything seems to be normal so far. I called on the toxicology tests this morning and they weren't ready yet. I hope her medical records will be delivered by ten."

"So we still have nothing? No idea of why or how she died?" Sam asked.

"I would venture to guess that it has something to do with the puncture wounds on her neck and legs." She said pulling out the Lieutenant's liver.

"Rose, this just came for you." A clerk said dropping a file on the counter.

"Is that Candace Marx's medical record?" Rose asked cataloging the weight of her liver.

"I believe it is." He said and disappeared.

"Do you mind?" Callen asked picking up the inch thick file.

"Be my guest." Rose said picking the liver up and placing it on the table. She took out a long knife and began slicing thin slivers off of it and placing those in several containers.

Callen and Sam watched Rose for a moment before Callen opened the file and flipped through to the medication portion and began reading. "I don't see anything about her being on insulin."

Rose stripped off her gloves and took the file from him.

"Tracy Hopper?" Kensi asked as a woman in her late twenties, with jet black hair opened the door.

"Yes." She said looking at her with the utmost interest. "Can I help you?"

Kensi pulled her badge. "My name is Kensi Blye; this is my partner Marty Deeks. We're with NCIS; we're investigating the death of Candice Marx."

"Oh god, it's true?" she said with her hand to her mouth. "I tried calling her yesterday and she didn't answer. We were supposed to get together last night since she was back in town."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" Deeks asked.

"Please come in." she said stepping away from the door. "I talked to her Sunday afternoon. She'd called to let me know she was coming in town for an investigation at an LA hotel and wanted to get together for dinner."

"How did she sound when you talked to her?" Kensi asked.

"Well prior to Sunday, I hadn't spoken to her in about a year. We've communicated through email. She seemed okay, I guess."

"Did she mention any medical conditions to you that she would need to inject a medication?" Kensi asked.

"Well, I know she was trying to have a baby." She said.

Kensi and Deeks looked at one another. "Was she on and inject able medication for that?"

"She may have been, but we never really talked about it."

"Do you know who the father may have been?" Kensi asked.

"There was no father that I knew of. Again we really didn't talk about it."

"Do you know of anyone else in town that she may have been in contact with?" Deeks asked.

"I know Sam Knickson was supposed to join us for dinner. We all went to high school together."

"We're actually headed to talk to her after we're done here." Kensi told her.

"I hope she's more helpful than I am. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more."

"You've been more than helpful. Thank you." Kensi said as they walked towards the door. "If you think of anything else, please give either myself or Detective Deeks a call."

"I will; thank you for this. Candace really was a good person. I can't imagine anyone who would want to hurt her."

Katy sat in the living room flipping through the channels bored as could be. Ying and Yang were asleep on the couch next to her. "Is this what you two do all day?" She asked nudging them. Neither cat moved. Katy turned off the TV and tossed the remote on the coffee table with a sigh. She sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out something to do. Katy pulled herself off the couch and walked into the baby's room. The room still smelled faintly of paint, so she cracked the window open and sat in the rocking chair. Henry was kicking and rolling in her belly. She smiled down at her belly and placed her hand on the outline of his foot.

"Oh little man, when are we going to get to meet you? There are so many people waiting to meet you." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The doorbell rang, so she pulled herself to her feet, wiped away the tears and went to see who it was. Ivan stood on the other side of the door with a pink pastry box in his hand. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to keep my darling daughter company on her day off. I brought your favorites." He said waving the box at her.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to die of boredom." Katy laughed as they walked into the kitchen. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Your eyes, have you been crying?" He asked brushing his thumb across her cheekbone.

"I was just talking to the baby, telling him there were so many people who couldn't wait to meet him."

"Ah yes and his Papa is definitely one of them." Ivan said putting both hands on her stomach. Henry kicked under his hands. "Oh my goodness."

"He's been so active this morning, probably because I'm sitting around on my butt." Katy laughed.

Kensi called Callen. "Well, her friend Tracy said Candace was trying to get pregnant and may have been on an inject-able medication or hormone or something."

Callen looked up at Rose and Sam, "There was nothing about that in her medical record."

"She's probably seeing a specialist at a fertility clinic." Kensi offered.

"Let me see the file, there may be something in here about a referral." Rose said.

"Alright Kensi, go see her other friend and hope maybe we can get more out of her." Callen said before hanging up.

Rose walked to her desk and laid the file down as she flipped through the pages. "Here, a referral to an infertility specialist. Let me call and get the records from her."

Fifteen minutes later, Sam and Callen walked out of the Medical Examiner's office with the address to a Doctor Renee Tillman. She was between procedures and had an hour and a half to spare before she had to see her next patient. They rushed over to her office as quickly as they could and found her sitting in her office reading through Candace Marx's chart.

"Doctor Tillman?" Callen asked as the receptionist walked away.

"Yes, please come in, you've got impeccable timing, I was just going over Ms. Marx's chart. She was due to come in next week for harvesting." She said looking up from the record for the briefest of moments.

"Harvesting?" Sam asked.

"Ms. Marx was in the process of preparing for In Vitro Fertilization." She said handing him the file. "Seeing as I have no use for this anymore, would you please see Rose gets it?"

"Did you prescribe any inject-able medications for Lieutenant Marx?" Callen asked.

"I did indeed. She was on several Repronex, Cetrotide, Noraval, and Progesterone. All were administered intramuscularly. I was going to be calling a prescription for an antibiotic this week." She said.

"Do you have the name of the Pharmacy she was using?" Sam asked.

"It should be annotated in her medical record, but I believe it was the Walgreens on Sepulveda." The Doctor said.

"Her chart states she's allergic to Lidocaine and Procaine, what do you use as a numbing agent during procedures?" Callen asked.

"She and I discussed having an anesthesiologist come in. Instead of using a local anesthetic, she wanted to be asleep. It's not abnormal. I have other patients who preferred to be asleep during the harvesting and implantation processes."

"Who was the father of the baby or rather who would've the father been?" Callen asked.

"She was using a donor from the bank here at the clinic. Candace weeded through thousands of applicants to find the one who had the attributes she desired in a partner."

Callen thought for a moment about Katy then looked at his watch.

"Is there someplace you'd rather be Agent Callen?" Doctor Tillman asked.

"No, I was just thinking about someone and wondering what she's doing." He said

"We can stop by the house and check on her." Sam offered.

"Yeah, it's almost lunch time. We can grab something from the house." Callen said.

"Well, if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call. It's truly a shame about Candace. She was a very nice person and would've been a wonderful mother."

Callen studied the medical record the entire drive over to the house. He was pleased to see Ivan's car parked in front of the house and knew Katy wasn't doing much of anything. Mary met them at the door when he walked onto the porch.

"Hi Uncle Callen, Uncle Sam." She said hugging both of them.

"Hey Mary, how was school?" Callen asked.

"It was good. You're just in time, Papa Ivan was making us lunch."

"Hey honey." Callen said kissing Katy.

"Hey how's your day?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

Callen leaned his elbow on the island, rubbed her belly and kissed her. "I missed you too."

"Sam, how are you?" Ivan asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm very well, thank you. Oh son, I've taken Wednesdays off so I can keep Katya company and off her feet." He said holding up a packages of ham, turkey and roast beef.

"Good, I was worried about her being alone. However, with you and Mary here to take care of her, I don't have to now." He said pointing at the turkey.

"I'll have turkey too." Sam said.

Callen and Sam wanted to share the new developments in the case with Katy, but didn't want to say too much in front of Ivan or Mary. Katy hooked her foot around Callen's leg under the table as they ate. He smiled at her and kissed her, knowing the kind of mood she was in. The two disappeared into the bedroom for a few minutes before they headed back to the office.

"So I take it we're going to have a repeat of last night?" Callen asked pinning her against the wall.

"Too bad we don't have the time now." Katy said breathlessly as he kissed her neck.

"I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind waiting say thirty minutes before heading back to the office." He said looking at his watch.

Katy laughed. "Sam is not going to wait. Another five minutes and he'll be banging down the door."

With one last kiss, Callen opened the door and walked back into the kitchen. All eyes were on them, Mary giggled knowing what they were doing. "My Daddy and Ana do that too."

"We weren't doing anything." Katy assured her.

"Why is Uncle Callen wearing your lip gloss then?" She laughed and pointed to the pale pink sheen to his lips.

Katy turned beet red and wiped the gloss off with her thumb. Callen pulled her to him and gave her a mind-numbing kiss before he and Sam left. Sam gave him a bad time the entire way back to the office and made it a point to tell Kensi and Deeks about the pretty pink lip gloss. Callen just shook his head and took it. Finally they all headed back up to Ops.

"We need to find out where Lt. Marx's personal effects are." Callen said leaning on the table in Ops.

"You didn't find any vials and hypodermic needles at her house?" Kensi asked.

"No, she probably had it with her in her travel bag." Sam said.

"Do you have the numbers for the other investigators or does Katy have them?" Callen asked.

"I think Katy has them." Kensi said.

"Damn, Nell did she give them to you?" He asked.

"Yes she did." Nell said pulling them up.

Kensi called David Johns and asked about the Lieutenant's personal belongings. They made arrangements to meet at their hotel so Kensi and Deeks could pick them up. While they were out, Rose called Callen and asked him and Sam to stop by the Medical Examiner's office. The two checked in with Hetty before they left.

"Hey Rose, what have you got?" Callen asked when they walked in.

"Some of the toxicology reports came back. All of the medications, that were found in her system are consistent with what a patient going through IVF would've been given." She said handing him the report.

"Lupron, Repronex, Cetrotide, Noravel, and Progesterone. Those are the medications prescribed to her by Doctor Tillman." He said passing her the medical record. "She's also allergic to Procaine and Lidocaine."

Immediately, Rose looked up from the file. "What? Procaine was the other drug in her system."

Callen and Sam looked at one another. "How did she get the Procaine?"

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Kensi. "Hey Kens, when you get the Lieutenant's belongings, we need you to bring them to Rose."

"On our way." She said.

"They're bringing her stuff here." He said hanging up the phone.

"So what would this do to her?" Callen asked.

"Anaphylactic shock; her throat would've closed, she would've had difficulties breathing, her skin, fingernails and toenails would've turned blue, convulsions, and loss of consciousness."

"How long would it take for the medication to take effect?" Callen asked.

"Immediate." Rose said with a smile, fitting all of the pieces together in her head.

Callen pulled out his phone and called Eric, "Eric, can you send me both the surveillance footage of Lt. Marx's death and her personal camera footage. It might help Rose put a few more pieces to the puzzle together."

"It's on its way to your phone now." He said.

No sooner did Callen hang up and his phone received the videos. "Have a look at this."

Rose took the phone and leaned back against her desk. As the surveillance video played she shook her head. "This is definitely consistent with Anaphylaxis. We just need to figure out how she got it."

"Did you ever figure out what the puncture wound was from on her neck?" Sam asked.

"No, but it may have been from the Procaine injection. Can you get the surveillance footage from the entire hotel so we can see the timeline of events?" she asked.

"I'm sure we can." Callen said looking at his watch. "We can send Kensi and Deeks after they drop off her belongings."

Kensi and Deeks showed up no more than ten minutes later and almost immediately headed for the hotel. Callen and Sam left Rose with the vials of her medications and headed back to the office. By three, Kensi and Deeks returned with the rest of the surveillance tapes. They spent the rest of the afternoon looking over the tapes. At five thirty, Hetty came up to Ops for a situation report.

"Well, we know how she died, but we're still working on who and why." Callen told her.

"Wait, look at this." Nell said excitedly, pulling their attention to the screen.

They watched Lieutenant Marx walk down the hall on the eleventh floor, past room eleven twenty-one. The door opened slowly and Crystal Camden walked out with something in her hand. She followed Lt. Marx to the stairwell. Just inside the door, Crystal brought her hand up, allowing the hypodermic needle to come into view. In one swift move, she jabbed it into her neck, pushed the plunger, pulled it out and kicked her away. Lt. Marx stood there in a daze, grabbing her neck before proceeding down the stairs. Crystal stood and watched as Lt. Marx stumbled and fell down five or six steps.

"Well, that was interesting." Hetty said with a smile. "I'll get the warrants; they should be available in the morning. Good work, home with you all. Would you be opposed to Katy going out on the arrest and questioning of Ms. Camden?"

Callen smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind. I'm sure she's feeling a little left out right about now."

Katy and Ivan were in the kitchen; Katy seated at the island while Ivan made dinner; when Callen walked in. Ying and Yang met him and wound themselves through his legs as he walked from the door to the kitchen. He kissed Katy and asked how the rest of her afternoon went, then thanked Ivan for staying. He sat down next to Katy and told her about the developments in the case and how Hetty wanted her to go out with them for the arrest and questioning. Katy did feel a little left out, but looked forward to the following day.

The three sat down to dinner within minutes of Callen's arrival, no matter how many times they asked Ivan to stay, he insisted on letting them have the rest of the evening alone together. Katy sat at the island while Callen loaded and started the dishwasher. Afterwards, they decided to watch a movie in their room. Katy had fallen asleep before they could watch the opening credits. Callen turned off the movie, locked up and headed to bed himself. When he walked back into the room, he stood there for a few minutes watching her sleep. He shook his head, smiled and climbed into bed next to her.

"Good morning." Katy said rolling into him.

Callen sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't even make it through the opening credits, did I?" she asked.

Callen laughed. "No you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"You were tired." He said kissing her. "Why don't I help you shower?"

"That would be nice." She said with a lurid smile.

An hour later, after fooling around the best they could with the baby belly in the way, Callen backed her out of the bathroom and onto the bed. In spite of the fact that they had forty-five minutes to get dressed and eat breakfast before they had to head to work, they made love. Quickly, they dressed and stopped off on the way into the office to get coffee and something to eat. They were laughing when they walked into the bullpen fifteen minutes late. Sam, Kensi and Deeks eyed them suspiciously.

"Are you all ready?" Hetty asked from the wrought iron partition.

"Let's go get her." Callen said.

Hetty handed him the warrant for Crystal Camden's arrest. The five headed over to the Biltmore Hotel. Katy, Callen and Sam headed over in the Challenger, while Kensi and Deeks drove her Cadillac. When they arrived, they parked at the head of the circular drive. Once they made their way into the lobby, they went directly to the reception desk and asked for the hotel's head of security. With four members of security with them, they headed up to the fifth floor. Callen asked Katy and Kensi to stay in the lobby in the event Crystal wasn't in her room and could stop her from leaving.

"Why is it they all stay in this hotel?" Katy asked over the com.

"I guess they're the only ones who could afford it." Callen laughed. "Alright, we're at her door. Keep your eyes open in the lobby."

Callen knocked on the door with his hand poised on his pistol holstered at his back. He looked back at Sam, Deeks and the four security officers from the hotel when she asked for a minute. Then he smiled when he heard her footsteps approach the door on the hardwood floor. Crystal opened the door without hesitation and a smile.

"Agent Callen, Agent Hanna; what a surprise." She said and gave Deeks the once over. "Ooh, who is this?"

"Crystal Camden, you're under arrest for the murder of Lieutenant Candace Marx." He said reaching for her wrist.

"Excuse me?" she stammered. "I didn't kill Candy."

"We can do this one of two ways, you come on your own or we can take you by force. I'm sure everyone in the lobby would enjoy seeing you being dragged out kicking and screaming." Sam said with a smile.

"Dave," she yelled into the hall. "Dave. Dave get out here."

The door across the hall opened. "What the hell is going on?" David asked.

"I'm being arrested for Candy's murder." She said flabbergasted.

"Agent Callen, this can't be serious?" Davis asked.

"This is very real; we've got all of the evidence to charge her with Lt. Marx's murder." Callen said.

"Go Crystal, obviously they think they've got the right person." He told her.

Crystal turned around and allowed Callen to put her in flex-cuffs. "This is bullshit. I don't know what you think you've got, but you're wrong. Dave get me a lawyer."

"Can I accompany her to wherever you're taking her?" He asked.

"No, just call a God damned lawyer." Crystal screamed.

Callen told Kensi and Katy that they were on their way down with Crystal. The two met them at the elevator and walked with them out to the vehicles. Crystal took one look at Katy and cringed, mumbling something inaudible under her breath. Once she was situated in the back seat of the Cadillac, they headed to the boat shed.

Katy stopped in the outer room thinking she was only going to observe the interrogation. Callen came back out once Crystal was in the room and told Katy to go in. She smiled when he handed her the file.

Crystal mumbled again when Katy walked in. "Fucking pregnant women, they're everywhere."

"Well, that's a wonderful greeting. I take it you have something against pregnant women?" Katy asked.

"You all whine and bitch about how uncomfortable you are. Actually, I think women who are trying to get pregnant are even worse." She snarled.

Katy laughed. "So I take it Lt. Marx was vocal about her attempts to conceive?"

"God, she wouldn't shut up about it. It was so fucking annoying."

"Would you like to confess now or do we have to show you everything we have?" Kensi asked.

"I'll tell you every damn detail." Crystal laughed.

Callen, Sam and Deeks watched from the outer room and were admittedly a little taken aback by Crystal's remarks. Callen paid close attention to Katy's body language, hoping she didn't get too stressed out. Callen's phone rang, so he stepped away from the others to take the call.

"Rose, what have you got?"

"We tested the vials Lt. Marx had in her personal belongings and one of the vials, the Progesterone was tainted with Procaine. However, that's just the tip of the iceberg. The Procaine was a contributing factor to her death, the injection to her neck is what actually killed her."

"What was in the injection to her neck?"

"Air, Lt. Marx died of an air embolism."

Callen smiled. "Thank you Rose."

"You're very welcome. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

Callen immediately walked to the hall as Sam and Deeks watched. He knocked on the door and waited for Kensi to open it. "I need to talk to you two." He said.

Katy gave him a curious look and followed him and Kensi out to the outer room. "What's going on?"

"Crystal somehow mixed Procaine with Lt. Marx's vial of Progesterone. But that's not what killed her. The injection in her neck wasn't Procaine, it was air."

"Oh shit." Katy said Kensi shot her a look. "Air injected directly to a vein causes an embolism. It could potentially stop her heart."

"Wow, she knew exactly what she was doing." Kensi said.

"Ms. Camden, how did you get the Procaine into Lt. Marx's vial of Progesterone?" Katy asked as she walked in.

"It was easy; she left that shit sitting on the sink in our hotel room."

"Where did you get the Procaine?" Kensi asked.

"My brother is a plastic surgeon. Can't you tell?" she said showing her profile. Kensi and Katy tried not to laugh.

"Did your brother give you the vial or did you acquire it when he wasn't looking."

"I took it. I put it in her Progesterone, but that's just the half of it. You know I shot her artery full of air, right?"

"Yes we do know that." Katy smiled. "Why?"

"She always had higher ratings. When that bitch Tammy got pregnant her ratings sky-rocketed and I knew if Candy got pregnant too." She stopped and shook her head.

"You killed Lt. Marx because of ratings?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, I did. I told Dave not to hire another woman, but he didn't listen to me."

"Jealously? You did all of this because you were jealous? Were you also jealous that she was trying to have a baby and you weren't?" Katy asked.

"Wipe that fucking smug look off your face, bitch. Like I said, you're no fucking different than any other pregnant bitch out there."

"Ms. Camden, you aren't able to conceive are you?" Katy asked.

"I've only been able to carry to full-term once, all of my other pregnancies ended in miscarriages."

"I'm sorry; I know how difficult miscarriages are."

"Right" she said sarcastically. "Stop patronizing me."

Katy shook her head. "What happened to your one successful pregnancy?"

"He died; he was born with a heart defect. My ex-husband and I divorced after he died at two years old. Do you have any idea what that's like to lose your child?" she cried. "No, don't tell me you do."

Katy excused herself from the room and went out to her purse. She took something out of her wallet and returned to the interrogation room. Katy put two pictures on the table in front of Crystal. She looked at them and then up at Katy.

"My daughter died when she was twelve and my husband and I lost a set of twins last December. I do know what it's like, all too well. Did you ever get any counseling after your son's death?"

"No, I got knee deep into paranormal research looking for him. I tried so hard to contact him and never could. Candy said she'd seen him in the last year, even talked to him. She had nerve enough to tell me that my baby wanted me to stop trying so hard." She said throwing the pictures across the table.

"Hopefully you can get some counseling and work out your issues while you're in prison." Kensi added.

"How long do you think they'll give me?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know that's for the jury to decide. We were only responsible for the investigation; we turn everything over to the District Attorney's office. I don't know what lies ahead for you, but I wish you the best of luck." Katy said and walked out of the room.

"You okay?" Callen asked when she tossed the file on the table.

"I'm fine, let's just get her booked and out of our lives." Katy said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"US Marshall's are on their way to pick her up." He told her looking at his watch. "They should be here any time."

Within minutes, the Marshalls were there to get Crystal. All of the agents stood and watched as they led her out into the hallway. Katy had an odd feeling that their experience with her wasn't over. They all stepped back so they could walk past the table. Suddenly Crystal kicked out, hitting Katy right in the stomach. Instantly, Katy was on the floor in excruciating pain. Callen was on the floor next to her praying she and Henry were alright. As Katy was curled into a ball on the ground, Sam called for an ambulance. The larger of the two Marshalls kicked Crystal's legs out from under her and threw her to the ground while the other ran out to the car for leg shackles.

"You stupid bitch, you think you're so much better than everyone else." Crystal grunted.

"That's enough." The Marshall yelled, pinning her head to the ground.

Katy's mind raced as the seconds felt like hours. Henry wasn't moving. Callen had his hand on her stomach and repeated over and over for Henry to move, but he never did. Just as the second Marshall returned with the shackles, they heard sirens in the distance. Kensi, Sam and Deeks stood back praying. With Crystal's legs shackled, they pulled her to her feet. Callen was up on his feet and in her face the minute she was standing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled.

"That's what she gets for sitting in there, acting like she knows what I've been through."

"You have no idea what she's been through, what we've been through. If something happens to my son, I'll make damn sure you rot in hell. I'm adding an assault charge just for starters." He said as the EMTs walked in.

The Marshalls drug Crystal out to the car while the paramedic's tended to Katy. Kensi pulled herself away from the activity in the boat shed to call Hetty.

"Hetty, Katy's." she stopped not knowing how to put it.

"What is it Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked impatiently.

"Crystal kicked Katy in the stomach. The EMTs are here to take her to the hospital."

"Oh no, I'll call Ivan and meet you all at the hospital. I pray everything's alright. Do you know if Henry's moving?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

Hetty let out a ragged breath. "No. Mr. Callen, how is he?"

"He promised to add an extra charge if something happens to either Katy or Henry."

"Yes, yes starting with the assault of a Federal Officer."

"They're bringing her out now. We'll see you at the hospital." Kensi said and hung up.

Hetty sat for a moment, fighting the urge to cry. Nell came down the stairs and watched her. For some reason, after they'd finished watching the interrogation, they continued to watch and saw the entire thing. Slowly, Hetty picked up her phone and dialed Ivan's number. She calmly told him what had happened and which hospital she was at. As soon as she hung up, Nell was standing at the steps leading to her desk.

"We saw the kick." She said somberly.

Hetty just shook her head. "I'm headed to the hospital; call me if anything comes up. If by the end of the day Katy hasn't been released, feel free to join us."

"We'll be there." She said worriedly.

The ride to the hospital was the longest ride of Callen's life. It seemed longer than several of his own trips to the hospital. He felt helpless, watching Katy cry. He saw the worry and fear in her eyes and she could see it in his. In spite of the fact that the paramedic asked him to just hold Katy's hand, he was sitting awkwardly on the floor next to the gurney holding her hand with one of his and had the other across her chest. Katy was shaking and held onto him for dear life.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were taken immediately up to Labor and Delivery. Once she was transferred to one of the beds, it was mass chaos as nurses and doctors ran in and out of the room. Katy was hooked up to all of the fetal monitors, Henry had a heartbeat, but it was very faint. She was also having contractions every five minutes. The on-call doctor called Dr. Wong and she was on her way from the clinic across the street.

Dr. Wong ran into the room and immediately over to the monitors. She picked up the papers being fed out of the printers and then looked over at Katy and Callen. Both of them had pleading looks on their faces. Dr. Wong told them she'd be right back and left the room to converse with the on-call doctor.

"Should we stop labor?" The on-call doctor asked.

"His vitals are weak. Let's get an ultrasound to see if there are any visible injuries. We can decide after that." She said.

"We've only got so long before her labor progresses and we can't stop it."

"You think I don't know this?" Dr. Wong snapped.

"I'll do the ultrasound now." He said and walked away to find an ultrasound machine.

Hetty stepped off the elevator and walked the fifteen feet to the Labor and Delivery waiting room. "Is there any news?"

They all shook their heads. Ivan walked in behind Hetty and put his arm around her. She looked up at him and shook her head. Ivan sighed and walked out of the room. Hetty found him standing at one of the windows, his arms crossed over his chest.

"They have to be okay." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I know Katy's alright; it's just Henry we have to worry about."

"Do you think they can get through it if something happens to him?" he asked.

Hetty thought for a moment and nodded. "They are strong. They've already been through so much; this by far will be the most difficult issue they've faced."

Nate stepped off the elevator and walked over to them. "I came as soon as Nell told me. Is there any word?"

"No, not yet." Hetty told him. "Ivan, this is our Operational Psychologist; Nate Getz. Nate this is Katy's father Ivan Leshev."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Katy and Callen have told me a lot about you. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

"Yes, these are horrible circumstances." Ivan said offering his hand.

Dr. Wong and Dr. Mason rolled the ultrasound machine into Katy's room. There was absolute silence in the room, except for the beeps on the monitors. Callen and Katy watched intently as the doctors looked Henry over. "He appears to be alright, but we won't really know anything until after he's born. Katy would you be opposed to delivering now?" she asked.

"I've still got a month and a half left." Katy cried.

"At this point, I think it's more important to make sure he's alright." Dr. Wong said. "Our hospital has a state of the art NICU, depending on his condition; I don't think he will be staying here very long."

"I just want to make sure he's alright." Katy said looking at Callen.

"Since you're in active labor, I want to see if these contractions are dilating you. If not, we'll have to do a c-section."

"How much do you think he weighs at this point?" Callen asked.

"I'd say between four and five pounds." Dr. Wong estimated.

Katy was checked and she was now four centimeters dilated. After the doctor checked her, Callen left the room to let the others know what was going on. He found Ivan, Nate and Hetty in the hall by the windows. They walked towards him as he stopped by the doorway to the waiting room.

"She's in labor; there are no visible signs of trauma to Henry on the ultrasound."

"Are they going to let her deliver?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Henry will be in the NICU until he's ready to come home."

"I'm so sorry Callen." Ivan said.

"These things happen, Ivan. I never should've let her out in the field." He said.

"No, this is my fault." Hetty said. "I'm the one who wanted Katy and Kensi to do the interrogation."

"Let's not play the blame game." Nate interjected.

"Do you want me to call Reggie and Ana?" Sam asked.

"Yes please, they'll want to be here."

"Michelle and the kids are on their way." Sam said as he walked back into the room to make the call to Reggie.

Callen looked at his watch. "I don't know how long this is going to take. She's only four centimeters dilated. I don't know if they're going to give her anything to help labor progress. We could be here a while."

"There's nothing to do except the paperwork for this case and given the current situation, it can wait. We will be here as long as you want us here." Hetty told him.

"Thank you." Callen said the fear evident in his face. "Ivan, did you want to come back to see Katy?"

"Yes please." He said putting his arm around his son-in-law.

"I'm sure the rest of you will be able to come in at some point, only two guests are allowed in the room at a time. Hetty, do you want to come in too?"

"Yes, then you can go in Ms. Blye, I know you want to see Katy too." She said and followed Callen and Ivan into the ward.

Katy was on her side, gripping a pillow and the railing as another contraction came and passed. She tried to smile through the pain when they walked in. Ivan and Callen were at her bedside, Hetty lingered near the door. Ivan placed his hand on Katy's stomach and felt Henry move; he smiled as tears filled his eyes.

"That's a good sign." He said.

"Dad." Katy said and broke into tears.

Callen sat on the bed behind Katy and wrapped his arm around her. Katy took his arm and held it tight. Three minutes later, she felt the tightening in her abdomen and squeezed his hand. Having not been able to take Lamaze classes, she tried to remember the breathing techniques from when she delivered Kari. Hetty just stood there near the door with a pained look on her face. When the contraction passed, Katy put her hand out for her and Hetty finally stepped towards them.

"I'm so sorry, Katy. I'm the one who suggested you and Ms. Blye question Ms. Camden. I never imagined she's lash out in the way she did."

"It's alright Hetty. We'll get through this no matter what the outcome is. Henry is moving and his heartbeat has gotten stronger. I think he'd going to be alright." She said.

"Still, I take full responsibility for what happened."

"Please, I don't need your apologies right now, I need your comfort." Katy said with a smile and a squeeze of Hetty's hand.

Ivan put his free arm around Hetty. "We will have out grandson; I have no doubt about that."

The four sat there through three more strong contractions. Just as the last one ended, Katy's water broke. Ivan and Hetty left the room so the Dr. Wong could check her again. By the time they walked back out to the waiting room to let the others know; Reggie, Ana and the three kids were just stepping off the elevator. Nell and Eric stepped off the other elevator right after them. Hetty and Ivan told them all how things were progressing.

A few minutes later, Kensi and Ana went in to spend a few minutes with Katy and Callen. The anesthesiologist was in the room with Katy giving her and epidural. Now six centimeters dilated, Katy was in extreme pain. By nine, Katy hadn't progresses any further in spite of the contractions coming at regular intervals of every minute and a half. At nine thirty, Katy was wheeled to another room and prepped for a c-section.

Callen sat at Katy's head, holding her hand, trying not to look into the mirror above their heads. He focused solely on Katy and wiping the tears that were trickling from her eyes. Fortunately, Katy felt nothing as Dr. Wong made the incision with the scalpel. Layer by layer, she cut until she got to the embryonic sack and carefully cut it open.

"Alright Mom and Dad, you ready to meet Henry?" she asked.

Callen rested his head against Katy's. "I love you."

"I love you too, are you ready to meet your son?"

"Ooh, he's a big boy." Dr. Wong said.

Both Callen and Katy looked into the mirror and saw Dr. Wong pull a chubby, bloody baby from her abdomen. As soon as his head was free the room filled with the wails of a newborn. Callen stood to get a closer look and smiled down at Katy.

"He's so big." Callen told her.

"We're going to let the Neonatal team have a look at him, alright? Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Please." He said letting go of Katy's hand.

"Callen." Katy said as the room suddenly started spinning.

One of the nurses assisting with the procedure called Dr Wong's attention to Katy's vital signs and the blood that was pooling in her abdomen. "Doctor, she's hemorrhaging."

Callen ran back around to Katy. She was pale and in and out of consciousness. "Mr. Callen, go with your son while I work on your wife." The Doctor ordered.

Callen stood there torn. He wanted to stay with Katy, yet he wanted to make sure Henry was alright too. The doctor yelled at him as another nurse pushed him towards the door. He took one last look at Katy before he stepped out. He turned back around and looked through the port-hole windows in the door before the nurse pulled him away and led him to the nursery.

Henry's apgar scores were given by one of the Neonatal team while another recorded them. He was then weighed. "Five pounds, eleven ounces."

He was breathing on his own, but they gave Henry oxygen anyway. Callen stood next to the basinet-like bed while Henry was bathed and checked over more. The whole time, his mind on Katy down the hall. Fifteen minutes later, one of the nurses asked Callen if he'd like to hold the baby. He sat down in a rocking chair that someone had pulled over and the NICU nurse placed him in his arms. Callen looked down at the tiny baby and cried.

"Don't worry Henry, Mommy will be fine." He whispered over and over, not knowing if he was trying to reassure himself or the baby crying in his arms. The louder Henry cried the tighter Callen held him. He smelled him and kissed his head trying to calm him.

"Mr. Callen, do you know if you're wife was going to try to breast feed or was she going to give him formula?" a nurse asked.

"I don't know, we hadn't discusses it." Callen said looking up, feeling stupid.

The nurse placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Would you like to try to feed him?"

"Um, I guess." He said looking down at Henry. "Is that what's wrong, you're hungry?"

Callen watched as the nurse went to a cabinet and got out a tiny two ounce bottle of formula, opened it and put a nipple on it. "Have you ever fed a baby?" she asked.

"Yes, though never one this small."

"Give him an ounce and try to burp him." She instructed.

Callen sat there for a few minutes, rubbing the nipple on Henry's tongue before he finally closed his mouth and began suckling. He made a sighing or snapping sound as he tried to suck and breathe at the same time. Within minutes, Henry had sucked down half of the bottles contents and began crying again when Callen took the bottle away and gently placed him on his shoulder. The nurse watched as Callen patted his back.

"You're a natural, Mr. Callen." She smiled.

"I'm sure his mother would be better at this than I am." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Let me send one of the nurses to check on your wife." She said and stepped away to one of the other nurses in the nursery.

The nurse left and returned a few minutes later with a smile on her face. "Mr. Callen, Dr. Wong was able to stop the bleeding; your wife is stable but she's lost a lot of blood. She's being transferred to the ICU so they can watcher her. Did you want to go with your wife or stay here with your son? I'm sure she'd want you to stay here with your son."

"I don't know." He said looking down at Henry who was just about done with the bottle. "Can I go out to the waiting room to let everyone know what happened and have her father go up with her?"

"Of course, I can finish feeding him if you'd like?" she offered.

Callen allowed her to take Henry; he stood and walked to the door. He stripped off the paper gown and put it in the trash bin before he walked out. It was a long walk through the labyrinth of halls and corridors. When he finally walked out through the doors to the waiting room, everyone was standing around looking tired and worried. They all looked at him expectantly.

"Henry seems to be fine. Five pounds, eleven ounces; bigger than we expected. Katy started hemorrhaging, she's stable, but they're moving her to the ICU. I'm going to stay with Henry for a while longer. Ivan, Hetty did you two want to go up to the ICU with her?"

Hetty sat heavily into the chair behind her. "Yes, of course."

Ivan put a hand out for her and the three disappeared into the ward again. Callen led them through the corridors to the procedure room. Dr. Wong was waiting outside the door for them. Callen introduced Ivan and Hetty to her before he went in to check on Katy.

She was on a gurney with bags of blood attached to the IV in her arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak. How's Henry?" she asked with a faint smile and weak, shaky voice.

Callen smiled. "He just finished a two ounce bottle without a problem. He weighed a whopping five pounds, eleven ounces."

"Wow, imagine what he would've weighed had he gone to full term." She said.

"I'm going to stay with Henry for a while longer. Hetty and Ivan are going to go upstairs with you."

Katy gave a weak nod. "That's fine. Tell Henry I love him and I'll see him soon."

"I will. I love you Katy." He said brushing his hand over her forehead and hair.

She smiled, half asleep. "I love you too."

Dr. Wong walked back in with the team that was moving her to ICU, Ivan and Hetty waited outside until she was wheeled out into the hall. Ivan took one hand and walked by her side to the patient elevator. Hetty lagged behind still blaming herself for all of this. Callen walked back to the nursery slowly, turning around every so often until Katy disappeared around a corner. When he walked back into the nursery, the nurse was sitting in the rocking chair. Henry was asleep in her arms.

"Daddy's here." She said softly while Callen put on a fresh gown. When he walked to the rocking chair, she stood and placed Henry in his arms. "Mom's alright?"

"Yes, Mom's doing well." He said and looked down at Henry. "Mommy says she loves you and she'll see you soon. Is there any way our family and friends can come back to see him?"

"Sure, I can bring them to the window and you can hold him up for them." She said. "I will be right back."

Within minutes, Sam, Michelle and their kids, Kensi, Deeks, Nell, and Eric walked back to the window. Callen stood and slowly walked to the window, he stood and moved Henry in his arms so they could see him. They were all pointing and smiling. Sam and Michelle's kids were plastered to the windows. A few minutes later, Reggie, Ana, Nate and the kids joined the others. Reggie pulled Mary up into his arms and held her so she could see the baby. She waved enthusiastically at Callen and gave him a thumbs up. Henry stretched and yawned in his arms. Everyone loved watching the baby. The pediatrician walked in one of the other doors and Callen had to take Henry back over to the basinet so the doctor could check him out.

"Hello Mr. Callen, my name's Dr. Christian Dempsey, I'm the on-call pediatrician tonight. Let's have a look at little Henry." He said as Callen laid Henry down and unwrapped him.

The doctor looked Henry over closely and deemed him perfectly healthy. He did suggest keeping him in the nursery for a couple weeks to make sure. Callen had no problem with that, wanting to make sure he was healthy before he went home. They stood and talked for a while before the doctor left.

If took a few minutes for the orderlies and ICU nurses to get Katy situated and everything transferred to the ICUs equipment. Finally, Ivan and Hetty were allowed into the room. Katy was asleep, so the two sat talking quietly until Callen came in. He walked over to Katy's side and kissed her softly on the head. Katy woke and smiled up at him.

"How's Henry?" she asked groggily.

"The doctor looked him over and he's good." He said with tears in his eyes. "They want to keep him in the NICU for a couple weeks just to make sure nothing comes up."

"Alright, good." She smiled.

"Katy, he's the most perfect handful." He said with tears rolling down his face.

Katy brought a shaky hand to his face and wiped his tears away. "I'm sure he is. I can't wait to hold him."

"You can probably hold him sometime tomorrow." Dr. Wong said from the door. "How are you feeling Katy?"

"Tired and weak, but very thankful. Thank you for everything you did, not that I remember any of it, but I'm alive." Katy said.

"You're welcome. I couldn't leave that precious, beautiful baby boy without a mother." She smiled and picked up Katy's chart. "I think another bag of blood and you should be alright. You will probably be released tomorrow night or Saturday morning."

"Alright." Katy nodded.

Dr. Wong stayed with them answering any questions they might have about her care once she was released from the hospital. She told them that Katy would need to be on bed rest for at least a week after being released. Katy voiced her concerns about coming to see Henry. Dr. Wong assured her that she would be able to visit whenever she wanted as long as she stayed seated while doing so. Then once Henry came home, she would still have to take it easy, and lift no more than ten pounds for a couple weeks. Dr. Wong told them that she'd like to see Katy in three weeks after she was released and then again at six weeks out. At that point, they'd determine when she could return to work and whether or not it was at full or light duty.

By eleven, everyone had trickled through the ICU to see Katy and were headed home for the night. Hetty had told them to be in the office by noon the following day since they were out so late. She didn't intend on making any of them work unless they chose to. Having them come in was more for accountability than anything else.

"I spoke with Director Vance and arranged for you to have a couple weeks off to take care of Katy, and then your paternity leave will kick in after Henry is released. Sam will assume the position as lead until you return to work. The director is going to send Ms. Long and Mr. Lewiston to us until you both are back at work and at full duty."

"Thank you Hetty, Callen said and pulled Hetty into a hug. I can't thank you enough for everything over the years. Henry's very lucky to have you as a grandmother."

Tears filled her eyes. "Well, he wouldn't be in this predicament and in the NICU if it weren't for my poor judgment."

"Hetty please, he's here and he's healthy, please stop beating yourself up over this." Katy said. "You saved me another month and a half of misery by not going to full term."

Hetty shook her head and laughed. "Well since you put it that way, you're welcome. Get some rest; I'll see you in a few hours. I'll stop by before I head to the office."

"Good night you two, I'm going to make sure Hetty makes it to her car." Ivan said.

"Dad, Hetty can more than take care of herself." Katy laughed and grabbed her abdomen. "Oh, too early to laugh."

Once Katy was asleep, Callen wandered back down to the NICU to check on Henry. He was awake and ready to eat again. When the nurse saw him watching from the window and waved him in. Callen put on a gown and sat down to feed Henry. A couple hours old now, he could tell he had blue eyes and Katy's nose. He was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen and he was his. The only thing that would've made this moment any better was if he was sharing it with Katy. Once Henry finished his bottle, burped and was back to sleep; Callen held him for a while before lying him in the bassinet and going back up to check on Katy.


End file.
